BatFamily Moments
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: In Young Justice Universe! a bunch of one-shots and possible small chapter fics, featuring Bats such as Stephanie Brown-Wayne, Cassandra and Damian (both quiet and shy)...lots of laughter, tears and so on! Welcome to this crazy fic :) Warnings: don't not drink or eat anything while reading this plz xD and everyone's foul mouths.
1. Chapter 1: Stephanie and Fryingpans

**Message Edit 05/30- 16:** _Warning! I advice you to contain your laughter in public areas and at home xDD I've gotten many reviews and pm telling me that some had laughed so loud that the had almost been deemed crazy._

 _Please try to stay calm as you ready these (Or Stay Whelmed) xD Thank you!_

 **Message Edit 08/06- 16:** _And don't read this while eating something or while in a curch xDD i'm dying myself whenever i read the reviews!_

* * *

 **hi everyone! this story was made so soon after i finished 'Not Alone, Family is Here' (Stephanie was adopted by Bruce in that story),**

 **i know Bruce might seem a little...odd in this but i really can't get his glacier personality unless one of the Batkids are hurt, otherwise he's a gentle loving father**

 **this one is a mix between Batman and YJ and possibly a few other characters that i am familiar with, like the first Teen Titans group and will hold some one shots and possibly 1-4 chapters in between.**

 **I'm not sure when i'll post the chapters (long and short) as i write them out of the blue xD but i hope i'll make them good and am also hoping that you will like this**

 **so, premiere chapter! let's go and laugh, cry, have some other fit ect.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 1: Stephanie and Frying pans~**

"Tim, Damian and Cassandra we have to go now!" Bruce Wayne shouted up the stairs as he got his coat on and smiled a little when he saw Richard descend the stairs looking like he just got out of bed...Judging by his bedhair.

"Rough night Dick?"

All he got was a grumble that made Bruce look up from his briefcase and watch his eldest son disappear towards the kitchen before looking at Alfred, who magically had appeared beside him holding his winter coat ready. "He's already like me, isn't he?"

"Afraid so Sir, at least in the morning and when something is bothering him. Thought nothing to worry about as he becomes himself around 10 o'clock" Alfred replied as he helped with the coat and then went to check on the three batkids that was going to join Bruce at Wayne Enterprises today.

When ever school became to annoying ("Kids of the Worlds Greatest Detective! Why do we have to go there?!" -Tim) or something else was going on they always managed to snag a free day and join Bruce, for some reason that was more fun then school to the board members utter shock and Bruce's amusement.

Jason was taking online courses since he didn't have chance to finish school (Joker, crowbar, bomb, dead and alive ect.) so he was free to join them whenever he wanted as he brought his laptop with him. Stephanie was still adjusting to being a Wayne after her adoption and since it was so close to winter brake she decided to finish the school work from her old school before she was starting Gotham Academy with Tim and Damian.

That left a quiet, still-trying-to-read-and-write Cassandra and a Day-cop/Night vigilante Richard in the Mansion with Alfred trying to fill their days with something, usually training, cold case files, more training and read-write lessons.

Dick had been out fighting crime till God knows what hour and had possibly not gotten enough sleep with the way he looked. Bruce was about to shout up the stairs again when something that sounded like a gong being hit came from the kitchen and a small scream was heard.

The daytime billionaire decided to go check when he heard Dick start laughing like crazy and Steph panic, he opened the door and found Jason on the floor with his hands holding his face, Dick clutching the counter and his stomach laughing and Stephanie holding a frying pan.

Uh oh...One of those mornings, Bruce was about to sigh when he saw the frying pan "Stephanie? Is that a face in the pan?" Dick snapped shut as he and the panic looking girl looked at the pan and then back at Jason, who showed his bruised face.

Steph dropped the pan and Dick crashed on the floor when something clicked in his head and Bruce crossed his arms smirking at the two, he covered his mouth with one hand when he made eye contact with Dick.

"Dad"

"Yes Jason?" Here it comes...

"Stephanie is forbidden to watch Tangled, she and the character are to similar"

Steph pouted as Dick was near death were he lay on the floor and Bruce shook his head before walking out.

"Good luck with that!...Oh and CPR on Richard, he's stopped breathing" He said with a smile.

"AAAAH!"

"OOOH YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE GOLDEN BOY!"

Crazy morning, crazy kids...

He still loved them.

* * *

 **i can't see anything xDDD ow my sides! ow...omg i'm might kill myself writing these xDDD  
**

 **i need a tissue...Ow! x'D**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos at W-E? Call in Dick!

**omg chapter 1 hurt xDD the idea came when I watched Tangled and suddenly i saw Jason and Steph xDD so there's the culprit**

 **i have no idea how to write arrogant Damian, i will add his -tt- thing though when he's around other heroes, otherwise- he's adorable and always near a family member (Yes even Tim, hello? master minds against big bros?)**

 **here we go! :D**

 **W-E = Wayne Enterprises and the adopted kids have Wayne as their last name**

* * *

 **~Chapter 2: Chaos at W-E?O.O... Call in Dick! D8 ~**

Tim was in his office when Steph came in with a few scrolls that they placed on a different table to look through, they had reached her third scroll when a loud, angry roar shacked the whole building that made the two cringe and look at each other before glancing at the doors.

Jason ran past the open doors with Cass close behind but Damian skidded to a stop "Dad lost his temper" he said and ran after the two again.

"Really? I thought that was Dick" Tim mumbled as he rubbed his ear and shook his head to get the tinnitus away while Steph turned around, pressing her lips together as if she was decided to stay here and keep working or head over there and stop her new father from possible strangle the board members.

Tim had gone back to the drawings and frowned "Did you leave a copy for dad?" He tilted his head towards her as he said that "Ya, a digital one that they are going through right now. I ran in with it just before they started and told him I was gonna show you these...Why?" Steph leaned in and tried to find what Tim had found...She cringed as the discovery.

"Ooookay...Um...Dick is free today right?"

"Nope, 12 hour shift"

"I hate his police job sometimes" Steph growled and sat down on one of the chairs after the scrolls were rolled together, Tim sat down behind the desk and sighed, knowing the feeling "Especially in Blüdhaven, takes him about...An hour or two to get here"

"Miss me that much?"

Two sets of blue eyes snapped towards the door where Richard Wayne himself stood leaning against the post, dressed in a business suit. Steph squealed as she glomped him in a hug and Tim threw his arms in the air in a victory motion.

Richard chuckled as he placed a kiss on Steph's temple "Alright, what was the problem before I interrupted?"

"Dad lost it, if you were in the building like...1...2 minuets ago?" Steph frowned and looked at Tim who shrugged so she turned back to the bat trapped in her hug "The whole lobby heard, you should've seen their faces! I took the express elevator to get here faster, since I figured the nor-"

Richard was cut up when a wave of anger walked past Tim's office and soon they heard the double doors at the end of the hall way slam shut that made the whole room shake "I think he just slammed the doors into jigsaw puzzles" Tim voiced up and the three walked out of Tim's office.

"DICK!"

Richard had two seconds to save some air in his lungs before Jason slammed into him, kinda hard not to miss that white streak. The eldest Wayne's brows quirked a bit at the action before looking at the other two and then Tim and Steph.

"You're the '*Bat-whisper* _(words are mouth here)_ ', do you see why we were so happy to see you?!" Tim whispered with enough volume to show his panic, Richard rolled his eyes before he tangle Jason off him.

"Alright, I'll go see what's with him, you get back to the meeting and find out what's going on"

Jason mouthed a _'What?!'_ before throwing his head back and the Batkids went to the meeting room while Richard headed towards Bruce's office, hoping to convince the man to take some time off for a while. He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lucius's number.

"Hey, it's me- You heard the eruption right?...Good, hey could you spare some time and file the paper work to each of us? Give Bruce some time to calm down...I think we can try 2 months, see if he decides for himself somewhere at that time...Great...Yeah I'm heading there now one sec-" Richard placed the phone against his shoulder while asking Bruce's secretary Caroline quietly if it was safe to enter without getting fried from the volcanic anger.

She seemed unsure but if anyone could calm Bruce down from an eruption like that it would be Richard, Caroline nodded and Richard went back to his phone.

"Ya, just have everyone place Bruce's paper work in our offices for 2 months...Great thanks" Bruce looked up with a frown when he heard the sentence and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him. Richard waved as he ended the call and closed the door, throwing a bag of cough drops that Bruce caught without blinking.

Richard pocketed his phone and sat down "I heard you all the way down to the lobby and grabbed those on the way...What is it this time?" He could see something was really pissing Bruce off and the second he opened his mouth to answer the double doors flew open and they found Tim there, tie slightly loose, hair ruffled and looking super pissed.

"Dick...Meeting...Please...Solve this before there's a bloodbath...PLEASE!"

Tim was struggling to stay calm, explain the situation and not use to much strength to punch a crater in the wall. Bruce sighed and took a cough drop, clearly done dealing with the board for the next year. Richard sighed and snapped his fingers at the chair he had been in clearly telling Tim to sit down and breath.

Everyone that was on the same floor slammed themselves as close to the walls as they could when he walked past, they had see Bruce and Tim rush past in rage but Richard seemed calm...They still didn't take any chances! Richard reached the board room and slammed the doors open, making everyone in the room jump.

"Wayne's out, board explain" He said.

Everyone gulped.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Almost an hour had gone by and nothing had been heard from the board room that had see two Wayne's storm out in rage and four sent out by the order of their brother, no shouting for over an hour.

Bruce frowned as he twirled a pen between his fingers looking out the windows while his present kids went through the paper work, Cass was testing some prototypes made for people like her. She offered to try them out before they went out the market and when ever she found something that needed fixing she turned to Lucius, who was sitting beside her.

"It's been an hour now" Jason finally had had enough and looked at the doors "What's he doing in there?"

Tim and Damian shrugged and Stephanie stood up "Anyone want some lunch?" She grabbed a pen and notepad to write down the orders before leaving the room, Lucius frowned at the door.

"What are you thinking about Lucius?" Bruce spoke up, having see the frown in the window reflection. The man leaned back "It's just...I seem to remember this sort of thing happen before...Yes! * _He snapped his fingers_ * It was a few months after you took Dick in! He was told to wait here while you went to a meeting and you came back in that mood just now, we didn't see him run off towards the meeting room. And when we noticed he wasn't here Caroline came in and told us the deal had gone through!"

Bruce thought back and...Lucius was right, he had been terrified when Dick disappeared like that and when he heard what the boy had done he had gaped at him for a solid 5 minuets while Lucius questioned the boy.

Steph came back 13 minuets after leaving and glanced around the room "Oh come on! I thought he was back by now!" She handed out the lunches and had just sat down when the long-awaited roar was heard, making them jump slightly. "And I spoke to soon"

"GYPSIES SHOULDN'T BE IN CHARGE OF A COMPANY!"

Bruce and Lucius's still plastic wrapped sandwiches fell out of their slack hands as they gaped at the door. They had waited for the roar but...Now they wished they hadn't called Dick in!

Damian sat frozen with his sandwich in his mouth and looked at the door with wide eyes while Tim and Jason's unopened soda bottles hit the floor, the girls had stopped breathing all together "Did he-" Jason began.

Caroline came through the door, smug smirk on her face as she let one of the board members in, the only one who hadn't yet said a word "Well, first off: We will correct the mistakes made on the projects, sorry they were there in the first place, second: that shout just now? he shut up pretty quick and third..."

Bruce held his breath just in case of really bad news, he had lost his temper once today so he wasn't going to-

"How the hell did your eldest son slam 5 small companies together and beat Lex Corp as the largest company in just an hour?!" The man shrieked in shock and threw his arms out.

Lucius fainted while Bruce's jaw almost hit the desk "He- Dick...MY SON DID WHAT?!"

"Lex Luthor is on his way here now and oh boy- I am not going to be near!...But we will put up cameras because the whole company's gonna want to see this Live!" The man left and Caroline shrugged.

"That kid hasn't changed on bit, first time he did this he combined 2 small companies! He just breaks his own record keeping this up!"

She closed the doors and it took at least 10 minuets before the occupants in the room got their brains working again, another 5 minuets and a holo-screen appeared showing a text that said _'No sound, sorry!'_ before switching to Luthor entering Richard's office, the bald man looked like he was trying not to shoot the younger man on sight.

Richard's face was blank.

"Oh come on Dick! Cass read them through this whole thing okay?!" Tim moaned and covered his eyes...But then he split his fingers to peak through.

The two talked and Luthor bowed his head for a moment, shacking it before the two stood up and shook hands. Luthor then left the office and 15 minuets after the holo-screen went black there was a new, longer message.

' _Luthor admits defeat! W-E is THE largest company!_

 _IN THE WORLD!'_

"What?!" Bruce shouted as he shot to his feet in shock while his kids cheered, high-fived, hugged and jumped screaming _'He did it! He did it!'_ , Lucius had fainted again when he had finished reading the text.

The boys finally let go of each other as they ran for the door and stopped just in time to find a smug looking Richard standing there.

"I'll be at the Mansion when you guys decide to call it a day and I called Clark and a Gotham reporter who actually is truthful, don't strangle-hug me when you see the first page tomorrow" He said and left.

Bruce's legs shacked so badly he crashed down in the chair again, he had heard Dick, he was still looking at the message and one thought was repeating itself in his head:

 _'What did I do to deserve that kid as my son?!'_

* * *

 **ok, 2 chapters in one night :) i think this calls it for a bed time  
**

 **the reason Dick was 'called in' was that reports of faulty tech and other stuff from W-E had caused a lot of damage and a contract they had been struggling with was a no-go discussion. All this escalated into something worse so by the time Bruce stormed out the company was close to collapse (Like skyscrapers do when they collapse from the top and down)**

 **thing is none of them remembered that Dick had been in the same room as them when they talked about this day so Dick had managed to get a free day and arrived just in time, they thought it was a wild coincidence or that one of them had sent a loud enough pray (ya right xD with their Bat luck?)**

 **so in one...ONE hour...Dick manages to save the company, build it stronger and beat Luthor with out even trying!**

 **Awesome? or what! *throws hands in the air* Nightwing/Dick Grayson-Wayne rocks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Visit Mt Justice

***bows* thank you kindly!**

 **and yes i will update a lot since these are just one-shots featuring the batfamily :) i will do my best when i toss in some other characters, remember i come with these out of the blue and once i come up with something it might kill someone in laughter xD...or make you cry  
**

 **for now enjoy chapter 3**

 **Dick is Robin just as in YJ and is...13? 14? let's go with 14, rest of the kids...**

 **i'll leave that to you guys, they are small and in training.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 3: Visit Mt. Justice~**

"Dude! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Batman said punishment for that fiasco last mission so I suggested bringing them along!" Robin grinned at his mentor and let the tiniest boy down on the ground but he shot up his arms again with a frown, nope he wanted to be held by Robin. "Sorry, Batman and I are going on patrol and Agent A is away but you get to torture Wally" The frown disappeared and each kid smaller then Robin turned their domino masked eyes towards the speedster.

Artemis and M'gann giggled "Seriously? Wally they are kids!"

"Uhh...WHO is standing here right now?!"

"Batman...Oh!"

Robin cackled beside Batman who had a creepy grin on his face "I see your idea now Robin" "Thought you would, Asterous right?"

"Not a real word!" The little kids called out but Robin just grinned before running towards the zeta tube "See? Even they object with your word butchering"

"Meh, you love me anyway!"

"Dude, I'm going to pluck your feathers and grill you when I get my hands on you!" Wally growled as he had a staring match with Red Hood (red domino mask over his eyes) but his words were directed to Robin

"Hurt my kid and you'll regret it" Batman glared at Wally who gulped and was shocked when 'Black Bat' waved at them like she was immune to the glare. The Dark Knight left with his partner and soon the Team was looking at the mini-Bats, having no clue what to do.

Movies was out of the question because Robin had gone through every single one with them, training was a no go, ride in the Bio-ship?...On hold for now. Zatanna had an idea and gathered them in the living room and did some magic tricks that caught their attention for a good while, thankfully they fell asleep soon after.

"That wasn't so hard, what's you problem with them Wally? They're cute!" Zatanna walked out of the living room and into the mission room where the rest of the team monitored the JLA, Wally grumbled as he ate his chips, cringing when his uncle got thrown into a wall while fighting a robot with Superman and Green Lantern Jordan in Florida.

"Ouch, good thing we speed heal or that would have benched him for 2 months" Yup, he was ignoring her.

After been watching the fight with no visible end to it another screen came up and Robin appeared on it "Anyone dead yet?" "Zatanna entertained them with her magic, they are sleeping right now" Kaldur said and even he cringed when Jordan got hit by the robot "Would you mind help them find a weak spot?" He moved the holo screen so Robin could see the fight.

"One sec...Got it but some how we-" Red Tornado looked at the screen at that moment, understanding what Robin meant "Download it to me and I will head there" Robin nodded and a few taps later Red Tornado received the schematics of the robot.

He left the Cave just as Spoiler entered the room, rubbing her left eye but she woke up fast seeing her brother on the screen. She darted over to Suberboy and climbed on his back so she saw him better "Are you back yet? Z's tricks were awesome but we want you!"

Robin shrugged "Sorry not- *CRASH* um...Batman? Are you sure you don't need help? ¤¤ _No, stay there for now¤¤..._ We'll be home when either Batman is knocked out or he actually manages to take down Killer Croc...*CRASH*" Robin frowned and they all saw him take out a few birdarangs.

"Okay that's it! Move it Batman! ¤¤ _Robin-¤¤_ NOW YOU STUBBORN BRICK WALL!" Conner managed to catch Spoiler when she lost her grip around his neck laughing as Robin yelled at his mentor, the Team was gaping at the screen and heard a roar and something hitting the ground...They couldn't believe Batman's response to the insult

 _¤¤Fine¤¤_

Spoiler snickered at the screen "Did someone ever tell you only The First Robin can get away insulting Batman?"

"NO!"

"Now you do!"

* * *

 **i don't understand my brain sometimes :T  
**

 **but, i mixed cute and humor...good thing Batman doesn't kill O_O i'd be dead now**


	4. Chapter 4: Rumors and Fear

**mostly about Nightwing in this...with a few others**

 **And I own nothing!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 4: Rumors and Fear~**

Some heroes can't believe their ears when one of them questions the Batfamily if any of them have powers, some asked if they can fly and the answer is always 'in a plane', some had the ridiculous idea that they were Vampires since they were all shadowy and stuff.

Batman had found the questions annoying long ago but the answers his kids gave were priceless, when ever he was stuck on monitor duty his com-link would go on and he could listen to that conversation.

Recently there were rumors that Nightwing wasn't even human!

Some thought he was a vampire, others thought he was half-demon and another half thought he was a meta who just didn't wanna use his powers. Only when they got to the meta thing did they remember that Batman didn't like metas in his city, if Nightwing had been one he would have been thrown out long ago.

His acrobatics only strengthen the theory of him not being human.

Most asked Superman and Wonder Woman but they couldn't give much answer, the Batkids just cracked up laughing when ever the subject came up.

Next was the question of what the Bats feared.

The Red's and Robin lost it pretty quick when that came up, the Batgirls tried to keep their 'Batman poker faces' but they were shaking to badly to do it right. Nightwing let out his creepy cackle while Batman looked at them like they were idiots, they were dressed as Bats for a reason.

But the truth of what they feared came out when Nightwing got laser shot in the chest and a bullet in the head.

The blood chilling shriek from Black Bat proved that the Batfamily couldn't be human, the way they lost all control, all human capabilities and looks. Most thought they would really break their rule about not killing...The way Batman had teared at the culprit in rage and blind grief. Superman and Wonder Woman had seen it far to many times during the first Robin's upbringing, knew that he was the only one who could stop Batman from doing it.

But lethal blasts like that was impossible to survive...

Their eyes went wide when Batman raised a blood covered glove and he was holding whatever tool that could kill, he really was going to do it! Shots rang out as Red Hood fired his guns and swords hit flesh as Robin and Black Bat attacked in blind hate. Batarangs dung into the culprit as Spoiler, Batgirl and Red Robin emptied their utility belts of anything that could cause damage.

Bats don't kill...

Superman was about to stop Batman when a scream was heard and every head turned towards where Nightwing was...Getting up?! He stood in full height with no traces of injury on his skin...Just a large hole in the chest and back of the suit.

It's clear that they fear losing Nightwing, the rumors of their bond is proven...

They are the thick darkness...And the only light that keeps them from getting lost in the dark...

Is clearly the first Robin: Nightwing

* * *

 **there we go :)  
**

 **Question: how did Nightwing survive? o.O**

 **Answer: use your wild imagination! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Robin Attack

**i went cutie nuts xDD**

 **current Robin in this chapter: Dick Grayson/Richard Wayne**

* * *

 **~Chapter 5: Robin attack! DaddyBats save your birdie!~**

It was mid-October when Dick woke up and saw the changing colors of the leaves outside his window, he was vibrating with so much energy Alfred felt extra mean this morning and hugged the 13 year old.

"Why don't you go wake up Master Bruce? Even he can not resist you in this state!"

"Alfie?"

"Hmm?"

Dick giggled and hid his red face in the comforter "Are you using me to punish Bruce?" He sneaked a peak at the butler how actually looked guilty and playful, the boy finally burst and giggled for 5 minuets solid. Alfred sat down on the bed and waited for the boy to calm down before explaining.

"Master Bruce has once again sent the coffee maker in the-"

CRASH!

Both Butler and boy looked at Dick's fireplace where a pile of metal was laying, creaking before a spring bounced out. Dick, having watched to many cartoons about springs bouncing out of broken objects, lost his newly regained control while Alfred chuckled.

"Off you go, I believe Master Bruce is free today"

He notice he was talking to an empty bed. "* _chuckles_ * Oh that boy..."

Dick ran to Bruce's room and quietly opened the door and took a moment to adjust his eyes to the darkness, Alfred quietly walked up to the curtains and waited for Dick to get ready to attack his guardian.

Counting to 3 Alfred separated the curtains letting in the October sun, Bruce shut his eyes tighter and slammed a pillow over his head "Alfreeeed-" He whined and Dick was shacking of laughter.

"Really Master Bruce? One of these morning? Very well- Richard you may attack!"

"What?!"

Bruce sat up and fell back again when Dick slammed into his chest, his body vibrating with the energy he woke up with and giggled. "Punishment for the coffee maker!" Bruce chuckled deeply as he used both hands to ruffle the boy's already messy hair, Dick laughed as they play-wrestled each other and Bruce dragged him back down in bed and threw his covers over him.

"Bruuuce! You're suppose to get up!" Came the muffled voice from the small moving lump, his messy head popped out and the kid had the nerve to pout cutely at him. Bruce actually let out a laugh as he hugged Dick.

Who could ever wake up on the wrong side with that kid around?

After some more wrestling and finally able to dress themselves for the day they entered the dining room for breakfast (Alfred didn't want Bruce to even touch the kitchen door) "Alfred said you were free today? Those new bird baths and seed-feeders came here yesterday while you were out"

Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment before he remembered that Dick had found several old and slightly broken birdbaths and the seed-feeders had fallen off their places long ago, Dick spent some of his free time studying birds and had tamed the bats in the cave, learning as much as he could so if he found a downed bat or bird he knew how to heal them.

"I guess we can spend the day setting them up, just wear a warmer jacket" Bruce said.

Dick took his time eating and sent a text to Wally that he was staying home today, no cave.

 _'Dude! What happened to movie night?! Bowling, pizza, gaming?!'_

That was today? Oh well- there were other days for that.

 _¤¤Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my Dad!¤¤_

 _'...'_

 _'Dude...did you just write-'_

Dick frowned and looked at his answer and froze _._

 _'Dad'_...

Sneaking a glance at Bruce, he thought for a moment about that. Dick had been living at the Manor since he was 9, Bruce had been there for him when he needed him, their 'father-son' time at night was patrol and in day time Dick sometimes snagged a free day from school to join Bruce at W-E.

So...Ya...Bruce was his dad...Sue him or shut up.

 _¤¤Problem?¤¤_ Completel with an annoyed emoticon Robin, Dick loved his emoticons on his phone, they were fun to send to Bruce (Who had Bats on his private phone, who needs words?)

Wally didn't reply so he had just put his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated again "Apparently you do have a problem KF" Dick mumbled quietly, not seeing Bruce look at him.

 _'Dude, he's...uh...'_

 _¤¤What's Barry and Iris to you?¤¤_

 _'...'_

 _'Darn bat -_-'_

 _¤¤'Awesome' bat-ling if you don't mind_ _xD¤¤_

"Ready to head out?" Bruce folded the paper and finished his coffee, Dick nodded and left his phone on the table and didn't notice that his fingers had touched the screen to make it scroll up. Bruce saw Dick's response and felt his eyes burn.

 _Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my dad!_

Bruce closed his eyes to calm down his rapidly beating heart and tried to stop his tears from falling...He couldn't do much about the lump in his throat though as he took the phone and met Dick in the hall, handing over the now locked phone before he too put on his jacket. "Alfred! Bruce and I will be setting up the bird things in the garden!" Dick shouted and grabbed Bruce's hand and ran out to the garage where they stored the things.

There was a small truck there as well, the grounds around Wayne Manor were large and the truck bed was big enough to fit the items. Dick snagged the keys from the wall and took the driver seat, Bruce quirked a brow.

"Training so I know how to drive the Batmobile * _looks down on himself_ * when I can reach the pedals" He pouted, Bruce chuckled and climbed in on the other side. It actually worked and they didn't crash into anything on the way to the old bird baths.

After a while they only had 3 seed-feeders left and while Bruce was filling up 2 of them Dick snatched some seeds in his cupped hands before turning away, Bruce smiled and put back the covers when he heard a squeal.

Dick had almost 5-10 Robins on him picking seeds or hiding in his hood and jacket pockets, one planted itself on his head.

"I think you've got your own army Robin" Bruce grinned as he closed the seed bag. Dick grinned widely at him before he threw his hands up and suddenly the teen was surrounded by Robins! Their number almost matched the number of bats in the cave! Soon Dick was covered in Robins again. Bruce laughed at his son's plight.

"Help!" He pouted at his now laughter 'father', not guardian...Father...His dad.

Bruce snagged Dick against him and when the birds moved towards him he let out a Batman growl, the birds left and Dick giggled into Bruce's chest. The Dark Knight hugged his son tighter...

His son...

"I-I accidentally saw your reply to Wally"

"Good"

The thin arms around him tightened and his chest felt wet, Bruce finally let his own tears fall when he heard the next 5 words:

"Because you are my Dad"

"*Sniff* And you're my son Dick...You _are_ my s-son"

* * *

 ***sniff* i'm gonna go cry myself now...oh my god i can't see anything! oh where did i put my bag of tissues?  
**

 **oh my chest...**


	6. Chapter 6: Separate Worlds

**oh god i'm still crying T.T**

 **and i'm just gonna make it worse now**

 **Some of you might recognize some elements from Young Justice Season 1 Episode 19 "Misplaced"**

* * *

 **~Chapter 6: Separate Worlds, Holding you again~**

The Bioship landed in the Cave's hanger and the Team started unloading the crates, they even managed to get groceries.

"Did you get everything?"

Batman, Red Tornado and Zatara were waiting for them as they returned "Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries" M'Gann replied as Wally speeded over to the crate she just lowered and almost drooled.

Kaldur just passed Batman holding a crate of his own when something small shot past him with a creepy echoing laugh, sending half the team jumping. Robin had been hiding under Batman's cape and now flipped onto a large crate grinning.

"Guys! You're suppose to be on alert!" He cackled and sat down. Kaldur picked up the crate he had dropped "Perhaps it would be wise for you to continue doing that? We might catch on in the end and be alert should the Cave be rediscovered"

Robin's brows quirked at that and looked at Batman, but of course, his mentor/father was stone faced. Thou they had their own Bat-language. "Or Batman could drill you through stealth lessons for 6 hours, 10 minuets break and then another 6 hours!" "Dude! how are you not dead yet?!" "I knew acrobatics before I became his partner!"

M'gann looked up at that "Wait- before his partner? Aren't you-"

Robin leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees "Nope, just a ward" Conner blinked confused "Okay you're lying! you're as creepy as Batman, you disappear into thin air like him and for crying out loud I didn't even hear you in here!" Batman smirked while everyone's jaws dropped, save Zatara and Red Tornado.

They kept unloaded the ship when Artemis and Zatanna exited the elevator, Robin heard Batman and Zatara's conversation about Zatanna visiting. He though about how Batman was protective but they lived in Gotham so they weren't safe either day or night, he had enough scars from either kidnappings and the fussing from Bruce and Alfred that came afterwards...He was used to it.

"I just wish I could get used to the idea that my little girl is...*sigh* growing up" Zatara said.

"How do you think I feel with Robin? You remember how I was before he came flying into our lives" Batman mumbled, loud enough for the magician and Robin to hear. Zatara nodded, clearly remembering "Yes, thou there are some premature feather left in those wings of his"

Robin grinned "You're not going to drop the bird thing are you?!" He called out, his answer was a 'Nope' and 'Perhaps in 40 years'.

He pouted and tossed a pack of tissues at them, Batman caught it easily. There was a thud and everyone turned to see the crate Conner had been carrying but he was gone, then M'gann and Wally disappeared.

Batman gaze fell on Robin just as the bird and Kaldur disappeared, he heard Zatara call out for his daughter...The whole Team had disappeared...In front of 3 League members! Batman wasn't sure his heart worked properly.

"Robin" He choked.

* * *

Robin gasped as the crate Red Tornado just lifted shattered, he heard Zatanna call out for her dad but his eyes were on Batman. He could see the fear behind that cowl and felt his heart stop when Batman disappeared.

 _*Calm down...He's Batman...He's fine...They'll find out what happened...Everything will be fine...Batman's fine..._

 _Dad is fine!*_

They ran into the mission room and found that every adult 18 and older had disappeared, meaning that there were terrified kids and teens around the globe. Robin and Zatanna remained at the Cave while the others spread out, he tried to reach the Batcave but he got nothing...Alfred was missing too.

* _Batman will fix it...The League will figure it out...We'll just do what we can here and hope for the best...Question: Did Technology or Magic cause this?*_

"Traditional media is offline but kids worldwide are posting the same thing, every adult above 18 have just...Disappeared. The sorcery to pulls this off? Scary big" Zatanna said after Kid Flash went off com, Robin surprised her.

"And we need you to locate them" Robin said, trying to control himself.

"How am I-" He turned back to his screen and pulled up a footage of them last month when Zatara helped them locate the Injustice League, his heart ached as his eyes behind the shades fell on Batman. When this was over, he was seriously going to brake his father's rib-case hugging him and he really hoped he'd get bruises from Batman's hug.

Zatanna was rambling about the words being part of it and the rest took training and that she wasn't on her dad's level, Robin smiled a bit "Hey, I'm nowhere near Batman's level either! * _glanced down on himself_ * or his height!" Yay, she actually laughed at that "I know it's hard but try and stay whelmed **(AN: omg i used the word xDD)** , we'll find your dad, Batman... all of them...It's what we do.

* * *

On the adult side Bruce was sitting in Robin's room at the cave after he informed the League of the crisis, once he was done he headed in there and tried to calm down...

Not so easy when both his mind and heart was going haywire, the second he closed his eyes he saw his son and heard him clearly...He really was losing his sanity without Robin!

Once he had at least an ounce of self control he pulled up the cowl and left the room, he found Zatara in Wally's room looking at the Helmet of Fate. The magician was more over protective of his daughter then Batman was of his son, which surprised Batman.

"So, how desperate are we?"

* _He's going to keep her under a bunch of padlocks and keys for the rest of her life after this...I can't do that with Robin thou, Alfred would skin me*_

"I've informed the Watchtower of you locating the vocal point of Roanoke, the rest of the League is spread out to avert the chaos. You, Red Tornado and I are on our own"

"I would do anything to get my daughter back"

They looked back at the helmet, not liking the idea that they might have to use it, once the helmet was donned Fate would never let go of that person.

"Yes, but we both know there are many ways for you to lose her" "So, not that desperate then, not yet"

They headed back to the mission room to discuss a plan when the computer announced Captain Marvel, Batman had said he was missing but clearly not. Cap's ramble however calmed his nerves, one world held the adults and the other held the kids. Batman did everything he could not to crash on his knees and breath out.

Robin was okay...His son was okay.

Captain Marvel could travel between the worlds and soon their plan was in motion, they headed to Roanoke to stop the magicians on their side while the Team fought Klarion, Lord of Chaos, on their side. They held up pretty well but suddenly Captain Marvel informed that Robin had donned the helmet.

Robin...Helmet...

Batman almost had a cardiac arrest.

* * *

Zatanna revealed the Helmet of Fate from it's hiding place but Robin snatch it when she looked away when Kaldur groaned and fell on his knees.

* _Bruce and Alfred are going to either get strokes or cardiac arrests hearing about this! But Fate is the only one who can stop Klarion!*_ Robin thought as he hid out of sight and waited for the right moment, he heard Billy explain that the gem in the center of the pentagram was the key to winning this fight.

Robin took a deep breath as he lifted the helmet * _I love you dad...I love you so much, which is why I have to do this!*_

"Robin!"

"Stop!"

"Robin don't! ROBIN!"

Robin put on the helmet and felt how his body was taken over. Doctor Fate rose in the air and while he fought Klarion, he spoke to Robin at the same time, wanting to know why he had done this.

"You risk everything to merge the worlds together? Even thou you knew that I might not release you?"

"I'm not exactly the magic type...Despite my heritage" Robin shrugged as he sat down "But after my parents' murder Batman took me in, I've come this far because of him...And it's because of him I'm doing this"

Fate was silent for a moment "He is your father...You risk your life day and night to keep the world safe...And Batman's sanity...That is a bond I will not break heartlessly, I will release you until someone willing to done my helmet appears...You have a most adventurous upbringing ahead" Robin nodded and stood up again.

Outside, the worlds had merged together and they were all watching Fate hover in the air "Your boy was willing to sacrifice everything for the world, willing to sacrifice his love for you Batman...It is a bond I will not break"

Wally and Kaldur looked at each other in worry when Fate mentioned that he had release Kent Nelson to the afterlife "I will...Release your son _*Everyone's hearts leaps in their throats*_ until someone willing to done my helmet appears, if I am needed in a moment like now those hosts will be released as well. Children should have a chance to live and surpass their parents and mentors"

Fate lowered to the ground and when the helmet was removed the blue and gold suit changed to black, red and yellow. Robin opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision "Okay, after-effects of the helmet...Not Asterous" He swayed a bit before dropping the helmet and almost face planted in the ground when M'gann lifted him with her powers into Batman's waiting arms.

"We'll kick him back if he sneaks to the Cave" Wally promised.

Batman left and entered the Batplane, he didn't dare let go of Robin so he set the plane on auto-pilot when it was in the air and held his son in his lap. Robin was asleep as Batman wrapped his cape around him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again...I thought I'd never hold you in my arms again" Batman whispered as he gently kissed his son's forehead. "My son...My Robin..." Robin snuggled closer to Batman's chest, nose touching the batsymbol.

Next time Robin ended up in surgery, he would ask Leslie Thompkin's to place tracers under his skin before she finish stitching.

* * *

 **Looong one-shot, several things out of place, way to many OCC's  
**

 **but who can't resist a bomb of Bat-fluff?! xD (i can't even resist a chibi Robin)**


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy dad? Crazy kids!

**the chaotic bat-siblings are back! xD**

 **and a stubborn Kryptonian and father-son resemblance! Screw blood relations with the Batfamily**

* * *

 **~Chapter 7: Crazy dad? Crazy kids! Period!~**

Bruce looked up slightly when Dick's cheerful yell for mercy echoed in the Manor and the sound of him running followed by the patter of smaller feet and squealing was heard.

He smiled when they neared his study "I need Robin tonight so don't kill him" He called when Dick shot past the door "Okay dad!" Jason, Tim, Steph and Cass called as they ran past as well before Cass came back with Damian in the carrier on her back. Bruce and Alfred always worried if she could handle that.

She lifted Damian and handed him over to Bruce "Coming back for him when we catch Dick!"

"What did he do now?" He flickering her nose as he said that.

She giggled and ran out "He was gone to long! Hi Alfred!"

The grandfather-Butler nodded "Master Dick ran to the orangery if you plan to pick up the chase" He lowered his tray a bit so she could reach for a sandwich and a juice box, thanked him and then headed for the orangery. Bruce went back to his papers with Damian snoozing against his chest.

"I repeat: I need Robin tonight" Alfred shrugged as he set the tray down "I'll try save the lad then as it appears he is not allowed to be at school for certain period of time, oh and Mr. Kent called and requested to speak with you in person" Alfred left the room and Bruce grumbled something about 'stubborn Kryptonians' and smiled when he heard the kids come down the corridor again.

"I was at school! Is that a crime?!" Dick laughed as he sprinted away from his younger siblings, shouldn't they have given up now?!

"Yes!" Tim giggled, Jason shouted for them to catch him and the girls made adorable 'lion roars'...They couldn't even scare the bats down in the cave.

Dick skidded to a stop, grasped the top door post and swung up so that he was crouching on the wall above the door and held on tight as the kids came in "Wha- how- Where's he go?!" Jason looked left and right in the room only seeing Bruce, Alfred and Damian being held by Bruce. Tim and Steph ran to the left and Cass pulled Jason back the way they came.

The acrobat waited a moment before flipping back down "Phew! They've been casing me around the grounds and then inside the house" He breathed and picked up Damian from Bruce, the baby was making grabbing motions with his hands and nuzzled his ear over Dick's heart. The teen sat down on the chair in front of the desk gently running his fingers through the short black hair, the baby was out in a heart beat.

"I swear I'm gonna have to be home-schooled or take online courses if they keep this up!" Bruce smiled as he watched the two, still not unable to believe that these kids were his, all of them!

"Maybe you should take some time off and play with them and when they are tired of you, you might be able to sneak to the cave" Clark said as he entered the study and saw Damian "But then again...You kids are all stubborn, whatever size" Dick bat-glared him but his was only half the strength compared to Batman's.

Bruce smiled at his son and put down his pen "Why are you here Clark?"

"Well-" He didn't get far as Dick perked up.

"Please tell me you're accepting Conner!"

Clark sighed "No and-" This time he shut up when Dick surpassed Batman's Bat-glare! He forgot that the kid was scarier then his adopted father "-I'll think about it some more" He gulped and Bruce smirked at him, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He was going to enjoy this.

It seemed like Dick could make more progress in mere seconds then he had managed in months bringing the two Kryptonians together...He should have gone to Dick in the first place!

"My parents don't even know about him!"

 _*Bat-glare*_ "Then tell them!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Dick waved his free hand towards Bruce "I'm HIS son! Of course I'm crazy! I'm a bat remember?!"

"Oh god no!"

Clark whined as he turned away covering his face as dread took over his features, for years he had feared this would happen. Bruce was crazy to have let Dick fight crime at the age of 9 and taking in the other kids, who disappeared and reappeared and already doing bat-glares at him. Steph and Cass had scared him more times then he could count, Jason was just trouble and little shy Tim just zipped behind Bruce.

Bruce was grinning now as Clark's shoulders slumped in defeat "Alright...I'll tell them that...He's my brother" Victory! Bruce fist bumped and mentally screamed that he seriously loved his eldest son!

Clark left the Manor and Dick grinned "How was that hard?!"

"You have any idea how long I've been trying to make them at least talk to each other?! You managed in just seconds!" Dick shrugged and stood up to put Damian in his crib.

"Guess I'm surpassing you!"

"What have I told you about growing up to fast?!" Bruce growled.

"Hmm...That I shouldn't?"

* _Don't grow up and act like me! But even if you changed, I'd still love you*_ Bruce though but nodded anyway.

"Good boy"

* * *

 **And the rest of the kids didn't find Dick until they found him at the dinner table! xD he was called in sick the next 3 days to quell their greed for spending time with him.**

 **Clark finally told his parent about Conner and they accepted his as a 2nd son!**

 **Dick Grayson/Richard Wayne's awesomeness strikes again! :D**

 **thanks for reading**


	8. Chap 8 - 1st chapter 2016: New year bats

**happy new year! :D 2016's 1st chapter  
**

 **have a Batfam fic!**

 **written and posted in the middle of the night**

* * *

 **~Chapter 8: New year Bats~**

 **December 31th 2015**

"I'm home! Please don't kill me for missing Christmas I was stuck with BPD shifts!" Richard called out as he closed the door and put his bags by the stairs.

"Oh thank goodness!"

Dick looked up as Alfred trapped him in a hug "Sorry Alfie, I dropped my phone during a fight and it broke to pieces. I managed to save the SIM and Memory cards but I need to get a new phone" Dick hugged his grandfather.

Alfred drew back and breathed "We were worried about you! Jason, Timothy and Cassandra went to your apartment but you weren't there!" "Ya, I stayed at the station. We've opened a sort of short time living area for those under longer shifts, we just pack a necessary bag and stay there for faster call outs. Between the 18th and 30th I was one of these officers staying there.

"Still...You should go see Master Bruce"

Dick's smile quickly morphed to a look of dread "Oh hell!" He kicked off his shoes and threw off his jacked as he ran towards Bruce's study and slowed down as he heard a voice inside.

 _'...-He's been missing for 2 weeks Clark! You know Dick call almost everyday telling us he's alive! But on December 18th there was no call and on the 25th Jason, Tim and Cass went to his apartment and were almost having a panic attack! It's 31th and no sign of him in Blüdhaven or Gotham...My son is nowhere to be found and you tell me to calm down?!'_

There was a slam so Dick guessed Bruce had ended the call, he cracked the door open enough to peak in.

Bruce was sitting by his desk with his head in his hands and his shoulders were slightly shaking, he jumped a bit when his com link went on. "What?...All of them?...A week before he went missing?...I've checked every tracer and got nothing...Alright, all of you come home..." Dick felt his eyes burn when Bruce finally cracked from the worry and covered his face again, this time he was crying heavily.

Dick pressed his lips together when he remembered that he hadn't told his family that both his phone and comlink were broken, his comlink had been destroyed during a Nightwing patrol and he had only been home long enough to grab a bag for his long shift and hadn't thought of leaving a note.

He silently walked in and realized that his light blue jeans and white t-shirt might be bad choice of clothing right now, he did however put on his navy blue hoodie that had been around his waist and then kept walking towards the desk. Dick crouched beside the chair and placed a hand on Bruce's arm.

"Dad...I'm h-home"

Bruce's head shot up, looking at Dick in disbelief before the tears fell faster as he pulled his son against him and Dick hiccuped as he buried his face in Bruce's chest and didn't care that he couldn't breath "I'm sorry, m-my phone and com were both b-broken and I...Dad I'm so sorry!"

"D-Dick...Oh god you...You're alive! I-we- oh god!" Bruce couldn't speak clearly as he hugged his son.

After almost 20 minuets and now sitting on a couch instead of the floor did Bruce manage to speak "Dick we looked everywhere...We thought you were-" "I know and I'm sorry" Dick was sitting sideways on the couch with his legs over Bruce's lap, his hand was rubbing over his father's heart knowing that it would help them both calm down.

The once death-worried father ran his fingers through the black hair, kissing his son's forehead and refused to let go "Your siblings haven't been sleeping since you- went on BPD patrol and when they tried they just woke up screaming and...Don't ever do that Dickie...I lost all control, I was so worried and when I tried to be Batman...I couldn't...I didn't know what to do" Dick pressed his tear stained face in Bruce's neck.

"Guess that settles it: We are cursed. Maybe our love is as unhealthy like everyone says...I'm sorry I missed Christmas and-"

 _"OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE?!"_

 _"JASON PUT YOUR GUNS AWAY!"_

 _"I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR SCARING THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF US!"_

Dick cringed "I am sooo dead, aren't I?" Bruce didn't say anything as the doors to his study flew up and Damian jumped onto them, pressing his face in Dick's chest "A-Alfred explained but...don't ever..."

"Okay, 'Sorry' isn't going to cover this" Dick sighed.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent on yelling, cursing, hugs and promises. Cass dragged Dick into the living room and dived under the tree where a pile of presents lay waiting, Dick's jaw dropped at the sight. Cass tossed him a gift wrapped in blue and sat by the tree to repeat the motion while Dick opened the gifts.

It held a new Iphone which Dick cheered over, he reached into his front pocked and pulled out a plastic bag that held his old one. Jason whistled as the bag was emptied on the table "Yeah, I can understand the lack of phone calls now...What happened?"

"You don't wanna know, Tim could you take the SIM and memory cards? I think they're okay but..."

"Ya sure, I can fix your phone too while I'm at it! Same as the old one?" Dick nodded and rubbed the now sore spot on his head as he didn't see the next present come flying "Deserved that one..."

Steph snorted "No you deserve a full 24 hours on the training mats with Dad!" "I'm not going to be forgiven am I?" Of course she forgot that Dick was the only Bat immune to the full fledged Bat-glare...Heck not even Alfred's had an effect on him! Dick opened the gift in his lap and found Iphone accessories along with a Batman and both red and blue Nightwing shells, quirking a brow at them before looking at his family said a lot. Bruce showed his own new shell that was covered in chibi robins and small bat as if saying ' _I have worse_ '...But the look in his blue eyes said otherwise.

Soon all of Dick's presents were opened and they just sat there talking, getting text messages and calls from other heroes promising to kill Dick when they had time to see him. Alfred announced that dinner was ready and Dick, as always, was the first to blast past him. The back drafts always managed to mess Alfred's uniform but he just muttered something about to much time with speedsters, Damian plopped down beside Dick and the two had a napkin duel by the time the rest of the family sat down.

It was like the past 2 weeks hadn't happened, how fast they forgot about it seeing Dick act like he usually did.

* * *

 **~Later, 30 seconds to midnight 2016~**

"Boys! Stephanie! Jackets on!" Bruce chuckled as his sons and blond haired daughter barreled past him and Cass, with Dick in the lead of course and the rest of the Robin squad hot on his tail feathers. It was like they didn't hear him as they ran out in the cold barely remembering to put on shoes.

Dick skidded to a stop by his car and unlocked the trunk, starting to hand out the fireworks that a friend of his had bought when he figured that Dick wouldn't have time to do it himself. Jason started to place them in the snow a bit away from the family and Tim lit smaller crackers that had Damian and Cass enchanted, Bruce came up at them and put on their jackets before heading towards his first and second sons.

Jason looked up just in time and waved him back as Dick lit two fireworks. Both stepped back as the fireworks shot up lighting the dark sky and Damian jumped at the loud explosion.

Bruce held him and Cass against him "Still no used to them?" "No" Cass mumbled and giggled when the small cracker in Dick's hand exploded and covered both his and Jason's faces in soot, there wasn't even a trace on that white streak in his hair. Alfred had remained inside watching them all with the animals who didn't seem to be frightened by the fireworks like most animals are.

"Kinda hard to believe we've survived this long...With all the hardships and stuff..." Tim said as he watched Dick lit their last firework before both men headed back to them, Bruce held out their jackets and shook his head as both of them were out in jeans and Batman t-shirts.

In fact now that he looked at them, they had that kind of t-shirt but the bat emblem was in different style and color...Had he changed his uniform that many times?.

Jason was looking at Dick carefully, thinking of the times he had been close to lose his older brother and the times he feared Dick would turn his back on the black sheep of the family...But he hadn't. Dick had stayed by his side and came to his rescue, never given up on him.

"I'm glad you're here Dick... I thought you wouldn't get chance to see the start of a new year " Jason mumbled, loud enough for the first Robin to pick up. Dick turned his blue eyes towards his brother.

"I've got a stubborn family keeping me alive...I don't think I'm gonna fly that high in the air just yet...I'm sorry for worrying you like that" He wrapped an arm around his brother. Jason smirked when he though of the times he had imagined his brother dressed in white and large wings on his back and how scared he had been that it might have come true during those 2 weeks, he didn't even try to get out of the headlock.

"Guys! What's your new year's promise?" Stephanie called out to them.

Dick smirked and Jason laughed "Keep a few certain bats above ground!" They both felt something hit their heads and when they wiped around they saw Bruce send another two right in their faces, one hit Dick and he swan dived in the snow and Jason avoided the other, grabbing his own hand full.

"But we didn't promise anything about angelic behaving this year!" He shouted

"Oh don't you kids even dare!" Bruce laughed and soon a full out snow battle broke out, Tim jumped on Bruce's back and tossed another snow ball at Dick before hugging his father "But we will promise to not leave you alone Dad" Bruce chuckled as he looked at them all, laughing when Damian canon balled into Dick's chest sending them both back in the snow.

Dick's laughter was loudest over their screams as he and Damian throwed snowballs in a speed that would make the Flash family jealous, they hit Steph and Jason who barely had time to grab their own snow balls. Damian made a huge one that he tried to toss but it was to heavy so when he lifted it over his head it tipped backwards and him with it.

"Dad, are you saying you don't want us to behave?" Cass giggled.

"Around other people you will behave but around me? You're forbidden!" Bruce trapped them both in his arms watching all Robins, except the 3rd, go crazy in the snow.

"Oh come on Jim!" Tim called out and face palmed.

Every bat looked towards the city and saw the Batsignal shine through the still firework lit sky.

New year

Same old villains

Same Batfamily fighting crime.

* * *

 **mix of sadness and happiness  
**

 **posting 2 chapters!**

 **time of this note: 03:36**


	9. Chapter 9: Wise Bird Under Batcape

**ok, so this chapter was suppose to be chapter 8 and was written like before midnight and was supposed to be uploaded dec 31th but mom wouldn't stop nagging me about going downstairs,**

 **then i wrote the current chapter 8: New year bats...and i had to re-upload that chapter because i had not clue of the chapter nr but i have finally fixed that so NOW i can upload this chapter  
**

 **and in these shots, Dick and the others always calls Bruce Dad ^-^**

* * *

 **~Chapter 9: Wise Bird under Bat-cape~  
**

Dick was worried about Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman. They were working around the clock in both civvies and costumes with no sign of taking a brake, the Team and League had noticed this as well but they all knew he was the only one who could get through their thick skulls.

Bruce had spent most of the day working on the batcomputer and showed no signs of stopping, Alfred had been down with lunch and left him.

"Dad? Gotham's villain routines are getting a bit dated, maybe we can install others when you have time...What am I saying? We two never have time! Our lives never gets boring!" He blocked a punch and flipped over the routine robot, roundhouse kicked and it slammed down and turned off. Walking over to the computer he noticed several things that explained the lack of words from the man...But also told him the man was stressed out.

"Maybe, you've gone over them all 5 times today, braking time record repeatedly" Bruce finally spoke and leaned back rubbing his eyes "Alright, I can practically feel something is bothering you" Dick just shrugged and walked over to their costumes, having been repaired the night before but not hung up yet.

Dick smiles as he picked up Bruce's cape and looks at the cowl for a few minuets before putting it on and looks in the mirror, he looked ridiculous but hopefully he could brighten everyone's mood. The good thing was that Clark and Diana were coming over to discuss League business without others interrupting them, the 3 founders were going to be here in the cave.

Small bird in a big bat cape? Cuteness level: lethal.

"Master Bruce, Miss Prince and Mr. Kent had arrived"

"Thank you Alfred" Bruce turned away from the computer, he really needed a break anyway from looking at the screens.

They talked for a few minuets and their expressions changed, becoming darker and words got hoter each minuet. Dick looked at the mirror one last time and walked out from his hiding place.

"I told you I was still small!" He called out and felt the cowl shift as he moved.

They turned to look at him and the conversation was dropped.

"Well you're only dragging half the cape now then last time you tried it!" Clark chuckled while Diana tried to remain in her seat, thou she really wanted to hug the boy, Bruce smiled as he wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders when he was close enough and removed the large black cape.

"You're never gonna stop doing this are you?"

"If it cheers you guys up then no, I won't stop! You guys have been stressed and in bad moods lately...?" Dick was about to take his own seat but Bruce grabbed him around the waist and pulled his son into his lap, he wasn't letting go either. The adult heroes shared a look before remembering that Dick was actually wiser then the three of them together, much to Bruce's pride, Clark's amusement and Diana's surprise (that was slowly becoming fondness).

Giving a deep sigh Clark opened his mouth but Dick cut him off, telling them that he knew already and hadn't sleep for over 3 days because of it.

"You know maybe spending some time off from work in civvies might help you, M'gann and Artemis are to shy to ask but they wanna spend some time with you * _Diana blushed_ * and I know you don't really wanna be near Superboy but...There are somethings he can't get the grip off with his powers, maybe some days at the Kent farm will help? And you have your parents there to help * _Clark looks away, but sighs after a minuet_ "

They tried to deny about the stress but he wouldn't let them win "You always tell us to take some time off and not push ourselves to our limits, but you have gone beyond that limit! Dad you're so stressed you got beaten by Penguin, who takes less then 5 minutes to take down! And I managed to save W-E from a complete disaster correcting your paper work and call Lucius about it...Heck everything was like 100 ton heavy on 'Dis' in disaster!"

Bruce looked surprised because he hadn't even known about his mistakes in the paper work and he really didn't know about Penguin, he thought they were fighting Riddler! Dick's look proved him wrong. He rubbed a hand over his face before moving it to rest on the back of his head and sighed. "Alright, that '100 ton Dis' thing is making sense now...We are running on fumes...Oh god what about the League and the Team?"

"They know it too and the Team. Captain Atom, Black Canary and Lantern Jordan will cover the League part and Lantern Stewart will take care of the Team's missions, they knew I was the only one who could get through to you" Dick explained leaving them stunned for a good while.

Dick squeaked when he was suddenly in the high air hugged by Diana and Bruce just deflated in his seat, Clark had placed his head on the table in disbelief. But in the end the three of them agreed to Dick's suggestions and soon it was just the duo left in the cave and Bruce was the one squashing his son to jelly.

"Please tell me you will rest for a few days before going non-stop again? I can do a short patrol on my own and be back early" Dick said but he felt Bruce arms shake a bit at the thought of his son out on his own in Gotham, he never wanted Dick on solo patrols again. Joker had kidnapped him once and Bruce had almost gotten a heart attack, he only found him because Catwoman and Poison Ivy had scared the location out of Harley Quinn.

Last time he ever let his son out on solo patrol...LAST time.

"You're 13 years old, you avert chaos at W-E and you even manage to keep the League and the Team in order to keep the world safe...How?!" Dick just smiled as he looked at the cowl again in his hands, Bruce hugged him tighter.

"Just because birds are small creatures doesn't mean that they can't do amazing things"

Bruce chuckled as he crushed the teen against his chest and kissed his cheek.

"You're not a bird...You're an angel"

"Okay, I'm an angel using a bird as a cover" Dick giggled as he hugged his father.

* * *

 **no one can resist Robin x)  
**

 **except for complete idiotic villains who wants to kill him.**


	10. Chapter 10: Angel Walking Among Heroes?

**back on track with the chapters!**

 **from season 2 episode 20 'Endgame', no casualties  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 10: Angel walking among heroes?~**

Nightwing was alone in the Batplane keeping an eye on the 21st MFP he had found thou there were supposed to be only 20. The second he had found it he had called the plane and was now heading towards the North Pole hoping to stop it before going chrysalis.

A small golden ankh appeared above the co-pilot seat and a Reach-Tech virus egg landed there and the ankh disappeared, he smiled as he neared the location, grabbed the egg and jumped out of the plane.

He ran into the small cave and groan as the Beetle drones dropped dead on the ground, looking at the egg he hoped that he could hack it and perhaps strengthen the virus Luthor had installed. He bent down to one knee and pulled out a cable from his glove, hooking it up to the egg and started his holo-computer with one screen showing the egg, another connected to the Batplane so he was aware of what happened outside, right now he was inside the vortex of the chrysalis and another showing the six league members arriving back on Earth.

His comlink was a screaming mess as everyone realized that he was there and hurried to save him but the chrysalis energy kept them back from doing anything.

Red Hood was screaming into his comink and he could hear Red Robin and Robin chant for him to be alright, Black Bat was a crying mess and Spoiler was struggling against Atom and Batman was being held down but the other 5 leaguers that had returned from Rimbor.

** _Hope this works because I've never used this software before**_

"NIGHTWING!"

Some of the energy hit him but he was to focused to care much...

He kinda did notice his left hand got slightly transparent. ** _Oooookay, let's hurry this up and try to stay whelmed!**_

 _..._

"What's going on?!" Superman called out as soon as the green construct ship vanished and joined the heroes.

Kid Flash panicked "Nightwing found a 21st MDF that can destroy the Earth and he didn't tell us! He just headed here and now he's inside that vortex!"

"Nightwing is what?!" Batman shouted and tried to run towards the vortex but Superman grabbed him "Batman it might be to late! He got here before any of the others there's no way he's still alive"

"Let me go Atom! My brother's there!"

"Spoiler stop it! We're to late!" Captain Atom shouted.

Blue Beetle suddenly gasped and looked over his shoulder at the scarab "What do you mean cease to exist?!...No...He's a bat! They always manage the impossible it's- it's like they're not human! Nightwing will make it!" Blue chanted and shook his head before looking at the vortex that was now disappearing.

Both Supers used their power to find the first Robin but Superboy fell to his knees after a few seconds and Superman staggered back in shock and grief.

"I-I can't hear his heart!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him and the Bats froze on their spot and Batman could feel his heart stop in his chest, Nightwing couldn't be...

"No sign of body heat!" Superboy panicked and lowered his head before throwing it back, roaring in grief.

Batman lowered his face in the snow, his son was dead...His first robin, the heart of the family and his sanity was gone.

Red Hood collapsed and didn't hear Red Arrow shout at him or Starfire shake him to make him snap out of it, Spoiler went limp in Atom's arms as she slid to the ground in shock. Red Robin and Robin had gone both deaf and numb here they sat and no matter what Artemis or Aqualad did they got nothing.

Black Bat was laying on her side curled into a shaking ball as Miss Martian and Zatanna ran towards her, Miss Martain gathered the small Bat in her arms but Black Bat's head just rolled limply and when Zatanna angled her face at her all she saw was a blank look.

Dr. Fate appeared and looked at the vortex "There is nothing I can do to stop this because I knew there was not away of stopping him so I gave him a virus egg...I can't not see or change his fate"

The clouds parted as the sun shone down on the area and cast a gleam down on the middle of the now completely gone vortex, but now one seemed to care or noticed because they were looking down or covering their faces.

All they could think about was that Nightwing was gone.

...

** _Come on! Let this work**_

Green light, stronger virus!

"Yes!" He said and tapped his blue bird insignia, changing his suit and mask to Arctic mode (It was starting to get cold) and the blue bird turned silver.

"NIGHTWING!"

"Gee Wally, calm down" He chuckled as he removed the cable from the egg and slammed it against the MFD, sparks erupted almost immediately and soon it dropped to the ground but the chrysalis and the snow took a while to settle down. He heard everyone scream and thought he might be dead since he hadn't answered his comlink and his Arctic suit mode blocked any signs of body heat, heart beat and pulses.

"I-I can't hear his heart!" Superman shouted.

"No sign of body heat!" Superboy panicked.

* _*I might get grounded for this...Dad is going to make sure I don't get out until I at least 40...or 60**_

He looked up as the snow finally settled and turned off his holo-computer, looking at the pile of junk at his feet. ** _Well, no one's dead at least...Okay maybe me when Jay-bird get his claws on me**_

He jumped a little when he heard a grief chattering roar, the clouds parted and the sun shined over the area and he noticed how a gleam landed were he stood. He smirked and turned his gaze forward seeing the others standing there, Nightwing saw Batman on the ground with other Leaguers preventing him from running and his siblings was being checked by other heroes.

Beast Boy looked up and Nightwing smiled when the boy's eyes widen, his tears fell faster as he ran forward.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"You are aware of that I'm a _'little'_ hard to kill right?" Nightwing laughed as the shapeshifter crashed into his chest, by now everyone was looking at him.

"Nightwing your...Your suit is...White and sliver!" Canary stammered, he just shrugged. "Again, hard to kill"

Impulse crashed on his knees in shock as he stared at him, he caught Nightwing eye and saw him wink "Okay...I must have gone to an other Earth's past because were I come from...You're a demon...But here you're a...A...Oh my god ARE YOU-"

Nightwing chuckled before he full out laughed at their faces "Okay! You got me!" Now he had all the younger heroes plus his siblings over him crying, screaming, hugging and all other emotions. The League stood there watching as they tried to process the whole thing.

Impulse's world: Nightwing's a demon...

Here:...Angel?!

"I fricking knew he wasn't human!" Red Arrow gasped and finally fainted along with a few others.

Batman staggered forward but Superman caught him when he was about to fall "You were right Bruce..." The kryptonian whispered and looked over at the Team.

"He really is an angel...And he just surpassed the entire Justice League...He's the real hero here"

Batman nodded but inside the Bat-suit Bruce Wayne was on his knees crying ** _My boy...He was so small when I took him in, so eager to be a hero and show me how much he do! All this time...My son was a real angel...I had my own guardian angel under my wing this whole time...**  
_

 _**Dickie..._ _**_

 _**I know dad...I love you too...All of you**_

* * *

 **i'm crying T.T this is how I wanted Endgame to finish, not Wally dying and Nightwing disappear and see Darkseid's ugly face and then this cliffha-...**

 **omg D8 it's been 4 years since the Endgame episode!**

 **DC Nation please where is our season 3?! T.T**


	11. Chapter 11: Cop or Buisness Job?

**ok, this is like a tie in for chapter 2 :) you might have to read it again to understand this one...or you catch on fast**

 **this was written all night  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 11: Cop or business job? Why not both!~**

The Wayne's were stuck at another Gala, spread out in small groups and everyone wanted to have a word with them, Damian stayed near Tim and Cass clung to Jason's arm while Stephanie stayed glued to Bruce's side. She still wasn't used to being a Wayne and going on these things but Dick had told her that he had felt the same why and that it would go away eventually.

The eldest Wayne boy was stuck a little bit away from his family but thankfully he had Commissioner Gordon beside him talking with the most annoying business man he had ever met! Geez, how did Bruce have the patience not to hit these kinda of guys?!

Bruce's patience for his kids was endless...Actually he didn't want them to behave at home because he had admitted that quiet Manor reminded him of the years before Dick came and he never wanted to go back to that again, well they made chaos alright and Alfred really didn't bat an eye when he cleaned the mess afterwards.

"...And then the ridiculous choice of career Richard! You're the heir to one of the biggest companies in the world and you choose to be a cop?! Outrageous!" The man said and looked away as he took a zip from the expensive champagne, Gordon rolled his eyes.

"The Wayne kids have different ideas of helping people, Richard's is the most noble one and-" Gordon tried to say...

Keyword: Tried.

"A complete waste of talent! Guess gypsies are like that!" the man interrupted.

** _Oh heaven above he didn't just- Barbara, find Bruce now for god sake!**_ Jim grabbed his phone and text his daughter who was over by Bruce and Stephanie.

She looked at her phone and gasped, making the two Wanye's, Lucius and Leslie look at her "Barb-" She just turned the phone so Bruce could see the message and his jaw dropped "Shit, where are they?!" He hissed and looked around the room, Steph sent texts to the others to keep a look out for Dick and copied the text from Barbara's phone.

Jason and Cass almost reached for their hidden gun and knife but managed to remain calm, Tim and Damian didn't have that kind of control so they walked up to the second floor of the Gala room to keep a look out from there...And tried not to strangle anyone.

Dick hadn't said a word about the gypsy thing but explained that as a cop he felt like he was doing so much more then just sit behind a desk all day, the man just huffed and when a waiter walked by with champagne glass on her tray he placed his empty glass on it and took a new one, nodding his head in thanks and took another swing.

 _**Don't punch him...don't punch him**_ Dick chanted in his head and noticed his two little brothers leaning against the rail on the second floor _**Yep, defiantly don't punch him! Bad example Dick, don't teach your little brothers bad things...Wait...We're the kids of the fricking Batman so that train derail fast**_

Bruce was still looking around for his eldest when a woman came towards him "Oh my Mr. Wayne! Who is this young lady?" She said referring to Stephanie who hid slightly behind Bruce "This is Stephanie, my second daughter and 5th child **(kill me later, for now she's the 5th arrival, Damian arrived about a week after)** and...Well, she's still not used to these things or the name change"

"Really now? And she's in school? Excellent! Perhaps she will make a better chose then that failure son you first took in" The woman said as she took another zip from her glass, Bruce felt the blood flow in his left arm being cut off and clenched his jaw. If he found out that the others met more people who thought the same about Dick... He was so going to ask Selina, Ivy and heck even Harley to wreak the place! They saved Stephanie about 2 weeks ago and she still wanted to thank them.

Letting them wreak the place with people like this lady? He was tempted to let them to do it and look the other way!

"I mean- waste all that talent to be a cop? You must feel ashamed Bruce! To let someone like that be that kind of role model for the rest of your kids" The woman kept on.

** _You have no damn idea what you're talking about Mrs. Linnber. You have no idea what kind of hero my son is or what a role model he is for Jason and the others!**_ Bruce thought.

"Miss Wayne would you look over there? By the table? That is my son, close to your age and very handsome * _Stephanie made a gaging motion behind Bruce when Mrs. Linnber looked away_ * thou I have to admit, he's drinking problems might make him a little aggressive * _Bruce tensed and Stephanie could feel it_ * but he is at least running a very nice company and his choice is far better then Richard's"

 _**Ooooh lady you did NOT just insult my BROTHER! Calm down Steph, you and the others promised Dad to behave during these things, just breath**_ "I think Richard's chose is great! He's always been into helping people and so many have asked him if he had thought of being a cop!...But sometimes I think he enrolled just to give Daddy a speed ticket!" She giggled at Bruce's (very fake of course) baffled look.

"Are you kids working against me?" Bruce chuckled and pulled his little girl in a one-armed hug, Mrs. Linnber however just gave disagreeable sniff "Thou I'm sure you must be greatly disappointed in him for denying to run Wayne Enterprises" She kept going about it and Bruce was so glad he was holding onto Stephanie because he was sure he was going to slap the lady.

...

On the other side of the room Jason and Cass was mingling (trying to find Bruce or Dick) when they were stopped by another business man "I heard you kids chose to run the company with your father! Excellent choice!" He shook Jason's hand and stepped back because he could see that Cass was very shy with the way she was pressed slightly behind her brother.

"Thanks, we thought it would take some of the stress away from dad" Jason replied with a fake smile, holding his sister's hand tighter.

"It must be a hard blow for the career your older brother chose" He shook his head "Police...What was he thinking?" Okay now they were both competing on braking each other's hands and their own teeth but they tried to answer in normal tone and look calm...But the fuse was closing in on the stacked powder kegs and gasoline barrels that made up their temper limit for people like him...And insulting Dick?! Bones would be broken tonight!

Up on the second floor Damian had his hands behind his back clutching the rail poles as he and Tim were forced to listen to a couple who had known Tim's birth father and asked about Drake Industries, they congratulated him for merging it with Bruce's company and then it had escalated to Dick's career and that they must be disappointed in him.

Tim was sure his teeth was going to crack the way he clenched his jaw and he could feel Damian's aura waver between calm and full inferno explosion, they had hoped to be alone up here but nope, that was not going to be. Applaudes was heard and they all turned their attention to the man at the podium, the Gala was about declaring which company was the world's biggest.

Dick smirked as he went ninja on his little chat group and appeared close by the stage where other men and women were waiting, they smiled and shook his hands. Some of them asked for Bruce but Dick just shrugged and explained about Stephanie, no questions after that.

Mrs. Linnber was off again and Bruce was shaking, he would feel Stephine's nails dig into his skin through the sleeve when she mentioned that her son was going to get the award. Jason and Cass had cut the blood flow in their joined hands and Damian and Tim was holding onto the railing as tight as they could, hiding their white knuckles.

"...And lastly we are...Honestly both shocked and still not believing this but, the second place award goes to Lex Corp! * _Gasp were heard from everyone and the Wayne's froze because they hadn't heard their company name yet_ *...Meaning that...Wayne Enterprises...Is the Nr 1 company and the young man behind that fulfilled dream is none other then the eldest son of Bruce Wayne: Richard Wayne!"

Cheers erupted and those standing by the Wayne's who had insulted Dick most of the night dropped both jaws and currently held items as they watched Dick walk over and accept the award handed to him and stood by Luthor and the others as the media went completely out of control.

Damian turned an impish smiled at the couple behind him "What were you saying about our totally awesome brother?" Tim snickered so much he was struggling to remain on his feet, down on the main floor Jason whistle loudly with the hand not holding his overly hugging sister who was laughing of joy.

Mrs. Linnber gaped in shock as Steph whistled as well while she and Lucius was trying to keep Bruce on his feet, he was looking at the stage and caught Dick's eyes. He smiled at them and nodded before he caught the other Wayne's blue eyes.

"That boy is...How?!" Mrs. Linnber stammered in shock and Steph smiled smugly "Because my brother is both cop AND business man! Oh and...Do something about that garbage bag you call son because, he must have really failed if he just spends his time drinking"

"Stephanie Wayne" Oh, Bruce's brain was working again. The family managed to survive the evening and when they entered the limo with Alfred in the driver seat were they finally able to lose their temper when-

"Master Bruce, I received informations that Mad Hatter is on the lose somewhere around Robinson Park, something about a large robot"

Dick noticed his family's auras changed to evil and he really didn't like the look in his father's eyes...He was going to skip this patrol and stay at the Batcave, maybe find a weakness on the robot. Bruce nodded and as soon as the limo stopped it was just Dick and Alfred in the car.

"Oh dear, what happened tonight? Aside from the award!" Alfred smiled as he took it from Dick, who was looking towards the room that held the grandfather clock "Something about my choice of career and I think something was said that they didn't like very much...Especially Dad"

"What? That you took courses in both police work and business so that you could still do what you desired and help out Master Bruce with the company?"

"I think the tape got stuck and repeated 'Police work'"

Alfred followed Dick to the Batcave and found that the costume cases were empty and the Batmobile and the Red's bikes were missing.

"Oh dear"

"Yeeep, * _Dick cracks his fingers and sits by the Batcomputer_ * I think they mention how disappointed Bruce and the others were over me but judging by their faces at the award handout...I don't think they were" Dick pulled up the footage from the Gala and zoomed in on the family, he chuckled as Bruce almost hit the floor and Jason and Cass grinned and cheered.

Alfred placed a hand on the young man's shoulder "You are to amazing to be disappointed at my boy...And far to loving to feel shame"

"Guess they didn't get that memo" Dick smirked and found the blueprints and weakness of Mad Hatter's robot, he opened a com channel to the family.

"Alright, weakness found! Let's see if we can brake this Kinder Surprise egg and what's inside!"

**¤ _Chuckle¤ You're a walking surprise yourself chum..But I'm not complaining**_ Batman responded and Dick grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"And I'm not gonna stop being one Dad! Now, Red Hood get Robin and Black Bat behind the left leg and look for a-"

Alfred sat down and watched Dick work while the family was out on the field and notice that they were wrong.

Cop, business man...And one heck of a hero!

3 things that only Richard managed to achieve without even trying.

* * *

 **07:46 in the fricking morning...**

 **i'm going to bed**


	12. Chapter 12: A Father's Joy I

**ok, something's up with the site because when i try to reply on the reviews it can't find more then 3 :T**

 **and as you can see i've finally figured out how the crossover thing worked  
**

 **(I ran out of ideas so i made a father's day fic...is Wally's parents really abusing him? and i know Black Manta is Kaldur's birth-father and Artemis doesn't really wanna look at her own father so...ya, i'll just wait for your thoughts at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 12: A Father's Joy Part 1~**

"Uh...Father's day?" The team was looking confused at their little bird who was practically vibrating where he was being levitated by M'gann because he wouldn't stand still when he talked. Robin was grinning like crazy.

"Ya, it's 2 weeks from now so that should give us time to come up with something right?!" He said before he flipped so that he was sitting cross legged but he was upside down, then he looked at Connor and cringed "Whoops...sorry SB...Forgot about that...Detail" The kryptonian didn't like seeing the hacker sad so he just shrugged it away, Robin got exited over a lot of things and always forgot something.

Wally was rubbing his neck and Artemis her arms, Kaldur and M'gann was still learning Earth customs so they looked puzzled. Which Robin noticed and flipped so that he was upright again.

"Ok M'gann and Kaldur, Father's Day when you make a special effort for your father or father-figure...Like...J'onn is like a father to you right M'gann?"

"Oh yes! But special effort..."

"You're getting the hang of the cookie baking right? And you could go to a museum to learn more about earth" The whole team panicked when M'gann almost strangled the young bird in a hug and had to pry her arms of his neck before he literally changed color, Connor held him by the shoulders while Wally came running with an oxygen mask. Kaldur breathed in relief as M'gann disappeared towards the kitchen.

After a few minuets Robin removed the oxygen mask and gave a thumbs before he continued "Kaldur, you have living parents right?" "Yes, Calvin Durham but...I suspect that he is not my...Birth-father..." Robin shrugged and dropped one heck of a bomb on them.

"Hey, Batman isn't my birth-father so-"

"WHAT?!"

Robin rubbed his ears for the next 2 minuets as he gave them time to process the info before continuing "He took me in after both my parents were killed and to be honest- he is my dad in everything but blood...Don't you guys know that sometimes blood doesn't mean everything? It's the love the parent-figure has for you"

Artemis gaped at him before she rubbed her forehead "Uh Robin? Can we continue this later?...I need to think a bit on what you just said about blood and love thing...Like _deep_ thinking" Robin nodded and was surprised when they all filed out leaving him alone.

"Hey, I'm going back to Gotham! You know how to reach me!" Kaldur raised a hand to show that he had been heard and so the young bird turned around just as the Zeta tubes came online and Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado stepped out...Might as well be honest about the team's odd behavior- His fault and all.

"Robin where is the team?"

"Uh...Laying down for a bit...I'm...Uh...I might have given them a lot to think about" Robin lowered his head and didn't notice their odd looks before Batman turned back him "The team was needed for a reckon mission but if you're all troubled-"

Robin was rubbing his neck and looked towards the hallway where the sleeping quarters were "Um...Could I talk to you alone BC?" Well, that got their attention. Batman frowned but inside he was frozen and cursed himself for not paying attention to his son.

Black Canary nodded and the two left for the Waterfall Room where they could talk in private, there were no cameras or audio in here. Canary sat down but Robin remain standing "I think the others need to talk about family relations...And a possible lesson in the meaning of Father's Day"

"Robin what-" Dinah made calendar check in her head "...Oh you little-" She grinned.

"Great! Now you know what's up so bye!" He ran out of the room letting out his cackle "Batman! Canary is trying to maim me!" When she reached the Mission room the tube closed and Red Tornado just looked on "The amount of energy that the human body is able to posses still eludes me"

She just had to facepalm at that "Red, I'm not even sure that boy knows what 'gravity law' means...Heck he might to even be human!" Red turned his head at her "Does that inquired that The Batman might not be human as well?"

"...Let's just agree that anyone being trained by Batman in the future: They. Aren't. Human!"

* * *

 **~Later~**

"...Don't blame Robin for this, he got worried that he said something wrong" Canary had gathered the team in the Waterfall room because much to her surprise they thought listening to her and give each other advice might help them out.

"We do not blame Robin for anything! But may I ask- how someone so young...Can hold so much wisdom?" Kaldur had been shocked at the word 'blame' and had immediately tried to correct their Combat Teacher.

Canary smiled a bit at the wisdom part of his question "Well, Robin, as you know, have been fighting crime since he was only 9 years old. Batman took him in when he was 8 and trained him to be the fighter he is today, you'd be surprised when he goes 'wisdom bird' on the whole League. It's- It's hard to forget what he's been through and that he not like other teens out there"

That about fit what they had figured out about their little bird, now for the hard part "Robin mentioned something about 'Father's Day and...Well- that places us here" M'gann said from her seat in the chair opposite of Canary, Artemis was sitting on the armrest. "I'm still- new to the Earth customs but he said something that Father's Day is about special efforts for a father or a father-figure"

"And Robin didn't know that some of you have...Troubles or are unfamiliar with it?" Canary was starting to understand Robin's behavior now. "Well, did he give you any advice before the oddness started?"

"He did suggest to M'gann about cookies and museum visits...Her 'thank you hug' almost killed him so we had to go for an oxygen tank" Artemis said in the most normal tone she could muster. "Then he tells us that Batman isn't his real father and short circuit our brains! He's creepy as Batman, he disappears like Batman but thankfully does that laugh so we know he's gone and he-"

"-in short, he does things like Batman but their personality is different. The second truth is that before Robin appeared Batman was...Darker then now, he was more rash and almost lost his humanity to the darkness but Robin being so pure and full of life...He somehow managed to save Batman from that darkness, Robin is what keeps him human" Canary leaned back and now had to think carefully what she said about the duo, she didn't want to slip their identities out.

Conner looked puzzled at her before turned his gaze to the floor again "So...If we drop the Dynamic Duo subject and focus on the Father's Day subject, what are we suppose to do? Superman won't even look at me!"

Artemis hadn't said much because she was trying really hard not to lose her temper "I've been thinking about what Robin said-"

"'- _Sometimes blood doesn't mean everything? It's the love the parent-figure has for you'_ " Canary quoted with a smile on her face "Which bring us back to the wisdom Robin has, but what he tries to ask you all is: What do you feel for your mentors? Are they more then just that to you?"

The Team didn't say anything and after a while they walked out.

* * *

 **~Dick/Robin~**

"...Ugh! Alfred! What do you give someone who's the fricking Batman at night and a billionaire at day?! It's impossible to come up with either birthday, Christmas or Father's Day gifts!" Robin- Now Richard Wayne- exclaimed as he hit his forehead in the catalog he was going though on the Kitchen bar.

The family butler/Grandfather smiled at the act "I believe a simple day together is enough gift for him"

"But I want it to be special!"

Dick pouted as he looked through the catalog again and suddenly his eyebrows almost hit the ceiling "...You have time for some shopping today Alfie?"

Alfred quirked a brow as he looked at his grandson-figure before his eyes fell on the catalog, he just managed to stop the chuckle from braking out "As a matter of fact I do Master Dick, shall we head out now?" "Ya...In civvies! Grandfather/son trip?"

How Alfred managed to control himself from hugging the boy breathless was something not even Batman would figure out.

* * *

 **~Artemis~**

"Mom? Uh...You know Father's Day?"

Paula looked at her second daughter thoughtfully until she noticed that Artemis was rubbing a green arrow shaft with nothing at the tip, like she was fixing her arrows before coming to her mother for ideas.

"Yes dear? What is it?"

Artemis sat down on the couch and kept moving the arrow, the feather end brushing her cheek "Well, we were at the cave today and Robin said something that...Had us all thinking...Me especially" Paula closed her book because this was news to her, that the youngest member of their team had said that made Artemis uncertain about something.

"He said that...Blood sometimes doesn't matter but...The love a parent-figure have for you and I thought...Oliver has been short off like a father to me during these past months and-"

Now Paula understood and smiled "You don't know what to give someone who run their own large company and is a crime fighter?" "...Yeah, that's about it" Paula took a moment to think it over before she sat straight "And what about his first partner? Red Arrow?"

The blond girl had absolutely no idea where her mother was going with this but...It might be something that Green Arrow would like "Yeah? Roy was his first partner before me"

"Do they have something like a father-son relation?"

"Bad terms right now but-...Oh"

Paula laughed "What are you waiting for?! Call him and come up with something together! This is what Robin meant! Oliver is like a father to you and Roy and he loves you both!" Artemis perked up and vaulted off the couch to find her cell phone, she didn't notice her mother fist bump and whisper 'Thank you Robin'

* * *

 **~Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad~**

"...And now- I have come to realize that King Orin is...Like a father to me" Kaldur finished his deep thoughts. Queen Mera and Kaldur's birth-mother Sha'lain'a **(A/N: that was hard to spell :P)** sat in front of him and was now looking at each other thoughtfully before nodding with similar smiles.

"Kaldur, you have no idea how similar your words are to Orin's" Kaldur's closed eyes and low bowed head shot up "W-What?"

Mera smiled wider as she swam over to him and took his hand "Orin has, of late- seen you as more then his protege and subject...He has come to see you as a son and- so have I but I understand if you want to remain with your parents-" Sha'lain'a shook her head gently before she took swam over but she hugged him.

"If your heart has accepted that King Orin is your father-figure Calvin and I will not intervene but rather support you! We have never seen you this happy" Kaldur closed his eyes as his throat ached when he looked at Queen Mera.

"I would love to...Become your adopted son" Mera smiled brightly at him before the present adviser took out a document and gave it to the queen "Let us sign this and give it to Orin on Father's Day!"

* * *

 **Kaldur and Artemis's part are short because I started to full out cry when I wrote this *wipes tears* oh god um...**

 **I'll just split this ok? this chapter is getting rather long so, next will hold M'gann, Wally and Conner's Father's Day gift hunt you will also know what Dick found in that catalog.**

 **oh and remember that the site is preventing me from answering reviews as i don't know what is going on**


	13. Chapter 13: A Father's Joy II

**thank you for your reviews and your help! and for accepting that i have review reply trouble right now**

 **alright! let's see how it goes for M'gann, Wally and Connor. Then the chapter might be really long or split into another part depending on it length, part 1 was really long and holy crap this on is long too :P  
**

 **meh, they longer they are, the happier you guys get**

* * *

 **~Chapter 13: A Father's Joy part 2~**

 **~M'gann/Miss Martian~**

"These aren't burnt either! Okay, so how much icing should I put on them?...I'll do a thin layer on them!"

M'gann had baked most of the day and had been careful selecting Tupperware boxes that had her uncle's name on them in case Wally found them. That speedster couldn't possible be an earthling could he?

She was alone in the Kitchen until Conner wandered in and looked at all the cookies "Uh...Making sure he's not cookie-less for the next 3 months?"

M'gann giggled as she pointed to the kitchen bar "The cookies of the team is over there and these are my uncles! I had Flash ask my uncle since a speedster almost talk about food" "Nice strategy" "Thanks, would you like some juice, milk or soda?"

"...Do we have any strawberry/kiwi fanta left?" **(A/N: i used my 2nd fav drink xD #1 is cola)**

M'gann tossed one to him and took one herself while finishing the cookies for her uncle "Oh ya, I need to reserve some tickets for a museum!"

"Ask Canary about that because I remember clearly that two of us have no idea how that stuff works"

"...Might be a good idea"

* * *

 **~Conner/Superboy~**

Conner was in his room when M'gann voice in his head told him to head for the zeta tubes, he did as asked and saw Superman stand there who turned around when he heard him. Superman rubbed his neck before he spoke.

The clone's eyes were wide as dinner plates "I asked my mom for advice about a Father's Day gift and she said Dad wished I was young again and spending time- then I remembered you and the troubles you're having...Would you...Like to be my little brother? Giving Dad both his wishes in one go?"

Conner was now gaping at him and held up an index finger in a 'hold on for a moment' "M'gann! I'm living part time in the cave! I'm moving to Smallville!"

There was a high pinched scream that had them both cover their ears before a blur crashing into Conner and spun him in the air "Finally he- you...Hello Megan! I have to call Robin about this!" She was gone just as fast as she had flown in.

Superman was actually grinning as he rubbed his neck again "Maybe Robin will cancel his 'kryptonite coffee' threat" He said and frowned when Conner looked at him.

"Robin?"

"Uh huh"

"...Tiny, 13 year old bird who also happens to have Batman as a father?"

"Sounds about right"

"...Never scare those smaller then you"

"That's what I told Batman! He found out the hard way about a week after...Think Joker is still in body cast"

"ROBIN?!"

"Yeeep"

Conner fainted.

* * *

 **~Wally/ Kid Flash~**

Wally was looking through some stores at the mall and his phone hadn't stopped vibrating since he entered. After about the 41st vibration he looked at it and went through calls and texts, 2 calls from Mary West, 1 call from Rudy West...

10 calls and 6 text from Aunt Iris and 15 calls and 7 text from Uncle Barry?!

Holy-

He started send a text to Iris that he was fine and was at the mall and then he called Barry, calming the 2nd Flash telling him he was lost in thoughts and was okay and where he was. He was ordered to run to their favorite burger place when he was done.

He went through more stores and when he walked out Iris hugged him from behind "There you are! Oh I was so scared!" "Sorry Aunt Iris, I've been trying to find a Father's Day gift for- * _odd glint in her eyes*_ Uncle Barry * _odd goes overjoyed*_ \- but I have no idea what to give him" Wally sighed and they walked through more stores.

Iris noticed that Wally was slightly limping and he hadn't moved his left hand out of the front pocket of his hoodie at all, and his right eye seemed to have...Some kinda of concealer? Was he hiding a black eye?

"-What do you think should I get him?" Wally asked as they stopped outside another shop window and Iris could now see that Wally had...Hand marks...On his neck.

* _Ok, I'll let Wally head to Barry and then get the lawyers...And tell Jay and Joan...And kill my brother*_ Iris thought as she entered the store with Wally when his phone went off again. Barry was at the burger place only to find that Wally wasn't there and he was getting worried.

Iris sent him off then she ran to her car, called Joan Garrick using her wireless bluetooth as she got the seat-belt on and started the car. Rudy was going to pay and Barry was going to get one heck of a Father's Day gift.

...

Barry sighed in relief when he saw Wally skid to a stop before slowly running up to him "You had me worried! You always come the second I tell you about this place" Barry said as he ruffled Wally's hair and noticed the hand marks on his nephew's neck before he pulled up the collar of the hoodie.

They entered the restaurant and just talked about other things, acting as if nothing was wrong...Thou Barry was sure he was going to hurt Rudy bad for abusing Wally.

* * *

 **~2 Weeks later - Father's Day~**

 **¤Bruce Wayne/Batman¤**

"Master Bruce, I suggest getting up before Master Dick's energy consumes him"

Bruce grunted from the pillow he had slammed on his face when the curtains were parted, then he felt the bed dip and he was shacked from his slumber "Wake. Up. Dad! It's Father's Day...Huh...And it's the first one since I got adopt- Whoa!" Dick almost went of the bed when Bruce flew up and grabbed him in a hug "How the hell did I forget that?!" He asked as he ruffled Dick's already chaotic hair.

"Told ya you were getting old"

"Wha-"

"Alfred gets younger!"

"You are forgiven then Master Dick" Came the reply from the hall way and Dick laughed as Bruce just gaped, then the teen vanished from his arms and came back in with a wrapped up gift "Come on open it! I've been working on it for 2 weeks!"

Bruce sigh as he took the gift and carefully undid the sting and the tape, if it had taken Dick 2 weeks to make it he didn't wanna brake it. His heart stopped when the paper was removed.

It was a small artificial nest with leaves, twigs and even moss on it. In the nest was a large stuffy Bat with a gray chest that had a small bat in it, under one of the wings were a set of blue Robin eggs that looked like they could be opened. But under the more outstretched wing was a small blushing Robin with an egg shell on it's head, it was colored in the Human Robin's suit colors.

"I came prepared in case you find more kids like me, so the robins in those closed eggs are blank-"

"-For them to color...And place under the wings of Batman" Bruce said as he placed the nest on the bedside table so that it would be the first thing he saw in the morning, Dick hugged him from behind as they looked at the gift.

"Thank you son"

"You're welcome dad...Are we patrolling tonight? I think Robin wants to give his gift to Batman" Bruce was crying as he moved his boy into his lap, kissing the boy's cheeks and forehead as he hugged him.

"You are evil doing this to me! But fine, patrol tonight...You little feathered imp!"

* * *

 **~Oliver Queen/Green Arrow~**

"Dinah I don't think-"

"Oh be quiet! You'll love this!"

Oliver grumbled when the door bell rang and Dinah ran to open it, he heard voices and then a small grumble before it turned to a yelp. He turned around to face the windows when something crashed into his back.

"Hey dad"

"You okay Ollie?"

Artemis...And Roy?!

Oliver turned around with Artemis still on his back and gaped at Dinah who was laughing on the couch, Roy who stood with his hands in his pockets and smirked and the vibrations from Artemis told him she was about to crack in laughter as well.

"Happy Father's Day! Artemis is the culprit here" Roy shrugged and grinned when Oliver's jaw dropped as Artemis walked around him with a matching grin "What? You're our dad!"

"Are you trying to give him a heart attack?"

"Roy, Dinah has bought the hair dye, we dare dye your hair blond!"

"Over my pin cushioned body!"

"HA! You used the Arrow word!"

"What- Oh crap!"

By now Dinah had calmed down and Oliver had crashed in the chair behind him in shock and the words repeated in his head ' _Father's Day...You're our Dad'_ "Alright! I'm gonna get the car while you kids grab Ollie and meet me at the front" Dinah clapped her hands and smirk when she heard them both get crushed by Oliver and Artemis saying something about tissues.

When Oliver sat down in the front passenger seat his eyes were a bit red but he looked happier.

* * *

 **~King Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman~**

Arthur had been at the Watchtower most of the day on monitor duty and had just returned to Atlantis. He stepped out of the zeta tube and was surprised to meet Garth and Tula there.

"King Orin!" Grath greeted.

Tula, being full of energy and happiness but could also be very frightening swam forward "We're so happy you and Queen Mera made the decision final!" Arthur looked puzzled at them but smiled non the less "Decide what?"

"A wish that you have longed for" Queen Mera said as she and Kaldur swam towards them smiling, Garth and Tula backed away a bit as the two closed in. "Mera, what is-"

His wife laughed a little "Well, I'm sure you have heard of the 'Father's Day' the surface dwellers have" He nodded, not really understanding where this was going until he saw a rolled document in her hand then looked at Kaldur. He slowly connected the dots as Mera explained but when she came to Kaldur's gift he finally hit the final dot.

"You...Kaldur?!"

Mera swam back a little as Arthur looked at Kaldur, who unrolled the scroll and showed that he had been adopted by them.

"I hope you- ouf!" Kaldur was almost crushed as Arthur embraced him, no one noticed the tears in the king's eyes.

* * *

 **~J'onn J'onzz/ Martian Manhunter~**

"M'gann...Thank you for this gift"

"Robin mentioned something about blood doesn't have to prove the love the parent-figures has for you" M'gann said as she sat down beside him on the couch. They were in the cave because Conner had packed a bag really fast and had left for Smallville (which was still hard to believe).

J'onn nodded in understanding, knowing that even thou Robin was 13 years old he was surprisingly wise...But just as scary has his mentor!

"And he somehow showed you that-" "Um...Black Canary helped us understand that after Robin gave us the shock of a lifetime"

They sat there talking for hours and even went out to the park and later the museum, J'onn had to remember to thank Robin for helping the Team with Father's Day because he was sure the other mentors were receiving gifts that made them speechless.

"I am honored"

* * *

 **~Kent Farm - Clark and Conner Kent/ Superman/boy...super short because i don't know the Kents very well~**

Jonathan Kent had just woke up after fainting when Conner was introduced and while the other were having fun he scolded Clark outside, Conner was on the floor laughing to death when they came in- Jonathan slightly red and Clark pouting. He couldn't breath the next few minuets as the scolding kept going.

"Be glad you have 2 sons now Jonathan" Martha smiled as she handed out cake slices, she didn't seem to notice how big Wolf was. "Fine fine, Conner will you breath already?! I know kryptonians have strong lungs but even they need oxygen!"

Both Supers looked at each other before they were both off.

Jonathan just chuckled "Great, and there are 2 of them now" "Which means twice the trouble dear" "...You had to go there didn't you?"

* * *

 **~Barry Allen/The Flash~**

Barry knew he, Jay and Wally had speed healing but the bruises were still there and faded after another 2 days after the injury was gone.

Wally still had those when they met 2 weeks ago and during that time he had looked if any related to child abuse had been made from the West household, he didn't find any reports on it and if he asked Mary she might deny it. Rudy was probably the one beating Wally so asking him was a big no.

The blond speedster sat by his forensic science desk at CCPD with his head in his hands, frustrated that he couldn't find anything that pointed to Wally being abused. He knew Wally wouldn't tell him and if asked Robin...Ok, he wouldn't wanna think about the Boy Wonder's reaction.

"Allen! You in the- Whoa, you look terrible! What's up?" A fellow scientist, Greg, asked when he entered the room. Barry sighed as he leaned back in the chair rubbing his hands over his face before moving them to the back of his head.

"You know my wife's nephew? Brother-son?" "Wally? Sure I do...Why?" Greg asked as he put down the files he had been holding and took a seat, feeling that he would need to sit down for this.

"I think- Wally might be abused but...I can't prove anything! All I see are bruises that could be from anything but...2 weeks ago I found hand marks on his neck that he hid with a long hoodie, those types that has longer necks...Sorry I haven't been focusing on the job"

Greg frowned as he thought about what he just heard "And you can't ask anyone because they might deny it? If this is true...What are you and Iris going to do?"

"Get custody of Wally of course! I can't just leave him there to be a punching bag!" Barry flew up from his seat and punched the wall behind him that didn't have anything hanging, he placed both hands on the wall to steady himself from losing focus.

He had just gotten control when a police officer ran in "Barry! Iris's maiden name was 'West' right?! Sister of Rudy West?!"

"Ya?" Barry felt his stomach drop as he screamed in his head for Wally to be alright "We got reports of a fight and witnesses tells that a red haired teen is being beaten by his drunk dad" Greg and the officer left Barry alone which let him open his ring and change into Flash, he ran out of CCPD and caught up to the officers going into the West's house.

"What going on here?"

"Possible child abuse, screams were heard and people saw though the window how a man was hitting a young teen, they couldn't guess his age but he's tall and red haired. The woman was in another room" Barry felt like he was going to faint as he ran in and hit Rudy hard enough to knock him out, he looked at Wally who was slowly getting up.

"Wally-" "I-I didn't know how to tell you" Barry led him out to the paramedics just as two cars pulled up, Iris and the Garrick's ran towards them and hugged Wally when he was patched up enough not to bleed all over them all. Flash looked at Jay who had placed his hand on his shoulder. "Joan drove your car here, get over there, change and get back here!" Flash nodded and speed over to his car two blocks away and changed out of the uniform, entering the car and drove over to the house, acting as if he just arrived and ran over to them when he noticed two new cars had pulled up.

Two lawyers just left the Flash family and after scanning the scene for a few minutes they entered their cars and drove off.

"What was that about?" Barry came up to them.

"While you went to get change, Wally signed an adoption paper and then he remembered that it was Father's Day- which I had completely forgot"

Barry slowly looked at Iris "Adopt...Wally?! What- how- Why didn't you tell?!"

Wally smiled as Barry crouched so that they were in eye level "You-" "Yup, Robin gave the Team one heck of a lesson 2 weeks ago...He said that blood doesn't always have to prove the love the parent-figure has for you...Then I realized what you were to me...Both of you" Barry was crying but the time Wally finished and pulled the teen against him.

"Thank you...Son"

Iris was crying as well when Wally hid his face from them but they heard his reply "Your welcome...Dad"

* * *

 **A/N: omg, Wally's part hurt and i'm crying floods and...I'm about to write Batman and Robin's part next...  
**

 **oh god no...*wipes cheeks, i am not kidding* ok, split chapters again! I can't see anything...**


	14. Chapter 14: A Father's Joy III

***after 5 failed tries***

 **how can it be so hard to write Batman and Robin?!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 14: A Father's Joy part 3 of 3~**

 **Batman and Robin's Father's Day**

Robin had been bouncing everywhere during the fight in such a speed that not even Batman had seen him take down the thugs they were fighting against at the harbor district, he had felt Robin grab his shoulders to launch to another part of the room and then he was a blur of black, red and a hint of yellow.

And his echoing laughter didn't make things easier to find the kid.

Once the thugs were cuffed and handed over to the police, the duo continued their patrol until they stopped at a rooftop "Batman? I'm gonna disappear real quick, I wanna check on a old couple that owns a Jeweler store" Robin spoke up and took out his grappling gun "The same couple you saved 2 weeks ago?" "Uh huh, they said they had something for me as a thank you"

Batman tighten his grip on the ledge and forced himself to calm down "Alright, call if you run into trouble on the way" "I will...Dad" Robin was gone when he turned around.

The Boy Wonder landed at the back of the store and entered when he saw a note with his insignia on it "Oh Robin! Here to get your gift for Batman?" The elder woman smiled at him as he started to bounce again, carefully time this.

"For Batman?"

She took out a small box and opened the lid, Robin's jaw dropped and his eyes behind the mask widen. She took that as job well done sign as the teen lifted the gift by the chain and looked at it more closely "We used material strong enough to withstand what ever it is you do at night" "How- did you know to-"

"To be honest your drawing of this fell out of your pocket, that is why we asked Commissioner Gordon if he could contact you for us and tell you to come here tonight"

Robin blushed when she showed him the drawing, the result of losing that drawing were beautiful. He carefully placed it back in the box and giggled when the kind lady wrapped the gift in a gray gift-paper with gold and black strings around it "Good luck now!" She smiled as she placed it in a small bag and handed it to the Boy Wonder.

5 minuets...That was enough to worry Batman when he didn't hear anything from his son "Batman I'm coming back to you now"

' _Streets are calmer now, no sign of robberies or drug dealing. Stay where you are I'm coming with the batmobile'_

Robin slowed down and after 2 minutes he could hear the engine of the car and as soon as the dome was open enough he jumped inside and fasten his seat belt as Batman closed to roof, changed gear and picked up speed. They were going to do some car patrol before heading home. Robin hid his little shopping bag under his cape and tried to calm himself...

...Not going so well thou.

Batman smiled a little as he felt Robin's energy sweep all around and sighed, did he have chains or sedatives strong enough to knock the boy out?...Or did he have to cut the kid's sugar allowance, he ate cookies and god knows what at the Cave but Alfred's cookies was going to be torture...He could let Robin have Alfred's cookies every 3rd day thou but none at the cave.

"Robin, hold still or I will cut your sugar allowance" He spoke up when he made up his mind, Robin gaped at him when he continued "No cookies at the Cave but you are allowed to eat Agent A's every 3rd day" His son pouted but Batman notice that Robin ran his tongue over his teeth to check if he had any holes.

"I'll cut the cookie eating if you cut the work obsession!"

"What?!"

Robin giggled at him while Batman grumbled and it soon turned to full out laughter when the grumble turned into a pouted 'fine', what Robin didn't know what that Batman had made his partner lose it on purpose.

They drove around a few hours more before heading back to the cave "Hey Batman? You know that view spot close to the Manor? Kinda hidden and never much used...Could you swing by there?" Robin asked after a while when they were outside the city. Batman remembered that view spot Robin was talking about, he went there when ever he needed air on his way home from W-E.

The Batmobile stopped and Robin bounced out ( _cape closed around him, he was clutching the gift to his chest_ ) as Batman walked around the car and understood why Robin had brought him here.

The sky was for once clear with the stars shining brightly and the start of a meteor shower flew by "Dad?" Batman turned and felt his heart take a double leap as Robin held out a small box wrapped in his uniform colors, sneaky bird. He got down to one knee so they were almost eye level as he opened it.

However, when he opened the box he lost his breath and sat down on the ground in shock while Robin remained standing.

Resting in the little box was a silver circle hanging on a chain, the outer edges held emerald vines with blue aquamarine leaves and the image was made out of gems as well and that was why Batman's breath had packed and left.

The bat was holding out a wing to a small Robin flying towards it, the beautiful gems stones used to make it so real and when Batman tilted it just a bit the Robin's wings moved in flight.

"Robin- I-... Oh god Dick, it's beautiful"

Names in the field with masks on?!

Robin sighed quietly in relief and squeaked when he was crushed again the armored chest, he managed to wiggle his arms free to place them around Batman's neck. Batman was still looking at the gift and held it carefully when he noticed the hard glass shell around it "That glass was strong enough for you to carry around your neck while in uniform, something about diamond cover and the gems won't fall out of their place...It's last forever" Robin explained as he turned to look at it, feeling the arm around him tighten.

Batman placed it carefully in one empty pouch in his utility belt and hugged his son "Thank you Robin...You certainly know how to make a Father's Day wonderful!" He mumbled into the boy's forehead before kissing the spot.

"I'm called 'Boy Wonder' for a reason!"

"* _chuckles*_ Mystery solved"

"Wha- hey! World's Greatest Detective my feathers! You cheated!"

Batman quirked a brow as he chuckled deeper and placed his chin into the silky black locks and rocked the boy "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Daddy!"

"Haha!"

* * *

 **Ha! the chapter refused to be made but i won! :D  
**

 **aww x3 Batman's happy!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sick Birdies

**it took 5 hours to come up with chapter 15 -.-  
**

 **stupid brain**

* * *

 **~Chapter 15: Sick Birdie~**

"AAACHOO!"

The force of the sneeze sent Damian rocket backwards from his crayons and giggled when he felt thin but strong arms lift him before he could slide past the legs.

Dick placed his little brother on his hip and nuzzled their noses "Catching a cold hatchling?" his answered was another sneeze but this one was blocked by a napkin.

"Make that 'Having a cold'" Bruce said as he removed the napkin and used a wet one to clean up his youngest son, Dick cringed when they heard another sneeze from one of the bed rooms and a loud cough from the hall as the door closed.

"I think they all have it" Dick declared as he went to put Damian in bed, he fished out his phone and called Artemis which was really quick, he just said "Hey, can't come to the cave today and if Wally whines about it feel free to hit him, bye!" before ending the call and started to change his little brother into a Batman one-piece with a hood that had pointy ears, to be honest all the Batkids had that kind of one-piece.

Damian was stubborn and refused to let go och Dick when he was being lowered into the crib "Ack! Dami, you're choking me!" The hacker chuckled as Bruce gently took Damian.

"Go before he learns how to magically disa-"

"Whoa!"

Bruce looked at his now empty arms and spun around to see Damian hanging on Dick's back, his batglare just screamed ' _don't you dare try again_ ' before he pressed his nose in Dick's shoulder.

"Uh Dad? I think he already learned that trick" The eldest boy giggled as he walked out of Damian's room "Alright, if you refuse to let go on me so badly you can stay with me...But if I get sick I will tell Alfred to give you guys broccoli instead of cookies"

Bruce actually grinned when he heard Damian's shocked squeak before he started baby babble, some of the words were ' _meanie_ ', ' _dum dum_ ' and ' _pluck feathers_ '. His kids were so obsessed with having birds and bats in their sentences that Bruce had to make them promise to ONLY use them at home and around heroes.

Heaven knows what would happen if they used those words at school.

Damian was to little to start preschool, Cass couldn't even speak yet and Tim and Stephanie point blank refused to be near others. Jason didn't have that much trouble with people, he just did the things and the homework and then fled to the car before Alfred had even stepped out.

And Dick was two grades above his age group at Gotham Academy but he was the social butterfly, he made friends left and right.

"Damian will you let go so I can change?!" Bruce was brought back to the present when Dick's whining was heard and went to hold his youngest ( _tight but gently this time_ ) while Dick found some sweat pants and a worn t-shirt to sleep in, Damian was making impatient noises and squirmed in his father's arms.

The Dark Knight almost feared how the kids would act if something happened to Dick.

"Ok, _now_ you can strangle me you little hatchling!" Dick picked up his brother and sighed as the small arms and legs was slammed around him again "When did you become such a cuddle monster?"

"He's not getting it from me that's for sure so I think the culprit is you, son" Bruce smiled as he pulled the comforter around them, since Dick's hands were occupied "Soo, one grumpy Bat is enough in Gotham?" he asked after he was sure Damian was asleep, Bruce just kissed him on the forehead.

"What gave away?"

 **¤1 week later¤**

Batman chuckled as he lifted his cold, wet and shacking bird out of the Batmobile and pressed him against his chest, making sure the cape was wrapped tightly around the teen until they were in the med-bay.

"Albred * _sniff_ * I'b 'baking my broccoli threat * _sniff_ * official" Came the muffled, stuffed voice from the dark bat-shaped leather cape. Alfred chuckled as he helped Robin remove his wet and cold uniform "Are you steady enough to take a shower"

Dick stifled a sneeze that made him jump and sound like a mouse, making Alfred and Bruce laugh "Why are 'bhere two ob you?" He asked and sniffed again.

"I think that's a 'no' Alfred but I need a shower too, come on Dick" Bruce lifted the sick bird again and helped him get showered.

After getting dressed in his warm and dry Batman one-piece Dick was put in bed and he just pulled his comforter over his head, clearly not going anywhere in the next few days "I'll come wake you when you have to take your medicine" Bruce said as he closed the door just as Jason passed by.

"He's sick too? Steph was home again today and Tim was barely standing when he came through the door"

"Yes, get Alfred and let him treat you before you crash as well...Again"

"Don't remind me of last week please. So Dick, Tim and Steph is down and Cass snatched one of your thick sweaters...I never noticed how tiny she was until she put it on" Bruce chuckled because he could see that image in front of him as he went to find the girl.

Cass was pressed in his armchair in the living room and didn't look away from the animal documentary she was watching "Really? Bats?!" Bruce grumbled as he sat down and placed the small bundle in his lap, keeping a steady arm around her.

"Mmhm"

"What am I gonna do with you kids?"

"U-Under...C-Cape..."

Bruce grunted as he watched too but soon her words sank in and he was looking at her in shock "Did you just-"

"Birds...Under...Cape...Daddy...Batman"

* _It's Dick who's behind this...It has to be Dick who has taught her to speak...Telling her to use words that makes her feel safe*_ Bruce chanted in his head and his brows quirked up when the mouse sneeze was heard again that evening.

"Alright, Alfred! Get the duck tape!" ( _Even thou the kids have a cold, they refuse to stay in bed...Expect Dick in his current state_ )

"Ah, so miss Cassandra has given in to the nasty cold as well?"

"Jason got over it a week ago but Cass just mouse sneezed"

"I'll prepare some soup"

Cass frowned at him "Not...M-Mouse...Bat-bird!"

"* _chuckles*_ Alright, Bat-bird sneeze*

Bruce got a pretty well aimed pillow slammed in his face.

* * *

 **i'm guessing it's the having/getting a cold season right now**

 **hope this will help :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Robin vs Crow-Pengu

**ok, as you might have seen i have finally named the chapters in the list to find you favorite chapter easier.**

 **I was flipping through tv channels when i came across rerun of Pengu and then i had this idea xDD i really don't know which villains fits in my made up categories but i hope you guys can help me so i know in the future**

 **thank you for your reviews**

* * *

 **~Chapter 16: Robin vs Crow-Pengu and Family Joys~**

"Crane. is. WHERE?!"

The whole Watchtower was shacking making some of them question if it was going drop out of orbit as the Bat bellowed into the com-set.

Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow had broken out of Arkham and had somehow managed to reach the very same warehouse coordinates the Team had been given, he was stuck in a JLA meeting and Robin had called in about Penguin. Since that quacking headache on legs was so easy to take down Batman had allowed the Team to help Robin with this, even thou Metas weren't allowed in Gotham.

Now Gordon was calling telling him about Scarecrow and his insides went cold when he realized that Robin didn't have the new antidotes in his utility belt yet, and none of the other Team members knew how dangerous a Gotham villain of that level could be.

Penguin: Easy

Crane: Medium

Joker: ...Get the hell out while you still can!

"Batman what-"

"Scarecrow ran into the team, Robin doesn't have the new antidotes and none of the other proteges knows how lethal his fear gases can be" Batman stormed over to the zeta tubes and noticed that the computer announced nearly the entire League as they reached Gotham.

GL Jordan carried the more grounded heroes as the fastest of them took off, it wasn't hard to find the right warehouse since the Team had a knack of wreaking the place they entered. Thankfully Robin had noticed that Scarecrow hadn't gotten hold of any fear gas yet and was fighting the said bird, yelling at him to stay still.

The rest of the Team were having fun with Penguin, each having a matching grin as Kid Flash speed around making the pulp villain dizzy. He fired his umbrella making them crack up in laughter.

"An umbrella?! Robin what kind of villains do you have here?!" Superboy asked as he just crossed his arms while being pepped with bullets.

"Um...Lets say Easy, Medium and Get the hell out! But they are hilarious to mess with until Batman's iron fists send them flying into GCPD vans" Robin cackled as he dodged another round of bullets that Crane fired at him, the villain hadn't gotten his gas containers but he did get hold of firearms from Penguin's smuggling crates in that very warehouse.

"Do you need help over there?"

"Nope, just have fun with Pengu over there!"

Penguin was flapping his arms screaming 'Stop calling me that Brat Wonder!'...Apparently it wasn't the first time he had been called that and soon Robin had double bullets rounds aimed at him.

Robin looked at the floor to see the familiar silhouette fall over him, rising his head a bit more to the windows he saw his mentor stand there holding a hand up at the other heroes, watching if they really had to intervene or if the team could handle them. Robin managed to get his mentor's attention and used sign language to inform that Crane didn't have his canisters on him, just those guns and a slow brain.

Batman visibly relaxed a bit finding out and soon Robin was all over the place again, Penguin was back fighting the Team again and Scarecrow was swinging a metal rod and shooting at the bird "Stand still you- you- WHATEVER YOU ARE!"

"Um let's see...Guys what am I?" Robin cackled as he flipped around, threw a few birdarangs and then disappeared in the shadows, Artemis snorted "You're a ghost right now for starters!" She covered her ears as both villains fired at the shadows and their knees was shacking as that echoing cackle was heard.

"I hate when that kid sound like that!" Penguin whimpered while Scarecrow gulped and reloaded "He's just human, he can't avoid bullets forever!"

Superboy picked on as Kid Flash got ready to knock out both villains, they just needed to stall "Are you sure he's human?...I'm mean...Batman isn't"

"Quack! What?!" Penguin jumped.

"I don't fear the Bat!..."

 _Hahahaha!_

"... _*gulp*..._ That kid on the other hand...Makes me slightly nervous"

Outside the League was shivering as they could hear Robin but not see him, heck not even Superman could see him! Batman was trying to keep track on his son but after a while even he admit defeat.

* _Damn, he's better with the shadows then I am!*_ He thought just barely saw the blur that shot between Penguin and Scarecrow, making the two jump, scream and shoot at the shadows.

The Team was standing close the exit and just watched, trying to stall the villains and keep an eye on their little bird but even they were scared now.

" _Geeetting warmeeeer...Hahaha!"_

M'gann made an 'eek' hid herself, show-off turning invisible but Superboy could feel her grip the back of his shirt. He was using his infrared vision but got nothing.

"He's just human...He's just human...That darn brat is just human...Bats are humans" Scarecrow chanted as he picked up a fricking bazooka and aimed at the shadows...Until the blur shot out again and nabbed it.

 _"No cheatiiing! Hahaha! Can't you take out a kid?"_

Batman found Robin again who signed at him to join in the fun, the boy was shacking with laughter. No one noticed as Batman dived into the shadows and soon he was beside Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

** _Let me scare them for a bit, you need your breath back**_

 _¤¤Aww! Dad!¤¤_ Came the smaller hand resting on his but Robin back away a little as Batman threw his own batarangs at the villains, who froze when they saw one of them lodged in the floor.

"Oh no..."

Batman shot off around the shadows when he made sure the Team had made it out and was now watching through the windows as well, Robin cackled again as he fired his grappling gun which wound around a now terrified Penguin, who flapped his arms in terror as he was pulled into the shadows.

Scarecrow dropped the guns "Okay...They aren't human"

" _Correct"_

Batman's voice so close to his ear it sent the villain screaming before a fist knocked him out cold. Batman took out a pair of handcuffs and called out to his son "Robin?" He sidestepped out of the way as Penguin came flying out of the shadows, pale and shacking, muttering about demons.

Robin stepped out with a grin on his face as he looked at them "Told you it's fun to mess with them! To bad it's over"

"THANK GOD IT'S OVER!" Kid Flash screamed as he skidded beside the bird "You have any idea how freaky you are?! How did you even avoid those bullets?!"

"How come my infrared didn't pick you up?! Or your heart beat?!" Superboy gently grabbed the little bird and glared at him, who just grinned back before bending his head back to look at Superman who had a matching glare directed at his father. Batman didn't even twitch as he called the GCPD.

"Robin...Are you sure you're human?" Aqualad asked and yelped as Artemis without warning fired a sharp arrow at the hacker, Robin just grinned as he moved to fast for them to notice and the arrow hit a crate behind them. Artemis hadn't seen the movement and panicked "It went through him!" She darted behind Green Arrow who just chuckled but his stand showed he was nervous.

Superman turned to Batman "I'm starting to question if I should let Robin stay with you"

Robin's eyes widen as he saw Batman's arms moved under the cape like he was going to punch Superman and quickly jumped on his back "What's wrong Supey? Scared a little bird like me?"

"I'm questioning if I should save you from further corruption!"

In short: Separate the two and hope something good came out of it. Robin's eyebrow hit his hairline as he felt Batman freeze on the spot, him with out his Robin? Did Superman wanted him to snap?! "Not our fault you guys are sloppy!" Robin grinned as GCPD arrived, making everyone turn their heads and cursed when they noticed the bats were gone.

* * *

Batman had taken the chance and darted out the back exit, Robin still on his shoulders and practically dived into the Batmobile. Robin shifted so he was in front of Batman as they drove away.

He could feel Batman's heart through the Kelvar, it was beating fast, out of sync and he was breathing was uneven. Robin leaned back and listened as Batman's heart slowed a normal rhythm and how he was breathing easier knowing that Robin was right there.

His son was safe in his lap...Nobody could get him.

"So you're scared of me breathing fear gas and that someone or something taking me away from you?" Robin asked as he placed his smaller hands over Batman's, who's grip over the steering wheel lightened until it was gentle but firm.

"Yes, I hadn't restocked your belt with the new antidotes and the thought of social service or something else taking you away from me...I barely know how I survived this long until you came, thanks to you...I've got you, 3 other sons and 2 daughters who tries to send me flying every time I step through the door" Batman slowed the car to it's usual spot in the Batcave and removed his cowl as Robin changed position so he could look at him better.

Bruce was looking at him with a small smile and gently pealed off the domino mask, he then placed their forehead together as he sighed "There's my boy...The mask was hiding you away from me" Dick laughed as he hugged his father.

He did feel nervous fighting Gotham's Regulars alone without Batman there, he wasn't sure who was behind him or if he would walk out of the fight alive. Being taken away from Bruce? He'd fight tooth and nail to get back. Sitting inside the Batmobile with his father's arms around him was the safest place in the world.

"Sometimes the cowl hides you too but it's because you can't handle grief or loss like Batman can...I guess we're getting that split personality thing!...Let's just avoid being crazy as Two-Face?" Dick looked into the matching blue eyes ("Seriously! We all have them we have to be his blood kids!" Dick thought) as Bruce chuckled.

"Well apparently we're not human so...I think we're to late on that"

"See?! Sloppy heroes!"

The roof opened and Bruce found an empty spot in his arms and that non-echoing cackle bouncing off the walls of the Batcave and the eruption of several smaller voices. Bruce smiled as he got out himself and just took in the sight of his family by the computer.

Tim was already on Dick's shoulders and Damian was making grabbing motions at the eldest Wayne kid, demanding to be picked up. Jason was pointing at the screen yelling that Dick teaches him the disappearing move and the girls just munched on their cookies until their blue eyes fell on Bruce, both cookies were in the air for a second and then landed on the plate.

Bruce actually laughed as he caught them both in his arms and lifted them up, hugging them tight but gently as he sat down on the computer chair.

If he hadn't found Dick he wouldn't have run into Jason hearing Dick laugh like crazy when he saw the kid held one of the Batmobile's tires, then Jason wouldn't have come across little Tim and Steph, Bruce had found Cass while on mission and Dick had been in hysteria for almost an hour before trapping the little girl in a hug.

Damian was just dumped into Dick's arms when the teen opened the door and found Talia there, her eyes were cold but that soon melted as the two instantly cooed at each other and rubbed noses. Dick was happy to get another little brother and Alfred asked if he could handle 5 younger siblings.

" _Alfred the question is can Bruce handle the 6 of us?...Okay me alone when I go hug crazy on everything?"_

 _"Very good point Master Dick"_

Alfred was holding Damian as Dick went to get changed and Tim was suddenly beside Bruce "Daddy! Wanna learn Shadow pop trick!"

"You mean disappear into the shadows then scare people?"

"Yes!"

Dick did just that and placed the little boy back on his shoulders "You guys already know how to do that! You've been watching us and when I turn around, _poff_ you're gone"

"It's not the same" Tim blushed at his brother and giggled as Jason snatched Bruce's cape, making the man call out as he had just taken it off "Ya we wanna do it in this style!" Jason laughed as he ignored the large cowl covering half his face and moved the cape in front if his face "Bat-style!"

Dick looked at Damian who was now back in his big brother's arms "Can you guys wait till Dami's about...5 years old?"

"..."

Bruce seriously doubted they could wait that long, Cass had been training when he found her and he didn't know how much Damian had been taught.

"5 years it is" Jason declared and this time he pouted as the cowl slipped over his face again "Hopefully I'm not so tiny"

Dick was on his knees laughing and Bruce pressed his hand to hide the grin on his face, but he still had the girls in his lap so they could feel him shaking but they were busy trying not to fall and giggle at the same time.

Bruce swore he would do everything to keep his kids with him.

* * *

 **i lost my mind -.- i seriously lost my mind  
**

 **fighting fic turned cuddle fic...or both...**

 **ARGH! i'm just gonna shut up and go write another chapter**


	17. Chapter 17: Memories Lost I

**ugh finally! this chapter took forever to make and the results were a headache and hopefully a good chapter  
**

 **for the sake of my own health and sanity i'm going to time skip A LOT -.-  
**

 **oh look! i threw in some Titans too**

 **EDIT: 02/19 - i found time to correct mistakes in several chapters and decided to add a little more in this one. So the part with Nightwing being attacked wasn't here until the edit**

* * *

 **~Chapter 17: Memories lost Part 1~**

Nightwing swung in the air, chatting in his com and grinned when someone told him to shut it. He couldn't help that they were so easy to annoy! He was the eldest which made it all the more fun! Nightwing was about to reply when he caught something in an alley, just a simple group robbery.

He landed on the fire escape and the sound startled those on the ground. The woman ran off while the gang tried to fight him. It was over in like...4 moves and Nightwing cuffed them.

He heard someone land behind him "Good timing, just caught these guys so we'll just dump outside GCPD and-"

 _"I think not"_

...That didn't sound like a bat.

Nightwing spun around and felt pain all over his body, he couldn't hold the screams in as blades cut into his skin, a taser hit the puddle he was standing in and then something struck his head.

Hard.

* * *

"Dick...Please wake up. It's been 2 weeks since we found you bleeding and close to death in that alley. We were annoyed by your constant talking over the com-link but when we heard you scream both in the com-link and the echoing over the city we...Still got there to late...Son...Please for the love of- Please wake up! Wake up...Come back...To me..."

Bruce leaned his head in their joined hands, even though Dick had grown up, his hand was still thin compared to Bruce's hands.

The hospital staff never told him to go home but made up the couch in the room so that he didn't have to sleep in the chair. They gave him updates which he recorded and sent to the family because the only time his voice would work was when he was talking to the doctors or to his eldest son that lay almost dead in the bed.

One doctor had huffed and had tried to pull the plug but the ice cold look that was given had made the doctor leave the room.

W-E was in the safe hands of his kids and Lucius, they sent updates and asked for permission but other wise his phone was quiet. A nurse had noticed a swelling that may cause memory loss but until Dick woke up they couldn't be certain. But the thought of Dick not remembering them hurt, he wasn't sure how the others would react.

He didn't know if he could survive knowing his little sun ray not remembering him.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if Tim could handle the news about the coma. He had lost his birth father, Bart and Conner...Lose Dick to death? The kid might as well kill himself!

He knew for sure that Damian couldn't take the amnesiac part well. Dick had single handily changed that feisty little assassin to a more polite, patient boy and one heck of a Robin who had taken up on Dick's advice on expressing his feelings in art instead of words.

Which actually worked to Damian's surprise.

Damian would sometimes leave drawings on Dick's bed to insure the elder brother that he was fine and that the hobby worked, knowing that the 1st Robin was the only one who could understand them. Dick had left all the drawings in a box under a lose board so that no one would tease Damian about it. Jason had changed as well. He sometimes joined on the patrols and when he felt like he was going Arkham nuts he drove straight to Dick, hoping his brother would tame the craziness before it broke out. Soon the ex-dead Robin moved back to the Manor and chaos erupted almost daily...Bruce never broke them up unless Alfred forced him to.

Cassandra's patience for reading and writing had long ago ran out and the only time she would visit was during the nights when Bruce tried to get some rest. He had heard the frustration and the pleading in her voice that she needed his help, that she was lost and didn't know what to do and was scared of the darkness that was around her.

Tim was so deep in that same darkness that he had started to cut himself and while Jason had done the best he could to make his little brother stop he soon lead him to Bruce, knowing that he was the only one right now who could keep the teen grounded. Stephanie had been written off as a problem child, failed most of her tests and no one seemed to understand the pain she felt seeing her self proclaimed brother in hospital, she had also argued with her mother so many times she had packed most of her things and shyly picked a room at the manor.

Bruce covered his face in despair. The one who had created their dysfunctional and crazy but loving family, the one who had saved them all from the darkest points of their lives and kept them sane...

It was Dick the whole time.

If he was given a Blue Lantern ring no one would stand a change. Gods, villains or death.

"Mr Wayne...We have studied your son's x-rays, CAT scans and...We really can't tell when he'll wake up but we have seen the damage that is left from a head injury like this and it pretty clear to tell that he might have memory loss but hopefully seeing you when he wakes up will jog some of them free" A nurse explained as she changed the I.V and made sure the machines were set right before dimming the lights a bit and left.

Bruce reached for his phone and asked Jason if them were all in the same room and sitting down, his reply was yes and so he gave them the news. Of the coma, the possible loss of memory and the unknown wake up. He asked them to stay strong and help each other.

The JLA had tried calling and finally Superman had flown to Gotham only to encounter Red Hood, looking pale and red eyed. With a rough voice Superman was filled in on the Bats absence and so non meta heroes had volunteered to help them patrol Gotham. No one went to the hospital however.

"Sir it's pointless to keep the boy alive! Just give up and move on"

"Do you have kids?"

"Yes and-"

"Would you murder them if they were in a coma?"

"..."

Bruce was left alone again and took Dick's hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb and used his other one to stroke Dick's cheek, forehead and then his hand ran through those raven looks, hoping the movement would help his son.

* * *

 **~3 weeks later~**

No changes.

Dick was still in coma and Bruce had gone to W-E. Jason and Cass were on watch duty and tried to pass the time teaching Cass reading. Sometimes they would take a brake and watch their brother, recalling old memories and asked each other what they would do when he woke up.

Some of Dick's friends had found the courage to visit but they never stayed long. Until Wally showed up.

He asked what he had done this time and just scoffed when he heard how many weeks it had been since they found Dick "Why are you keeping him here? Just press the button and - ARGH!"

Cass had dislocated his knee and shoulder by the time staff and security arrived, but she was pressed to Jason's chest in such a broken state she was tranquilized and placed on the couch. Wally's limbs were reset but he didn't come after that. Bruce hadn't even blinked when others complained about his kids behaviors.

All he wanted was his son back from the coma.

Damian had started doing his school work at home and soon Tim and Stephanie joined him. Bruce allowed teachers to use one of the smaller libraries for the study hours.

Jason had made it his job to keep the media off their backs and they wisely stepped back...

If only the vulture Vicki Vale would give up already.

She had the nerve to enter the room when it was Tim and Stephanie's watch and had asked questions that had flared their anxiety levels to near panic attacks until Bruce got there.

His rage had scared half of Gotham. But hadn't done a thing to Vale's nosiness.

Dick was moved to more private hospital wing where security was tight and they needed to have special I.D's to enter. At the moment there were Dick and 12 others in that wing, the peace was surprising to say the least. Some of the Titans entered through the window but they only stayed for about 5 minuets.

Donna had been looking around for the culprit but hadn't gotten anything. Cyborg had found Nightwing's mask but the camera in it was beyond repair. Raven hadn't had much luck either in her own search.

"Thanks for trying...Guess waiting is all we can do" Jason ended his call with Roy/Arsenal and dumped back on the couch, smiling a little when Damian bounced up and landed again, he had seen Jason come towards him and had moved his pencil so that the pencil end was in his closed hand and when he landed he moved it back on the paper.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. You guys want anything?" Tim got up but his legs were shacking so much that Alfred lowered him back in the chair "I'll get it Master Tim! You are barely stable"

"That bad huh?"

"I fear so...Perhaps a good amount of sugar will help"

The grandfather/Butler/What-ever-he-was left the room. Bruce was away somewhere with Stephanie and Cass was back at the Manor, destroying her 6th sandbag. The door opened and Clark peaked in "Visitors allowed?"

"Ya sure...Where have you been by the way?" Jason looked up from his phone.

Clark's face darkened as he sat down "Off world and I really regret it. He was pale in the photo Kara sent but now he's gained some color"

Tim's head flew up in alert "Really?! We didn't notice!" And now when he actually looked he did see the color returning to his brother's face "He's breathing on his own too, I see the respirator is off" Jason blinked and noticed that most of the machines that had been hooked to his brother were turned off, all he had was the thin I.V tube on the back of his left hand and the odd finger clip on the same hand.

"So...He's coming around?" Damian finished putting away his things and stood by the bed. Jason tried calling Bruce but it went to voice mail.

Clark smiled "These are the times I keep wondering if Dick is Bruce's blood too, they are both stubborn it's hard to compare them to anything"

"Hey have you met Dad and the 6 of us together?"

"...No"

"Then you haven't seen stubborn!" Jason cackled and caught Damian from hitting the floor.

"Spare me!" Clark paled at the thought.

"Hell no!"

Bruce walked in and found his 'best friend' and 2nd son in a light bickering and actually smiled a bit before walking in with Stephanie pressed at his side. "Jason, could you help your new sister? She's a little unsteady" Steph squeaked when she was suddenly in bridal style "Sure dad"

"Clark says Dick looks better! And most of the machines have been turned off!" Tim smiled as he moved closer. Bruce did a double look and had to agree. But that wasn't enough for him...

He had to see his son's blue eyes to know that he was okay.

* * *

 **~2 more weeks later~**

Clark looked up from his book when he heard a small groan and Kara looked away from the window, both moved closer to the bed and held their breath when they saw the barely open blue eyes look at them. Dick frowned for a bit before looking at Clark. Both thought he was going to say 'Uncle Clark' and-

"Who are you?"

...They fainted just as Bruce and Alfred walked in.

* * *

 **another split chapter**

 **ideas for chapter 2 are welcome in the PM**


	18. Chapter 18: Missing Robin!

**ugh...okay these memory chapter isn't going so well so it's going to be random shots in between -.-  
**

 **til i know what to do**

* * *

 **~Chapter 18: Missing Robin!~**

"You. Lost. My... BROTHER?!"

Rule #1 which is broken constantly: DON'T anger Nightwing.

Conner and Bart backed away slowly trying to explain as the eldest Robin was walking towards them ready to murder them for losing sight of Tim during the fight. Red Hood was standing close by with the Outlaws wondering if he should save the two from Nightwing's wrath or if he should let everyone know what happens when you lose a Robin.

Just in case, he sent Starfire to look from the air.

Arsenal sat beside the 2nd Robin leaning his chin on his bow "Whoa, I never knew your brother could snap like that"

Red Hood shrugged "That explains my temper"

"But you guys aren't blood?"

"Nightwing doesn't give a shit about that. We're family so that's good enough for him. Demon Spawn has picked up a few traits from us already"

"Who?"

"Robin, he's over there by Black Bat and-"

"YOUR DAMN CLONE LOST MY SON AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

Red Hood shivered on the spot "Yep, I think they're dead now" Black Bat and Robin was trying to keep Batman from literally murder the elder kryptonian while the Titans did their best to keep Nightwing from the younger one. He was about to fire a shot to get their attention when his com went on.

 _'Red Hood I believe I have found The Red Robin you asked me to look for'_

Oh thank god!

"Is he hurt Kori? If so then please fly him back here...Before Batman breaks his own rule about killing"

Now he took out one of his guns and fire straight up in the air "Starfire has found him! Get a speedster ready in case we have to drop him at a hospital!" To Roy's utter shock everyone calmed down.

Well, everyone but Nightwing and Batman.

"Tell her to hurry before Nightwing skins Superboy and Impulse...When the hell did your brother start using claws?!" Red Hood turned just in time to see Nightwing launch at Superboy with green tips on the claws. His hands flew up to his hair but he then remembered he had his helmet on.

"BATMAN FOR SHIT'S SAKE DO SOMETHING! NIGHTWING LOST IT!" He screamed, heart taking a double leap up his throat.

Half the Batfamily fired their grappling guns hoping it'd be enough to hold him back but when Robin's line snapped they all knew that Nightwing couldn't be human in that state!

"Starfire where the hell are you and Red?! Nightwing is literally 3 lines from ripping Superboy's skin off! *SNAP*...Okay make that 2 lines. Black Bat's just snapped too!" He had never seen Nightwing this way, seen the hate and anger radiating off him.

If Nightwing had known what Joker had done to him all those years ago...W-Would he actually do _it_?

"Nightwing stop! You're not a killer!"

Arsenal sat down in relief while Red Hood sighed, bending so that his held his knees. Starfire landed close to Nightwing and when the grappling lines were untangled Red Robin was placed in his brother's arms, mumbling sorry over and over. Nightwing just held him tighter but didn't say anything, his clawed gloves wasn't even touching Red Robin.

Batman sighed in relief.

Why did he always forget that Nightwing completely loses it when ever his siblings are missing?

* * *

 **finally something works -.-**


	19. Chapter 19: Two Bat-families! Uh oh

**okay this one was both fun and painful to write xDD**

 **so i hope this will help and i got confused if N52 Barbara is back to being batgirl or if she's Oracle**

 **Hero id's: Batfamily (will be called The N52) from the comics (I really tried to make Damian..."Damian")**

 **Civvie names: This batfamily (will be called The Bats) is BLOOD ;) poor N52Dami**

 **EDIT: okay so Steph didn't exist in N52? My bad  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 19: Two Bat-families?!...Uh oh...~**

"...And here we are!" Nightwing finished, being the only one who wasn't having a bat-glaring contest with his other self. Dick blinked before looking at Bruce and groan when the man was bat-glaring at Batman as well.

"For the love of-" Dick muttered pinching the bridge of his nose and then- "HEY!"

Everyone but Nightwing jumped and once he had all eyes on him they cowered at the bat-glare "Behave so we can actually send them back before there's blood" Jason rubbed his neck sheepishly and sent a death glare when Red Hood just flipped the older bird off. He regretted it when Dick's fist cracked a table in half.

Batgirl (Steph) looked at him wearily while Red Robin just looked the other way.

"I'M THE SON OF BATMAN YOU IMBECILE!"

Batgirl sighed "Oh god here we go again! Nightwing do something about Robin before he kills someone!"

"Why just me?"

"You're the only one who can tame those two!"

"Fine"

Nightwing managed to snatch Robin before he attacked Damian "Unhand me Grayson! I will hurt him!"

"Punch yourself? Smart move Kiddo" Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes we are!" Damian grinned and Robin froze before he was off again.

Damian had jumped up on Dick's back and was looking at them all in a weird way "You sure they are us from another Earth?" Dick snorted. "Well one of them is as ugly as I am so- Yeah I'm sure!"

"What?!" Nightwing spun around still holding a now limp Robin, who was looking at Dick and then Nightwing "Finally someone who agrees!" The Red's started laughing like crazy while Jason and Tim sent their brother a bat glare which he was immune to. Dick clapped his hands together.

"Okay, it's dawn already so I'm gonna go sick call the school bats and warn Alfred that his nightmare has sadly become real...Dad, do you need me here or at W-E?"

Bruce finally broke his glare match with Batman "At this chaotic moment? Here! I might actually end up in Arkham this time" The Bats snorted while the N52 froze on the spot. Did he just joke?

Batman finally couldn't his question in any longer.

"How trained are they? And why is Jason here?"

Bruce frowned at the mention of his 2nd son "Problem?"

"He's a killer"

"Yours maybe but not mine"

"He should be in Arkham!"

"Why would I place my own blood son in Arkham?"

"We're talking about Jason! Leave Damian out of this!"

Dick sighed and Jason blinked confused "Damian is the only blood of you all?"

"Of course I am!" To Robin's horror his version jumped down from Dick's back and ran over to Black Bat and Spoiler who had just arrived on their bikes, both looking at them all. Cass giggled when Damian sent both him and Steph flying.

"You're not gonna stop that are you?" Steph croaked as she sat up.

"Nope!" Damian laughed as she got up on her feet with him still clinging to her. Steph saw Robin and quirked a brow "And I'm guessing they have other personalities?" Robin spun around looking at Dick.

"Why is she here?! She's Cluemaster's daughter!"

"Who?"

Robin shut his mouth and looked at Steph. She had no idea who Cluemaster was? Batgirl gaped "Okay, who is your birthfather?" Here the Bats snorted and Dick just uncrossed a hand and jerked his thumb at the computer where Bruce and Batman was. They didn't seem to catch on. Jason grinned.

"Okay, out of you all who is blood related to-"

"I am!" Robin shouted. Jason blinked at him before looked at Nightwing who nodded. Red Hood just rolled his eyes "Demon spawn is blood related to B and Talia Al Ghul"

Tim decided to mess with these guys some more. He was sure Dick wouldn't mind "And she is?" The effects were more fun then he hoped. The N52's jaws dropped and Batman wiped around in shock "You don't know who she or Cluemaster is?!" Red Hood screamed. Tim shook his head "Nope"

"Is your dad Jack Drake?" Red Robin asked and didn't understand when Tim laughed "Nope" He said again.

"John Grayson?"

Dick shook his head.

"Willis Todd?"

Jason shrugged.

"Arthur Brown aka Cluemaster?!"

"Again who is he?"

Red Hood spun around looking at Cass "David Cain?!" He got a blank look from her.

Robin's head spun in confusion, he swayed a bit placing his hands on either side of his head as he turned to his version "Bruce Wayne?!" He shouted.

"Finally!" Dick grinned as he hugged Cass while Jason collapsed beside them howling in laughter, Steph was still holding Damian and placed her chin on his head while Tim had somehow appeared in Bruce's arms. Nightwing's jaw dropped as he looked at them all.

"You guys are Bruce's blood kids?! ALL 6 of you?!"

Cass nodded as she placed her ear over Dick's heart, who was busy watching Jason to make sure he was breathing.

Batman turned to Bruce "All of them?" Bruce shrugged as he held Tim tighter. "Aren't they?" He nodded his head towards the N52.

"I'm starting to understand that Arkham statement now"

"It was a joke"

"...WHO ARE YOU?!"

* * *

 **annd my brain couldn't handle them all :P so there that one is finished**


	20. Chapter 20: Small Cold and Wing Wrath

**holy 8D we have 20 chapters!**

 **this is gonna hurt!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 20: Small Cold and Wing Wrath~**

"Master Bruce you should be in bed"

"It's just a cold Alfred, I'm not dying" Bruce grumbled from the batcomputer "Just warn me when Dick is on his way"

"Actually-"

"...Shit"

"BRUCE THOMAS WAYNE!"

Alfred actually laughed when the whole cave shacked and Bruce bolted for his uniform, hoping to get in it in time and blast the car out of there before Dick reached the cave. The computer was showing his kids laughing in pain as Dick barreled through the hallways. The bedroom were located in the east(?) wing and the cave's secret entrance was in the study in the west wing.

Hopefully that gave him enough time!

Because when you hear Dick scream your full name you run like hell.

Usually it's his younger siblings getting that but when Bruce hears his he trys to flee Gotham too which is why he for once calls Superman "Clark you have 3 second to get me out of the cave before I'm 6 ft down!" Batman yelled just as he got his cowl over his face, saw Dick skid to a stop as he ran down the stairs and everything was a blur before he was in the air above Gotham.

Batman actually showed dramatics for once "Phew...That was close"

Superman smirk "What did you do this time? It's not often you try to run _from_ Dick. Usually it's Jason who calls me or Starfire and Tim calls Conner...And Stephanie calls Kara...Oh god there goes my solo gig"

"...you figured that now?!"

"Now when I actually thought of it really hard!...So why are you trying to run from Dick" Batman sighed and figured it might be best to tell. Superman shacked his head "It's official, it's not the Batman who's scary: It's Nightwing"

Batman groan "Just say it...I knew it would happen anyway" He noticed that they had landed by a zeta tube and soon they were at the Watchtower, the one of two places Nightwing actually refused to be in. Sure he had been here a lot as Robin but after everyone nagged him about membership he point blank refused to head there.

Wonder Woman came over with a smirk on her face "What did we agree on?" She crossed her arms as Superman snorted turning away while Batman hung his head in defeat "Not to anger Nightwing" He whined... _Whined!_ Diana nodded as her smile grew.

"Be glad it's just the 3 of us here at the moment, everyone else is out" Clark choke out as he patted Batman's shoulder. The zeta tubes came on again and Red Robin arrived with Supergirl in a giggling mess, he was holding her cape dragging her floating form along while she was laughing.

"Here Clark, save her before she dies" Clark snorted as he tried to calm her down but when she looked at Batman she was laughing even worse. Red Robin just grinned "Nightwing isn't going to show you mercy when he gets his hands on you"

"They're digging my grave aren't they?"

"Planning but no digging yet, think Impulse digs it faster"

Batman sighed "It's a small cold and he blows his lid?!" "You thought I was * _looks around to be sure*_ -I was Cass!" Diana had been trying to stay serious but now she joined the Supers in a laughing fit while Batman blinked in shock at his son before he sighed.

"And vice versa?"

"* _Snort*_ You thought Cass was Steph"

"..."

"Are you coming home now?"

"... _*sigh and pout*_ Fine"

The two bats left the Amazon and the Supers to their laughing demise.

* * *

 **ow xDD  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Claws of Night I

**i had to re-watch Brave to make this work xDD but instead of bear poor Nightwing is a panther!  
**

 **His look?... I admit it...** **killinganger. deviantart art/Daly-411506107 (without spaces)  
**

 **And Damian can't really tame him xDDD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 21: Claws of Night I~**

Red Hood gulped as he dropped the ray gun he had accidentally fired at his older brother. The rest of the Batkids were in shock and prayed that the blast hadn't killed Nightwing. Robin carefully walked over to the still rising smoke and tried to see his brother.

Something shot out of the smoke and into the bushes scaring the small bird who bolted over to Red hood and zipped under the brown jacket, and then his face popped out.

"Find him or find dad?" Black Bat rose her clawed hand voting for Batman. Red Robin was standing beside her rising his hand as well but he was still looking at the bushes hoping to see his brother. Spoiler, Robin and Red Hood sighed and pointed at the bushes "Give us an hour before you tell him"

Black Bat smirk evilly.

"30 minuets"

Batman was going to kill them.

 **~Edge of the forest~**

"I'm going to kill whoever harm my kids!" Batman was shacking as he walked away from the League and Superman was suddenly in front of him "Nightwing said they were going to separate the ray gun from that...Whatever he was and be back here! The forest is thick and it's been a while since they scared anyone right?"

Batman straighten to his full height "So you're saying that they take this long to have fun?"

"Who knows what your eldest comes up that involves fun and training at the same time?"

"Fine"

Superman sighed in relief as Batman turned away. Well he bought them time...He just hoped Batman wouldn't actually kill anyone...

...

Was Batman still carrying kryptonite?

 **~Inside the forest~**

"What kind of flowers do you like Hood?"

"And you wanna know why?"

"Your funeral...Your second one"

"...White roses"

Robin giggled as they walked threw the forest trying to find Nightwing. It was safe to say that he had been the one in the smoke and had bolted away from them. Black Bat and Red Robin had stayed behind with the ray gun to either figure out how to reverse it or act as if they had just found it and that the rest of them had split up to find the culprit.

Bruce loved them all so much that even the slightest gun wound on them could give him a stroke. If they returned without Nightwing Batman was going to flip and dash in himself.

"Nightwing! Better get out here before DaddyBat's loses it!" Spoiler called out and felt her cape flap along with some leaves "Hello Supes" She didn't know which one it was but-

"Grrr.."

...They didn't growl did they?

* * *

Red Robin was pacing around while Black Bat used her holo computer and a stylus pen to train her read and writing, which to her was a great time waster when they had long stake outs for thugs to show up. Red finally plopped down beside her and eyes the ray gun in anger.

"It's that thing's fault we have to sit here and make dad worried" He grumbled. Black giggled "You're brooding like him right now"

"Can you blame me?" He looked at her.

"No"

Red sighed and leaned his head back, looking up at the sky through the trees. "It's almost dawn"

"Dick's right...We're more bats then humans" Black snickered as she put away her stylus pen and turned off her holo-screen.

"Again: Can you blame us?"

Both jumped in fright when a scream of pure terror scared all the birds from the trees and saw how several colored blurs bolted past them, one coming towards them was completely black.

"Dad!"

Batman slid to a stop and found them sitting against the large fallen tree. He held his arms out as they ran into him "Thank god..." He whispered as he held them tight. "Where are the others?!"

"Looking for Nightwing! Someone has to take the ray gun to some nearby lab! He was hit and bolted out of the smoke and deeper into the forest"

They could feel Batman freeze "Nightwing was shot?!"

Black frowned "We think he's fine but...He ran away from us"

"From you?"

"Ya and into the forest...Like something happened and he thought we'd...Oh no!" Red covered his face as Batman sighed "It's one of those guns, great... Alright you two take the ray gun and go with Jordan. We'll try the find the others" They nodded but refused to touch the ray gun.

Jordan used his ring to carry them both in a bubble but held the gun away from them as he headed for a nearby STAR Labs.

* * *

"Hello Supes"

Spoiler turned around and came nose to eyes with the biggest panther she had ever seen.

"Uh..guys...there aren't any panthers here right?"

"No?"

"...Dami...Tame..."

Robin turned around and froze as the beast lifted it's head and looked at them all. His jaw dropped.

"Nope!" He and Red Hood dived into the bushes and fired their grappling hooks to drag her with them. Spoiler wasn't ready for that and she screamed in terror as the panther launched and landed where she had been mere seconds ago.

"Oh sure! Just give dad a heart attack!" Hood shouted as he jumped over a log, making sure Robin was still with them.

"It's your fault we're here!" Spoiler shouted from her sudden place on Red Hood's shoulder. At least she could see if they were behind followed.

"...* _Groan_ * And I'll find a way to make it up to you! Right now just shout if that thing is following!"

Robin dived into a large hole under a large tree where the roots were a twined mess and his siblings dived after, Red Hood had tore off a good sized bush that he held over his head as he jumped down feet first, the bush covered the hole and he looked as the panther shot out of the bushes.

Robin and Spoiler were pressed at the back and covered each others mouths and their eyes widen as Red Hood slowly and quietly opened his right gun holster and took out his gun. His finger was over the safety as he waited for something to make a sound loud enough to cover the safety unlocking.

The panther was 2x bigger then Titus and Ace! It kept looking up and circled the glade as if it waited for them to jump down. Red Hood hoped Spoiler had screamed loud enough for Superman to hear.

He carefully uncurled his hand around the branch and found that it stayed in it's place as he finger spelled ' _Turn off anything that makes sounds'._ Both ex and current Robin froze and quickly did as they were told...Sure it would scare Batman to kingdom come but they'd rather be found by their father then being found by the enormous beast out there.

Hurrah for sign language!

S: ' _Do we contact Batman?'_

RH: ' _That thing is listening, it could here you taping'_

R: _'Hope Nightwing didn't come across it'_

Red Hood turned back to watch the panther circle around but this time it was looking around the glade into the forest. It's ears were moving slightly and it's form was ready to attack. They could hear it (growl/purr?) as it paced around.

There was a crack somewhere and Red Hood unlocked the safety without looking and then slowly brought the gun so that it wasn't aimed at the panther but to a large tree to fire a warning shot.

* _And hopefully get Batman here*_

He rose his left hand and held up three fingers, he waited a minute to make sure they had covered their ears before he brought down his ring finger, then long finger...And then when index fell...

He fired.

The bullet hit a tree but it was enough to make the panther roar in surprise and looked around when the whizzing of those beloved batarang flew past their hiding spot and lodged into the trunk it was standing on. Red Hood saw a heavy boot land slightly in front of him followed by a black cape so he knew that Batman was between them and the panther.

"Animals are afraid of fire! Try not to burn the forest! Spoiler and the boys are still here somewhere!" They heard Superman yell as the panther lounged at Flash who moved away from it's _very_ sharp claws. But the panther just walked through the flames!

"Okay, what is that thing?" Arsenal readied his bow to fire.

Spoiler crawled over to Red Hood in their hiding spot and found something odd about the panther "Hood...Look at it's fur..." Doing as she asked he took a long long look at it and frowned under his helmet. Part of it's tail was red, as was it's hips...But from the chest and back, over the shoulders and down to the paws it was red too...

 _Like fingerstripes!_

"Oh god...I fired at _Dick!_ "

"You _what_?!"

The panther snarled showing his teeth and Red Hood threw their cover bush aside in panic "NIGHTWING DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE US?!" He screamed.

The panther's face suddenly changed and the previously black eyes changed to blue.

He slowly backed away shacking his head as if to clear it... And when he saw Batman...

He whined in fear and ran off.

* * *

 **idea came from '** **SonYukiGoku'sSister' who wanted something that was related to Brave and i was like:  
**

 **'Bear or panther?'**

 **choice was panther in capital letters xDD but this is just part 1 as you can see**


	22. Chapter 22: Claws of Night II

**ok, 'Memories lost part 2' to is a hell to write right now so I'll keep going with Claws of Night  
**

 **oh and Spoiler is wearing her Batgirl uniform (just changed name) and Tim has his...um...Jason's Red robin uniform? it was Jason's 1st before Tim got it right?**

 **anyway, Tim is wearing that one but you can decided which :)  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 22: Claws of Night part 2~**

Nightwing had found a cave under a large tree and repeated Red Hood trick by placing branches over the hold and laid down. Whining sadly when he heard the thunder overhead and soon it was raining heavily. Usually in this kind of weather he was in the manor or beside Batman, right now he wished he hadn't been standing in front of Red Hood when the gun fired.

He wanted his father.

He wanted Batman.

* * *

Everyone called off the search but the Bats refused to leave Nightwing. Red Robin and Black Bat had gone to find the idiot who had built the gun and hoped to find a way to power it back up and reverse the effect. Red Hood and Spoiler had threaten to camp in the forest if they had too and Robin was fighting tooth and nail to stay with them but Superman had flown him to Gotham anyway.

Red Hood had almost shot the ones going near him and Spoiler had knocked out three of them before the two fled the scene. In the end they all left the bats and headed to their cities and the Watchtower.

Batman wasn't answering his com but he was somewhere in the forest as well in the heavy rain. He wasn't leaving until he found his eldest son.

"But Jason we-"

"-Are dead if we try to go out there! We have to stay here until the storm let's up" Jason hated it but he couldn't even see the trees in front of him. They had found a small cave just before the storm started so they were dry but to stay warm they had to sit beside each other sharing Spoiler's cape.

"He's out there somewhere"

There was a flash and soon an loud rumble was heard. Jason tried to keep his tears at bay as he took off his helmet and hugged her "I know...He told me not to touch it and I didn't listen..."

Spoiler sniffed "I want our brother..."

* * *

Batman slipped for the umpteenth time and just bolted up again, the rain washing away the mud from his front as he ran through the forest. He knew everyone had left and he would kill them later, right now he had to find Nightwing.

He reached a small stream and looked around for tracks but if there had been any the rain had washed them away.

Batman was close to lose it when he heard a whine somewhere to his left and found torn bushes, then dragging marks that led to a large tree. Was Nightwing- he ran there and when he parted the bushes he found Nightwing pressed to the back wall whining as tears fell from his closed eyes.

Batman re-positioned the bushes after he got inside and then placed his hand on Nightwing's head "Dick-"

Nightwing's head flew up and Batman removed his cowl "It's me" The look he got just screamed ' _I know that!'_ and the ears fell down a little. Bruce smiled as he sat down leaning against the wall and Nightwing placed his head on his father's thigh closing his eyes when he felt a clawed glove run over his head.

"I'm here son, no one is going to hurt you. We have to wait for the storm to let up before getting the Batplane here" Dick whined again "Shh, get some rest"

"I'm here...Daddy's here"

* * *

Hours later and everyone back in the batcave Bruce eyed the schematics on the batcomputer. Red Robin and Black Bat had found the creator but he didn't know how to reverse the blast which had made Red Robin lose it and forced him to make another gun then use one of his own scientists as lab rats.

Dick had been laying beside Bruce but soon he had walked over to a more empty area and had fallen asleep with Damian sleeping on his back and Jason and Stephanie pressed against his flank. All three were covered in blankets.

Bruce had thought of carrying them up to their beds but Dick didn't seem to mind them all. During their movie nights he ended up as a human pillow anyway, what's the difference with a furry version of it?

Damian suddenly turned and yelped as he slid off on the other side. Dick lifted his head and looked around before he found Damian pouting at him. Dick just rolled his eyes and used his big paw to pull the kid closer placing him between his paws and then laid his head on him.

"Well at least we know no one dares to go near them when you're like that Dick" Bruce called over and Dick just opened a blue eye, made a soft growl and then closed his eyes. Not letting go of his little brother who was once again dead to the world, this time snuggling up safely.

"Master Bruce I- God heavens!"

...Had they really forgotten to tell Alfred?

"It's Dick Alfred...We're trying to figure out how to change him back"

"Has he eaten?"

"...No"

Dick looked up at Alfred and the butler smiled when Jason and Stephanie's sleep tussled heads peaked over Dick's side while Damian just curled into a ball and pressed himself closer to Dick's front.

"Has any of you-"

GROWL!

Dick's eyes widen as he looked at Damian. How could something so small makes such a loud noise?! "I'll make something then. Richard I will have some marinade meat for you as I believe you will not touch raw meat" Alfred left and Dick sent a bat glare at Bruce.

"What?! I trying to get you back to normal!"

Glare.

"I'll be fine!"

Growl.

"Alright I'll eat"

Dick glared a bit more but finally made a sound that seemed to be satisfaction and laid his head on Damian again, made a playful growl when Damian stomach growled again. Damian laughed and soon he was growling at Dick too, trying to act like a cub. Jason ran off and soon plopped down a pair of animal ears on Damian's head.

Stephanie was a lost cause after that.

Black Bat and Red Robin appeared on the screen in a private room and both almost died at the scene. Tim was on the floor and Cass struggled to stay on her feet. Bruce just sat there watching them.

 _*Maybe we don't have to rush after all*_

* * *

"You had the gun ready for 3 days but you didn't use it?!"

"I have to make sure it's safe! I can't just fire it and find that it killed him!"

"Point taken but-"

"BAHAHAHA! Damain I told you not to-"

Both father and son looked towards them and found to their amusement that Damian had painted his face like a animal face and was dressed in a one piece with ears on-top. Dick was holding the 10 year old by the neck like any cat would hold a kitten. Damian was grinning like he had planned it all as Steph took more photos then her phone could handle

"Okay anything dumb enough to try nabbing the kid while Dick is like this has a death wish" Jason grinned.

Bruce just sighed "Dick, the gun is ready but I'm not sure if I wanna take your fun away right now" Dick dropped Damian who ran off towards the changing room and came back with the paint washed off and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Please change him back, cub time is over" Dick made a playful bite growl at him before licking him on his nose and then walking over to where the gun was resting, he sniffed it first before growling and all hairs on his back stood up and his ears were laid back. Jason's brows hit his hairline.

"Ooookay...Dad change him back now before he's gone!" He ran off to the side and dived behind the Bat Mobile, after looking between the car and the panther-that-was-their-brother Steph and Damian followed. Bruce was literally shacking as he rose the gun and aimed it a Dick. "I really don't know what will happen Dick" He said.

Dick stood tall where he was.

Bruce closed his eyes as he fired the gun.

He didn't open them until he heard Dick say that he was back in his human form. Dick was looking at his red striped hand flexing his fingers before cracking them "That was fun but now I'm gonna spend some hours on the trapeze set til my arms ache" Bruce sighed in relief as he hugged his eldest.

"And Jason, when I say 'don't touch it'...DON'T touch IT!"

"Got it"

* * *

 **finally! my god i hated this chapter! it took hours to make it!  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Memories Lost II - Return

**finally! -.-  
**

 **don't mind me just scroll and read**

* * *

 **~Chapter 23: Memories Lost part 2~**

Dick looked at the albums but finally sighed "I don't remember anything...Or anyone" He said and handed the albums back to Bruce, who sighed.

4 weeks after Dick woke up. Still no memories.

"What do you remember?" Bruce asked, placing his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Who was he kidding asking that?

"A tent...People swinging in the air...A snap and then red...And a man looking at me but the lights behind him is shadowing his face"

Bruce's head flew up.

That was it!

"Can you make out his face? You said you were good at seeing things in the dark?"

 _please please please_

Dick frowned as he thought about it. The face was gentle, the eyes held sympathy and understanding...Eyes that matched his own and...

Dick's heart almost deflated in his cheat as he flew up in a sitting position and nearly rocket out of the bed "DAD!" He screamed as he tried to get to Bruce. The man himself gasped as he caught his son and held him tight, whispering how much he loved his son.

"I forgot you...I forgot...Every...Oh shit who was in the room when I-"

"Just me, Alfred, Clark and Kara"

Dick fell back in the bed "Oh thank god! If it had been the Batkids I would have bolted out of here" Bruce gave him a low powered bat-glare that Dick didn't seem to notice.

"I'll see if you're well enough to leave"

"Yes please! I also remember how much I hate this place!"

Bruce chuckled as he went to find Leslie and was almost run over by Tim and Damian. "Is Dick awake?!" "Yes and- Don't strangle him!" He called after them as they took off again. Tim opened the door and his face went from worry to joy as he bolted in, Damian was gaping for a minute before he bolting in too, leaving his bag in the air before it fell to the floor.

Leslie came running "Bruce, Tim and Damian are here and they don't know about Dick's amnesia-"

"He remembers his family"

They entered the room and smiled as Dick's face was changing color the way his brothers were crushing him "Guys...Air...dying...Here" "Boys" Tim pouted as he flopped beside Dick but Damian remain on Dick's chest like a koala, luckily the kid was small.

Dick threw his head back sticking his tongue out and his eyes rolled back playing cartoon dead making Tim giggle. Dick looked at him with a grin and freed an arm "Sorry about the coma thing Timmy-bird"

"We're going to throw you in a cage!"

"Oh sure! Free me from one prison only to end up in another!"

Leslie sighed "I guess I can send him home now" Bruce collapsed against the door post when she left.

Finally he'd get his son home!

* * *

"Where's Dick?!" Wally grinned the second Jason had gotten the door open enough. The ex-Robin rolled his eyes when Roy walked in "Don't look at me! I'm rolling with you and Kori!"

"And I'm still unsure if you're a grown man or a child"

"Are you ever going to drop that?!"

Wally whined "Where's Dick?!"

Roy snorted "Question is: Is HE a grown man?" Jason had slapped a hand over his eyes muttering 'Ask Barry'.

Jason looked to his right and found Dick standing there, looking at the two red heads in confusion. Wally was about to run and hug him when-

"Jay? Are these your friends?"

... _Oh no!_

* * *

"Started what?" Dick blinked in utter confusion.

Wally groaned and flopped back in the couch "Roy he doesn't know us!"

"Kinda figured"

Jason sighed "You guys started a group that focused on saving kids below 18 since the grown up were busy with other stuff. Heck I'm sometimes busy running around as Red Hood and-"

Dick's head whip-lashed towards him.

"As WHO?!"

Jason stared at him for a moment before he said 'Stay there' and took off running. He carefully moved the clock hands to 10:47 and then barreled down the stairs, those in the cave heard him as he crashing into Bruce. It took several minuets to make him calm down.

Bruce was almost begging him to calm down at that point when Jason screamed Dick didn't know who they were at night.

Bruce heaved a sigh.

Back to scare one then.

* * *

Dick face was priceless.

His siblings were a laughing mess on the floor and this time Alfred had the camera prepared, Bruce just enjoyed seeing that face again and almost cracked when Dick's eyes landed on him "Y-Y-You're..."

"Deep breath son"

* _Deep breath*_ "Nope"

Dick fainted.

* * *

"...What the actual _hell_ was I thinking making that thing?!" Dick stared at his Robin costume, arms crossed and mouth gaping before turning to a grinning Bruce "Why'd you let me out in that?!" Now Bruce cracked and sat down covering his face as Dick shrieked when his blue eyes fell on the Disco Nightwing suit.

Bruce wasn't sure he'd survive right now. Dick's reactions were hilarious!

He had to check the cameras later! He had to save this moment forever!

* * *

"Well you have at least more sense then I had when I was 9" Dick said to Damian when he came out in his Robin uniform.

"Really?" Damian asked confused.

All Dick did was uncrossing a hand pointing his thumb towards the suit cases, mostly at the 1st Robin costume.

Batman, cowl and all, clutch his stomach as he roar laughed.

* * *

Jason had been watching Dick on the bars for hours now and finally made his presence know "Please tell me you're coming out on patrol soon?"

"Don't know...Am I fit for it?"

"You've been a hero, a cop and a business man! Get your damn feathers out there!"

"How'd I do those 3 things again?"

"...And he asks the Robin who was dumb enough to get his own feathers barbecued"

* * *

Batman sighed as he watched Nightwing soar through the sky again letting out that echoing laugh. He made sure people saw him and kids went wild seeing him as he did his crazy stunts before disappearing in the shadows again. Soon the screens on the buildings reported of his return and the masses shrieked in joy and madness.

"Do you hear that?" Batman warped his cape around his son, resting his chin on Dick's trembling shoulder "That's the sound of how much you're loved"

"I can't believe I wanted to stay home and just...Not remember"

Batman smiled "One more thing...It's not the Bat signal that's been lit every day and night..."

Nightwing looked up and gasped as the tears slipped past his mask and Batman tighten his grip.

Where the bat signal usually shined there was a red bird in flight...Nightwing's insignia.

In front of GCPD crowds had gathered by the lit searchlight and even Gordon was looking up and around as the whole Batfamily landed on a nearby roof, holy there were a lot of them! (even Batwoman)

Kids was bouncing where they stood and had both red and blue Nightwing themed clothes, flags and whatever.

Batman and Nightwing landed close by and avoided being seen.

"...They...Did this..."

"Hoping you'd see it...And come back" Batman finished as he steadied his son, Nightwing was shacking all over when he heard a small kid scream where Nightwing was. Red Hood laughed and told them to look closely.

Nightwing suddenly grinned and grabbed his grappling gun "Guess Nightwing has to make a hell of an entrance"

"Just make sure my heart isn't stopping"

Nightwing grinned and jumped off the roof and was free falling before shooting the gun, swinging until he was close over the crowds. He let out his echoing laugh as he was blur of black and red and then he made the gun snap back, quadruple somersaulted, hovered in the air before landing on the searchlight.

Everyone cheered as he turned off the light and jumped down by the Commissioner, who sighed in relief "Geez Nightwing, thought you were never going to show up! Gotham missed the 1st boy wonder!"

Nightwing grinned "What? You want me to blow up buildings?"

Gordon shook his head as Bullock screamed at him "Blow up a fricking block if you have to!" when a officer came towards them "Sir, Arkham brake out! It seems to be Penguin, Scarecrow and _*gulp*_ Joker" Nightwing quirked a brow at that before grinning widely.

"Aww they missed me too?" He cracked his knuckles as Red Hood, Spoiler and Robin almost died in laughter "Guess I have to go beat them up then!" Nightwing fired his gun and soon he was just a blur again.

Red Hood grinned under his helmet "Hey save some for the rest of us!"

"You get Pengu! Ugly Smiley is mine!"

* * *

Penguin was pacing around waiting "Where is that bird? I broke out for a reason!" He grumbled.

 _"Touching!"_

"Squawk!"

SMACK!

* * *

"I do not fear him!" Scarecrow laughed as he readied his canisters against The Red's and Spoiler.

Red Robin smirked as he and Spoiler got out their staffs. "Sorry! He's bus-"

WHOOSH!"

"HUAAAAAAAA!"

A black and red form had grabbed Scarecrow by the scruff of the neck and then they were both gone, leaving the three bats in shock as Red Hood aimed at nothing.

"What just happened?" He asked.

* * *

Batman didn't want anyone near the clown as he made his way towards the last known location.

No one didn't argue either. They had had enough encounter with that freak and happily stayed away as far as they could. He was almost there when a scream erupted that was heard over all of Gotham and his com-link turned on.

 _"Crowds just went wild. Think Nightwing got there before you or anyone else did! He's been dumping Penguin and Scarecrow here already...Did I mention Crane is shacking in fear?"_

Batman smirked proudly as he slowed down by the entrance "Then I guess it safe to say it-"

Suddenly a GCPD truck stopped just by him and the officers opened the doors just as the warehouse door flew outwards and a tightly bound, fear-crying Joker flew out and face-planted in the back of the truck, knocking him out. Next a black and red followed, flipped backwards in the air and stayed there for a second flashing a grin before disappearing.

Batman and his kids, Gordon and the GCPD...Everyone...Could finally utter the long awaited words:

"Nightwing is soaring the skies again"

* * *

 **i did it!  
**

 **05:22**

 **...**

 **BED! *face plants into pillow, trying to sleep the head ache away***


	24. Chapter 24: Screw up and Birthday I

**okay! after some much needed sleep my brain works!...**

 **i think...well i did some research and found that Dick has some kind of electrum alloy tooth (or had, since Bruce's titanium fist knocked it clear out of Dick's jaw) not sure what the electrum does but i guess it heals the Talons faster? and Dick was suppose to be a Talon if Bruce hadn't adopted him (thank god),**

 **so i'm gonna use the electrum as healing factor thingy in this chapter, correct me with PM if you want**

 **Still can't write glacier cold Bruce, only fatherly warm Bruce**

 **(Bruce is called by name in this)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 24: Screw Up and Birthday part 1~**

"It's a new compound and we don't have enough time to make an antidote!" Alfred filled the 1st Robin in as he speeded in on his bike and tossing his mask to some corner, instantly going from Nightwing to Richard Grayson-Wayne, removed his gloves and took out a surgical pair before taking out several vitals and syringes. Dick moved over to Batman first.

"Sleeve up, blood sample and try not to kill me!" Dick ordered as he prepped the area for the sample.

"Dick-"

"Easy, try to fight it...What's you favorite memories?" Bruce smiled at that and soon the shacking calmed a bit so Dick knew his little trick worked. Next he moved over to Jason and Tim "Guys, It's Dick! Favorite memories while I get blood samples" Both nodded and rolled up their sleeves as they tried to fight the horrors of the fear toxin.

Dick placed the three blood filled vitals by Alfred and then ran over to Cass. She grabbed his hand when the syringe came close to her but when she looked up and went still when she saw his blue eyes "Favorite memory Cassie, think about that and the fears will go away until I can get an antidote ready" Cass nodded and let go of his hand. When he was done he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before looking around.

"Where's Damian and Stephanie?"

Bruce gasped _'the Batmobile'_ and went back to thinking about his favorite memories. To his surprise and everyone elses Dick's trick was working. Opening the roof of the car Damian and Stephanie shrieked "It's okay it's okay! It's Dick! It's me" He rolled up their sleeves but they started to shake even more.

"Shh it's okay! Hey, what your favorite memories?"

"Y-You...As...Batman" They both whispered. Dick smiled as he capped the vitals and carried them both to the medical bay, placing Steph beside Cass and Damian in Bruce's arms "Guys focus on your favorite memories it will keep the fear at bay until we get an antidote!" Dick shouted as he and Alfred started mixing.

Dick bolted over to the freezer where they had the blood bags but cursed the most foul word anyone had heard him utter "Richard!" Alfred gasped while his siblings laughed, okay Alfred forgave him THIS time. Dick looked at all the labels and now cursed more foul words in his head before speaking.

"Damn it! All of them are Bruce's blood type! It's AB which matches Damian! Jason and Cass are both A but I don't know about Tim and Steph! God I hate being O-type right now!"

Bruce closed his eyes "I...Think they...are...AB too" Dick ran over to the notes Bruce had made in these situations because he knew Dick always had trouble remembering the blood groups and which type went with what. "Okay, there are 4 bags but all 5 of you are down and getting from Leslie will take to long!" Dick was torn between calling Flash or have 2 of them share a bag.

Dick bent by his adopted father so they could look at each other, Bruce could barely lift his head now "Bruce is it safe for you and Damian to share a bag? You two are the least injured right? I'm going to mix the antidote in the bags" Bruce nodded and Dick ran over to Alfred again.

He texted Leslie to call him while he went to change. As soon as he had grabbed his t-shirt his phone rang "Leslie you know my blood type?... O-type damn it!...Everyone was fear gassed but we only have 4 bags...Can we mix mine?...No listen- You said I had some sort of electrum that somehow healed me faster right?...Can it somehow be used to help Bruce and the kids?...Look if one of them gets ill because of this then you're free to kill me! Right now I have to save them!"

Dick ran back in and grabbed a syringe, vital and a rubbing cotton "Master Dick what are you-" "Kill me later" Dick placed the tension belt around his left arm, found a vain to get the blood from and then put a band aid over the spot "Let's hope I right"

"Master Dick your blood type won't work on them they-"

"Repeat: Kill me later! Antidote now!" He barked.

* * *

4 days later and the benched bats watched as Leslie and Alfred scolded Dick to hell and heaven about his stunt. Thou none of them understood what the problem was really.

Bruce was starting to feel pity for him and finally got up from his seat "What ever Dick did saved us and-"

"You know O-type can cause immune reactions to other blood types Bruce!" Leslie spun around but him being Batman her glare didn't faze him much. Dick ran his hands over his face, combed his fingers through his hair and then placed his hands behind his neck "Can I leave now? If I'm not at the station soon -"

Bruce sighed but nodded. All the kids filed out of the room and down to the cave since Dick had arrived as Nightwing and the sun had just set. He turned around to face Leslie again.

"What ever Dick did it hasn't shown yet but if you want us under surveillance-"

"Oh I'm going to keep an eye on you alright! And I'm going to kill Richard!" She stormed out and Alfred was about to head to the kitchen when Bruce stopped him "Why did you call Dick if it was just going to end this way?"

"Because Master Dick has encountered this type of fear gas earlier this month but he didn't know the formula for it, he mixed two older antidote versions that gave him some mind clearing for a short time which was enough to mix a new antidote" Alfred replied before he left to attend to his duties.

"Which explains why he told us to focus on our favorite memories-"

* * *

Down in the cave Nightwing came out of the changing room and pulled on his gloves "I know you guys want me here but I've been skipping to many BHPD patrols to often and done to many Nightwing patrols. Some of the officers are starting to whisper about it"

And that- vaporized any arguments they had ready to make him stay.

"Hey, I don't know what you did to make Leslie that angry but- thanks for saving us" Jason said. Nightwing smiled before putting on his helmet. They all backed away as the bike roared to life.

"Tell Bruce I'm sorry to leave like this"

Tim smiled sadly "He'll understand" His chest hurt when Nightwing drove out of the cave and suddenly Jason called for everyone to duck as all the bats woke up and followed the eldest son of Batman. Jason cheered, Cass and Stephanie laughed while Tim grinned and looked at Damian.

"Who was the Son of Batman again?"

"...Okay it might be Nightwing" Damian said shyly.

Bruce was in the study on his laptop watching Dick leave the Batcave "If only that were true..." He mumbled.

* * *

A month later some of the officers grinned when Dick walked past holding his coffee, some files under the same arm and trying to calm his sugar fueled little sister to at least speak in human speed. Amy quirked a brow before giving a glare that told him to end the call as he gave to files a co-worker.

"Steph I have to go...I'll call you when my patrol partner isn't tapping all fingers on the gun okay?...Amy, and trust me she will fire at me...You explain to Bruce why I'm 6 ft down!" Dick finally pocketed his phone and entered the car.

"Sorry, Bruce's birthday is coming up but no one can think of a gift for him so they thought we all could unite on something" He said as he placed his coffee in a holder and buckled up. For some reason he wasn't allowed to drive but he was getting used to that. He got to drive the Bat-vehicles instead!

Amy rolled her eyes "And they forget when you have shift?" "Yeah...Could you print out a bunch of my schedule? When you have time for it"

"...I'll see what I can do" Amy said after some thought.

Dick decided to shut up the rest of the ride, which made Amy nervous.

* * *

"No luck with Dick, he just went on shift"

Everyone groaned and two of them cursed. "Now what?" Tim whined.

Steph handed over her laptop to him with a smug smile "You are going to hack their PD and fix his schedule, and make it so we get the updates the second they change it"

"That I can do"

* * *

3 days later-

"TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE AND STEPHANIE ANNA BROWN!" ( **A/N: whoops, previous last names...meh, just for this one)**

Bruce visibly froze in his seat and Jason grew nervous when he saw that Bruce was sweating.

Oh shit!

Tim and Stephanie had paled so much they looked dead and Damian ran to the windows, telling the two to jump out before Dick found them. If Dick really was capable of murder he didn't want witness theirs.

Both of them bolted and Damian had just shut the window and made it back to his seat when Dick slammed the doors open "Where. are. they?" Bruce looked up for his paper "At school and why are you here?" Dick took a few deep breaths before explaining how he and others at the BHPD had found out that his schedule had suddenly changed and when they compared with the ones printed out Dick knew how the culprits were but told the PD to follow the print out schedule.

While he came over to give them the world scolding.

"Look I get it that you hate that I both work and live across the river but hacking the system to change my schedule?!" Bruce glared at the kids present and they all deflated "I'll talk to Tim and Stephanie later" He promised and followed Dick to his bike. He kinda felt sad that Dick didn't stay as long as he usually did.

"Be careful okay?" Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

"I will" Dick smiled and placed his own hand on Bruce's.

* * *

"Sorry"

Nightwing sighed when he heard the quiet apologies. "Do that again and I'm not sure I'll be this forgiving"

Batgirl and Red Robin looked at each other and then over at their brother. Nightwing didn't move so they left tear-eyed. He soon heard the flapping of a heavy cape "2 days"

"Sooner, you know they love you" Batman moved forward and looked over Blüdhaven.

"I was wondering if you recognized this gang mark. The thugs Red Hood caught said some of them were stationed here" "Sad part is they operate at day" Batman growled but noticed that both the photo and his son were gone, making him grin.

"Is this how everyone feels when I do that?

 **(No shit Sherlock bats -.-)**

* * *

"Another blood test?!" Jason gaped as Leslie started with Bruce. "Yes now shut up and sit down! I have to make sure Dick's screw up isn't killing you all"

Barbara wheeled over having the matching glare in her eyes "Better start making funeral plans just in case"

Dick slammed his forehead on the desk he was sitting at "It's been a month already, drop it"

"No!"

"Bruce is fine! Does it look like he's suddenly sprouting feathers all over and looking like a roster?!"

If the man in question didn't have a syringe in his arm and Leslie replacing the vitals he would have attacked his eldest. For now he'd just have to watch his other kids die of laughter. But Barbara and Leslie didn't make any other comments on the matter.

Once everyone was done they left for work and school while Dick remained at the manor, playing Cassandra's private tutor in training, sibling bonding, more training and read-write lessons. After more sneak hacking and Cass seeking him up at the station Dick's boss had made another schedule.

Dick was now working three weeks and had the last week of the month off to be in Gotham. After that there had been no hacking.

Just as they were about to enter Bruce's study for Cass's reading lessons Dick was called away to Leslie's clinic and they both left. She just smiled at Cass and turned her fury at Dick.

"What. have. you. done?!"

* * *

 **darn it -.- it's getting to long so i'm splitting it**

 **i had to go on wikipedia for the blood group thing**


	25. Chapter 25: Screw up and Birthday II

**ignore me!**

 **just read**

* * *

 **~Chapter 25: Screw up and Birthday part 2~**

"Are you finally going to explain plain and simple what I did to make you this angry?" Dick asked. Just like Bruce, he wasn't fazed by Leslie's glare.

"Cassie dear, would you leave please the room?"

Cass hesitated for a moment before she left, casting a look at her brother "I'll make it quick!" Leslie promised and when the door was shut she spun around to face Dick.

"What the hell were you thinking mixing blood groups like that?! That kind of mixture can cause a reaction to the immune-system which could make someone ill! And you have that damn electrum in your blood!"

Dick just sighed "So what you're saying is I've possibly mutated our blood groups? Because I took the antidote myself when I ran into that walking heystack"

"Yes, you said you used blood bags that was filled with Bruce's own blood right?" "Ya, twice a month we do a blood transfusion and label them carefully. The only bags that were left were the 4 that had Bruce's handwriting on them"

Leslie gaped at him before she started to chant 'no' over and over as she sat down like she was feeling light headed.

"Which reminds me we have to restock our blood supply, it was way to close call that night" Dick picked up his phone and texted the whole family. Leslie spoke up, resting her elbows on her knees and hid her face in her hands. "Dick I need to get samples from you, Bruce and the kids and have them here tomorrow"

Dick's thumb froze over the screen as he was about to send a reply to Bruce and looked up at her "Okay, I thought I could be like Bruce and not freak out but now you're starting to scare me...What the hell did I do to our blood?"

"Get the blood samples here and I'll tell you"

* * *

 **~Next day - Morning~**

"You have possibly WHAT?!"

"Mutated our blood... Now you know, start fixing my funeral!" Dick ignored Jason's attempts to get out of Bruce's grip so he could strangle his Robin predecessor. Bruce was calm on the outside but inside he was in full panic mode. Was one of them dying?!

Steph lifted her head from the pillow "Dick if we get bad news I am going to take Jason's guns and shoot you myself!"

"White roses and don't bother telling anyone, just tell them I got incinerated on a Nightwing patrol and if a plane has recently crash make it look like I was on it. Both deaths solved!" Dick finished taking a sample from Damian, ruffling the kid's messy black hair and put the vital among the others in the bag.

"I'm leaving now"

"Bruce let go of me I'm going to kill him!"

Tim sighed "Dick, are we allowed to kill you after Bruce's birthday?"

"No one is killing anyone!" Bruce yelled out as he followed Dick out to his bike. Bruce sighed as he watched his eldest mount his bike and fixed his helmet. "I'm not mad about the blood thing, it saved our lives and I'm willing to drop it"

Dick smiled "Ya...Shame it didn't do more then that"

"What do you mean?"

"...Would have been an awesome gift but...No...It's nothing...I better go" He put on the helmet and revved the bike.

Bruce watching him go, blinking the tears away and tried to swallow past the lump that was suddenly in his throat.

 _*You're right Dick...What I_ truly _want...Can't be given...Damian is just a small part of that wish but...If only it were all of you*_

* * *

 **~Leslie's clinic~**

"Let's see what you've done" She said as she took out the paper of the blood results from the printed and placed it on a clipboard to look at it. Dick, leaning against the wall by the door, just bent his head back and looked at the ceiling waiting for the judgment.

"Oh my god..."

Here we go!

"Just say it" He closed his eyes.

"...You...You kids had trouble with picking a birthday gift for Bruce right?"

"..."

Dick frowned and slowly looked at her "Where are you going with this?" Leslie sat down still looking at the paper on the clipboard, was that tears? "Dick...Sometimes I have a long talk with Bruce and recently we discussed about you and the other kids. Just the usual stuff you little rascals do and so on...And then I asked Bruce if he wished that...That all you kids were blood. Of course he started talking about how he couldn't replace John Grayson or Jack Drake, Stephanie's father is a villain sure but she still has her mother. Jason is understandable, Cass broke free of her own but she can't run away from blood ties and Damian isn't up for debate because- you know"

"Bruce is his biological father, I know. What- where are you going with this?...Repeated question..."

"What is Bruce to you? I mean...Your parents were going to just hand you over to the Court of Owls without a fight...Like they were proud of knowing you'd- okay, not going that line- not going that line..."

Leslie didn't wanna think about Dick being a killer. He had a temper, yes. He could hurt someone badly, sure.

But was he capable of murder?

Well if his whole family was threaten in front of him!

"Still trying to digest that detail but...I guess the electrum in my blood was the only good thing about that" Dick said. He was now sitting down leaning forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "What does that have to do with-"

"Would you forgive your parents?"

"..."

"Bruce unknowingly saved you from that fate and just talking about it almost made him blast out of the room to find you, to see if you were safe"

Dick groaned.

"Just tell me why you wanted the blood samples!"

She gave him the clipboard.

Aaaand she panicked when Dick fainted.

* * *

 **~Bruce's Birthday - February 19th ~**

"Seriously? You 6 came up with a united gift and not separate?" Clark smiled at them.

Tim rubbed his neck as he and Stephanie looked at each other while Damian frowned "Well...It was really Dick who- I really don't know what he did" Tim said. Clark looked over to find Dick talking to Alfred and Leslie. Dick's hand went to his pocket and drew up a twice folded paper that he opened and showed to Alfred, luckily the elder man was sitting down as his face changed completely but Leslie's hand on his shoulder quickly reminded him that others were near.

Dick smiled as he placed a finger over his lips and folded the paper again to put it back in his pocket.

"Are you listening to them?" Steph asked.

 _*And ruin Dick's surprise? No way!*_ He thought.

Clack smiled "Nope, sorry! I'm gonna go find Bruce now" He left the two pouting teens and passed Jason and Damian sitting on a bench, drinking their sodas with blue eyes locked on their elder brother mumbling theories to each other about what he had planned without telling them. Cass was over by Bruce who was talking to Diana and Oliver.

"Think the kids mentioned something about having trouble finding gifts for billionaires!" Oliver smirked at Cass who hid her blushing face in Bruce's back, he was used to that. Bruce smiled looking over his shoulder "Really? Let's just hope it doesn't involve explosives"

"Dick threaten to rip me to pieces and bury all the parts at different locations so I didn't dig myself out of my grave again!" Jason called out earning a few chuckles.

"I almost shot your manhood off Jay, I dare to carry out that threat!" Dick's voice came from the grill area and half of the private party who weren't sitting down ended up on the ground laughing while Jason paled and bolted over to a laughing Cass, pulling her off Bruce and turned her towards Dick hiding behind her like he was holding a shield. (Which she kinda was)

Tim grinned "Hide at the Watchtower! Dick hates being there!" He muffled his laugh when Dick shouted at him not to give Jason ideas.

Diana whispered quietly to Bruce "Good thing only one of them is your blood" She smiled as she looked at the laughing 5th Robin who was trying to stay on the bench "But then again, someone thought it'd be a good idea to make Dick both his mentor and his guardian"

Bruce's heart stopped "What?" **(This happens after Batman R.I.P since i can't find that comic T.T but i have read Batman and Robin V1 which has Dick as Batman and Damian as Robin. Bruce just doesn't know what Dick have done yet...Oh and Jason didn't get thrown in Arkham. Dick helped him get sane again...Or as sane as a bat can be)**

Diana quirked a brow "Bruce, you really think Dick would let everything just fall apart? I think he had already applied for the guardianship for all of them weeks before you disappeared...To put a long explanation short: Dick managed to change Damian completely and he kept the family together"

Bruce scanned his kids after that, noticing how Damian actually listened to Tim's conversation and whenever he started laughing with Tim Damian would fall against Stephanie. Jason and Cass had a small tag game around the place (Good thing they were outside).

"Hey Bruce! You gonna open your gifts?" Barry zipped over with that dork smile in place. Bruce managed to catch Dick's eye but he just grinned at him.

"You'll get it later" He mouthed.

Bruce hated when Dick said that.

* * *

 **~Later that night~**

"I have some paper work I need to finish, get some rest" Bruce said as they all got back from patrol. Most of the kids just grunted a good night to him before heading off to bed. Dick hadn't gone out on patrol and was therefor somewhere in the manor.

Bruce entered his study and found the missing bird sitting on the couch looking at the fire, he was holding several documents and was slowly turning them in his hands "Dick?"

Dick looked up before he smiled "Hey, I thought I'd wait with your gift til after patrol...Didn't want anything bad to happen if-" "You gave it before patrol" Bruce finished as he sat down. Dick rested his head on his mentor's shoulder as he handed over the documents. "Remember to breath when you read them"

Bruce quirked a brow as he unfolded the papers and turned them upright before reading. His mind slowed a bit.

The first one was a approved guardianship for Jason and the others if anything happened to Bruce. Dick's signature was on the guardian spot "You-" "They know...Damian fainted" Dick smiled. Bruce placed his arm around his eldest and used his free hand to move the first paper aside so he could read the second.

His heart stopped and he didn't care about the tears now falling in floods down his cheeks.

"D-Dick..."

"You're holding the 10th print out"

"You checked 10 times?"

"Same every time"

Bruce was trembling as Dick hugged him and noticed the peaking heads in the door but he didn't say anything "The electrum somehow merged with the blood bags that held your blood and when I mixed that with the antidote and gave it to you it..." Now Dick was crying as he tried to explain.

"...It changed our blood and..."

Bruce drew back from the hug and placed a hand on Dick's cheek "You're...Dick you..."

Dick smiled as Bruce started shacking again as the tears kept falling "You have no idea how long I've wished for that to be real!" He gasped.

Stephanie had always been weak for moments like this and wiped her eyes and Cass hugged her. Jason was rubbing Damian's shoulder and hugging Tim. Dick smiled, this was going to shock them "What was that?...Your wish..."

"For all of you to...Be my blood kids"

The bats by the door froze and their eyes almost left their sockets as Bruce pulled back again "Is this a dream?!"

"No...It's not" Dick picked up the blood result paper, counting down in his head as he looked over Bruce's shoulder "Me... Jason...Tim... Cass... Stephanie... and Damian" Bruce covered his mouth as he cried harder and Dick hugged him.

"We're your blood kids...The mix made us all your _biological children!_ "

The doors to the study flew open as the rest of them latched on to their adopt-...Their _biological_ father, Dick got up from the couch and moved to sit in the armchair, watching them all crushing each other and tried to soak in the information.

When he had been alone with Alfred the poor man had been in tears himself as he read the documents with Dick explaining beside him.

 _"You have no idea how much he wished for this to be true...For all of you to really be his own children! You know what everyone said about this family but it wasn't enough for Master Bruce...He...He will be so much happier now"_

 _"You really think so Alfred?"_

 _"...I know it"_

Dick yelped as he was ripped out of the armchair by his brothers and was tossed into Bruce's open arms, who lifted him spinning off the ground hugging him. "Thank you...So much!" Bruce whispered in Dick's ear as he stopped spinning "Thank you for making my wish real"

Dick smiled as he hugged back "Just save me from everyone's wrath when they find out"

Bruce was confused at first before he burst out laughing and crashed in the couch almost crushing Dick in his arms.

Clark had dreaded the day they actually admitted they were blood related...Well now they were!

* * *

Batman still couldn't believe it weeks later as he watched his kids run around on the roof top playing their version of tag. His heart swelling in joy as Robin moved his cape in front of his face trying imitate their father but all he did was making Red Robin collapse on the roof screaming how adorable he looked. Robin pouted looking away and yelped as Red Hood lifted him off the ground and spun them both.

 _His kids...His sons and daughters!  
_

His heart had almost deflated when Leslie told him that not only had his feathered brained eldest son changed their blood but everything else too!

They were... _literally..._ Bruce's own flesh and blood!

Dick had almost fled the planet when those who know both id's of the Batfamily found out but he escaped with a injured wrist from Superman and a black eye from...Flash? Someone gave him that anyway. Batman smiled as Robin and Red Robin ganged up on Red Hood and chased him around, leaving their sisters laughing on the side lines.

To bad Nightwing was in Blüdha-

"Dad!"

...Never mind.

Batman turned around and caught his eldest son as the bird crashed into his chest. He covered the acrobat with his cape and hugged him tightly.

If he had been Bruce Wayne at the moment he would have cried the second he saw his kids.

As Batman he had more self control.

"You need to practice your surprise attacks"

Nightwing smiled "Do I?"

"Maybe not...God I've missed you so much"

"And I'm home for 2 months! I'm gonna go say hi to the others"

Before Batman could answer Nightwing had disappeared and was being chased by his siblings who yelled and cursed at him for the ump-tenth time for living across the river.

He smiled at them all before he saw Robin point at the sky and saw the Bat-signal had been lit.

...

No one had told the criminals right?

* * *

 **I'm going to bed -.- zzzz**


	26. Chapter 26: Ice I

**i love Rise of the Guardians but suddenly instead of Jack's sister I saw Dick standing on the cracked ice O.O**

 **then it disappeared and i saw (Emma?) tell Jack she was scared...**

 **i paused the movie and started writing this before it disappeared!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 26: Ice~**

"Ice what?" Cass asked puzzled.

"Ice skating!" Dick smiled and snatched the remote but Jason didn't complain about it as his brother found the right channel "See? It's actually good on the filed too when fighting Freeze!"

Cass watched for a while and after the 3rd ice skater she turned to look at him "Like ballet? But on ice" Jason thought for a moment "You could call it that!"

"Call what?"

All three turned their heads towards the door and found Bruce standing there, getting ready to leave for his meeting. Cass pointed at the TV "Dick wants to take us ice skating by the pond on the grounds"

Jason caught something course through his father's features.

"How thick does the ice have to be to make it safe?" He bent his head back so he could look at Dick, who was leaning on the back. Dick thought for a moment before he frowned "I really don't know, I've only been on those community ones. You know the one in at Robinson Park? They spray water when the temperature drops to make it skate-able when it's thick enough or else the skates will snag in the ground"

"Is the pond on the grounds safe enough?"

"Maybe"

Cass frowned for a minuet "We don't have any skates thou"

* * *

It turned out that the skates Dick had only fit Tim or Damian so to their annoyance the eldest dragged them all to the nearest sport shop to get some. The boys didn't take long but the girls had trouble with the laces.

Damian found pairs that had latches on the side and was still looking like those common skates.

After they got home Bruce met them in the lobby "Alfred and I have checked the pond, it's not thick enough yet. It couldn't even hold Damian" "It's okay, we'll just wait a few days" Dick said as he got out his old skates to throw them away.

"And how did you managed to find skates for you all without killing each other?"

"Dick said it'd be good practice if we face Freeze"

Bruce chuckled "Okay why are you turning simple activities into training?"

Dick snorted as he came back to remove his jacket "Do I really have to give you a hint?"

"Leslie is still mad at you"

* * *

Dick was roused from his sleep when his bed was attacked by...2...3?...Of his siblings.

"Dick wake up! It's been a week now the ice has to be thick now!" Tim shacked his brother.

"Make up your mind already...First you didn't wanna get skates because you were busy and now you're suddenly all up for it" Dick rubbed his eyes and found that they were all dressed and ready to head out.

Pointing towards the window he grumbled "Out, I'll be there when I've overdosed on coffee"

Later when Dick came down Bruce was just heading out the door "Meeting?"

"Adult supervision" He said.

* * *

"Finally! You take forever!" Jason called out.

Bruce chuckled "You know how weird this looks? It's usually Dick who acts like that and one of you taking your sweet time getting here!"

"Blame Dick!"

It turned out that they all got a grip on ice skating after just a few minuets. Damian was a little wobbly but Dick was there to steady him. Cass was just a blur, the only time she was visible was when she spun in the air, landed and was off again. Tim and Stephanie were racing each other and Jason took over helping Damian.

Dick skated further away from them and did a few tricks that Cass was stubborn enough to copy.

"Show off!" Jason yelled when Dick landed again.

Dick's laughter rang out in the area "I have no idea what you-"

CRACK

Everyone paled.

Dick was a statue were he was as the cracks got more and longer. "Get off the ice!" Bruce called out to the others as he got his utility belt out hoping to get his grappling gun out before-

CRASH!

The utility belt slid out of Bruce's limp hand and his heart stopped when Dick looked at him in fear before he disappeared below the ice "DICK!"

Suddenly there was blur shooting past the family, a splash as it dived and then the hole got bigger as Clark broke through it...But his own heart stopped as he looked at the burden in his arms...

Dick's skin and lips were already turning slightly blue but that wasn't the worst part:

He wasn't breathing.

* * *

 **and it disappeared T.T**


	27. Chapter 27: Gemstone Bat

**finally :P after almost a week of coming up with a chapter and then 5 goddamn hours of research i found the Batfamily's birthdays and month stones i got this page up.  
**

 **These one-shots are getting harder to come up with.**

 **Damian (of course) doesn't have one as far as I know :P so i chose September 15th.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 27: Gemstone Bat - Dick's Birthday~**

 **~March 20th~**

"It's March already?" Jason parroted after he had dropped his mug on the floor, Alfred quirked a brow at him "Yes, and I fear you have all been to busy to find a gift for Master Dick. His birthday is-"

Bruce and Tim choke on their coffees ruining their shirts, ties and suit jackets. Both had been ready to head to W-E "* _cough*_ What * _cough*_ date _*cough*_ is it * _cough*_ today?!" Bruce asked trying to catch his breath while Tim's face was almost turning a different color, Damian was picking up glass pieces and used paper towels to wipe up the juice from the floor.

Cass was doing the Heimlich Maneuver on Stephanie who had taken a to large bite of her waffles.

Once he deemed everyone not dying Alfred spoke up "It's the 20th sir"

Bruce gaped in shock before he took off like a bat from hell (no pun intended xD...Okay maybe) "CALL SCHOOL AND OFFICES! CANCEL WHAT EVER THE HELL WE HAVE TODAY!" He ran into his room to change clothes and then checked his phone, Dick always texted Bruce to ensure his father that he made it to the station without getting killed.

The rest of the kids were helping each other with their shoes and jackets when he came down "Dick is busy at BHPD, for once I'm glad he's across the river" "Yeah after this screw up I'm not complaining!" Damian was hopping on one leg getting his boot on and when he almost tripped Ace caught him.

"Oookay, those two are starting to match a bear now" Jason whistled "What are we feeding them?"

They decided that Cass was riding with Jason on his bike while Bruce took his car and Robins #3-5 and headed to the mall. Then came the difficult part, were they going to split in 3 groups of 2 or were they going to unite on one single gift like the kids had done with Bruce?

"He has like 2 full bookcases with movies, plus Netflix...Not sure about games" Jason counted on his fingers.

"He makes most of his gadgets himself...Sometimes Lucius makes them so that's off the list as well" Tim lifted two of Jason's fingers.

"I don't think Dick uses his game consoles much" Steph added but that had Jason thinking "Last time I was there they had dust on them so games is also off the list...Thou we could add a few, I know which ones he plans to buy" That made Steph count on her on hand on possible gifts.

Damian grumbled "Vacation in this family is out of the question, he can go 7-10 days without sleep!"

"What?! Then he's worse then Tim and Dad!" Steph hid her face in her hands.

Bruce looked around before he frowned and looked around again more closely "Cass was with us right?" Jason face palmed and Bruce shrugged when he too remembered, she was practically him already and since Dick's little blood mix they were twice as bad. Cass suddenly reappeared and pulled Bruce's arm.

"Found something! Come on!"

They had never seen her like that so they followed her to a shop window where Stephanie read the sign " _Costumed month stone in any wished shape and gems, from animal forms to vehicles"_

Cass was so eager now she couldn't talk so she pulled out Damian's small art pad from his front pocket and then pointed at the sign, then circled her finger on Bruce's chest and the waist. Damian's smile slowly became wider as he looked at the month stones "It's March so that means Aquamarine is his month stone, and then you want our month-stones as a belt? Amethyst as buckle?" Cass was almost jumping so Bruce had to hold her still but even he was smiling now. "Shall we add Alfred's? He's family too"

"Of course we have to add him!" Tim looked shocked before he frowned and turned to a grinning Bruce "When's Alfred born?"

"April 8th" Bruce replied while struggling to keep Cass still.

"Then that month stone is diamond...It can be the eyes"

Bruce finally lifted Cass so her feet were off the ground.

"Calm down so we can find a chain that fits"

"We can use Jason as a model, they are almost alike" Tim suggested and Jason just shrugged.

Damian sketched the suggestions given and then found a chain that could work with the gem bat "It changes color when you move it, it's blue and almost a darker blue...Could be black" Steph scanned the chain carefully and grinned when she found a bit of red.

Perfect!

The shop assistant promised to have 3 people working on the gem bat and Jason wrote up his number so they could get a text when it was done, while they went to buy other gifts. Tim grinned suddenly and pulled Stephanie towards IPhone accessories and looked through every shelf to find what they were looking for, Jason got the games and Damian found Disney movies Dick hadn't even watched yet. Bruce wasn't sure what to get his eldest...If it was to be civilian related or Bat related.

It had to be as special... As the one Dick had made without knowing it.

He had until tomorrow.

* * *

Alfred smiled as he waited for Dick to pick up the phone.

 _"Hi Alfie! You okay?"_

"Yes, I do hope you're not far to busy? I was hoping you would take some days off and join us at home?"

 _"*Sigh* Ya, I think I might need a few days off. Everyone I know is telling me I look like a zombie...And sometimes like that squirrel from 'Over the Hedge', you know the one who become a fricking bullet when it got a sugar boost"_

Alfred actually laughed "Yes, that was what I feared would happen to you when you were a child!"

 _"Aren't I still a kid? But that explains the strict sugar allowance in that house!"_ Dick cracked up and and sighed _"Yeah, I'll just finish this shift and- Wait hold on Alfred"_

The grandfather/butler waited and heard parts of the conversation, Dick came back on the phone along with some background noises.

 _"Okay, it looks like I've been put on sick leave for- a month...Do I look that bad?!...Hey my brothers #1 and 3 plus Cassandra are like...Nocturnal and brother #2 downs like a barrel of coffee!...Exactly! So yes Alfie I'll be there soon"_

"Very good Master Dick! Thou I do suggest preparing for a possible sibling attack once you step out of the car"

 _"Oh joy! I forgot they send me half across the yard!"_

Alfred chuckled as he placed the receiver back on it's place and headed back to the kitchen when the front doors almost flew inwards. "Good heavens!" He shouted as several small blurs shot past him and up the stairs.

"Hey Al"

"Bye Alfie!"

Alfred watched the kids blast off to their rooms and then a larger blur shot past him towards the study.

* * *

Dick woke up later in his room that night, having arrived late due to a traffic accident and found that the rest of the family was out on patrol. He had eaten dinner, showered and might have slept for about an hour when he heard shouting.

He rubbed his eyes as he got up and opened the door, blinking a few times as the hall lights blinded him but he did recognize his brothers fighting.

Dick ran a hand through his bed head "Guys, I don't know what time it is but my 'limitless energy' is near depletion" He said, instantly stopping the fight.

The boys muttered a sorry and headed to their rooms and he was about to head to bed again when someone stopped him.

"How long have you been here?"

Dick turned and found Bruce standing there, holding a shirt in his hand and his shoulder and torso were wrapped in white bandages "So they blamed who got you hurt huh?"

"They were all knocked out earlier when Killer Croc threw that crate at me" Bruce rubbed his warped shoulder Dick nodded and then went back to bed, face planting in it and was instantly asleep when Bruce opened the door.

Bruce smiled as he tucked in the exhausted bird.

Morning was going to be chaotic.

* * *

 **~March 21st~**

"Dick wake up!" Bruce smiled when half the batkids attacked the bed and he chuckled when Tim ripped the comforter off the bed and found that Dick wasn't in bed but a bunch of pillows.

"Never gets old!" Dick came out of the bath room putting on his shirt and when his head popped out he cackled as he caught Tim slamming into his chest "I swear my organs are going to deflate if you keep doing that"

"Then I'll just throw you in a Lazarus pit" Jason pouted before pushing Dick out of the room "Now let's go! We've been waiting for you to get your lazy feathers groomed and ready!"

Bruce facepalmed "What is it with you and using birds and bats in your sentences?!"

"Blame Dick!"

"What did I do now?!"

They stopped outside the dining room and suddenly Damian jumped up on Dick's back to cover his eyes "Dami what are you doing?" Dick chuckled as he felt small, thin hands take his own hands and lead him into the room. "Okay Damian remove your hands"

Dick had his eyes closed when he felt Damian's hands disappeared and when he opened them his eyes widen but his jaw stayed in place. The table was filled with the usual breakfast but close to his seat was a cake that said ' _Happy Birthday Dick'._

Typically there was a little Nightwing, Robin and Batman figurine on it.

"I- what- Wait...It's March?!"

"21th to be picky" Tim grinned and slammed himself against Dick "Your birthday bro"

"Great, my inner calendar has flown the coop" Dick face palmed keeping an arm around Tim who almost double over of laughter "I think I'm getting gray hair"

Steph pulled him towards his seat "Come on!"

Jason cringed "Truth to be told we panicked yesterday morning. Alfred was the one holding track (Thank god!)...We almost forgot your birthday so the presents are like...Panic-bought"

"It's okay, dang I thought it was still February!" Dick clapped Jason's shoulder.

Bruce slapped his forehead "Oh god you kids got that too" He grumbled while Alfred smirked "Yeah, I don't know how many parent-teaching meetings you forgot to go on!" Dick cackled "Good to know" Tim gasped.

During the breakfast Dick multi-tasked by eating and opening presents, he didn't notice Bruce slip away and then coming again with a gift bag "Dick, you've got one more. Jason forgot it was in my study"

"Well if he can misplace Tim then he can misplace objects" Dick snickered and patted Tim on the back when the teen snorted in his glass and started to cough.

Dick noticed that the girls were starting to vibrate in their seats and Damian was pressing his lips tight like he was fighting a grin, Jason was busy eating his cereals. He pulled out a silver wrapped gift with blue string and saw on the bag were it was from "Geez, didn't I tell you guys you didn't have to go expensive on me?"

Jason bat-glared him "Just open it and get a heart attack!"

Dick's blue eyes fell on Bruce for a moment but the man just nodded at the gift, sighing Dick started to open it "Seriously, you don't have to get things that cost more then-"

"What the hell..." Dick breathed quietly.

Dick eyed the aquamarine gem that had been carved into a bat with diamond eyes, the gem belt had an amethyst for a buckle, on the left side of it were ruby and peridot and the right side held garnet and peridot. On the chest of the bat were a miniature sapphire Nightwing symbol. The chain shifted between blue, black and red.

The box fell out of his slack hand and when it hit the ground everyone looked up and saw his face "Cass found the store and there was a sign that said you could order a costumed month stone necklace" Tim walked over and hugged Dick from behind.

"Seriously?"

"Yep! Can you guess which stone is who?"

"Tim!"

"Try it!" Steph and Jason grinned widely.

Dick smiled and looked closer "I think diamond is for **April**?" Alfred nodded, still stunned but the gem bat. "Garnet is for... **December**?"

Cass shook her head "Nope, **January**. My birth-month" "Your birthday is the 26th" Bruce added, Cass blinked.

"I was close by a month! Okay...Peridot...Or is it emerald?"

Bruce smiled "Emerald is a little darker green and is **May** , Peridot is **August** "

Then he pointed at Jason and Stephanie "Their birth month, Jason's birthday is the 16th and Stephanie's is the 11th" Dick grinned when they looked at each other confusedly, he want back to guessing gems.

"Okay so...Is Amethyst for **June**?"

"June is Pearl, December is Turquoise, **November** is Topaz and **October** is Opal" Tim slammed his forehead in Dick's neck groaning "So that leaves you with 3 months and 3 gems to guess"

"Spoilsport"

Dick chuckled and looked again "My way ward guess is that Ruby is... **July**?" Tim straighten "Finally! And it's the 19th before Bruce says anything"

"No wonder you're warm and fussy" Dick grinned up at him.

"HEY!" Tim got a choke hold on Dick but he didn't apply pressure in it, it was kinda like a hug.

"Okay, 3 left then..." He looked closely on the bat itself and then frowned "Tim...Could you sit beside me" Tim sat down and Dick placed the bat close to his brothers eyes "People always say our eye color is close to aquamarine right?" "Yep"

"Well I that one if for **March** " He grinned "2 to go then...I guessed wrong on amethyst right?" "Yeah, by 5 months" Jason stated and re-filled his bowl and took a few strawberries from the fruit plate. Dick counted in his head for a moment and then looked at Bruce " **February**?...Wait...This is payback from February 19th right? Your birthday"

"Not exactly payback but you made that birthday unforgettable! That's for sure!" Bruce denied instantly and downed the last of his coffee so he could refill it. But he saw Dick narrowed his eyes playfully before looking at Damian, turning the gem bat at him "So you're born in **September** then?"

"Yes, the 15th and Alfred is born April 8th"

Dick pouted at the butler "News to me" He said before putting it on, the chain wasn't that long but the slight weight was there, reminding him that his family was always with him.

"Thanks everyone"

* * *

 **Finally got that one up! the list down below is the months and their stones:**

 **EDIT: i chose to add the bats in the list too**

* * *

 **January - Garnet = 26th: Cassandra  
**

 **February - Amethyst = 19th: Bruce  
**

 **March - Aquamarine = 21st: Dick  
**

 **April - Diamond = 8th: Alfred  
**

 **May - Emerald**

 **June - Pearl**

 **July - Ruby = 19th: Tim  
**

 **August - Peridot = 11th: Stephanie, 16th: Jason  
**

 **September - Sapphire = 15th: Damian (not really but in this story it is)  
**

 **October - Opal**

 **November - Topaz**

 **December - Turquoise**


	28. Chapter 28: Bird Flight and Mini Bat

**okay, Young Justice, Tim joins Dick/Robin at the cave for the day and Cass goes with Batman to the Watchtower. Jason is mentioned, Stephanie and Damian haven't joined the family yet  
**

 **hopefully they'll survive M'gann and the female League members O_O**

 **and DaddyBats! 8D**

* * *

 **~Chapter 28: Bird Flight and Mini Bat~**

"It's just Cass and Tim, Dick. It won't be that hard" Bruce said and pulled his cowl on, chuckling when the girl in question zipped into his cape and climbed up to his chest. He just had to cross his arms and she'd fit "Since it looks like they'll just climb on you" He added looking at his eldest, not caring that Cass snatched his cowl off and put it on her head.

Dick grinned "I know, it's the Team I'm more worried about. I'm not sure I can save them from M'gann" He crouched down so Tim could climb onto his shoulders and then stood up "Okay ready" Tim giggled as Bruce quirked a brow at him.

"Aren't you missing something?"

"Nop- ow! Oh, my mask?"

Tim giggled and hid the spirit-glue tube back in Robin's utility belt before feeling his own mask to make sure it stayed "Now you're ready. And you-"

Bruce tossed Cass in the air and caught the giggling girl "-Hand over my cowl you little rascal" He narrowed his eyes playfully as he rubbed their noses. Cass giggled even more and shook her head. Alfred appeared out of nowhere giving Tim his Batman plushie and a spare cowl for Cass, who put it on her head and gave back the one she snatched from her father.

"Explain the obsession you kids have over my cape and cowl" Bruce asked after kissing his daughter on the forehead, put on the cowl _again_ and taped in the controls for Mount Justice. Robin shrugged looking at Tim and Cass.

"It's safety"

* * *

"THEY'RE ADORABLE!" Conner quickly caught M'gann before she reached Robin and completely squashed both birds and the little bat.

Cass tilted her head and the cowl shifted so it covered her view. Artemis couldn't help but smile at that and she doubled over when Wally came running and then he stopped "Uh Rob? Why are they here?"

"Relax KF, it's just Black Bat and Red Robin. They're still shy of you"

Batman noticed the death grip Black Bat had on his cape and changed his plan "Robin, Black Bat will come with me to the Watchtower. She's still not used to this many people and I have monitor duty most of the day, not many people come by during that time" Robin nodded and flicked Black Bat's nose, grinning when she squealed and threw Batman's cape over her to hide.

The team had taken a few steps back close to the kitchen _"Batman is acting different"_ Artemis said through the mind link.

 _"Why is that Wally?"_

 _"Not sure to a 100% but Flash says that Batman was colder and darker before Robin came, but thanks to him they are a larger family now...You're gonna have to ask Rob, I'm still trying to figure_ him _out"_

Batman turned around and taped in for the Watchtower "No missions today, take a day off...And try not to separate these two, Red Robin panics easily"

Soon they were gone and Robin lifted Red Robin off his shoulders "Wanna watch a movie?"

Tim shacked his head "Up up! Fly Fly!"

"Trapeze it is!" Robin grinned and led them all to the Cave gym. Tim started to wiggle more and more "Alright I'll need my hands free...Don't squash him M'gann, please" He asked as he transferred his little brother to the overjoyed martian.

Tim giggled and pointed at the trapeze "Fly!"

"Okay Okay! Just stay whelmed!"

"Not a word!" Everyone snickered at that when Robin had a mini bat glare fight with his giggling little brother "It is!" "Nuh uh, it's not!"

Robin smiled and then took off his cape, tossing it over the two as he jumped up to the trapeze. The Team smiled when M'gann removed the cape and revealed Tim almost climbing out of her arms "Red Robin be still"

"Here I go!"

The Team gaped in utter shock as they watched the bird to his crazy acrobatics for almost 10 minuets while Tim reach out his arms, wanting Robin to pick him up. Robin back flipped and landed close to them "Sorry baby bird, it'll be harder to do all those tricks with you on my front or back"

Red Robin pouting was the cutest thing they had ever seen so Wally ran of to find a camera...Before he remembered that their phones had cameras.

* * *

 **-Watchtower-**

 **Batman 02, Black Bat A05**

Those standing in the room smiled when Batman stepped out with Black Bat on his arm, still wearing one of his spare cowls "I've heard of magpies snatching shiny things, but I've never heard of birds and bats snatching cowls and capes" Green Arrow joked and barely escaped a batarang flung his way.

"Black Bat, he's joking. It's a way to cheer people up, like Robin does" Batman walked past them as if he hadn't seen the batarang, honestly, he didn't know how she had gotten it.

She didn't have her own belt yet and she was almost sitting on his shoulders the way she climbed on him.

He found Wonder Woman and Superman in the monitor room, almost done with their duo shift. The door closed and Cass giggled quietly before wiggling a little. Batman smiled proudly and set her down, watching her zip into the shadows with the cowl on her head.

"Batman, everything alright?" Superman spun the chair around a bit to look at his friend "Robin doing okay?"

"He's fine, he's at the cave with Red Robin"

"Another nightmare?" Diana asked concerned.

Batman leaned against the console "I don't know, in that state only Robin can get through to him"

They were quiet for a bit before Superman broke the silence "Did I hear Ollie say something about your kids and the cowl and cape? And how's the rest of them any-" He smiled, turning around and came nose to nose with Black Bat.

"GUHAAAA!" He fell backwards out of the chair and shot up in the air, Diana was almost dying of laughter in her chair and Batman just looked at his daughter who was now on his shoulders, she giggled madly moving the cowl so she could look at Superman.

"Sloppy" Cass giggled.

"Batman!" Superman growled.

The Bat shrugged, not even blinking as he caught Cass in his arms. She was giggling so much she had leaned forward and let herself glide into her fathers arms "Deaf?"

"Probably if he didn't hear you giggle when we entered the room"

"Sloppy"

Superman was still grumbling 10 minuets later as he and Diana, who was still wiping her tears and snickered, left the room. Batman sat down and worked on the computers for a while with Cass in his lap, who was taking a closer look at her snatched cowl. Soon Batman leaned back and just scanned the screens.

"Training?"

"When you're a little older, sure you have some training you can take out on Robin but anything close to my level will have to wait" He said.

Cass snuggled close and then peaked up when the door opened and Hawkman entered "Batman, a word with- Who's this?" He stopped when he saw Black Bat and smiled a little when the way-to-large cowl slid over her eyes, he could see her lips pout "Black Bat, my daughter"

"So you have Robin and-"

"Red Hood, Red Robin and then the two previous mentioned"

Black Bat looked curiously as Hawkman's wings, what were they? She tugged Batman's hand lightly and then pointed at the wings. Hawkman quirked a brow and then stretched one out "They are wings"

"W-Wi..." Black Bat tried but finally gave up. "Her...Birth-father never taught her how to speak or read, she can a few words that she's picked up from Robin" Well that stunned the Tanagarian. Black Bat ran her fingers over the feathers and yelped when they tickled her palms.

"Robin is a two legged featherless bird, little one. I have feathers" He folded his wings again and then turned to Batman to discuss what ever it was he came in for. Black Bat leaned back against Batman's chest when the door flew open and a red blur came in.

"Hey Bats!"

Flash dodged 5 batarang fly his way "Whoa! Easy- Oh...Hey kiddo" Black Bat was holding another batarang ready to throw at him while giving her batglare, Flash liked to play along with the Batkids "Um...I'm just...Uh bye!" He ran out and grinned when he heard Hawkman crack up and a faint giggle.

* * *

 _"Red Robin is asleep"  
_

"So is Black Bat, she's spent most of the day scaring the league" Robin cackled over the com. Cass smiled a little as she snuggled further down the other chair with Batman's cape around her, snatched cowl tight in her small fist.

"Shift is over soon, head to the Batcave"

He turned off his commlink and didn't move when Guy and Hal came in, eyeing Black Bat where she was just waking up and eyed them back "Vegetables?"

Hal doubled over in laughter and Guy gaped at her and was about to curse when he remembered that Batman was right there and she was a kid...Thankfully he had those kind of manners.

"Black Bat, you've met Green Lantern Jordan before. This here is Green Lantern Guy Gardner" Black Bat tilted her head and the cowl, _again_ , slid over her eyes.

"Vegetables green"

Hal was almost dead where he roar laughed and Guy was to deep in his shock to react, Batman barely kept his face straight and decided to join her "Now that I think about it...They do match a green colored vegetable" Black Bat giggled when Guy shook his head and was about to yell at Batman when Superman came in.

He looked at them all and then face palmed "It's a bad idea to let them grow up around Robin or being raised by you"

"Take my kids and I will kill you"

* * *

 **don't ever separate Batman from his kids -_- EVER**

 **middle of the night so i'm not sure how messed up the chapter is, but i'll update it when i'm not asleep**


	29. Chapter 29: Bats vs Amazo

**i have no idea what i wrote  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 29: Bats vs Amazo~**

Flash came barreling in during the team's training session with Canary, Wally grinned at his uncle and speeded over "What are you doing here?"

"Wanna see the Bats in pure action?!"

"Which Bats?"

"ALL of them"

Wally gaped before he shouted "Stop talking and show us!"

Flash got the screen up and after a while the screen changed to a warehouse in Gotham city, showing the whole Batfamily fighting Amazo and fire laser beam towards Nightwing who flipped out of the way and landed close to where Batman was, who grabbed him by the neck and pulled him behind the cover.

* * *

Nightwing shot out of their hiding place and sent several batarnags at Amazo, who destroyed them easily.

"Accessing: Captain Atom"

Amazo fired at Nightwing who crossed his arms front of him and just as the blast was about to hit a black, large shadow came out from Nightwing's left and snatched the bird from his close death. Batman landed with his cape wrapped tightly around his eldest son and they both jumped out of the way when another blast came.

"Will this guy drop already?!" Red Hood screamed as he emptied his 4th clip round on the android but it hardly seemed to do anything "Oh come on!"

"Red!"

He looked over and found Red Robin and Spoiler had broken open one of the weapons crates and grabbed two guns "These might pack a lot more fire power" "Hope so, my rounds are just peas to him" He caught the guns and aimed, but shouted in warning first "Robin, Black Bat move!"

As soon as they jumped out of the way he fired and took off Amazo's left arm "Alright!" Robin and Black Bat jumped in with their katanas ready but-

"Access: Martain Manhunter"

The both went through him and ended up in a pile.

"I hate the league Dad!" Spoiler shrieked as she and Red Robin used their staffs to get the android off balance, Amazo grabbed them and soon he had Red Robin under his foot and Spoiler's neck in a choke grip. Nightwing's eskrima sticks had been upgraded and packed enough volts to make him release them and staggered back.

"Kryptonite is useless right?"

"Yes"

"Remind me to kill GA for calling in Metas to take down a robot that can scan their powers!"

"Noted and- MOVE!" Batman had to tackle Nightwing out of the way for the second time to avoid a killing blast. Batgirl threw several batarangs but none made a dent "ARGH! Can we use the Batwing to blow him up?!"

"Being repaired, left engine broke down and almost killed me and the girls" Red Hood answered and ducked as another atom blast was sent his way.

Batman grunted as he got up from the floor "We're running out of options"

"Just don't call the league" Nightwing muttered before his eyes widen "He's a robot! We can kill those right? They're not organic"

Red Robin grinned "Please tell me we can use those forms! I haven't been in that for 2 weeks!"

"Ya and it took 2 months since our first transformation for our blood thirst to disappeared along with the sun burning, we just change form and BAM! We're done!" Robin flipped out of the way and landed close to the two elder bats. Batman narrowed his eyes while Nightwing flung away a few electrical batarangs.

"Access: Martain Manhunter"

"Our human peaks in speed aren't high enough so beat this thing" Nightwing stated and barley acrobat avoid another blast "And why is he only trying to fry me?! I'm not the one who blew his head off!"

Batman fired his taser gun on highest setting but Amazo pulled the cables and set the Bat flying into a crate stacked wall. Robin gasped and Nightwing's eyes went red "That's does it! Vampire form now!" He snarled-

" _*hiss*_ Finally" Black Bat smiled and showed her fangs as her skin became a light gray and her eyes glowed red. Their hands became shadow misted claws that easily tore through Amazo. She and Nightwing threw the parts they had tore off to the side leaving Red Robin and Spoiler to disable them, Red Hood kept firing and Robin was shifting through the debris trying to find Batman.

Nightwing made a déja vu when Amazo used Martain Manhunter again and drove his fists in a crossed move, fingers crocked and palms facing each other and when Amazo went solid Nightwing used both human and vampire strength to spread his arms out and ripped the android to pieces. The parts sparked as the robot fell in front of Nightwing, who was now back to human.

"So it's official: We get hurt and you go vampire on everything" Red Hood jumped down from his high perch still holding the guns "By the way, I'm keeping these"

"Aren't you trigger happy as it is?" Spoiler giggled and supported Batman who had been dug out of the debris but was slightly unsteady.

Batman eyes Nightwing in worry before they all heard sirens "Robin and I will take Batman to the Batcave"

"Well keep patrolling for a while" Red Hood gave his new guns to Robin "You know where to put them in the cave" "You're a walking armory!"

"And big bro is a walking nightmare, now shoo"

* * *

The team and the two League members gaped in shock as the feed changed to Superman, who looked really pale for a kryptonian "Flash, Canary did you-"

"We saw. But how is that possible?!" Canary shuttered.

Wally had fainted long ago and was of no use to answer that question "It must be recently, Spoiler mentioned it happened 2 months ago"

"Nightwing got so angry and-"

Superman quirked a brow at her "You did notice that all the Batkids lost their mind when Batman went flying right? It wasn't just Nightwing"

Flash groan "Well, that proves they aren't human!"

"Agreed"

* * *

 **brain went crazy 8s  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Lost birdie, adopting birdie

**Tim's father forbid him to be Robin right?** **i don't know which comic that was so i only know rumors** **:T** **well, right now Tim is Red Robin but Tim was to distraught to tell the difference between the one Dick had made and the one he had (again) taken from Jason  
**

 **Good thing Dick is around!**

 **i wrote this in middle of the night so...excuse my crazy brain**

* * *

 **~Chapter 30: Missing Birdie, Adopting Birdie~**

Dick's phone woke him up in the middle of the night and when he found it it stopped then started again "'Ello?" He answered groggily.

 _"*sniff* Dick...help"_

Tim.

Dick was in his Nightwing costume before he even knew it himself "Where are you?!"

 _"Close to your apartment"_

"As?"

 _"Me"_

"Fly high baby bird"

Dick was about to toss his phone onto his bed but decided to take it with him should Tim call again. He jumped out the window and fire his grappling gun, swinging to where Tim was waiting. He saw a boy running on the street so he threw one of his own batarangs that landed just by his feet, making the boy look up.

Blue met mask blue eyes.

Nightwing nodded and disappeared as Tim got the batarang shot into the alley, up the fire escape and jumped onto the roof, into the safety of Nightwing's strong arms.

Tim was shacking and buried his nose in the crock of Nightwing's neck trying to keep his tears at bay "Let's go, you can tell me later" Making sure he had a good grip around his little brother Nightwing fired his grappling gun and swung them the way he came from. Landing on his apartment roof he carefully untangled from Tim "Climb down, watch your step"

Soon Nightwing was once again Dick Grayson and was holding his shacking little brother in his lap, fingers combing through silky black hair and slowly rubbed his finger tips in Tim's scalp to ease a coming headache.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. No one will find you...Except Bats of course" Dick had brought out his work gun and placed it in close range (not that he would use it but he dared to) along with one of Nightwing eskrima sticks, if something was after his brother they were not going to get him. Nightwing had recently added claws on the tips of his gloves so he'd fight claws and bullets to keep Tim safe.

"Dick...Don't let him find me"

"Who?"

"Dad"

"Bruce?"

Tim shook his head. "No, my birth father. He found out I was Robin and took me away from Bruce" Tim grew worried when he felt Dick tense up and he could have sworn he felt Dick's heart stop for over a few seconds "He forbid me to be Robin, but, Robin is yours. Only you can give it and take it away...No one else can take it"

"And you're right, and your father can't take you away since Bruce legally adopted you. If your father took you-"

"Bruce doesn't know, I've been at my father's house for 9 days"

"Then Bruce is close to a complete freak out, and your father can be charged for kidnapping" Tim had completely forgotten that Dick was a cop himself which was why they didn't see him very often and Dick never lied when it came to law and family. "Should we call Gordon?" "Ya, you do that and tell him where you are now while I go calm down Bruce...Hopefully he hasn't gotten a stroke"

"He's a One ton armored bat! Pretty sure a stroke couldn't take him down when he can survive being thrown through 3 walls"

Dick smiled looking up from his phone pulling his little brother in a hug, kissing his forehead and cheek "Huh, your right! What am I talking about?" He mock frowned and lifted his phone to this ear while Tim called Gordon, still shaky so no theatrics needed.

 _"Dick?"_

"Bruce, I know about Tim and don't worry. He made his way to Blüdhaven...He's right here beside me talking to Gordon. Just change and meet him, then get the paper work ready as Bruce Wayne. Jack kidnapped Tim without warning or anything and since he's your legally adopted son he'll get charged"

Dick could hear all the fear, worry and despair leave Bruce in one giant sigh as the man crashed down on the sofa in his study, filled with relief _"Where was he? How did he-"_ "Well, he said he was at Drake Mansion for 9 days and how he got to Blüdhaven I don't know, he was close to my apartment and called...Good thing I remembered to open the window instead shooting through it when closed" Tim looked at him and smiled at Dick, then turned his head away answering another of Gordon's questions.

"Ya...Uh huh...Not anymore, I'm in Blüdhaven at my brother's apartment...You know who Richard is...Ugh, he's strangle hugging me so don't worry, I won't go anywhere...Dick! How about a little air?!"

Dick chuckled and let Tim out of his one-arm hug "He's safe Bruce, I'll drop him off when I get the word to do so okay?"

 _"Okay...And...Dick...I...can I..."_

"What?"

 _"...Adopt you too?...You're my son too Dick"_

Tim's eyes were aquamarine sparkling hearts at that moment looking at Dick, who was he to deny a look like that "Sure B, and I'll keep Tim safe. You know I turn monstrous if anything tries to hurt any of you" Dick smiled and ended his call.

Tim had ended his own call and now tackled Dick of the couch, tears was joy falling as he dug his fingers into Dick's back hugging the man with all his strength "Thank you...We talked about it for so long but didn't know how to ask you about it..." Dick smiled and hugged the crying teen "What's wrong with 'ward'?"

"Someone could take you away, legal adult or not"

"I'm 26!"

"Doesn't matter!"

Dick leaned his head back and sighed. Timmy was so stubborn...Well he wasn't much better him-...Scratch that: The whole family was stubborn!

* * *

A few days later Dick parked his car in front of Wayne Manor and was taking out the backpack Tim had had with him when he got to Blüdhaven.

"TIM!"

That was their warning before Bruce tackled the younger bird in a massive hug that threaten to brake him in half. He lifted the young boy off his feet and gently rocked him "Oh god I've never been so scare before" Bruce whispered, pressing his lips against Tim's temple.

Tim could feel that Bruce hadn't shaved in the past few days but right now he didn't care, he just hug Bruce tighter. Dick smiled at them both holding Tim's backpack that he handed to Alfred, he was about to enter his car when Bruce stopped him "Dick wait, don't go...After all this I need you all here!"

"I know" Dick opened his trunk and got his own bags out "I'm on sick leave for about 3 months so when Tim got bird-napped I didn't have to make excuses to come he- ugh!" Bruce had let go off Tim and was now crushing him but Dick wasn't really bothered.

Bruce always acted like this when one of his kids had been missing for a while without warning or clues. He had to be sure they were still there...

Even if he acted a little out of character then what they were used to.

"I'm home dad...We're home"

* * *

"This is all your choice Dick" Bruce said as they sat in his study, Dick was looking at the paper that would change his life again. No one except Tim knew what they were doing.

"I'm sure, just save me from them" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the door, they could hear Jason and Damian were at each others throats again but Cass was in the house as well so if it went from word to blood she was the perfect bat to stop it.

"Do they know?"

Bruce shook his head and accepted the paper as Dick handed it over to him. "I'll go see if anyone is dead yet" Bruce nodded and when the door closed he let the tears fall as he stared at Dick's handwriting.

Richard was his son now.

Legally his child.

* * *

 **don't worry guys, you haven't missed a chapter  
**

 **yes the Bats were vampires in chapter 29 when they fought Amazo and i tired to make a chapter about that but i just can't :T  
**

 **let's with Dracula got to them and they are now vampires.**


	31. Chapter 31: Marriage Meeting

**the Batkids would do everything they can to make sure Dick isn't married right?**

 **so what better nightmare then hearing him go to a marriage meeting?! xDD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 31: A Bat's Horror - Marriage Meeting~**

Over the past few weeks Dick had been getting requests to attend various marriage meetings. He had repeatedly told them that he didn't want to and that his family and his job was taking a lot of his time, being told to dump his family and change job almost made him snap.

A few days ago he finally lost his patience and called Bruce about it, talking for over 3 hours before Bruce told him to come home.

If those vultures wanted his son they would have to discuss it with him.

...Hiding it from the Batkids thou wasn't so easy.

"UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL EVERYONE OF THEM IS DEAD! NO ONE IS TAKING MY BROTHER!" Damian roared and attacked the bars of his cage, hanging with both hands and feet trying to shake the cage apart. Jason was trying to bend the bar with sheer anger power and Tim was a blur of anger in his own cage, worrying Dick and Bruce to now end what Tim would have been if he hadn't been locked in that cage.

Stephanie was tied up and bat-glaring them both, thou she cringed slightly when Dick removed the ice package from his four bleeding lined cheek. Her nails were long and sharp and still had some of his blood under them.

Bruce cringed at the volume of the yelling while Dick gave him the most lethal Bat-glare any of them had seen "You just had to tell them about the marriage meeting didn't you?!" He asked as he tossed the ice pack over his shoulder, which Alfred caught without looking.

"How would I know Damian would snap the second I combined you and marriage meeting in one sentence?!"

"Tim is like a fricking demon right now! And Damian is as stubborn as you are...Oh wait" Dick hung his head and covered his eyes, resting his other hand on his hip when he remembered his blood mix (which no one would drop). Bruce nodded and looked at the cages where all the Robin's had been thrown in to keep them from murdering Gotham.

Who would have thought Tim and Damian would be the worst of them all?

Cass sat by the computers having no clue what was going on and Alfred was ignoring the yelling birds "GUYS! You couldn't get rid of me anyhow!" Dick yelled and managed to calm them down a little bit before opening the cages, of course Damian attached himself to his older brother's torso the second his cage door was open enough.

"You're not going anywhere!" Came the muffled order as the small arms around Dick's neck tighten, but not so that he'd get strangled.

Dick rolled his eyes "You guys are hopeless"

* * *

"Take my brother and I swear you'll get hurt" Jason growled at the girl.

"Daddy would you please get this freak away from me?" The short haired brunette with a name no one bothered to remember, more or less demanded while her father was having a glaring match with Bruce.

Guess who was cowering?

Dick stood on the sideline and tensed when the girl looked at him "Well I guess you're Richard? Could you please get these freaks out of my way?"

Damian was hugging Dick's waist and Tim was latched onto Dick's arm, both were wishing they had heat vision right now. "Actually I think I'm gonna stand here and see which one of them breaks you first" Dick said, voice dripping in so much bluntness and sarcasm his sisters snorted where they sat on the lower steps of the staircase.

The girl eyed Damian in disgust "And why are you letting that little monster near you at al-"

SLAP!

Both father's heads snapped around and gaped in shock seeing Dick with his hand risen, Tim and Jason holding his shacking body and Dick clutching a wide eyed 10 year old. The girl was holding her rapidly-turning-red-cheek and glared at them all before huffing and stomping out.

Her father soon followed when Bruce's ice cold glare sent the man running.

Stephanie was about to say something when Cassandra's blurred form shot past them all...The great Danes close behind.

Jason was the first to panic at that and tried to stop all three from tearing the girl and her father to shreds.

* * *

"Rumors are spreading" Oracle said one night during a patrol, wincing slightly when Nightwing cracked another thug's bones or face followed by a large crashing sound.

Nightwing had been on a rampage most of the night and had decided to ask Oracle to find the biggest gang she could unleash him on. Thy biggest one had 206 members and Nightwing had just taken out 115 of them by himself.

Leaving 51 for the rest of the family to beat down when they got there.

 _'That big bro is possibly not human at night? Well they didn't take long to spread!'_ Red Hood replayed as he and Red Robin rode on their bikes.

"Well that was one rumor...The other is about...What ever has him ticked" Oracle cringed when a high pinched scream was heard "Uh Batman? You might have to get there fast because...I think Nightwing is-"

 _'I'm fine'_

Oracle shivered "Ooookaaay! Easy on the icy voice Wing! Are you suddenly fighting Mr. Freeze?"

 _'Not in the mood for chatting'_

There was a slapping sound over the com ' _Great! Dad, Wing is becoming you after all'_ Black Bat groaned.

Batman was watching the fight through the broken skylights _'Noticed, he's all around the place. Can barely pin point him unless he's still'_ Robin found his brother and frowned slightly when Nightwing dislocated another shoulder and then threw the man over his shoulder and down on the floor.

"What's up with him?"

Red Robin sighed _'We'll tell you later'_

* * *

Barbara stared at the 1st Robin.

"Really?! You lose your cool over a marriage meeting?!"

Dick didn't say a word as he wrecked another sandbag, slamming it in a wall with enough force to crack it. "Ooookaaay...Who was insulted this time?"

When Dick sending sandbags in wall? His siblings had been insulted in his presence but he couldn't punch them hard enough without-

"Dami"

...Really?

"So the girl insulted Damian in front of you? Great! That explains the rumor of you being a jerk who abuses girls"

"If it keeps them off me then leave it spreading!" Dick grumbled and stalked out, passing Bruce on the way "He's turning into you I swear!" Barbara sighed, removing her glasses to rub her eyes.

Bruce wasn't sure if he was going to grin at the statement or cringe at the thought of his fun loving son acting like him...Damian was enough.

"Dick's nightmares is different every time...But ours is the same"

"Oh?"

"Losing him to either death, him suddenly hating us (Barbara quirked a brow in a 'are-you-insane?' way)...Or a crazy girl who won't let him see us or let his attention on something else other then her"

Barbara snorted "Seriously?!"

Alfred appeared beside Bruce, making the bat jump slightly and her bursting out laughing "His siblings are already competing for Master Richard attention after all"

"...Oh dear"

* * *

 **i hate when ideas leaves me before i finish -.- T.T  
**


	32. Chapter 32: StoryTime and Loving Brother

**suggestions all over the place! :D  
**

 **Dick's age: 20**

 **the other kids ages:...Below 15 or 10...you decide...they are small at least**

 **Aaaand big chunk of DaddyBats**

* * *

 **~Chapter 32: Story Times and Loving Brother~**

"DIIIIIICK!"

Nightwing sighed as he removed his mask "And of course they are still awake waiting to attack me"

Bruce didn't look away from the screens as he removed the cape and the cowl "You're to loving towards them so now they love you so much it's unhealthy"

"You're not that much better yourself Dad"

* _Can you blame me?*_ Bruce thought as the rest of his kids attacked his eldest son, save for the ones who were hiding under Batman's cape again and the little grumpy baby in Alfred's arms. Damian made a whine and grabbing motions towards Dick who carefully picked him up "And you look like you've eaten lemons as always" He chuckled as he kissed Damian's puffy baby cheek before gently rocking the baby until he was snoozing happily against the gray armour part with the blue bird on it.

"Dick! Story!" Tim giggled while clinging with all four around Dick's left leg, Stephanie in a similar position on Dick's right leg. Jason was fooling around in Batman's cape while Cass had decided that Dick had enough siblings clinging to him so she climbed up to Bruce's lap, watching her father type away on the computer and then her head tilted sideways.

Something her father noticed and stopped typing "What wrong?"

"Joker...Crow...toxins" She said quietly.

Dick looked up "Wait, did she say someone combined both Joker and Scarecrow toxins?!"

"Yep...Which makes sense now"

"Bed now! You kids are getting double bed time story!"

Dick noticed he was just talking to Batman and Alfred, Damian was still sleeping in his arms "I think you'll end up as a pillow tonight" Bruce smiled and spun the chair around, carefully taking his youngest son in his arms so Dick could change out of his Nightwing uniform.

"When am I not a human pillow?...Or a jungle gym" He chuckled and then headed towards the changing rooms. Bruce shook his head and carefully ran a clawed finger over Damian's temple and then to his cheek, the baby had been making a slight whining noise that instantly disappeared. Thou he did wake up.

Bruce smiled when the small hands grabbed his own hand, pressed the palms together then then pouted "It'll take years before that happens son" He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Damian's forehead.

"Don't I know it? My hands are still smaller then yours" Dick cackled as he came out of the changing room, pulling a blue t-shirt over his head and when his head popped out he grinned and said 'Bu!' at Damian who actually jumped a bit and smiled, making happy baby noises and demanded (again) that his older brother picked him up.

Once his little ear was pressed over Dick's heart he was out again.

"He really can't decide if he's going to be a grumpy or a happy baby?" Dick muttered fondly as he headed up to the Manor.

Bruce chuckled "And you ask the brooding bat?"

"...Touché"

* * *

"Storystorystory!" Tim giggled running circles around Dick's legs, who was mixing a bottle for Damian and Alfred was making a fruit salad for the others. Dick chuckled as he ruffled Tim's hair with his free hand "Calm down or you'll lose the feathers you've grown out"

Tim stopped and pouted at him but still smiled as he looked under his arms "Still no feathers! Story!"

Dick smiled as he shook the capped bottle and put in the microwave, slightly bouncing the baby bird in his arms "Have you picked one yet?" Tim shook his head...Or rather, his whole upper body "Bat story!"

One of his or Batman's adventures...Shouldn't be to hard to pick and figure out which stomach turning parts he needed to remove...

And find one where the villain wasn't a crazy clown...Maybe Ivy? She wasn't that scary...Penguin might be safe too...

Catwoman?...Nah, she was like a mother to them...She did beat up Batman recently thou and gave him the slip but Dick wasn't sure he'd survive telling that one. He was pretty sure he'd start laughing halfway through.

"You sure you don't want a classic?"

Tim nodded firmly.

"How about one classic and one Bat?"

Alfred looked up with a risen eyebrow and Dick shrugged with his free shoulder, closing the microwave and shook the bottle a second time and woke up Damian who sleepily took the bottle. Dick walked up to his room and found the rest of the kids there on his bed.

He scooted to the middle of the bed and when he was sure Damian was in a comfortable position he used one hand to help hold the bottle, leaving the other free to turn the pages in the book "Okay, chosen a story yet?" Cass placed the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast picture book in his hand.

He forgot it was Thursday so it was Cass's turn to pick story.

Bruce sat in the cave working but also kept an eye on his kids on one of the screens. He smiled a bit and took a few pictures, he knew Dick was carrying a camera around him all the time to make sure he caught every moment of his siblings craziness. If his hands were full like now, Bruce or Alfred would make sure there were a few copies waiting on his desk the following morning.

"I'm beginning to question if our love for Richard is healthy" Alfred said as he placed the tray down and filled one of the cups with coffee and handed it to Bruce and then took his tea cup. Bruce smiled at the screen when Damian pointed at the book and tried to imitate a roar, but all he earned where a few laughs and Dick kissing his nose and a hug.

God he loved them all so much.

"We both know he's the best person to raise them then I am"

"I have to disagree Master Bruce, after all, Master Richard chose to remain at home after he finished collage...In a way, you are still raising them all in your own way. Richard is just...Giving them a childhood they can treasure while you keep them all safe from the horrors of Gotham"

Bruce frowned before he spoke up again "So what you're saying is...I protect the love and treasures Dick gives us everyday"

Alfred took a sip of his tea and thought about it for a second, before he nodded. "Indeed"

Jason suddenly fell back on the bed and snored while Cass laid her head on his stomach, Tim and Stephanie were safely trapped in one of Dick's arms and Damian had finished his bottle and was now sleeping on Dick's chest, small burps were heard the made Dick laugh quietly, carefully rubbing the baby's back. Jason dragged Cass to Dick's other side and soon Dick had two siblings on each side and on top of him.

"Then I better make sure it stays that way...For as long as they allow me to"

* * *

 **sweet sleep!**

 **my head hurts**


	33. Chapter 33: Robins Sugar Chaos

**maybe i should write when i have a sugar rush? candy and cola makes you brain go out of control xD**

 **at least i'm not a robin all over the place!**

 **most of this is the phone conversation between Bruce, Cass and Dick and then further down it's an aftermath**

 **Batkids relation status: 5 Adopted, 1 blood**

 _/Italic -_ **Cass**

 _Italic -_ **Dick _  
_**

"Word" - **Bruce**

* * *

 **~Chapter 33: Batkids + Sugar = Chaos~**

"Alfred's in London, you're on BPD patrol and Cass is in _your_ apartment?!"

 _That about sums it up, thou the news of Alfred being away was a surprise. guess that explain the chaos at home...Wait- She abandoned you?!_

"Why do you think I'm calling you?!"

 _I'm that loyal?_

"...Which I wonder if it healthy since it's me were talking about"

 _You're doubting your parent skills again aren't you? *sighs* alright, what going on? all I got out of Cass was a 'chaos' and then the poor batling is dying in a giggle attack...I have to swing by during lunch and take her out for some nice polluted Blüdhaven air and some food._

"Try teach her what 'take it easy' means...So what do I do with the 4 Robins that's is currently in a sugar rush? I see a blur and hear _your_ cackling!"

 _Come on I'm not that bad influence-_

"..."

- _Am I?...Crap._

"So- oh great '1st Boy Wonder': HOW do I neutralize your successors?!"

 _I unleashed Dami on Gotham, Steph clocked out while on the mats...Tim actually got some cases done while having sugar in his system and complete mind blank on how he finished them...Jason is very rare and the one time that happens I'm across the river._

"So I just have to unleash Robins nr. 2, 4 and 5 on patrol and Robin #3 on his case files?...It was that simple?!"

 _How long have them been like this?_

"An hour"

 _How many candy bowls have they scarfed down? Hey Cass- grab a jacket you're coming with me on lunch in the park...Sure we can have Chinese take out- by the way, Bruce is wounded you abandoned him with 4 sugar nuts Robins._

 _/He didn't hide the candy, he saw the bag but let it be/_

 _...I'd say you're on your own on this Bruce but- wait who bought it?_

 _/Jason/_

 _Kilos?_

 _/...4?/_

 _...Hoooow much have they devoured?_

 _/Steph had some of hers left, Jason was busy looking for beer in the fridge and Tim and Damian was all over the place/_

"So that leaves me with possibly 2 sane Robins and 2 on sugar rush?"

 _Keyword: 'Possibly', anyway I'll come over when I can and 'try' to behave like an adult and save you._

 _/You? Behave like an- yahahaha/_

 _Insult me and I'll rethink the Chinese food lil'sis_

"Correct me if I'm wrong: Unleash Tim on his case files and the other 3 Robins on Gotham?"

 _Yep_

"...And try locating their sugar hoard?"

 _/And hide the coffee from Tim/_

 _*snort* That would a...Good ...Uh oh he usually grabs a cup at this time of day right?!_

"...Shit!"

 **/ _Call ended_ /**

* * *

 **BONUS: Alfred**

 **/Calling: Richard/  
**

"Master Dick?"

 _You left Bruce with 4 Robins and 4 kilos of candy?!_

 _/I left without a word/_

 _Name one time we've told Gordon we're leaving after chatting with him._

 _/...Bat-thing?/_

 _There you go._

"Master Dick I assure you I did not leave any sort of can-...Ah- Master Jason is at the Manor I suppose? And it sounds like Miss Cassandra abandoned Master Bruce and fled to you?"

 _/...I think Alfred was Batman before Bruce ever was/_

 _He had to be because I didn't mention Jason._

 _/...You said 4 Robins/_

 _...*fap* That I did. So when are you coming home? Need a lift from the air port?_

"I believe you should focus on your two jobs for the next 2 weeks Master Dick"

 _...What did Bruce do?_

"Besides sending the coffee maker flying and cursing right in my face? Do be careful out on the field my boy and keep an eye on each other"

 **(Alfred ends the call because neither Dick or Cass could utter a word as they laughed to tears and their sides ached)**

* * *

 **and my own sugar rush has calmed down...wish it lasted a bit more**


	34. Chapter 34: Messing with the wrong Bird

**i've lost it xDD**

 **don't worry! i'm not that evil...  
**

 **well a little towards Joker**

* * *

 **~Chapter 34: Messing With The Wrong Bird ,Clown~**

Dick sighed as he placed his phone between his shoulder and his ear so he had both hands free while packing, he just had to remember to change out of his police uniform before leaving. "Will you breath now Dami? I'm packing right now so I should be there in a little while"

 _You better!_

"Okay, what's going on?"

 _Besides Joker braking out of Arkham? Again._

"So the reason I'm demanded home is so I can baby sit you while B is out clown hunting? And here I thought you had blown something up"

... _'_

"What did you do?" He asked in the right, gentle tone and a little bit of Batman. That combination always made a member in his family crack. Thank you Alfred!

 _Weee...Kinda... Blew up both car and boat_

Dick smiled "Then I can see why I'm being called home, to punish you all gently but at the same time not to sternly so you explode and hate him for the next 3 months. I know how he can be but I've no doubt he almost got a stroke when that happened, he must have ought you guys were still in the vehicles so him punish you is his way of saying 'Don't ever do that again'...And i don't really blame him.

 _You have to teach me how to understand him by the way._

"It's not something that can be taught in just a week Damian, It takes years and-"

 _Pennyworth disagrees, the way he's eyeing the phone right now! Out with it!_

Dick chuckled as he went to his drawer and took out some sweatpants "Well I wasn't exactly like you guys when I first came to the manor, I was shy at first and as I slowly got used to it, I was all over the place...Took down the chandelier about 50 times before Bruce got the trapeze set down the lower basement so I could go sugar rush on that. A few times when he came home in a bad mode I shot at him with enough force to knock us both a few feet away, the way I was shacking had his bad mood pack up and leave"

 _So in a way...Letting you be like that actually did some good?_

Dick placed his hand on the soap bottle and let it rest there as he thought back to what others had said about Batman before Robin came "Well he was...More violent towards crime then now, it was like he didn't see they were humans...Just...Anyway, when I got there and bla bla bla you guys have heard that one a bazillion times so I'll spare you- Point is it took me a few years before I could understand Bruce without him having to say anything, he says one thing out loud but I hear the true sentence"

 _So if he says he's fine?_

"Then he's actually on the brink of braking down but he says that so we won't worry, but I know he's lying so I just get something to keep me entertained like a book or something, and then stays in the same room as him. He wouldn't say anything but I could see that he was thankful"

He finally closed his toilet bag with toothbrush, shower things and toothpaste and placed it in his duffel bag. He did have some spare costumes in the Batcave so he actually didn't have to pack it...He packed the Nightwing uniform anyway and hid his utility belt on his persona.

NEVER leave home without it. Do that and it's game over...

Unless you pull a Jason Todd and dig out of your grave.

 _Hey is that Dick you're talking to? Ask him where the hell he is?!_

Dick cringed "I've been working today Timmy, I just got home and then Dami called so I started packing...Oh the hell with it, I'll just drive there in my police uniform, it's not the first time anyway"

 _What about-_

"Placing it in the safe in the lobby, first thing I asked Bruce to install when I told him I was going to work as a cop. So it really doesn't bother him to see me in uniform anymore because he gets a message on his phone that I'm either placing it or taking it out of there"

 _...Is there anything in this house that isn't connected to his damn phone?!_

"Like your health Timmy? If I see your cheeks have sunken in one more time I will shove that damn food hose down your throat and force feed you!"

 _Eep!_

Dick growled when he heard Tim run away and Damian tried to stifle his giggle "They've sunken in haven't they?"

 _Pennyworth makes sure he's eating enough at the meals and brings him some snacks when he looks himself in his room. Cain goes with him when he leaves Gotham to make sure he doesn't die of starvation._

"I'm 25 and I already feel like 87 the way he treats himself" Dick pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he made his way to the front door as someone was knocking, his door bell had stopped working but he hadn't found time to repair it yet.

He looked through the peak hole and his heart froze in his chest as he bolted quietly back to his room, closing the door and looked it.

 _Father informs that Joker hasn't been sighted in Gotham_

 _("No shit Sherlock!" Dick thought)_

He went to his bed side table, yanking the drawer out and took out his bluetooth ear piece. Once the two electronics were connected he closed the suit case and opened the window, hoping he could escape before-

BANG!

Damian screamed in the phone while Dick ripped out both taser and bullet gun from his uniform belt, aiming them at the door.

 _Richard what-_

"Joker is here!"

 _JOKER IS WHERE?! HOW'D HE FIND YOUR APARTMENT?!_

" _Uncle J is home!...Are you hiding from me Elder Wayne Brat?!"_

Dick took off the safety from both guns as the footsteps continues around the apartment, he could hear Damian scream in terror to every other Bat to get their asses to Blüdhaven now. No wonder Batman hadn't found the damn clown because he had somehow gotten over the whole fricking river!

 _*Dick it's me! I'm almost there in the Batplane! Try to stall or avoid him, get out of the apartment- JUST GET AWAY FROM HIM!*_

Oh ya, Batman was just seconds from losing it. Dick swallowed and holstered the taser gun and quietly climbed out of the window and then grabbed the duffel bag and swung the rem over his shoulder, closing the window and and then he had to-

Actually never mind, he ripped out his grappling gun, jumped off the side of the fire escape and fire it to the roof. Once up there he holstered the bullet gun and took off, hoping to get enough distance from the clown.

* _Dick! Please say something!*_

"I got out of there but-"

HAHAHAHAHA

Dick got to a higher building and hid in the shadows, watching Joker catch up two buildings away. He could hear the batplane, he had his father and little brother in the ear piece and he had the clown close by...He couldn't risk changing to Nightwing since he'd end up dead in either alias.

"Please dad...Hurry"

" _I've got you"_

Suddenly he was surrounded by black and two arms crushed him against an armored chest, the large shadow was shacking in both relief and terror as he watched the clown "Get in the plane, I'll take care of him"

"Can I hear him talk? How did he find me?! Is he after Bruce Wayne or-...Oh shit don't tell me he-"

Batman shook his head "No. I don't think he knows so it has to be your first guess. The plane is in camouflage mode but it's right on top of us" Dick nodded and Batman kept his eyes on Joker as he pressed the buckle on his belt, the lower hatch in the plane opened up and soon Dick was safely inside taking the pilot seat to give air cover.

The building was abandoned...One well aimed missile or two should take the clown out...

Hope he doesn't survive it.

* * *

"Joker!"

The Clown turned and his smiled fell and shock took over his features "WHAT?! Shouldn't you be in Gotham chasing-"

"What is your goal with Wayne's eldest boy?" Batman growled.

"Why- You don't know that he's your little lap dog Nightwing?"

Batman could hear Dick panic in the plane through the comlink when a batarnag hit Joker in the back head "Funny because I'm here and Mr. Wayne is in safe claws over there" The both wiped around and found Dick standing there with Red Robin, Spoiler and...

Pretty much the whole family and the few League members who knew both aliases of the Bats.

Dick had been snatched out of the plane by Superman and Zatara changed into Red Hood while the real R.H had hidden his white streak with some black hair dye and was wearing one of Nightwing's spare costumes, posing as Nightwing while Richard Wayne was standing there in his police uniform.

Joker gaped "Impossible! He is Nightwing! He-"

"-Has no idea what the hell you're talking about. Now give up before you get a lead or two in your skull" Dick spoke up and took out both guns, of course no one knew he had a taser gun in his belt nowadays. But they did know that cops would fire if needed. Joker aimed his own gun when it was suddenly caught by a green energy and ended up in Green Lantern Jordan's hand. Batman cracked his knuckles.

"Get Wayne out of here, this is going to get ugly" He said and froze when Joker took out the biggest knife ever and ran straight towards Dick-

Who fired both guns on reflex.

Joker screamed as the electric wires hit him and soon he was convulsing on the roof top and bleeding from the bullet wound.

Dick breathed heavily as he holstered both guns and tossed a pair of handcuffs to Batman who caught them without looking at them and cuffed the clown, Jordan trapped him in a bubble and the League took him away leaving the Bats to attack their brother.

Batman held him at arms length after almost crushing him "Taser gun?"

"Ya I-"

"...In the balls?!"

Dick almost gave himself whiplash "I shot him where?!" He screamed as R.H almost died where he was squirming in laughter along with the others, Robin gaped at him before he remembered another case where Dick had proved he wasn't all that Golden Child-ed after all.

"The White Knight" He croaked and laughed when Dick just smirked and quirked his brows.

"Whoever said I fight fair?"

Robin collapsed against him in laughter and pressed his face in Dick's stomach. Batman didn't really know who this White Knight was but Dick must have done something nasty so he just crossed his arms "Care to fill in your old man?" Dick and Robin looked at each other before snickering in glee and wore matching smiled.

"Cowl ears?"

Batman gaped.

"In his head don't worry!...Crap I should have slammed them lower!" Robin's legs gave up and the poor kid was squirming with the rest of the Batkids while Batman ruffled his eldest son hair "I thought I raised you better"

"You're not exactly a fair fighter either! I've seen you"

"...Don't tell Alfred"

* * *

 **hehe x)  
**

 **Dick shoving his cowl ears in White Knight's head?**

 **Batman & Robin v1 2011 #22 - viewcomic com is my fav place to read them! and the best**


	35. Chapter 35: Abandoned and Neglected

**Tim is abused badly and Steph is close to get *gulp* ...ya not gonna write that here *shudders*  
**

 **chapter not related to chapter 30 but there is slight references to chapter 34: Messing with the wrong Bird  
**

 **relations: 5 adopted 1 blood**

* * *

 **~Chapter 35: Abandoned and Neglected~**

The manor seemed less cheerful without all the kids there, Tim was at Drake Mansion since his father was awake from his coma and had now taken back custody of the teen. Jason was somewhere around the world, Cass was in Hong Kong, Dick in Blüdhaven trying to juggle between Officer Grayson and Nightwing.

Damian was at the manor of course but he was at school right now and Stephanie hadn't been heard from much since her mom kept a close eye on her.

With all the kids out it felt like the days before Dick came...What happened if he picked up the phone and called them all home? They told Jack...Or rather Dick told him while squishing Tim in a hug with the teen giggling and hiding his face, that they wanted to see Tim often even if he now lived with him.

His hand hovered over the phone when it lit up and the ID caller said Dick...

No powers huh? Doubtful.

"Checking up on me?" Bruce smiled a little, he told himself he didn't deserve the trust Dick had in him.

 _I tried calling Tim but got no answer, I had Jason calling Steph but same result! Bruce they always pick up when I call_

Great, the one time he's having a day off and two if the batkids are unreachable?! Not fair universe, not fair at all.

"Alright I'll head over to Drake Manor and check on Tim, I do know that Stephanie's mother is keeping a close eye on her...It could be that she took Stephanie's phone and turned it off"

 _Jason says he's all the way over in Greece following some lead, I'm going to take the rest of the day off and look for her just in case...Oh god can you get a stroke at 26?_

Bruce's eyes widen slightly.

When it came to the Batfamily, Dick was worse then a bear mother if anything close to a threat came near them. Last time Jason had been shot Dick had lost all control and sent half the gang in body casts and years of nightmares.

"Dick calm down and focus on them, on your siblings!"

 _Tell Alfred to pick up Damian and book a flight for Cass._

* * *

Bruce got out of his car in front of Drake Manor and felt something in the air...Something didn't seem right here but first things first- He had to check on Tim and get him to Wayne Manor before Dick really did get a stroke.

He walked up the stairs and rang the bell, fiddling with the keys in his hands as he waited for someone to open the large doors. A middle age maid soon opened the door and she didn't seem to recognize him.

"Yes? How may I help you Sir?"

"I was wondering if Mr. Drake is home?"

"Mr. Drake is out traveling and-"

Bruce quickly smoothed that one with a slight laugh "Ah sorry my mistake, I was asking about Timothy. I took care of him while his father was hospitalized" The maid looked at him before her eyes widen and hands started shacking.

"Oh Mr. Wayne thank goodness! Please young Master Tim is in the living room and- Jonas! Brigid! Help me pack the young master's belongings!" Bruce was pulled in and led to the living room, the maid threw the doors open and ran towards the window seat where a fragile teen was sitting, leaning his head against the glass and looked out towards the garden.

"Young master please get ready! You are leaving this dreadful place!"

Tim turned his head around and Bruce dropped both keys and jaw.

He was thinner then last time they saw each other and he sported large bruises on...Any visible skin! "What's goi- Bruce?!"

The maid left the room and Bruce sat down on the window seat with Tim after picking up the dropped keys "You didn't answer Dick's call, he tried several times and then Stephanie. He's very close on being the first person to get a stroke at 26" Tim's blue eyes widen.

"Is Dick okay?!"

"He's most likely not going to leave you out of sight for some time after this...Tim...Why didn't you tell?" Bruce placed a hand on Tim's shoulder and grew even more worried when he didn't feel the slight muscles Tim had built up during his time as Robin and Red Robin.

Tears fell from Tim's eyes as he slowly moved the t-shirt over his head and Bruce was stunned, he could see the ribs and-

Oh Jack Drake was a dead man when Bruce got his hands on him.

Tim smiled as Bruce carefully lifted him into his arms and carried him to the car, where the elder maid who had opened and two others put in the last bag and wrote their final statements to the police. Hopefully Jack Drake wouldn't get Tim back. On their way to Wayne Manor Tim's phone rang again and this time he answered and put it on speaker. He was so eager that he didn't look at the ID caller.

"Still among the living big bro! Bruce is taking me to the Manor"

 _Pretty sure that's meant for Dick but nice knowing the demon doesn't have to look for a Lazarus pit to bring you back.  
_

"Jason?...Wait! Did you say that Damian was-...He hates me!"

 _Well turns out Dickie actually did tame the little rascal! Who knew? Anyway he was close to fight Alfred to get out of the Manor so he could look for you last I called.  
_

"Jason any word from Dick?" Bruce asked

 _Well Alfred said his Batman uniform is gone sooo...I think he's majorly pissed off if he's taking that one instead of Nightwing._

Tim's smile widen and stiffed a giggle when Bruce shivered "Sometimes I wonder if that boy is really human"

 _So stubbornness and overprotected are the two things we've picked up from you...Unless it a DNA thing..._

* * *

From Blüdhaven to Gotham, to the Batcave and then the bunker.

Dick had changed out of his police uniform and the Nightwing uniform underneath and into his Batman uniform, taken the flying batmobile and soon he was in the sky tracking Stephanie using the tracer under her skin which had been placed there last time she had gotten hurt.

The signal was moving so either she was running or she was in a trunk of a van or a car.

Dick put the Batmobile in stealth mode and followed the signal until the cross-marker landed on a white truck with a flower store name on the sides and the back doors, they must have realized that plain looking trucks would have draw some attention.

The truck stopped at the harbor right at the gangway of a mid-sized freighters where other trucks were parked or just arrived. Dick almost flipped when he heard 'young girls' and 'market'. He opened the dome and glided down, landed on one of the guys and the fight was soon in full swing.

The girls that had been taken out of the trucks ran back into them for safety when the traffickers started shooting at him but a few well aimed batarangs had them drop the weapons. GCPD arrived and after a while the girls were taken care of by paramedics and the traffickers were placed in the backs of GCPD trucks, no one noticed Batman go through every white truck and scanned the girls that had blonde hair.

Stephanie's signal said she was among them so where was-

"Batman...or Nightwing" Dick turned around and found Gordon standing there and his doubt slowly became understanding "Shifting costumes tonight? Is he out of town or is it a possible regular thing?"

"Might be permanent...Just some slight changes...Maybe the fingerstripes and a blue bat?" Dick suggested and the corner of Gordon's mouth twitched a little "One of the girls asked me to find you before you left, said she had some info you'd like to hear"

"Name?"

"Stephanie Brown"

' _Calm down calm down, wrong suit right now...She's civilian at the moment...Don't act like you know each other*_ He thought as they walked towards the car where Bullock was waiting, handing a cup of tea to Steph who had a cut lip, bruise on her forehead and a gash. Her clothes were torn and her pants were cut just by...

Why did she have hand marks on her chest and neck?!

"Miss Brown? You said you had some info for Batman"

Stephanie looked up and noticed the slight details of this Batman, the height and built, no yellow circle with a bat and the gloves only had two spikes on them.

 _Dick._

"Y-Yes...Um, I could go with him?" She whispered, keeping her act of a victim even though her self-proclaimed brother was right there. Dick nodded and carefully led her to the Batmobile. When they were out of sight Stephanie shot towards him, throwing the blanket on the car and into Dick's outstretched arms, he lifted her off the ground and rocked her as she cried in his neck. He placed her back on the ground and unclasped the cape and drew it over her.

"It's okay. You're safe now" He whispered gently and kissed her forehead.

"* _Sniff*_ I know..."

Not the safest way but still calming for them both, Dick jumped into the car and had Stephanie across his lap with the cape tightly around her. Stephanie felt safe being between his arms as they flew back and she leaned her head against his chest to just focused on Dick's heart beat.

 _¤R.H to Batman I hope you didn't kill anyone...Shut it brat, you know full well what lines he's willing to cross...Kid do you have any idea where he really shoves those sticks of his when the tasers are on?!¤_

Steph smiled slightly as Dick chuckled "Just because I almost get a stroke worrying about you doesn't mean I'm close to snap a few necks" He muttered. "No you just wanted to gut them right there or as it sounds- Give them electric castration"

"Caught but then again it teaches them a lesson- Batman here, prep the medbay and for the love of god: DON'T let B see her! He's going to lost all control"

 _¤Oh god not her too¤_

Dick froze and Steph looked at the console "What's wrong with R.R?!" She asked.

* * *

"HE'S MY SON!" Jack shouted.

"THE HELL HE IS! YOUR SERVANTS LEFT THEIR STATEMENT AND THE COURT ALL BUT THREW TIM BACK INTO MY CARE! BE GLAD RICHARD IS ACROSS THE RIVER OR HE WOULD HAVE SHOT THE MAN PART OFF YOU!" Bruce roared louder.

Even thou the two men were in the study and the batkids were down in the Batcave, they could hear just fine without the holoscreen in front of them. Dick laid in the middle of Tim's cot with both him and Steph leaning on his chest, Damian was sitting on the foot end, Cass on a chair on the left side and Jason on the right side on the bed.

Dick twirled a strand of Stephanie's hair between his fingers and scuffed "I'm tempted to shot him in the head right now but that suggestion works too"

Tim eyes him carefully "Dick, you're to gentle to be that...that...Okay never mind you fight crime day and night"

"And the only manhood I've taken off is that clowns 3 months ago"

Jason snickered and almost choke on the apple piece he just swallowed "How many times did I thank you for that?"

"You cursed at me for not getting the chance yourself"

"True but I freeze up every time I'm near him"

"And now?"

"I'm going to laugh my ass off when he runs of the second he sees you" Jason grinned.

Dick quirked a brow "I was Officer Grayson when I did that, not Nightwing"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T JUST GOT TO MY OWN HOUSE AND-"

"YOU STARVED HIM, BEAT HIM AND THEN YOU JUST LEAVE HIM?! THAT GIVES ME EVERY RIGHT TO GET HIM AWAY FROM YOU!"

Cass winced "I think I see a vein in Dad's forehead" Dick cackled "His whole face is red! I think he's going to explo-"

"I WISH THAT NUISANCE DIED INSTEAD OF JANET!"

...

Complete...Silence...

Tim felt Dick's arm tighten around him gently and he in turn pressed his hand flat over Dick's heart, leaning his head against Dick's shoulder.

* * *

Crystal Brow came 2 days after and the screaming match started again.

She too left without her child.

Dick called Clark and the other powers houses who knew Batman's identity, at first no one understood what Dick was doing but after showing the two videos of the fights and knowing Bruce better then Alfred they agreed to let Bruce went his anger on them instead of Gotham.

45 minuets later and Bruce was a little calmer then before the JLA members went to check on the two ex-Robins.

Bruce turned to Dick when he saw the eldest Robin swing around and punched the wall so hard large chucks of it feel down, the bats in the ceiling fled and Ace whined and ran off, leaving Bruce gaping in shock as Dick pulled his fist back uninjured but breathing heavily.

Clark came flying in and behind him was Hal, using his ring to carry Tim and Steph beside him and they all gaped at the sight.

"Is it safe to unleash a very large, strong villain for a short time?" Tim piped up.

"And have your brother punching said villain off the damn planet?! I think it's safer to take him and B to another planet and let them vent on the monsters there!"

No one could argue that Hal had a good point.

* * *

 **i think this is the longest one...  
**

 **hope i didn't screw up and yes i may have exaggerated alot, tell me and I'll try and chance those things**


	36. Chapter 36: Return of the Frying Pan

**well lookie! xD frying pan is back!**

 **mentions of chapter 1**

* * *

 **~Chapter 36: Return of Frying Pan~**

Tim wasn't sure having two speedsters in a small apartment was such a good idea and he told Dick that. Dick looked over to the couch and cringed "Yeah...What was I thinking when I invited them?"

"You didn't want me to feel left out?"

"Oh yeah"

Tim laughed and hugged Dick from behind, his forehead leaning against his brother's back "I can feel your heart" He mumbled, clutching a handful of the front of Dick's shirt. The elder Robin chuckled slightly as he reached for a pan on the drying rack "Think you can help me with the burgers? I've got the mix done and-"

"Dick-"

CLONG!

The only reason Tim was still on his shaky legs was because he was holding onto his brother for dear life as he laughed to tears, Dick cringed and croaked 'sorry' while lowering the pan that had flown backwards on reflex.

Bart was on his knees and lowered so much his forehead was touching the floor because every time he looked at wally he laughed harder.

* * *

Luckily for the red haired speedster he had speed healing but he accepted the ice pack from Tim non the less while muttering curses towards the 1st Robin, Tim shrugged while grinning widely "You should know better then to sneak up on a bat...Or you could have dodged that blow"

"How would I Dick was that fast?!" Wally grumbled, pressing the ice pack on the spot he had been hit with the pan.

"I was right there and you came out of nowhere! The way it all played out he was trying to protect me" Tim stated and helped Dick make the burgers while the man himself took out french fries from the freezer and poured some of them into the fryer, Bart was fixing the salad things that went with the burgers while Wally just focused on his face.

Dang, Dick had a mean swing.

"Who taught you that anyway?!"

Tim spit out his mouthful soda and Dick dropped his unopened beer so he could catch himself on the counter edge before he crashed on the floor the way he was laughing.

The only word...Or number...that came out was 4.

Wally got his phone out and the second she answered he barked out.

"You are forbidden to watch Tangled and be near Frying pans! Dick almost slammed my face in!...What do you mean your swing is worse?!...Jason's face was imprinted in the pan?!"

Dick gasped and gave up trying to stand so he just crash on the floor clutching his sides, Tim had turned off the stove and moved the pan so he could lean against one of the counters laughing, his fist beating the surface while Bart gaped at them and then looked at Wally.

"They protect each other from God know what only to beat the hell out of each other?!"

"Told you Bats are crazy!"

"Ya but I thought that was like two of them not the whole family!"

Wally sighed as he eyed his best friend on the floor "Tell Bruce that he might have to make funeral arrangements...These two are dying...You taught him to swing a frying pan at people!..."

Bart looked at them all before face palming "You sure it's not Batman teaching them that?"

If Stephanie had put her phone on speaker it would explain why the people on her end was dying along with the two Robins on the kitchen floor of Dick's apartment.

* * *

 **i know -.- there's no way you could survive something like that  
**

 **but who said The Bats were human?!**


	37. Chapter 37: Plaster Trouble and Pool Fun

**this is something i saw on tv, the patient was young girl who was trying to do a plaster mask but both she and her friend forgot the key things:**

 **\- Straws to work as airways**

 **\- wet the face or gets difficult to get the mask off**

 **\- apply thin layers**

 **the result was that the mask was just a big messy hard clump on her face that cut off her air ways, but using a plaster saw that uses vibrations they got the plaster of her face, she lost a bit of her eyelashes and eyes brow.**

 **The situation Damian is facing is similar but he realized what could happen before the mask was hard enough...**

 **and he get's a new friend**

* * *

 **~Chapter 37: Plaster Trouble and Pool Fun~**

Damian Wayne like art class, it gave him new ideas and he get to learn new techniques. Today they were free to do plaster masks that they could paint to hang up on the wall of the class room and take home or do optionally.

Damian had taken a stack of papers, a few models from the shelves and sat down to sketch them. He did look around sometimes on those making the plaster mask to see that no one got hurt...He didn't like most of these kids but they were just that, they didn't know what could happen if they didn't read the instructions right.

His blue eyes landed on one of the girls who had a very thick layer and there were no straws that served as air ways.

He sprang up and ran to them "Stop! You've got no straws to let the air in!"

The other girl pushed him away "Back off, I know what I'm doing!"

"She will suffocate once it hardens!" The teacher ran forward and took a look himself "Annie you've applied to much! Damian is right if we don't get it off Julia could very much suffocate!"

Damian grabbed a thin clay instrument "Hold her hands while I try to poke holes to get some air in, Julia where is your nose lids?" Julia pointed and then held the teacher's hand as Damian carefully made the holes and even got some of the plaster off around her mouth.

She gasped as he got it off and took some deep breaths "Thank you Damian...I think we have to go to the hospital to get the rest off" Damian nodded and got his phone out "No need to cut class, I'll get my eldest brother to pick us up. Got thing he has the day off"

* * *

Richard Wayne carried Julia to his car with Damian and Annie trailing after with their bags and Julia's. He put her in the back seat and told Damian to sit beside her, he then opened the front passenger door and snapping his fingers as a silent command for Annie to take the seat. He slammed the door shut then took the driver seat and started the car.

"I know you are 10 years old, you have no idea what can happen but the trauma will never go away if Damian wasn't so observant as he is" Richard scolded on their way to Gotham General Hospital. Annie sniffed irritably "I knew what I was doing! I followed the instructions to the letter and-"

Richard clenched his hands around the steering wheel "I did this kind of thing in school but by the time we noticed the plaster had harden and the student panicked, I told him to stay calm so we could take him to the hospital and they could saw through it. This is the 4th time I've seen this"

"Saw through the plaster?!" Julia chirped from the back "They use vibrations to get it off so you might want to hold my hand for that, you'd crush Damian's other wise" Richard added a small laugh.

"She's already cut the blood flow to my fingers!" Julia eased her grip and Damian stretched his fingers to get the blood back. Annie just crossed her arms and huffed as she looked out the window. Once they arrived Richard parked the car and lifted Julia from the back and walked inside to the check-in counter.

"Art class accident, 10 year old girl. My little brother managed to get most of it off so she could breath but we need help with the rest" Richard informed. Damian nodded to confirm and Annie shouted that she had known what she was doing when applying it.

Julia gave a few names and numbers so that a family member could be contacted and they were led to a room "Hello, I'm Dr. Sanders and I've been informed of your case. Very good job getting the air ways open! Are you okay- Julia was it?"

She nodded "Yes, Damian's brother says you will use a vibration saw to get the rest off" Dr. Sanders looked at Richard impressively "Quite right! Yes we will use that and if it's stuck by the eyebrows and eyelashes we will have to use a scalpel" Julia nodded and Richard held onto both her hands.

"Now I understand why you wanted me to hold your hands, they are bigger and rougher then Damian's"

Richard snickered "Yeah, and you don't have to worry about braking them. And for being a grasshopper you've got a strong grip!"

Just as Dr. Sanders got the saw going a woman came rushing in "What are you doing?!" She screamed and a nurse came running after claiming that she had tried to stop her, Annie was about to speak but Richard got to it first. "Art class accident, plaster mask gone wrong. My little brother managed to get some air ways open but the rest of the mask has harden and has to be cut off with a vibration saw. I've been through this kind of thing 4 times, 3 in school and this time"

The woman seemed calm down at that and went to the bed side "Julia are you okay sweetie?" "Yes, Damian's brother knows a lot of stuff! So I'm not scared about the saw! But it's stuck around my eyes so they have to use a scalpel before you freak out"

Dr. Sanders eyebrows almost hit his hairline "Young man you have to be a miracle worker! Most patients panic during things like these" Damian crossed his arms and looked away "He's good with kids...Not surprising since he has 3 brothers and 2 sisters"

Richard snickered "And don't even think that I don't know it was you and Tim who filled those water balloons with paint the other day you little imp" Damian gaped before asking how the man know about that since he had been in Blüdhaven at the time.

"Alright! Let's get the pieces off shall we?" He got the cut pieces away and true enough the scalpel was needed and soon the little girl was mask free and smiled, Richard held out a hand mirror "I was under the impression that napped eyebrows do not look like that!"

Julia looked and soon the poor girl was a giggling mess in the bed asking her mother to fix that when they got home.

"See?! I knew what I was doing!" Annie exclaimed and Richard rolled his eyes heavenwards "Oh sure you did! You put a bunch of plaster on a 10 year old with nothing that acted as airways! She would have died if Damian hadn't been so observant and paranoid!" He said.

"You don't know anything!"

"I'm a cop, I'm adult and I've got 5 terror siblings that tries to maim each other" Richard ruffled Damian's hair at the last statement "And we need to get home and see if those 4 are still alive!" They left the room and they heard Julia call out _'See? And he said he was from Blüdhaven! Cops there do save people!'_

Damian sighed as they got inside the car "That was exhausting...It feels weird seeing things like that without the mask" He said as he stretched his back while Richard backed the car out from the parking lot "Yeah, without it you have to hold back and act as if you don't know things but it ended well at least...And you might have a new friend too in your age group, if we count Colin"

Damian smiled a little "I have four now actually, if we are now counting Julia...Colin is my second"

"Then who's your first? Titus?"

"No, he's the third"

Richard chuckled "Okay I'm out of ideas" He said as he stopped to wait for traffic to drive past, waiting for a pocket wide enough for him to drive onto the correct lane.

"It's you...You're the first and best friend I've ever had"

* * *

"Colin this is Julia, and Julia this is Colin"

The red haired boy and the blonde girl greeted each other and picked up their bags "Where are we going Damian?" Julia asked, having been told the day before to pack a swimsuit. Damian was about to answer when a older, blonde haired girl snuck up behind him and covered his eyes "2 guesses lil'bro!"

"Stephanie, Richard's hands are larger and a little rough. Yours are thin and smooth. Plus you two are the only ones doing that"

"Dang it!" Steph grinned and ruffled his hair "You kids ready to start your sports brake at the Water Park? Richard is going to pick us up" The kids gaped at her before they high-fived. Stephanie must have been brought along to serve as extra adult supervision and share locker with Julia in the ladies room.

A silver car stopped by them and the front passenger window was lowered "Everyone ready? Sadly we might come across our insane siblings there" He cringed and rubbed his forehead "Let's just pretend they aren't there okay?"

"How crazy are they?" Julia asked, she and Colin laughed when Richard's head hit the steering wheel. "I'm 26 and I'm already getting gray haired is that enough answer?!"

* * *

"They are insane!" Colin gaped when he saw Jason do crazy flips from the highest point of the jump tower before he hit the water, coming up again beside a black haired girl and a boy who had done similar flips, they both had features matching Jason's. The only way the two boys at the pool were told apart was the white streak in Jason's forelocks, and he had met the man before.

"Mmhmm" Julia agreed, straw in mouth as she sipped on the large fruit drink she shared with Stephanie. Julia liked her and Richard a lot. They were kind and funny, their jokes were lethal and they were so easy to talk to. Richard came towards them and set down two trays while Damian placed his tray beside Colin.

"Okay the kebab was really big so I only took one for you girls, Colin and Damian are having kids meals and I am going to devour these two burgers on my own!" Julia finally left the straw out of her mouth as she glanced at the plate "Are you human?! I've heard only the Flash can eat like that!"

Richard winked at her "They might look big to you kids but since I work as a cop, I need double portions" He took a bite and Julia shrugged, picking up the fork and took a cucumber. She looked at the pool again "Those three are your other siblings right? They look a lot like you three"

Damian looked over and swallowed his mouthful "Uh huh, Cassandra doesn't talk much but she is kind, Timothy is a geek so if you need help with homework he's the right person for it...Jason is just plain nuts" Richard looked up and groaned "You have got to be joking"

They looked over and saw that Jason was flirting with two girls, Cass had slapped her hand over her eyes and Tim was looking at the trio and then the water, trying to decide if he was going to flee or distract Jason so the girls could leave discretely "Julia come with me" Stephanie grinned evilly had stood up.

"Damian? Can I ask my mom to spend the brake with you guys?"

Richard snorted and almost choke on his drink as he glanced at them, both were blonde and had matching grins right now but Julia thankfully had green eyes or he would have been looking at the younger Stephanie. He crocked his head and smiled back.

"If you promise make sure to warn us adults you kids plan to go crazy I can make a few calls to get it arranged"

Julia cheered and then followed Stephanie, who was sneaking up behind Jason. Cass, Tim and the girls saw them and all four acted casual as the two blondes got closer. Julia froze and then she ran back to them, grabbed her smaller towel and ran back. Cass grinned as she soaked it and then wrung it down. Tim was snickering by now as Steph took the towel and then-

SWAP!

"YEAOOW" *SPLASH*

They all laughed as he came up again and his eyes almost left his skull "Oh no! No no no! There are two of you?!" He exclaimed eyeing the two blondes, both with purple bathing suits but thankfully different eye color and hair length. Over at the table the boys snickered and Richard sent the video to Bruce, with a warning written underneath that there might be some chaos this week and that the little blonde girl was Damian's friend.

His reply was ' _As long as I know which groups are the trouble makers, I don't care if some ugly vases brakes'_

 _No comments on the girl? ;D_

 _'...Sadly I think you boys have caught a gene or two from me_ _-.-_ _'_

 _Damn right we have! xD_

* * *

 **poor Jason x) one Stephanie wasn't enough to terrorize him  
**

 **i don't describe clothes and appearances much**


	38. Chapter 38: Robin Chaos

**i have no idea if this is a repeated chapter but i do know that Go!Robins is very lethal xDDD  
**

 **they are so cute!**

 **though i switched out Dick - Go!Robin with Stephanie :) :3**

* * *

 **~Chapter 38: Robin Chaos~**

With one son across the river and one daughter across the world, left 3 sons and 1 daughter who had been or currently was a Robin at the Manor.

Keeping an eye on just 4 birds couldn't be that hard right?

Right?

Wrong!

Batman sighed as he jumped out of the Batmobile, grabbed his tied-like-a-sack cape from the back seat, swung it over his shoulder and strode over to the lab section of the cave completely ignoring Alfred's questioning look. He put it down and then waited to open it because it moved a lot more around. "Hold still so I can open without one of you shooting out like a feathered bullet and slam in my face!" He grunted and soon the cape was just laying on the table and at the center of it was the four mentioned Robins.

One male with his head and chest completely red, small yellow beak and brown on his back and wings. He was jumping and tweeting in anger.

The other one was a female, black feathers with traces of purple on the sides and had a yellow bat on the chest. She was wobbling around, fell into Batman's open palm and tweeted happily at him.

A second male with black domino mask, dark brown feathers, red chest and crossed belts with a bird insignia in the middle. This one was still sleeping.

And the last one was also a male thou slightly smaller with green domino mask and red chest with an R on the left side. He had his wings crossed over his chest and was giving the most lethal Bat-glare...To bad it made him look cuter.

Batman rubbed his free hand over his face "Well, I can at least tell the difference on you all" He said as he put the Robin he was holding down on another table, taking off his claw-tipped gloves to carefully stretching her wings out and checking that that they were fine and then gently pressed a finger along her spine. Her back wasn't hurt but she did rub her head against the tip of his finger before she lost her balance and fell on her front, giving a few tweets in annoyance.

She bobbed back up again and hopped away to a syringe, tweeting while point at it and then her. Batman pulled the cowl down, becoming Bruce Wayne.

"Blood sample huh? That guy used magic on you all...Maybe science-"

 _tweet tweet!_

Bruce sighed, but smiled all the same as he scratched her head gently "I can't understand you Steph, you sound _just_ like a Robin" Stephanie tilted her head on the side and then after about a minuet she positioned Bruce's fingers so that only his index finger was out and then pointed at herself.

"You think Dick might know?"

Well at least Bruce knew Robin-Charades.

Steph nodded and tweeted again.

"Alfred could you call Dick?"

* * *

Cass woke up to Dick's phone ringing. She reached for it and once she found it it stopped ringing but she managed to see Alfred's ID picture before it went black. Tugging at the arm around her she handed the phone over her shoulder.

"Alfred called"

Dick sleepily took it and hit the re-call button without fully opening his eyes, still spooned around her "Ya?" He croaked once Alfred picked up "Sleeping actually, for once...Cass is here...When are they not in trouble?...He's Batman, he'll find a way to fix things...Magic huh? Oh he's having a field day alright..."

Suddenly both Dick's eyelids and himself flew up, his other arm still around Cass who was pressed against his chest "They are _what?!..._ Seriously?...Fine we're coming...After we've bought one damn big cage!... It's still Breakfast time right?...See you then" He ended the call and got out of bed "Magic, patrol, Bats is fine, The Robins are...Well...Really Robins! The bird kind!"

Cass flopped back on the bed and slammed a pillow over her face "What is it with magic users seeing Robin's as test subjects this month?! This must be the 5th time this happens!"

"7th to be picky, but none of them actually turned them into birds" Dick chuckled as his head popped out from the t-shirt he just pulled over his head and took out some fresh jeans from the drawer "Get dressed, I'll get a pot going for the road. Alfred is serving breakfast"

Cass flew up instantly, the back-draft tussled Dick's already messy hair but he just grinned "Looks like Alfred's cooking really can wake the dead" He cackled while dodging an incoming object aimed for his head.

* * *

The moment they stepped into the Batcave, newly showered, had some breakfast and was holding their 3rd coffee cups, they suddenly had a very small, very pissed off tweeting Robin hovering in front of them. Cass blinked confusedly at him before looking at Bruce, who threw his hands up.

"I have no idea what he, or any of them, are saying" He admitted "I just hear Robin sounds"

Dick who had just taken a mouthful of coffee, swallowed and pointed his thumb at the Robin who was now on his head "He's demanding that I turn him back this instant because he's your son, he's not suppose to be this way and he's going to kill the magician once he's human again"

The Robin who was now identified as Damian blinked in surprise before landing on Dick's thumb on the hand that was holding the cup, tweeting at him and laid his head on the side. "Yeah I can understand you, which explains why I was called here I imagine?" He replied and walked up to Bruce who was checking the test results, Stephanie perched on his shoulder. Jason and Tim was asleep on a pillow close by.

"It's was Stephanie who suggested we'd call you in, thinking that since you were the 1st one you'd might have a clue what they were saying, which is now proven" Bruce eyed them. They did look hilarious.

Dick snorted as Damian landed on his head again "Please I can understand the bats up there!" He pointed at the bats in the ceiling and took another mouthful of coffee, swallowing and scanned the screen himself "So how many hours this time? 48? 2 weeks?"

Damian tweeted something rapidly "Then think next time before you jump into a fight!" and he shut up. Stephanie was laughing so much she rolled off Bruce's shoulder, down his arm and then landed on the keyboard holding her wings against her stomach and tweeted.

Bruce quirked a brow at her before turning to his eldest son "She can die very easily in this form right?"

"She'll survive if we cut the jokes for now and just work"

* * *

Jason tweeted in anger and flew around Dick as fast as he could, making Cass dizzy and wondered how Dick could even understand them.

Tim and Stephanie were playing with Dick's hands like they were an obstacle course, Damian was asleep in dick's front hood pocket.

"Find anything?" She asked Bruce who was by the computers, he shook his head and finally leaned back, stretching his arms and his back "No, the only thing that might work is capturing the magician who did this but it might also turns us into...Them" At the last word he pointed at the bats in the ceiling and Cass giggled.

TWE-TWEET!

Both bats jumped in surprise and found Dick with his hands cupped in front of him, and then Jason's head popped out tweeting at him in annoyance "You should have thought of that before you jumped in!"

Tweet tweet.

"Oh so we all would have been in this mess?!"

Tweet.

"Jason you are the size of Cassie's closed fist right now, I dare squishing you!"

Tweet tweet!

"Then stop fly around my head! It might take weeks before we find an answer and you aren't helping by-"

Damian flew out of the pocket and now he was tweeting in anger too, Dick's head met the table top and groaned, still holding Jason. "Dad find a way to change them back before I really squash them with my bare hands! Jason is in that position right now"

Jason took an extra look and they could see his eyes widen a little and he gulped. Damian looked between the two before he tweeted again and flapped back into the hoodie pocket.

Bruce and Cass just stared at them.

* * *

A week later they still hadn't found anything.

"No progress?"

"None" Bruce sighed and leaned back in the chair, he saw that Dick was dressed in one of his spare police uniform he kept at the manor and Cass was carrying her bags again holding her passport and flight ticket.

It was no use for them to stay in Gotham anymore.

Bruce sighed as he closed a few windows and followed them up to the house "You want me to drive you to the airport Cass?" She shook her head and hugged him. Dick put his jacket on "Call when they finally turn back to normal and if they are going to kill me, warn me so I can flee to this little terror" He said and snatched Cass into his arms and nuzzled her temple, his version of a head lock on his sisters.

"I think I might have to call a speedster then because I'm not sure you'd have enough time to get away"

"In this family small things can easily be turned to either training or tests!"

Bruce hummed at that as he followed them to Dick's car and lifted Cass's bags in the trunk "Actually you're not wrong on that one"

"You're the one who raised us"

* * *

 **1 more week and 3 days later  
**

"Barry please get to Blüdhaven and get my eldest son to Hong Kong. I'll send Cassandra's address once I know you have Dick"

 _Sure, the other Robin's back to normal and seeking revenge for him taking them to the Watchtower in that cage?_

"Yep and I'd like to see him reach 27 before I'm forced to bury him"

 _Anyone who is so much as involved in his death will make you go inhuman before gutting that said involved person._

"...Am I that bad?"

 _Dick? Yes. Jason? We all know how you got thou he's to stubborn to understand that detail, Stephanie was...I guess it made you have a flashback, Tim? Please warn us so I can freak out at Hal to take us somewhere faaar away. Damian...Is 'Oh shit' enough answer?"_

"You forget Cass"

 _She's practically you and bullets have no affect on her! I've seen it! I don't think she'll ever bite the dust!_

"...When it comes to Dick I think 90% of Earth's heroes will have a fit"

 _None worse then your kind of fit...Which of the Batkids was Damian's favorite again?_

"Dick"

... _You sure you're not the Reaper dressing as a bat and your little loyal minions are...like...Your death angels?!_

* * *

 **Dick was taken to Hong Kong but the rest of the Robins were close behind xDD  
**

 **i thought of adding a little humor piece there in the end x)**

 **05:10...*flops face first in bed***


	39. Chapter 39: Guardian Brother

**i have never written this many chapters before xDDD**

 **but most of these are just one-shots**

 **Relations: Blood**

 **Dick is in Chicago on a case, because to me him moving there never happened and Blüdhaven didn't go sky high with lethal radiation.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 39: Guardian Brother~**

"You're going where?" Jason was blocking the front door with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at his sisters who were both looking up at him, it was scary that he was almost the same height as Bruce.

"Just out Jay! We go out all the time with-"

"On charity things or swinging around scaring the shit out of bad guys! You as civilians without us is out of the question!"

"Are you acting overprotective?" Cass gaped at him and her jaw hung lower when he blushed.

"Blame Dick...It's rubbing off" Then he shook his head to clear it "Derailing from subject here! You-"

Damian sighed and Tim huffed a stay of hair from his eyes "Jay just drop it! You can't exactly reason with a bat"

"You're suppose to back me up!"

"We're the little ones!"

"You and Steph are that same age!"

"Do they look like twins to you?!" Damian threw his arms up. Cass snorted and Steph checking a stray of her hair as if she was thinking about dying it black to match them all. Alfred was holding the girls' jackets dressed in his chauffeur uniform, arms crossed and a slight smile on his lips as he watched Jason overreact.

The only one who normally did that was thankfully in Chicago on a case and Batman was in Blüdhaven following his own case lead...As well as cleaning up a street or four. Nightwing wouldn't mind.

"Okay how about this? Alfred can play lookout and call one of you if he sees something? Would that lower your blood pressure?"

"Staying in the damn house would save big bro from heart failure!"

* * *

Alfred opened the back seat door and helped the girls out "Do be careful tonight girls, I'm not sure how long that tranquilizing dart Master Timothy fired will last on Master Jason. The dose was to small for someone in his frame" He said and closed the door.

Both nodded "You'll stay close right? I think these...'Dates'...Wanted to take us to the movies and I not sure either one has a drivers license"

"Are they of high rank?"

"Two ranks below us?"

"I shall remain close by then"

The girls left and didn't see the phone in Alfred's hand.

"Master Richard, your presence is possibly needed tonight"

* * *

"Miss Wayne and...A friend?" A brown haired young man asked as he came up to them from his table where a dark blonde young man sat.

Cass smirked "Sisters" She said and the girls' locked arms tighten. The man in front of them whistled and turned to his friend "Hey Kyle! They were sisters! You own me 40 bucks"

"Aw come one Seth! It was a wild guess!...Ugh fine come and get your stupid bills" Kyle groaned and took out his wallet, slapping the bills in his friend's hand before standing up "I'm Kyle, the one you met at that charity event two weeks ago and this is Seth. My cousin and a complete...I don't know if Playboy is the right word" Kyle rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics towards Cass.

The dinner part went well and true enough neither boy had a drivers license and their parents were on the other part of town on a garden party, so both the chauffeurs were unavailable. Cass called Alfred and once he arrived he opened the door and asked where they should head next.

He got bad vibes from both boys as he drove to the cinema and clenched the steering wheel tight.

"This car looks more expensive then ours does" Kyle said in awe.

"The young mistresses isn't quite used to this luxury and makes sure that I take the least expensive car when they go out to something this fancy, Master Bruce doesn't really mind the state of the cars as long as both his daughters have _no bruises that indicates harm._ Thou it is not Master Bruce the young lads should fear" Alfred spoke up with enough hints that made the boys pull their ties a bit to get some air, because it felt like Bruce Wayne was holding them like nooses.

And who was it that they should really fear?

Cass had mastered her poker face long ago but Stephanie needed some more practice, she took out her mirror and moved a few strands of her forelocks when something caught her eye.

A shadow skillfully swinging in the air, doing a few flips that she recognized. The figure had nothing that indicated jacket or cape.

' _It is not Master Bruce the young lads should fear'_

 _...Uh oh...this was either going to be fun or chaotic._

"Miss Wayne? Aren't you coming?"

Stephanie blinked and saw Kyle poke his head in, behind him was the crowd that stood outside the cinema. She nodded and climbed out, gently squeezing Alfred's hand and nodded her head slightly across the road on one of the rooftops. He too saw the figure that stood there, the wind blowing his hair gently.

The four of them walked towards the ticket manager and while the boys were busy finding a movie Stephanie tugged Cass's arm, she finger spelled ' _Wing'_ and Cass turned around opening her purse but she was really looking across the road.

The figure moved two fingers in a salute, showing that it was the very same bird they were thinking.

"Not blaming him" Cass whispered.

"No, when it comes to him all you can do is be on alert and hope to what ever high power out there that he doesn't go...you know"

Cass nodded.

They, as well as the rest of the Batfamily, knew of the Grayson curse:

 _Talons for the Court of Owls._

"Ladies you don't mind this one right? It's a bit love story but a little bit of fighting...No one here faints at the sight of blood, huh?" Kyle asked, looking at them all. The girls barely managed to control their expressions at the question but they eventually found a movie that fit all their tastes and headed in.

The girls threw one last look to-

He was gone.

* * *

"I'll take those! No need to ruin your dresses" Seth took the popcorn and headed over to the salon where their chosen movie was going to run. Cass suddenly snickered "' _faints at the sight of blood'_?!"

Stephanie was glad she had the straw in her mouth "If only they knew who we were the daughters of?"

"You take responsibility if you slip that detail out"

"Subject dropped"

The girls went over to the boys and stood in line as staff member ripped off a part of the tickets and handed out 3D glasses, one young man suddenly turned as if he was looking for someone.

Only thing was that the Wayne girls' hearts hit their throats and their lungs must have been raisins by now when they saw his eyes.

His _very_ clear blue eyes.

The corners of the man's lips twitched a little as he turned forward again, handing his ticket and took a pair of glasses before heading inside. Seth and Kyle had found the right seats and was waving towards them, not noticing the young man just two rows behind them casually checking his phone.

During most of the movie the girls could feel they were being watched but it was by one of the safest people they knew.

If it had been their father they wouldn't have managed to keep straight faces.

* * *

The crowd walked out two hours later, chatting, stretching their backs and threw the trash in the wastebaskets by the doors and some took a few posters to hang at home.

"Shall we walk to that ice scream shop? It's a little fancy and it's not that far from here" Kyle asked. But a glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the two bats. They went to the exit and while the boys helped with their jackets their guardian bat-bird stalker stood about two meters away, again his head lowered as if checking his phone but those blue eyes were shining under those long, black forelocks.

They could see a black rod sticking out from his shirt.

Cass carefully look at him and tugged the hem of her jacket and the man suddenly moved, straightening his hoodie to cover the rod and put a hand in the pocket.

"Miss Wayne? Are you coming to the Ice cream shop?" Cass looked at them and then nodded "Yes, I just need to go to the restroom first. Stephanie?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Those sodas were really big!"

Once they were out of sight from anyone they turned again and-

Ran with a gentle thud into a strong chest "Hope I'm not to annoying 'stalking' you two" Said the young man, who appeared out of nowhere. Cass playfully narrowed her eyes before hugging him while Steph crossed her arms "Jason?"

"Alfred actually, something in his voice sounded wrong so after checking your trackers I figured where he wanted me. B doesn't know yet so let it stay that way" Richard Wayne responded and kissed her forehead. "Ice cream shop?"

"High ground?"

Richard quirked a brow at her "Do I look like a bunny hiding in my hole underground?"

* * *

"...So my dad was going to sell these two houses but one the buyers changed their minds and-"

"That's like what, the 3rd time that happened?"

"Yeah but this time it was understandable because one of the children is wheelchair bound and that house had two floors, they needed something with one floor and a lot of space as well a few adjustments"

The boys where walking behind the girls talking about Seth's father's work, not noticing they were being followed by a shadow above and a silvery, sleek limo on the road behind them. Cass looked up a few times and Stephanie over her shoulder, checking where their family stalkers were.

They hadn't reached the Ice cream shop yet.

Suddenly a few young men walked out from one of the alleys and headed towards them. The girls felt the air around them shift a little when Kyle stepped forward "Allow me to handle this"

 _"Sure"_

Everyone but the girls jumped in fright and saw a man few years older then them stood behind a pale shacking Seth.

"Nothin' to care about here man!" One of the boys called out.

Stephanie almost lost it as Cass smirked and looked at him "Hi big brother!" Suddenly it was just the three of them and a waiting, smugly smirking Alfred holding the door open as Dick gently led his two laughter dying sisters into the back seat. Dick sat on the side seat and buckled up before laying his arms over the backrest.

"I'd say that date went well? Right Alfie?"

"Indeed Master Richard, I did warn the young lads but in this family...It is best to call in the 'right' Bat"

Dick chuckled as he got his ringing phone out, the ID showed Bruce Calling.

"Hey dad, if you have tried to-...Well I'm not surprised you hear them laughing...We're heading home now- Hold on"

 _"Good, because Jason is trying to brake out of the holding cell...what did you do to him?"_

"Besides rubbing of some big brother traits?" Dick smirked as he winked at the girls.

 _"...That explains why he's cursing at you in Latin...Tim go get the sponge, that last one would have made Alfred get the shot gun"_

Dick cringed while the girls in the car and the two younger Bat-sons on Bruce's end were all dying of laughter and Alfred muttered something about shot gun not being enough of a punishment when they heard a few more words in Latin...One that made Bruce scream _'Jason!'_.

The eldest Son of Batman had stupidly put his phone on speaker.

He wasn't so sure he could save his little brother this time.

* * *

 **okay i know i said i fell asleep in the last chapter but I could because this kept me awake.  
**

 **now it's 06:56...**

 **SLEEP FOR REAL! i'm going over misspellings when i wake up  
**


	40. Chapter 40: Ice II

**finally i got second part of Ice up!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 40: Ice II~**

 _Darkness..._.

 _That slowly faded to a faint light..._

 _Cold..._

 _Lungs burning..._

 _Fractures of images, some clear...Others unfocused..._

 _Cracking sound...Screaming...The fear in that man's eyes...Something yellow slipped out of his hand and into the snow..._

 _Pressure against his chest._

 _His head was moved around._

 _Warm lips pressing against his cold ones before the pressure came back._

 _Cold water made it's way from his lungs and he was rolled to his side as the water was expelled, strong shacking arms holding him. A hand was placed under his jaw line and more voices..._

 _Before it became dark again._

* * *

Dick's body arched up as the water made it's way from his lungs and coughed it out all before going limp again, Tim frantically searched for a pulse before shouting "He's back! Get him to the manor!"

"Wait Clark you know that metal shed we have?! Clear it out, heat the walls and let him be there while we fix his room...Oh the heck with just do the shed thing!" Stephanie said and when she finally got her phone she double dialed Kara and Wally, telling them what happened and that-

"Here!" They both showed in civvies and in salute.

The blonde bat blinked before shacking her head to clear it "Kara Alfred, Wally what ever Jason tells you! Clark get over to the shed now!"

Clark lifted Dick up and everyone gaped at the sight of his body just...Not moving. Jason and Tim were over by the shed throwing things out and placed their jackets on the ground, Wally came in with dry clothes so while Clark heated the walls the boys quickly changed Dick's clothes, almost chocking on their breaths when every scar on Dick's body was visible.

"Why does he have veins close to his jaw line?" Wally asked while unfolding an electric blanket, using his powers to make it going as Tim draped the blanket over his brother. Neither of them seemed to hear what he said so it might just be another scar.

Bruce came in after a while to check on them "How is he?"

"Body temperature has risen a lot, his breathing is calm and his heart rate is normal. I think it's safe to transfer him to the Manor" Clark reported and lifted the unconscious bird in his arms again.

This time Dick groaned and moved his head a bit.

"And he might be coming around too...thou I'm damn sure it's not because of this" He nodded his head towards the still heated walls.

Bruce sighed in relief.

* * *

"How about a rink in the back yard? Once it's summer you can use it for something else" Wally suggested to Tim, being the duo on birdwatch duty.

"Maybe...But I don't think we'll ice skate for a while...Wonder what Dick would have done if it had been one of us"

"Dumb-ass would have dived himself and then there would be 2 bed ridden birds and a doubled worried DaddyBats"

"Seriously?"

"This is Dick we're talking about! Hell he was dumb enough to take a shot aimed for Donna, completely forgetting that he's flesh and she's titanium skinned! You've any idea how long we screamed at him when he woke up?! We even called in the JLA and dude I thought they were going to kill him! You know Bats' cape? It looked like that alone was all over the room and he was standing there shouting our eardrums out"

"..."

"That's how Garth looked when we fled the room"

"Is my brother crazy?"

Wally tapped his chin at that in thought as he gazed on the bed "Probably, I mean, if not Bruce has anything to do with-"

THUD!

"OWW!" Wally hit the floor when the pillow slammed in his face so that his chair toppled backwards and Tim blinked in confusion at what just happened. Bruce almost ran through the room as he came in "What's going on?!"

 _"Besides them insulting me?"_

Tim almost whiplashes around towards the bed and saw those blue, half opened eyes look at them. Dick's mouth twitched at the corners in a smile "Now I know why birds fly south in Winter" He chuckled.

Bruce growled at his sons "Don't even think about it" He said while Tim snorted in his seat before he looked up "Why? Robin's aren't a winter bird!"

Dick pulled the blankets higher up "After that dip, I hate winter"

"Even Christmas?"

 _*Bat-glare*_

* * *

 **there done! Now i don't have to bother with it**


	41. Chapter 41: Replaced Worlds I

**Why couldn't this happen instead of Spyral? T.T**

 **i don't like N52 so i stick with comics from 2009 to like...1990!**

 **the N52 costumes are awesome, storylines? kill me -.-**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Replaced Worlds I** **~  
**

 **Prime Earth - New 52**

 _"His real name is Richard Grayson"  
_

Boom.

There goes Dick's entire life!

With just 6 words!

JLA was apparently defeated, the Teen Titans had done the crazy thing and attacked, Red Hood? No idea.

Owlman had tired to beat him over to his side, claiming that he was all that crazy man had left. Honestly he'd rather die then end up as his Talon!

Dick glanced down at the Murder Machine and sighed. No way he was getting out of this trap, he was pretty sure Batman hadn't trained him to get out of something like this but he had trained him to never get captured! The station shacked a little making him look around for a bit, trying to figure out what was going on.

After a while and some more tremors three people entered the room and gasped at him.

"Well Luthor, we found Nightwing! Now how are we going to get him out of that thing? Batman might show up soon and lose his mind" Catwoman turned to the villain.

Luthor was still in mild shock when the door behind them slammed shut and Bizarro started to hit it. Dick sighed "It's no use, this room was designed to hold Doomsday" Luthor opened up a part of the the timer and tried to disconnect it but he cursed when the relays repaired themselves.

Bizarro was watching him before he tilted his head "Can't...be...hero..." Dick shook his head "Not when the world knows who I am...Luthor the only way to stop this is to stop my heart!"

The villain gaped at him "Are you trying to find a reason for Batman to rip my head off?!" "I'm not safe anymore! This whole goddamn world knows I'm Nightwing! Stop my heart and _don't bring me back!"_

The station shacked again and objects from the ceiling fell on the ground, for once Lex was at a loss of what to do. Bizarro placed his hand on Lex's shoulder and pointed at Dick.

"New...World...Safe...To be...Hero"

"Good idea Bizarro, Lex propably has a motherbox and-" Catwoman said.

Lex froze "I do have one! Grayson, this cardioplegia pill is going to paralyze the surrounding muscles around your heart. It will make you flat line and that is all we need to get you out of this machine! I will give an adrenaline shot once you're free and we can use the mother box to send you somewhere safe!"

The determination in those blue eyes was breath taking.

 _"Do it"_

Lex covered Dick's nose and mouth, felt the pill disappear and then they waited until they heard the flatline "Alright! Catwoman get this box going!" He tossed it to her and while she activated it he gave the adrenaline shot and had Bizarro help Dick to the portal.

"Don't tell Batman"

"And risk being gutted? These mouths are sealed kid"

* * *

 **New Earth - Batman Reborn  
**

 **Dead Robin: Richard Grayson - Nightwing**

 **Cause of death: Sword to the heart while protecting 5th Robin - Damian Wayne**

 **Killer: The Heretic - Damian Clone**

 **¤.¤.¤**

A brightly lit portal opened up in thin air above a roof top and Dick stumbled out before hitting the ground, rolling onto his back as the portal closed.

He blinked up at the star lit sky and sigh.

 _*Let's see if I can start a new life here...Try avoid the Bats the best I can if there's another version of me running around. Hope my tracker doesn't-*_

"NIGHTWING!"

 _-Work! Oh shit are you kidding me?!_

Dick noticed that he couldn't move but his whole brain wouldn't work when something small, yellow with a dark hood fell on his chest. The smaller body shook in tears as he lifted his face, smiling down at him and laughed in joy as the tears fell.

 _Damian?!_

 _No...Not mine...Another_

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE SURVIVE?!"

"THAT SWORD WENT THROUGH HIM!"

 _Jason...Tim..._

 _Heretic?!_

 _His version had been killed by The Heretic instead of Damian?!_

"Y-You're a-alive" Damian sniffed and placed his head back on Dick's chest, gloved fingers digging into his bare upper body. Dick coughed a few times when R.H carefully sat him up "Easy there, whoa...Look at you! What have you been through?"

"Don't...Remember..." Dick remembered, but with his identity out on his Earth...Maybe he a had a chance here "B...On the war path?"

R.R grinned, taking off that funny looking cowl **(yes i go by his pre-reboot look, sue me xD)** and wiped his tears "Course he is! Dick you...you died!" Tim laughed when Dick's eyes almost left their sockets in shock. R.H hugged him close while Robin buried his face deeper into Dick's chest, pressing his ear against his 'brother's' heart.

Dick sighed "Full explanation when I wake up"

"Got it"

* * *

2 days later Batman sighed when the tests came back.

Richard Grayson - Sure

Their Richard? - Nope

Another one? - Positive

"I was sent here because my identity was revealed to the world"

Batman jumped when Dick appeared out of nowhere, looking at the screens before sighed again "I hear places were reversed here during the Heretic fight" Batman frowned before taking of the cowl, feeling it might be better to talk human to human instead of human to bat.

"Reversed?"

"My version of Damian was killed...Here it's me. Don't tell them about this _(he points at the screen)_ just let them think I pulled the impossible and survived or came back to life with a slight amnesia. I want to save people and I want to be Nightwing...Or Batman if needed"

Bruce frowned "Stubborn?"

"Every damn cell in this body"

"Welcome home Richard"

* * *

"How could you forget us?!" Stephanie pouted at Dick, who honestly had no idea who the two girls in front of him were. So he just played half amnesiac "Sorry, I don't remember anything but being stabbed through the chest...And I should be dead!" He pulled up his shirt over his head and looked at the scars. Hoping this worlds Richard had had the scars on the same places.

The batkids gaped.

"Where are your scars?"

Dick looked again.

Nothing.

"...Jason, shirt off"

"What?"

"I died with my whole fricking body full of scars, I come back without a single one. Shirt. Off"

Jason shrugged and pulled his shirt off, the Y was the one that made everyone cringe. Dick noticed a few other scars...some looked fresh "How long have I been gone?"

"3 months"

Dick put his shirt back on and rubbed his forehead as he sat down and suddenly Damian was attached to him again. He actually didn't mind that "Well someone's become a cuddleaholic while I've been gone" He chuckled. Tim sat down on his left and snaked under his arm. Dick smirked.

"And you're still a workaholic aren't you?"

Tim's blush was almost the same shade as Robin's tunic.

* * *

Bruce called Dick to the study of the 5th day.

"How are you settling here?" He asked. The house was empty save for them. Alfred was out grocery shopping and the Batkids had left for a day out, Dick had stayed behind claim to need some more rest...It wasn't really a lie.

Dick sat down and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, interlacing his fingers together and pressed his palms against each other taking his time to gather his thoughts and think of the best way to explain it to a man who wasn't really his father...But he was sure the man would love to try.

"I'm getting there, gone through every home video and albums this Richard had. Hoping it'd help me get in character here...But those girls are unfamiliar to me"

Bruce's eyes widen a little "The blonde girl's name is Stephanie Brown, 4th Robin and current Batgirl"

"4th?! And Damian's is- holy god how many Robin's are going to hatch?" Dick gaped and leaned back in the chair.

Bruce smirked "She stole the Robin uniform"

"Pulled a Jason?"

"And she died, killed by Black Mask"

"Is she stubborn?"

Bruce actually cracked "Her level of stubbornness rivals mine! Both her arms were broken and she was still fighting!" Dick was impressed "Please tell me you let her be Robin for a time, I've noticed that it's a great beginners ID and then after a few years and experience that Robin make it's own ID, hanging up the costume for someone else in line"

"I did, and that's what got her killed"

Dick frowned for a moment "What happened...to Richard? Was it Talia? Did she try to take Damian?" Bruce nodded and capped his pen, feeling that paperwork could wait. This Richard Grayson understandably had questions that he needed answered if he was going to stay here.

"Richard didn't like that, he made sure Damian hit a case of armour that made him black out for a moment and during that, Richard gave his life for us and took Heretic with him. Talia was shocked when Nightwing killed him so brutally without hesitation, just clean and utter hatred and anger. She gave up easily knowing she'd end up the same if she tried getting Damian...We haven't heard from her after that"

"Did you bury him?"

"I couldn't find him, I was still looking when Red Hood radioed in that they had found you...Alive and no trace of a stab wound in the chest" At that Dick stood up "Yeah about that- When I was in that machine I had scars all over my body and here... Not a trace" Bruce stood up and examined himself, nodded a few times before leaning against the desk.

"I'm not all that familiar with alternate universes but it could be that the energy from the portal did that"

"Maybe...Is there something about this world I should know?"

"I think acting amnesiac is safest for now, having other people explain it for you and then act as if it ring a bell or two" Bruce suggested before he grew quiet. Dick saw something in those blue eyes that made the shy little boy in him resurface after years.

"You never got a change to adopt Richard?"

"You're as good on reading people as Cassandra, the Chinese looking girl. She's the second Batgirl but now Black Bat. And- yes, I never did get to adopt him...Laws had changed over the years so when I took in Jason I had to adopt him. It hurt to see the look of betrayal in Richard's eyes...I'll never forget that look of hatred he had for me...He didn't like any of the kids at first but he warmed up to them after sometime. He was the first to trust Damian when he came"

Dick smiled "Yeah, that little rascal doesn't need encouragement anymore, he's clinging to me on all on his own. The second I come into a room he's suddenly glued on me" Bruce's jaw fell and then snapped close.

He wasn't complaining.

"Do you have the adoption papers?" Dick asked. He couldn't go back to his world, he wasn't safe there. He always wanted to be adopted by Bruce but it never happened.

This Bruce was different.

The billionaire nodded and went through his drawers until he found them.

"I don't think Richard will mind...Just being happy that someone is taking care of you all" Dick said as he stood up and grabbed a pen. Bruce nodded and sat down feeling lightheaded as Dick sighed the papers.

Fulfilling both their wishes.

* * *

 **remember: these are written out of the blue**

 **i have zero knowledge of different earths and the ones i do know is like...okay i have no idea**


	42. Chapter 42: Replaced Worlds II

**was without internet for 3 days so what i had originally planned for this chapter is long gone Dx  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 42: Replaced Worlds II~  
**

 **New Earth - Batman Reborn**

Dick had been there for 2 months now.

The people he had met had been shocked, overjoyed and slightly baffled that he was alive.

There was some confusion as first which he blamed on hazy memory after been dead for 3 months, after that they would just kindly correct him and didn't think about it to much. They didn't see him often as he was still resting in the batcave.

Dick frowned at some of the villain names he was going through.

"That's Pyg"

"AAH! Oh holy feathers!" Dick almost hit the cave ceiling and kept a hand over his out of control heart while Damian was beside the chair on the floor, squirming in tearful laughter. Bruce ran in from the gym and blinked at the scene before shrugging.

"Guess things are back to normal"

"Having two of you in different sizes running around is not normal!" Dick shouted and was surprised by the responding deep laughter.

He liked this world.

"What you say about Pig?"

"Pyg"

"What's his deal?"

Damian cringed and looked at the half empty tray beside Dick, thankfully the elder caught on fast. Judging by how he moved his lips like he was about to whistle "Oookaay...Don't tell me"

"Good answer"

Dick taped a few keys and his brows almost hit his hairline "Is it good that I don't remember any of these guys?" He asked and Damian all but grabbed his short black spiky hair "Yes! Thank god you don't!" He exclaimed. Their commlinks suddenly crackled and Alfred asked them to join the rest of the family for lunch. Dick, being the ever annoying brother, hoisted Damian over his shoulder and dipped his head inside the gym.

"Lunch before we found out if Alfred is human or not" He grinned when Bruce's head turned towards them and was hit by the swinging sand bag. Bruce grunted as it hit him in the chest "Yeah, be right there" He said, rubbing the bruised spot as he made his way to the showers.

He smiled seeing Damian upside-down over Dick's shoulder.

* * *

"Holy...God"

Dick was completely lost staring at the new suit that was in the case before him.

The gray and black body suit was designed for his acrobatic use, the cape was of light material and of course bat wings themed. The suit had blue details like the palms of the two finned gloves, the blue bat spread over the chest and the finger stripes going from the shoulders down to the two middle fingers, the elbow-knee pads and the sole of the boots.

He was defiantly going on patrol tonight!

"I think he likes it" Bruce smirked. The kids had been worried he wouldn't like the suit but his face told them others wise- He loved it.

"I'm forced to do some training first right?"

"If you don't mind, you're still a little weak on your legs"

Dick snorted and pointed with his thumb to the case "From that or the injuries?"

Bruce's eyes widen before he sighed "Oh crap" Dick grinned as he went to change into gym clothes.

* * *

"How is he?" Superman asked one night. Floating beside the Dark Knight who was perched on a gargoyle. Batman was scanning both the city and his kids on the rooftop close by, smiling proudly as Nightwing practically _became_ the shadows. "He's healing, his memories are still hazy but he's getting there. Sleep is a bit of a problem as he keeps seeing his death moments"

Superman frowned "There is something different about him"

Batman's eyes widen a little behind the cowl "Well Red Hood wasn't the same when he came back...Nor was Batgirl" The kryptonian studied the batkids a few more second before sighing "Maybe you're right"

Phew, dodged that bullet.

* * *

"Sweet! So the batcomputer is linked to that and with you all the time?!" Dick and Tim were close to drool on the new tech Bruce showed them, so far there was just one.

"Yep and with the way you two are acting I better make more of them"

"YES!" They both shouted, Bruce swore the boy's eyes were blue sparkling hearts. He sent the blueprint to Lucius and heard Tim leave the cave, Dick remained behind. "Something on your mind?"

"What if my versions suddenly showed up? If we can make those lenses so that they dull my eyes..." Bruce perked up at the idea and looked over to a widen area, he hadn't know what to do with it. "I think I know where you're going with this...You want to trick them into thinking that you belong here but your blind and the only way you can see is by using those lenses, we could make this hovering device and make them think you're paralyzed"

Dick thought for a moment "Maybe getting hurt is better"

"I was trying to avoid that!"

* * *

 **mostly random things going on for Dick in his new home**


	43. Chapter 43: Strenght of a Bat

**Separate Worlds is arguing with me just like Ice II did :P**

 **this after Bruce comes back...thou he's in for a shock. And Dick is just fine...  
**

 **sort of :T**

* * *

 **~Chapter 43: Strength of a Bat~**

All Bruce wanted was to go home and rest, having finally gotten home after been sent through time by Darksaid.

To his surprise he learned that Jason, Stephanie and Cassandra were living at the manor. Damian seemed to be more patient and polite and Tim hadn't been home much because he had been looking for Bruce...And he wasn't on speaking terms with Dick?! A year ago they were impossible to separate!

Bruce was pacing in front of the couch that held 5 out of 6 batkids and Barbara on the side in her wheelchair, hoping she would give some info because he was pretty sure the other would be tight lipped on some things. "Alright, what's happened here?" Bruce finally stopped and all but collapsed in the nearest armchair.

Barbara started off by pointing her thumb at Jason "Sane as long as Dick is nearby, hasn't killed for over 6 months, uses taser bullets to take down the thugs and normal rounds if he's about to destroy something."

Next she pointed at the girls "Stephanie has become Dick's Batgirl so she's the 3rd Batgirl right now and Cass as become Black Bat"

Then Tim and Damian "Tim has become Red Robin and Damian is Dick's Robin"

Here Bruce's eyes widen and he flew to a straighter position "Wait what was that about Stephanie and Damian?!" He shouted.

"Damian - Robin, Stephanie - Batgirl, both Dick's"

"Don't tell me-"

"Yep, Dick has been running around as Batman. And taken care of Wayne Enterprises, this family, been signed as their guardian but as has also been running around as Nightwing and Officer Grayson"

Bruce fell back in the chair with a sound that matched a wounded animal "Where is he?"

Barbara cringed "...About that...He collapsed before and...At the hospital it's was revealed that he has...Enlarged heart"

Damian paled instantly. He had read about such things and he had noticed the symptoms but knew Dick would deny it if Damian pointed it out. Tim was trying not to cry and the others were gaping in shock. They had no idea about the heart thing.

Bruce fled.

* * *

 **Gotham General Hospital**

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Richard Wayne is allowed visitors" Bruce wasn't sure in what name they had checked in Dick as so he just threw a wild guess. The nurse behind the desk check the register on the computer.

"Richard...We have a Grayson-Wayne, could that be him?"

"Yes" Bruce said, holding his coat tighter "5th floor, room 653. Ask a nurse if you have trouble finding"

Bruce headed for the elevator and while alone he leaned his head back against the wall.

Dick had an enlarged heart.

He was 26...No...A year has gone by so he was 27 now...For how long had he been walking around with those symptoms? The elevator stopped and he started looking at the signs but after 3 minuets he headed for the desk.

"Room 653? Grayson-Wayne?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his father"

The doctor looked up and gaped "Mr. Wayne...Oh shit..."

Good reaction or bad reaction?

The doctor led him to the room and Bruce almost cried right there.

Dick laid pale in the bed and so thin he looked like a skeleton. He was hooked up to several machines that checked his vitals and his raspy breath was painful to listen to. "Will he be in surgery soon?"

"He...Uh...He denied it"

Dick what?!

"I think he's awake, drowsy but you might be able to convince him to do the surgery" The doctor left the room and Bruce draped his coat on the back of the chair and sat down, carefully taking Dick's hand in his. It was more fragile then when he was little. Dick moaned a little before his dim eyes fluttered open, his brow crease a little before that bright spark appeared.

"I'm home Dickie..." Bruce rasped, carefully kissing his son's fingers and felt them warp around his hand. Tears fell from Dick's eyes and Bruce wiped them with his thumb "I'm here...I'm home and I got terrified when they told me about your enlarged heart...Why did you deny the surgery?"

Dick's eyes fell on the water jug and after a few cups he was able to speak...Sort of.

All though he had so many people around him and taking care of Damian, the pain of losing Bruce had been to much for him. Bruce was crying by the time Dick finished explaining his doubts and that he was an awful Batman, a horrible brother...

And the most terrible son.

"Dickie...You have no idea how proud I am for what you've done...The JLA, the Batfamily, Gotham, W-E and...Everything!...Please do the surgery, don't die when I've just-...Don't leave me Robin"

Robin.

The heart monitor made a long beep for a second and that betrayed Dick's emotion "Don't leave me...Not now...Not when I've just come back!...I've been gone longer then I could handle and I need my children! I need you Dickie" Bruce rasped as he tried not to cry.

But his little sun-ray was close to death and he couldn't do anything.

"Pay...Surgery..."

...Okay that he could do.

* * *

Barry and Wally skidded to a stop in front of a group of Doctors in Seattle, holding the frozen heart in a impact absorbing back pack.

"This heart must be deliver within your time limit, after that it's useless"

"Got it! So...How old is the kid, er...Patient?" Wally asked.

The Doctor looked at Flash who shrugged apologetic before she turned to Wally again "Richard Wayne, age 27, enlarge heart that is very nearly killing him unless the new heart is delivered"

Snow flew as the two took off. Possible out of sheer panic and willpower alone.

Wally was usually slow but now he was faster then Flash. His best friend's life was literally in their hands. If they failed-

The Bats would kill them.

* * *

Bruce was running his fingers through Dick's hair when his phone rang. Quickly taping the phone he turned on his Bluetooth earpiece "Bruce Wayne"

 _Hey Bruce, two speedsters heading your way with a new heart. But with the speed they are going I'm surprised there's no fire following them._

Bruce sighed in relief, thanked Clark before ending the call and then turned back to Dick "Dickie? Hey, Barry and Wally are running here with a new heart"

"W-Wally?"

"Mmhm" Bruce nodded.

"He's...Going...to kill...Me" Dick rasped and added a slight smile to that. Bruce leaned his forehead so it touched Dick's. They stayed like that for a minuet before a nurse knocked and peaked in "Mr. Wayne, we have to prepare him for surgery now. Flash and Flash Jr ( _Dick pressed his lips together trying not to laugh)_ have arrived with the new heart. Would you like to wait here or are you going home?"

"How long will it take?" Bruce sat back in the chair.

"If there are no complications, perhaps 1½ hour tops" Bruce nodded as she left "Dick...Promise you'll be here when I come back. Damian is a nerve wreak...He recognized the symptoms but he knew you would deny it if he told you"

"Thought...You were...Dead...I...I wanted...To join...You..."

 _Oh god no...Please Dickie! Please don't tell me you- You did didn't you? You tried to take your life because you couldn't survive without..._

 _Without..._

 _No way!_

Bruce kissed his son's forehead before letting the nurses do their job.

 _Don't leave me Dickie...I need you...I need your strength._

* * *

When Bruce got there in the morning he found a nurse change the bedding in the room.

Had Dick died on the table?!

"Are you looking for Grayson-Wayne? He's been moved to another wing for observation, just ask in the desk and someone will show you the way"

Bruce felt his heart going again as he nodded and left, grabbing his phone to inform the rest of the family about the room change before they jumped to the same conclusions he had.

When he entered Dick looked up and tried to sit up a little higher "Awake enough for a small interrogation...Why did I deny the surgery?" Dick said when Bruce sat down. He didn't look as pale as he had done before but the dark circles under those blue eyes were still there.

"You said that you thought I was dead and that you wanted to join me..." Bruce felt his heart ache at the very thought if he had come back and Dick had died without knowing Bruce was actually alive.

Dick moved a bit to the side and Bruce took the given spot, embracing his son in his arms.

"Are you angry?"

"You don't remember our conversation before the surgery?"

Dick shook his head. Maybe the medications were clouding his mind before, Bruce placed a kiss on Dick's temple.

"I'm so proud of you I don't know where to start...Maybe you gave so much to others your heart couldn't keep up anymore"

"Or it's because I love a certain little Robin to much, he's so like you it was the only thing keeping me from taking my police gun and shot myself"

Bruce mouth a 'thank you' at the ceiling. He changed his mind about Damian being to much like him! Dick obviously need it.

Dick sighed and pressed his ear against Bruce's heart, almost falling asleep hearing the calming sound "I've missed you so much Daddy"

"I've missed you all too...There were times when I thought I wouldn't see you again, it helped me understand how much I love you kids...But you will always be my Robin...That reminds me-"

Dick looked at him confused before Bruce spoke again, sounding thoughtful this time "If...Robin is Batman's sanity...Is Batman... Robin's will to live?"

"Maybe" Dick yawed and soon he was asleep again, safely nestled in his father's arms. "I know I lost mine"

* * *

 **had to use the wi-fi on my phone to update xDD my home wi-fi doesn't work**


	44. Chapter 44: Replaced Worlds III

**well this one didn't take long O.O**

* * *

 **~Chapter 44: Replaced Worlds III~**

 **New Earth - Batman Reborn - 3 years later**

Bats fluttered back into the cave as the Batmobile parked in it's usual spot. A large blur shot out of it and landed before walking towards the computer banks.

Dick angled his head a little.

"You're early"

"You worry me" Bruce claimed as he removed the cowl and hugged his eldest from behind "How's the lens working?"

"Good...Ugh...If I don't use it so often, it doesn't exactly cure blindness" Dick rubbed his eyes before opening them again, showing a mix between gray and light-blue.

Dick had lost his sight about 11 months ago during a fight with Dr. Light and then he had been snatched by Langstrom...Who claimed he was helping Nightwing.

If now helping was making him slightly part-bat.

Now Dick could navigate just like a bat. And for some scary reason he had managed to tame all the bats in the cave so if he was fighting they would call out from some point and then the thug was down. Bruce made a special lens that was actually linked to the Batcomputer but he thought Dick needed it more.

Then Tim started making these small cameras that he attached to the Bats, claiming they would be Dick's eyes through the lens and the scary part was-

It worked!

The animal bats snuck in everywhere, listening and recorded everything. They became Dick's eyes when out on patrol and if the human bats need a layout of a place they would scan from the air and inside, the info was sent to Dick's eye lens and his wrist computer.

Many heroes thought is was creepy how they worked like that.

The Batkids were over the moon every time they had missions like that.

"Are you getting headaches?" Bruce knelt down beside the chair and angled Dick's head so he could look himself "Ya...Maybe I should use the lens during patrol. Give my eyes a brake during the day"

Bruce nodded "Or we could let the magicians lose on you, just so that the lens doesn't give you these headaches...Maybe we need to change the settings in the lens itself too" Dick yawed and carefully took the lens out "You fix that, I'm going to bed ( _Whistles)_ Ace, Titus!"

Both Great Danes came up and Bruce guided Dick's hands to the collars on the dogs and they headed towards the elevator while Bruce sat down to fix the lens.

* * *

"Headaches again?" Jason asked as he helped Dick change to his pajamas.

"Mmhmm...The kind that makes me wanna take the pills and then just sleep for the next 48 hours" Dick said and did just that. Jason hugged him tight before turning off the lights and closed the door.

"Is Dick asleep already?" Tim asked, balancing a stack of case files, a thermos of coffee, a candy bag and bowl of fruit salad. He was going to have one of those nights. Jason nodded and explained about the headaches, Tim looked at his arms, frowned and then headed inside his room and came out again, with the food but without the files.

"I'm gonna go help dad, see what I can do"

Jason nodded and went to tell the rest of the family.

* * *

 _Headache huh? Well those lenses weren't made for constant use but I'm glad Dick has informed us about this. You said he was resting?_

"Yeah, clocked out about 5 minuets ago and Jason said he'd be out for 48 hours...Can't really blame him" Tim confirmed, leaning one elbow against the chair and downed coffee from his mug with the other, Bruce holding a equally big mug in his hand while typing with the other.

At least he had changed out of the suit and showered.

Lucius rubbed his chin.

 _Let's see what we can do then and-_

 _¤Oracle to Batcave!¤_

Bruce sat up straighter in the chair "Batcave, what's going on Oracle?"

 _¤Remember that energy spike 3 years ago? The one that appeared out of nowhere and the boys found Nightwing in that same spot?¤_

"Yes?"

 _¤It's happening again, just 4 roofs from where Nightwing was found¤_

 _I'll keep working on the lens. You check out the spike_

Bruce ended both calls and then turned on the intercom, remembering to turn off the one that was in Dick's room "Suit up, energy spike from 3 years ago is back. 4 rooftops from where Nightwing was found" He then started to upload the coordinates to everyone's wrist computers and then ran over to his suit, taking it on again. He briefly wondered is he should check on Dick before he headed out.

What if it was Dick's Batman?

Had he found a way here? Had he come to take Dick home?!

They both knew that Dick didn't belong here, but in his world he was dead and his identity was out...

Hopefully they wouldn't stay long and that Dick slept longer then 48 hours...

"Alfred! Go drug Dick so he's sleeping longer then just 48 hours"

* * *

"Looks like Gotham...But somethings are...Unfamiliar..." R.H frowned under the iconic helmet.

"Like those skyscrapers?"

"...Yeah"

R.R looked at Batman "How'd we get here?"

Batman grunted "Magic and ray gun"

Robin crossed his arms "So we're stuck here?"

 _"I hope not because one set of you are enough!"_

The Bats turned to see two girls land close by, one with blonde hair, a yellow bat on her chest, purple sides on her costume and the underside of the cape was also purple. The other girl had short black hair, a yellow line of a bat, a tattered looking cape that seemed to move by itself.

Both girls had utility belts with a golden Batbuckle on them. The blonde girl had a thigh belt on her left leg and a collapsible staff hanging from her belt. Behind them landed their counters parts but one of them had a different cowl but the insignia on the crossed belts told them who it was.

"Definitely wrong earth" Robin said as he took out his katana, not caring one bit about the batglare he got from his father.

The blonde girl turned to her Batman "Do we have the tech needed to send them home Dad?"

The traveling Bats' jaws hit the ground.

Dad?!

* * *

"They're yours?" Batman asked once they arrived in the batcave.

Bruce chuckled "Everyone of them, the girls sometimes takes a weekend off to spend time with Selina, claiming she's like a mother to them...Which is understandable since Cassandra's mother is Lady Shiva and Stephanie's parents tried to kill her"

The look on Batman's face made Bruce still for a second "You don't know them in your world?"

"No, I'm not sure they even exist. I only have f-...three boys"

"You were about to say four..."

Batman's shoulders slumped "Robin was killed by the Heretic and just 4 months before I got him back...I lost Nightwing to the Crime Syndicate from Earth-3...That was 3 years ago"

So... This was Dick's Batman.

"His identity was revealed to the world but Manhunter changed into Dick and Jason ran around as Nightwing for a few nights so we have diverted peoples belief and are convinced that Dick is not Nightwing.

No!

The kids came back in, bickering and Robin looked close to murder Damian.

"You said Robin was killed by Heretic?" Bruce asked.

They all stopped.

"Here it's Richard who was killed...and he took Heretic with him"

Batman gaped "He murder Heretic?!" Bruce just shrugged like it didn't bother him "Talia was dumb enough to try take Damian, that act was enough to make her step down from her attempts...Thou she has agreed to call and check up on Damian once in a while"

Robin looked at his counter part "She didn't disown you?"

"Richard broke Deathstroke's spine and took his remaining eye after the radio-controlled-spine transplant, she wanted to but thought otherwise" Damian said as he jumped up on Jason's back, he wanted to be on Tim's but he was still to thin. R.H quirked a brow and whistled.

"Your version of Dickie-bird sound like a monster"

"Dickie-bird?" Tim blinked.

R.H snorted "His nickname!"

Stephanie looked at her siblings "Ours goes by Richard"

"He seriously went by his full name here?" Bruce sighed in relief when no one else seemed to notice that Stephanie had said _'goes'_.

Batman turned back to Bruce "Did you attempt to bring him back with a Lazarus pit?"

Bruce flew up in rage "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!"

Bruce's kids took cover inside the Batmobile and Batman's dived inside the flying Batmobile, thinking that if their counter parts took cover that fast then Bruce's rage must be bad.

Batman actually took a few steps back and was about to speak when-

"Daddy?"

Every single head wiped around to the stairs.

* * *

Dick rubbed his eyes as he sat up and smiled when he felt Ace sniff his hand "Hey boy, still acting like I'm a newborn puppy?" He asked rubbing the Dane's head.

Ace barked gently.

"You are aware of that I'm bird right?...Or a Bat-bird" Dick smiled and gently tugged Ace's blue collar "Think you can help me down to the Batcave? I feel better now so I can help Dad and the others"

Ace barked again and they walked to the elevator, Ace guided Dick's hand to the buttons and he traced his fingers over the dots to find the right floor. Alfred had made sure to install these kind of things the first night when it was clarified that Dick was blind.

When the doors opened he frowned when he heard several voices, some identical, talking and suddenly he heard his father scream in rage.

"Daddy?" Dick called out, felt Ace's head nudge his stomach telling him to stop walking because they were close to the first stair step.

There were a few gasps and then someone ran over to him, taking his arm gently "I thought you were sleeping?"

Dick didn't know where Bruce was so he just looked ahead "I was but woke up just a few minuets ago and thought I'd help out with the lens" He felt Bruce lead him to the chair and Ace laid down beside him.

Bruce opened a small box "These should make things better and hopefully you won't get those headaches"

"Still going to use them during patrol"

"He's blind?!"

Jason?

Dick frowned and turned the chair a little "Did Jason hit his head on patrol?" Bruce chuckled as he turned Dick towards him "No, alternate versions of me and the boys. Hold still now I'm going to put in the lens" Dick held still and blinked a few times and heard Bruce tap on the computer.

 _Batcomputer link up complete. Nightwing: Lens - active, connection to wrist computer - complete, link up to cave bats - complete, link up to Watchtower - complete  
_

Dick opened his eyes and suddenly he could see everything. Small cross markers fell on a few items and their names would appear in a small box with a line connecting the two (that was new) and he could zoom in and see the Bats in the ceiling (also new).

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, checking both the computer and looked into Dick's eyes, that now had their clear sapphire color back.

"Yeah, my head doesn't hurt now" He turned the chair around and his jaw dropped "And one of you is enough!" "That's what I said!" Stephanie said as she dived out of the car and into Dick's lap. He chuckled and placed his chin on her head "Poor you, but that gives you more victims to prank"

"Sure I prank them and Cass cuddles them! While you walk around Bat-glaring at everything"

"We both know Dad is better on that then me"

Bruce snorted and ruffled Dick's hair "Think again chum, I'm starting to get rusty on that" His kids collapsed in a fit of laughter while Batman's eyed him nervously.

He wasn't anything like their Batman.

"I thought you said Heretic killed him, and when I asked if you brought him back you lost it" Batman said. Dick frowned a little "I don't remember how I came back...My memories on certain things are hazy...But the portal closed above me so...Heh, I guess I fell from the sky- Again!"

Dick got up and took off his shirt, turning his back to them all and showed them two large scars just by the shoulder blades. Batman gaped, R.H fainted, R.R and Robin screamed that it was point blank impossible. Bruce just chuckled as Dick's head popped out from his shirt as he put it on again.

"I keep telling people he's an angel, but others keeps saying he's a minion of the Reaper"

"Hey! I'm not the only minion!" Dick held his index finger up and then pointed at his siblings.

While they all bickered lightly Batman studied Richard closely...

...There was something about him that seemed...

...Familiar.

* * *

 **wrote all this without brake or writer's block!**


	45. Chapter 45: Replaced Worlds IV

**Of course Dick's Batman knew it was him -_-**

* * *

 **~Chapter 45: Replaced Worlds IV~**

 **New Earth - Batman Reborn  
**

Bruce hit the mats for the 4th time that round, grinning up at his blind eldest. "Okay...Now I give up!" He confessed, taking his son's hand and pulled him down for a head lock and tickle attack.

Dick squirmed in his father's hold and his laughter echoed in the cave gym. He gasped for breath as Bruce kissed his temple and forehead lovingly.

Batman stood by the door watching the scene and felt his own broken heart ache.

If only he had done that to his version while he was alive...If only he had cared more about the boys...

Maybe this was his punishment...For pushing away those he loved with every cell in his body.

"Dad! _Haha_ I'm not a little kid!"

"Really? To me you're still the same size as you were at 8"

"I'll tell Granddad!"

Bruce chuckled "You do know Alfred would agree right?" Dick groaned and yelped when Bruce kissed him again "You need to shave!"

"I can tell, you've got red marks on your forehead" Bruce agreed while running his hand over his stubble. He hadn't shaved for over 4 days.

Dick used his acrobatics to escape his father's hold and cartwheeled to the door, but since he was blind he didn't know Batman was there. The Dark Knight grunted when they collided and Dick panicked "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"My fault- Should have told you" Batman said, rubbing his shoulder where Dick's ankle had hit. The young bird was rubbing his arm nervously before he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder "Go take a shower, I think Alfred made his chicken dish tonight"

"With garlic bread and salad?"

"He stated that it would a crime to deny you that, and if he did you were allowed to throw him in Arkham"

Dick giggled "Arkham was destroyed remember? Dr. Light's canon blew a crater in it's place, the inmates with it and took my sight too" Bruce frowned before he slapped his forehead "Why do I keep forgetting that?!"

"Well Gotham was known for having a crazy asylum...Now the interesting thing is if we are vampires"

"Tim is proof of that! Alfred opened the curtains in his room and he hissed the moment the sun hit him and he shot into your room"

Dick almost hit the floor in his laughter "That's why he was cursing in romani?!"

"You're the one teaching them that!"

"Cass wanted to learn a few words and then all of them were in the room!"

Bruce whistled and Batman jumped when both Danes appeared out of the shadows...

...They were up to his chest!

"I take it Damian feeds them?" Batman asked as Dick took hold of their collars "Are they guiding dogs?"

"No one taught them, they just did this to me when I was discarded from med bay" Dick said and soon they were gone.

Batman felt that odd tug in his stomach again. It was Dick but not his version.

 _"I thought I'd never see him again"_

Batman looked at his counter part who was standing by the wooden staff rack, keeping his hand on one of them. His shoulders were slumped and slightly shacking.

"After the Heretic fight we looked for him...Only found part of his costume and one of his sticks. We looked for him for 3 months, taking shifts on scout patrol and observing the clean up at Wayne Tower thinking he was somewhere under the rubble...They found Heretic with the second stick in his head, the end with the tasers had a blade at the tip. It was used to stab through and then the stick had been set on highest setting...

He gave his life to save us and he took that monster with him, Damian clone or not...Then 3 months later Oracle found an energy spike close to the tower and alerted us, I sent the boys to investigate while I kept patrolling and the girls were at the Tower sight. Jason called us in a frantic but I only heard 'Nightwing is alive' before I bolted over.

I found the boys huddled around Nightwing, he was covered in scratches and bruises. His upper part of the uniform was missing but...He was alive. No scars...No hole in his chest...He was warm and breathing"

Bruce turned around, tears visible in his eyes "First thing I did after he was discharged was showing him the adoption papers. I never thought of doing it before because I thought he was okay just being my ward by then the laws changed...They could take him away from me even though he was adult and I...We needed him here! He's been my son for 3 years now. About 11 months ago...Well Dick told you what happened at Arkham Asylum"

"So no Joker?"

"Bastard lost his manpart anyway when Dick found out he killed Jason, they let every inmate see Nightwing drag Joker to his cell. Joker was screaming in horror trying to claw out of Nightwing's grip around his throat"

Batman's jaw dropped and he spun around looking at the door and then back at Bruce "Is that boy human?!"

Bruce shook his head "Nope! THAT was proven when Stephanie was almost sold to a rapist by her parents. Dick lost all know control and it took every hero and some reformed villains to restrain him. He clobbered Clark and Diana without braking his hands"

"Then what's he like if someone take you down"

Bruce shrugged "No one will tell me, they just dodge it and asks something different...I think he gets so out of control he must have stepped over the line and actually killed someone, since we're against killing they must have thought I would disown Dick and wanted to protect him from it"

 _"He always thought you were disappointed in him"_

Both adults jumped and found Bruce's version of Tim, holding a big mug of coffee by the door "And yeah, he did lose his mind and nailed the guy. Why do you think Gotham and Blüdhaven's crime rates have dropped?"

"So we're out patrolling for nothing?"

Tim crocked his head "Didn't say that, since some completely ignores rumors and has to experience them first hand. _Then_ they realize it's a bad idea to show up in the two mentioned cities. I had to call Conner to take me and Damian to Metropolis for some action"

Bruce chuckled "Blame your brother! I'm still trying to get over that he shot Joker's manpart off"

Tim had taken a swing of his coffee which he spit out and howled in laughter, bringing everyone in the gym "He shot of what?!"

"Joker's manpart clean off. AND he was still in body cast Nightwing had put him in before Arkham blew up"

R.H gaped in shock before he too crashed on the floor rolling in laughter, Jason wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or hug the crap out of his older brother. Dick was a beast when he protected those he loved.

Damian was curled into a ball laughing while Tim was trying to hold his mug steady and laugh at the same time.

"So it's not Batman the bad guys should fear? It's Nightwing!" Steph snorted trying to keep her sister on her feet by soon she let her crash on the floor with their brothers and their counter parts.

* * *

Dick spun in the computer chair, smug smile and eye-lens in place "I'm not regretting anything" He cackled in Batman's face.

"Good to know what we should put on your headstone next time you decided to die" Jason snorted.

"What makes you think we're not immortal after we die the first time?"

"Are you kidding?!"

"Alfred hasn't aged last I checked" Dick grinned when he saw that Batman's eyes almost flew out of his skull, if the cowl hadn't been in place they would have. "I think he might be a vampire?"

"Master Dick!" The butler exclaimed in mocked anger.

The 1st Robin almost fell out of his chair cackling when all the bats almost jumped into the ceiling as the butler appeared out of nowhere. Batman had a hand over his heart and Bruce was using the back of the chair to steady himself, muttering something about his eldest son and his father-figure not being humans.

"Okay, how about we find a way to send them home?" Dick asked once he could breath and turned back to the computer.

Batman felt the tug again.

* * *

2 days later Dick was scanning his findings on the computer through the eye-lens when Batman approached him "You're my version...Aren't you?"

A moment passed, a sigh and the windows were saved and closed. A slow turn of the chair and grayish/light-blue eyes looking a little down on the floor since he couldn't pin-point where Batman was.

"I had hoped you wouldn't figure it out"

"Why?"

"My ID was revealed and I wanted to save people...I was sent here and been living here since and-...I have no intention on going back. This is my home now"

Batman clenched his fist "We faked it, made the people think you were kidnapped and posed as Nightwing. When ever Dick Grayson needs to make an appearance we have to use a shapeshifter...Come home"

"...I'm just a soldier to you, a ward...A sacrificial lamb you throw to the predators" Dick's hands clenched a fist of his far to large shirt "Let me live out my life here. Only this Batman knows I'm not this world's Dick Grayson...I've blamed on hazy memory ever since I came here and no one has bothered me about it since...They're just happy I'm around"

Batman felt his throat tighten "Come...Home...Your brothers..."

"You never adopted me"

Ice dagger twisting in Batman's heart.

"This worlds Batman regretted it so much, and all I ever wanted was to be called your son...Here...Both those wishes were made real and I'm not leaving. Back there- In _your_ world...Stephanie and Cassandra might not exist and they are my little sisters, I love them and everyone here...

 _Don't_ drag me to a world where my life is over"

Dick got up and Ace stood up as well, Batman got in the way and the Great Dane growled, back hair standing up and teeth visible "Move" Dick ordered.

"You will come home...And I _will_ drag you back if you refuse!"

"Yo B! What's goin' on?!"

Everyone entered the cave along with Clark, Diana and Alfred. Batman threw them a glare before turning back at Dick "This is _our_ Dick! He's been alive for 3 years"

The counter parts gaped.

"We know" Clark stated and Dick's head wiped at him...Or where he thought he was...Lens off and all. "You knew?!" Diana stepped forward and gently held his chin and guided his head towards her "Blue Beetle discovered it after that 3 day coma fight but we decided not to say anything when Batman told us the full story...We're sorry we didn't tell you"

"You've known...But...Kept me anyway?" Dick's unsure side resurfaced again after 3 years and the counter parts' jaws lowered even more "We couldn't send you back to a world where you weren't safe and-...We all loved Nightwing. We know he would be grateful knowing his family and friends were in safe hands" Clark placed a gentle but strong hand on Dick's shoulder.

Cass looked at Batman "Let him stay..."

"Bring back your own" Robin hissed.

She shook her head "We can't because no body was found. We love him...You kill him"

Batman gaped and his son's jaws must have reach past earth's core by that point.

"Cassie, I'm may be blind as a bat (few laughs) but I can still beat the snot out of bad guys" Dick smiled when she slammed into his chest "You've chased them away, we had to go else were for action!"

R.H shook his head and raised his hands "Okay, our version is you...Their version was killed by Heretic instead of the Demon Brat?" Dick nodded and R.H sighed, before he grabbed his gun and fired at Dick.

 _Who caught the bullet in his damn bare hand!_

The 2nd Robin blinked as his gun fell out of his slack hand and R.R fainted. Robin and Batman just stared at him as he opened his palm and the bullet just laid there, slightly bent where the fingers had been.

"...I'm not going with you"

With that he left the cave.

* * *

Hours later Bruce knocked on Dick's door, waiting until either he left to leave Dick alone for another hour or Dick gave permission.

He opened the door when Dick called for him to enter "They left a few hours ago, agreeing to go without you after all" Dick nodded as tilted his head where Bruce sat down on the bed.

"I feel better...Knowing I don't have to lie to everyone anymore" Bruce smiled as he sat against the headboard and gently guided Dick to lean his back against his strong chest. "Glad to hear it...And I'm proud of the strength you've showed these past 3 years"

Dick smiled a little "I belong here now...This is my home...I'm your son...Your Robin"

"Yes...Let us fight your fights with you from now on"

"...Okay...Daddy"

* * *

 **Replaced Worlds are now done. I'm sorry if people loved that short story arch but i got so many others idea so I thought i'd finish this so it doesn't end up like Ice, being several chapters apart.  
**

 **aww x3 thank you for loving this story!**

 **Ideas are most welcome :D even thou these are one-shots and small story arches, i run out of idea sometimes xDD**


	46. Chapter 46: Robin's in Training

**I've lost it x3**

 **Current Robins: Dick, Jason, Tim and Steph**

 **Dick - 13**

 **Jason - 7**

 **Tim and Steph - 4**

* * *

 **~Chapter 47: Robin's in training~**

Stephanie giggled as she plopped down on her butt, clapping her hands when her eldest brother flopped on his back "I give up! She's so stubborn!" Dick groaned.

Jason cackled in the armchair and pointed at Bruce, who sat in the couch with Tim on his arm helping him hold the bottle. "Daddy's fault! He's stubbornness is...like...Every cell in our bodies!" Steph made a few baby babbles as she crawled onto Dick's stomach and laid her head on his heart.

"I will teach her to walk and then I will teach you acrobatics!" Dick pouted as he stroke Steph's short blonde hair.

"Why?" Jason blinked.

"Robin's are suppose to be impossible to catch! Acrobatics is perfect!"

Bruce chuckled from his seat, slightly vibrating a now over joyed Tim "You can't wait until they are a little older?"

"I was 8 when I started training as Robin and went on my first patrol when I was 9, can't brake tradition now!" Dick grinned at his biological father. Bruce shook his head with a smile and when back to feed Tim, who was the 3rd biological child but super tiny for his age.

"Wait...I get to train as Robin on my next birthday?!" Jason flew up from his laying position and squealed when his older biological brother grinned at him widely "It _is_ your birthday _today_ silly bird!" Steph was carefully placed beside Bruce before Jason tackled the current Robin in a massive hug.

Tim broke the sweet moment by letting out a loud burp.

Bruce jumped slightly, Steph giggled tipping aside into a pillow and the two boys on the floor lost all control.

"How can something so small let out such a loud noise?" Bruce looked at the bottle and then the little one on his arm, happily snuggling against his broad chest for a nap in the safest place on earth.

"How can someone in my size kick a guy your size in a stack on crates?"

"You're not really human"

"Because I'm your son! Of course I'm not human!" Dick grinned, dragging Jason up to the couch and took Steph in his lap. He leaned against Bruce's other side and yawed "Wake me for patrol" He mumbled and soon they were both out. Bruce smiled at them before he turned to the other two, watching Jason play picka bu with Tim, who clapped hands and slightly kicked his legs.

Bruce held a tight grip on Tim, picked up the two sleeping birds without problems and felt Jason jump up on his back before heading to the master bed room.

There he placed all the kids on the bed under the covers and then laid on top of them with two kids on each side on him, two small enough to lay on his chest while the other two were nestled under his arms.

"Will I make a good Robin?" Jason asked quietly as Bruce stroke his raven looks "If you're as stubborn as me, as you claim, then yes...You'll make amazing Robins"

"Will we be yours?"

Bruce placed a gently kiss on Jason's forehead.

"You already are"

* * *

 **don't worry! more babybat moments! 8D i'm not evil  
**


	47. Chapter 47: Baby Robin! I

**don't die x3 when it comes to super fluff i'm a monster!  
**

 **don't believe me? Check out 'Little Brothers, Big Problems' in my profile. it's Tmnt but the fluff there almost killed the readers xDD**

 **Current baby Robin: YJ Dick! who slowly (or fast) grows up.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 48: Baby Robin!~**

 **Bruce Wayne/Batman**

Bruce sat in the back of the limo, gazing down on the happy, adorable bundle in his arms. A baby boy who just lost his parents falling from the trapeze, who got to know them for about 3 months.

His name was Richard John Grayson.

The Haly's circus couldn't keep the boy with them so Bruce decided to take him home, bringing a few things from the Grayson's trailer. Alfred sometimes looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled when he saw the change in his young ward's features.

Maybe bringing this little bundle would bring the man back into the light.

Bruce smiled when the little boy managed to snatch his finger.

* * *

 **Clark Kent/Superman**

Bruce looked under his desk "I put you down for 2 seconds and you're already over there?" He chuckled when those big blue eyes looked at him and a happy laugh was heard before Dick went on all four again and crawled away.

Right into unfamiliar arms.

"Having a little run away?" Clark Kent asked humorously as he looked at the little baby over the rim of his glasses. Dick giggled and squealed when Bruce took him again. "Only time he's still is if I hold him other wise, he's everywhere! And he's just 5 months!"

"And you asked me here because?"

"Wanna be this little rascal's godfather?"

Clark's dropped jaw was just to hilarious for Dick. That made up his mind pretty quick "You bet!...Just don't show him to the league yet? I think the ladies would kidnap him"

Bruce laughed when Dick tilted his head a little, he looked so adorable when Bruce kissed his cheek "Maybe, hopefully he's hiding when Diana shows up"

* * *

 **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman**

Dick was the first one Diana saw.

Her warrior side died instantly as she picked him up. Dick was cooing and carefully held her earrings and traced his fingers over her tiara "He's so cute!" She giggled to Alfred, who stood smiling fondly at the side "Master Bruce and Mr. Kent made a deal not to show him to the League just yet and worried the ladies would kidnap the young master"

"Oh nobody is going to kidnap this little cutie!" Diana smiled widen when Dick rubbed his nose against hers and made happy baby noises.

"Forgive me Alfred but I don't think I can let go of him now"

"That is quite alright, Master Bruce is at W-E and I have chores to attend. Please keep him company?"

Diana sat down and gently hugged the baby "Oh I certainly will!"

* * *

 **Selina Kyle/Catwoman**

"Don't. you. dare. hand this precious little kitten to anyone else!"

Bruce smiled watching the cat-thief completely melt at the sight of Dick, who tilted his head before looking at his stuffed cat and then made happy squeal as he pointed at her and held the cat up.

He giggled when he was swiped up from floor and spun in the air before he was hugged "I love him!" Selina was completely disconnected from the outside world.

Dick looked over her shoulder at Bruce and tilted his head "5½ months old...And already a little playboy" Bruce chuckled, getting his son back without trouble. "Understandable, when you think about who is raising him"

The baby giggled at Bruce and earned a kiss on the nose "You are quiet" He gently grunted in Batman's voice, Dick just swiped his hand and hit Bruce on the cheek and Selina took him back, kissing and cooing him.

"Don't ever hand him over to blood relatives or social! I'll just steal him back!"

"You steal jewels" Bruce said, crossing his arms and cracked a smug smile.

"Oh you have no idea what this little kitten as unleashed inside those he has met!"

Bruce paled. A kryptonian and an Amazon had met him...Add a Catmother and...

"Dickie...What have you done?" Bruce playfully narrowed his eyes at those bright blue ones.

Dick giggled before pulling his shirt up, hiding his face but showed his little Batman t-shirt underneath. Selina had to sit down while Bruce nodded slightly.

"Oookay...That little rascal could reform a villain in just two seconds"

* * *

 **Random fight - Pamela Isley - Poison Ivy  
**

"There is no way someone could be this cute" Ivy spread her fingers looking at the baby in the soft vine cradle, a flower mobile above keeping the baby's attention.

But then those blue eyes fell on her and whatever evil was in her disappeared.

"...Wonder if I can help the Justice League with violent plants next time those shows up"

 _"I have super-hearing and I can't believe I heard that!"_

Superman grinned at the little head popping up over the edge of the cradle and made happy baby noises when Batman landed just beside it and picked him up, breathing in relief that his son was safe.

Ivy looked over at Catwoman "You too?"

"Oh yeah! How can you resist something that cute?!"

"...I'm defiantly reforming!"

Inside the Batcostume, Bruce's jaw dropped and Clark tried really hard not to crack.

The second they were in the batcave he cracked and Batman tore off his cowl.

"You little rascal!" He laughed as he kissed his son's forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally his lips before gently hugging him. "You're not leaving this cave, you're to dangerous to let anyone near!"

* * *

 **7 months old**

Dick giggled when he landed beside Bruce after the man had sneeze so hard the boy flew up slightly up from his place on his father's stomach "Dickie...It's not safe being near me right now" Bruce chuckled tiredly and smiled when the little boy crawled through the plushy covers and finally back onto his chest.

"I believe he's staying Master Bruce"

"I didn't notice!"

* * *

 **9 Months**

Bruce chuckled when he found Dick wobbling around the study, every time he sat down he was back up again. He wobbled over to Bruce and was immediately in the air. He giggled at the raspberries on his covered stomach.

Alfred came in with a tray and was about to speak when-

"Dada! Batman!"

Tray hit the floor and Dick was held lips to forehead. But he shook his head and pointed at the window where the Bat-signal shone.

"You and I will have a little talk later chum" Bruce kissed Dick before handing him to Alfred.

Dick threw arms and legs up "Me Robin!"

Bruce's shoulders slumped "No way I can be scary now!" He chuckled but headed down to the cave any way.

* * *

 **Age 10**

"BATMAN! CONTROL YOUR LITTLE EVIL MINION!" Hawkman screamed as he entered covered in pink paint and sparkles.

The female members collapsed in laughter and Batman just threw a careful look at Superman, who had his hand almost shoved in his mouth as that adorable and slightly scary cackle echoed around in the hollowed mountain before the little bird dropped down on his father's shoulders.

"They're to sloppy! The mountain could get attacked and everyone is just lazy!"

"So it's a form of training drill?"

"Mmhmm"

"...Superman get more balloons and paint"

Hawkman gaped at the two bats while the whole League lost it.

"Are you the reaper in a bat costume?!"

* * *

 **Age 13  
**

"The league is going to kill us" Robin rubbed his forehead while listening to the dumbest idea ever.

And his poor feathers was dragged in!

"Come on Boy Wonder! Stop whining and start hacking!" Wally grabbed him and ran to the nearest console "Are you taking responsibility?"

"Ya ya! Now find something juicy!"

Robin elbowed the speedster hard in the ribs "You know a few people will skin you when they find out right?"

"Nothings gonna happen!"

 **3 hours of fighting, 1 explosion and 5 hours of digging** **l** **ater**

Robin groaned and felt the hand holding his tighten slightly and a choked ' _Oh thank Hera'_ was heard.

He was screwed.

"Robin...Please wake up"

He opened his eyes and saw blur at first but after blinking a few times his vision cleared and he saw Superman and Wonder Woman on either side of his bed.

"Dad?"

"He's heading here, he's been going through all that data a certain little gremlin known as Robin snatched without telling the League"

"Wally's idea...I get the blame...Go figure"

Clark bent his head down for a second and then taped his comlink "Bats, change course and kill Wally, turns out it was his idea after all. Oh and your little bird is asking for you, take your pick" The door opened and Batman stepped in. The other two wisely left.

Robin removed his masked and carefully sat up to hug his father "Sorry I scared everyone. Hope I didn't ruin anything"

Batman sighed, placing a shaky kiss on his son's head "The only thing you've ruined is half of earth's villain's plans. Rest properly and I'll adjust the driver seat on the Batmobile so you can get an early drivers license and have as much fun as you can while I beat Joker"

Robin gaped so long Batman smiled warmly and gently closed the little mouth, chuckling when the teeth clacked together "We've been trying to get to them for 3 years and you manged to ruin all their plans in just 1 minuet" Batman informed and leaned their foreheads together.

"I'm so proud of you"

* * *

 **Age 18 - After the Invation**

"'Proud' isn't enough to cover this" Batman sighed as he sat down beside Nightwing, who was wearing his own, much lighter and better fit Batman costume. Slight changes had been made and some parts had robin's egg blue on them.

The cowl was gently swaying in the wind with the cape and domino mask was hiding those beautiful blue eyes that were a weapon itself. "I take it you read the reports" Nightwing stated as he leaned his head on Batman's shoulder.

"We all did, half the league is crying. Still was when I bolted out of the room"

"I don't have to be a meta or your size to do the impossible. I just have to be a little Robin bobbin' around acting as if I'm harmless and then-" He shot from his seat, hit Batman's chest and sent the two backwards against a wall and pressed his face just over the bat crest, feeling his father's heart beat strongly.

"-I strike like a bat taking it's prey!"

Batman chuckled and hugged his son close, pressing a kiss against Nightwing's temple "You certainly are!"

"I'm keeping this suit and the cowl"

"What did I do to deserve you as a son?!"

* * *

 **there -.-  
**

 **06:13...**

 **BED!**


	48. Chapter 48: Ice III

**i've been spending about...3-5 days correcting mistakes i found in the chapters and added a few details  
**

 **why did my brain write a 3rd part of Ice?! i thought i was done with that?!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 49: Ice III~**

 _Crack..._

 _Screaming..._

 _Heart braking..._

 _Not moving..._

 _Dead...Dick...Dead_

 _No..._

 _NO!_

 _*N-not Dickie...Not my son...My son...*_

"DICK!"

Bruce tumbled out of the bed and stumbled to his feet, mindful of not ripping the door of the hinges as he blindly ran into the hall and towards the first door to the right. He managed to open it without waking the whole manor and just gasped as he took in the bird in the bed...

Under several other birds and one bat...

He wasn't the only one having that dream then...

Blinking back the tears he quietly made his way to the side that wasn't to crowded and laid down behind Cass, placing an arm on Damian's back and at the same time covering Tim and Cassandra. Cass turned around in her sleep and nuzzled into Bruce's chest, mumbling something about Dick's feet and cement.

Bruce decided to be faster tomorrow.

* * *

Same dream...

Bruce flew up and gasped as he tried to blink the dream away, he got up more quiet then last time and made his way to Dick's room...Hoping the other weren't there.

He opened the door and found Dick alone, tossing his head and turning so much his comforter was half off the bed. Bruce closed the door behind him and got into the bed, taking the comforter with him and gently pulled Dick into his arms. The movements stopped instantly but woke Dick.

"D-D-Dad?"

"I've got you" Bruce whispered and proved the statement by kissing Dick's forehead gently before hugging him tighter "I've got you"

Dick shivered as he snuggled closer "Next winter...I'm flying south" He yelped when Bruce hugged him even tighter and pressed his lips on top of Dick's head "You aren't gong any were" He grumbled. If Bruce had had his way, none of his kids would leave the manor or the cave.

"I hate the cold"

"How do you think I felt?"

"...Terrified...Angry that you didn't triple check the ice...Desperate...Praying I would make it..."

Bruce sighed as he sat up, running his shaking hands over his face and through his slightly graying hair "I've buried enough Robins...If you ever died I'm sure we're throw the 'no kill' rule out the window and just slaughter half the planet" Dick shivered again and pulled him down again, Bruce frowned as the shiver continued. He pressed his lips in a thin line before looking at the door.

"Damian, please get some tea"

 _"Yes Father"_

"You have any...Idea how scary that is?" Dick whispered and pressed close to Bruce, who now got worried.

What happened to Dick when he fell through the ice?

In the end the whole family was awake, Jason got the fire going, Tim and the girls got a few blankets and Damian helped Alfred make tea. Bruce helped Dick into a warmer pajamas and almost panic at his blue lips and that he shivered even more.

* * *

"I don't care that you're an alien! Thank you for getting her here!" Damian shouted as he pulled Kori's hand to lead her to Dick, maybe her powers could do something.

"The way Jay-bird sounded? Got no choice really" Roy said as they entered the room "Holy X'hal what happened to him?!" He exclaimed while Kori's jaw just dropped.

Jason looked up and just deflated "Talk later, fry now"

"We're suppose to warm him up not barbecue him!" Stephanie slapped his head as Kori flew over, raising her hands over Dick "You did right in calling, he wouldn't have lasted the night" She increased the heat from her hands and the blue hue started to disappear.

"What happened to him? Did Mr. Freeze get him or-"

Stephanie sighed and sat down by the roaring fire "We were ice skating at the pond on the manor grounds, Bruce and Alfred had checked it to make sure it was safe and made us wait a few weeks. But close to the middle the ice was to thin and Dick-"

"-Went through" Roy finished. He looked at the bed one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

Dick woke up about 3 days later, not remembering that he had been close to die a second time.

Bruce hadn't been on patrol during that time because he was to worried about Dick.

"I seriously almost died? Just by freezing like that?" Dick asked when he was allowed to move around again, currently nestled in a blacket and trapped in Bruce's arms.

"Jason called in the Outlaws, Starfire was able to warm you up again before you-"

Dick didn't have to ask.

He just snuggled deeper in the blanket.

* * *

 **okay Ice arc leave me alone now!**


	49. Chapter 49: Vampire Bats

**this is my longest fic I've ever written!**

 **and my attempt on vampires bats are...horrible so you'll get this one instead. Yes Dracula got them all.**

 **YJ fic**

* * *

 **~Chapter 49: Vampire Bats~**

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?!"

Nightwing rubbed his ringing ears while Batman tried to _not_ strangle the Speedsters standing in front of him in his city. Really he had told them a bazillion times that Metas were forbidden in Gotham!

"Pretty sure they all are Kid, not just 'Wing" Flash reminded.

"Are you done? 'Cause I don't think I can stop B from strangling you" Nightwing spoke up and shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears. Wally turned back to him and the shouting started again.

"But really B, how can you guys-"

Nightwing finally took something from his belt and flickered it towards Wally's mouth, the little bead separated and the sticky stuff covered his mouth "Will you finally listen?" The eldest Batkid asked and got a muffled yells instead so he just facepalmed "And people complain I'm chatty"

Flash chuckled "Well you're more chatty then your mentor"

"You do know I'm his flesh and blood right? Same with the other 5 save the redhead" Nightwing grinned and suddenly Batman smirked as well, causing both Speedsters to lose it. "And why we are vampires all of a sudden? Turns out Dracula really _did_ exist...Until I kicked him the jewels hard enough to slam him through a wall and he got one serious sunburn"

Batman looked at him with a proud grin "Did I teach you to fight like that?"

"I've seen you do the same! You're not exactly Mr. Nice fighter either!" Nightwing cackled and took out his grappling gun before he just leaned back without firing it. Wally finally got the sticky stuff of his mouth and ran to the ledge in time to see Nightwing do crazy flips and then fire his grappling gun before he disappeared.

"He's insane!" Wally gasped as he tried to calm down.

Flash looked around and found that Batman was gone as well "Like father like son, they are both crazy!"

"Not counting Nightwing and Batgirl- There are 5 more of him!" Wally groaned.

"Speedforce helps us"

* * *

"Bats help us if I have to answer that question one more time!" Nightwing grunted as he took down another thug and handcuffed him.

Batman finished tying up the ones he had taken out and then went over to Nightwing "At least they're not asking me if what the hell I was thinking involving you kids in this"

" _We_ chose to join! How is that so hard to understand?!" Nightwing flew up and slammed a crater in the concrete wall behind him. Batman smiled as he embraced his eldest son from behind "Still punching craters? You haven't changed as much as I feared. The one in the gym worried me when you were 13"

"When I thought you didn't care about me? During the downtime week?" Nightwing asked, almost sounding like that 13 year old. Batman's arms tighten.

"When we get home, how about a hand-eye coordination?"

Nightwing didn't reply for a moment before he sighed and looked at his hands "They think we're monsters don't they?" Batman frowned but truth was he had read that detail off Flash, the man was more guarded then usual. "Seems like it, but then again the world thinks Gotham itself is a monster...Guess us Bats just have each other to rely on"

Nightwing balled his hands into fists and was about to punch the wall again when Batman took his hands "One on one? Or find bigger thugs to hit instead of a wall?"

"Bane or Killer Croc"

Batman didn't say anything but soon he grinned "How about an Arkham brake out?" Nightwing's eyes widen behind the domino mask and Batman, who still had an arm around his son, almost lost his balance when the bird shot away cackling like a lunatic.

"Crazy kids-" He chuckled when he saw the faint silhouettes of the other Batkids swing towards Arkham Asylum. "But then again...They are _mine_ "

Batman looked at his reflection and soon his eyes were red and his skin was a light gray.

Maybe a little extra skill boost wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 **so the Team and JLA think the Bats are monsters and prefers to stay away from them.  
**

 **they aren't allowed in Gotham anyway :T no problems there**

 **don't worry :) no Arkham crazy suffered a to severe injury...just a few nightmares and Joker did even bother trying to brake out of his cell...for once.**


	50. Chapter 50: Reclaiming

**i'm horrible...aren't I?**

 **i looked up on Mary Grayson's maiden name and found that in New Earth, it's Loyd so i chose to use that**

 **Mr and Mrs Loyd's names are randomly picked**

* * *

 **~Chapter 50: Reclaiming~**

"You're what?!"

"Taking Richard home, as his maternal grandparents we have a right to get custody of our grandson"

Bruce almost lost his breath there. "I'm sorry but...Di- Richard signed the adoption papers and the court has made sure that none of the kids are taken away, be it social service or blood relatives"

Dave and Clara Loyd gaped in shock "What is that suppose to-"

"Dad?"

The adults turned to the door and found a young man standing there, with blue eyes and black hair matching Bruce's. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers. The little boy riding on his back was similar dressed but the hoodie he wore was gray colored and it was clearly far to large for him, it had to belong to the young man.

"It's okay Dick. What's wrong?"

Dick eyed the couple before looking at his adopted father "I was wondering if I could take Damian out and rent some movies, maybe even restock his art supplies. Everyone else has gone out so it'll just be you until Alfred comes home"

Bruce's gaze fell on the Loyds before he nodded "Sure Dick, thanks for letting me know"

Dick was about to walk out when Dave flew out of his chair "Hold it Wayne! We have a right to take Richard home! He's our daughter son!"

Damian's grip around his brother neck almost cut Dick's air-supply at that. Dick wasn't even sure he'd heard right.

"Richard has made it clear that he will not leave this family, he's been my adopted son since he was 13 and-"

"He's coming with us!" Clara shouted.

Bruce almost lost his own temper when Dick stepped up beside him "Dad who are these people?" "Your maternal grandparents, they demand to take you home...Claiming they have right to" Dick looking at them with doubt in his eyes "I don't get it...None of my relatives wanted me after my parents died...Why now 14 years later?"

"We were never informed of Mary's death, a family friend found out about a month ago during his travels and we've spent most of that time looking into it, finding out about you and that you've in the care of a playboy for 14 years!" Dave sneered.

To his shock Dick moved closer to Bruce til he was hugging the man's arm, the weight of the boy on his back didn't seem to bother him "He took me in after my parents died when I was neglected by others, his own parents had been killed in front of him. He was the only one who understood what I went through"

"I don't care if he's the fricking Batman! _(The bats flinched but thankfully it went unnoticed)_ you will come with us!"

Damian finally jumped down from his brother's back "Take it with the court then, but I doubt you'll get anything out of it. I may be the only biological child here but Richard has proven that blood doesn't matter a shit"

"Dami" Dick's hand landed on the boy's head, if it was to calm him down or that he had cursed in front of 4 adults was anyone's guess.

"Can it kid! Go do homework or something! Richard is coming with us, court involved or not!"

Dick's hugged Bruce's arm tighter "C-Can I get some time to think about it?...I really don't know you people"

Clara seemed to think about it for a minuet "Very well, we're staying at this hotel and here is the number to my cell" She took out a card and wrote the number on the back of it, placing it on the desk before following Damian out of the study. Once the door closed Bruce quickly grabbed Dick who's knees just gave out on him.

"I'm not going with them...I'm not-"

"Don't worry...Nobody is taking you away from me"

* * *

It took almost a week of fighting until Leslie all but threw the clipboard in front of the Loyds' "Richard is Bruce's eldest biological child. If I hear about rights one more time I will not hold responsible where my fist ends up" She said as they checked the papers.

Dick pressed his lips together clearly showing that he wasn't going to say a single word when Leslie was in that mood. Bruce suddenly found the wall very interesting.

The Loyds sprang up "We demand a new blood test!"

"Fine" Leslie's glare sparked against Dave's.

Dick slumped in his chair and pulled his hood over his face.

* * *

"4th time, same result"

Clara looked like she was going to slap the Doctor while Dave gaped at the test results.

Dick wished he was off world right now when the man turned at him "So he's a illegitimate? Other wise know as bastard?"

Bruce's left eye twitched in rage.

* * *

"So they gave up?"

" _After_ insulting me, but yeah they are gone and decided that I was 6 feet under" Dick replied and caught the rings again after doing a flip, swinging his body so it was straight up before doing a T. Sweat dripping from his jawline "Personally...Thank * _Dick flipped around twice*..._ God...* _He let go of the rings* ..._ It's over! * _He landed on a plinth before doing tricks on that*_ "

Damian looked down on his sketch book "So you're not leaving?"

"Nope" Dick jumped off the plinth and landed in front of a training dummy, throwing a few punches and kicks until he lost his balance and fell back on the mats in exhaustion. He had gone on an hour longer then his body usually could handle. "Guess my screw up came in handy after all"

Unseen by the acrobat, Damian smiled widely before finishing his drawing of Dick in his blue detailed Batman costume.

"Yeah...We're still together"

"Aww...You do care!" Dick cooed as he got to his feet.

"How sensitive is your namesake?"

Dick cackled as he headed for the showers and Damian struggled to wipe his tears. They had come so close to lose that sound.

He had almost lost the one person who actually loved him and trusted him...

Damian sighed as he packed up his things, absentmindedly going through his sketch book which mostly held him and Dick but a few other people as well. Tracing his index finger over his favorite drawing he realized something...

He loved his older brother.

* * *

 **okay i have read a few reviews and found a few requests so i'll be working on that :)  
**


	51. Chapter 51: High Soaring Wings I

**ugh, it took me 5 days to write this one xD Dick's birthday is easy enough to know but for his death date i chose my own birthday! _(Not the first time i've done that)_  
**

 **and i've mixed pre-reboot and N52...strangle me later (Did Dick have Wayne in his last name in the N52? No? well he does here**

 **Edit: yes i'm aware that i chose this current year because i have zero clue of when Forever Evil was actually published**

 **Warning: Swearing**

* * *

 **~Chapter 51: High Soaring Wings I~**

Jason stood in the poring rain holding Cass close as they stared at the newly covered grave that now held their older brother, who had been unmasked, tortured and finally killed.

Batman was still in the Batcave, clutching the torn upper part of Nightwing's costume blaming and cursing himself for not saving him.

First Jason but he came back with the use of a Lazarus pit.

Then Stephanie, she came back too but then again she was never really that dead.

Cass had been killed too and was brought back by the Lazarus pit, when she told them all she scared her family and Bruce spent another 2 days blaming himself for not being there.

Damian, 6 months dead and still no miraculous return.

And now Dick...The heart of the family was dead and no one knew he had even been captured until every screen on the planet flickered to life and he was unmasked.

Batman finally found Dick but had broken down instantly when he lifted him up and Dick's head rolled back and he wasn't moving, breathing or anything. Dick's blue sparkling eyes were dull, unseeing and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth, his skin was already cold. Batman pleaded for Dick to come back as he made his way out but when the battle was over he had to face the cold, heartbreaking truth...

His eldest son...His little sun ray...His Robin...Was dead.

Unmasked...Tortured...Killed...

Why did the universe take his kids from him?

"They're together now...Aren't they?"

Jason looked over his shoulder and found Tim and Stephanie standing there, but they were looking over at Damian's grave when they had cleaned it up and placed fresh flowers and lit grave candles. Jason and Cass had done the same for Dick.

"Yeah...Damian isn't alone now...And Dick is probably with his parents"

Stephanie pulled her coat tighter around herself and leaned her head on Tim's shoulder "Still hurts"

"This particular pain will never go away" Jason stated and looked up at the gray clouds.

* * *

Damian liked being around his paternal grandparents, but he missed his family.

His father.

His brothers and sisters.

His pets.

And Alfred of course.

He had met the Graysons, Jason's parents (Willis, Kathrine and (Shelia?)), The Drakes... Damian just wanted to slam his little fists in their faces.

The Drakes voiced their thoughts about Tim and he had to restrain himself from hurting them.

Willis Todd got a solid kicking the nuts but he served it.

The Graysons suddenly told him that John had made a deal with the Court of Owls to skip him but if he ever had a son they could take him _(A/N: easy! this is plain fanfic! that deal part isn't true i swear!)_ and holy shit did Damian lose it.

Damian had found a hiding spot with a small pond and like any water surface it could be changed to a mirror that let him see the living world. He saw his siblings by his grave but then Tim and Steph moved over to Cass and Jason who were standing by a new grave.

Wait...

A new one?!

Father?!

Alfred?!

Jason moved a little and Damian screamed out in pain when he saw the name on the stone.

It couldn't be true...

 _Richard John Grayson-Wayne_

 _ ***** March 21 1989 - _**†** _August 18 2016_

 _Son, Brother, Friend, Hero_

 _His soul is soaring the skies in freedom_

 _His pure heart will be remembered_

Damian wiped his tears but they fell faster and soon he was curled on his side weeping. If Dick had died then why hadn't he appeared yet?

Was this just a place in between?

Had Dick moved that far already?!

* * *

Damian didn't know how time passed here but it felt like a long time. He stayed close to the little pond and stared at his brother's grave.

He had caught his father there once. Damian had gaped in utter shock at the sight of him. It looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in some time and he was leaning his forehead against the white headstone whispering for forgiveness and that somehow...Someway...His boys would return to him.

So...It really did take the 1st Robin's death to brake the Batman.

The boy he had raised for years had to die for the man behind the cowl to crumble.

A small Robin bird landed on his head and tweeted gently, pulling his hair a little to make him look up. The robin tweeted before bobbing around pointing it's wing at something. When Damian looked he saw a young man sitting under a tree leaning his back against it's trunk, he was dressed a pair of light blue pants and a black, slightly tight shirt that showed how muscular he was. The sleeves was pulled up a little past his elbows.

Damian swallowed the lump in his throat as the robin flew over and gently patted the man's cheek with it's wing, it tweeted a little before pointing at Damian. The man's turned his head and-

Blue met blue.

Damian's jaw dropped as the replica of his eyes widen and the man shot up and stumbled a few times trying to get to him. He finally hit the grass landing on his front and Damian wasn't even touching the ground as he plowed into the man's chest sending them flying so the man was on his back instead, clutching the child into his chest and kissing his face.

"D-Dami...Damian!"

Damian laughed when he moved back a little to look at his brother.

Sure enough-

It was Richard holding him.

"You're here...You're really here!" Damian said and slammed arms and legs around Dick's torso and buried his face in the crock of Dick's neck like he belonged right there. Dick stood up and walk back to the tree and sat down leaning against the trunk. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Dami" Dick mumbled against Damian's temple before placing a long, soft kiss there "You little terror" He chuckled and kissed the same spot.

"Have you seen the others?" Damian asked after cuddling for 'no-idea-if-it's-been-hours'.

Dick frowned at the question and after about a minuet of trying to understand it he pulled back "How do you mean?"

"The ponds and fountains here can be turned into mirrors we can use to see the living world"

"And you've used it?"

"Yep"

"Well that just about annihilated Tim's creepy stalking levels! You're 50 times worse!" Dick cackled and ruffled Damian's short, spiky head before placing a kiss on his forehead "I've still missed you brat...Now show me how this mirror trick is done"

Damian did and they couldn't believe what they saw.

* * *

 **-4 Months later in the Mortal World-**

Jason sighed before he stepped into Dick's old room and more or less slapped Bruce- Hard.

"If I don't see that damn cowl tonight I will do something equally as reckless like I did before I dieeeaaa- Ouf!"

At the word 'died' Bruce had grabbed Jason's upped arm and pulled him against his chest, dropping one of Dick's shirts on the floor "No more death...I can't lose another one of you"

Jason was stunned.

Bruce was shaking.

He was shuttering in his speech.

He hadn't slept enough or eaten right in weeks.

Hell he was starting to lose muscle mass! And he hadn't touched the cowl or the Batcave in just as long!

 _*Dick would've been disappointed in you*_ Jason thought.

This was going to hurt...But Jason knew without a doubt that Dick wouldn't have wanted Bruce to act like this just because he died.

Out load he said "I doubt you acted like this when me and Steph died and you defiantly didn't act like this when Damian died...Look if it helps you I'll dig them both up on my own and dump them in the nearest pit!"

Bruce gasped and pulled Jason back "No!"

"Then stop disappointing Dick!"

"W-Wu-What?!" Bruce whispered hoarsely.

Jason sighed "He wouldn't have wanted you to act like this...You've ignored your own health since the funeral and you haven't been on patrol in that time either. You've never ignored Gotham"

Bruce leaned his head in his hands "I don't want to forget them..."

"It'll feel like a phantom limb for a time but- They're never really gone"

They sat quiet for a while before Bruce sighed "Please Jason...Don't leave the manor...I...I can't... lose another one of my children"

Jason was flabbergast.

 _*Okay you shitty deity listening! Where the hell is the man who dressed as a giant bat?!*_

* * *

 **writing part 2 when i wake up**


	52. Chapter 52: High Soaring Wings II

**holy what a headache xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 52: High Soaring Wings II~**

"How do we get back to the living world?" Dick asked, laying on his back with his hands behind his head and Damian comfortably laying on his chest pressing his ear against Dick's heart.

"I don't know...Perhaps father has to-"

"Get his ass beaten all over the place to knock out any idea of bringing us back?"

"People don't understand the bond we have with him"

"Got that right grasshopper, they tried take me away and holy did he lose it. He wouldn't let me near them for almost 6 months"

Damian sat up and looked down at Dick "He's that over protective?" Dick chuckled deeply "He was down right petrified at the idea of letting me off to a collage so far away, if something happened he wouldn't be there to save my feathers. Kinda hard for me to get to him when he got in deep trouble"

"So it goes both ways?"

"Yep"

Dick looked up at the tree and sighed "People say that you're in peace in death...But I'm getting the feeling that being away from Bruce like this is torture...I don't feel peace...Just claws tearing in my chest"

Damian laid back down and thought about what Dick just said, he had felt those claws when he thought Dick had moved way beyond "Do you think this is a middle? Between life and death...Just waiting for someone who's not really ready?"

"If Tim shows up I'm gonna kick him right back... _After_ I've yelled my lungs out at him because I'm pretty sure I don't need to breath here" Damian snorted and his giggles were a sound Dick had sorely missed, he raised one hand and gently petted Damian's head and soon he felt a light thud over his heart and knew his little Robin was asleep.

* _Tim if I find you here I am so going to kick your skinny little tail feathers*_

* * *

"CLEAR!"

Jason's heart flipped up in his throat when Tim's limp body arched from the defibrillator. The flatline still gave a long beep as they charged the pads again and pressed them against Tim's still bloody but stitched chest and his body arched again.

"Timothy you are not joining your brothers!" Leslie shouted and charged the pads again.

Each time they head clear Bruce's look closer and closer to attack Jason, take one of his guns and shoot himself but with both shacking girls in his lap Bruce's mind was thankfully preoccupied at the moment.

Jason ran his hands through his black and white streaked hair and collapsed close to the door. He never believe in prayers but he sent one anyway.

 _*Dick...Damian, if you meet Timmy over there then please for shit's sake kick him right back here*_

* * *

"Jason?!"

"Whoa!" Damian yelped when Dick suddenly sat up in alarm but then he heard it too.

 _*Dick...Damian, if you meet Timmy over there then please for shit's sake kick him right back here*_

Dick groaned as he flopped back and covered his face "He got himself killed" His voice was muffled but Damian caught it anyway.

"Well we know that world happen...Just not when"

The elder Robin sighed and cartwheeled backwards to his feet "Well let's go find that little rascal...Just don't strangle hug him?" Damian got to his feet and together they walked around for a bit, trying to see if they could find Tim before the family lost it completely.

It was he who found then.

Tim let out a joyous cry and body-slammed into Dick sending them both flying in a laughing heap. Dick, of course, covered Tim's face in kisses before unleashing Damian on him. "Care to tell what the hell you're doing here?" Dick asked on they were back where Damian had found Dick and had both brothers snuggled against him.

"I don't remember...Except a fight and...I think I got hit and..."

Dick sighed "Tim if you're here then it means you're dying...This is sort of a place in-between and we heard Jason earlier...You can't stay here with us" Tim looked up at him hurt but nodded anyway "Yeah...Okay, but how am I?" Dick ran his fingers through Tim's hair and placed something in his hand "Close your eyes...And focus on waking up...And tell everyone we said hi, that little trinket should be proof enough that you've really met us"

Damian hugged him before Tim closed his eyes and he disappeared.

"Now how are we getting back?"

Tim suddenly appeared again beside them "I heard them talk about a medical induced coma so I figured I'd help Damian torment you" He grinned at Dick's shocked face "Gee thanks!...How are they planning on getting us back? Lazarus pit?"

"Is...Is that really okay? I mean-"

Dick winked at him "I don't think I can get any crazier lil'bird" Tim laughed and face planted into Dick's chest "My god I've missed you so much..."

* * *

Tim and Damian was playing tag when a white dressed figure walked up beside Dick "I hear you wish to return to the mortal world"

"If acceptable then yes, me and my two brothers"

"Something will be taken in return for this request"

Dick frowned before he whistled at the two robins and sat up "We have a chance to return but something has to be taken in return, how about you two decide so I don't screw up to bad" Tim snorted and Damian pressed his lips together.

He didn't screw up that often...Did he?

"Is one thing enough for us three?"

"It can be"

"Then we chose the blood ties of the adopted Wayne kids"

Dick's jaw fell and before he could ask he heard _'granted'_ and then they were all blinded.

No warnings or anything! Just straight out thrown back into the mortal world.

* * *

Dick groaned as he blinked his vision into focus and sat up, some yellow and red leaves fell off him but some stuck in his hair. He looked round and found that he was at the Wayne Cemetery close to...his...

Open grave...

Had he pulled a Jason?!

Dick looked at his hands but found that they were fine, still dressed in the same clothes. Tim must have woken up at the hospital and Damian should be close by.

He got to his feet and found that it was autumn so he couldn't have been dead that long. Was Bruce at the man-

" _AAAAHHHHH!"_

Nope, Dick spun around and bolted back towards his grave and found Bruce on his knees close to the grave...Was he near hysteria?!

"Bruce!" Dick called out.

Bruce's head wiped around and after his jaw fell he shot to his feet and almost crushed Dick "You- how- what?!"

"Ask later, let's get Damian and see Tim" Dick smiled and got his arms free to warp them around Bruce's shacking form. "We're alive...All of us...We're all three home"

* * *

"...And if you try that again it will not be pretty!" Jason growled as he was nose pressed with Tim who smiled smugly.

"Am I the only one getting that lecture or are they too?" He asked and pointed behind Jason.

Jason looked over his shoulder and gaped.

Dick gave a two fingered salute and Damian was pressing his face in Bruce's neck but looked at them after a few seconds "Anyone missing 3 robins?" Dick asked and managed to stay on his feet when Cass attacked him and Damian was ripped out of Bruce's arms by Steph in a hug.

"What- you- how- What the hell?!" Jason gaped.

"You sent a little prayer about sending Timmy back but it turned out we were all sent back, plus mine and Damian's graves are torn open and Bruce almost had a heart attack when he found mine" Dick said when he managed to get Cass off of him so both girls could attack Damian. Jason suddenly crushed him instead.

"Ass" He mumbled.

"How'd you get back?" Bruce asked when Dick was done getting crushed, Damian was still trapped and Tim was still injured. "About that-" Dick batglared at the two hard enough for them to crack in laughter "We gave up our blood ties"

Bruce didn't understand until Jason perked up "Wait...The blood ties with our birthfamilies?!...Does that mean-" He looked at Tim and then Bruce.

"Yep" Dick said as he sat down with a smirk "Mortal world look out! We're 5 times worse now!"

* * *

 **finally**

 **these 2 chapters are NOT connected to chapters 24 & 25**


	53. Chapter 53: Baby Robin! II

**i've seen to many baby robin pictures! xD**

 **again Yj Baby Dickie!**

 **Edit: at first Dick was 4 months but i was told that babies can't really talk when they are 4 months so i've changed that to 9 months**

* * *

 **~Chapter 53: Baby Robin II~**

Normally the Batcave wasn't that baby friendly but it seems that Dick was more relaxed down there, hearing the bats in the ceiling squeak and the flutter of wings made him happy and safe. Bruce had set him on the floor but sometimes looked around at him and found that some of the bats had fluttered down and was playing with him.

One particular small bat tilted it's little head and Dick mimicked the motion, giving a confused 'eh?'. The bat tilted it's head to the other side and Dick followed before he giggled and babbled enough for Bruce to look again "Dickie what are you doing?"

Dick turned his head to look at him and the little bat crawled up to his head, both tilted their head on the side.

Bruce smiled as he picked up the little 9 month baby, who already knew how to crawl and sneak away "You're a little batwhisper aren't you?"

Dick squealed and ran his small hands over Bruce's face, giggling when he felt the stubble. Two more bats landed on Dick and sniffed him before doing a nose rub, Dick moved his nose and let out a little sneeze that made the three bats zip behind Bruce and that made the little baby giggle.

"Definitely batwhisper" Bruce chuckled as he kissed those soft baby lips and looked into Dick's eyes "But one me and Batman is enough in Gotham, chum" He narrowed his eyes playfully.

Dick giggled and shook his head, Bruce was about to retort when-

"Dada!"

His jaw hit the cave floor.

* * *

"And who's this?" Vicki looked at Dick.

Bruce had hoped heaven and earth she wouldn't find out. Holy gods this wasn't going to be easy...

"Wait...The Flying Graysons, now I remember...No known relatives so you took him in" She said and suddenly dug in her bag for her notebook to remind herself a bit more. Dick looked at his block and started making a tower out of those around him.

When he was done and giggled Vicki looked up and blinked "He's 9 months right?"

"Yeah?"

"...Who knew something so small could be full of surprises?"

...Okay maybe she wasn't going to be so hard...

9 months and already a lady charmer.

Bruce wasn't taking responsibility for that!

* * *

Dick titled his head when he heard Bruce's angry voice from his study and petted Alfred's hand pointing at the door "Ah, Master Bruce has a phone calls that's-...Not going to well"

He smiled when Dick pointed at himself then the door "I suppose, but-" He moved Dick to look at him better "-you must promise to be quiet" He placed a gently finger on Dick's lips and smiled when the baby laid both hands over his mouth. Alfred opened the door and when Bruce looked up Dick made grabbing hands at him.

Dick was transferred to Bruce and stuck his tongue at the phone when he heard an angry voice on the other side. Bruce kept talking but he wasn't yelling anymore because every time he was about to he felt Dick nuzzle his face in his chest, he felt Dick jump once and looked at Bruce's chest before carefully placing his head there again and jumped again.

Bruce smiled at that and finally growled into the phone "Then take it with someone who can stand your crap" He ended the call and turned off sound and vibration on his phone, he rubbed a hand over his face and felt Dick jumped again. "What are you doing? Imitating a bunny now?" He chuckled.

"Goo?" Dick laid his head back and jumped again.

The billionaire laughed and gently guided Dick's head back to his chest "It's called heart beats" He gently stroke Dick's temple with his thumb and smiled when Dick's eyelids started to drop "Dada" He mumbled before he was completely asleep.

Batman felt a little crack appear inside.

* * *

"Hey!" Bruce laughed when Dick splashed water on him and giggled at him "Rascal" He grumbled and smiled when Dick got hold of a rubber bat and when he squeezed it water hit Bruce in the face "Aah!"

Dick was almost red from his giggles as he clapped his hands and at the same time slashed water "Are you this wild when Alfred bathes you?" Bruce chuckled at him.

His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widen when Dick, smiling and all, rolled his eyes humming in thought and then "Na!" He giggled shaking his head.

No.

"Oh. You. Little-" Bruce laughed as he gently poked Dick and his face hurt from all the smiling as Dick squealed trying to get away from the tickles.

Another crack appeared.

* * *

Batman arrived home in a bad mood and was about to hit something when-

"Ba!"

Dick was sitting on the floor, giggling and reached his arms up. Batman carefully picked him up mindful of the clawed tips of his gloves and sighed when Dick ran his hands over the batsymbol "Ba-Ba- Dada!"

"Are you trying to say 'Batman'?" He grunted gently and actually smiled when Dick's small hands got hold of his cowl and somehow managed to tug it off "Dada! Ba...Bat...Batman!"

Bruce's jaw dropped...For possibly the 100th time since the baby in his arms came into the Wayne Manor.

And he already knew 2 words and was crawling around!

"And there goes my ego" He sighed kissing Dick's puffy cheek. Dick giggled as he tugged the cape to have it over him.

This time...More cracks appeared and the 2 previous ones became longer and joined some on the newer ones.

* * *

 **my face hurts! x) x3  
**

 **i think me writing baby Dick is dangerous so I will stop that ^-^'**

 **readers: *takes out torches, pitchforks, bazookas, gun ect***

 **Ooor I keep adding them now and them? O_O**


	54. Chapter 54: Trick or Treat Gone Wrong

**i almost went crazy...  
**

 **no i did go crazy!**

 **so i just threw this one after finding this pic...deviant art/Halloween-party-on-Team-year-one-411603240**

 **random mentors-protege moments**

 **Batman/Robin**

 **Green Arrow/Artemis**

 **Flash/Kid Flash**

* * *

 **~Chapter 54: Trick or Treat Gone Wrong~**

"Anyone care to explain what's up with the Team?! They've been acting weird for the past 2 weeks! By the way I thought Robin hurt his ankle?" Captain Atom arrived late to the Watchtower meeting room, having just returned after the Team's espionage lecture.

Batman sighed at the mention of his son "He didn't want to miss the espionage lecture but I hope he's at least sitting down"

"Well if he wants to go somewhere he latches onto Superboy or Aqualad...Or Miss Martian levitates him" Cap. Atom snickers and takes his seat "But back on their weird behavior- Canary?" She just shrugged. Superman sighed "Let's talk about the team after the meeting okay?"

"Please spare me!" Green Arrow groaned and slumped in his seat, completely ignoring the batglare thrown at him.

Hal came flying in just then "Sorry I'm late, was talking to the team. They ran across an in-progess robbery and wasn't sure if they could interfere or not"

"Did they?"

"Hurt ankle or not, Robin was unleashed and the thugs ran screaming about demons" Everyone shivered knowing full well what a little terror Robin really was.

Only Superman saw the twitch in Batman's lips.

* * *

Another week passed and the League decided to rotate den-mothers, giving the alibi that someone asked Red Tornado to take their monitor shift and that someone else was sent in his stead.

Robin was always a lost cause when around the Hawks.

M'Gann and Artemis giggled at the starstruck look on Robin's face when Hawkman arrived.

But each day the Team did act weirder and weirder for the Leauge's liking and when the Team was away on mission with two others they spent the time scanning the Cave air for anything odd or looking for any weird devices. They found nothing.

"Is it safe to admit that I'm worried?" Flash asked when they were all gathered in the Mission Room, looking at the bigger screen. Batman was working by a smaller version and he struggled to keep his hands steady.

What was wrong with his son?...Besides his leg in a cast.

* * *

"HEY!"

Flash ran in, stumbled and hit the floor sliding to a stop by the table "The kids! They're gone! I swept the cave 5 times and found nothing! The Bioship is still in the hanger and there are no departures listed! Only departures are Canary and Captain Atom!"

The League sprang into action and Batman instantly tried to find his son's tracker "5 times you say?"

"Yeah"

"Robin's tracer is in his room"

"Bats I was in there twice and I didn't find him! Only-"

Everyone got nervous when Flash paled and gasped out "-His costume on the floor...Same with the others!"

"WHAT?!" Canary screamed and grabbed the front of his costume "Flash what are you talking about?!"

No one noticed the doors open and Hawkman and Zatara arrive. Zatara looked puzzled while Hawkman grinned slightly "If you're looking for the Team don't worry, I just got back after watching over them doing Trick and Treat" He called out getting everyone's attention. Both Flash's jaw and him fell as Canary dropped him on the floor in shock.

"And if you're checking his tracker Batman Robin's switched costume"

At least 4 feathers from Hawkman's wings came off when the black shadow shot past him, hellbent on giving the acrobat bird the scolding of the century. The rest of the mentors weren't that far behind.

* * *

Laughter was the first they heard when they arrived and instantly any horrified thought disappeared when they heard Kid Flash yell out to leave his candy alone. His mentor almost bolted over when he froze and his jaw dropped again.

Each of the Team had a replica of their mentors uniforms. Artemis had a blond face mustache and Zatanna had a black, both were either holding a wand and/or a arrow which they twirled in their hands watching the others.

M'Gann was telling Conner that the Superman outfit fitted him perfect _(Although he looked doubtful)_

Kaldur was watching Robin do his flips and soon sneaked up on Wally, who had the cowl down and was glaring at a little kid wearing a Captain Marvel uniform _(Oh wait- He was Captain Marvel! thanks so much Batman for keeping that detail from everyone!)_ tossing a candy in his mouth. He didn't see Robin sneak his hand into the basket and snagged a full fist that he put in his belt before he let out his cackle at Wally's sudden shout and flipped away, grunting as he hit something hard and looked-

Right into Superman's eyes.

Robin blinked twice before his masked eyes fell on Batman, who was looking at Robin's costume.

Face beat red and letting out a high pinched yelp he bolted over to Superboy and latched onto his back, turning the 'elder' boy at the League "Busted!" He called out.

The Team froze and blinked before the room was empty.

Canary managed to see M'Gann disappear towards the locker rooms before she ran after "Wait! M'Gann!"

Everyone ran after a team member when their brains connected that they had run away from them.

* * *

Batman caught sight of his son up on the rafters who grinned and sign-spelled ' _Forest'_ before he was gone, little rascal was wearing one of his Robin costumes but it had been altered to look like Batman's, but Robin was wearing his domino mask instead of a cowl.

Once Batman got to the forest he listened for his son's laughter that bounced of the trees, making it hard to find him. "Alright chum, get down here!" He called out after about 3 more minuets of listening.

Robin dropped right in front of him and landed in Batman's outstretched arms, having heard the branches above him rustle "I'm sorry I scared you, forgot to put the tracker on this suit" He mumbled as Batman's arms tighten around him as he leaned against a tree and slid down. Robin got more comfortable and started tracing the bat on his father's chest. "We knew Hawkman was watching us, we saw his shadow fly over us about...10 minuets after we left the cave"

"You hacked the computer so it looked like none of you had left it yet. Flash was in there looking and came back to the Watchtower...You been acting so weird for the past 3 weeks we got worried and rotated den-mothers, trying to find what was going on"

Robin snuggled close when Batman moved the cape around them, hiding them both in the shadows "We were fixing our costumes! Kinda thought it'd be our stealth suit too...Let's just hope Kryptonians heads aren't that thick"

Batman smiled in his son's soft black hair, placing a soft kiss there "Oh they're thick alright, maybe we can soften them up by using kryptonite"

"Now I understand why people calls me demon! I'm the son of one!" Robin giggled as the strong arms flexed and tighten around him "Of course you are" Batman rumbled quietly placing his chin on Robin's head "...You're my brat"

"Yay!" Came the sleepy reply as the little bird snuggled deeper in the embrace.

* * *

"Artemis!" Green Arrow shouted when he saw her slip away towards the hanger and narrowly avoided the arrows shot at him.

Why was she shooting at him at all?!

He finally got his own bow out and shot a bola arrow, successfully trapping her arms and legs. He chuckled when he turned her around from her side to her back and helped her sit up "Is this what I think it is?" He asked, tapping the fake blond mustache. Artemis was taken over by violent giggles and leaned against his chest "I tried beard but we almost died laughing"

"Oh?"

"Robin thought we'd try how well we'd mimic you all and- Oh god my sides!" She fell back and rolled on the floor as the memory resurfaced. GA smiled and started gathering the bolas together "So this is what you've been up to for the past 3 weeks...Making costume that looks like ours" His hand ghosts over his chest, taking the chance when Artemis wasn't looking.

Artemis had calmed down by now "Why? Were we that odd?"

"...We were scared you were under some sort of control we didn't know about and when Flash couldn't find you here he-"

"Wait...Flash was at the cave? When?"

Artemis noticed how GA's hands were shacking as he held onto the bolas and his voice was barely above a whisper "Don't disappear like that again...Your suit were in the rooms and Robin's tracer wasn't on him and- we thought you were-"

"...We thought no one would come by- You guys were so busy sometimes and we barely catch a glimpse of you at all! Only times a League member is here is Black Canary for training and Captain Atom for Espionage...We never patrol anymore" She removed the fake mustache now that they were done with the Trick or Treat thing and pulled the hood back.

"Guess I got what I deserved for not spending time with someone who's practically my daughter" GA sighed and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Artemis up "Don't change just yet. I wanna see Roy reaction later"

Artemis snorted "He's going to yell at me and shoot you"

"...Where's Dinah?"

* * *

"KID! You have 2 damn second to hit the brakes and talk or I'll really- ouf!"

Flash collided with Hal and Hawkman who had also caught sight on the usually yellow-red speedster "Man that kid is fast when he's being chased" Hall rubbed his head and flew away while Katar helped Flash up. "Care to explain why they are running away from us? By the way don't bother with Robin, caught sight of him and Batman in the forest. Last I saw was a worried DaddyBats holding his little hatchling in a death grip"

"Well that's one point for the League then. Now, to catch my nephew before my wife finds out about this and goes ballistic"

Katar snorted in humor "You wanna see wife and ballistic?" He referred to Hawkwoman.

"Getting enough of that sight on the job thank you very-"

" _Heads up! Kid coming your way!"_ Hal called out both out load in the halls and in the coms. Katar held out a closed fist and just as he hoped Wally missed that and when he slammed in it he slid on his back until he got to a stop against a wall, slumped upside-down.

Flash bolted over and carefully turned him upright "Wally what's going on?! What's controlling you to just disappear like that and when you see us you run away!?"

"Not controlled, Trick and Treating and we bolted because we knew you'd blow a fuse or two...Not to mention the costumes"

Katar taped Hal on the shoulder and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, silently telling to leave uncle and nephew alone for a moment and try find the rest of the team "Don't- Don't ever disappear like that again" Flash croaked and pulled Wally in. "I ran through this place 5 times and when I got to the rooms I almost had a heart attack, your suits were in piles, Robin's tracer still in his room, cameras shown nothing and no departures listed on the computer"

Wally blinked a few times before he connected the lose plug to the outlets in his head to make the light bulbs shine "Sorry...We thought no one would swing by and thought we'd go Trick ad Treating together, we thought we'd be fast and head back after a certain amount of time. We saw Hawkman above us a few times"

"Still...Don't disappear like that...Oh I knew this team thing was bad idea! I-I won't be there if something-"

"Whoa! Don't go pull a Batman!"

"I will if it keeps you alive!"

* * *

Once the whole Team was gathered _(Artemis pouting in GA's arms as he held her bridal style, Robin piggy backing on Batman's back and Wally trapped under one of his Uncle's arms)_ Superman turned to them, blue eyes zeroing in on Robin.

"I can only guess this was your idea?"

"Uh...Technically there's 3 culprits: Robin, Kid and Billy" Superboy voiced up, arms crossed and keeping his eyes on anything other then Superman _(man he wished he wasn't wearing the costume right now)_

"Traitor!" The 3 mentioned called out, or 2 because Robin was busy whispering in Batman's ear. "But yeah, it's not like you would notice we were gone!" Wally said when finally got out Flash's grip, rubbing his neck a little.

"What?!" Hawkwoman never understood herself how she could get her spiked nth mace out so fast but as usual Robin's grappling hook wiped around her hands and tugged them back, pulling her out of the urge to clobber something. "What do you mean?" She asked.

The Team noticed she was shacking so Hawkman saved them "I think we've ignored them a little to much recently and because of that we never noticed their behavior until Captain Atom voiced it at that meeting 3 weeks ago...Kinda surprised Batman didn't notice Robin was acting weird" Batman clutched his fist and Robin could feel his father's arm flex so he tighten his arms around him.

"Yeah yeah...It was just one night and next time we'll leave a note or something! Now can we go scare the crap out of Red Arrow already?! I wanna see his face when he sees my possibly-new-standard costume!" Artemis called out and tried to get out of GA's arms but he held on tighter "Hold it young lady, you still have a punishment to deal with"

She instantly stilled and bent her head back so she could see Robin "What's the worst punishment Batman's given you?"

"Meh, just grounded for 3 days and given about a billion promises not to repeat this...Or repeat but inform in the future"

"I am not wearing a bunny costume on Easter!"

Batman barely managed to catch his now laughter dying son from hitting the floor.

Wally was on the floor with Kaldur and Conner, M'Gann and Zatanna was clinging to each other trying to keep the other standing and Artemis was still glaring at Robin.

GA and Canary finally headed to the zeta tubes "Okay let's go before we have to start planning funerals...When did you grow a humor?"

"When you decided I was your daughter" She smirked.

"Oh god no" Canary groaned a face palmed "One of you with bad humor is enough"

"Meh, you can probably save Roy from it" Artemis shrugged.

* * *

 **Oookay...  
**

 **long chapter of utter randomness...great -.-**

 **time of note: 05:47**


	55. Chapter 55: Bat Gym Training

**Bat fic**

 **i thought i had put this up but after reading the chapters i didn't find this...  
**

 **so i guess i wrote it, thought i put it up and erased it...or i thought it was horrible so i erased it and made a different chapter. and i have no idea what half of the gym equipment is called so i took googled it, picking out those that seemed the easiest to describe  
**

 **Dick: 17**

 **Batkids: under 12**

* * *

 **~Chapter 55: Bat Gym Training~**

Tim and Steph gaped at the amount of weights their father and eldest brother could lift.

Dick set the barbell down and went over to the weight rack, picking out heavier weights and while his back was turned and Bruce on the bench press the two batkids sneaked out from their hiding place and started to lift the weights off the pole and grabbed onto the ends, holding with arms and legs.

Tim sucked his lips in to stifle his giggles when Dick turned and grabbed the pole, not even looking as he talked to Bruce.

Dick stopped suddenly and lifted the barbell pole once, twice, blinked and then looked "What the-" He laughed when he found 2 of his younger siblings on the pole ends. Bruce placed the weight he was using back on it's spot and looked himself "Last I checked you put those plates there Dick, not your siblings"

"Tell them that" Dick chuckled as he walked over and shacked the pole so that Stephanie dropped into Bruce's lap. Tim was still holding on and giggling when he was nose pressed with Dick "Let go imp" He growled playfully and narrowed his eyes.

"Nope!" Tim grinned and laughed when Dick shook the pole gently again "You trying to imitate a leech now baby bird?" He chuckled and finally sent the pole down again. He picked out a few weights, looking at Tim a few times before he lifted the pole again "Well this is one way to see how much you weight"

Bruce chuckled at the sight and then watched Steph try to lift the barbell that belong on the bench they were sitting on, her face was red as she struggled to lift it but it didn't budge "Keep trying honey, you'll never get it to move" Bruce said and laid back down again, placing Steph on his stomach before lifting the weight again.

Truthfully he was going to change them soon. Dick had been the last to use the bench and hadn't remembered to change the weight plates. These felt pretty easy for him but Steph was gaping in amazement "Then how can you lift them daddy?!" She pouted at him.

"He eats all that green yucky stuff Alfred puts on the dinner plates" Dick cackled and was now using a dumb bell, but the plates were off Tim was holding the ends of the stick, giggling every time Dick flexed his arm and lifted him.

Steph made a face and shivered in disgust and the vibration of Bruce's chuckle sent a wave of warm and protection through her "On second thought...I'm gonna stay little!" She nodded and crossed her arms. Bruce sighed as he put the weight back and sat up again, smiling as she slid down into his lap.

"Dick said the same thing when he was a little taller older then you. He still grew up"

Tim looked at Bruce and then at Dick "He doesn't act like a grown up!" He giggled as he let go of the stick and climbed into Dick's lap, ignoring that his older brother was sweaty. Bruce smiled as Steph looked at her arm and then his "You sure you're human?"

Dick crashed on the floor roaring in laughter and Bruce wasn't all that far behind him when Tim pointed at Dick "They can't be because gravity doesn't affect Dick and dad can lift things heavier then...Then...Can you lift the Batmobile?"

Okay now Bruce lost it.

"No, I can't lift things that heavy. Superman can thou"

"Doubtful!" Both little kids echoed and Dick was struggling to breath at that point "Alright, enough Bat-cuteness before Dick stops breathing" Bruce chuckled as he set Steph down on the bench and started changing the weights. Her jaw fell at the size of them and how easy it looked for Bruce to lift them.

"You can't be human!"

* * *

 **-7 years later-  
**

"That is impossible!" Damian gaped as the amount of weights Dick could lift.

The newly turned 24 year old cackled when a memory resurfaced "Does this ring any bell?" Bruce smirked by the computers but spoke up all the same "Who is on the ends this time?"

"None...Yet" Dick smiled and placed the barbell back where it belonged and instantly had 10 year old hanging on his arm "You can't possibly be human!" Damian batglared at Dick who just flexed his arm and soon Damian was lifting himself up like he was using a pull up bar while Dick walked over to Bruce.

"I think our gym time needs to be done when they are at school from now on" Dick declared when Bruce chuckled at the sight.

"Or we can chain them down"

"HA! It didn't work with me so what hope do you have with them?!" Dick laughed and finally dumped Damian in Bruce's lap, who had to warp an arm around the kid when he almost bolted at Dick again. "I'm gonna do some acrobatics before patrol"

Damian's blue eyes widen as he tried to slip out of Bruce's grip "Do you even have joints?!"

Bruce laughed when Dick shout a _nope_ and Damian went slack in his arms "You two aren't human!"

* * *

 **in their eyes only those with superpowers can lift heavy stuff or do crazy tricks.  
**

 **when Dick and Bruce lifts heavy things or Dick goes acrobat crazy the Batkids questions if they are human**


	56. Chapter 56: Birdies

**Bat fic**

 **i don't know what my mind came up with  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 56: Birdies~**

"GET IT!"

Robin barely managed to avoid the bullet rounds but the next one Red Hood snagged him out of the way and took cover as the guns were emptied.

Nightwing hadn't touched the ground since the start of the fight and every thug kept shouting _kill it, bring it down, it's a fricking bird! How hard is it to shoot them?!_

"They do know we're humans with bird names right?" Red Robin asked as he got his extra staff out behind Batman, who wiped out 5 batarnags. Black Bat took out several of them with leaving her spot and one thug aimed his gun at her "Bye bye birdie!" He shouted and fired. Nightwing was a blur of black and red and slid to a stop holding her bridal style.

"Geez! Can't you guys see the difference between a robin and a bat?" He asked and flipped to cover, never letting go of Black Bat.

"There are 6 birds and one damn bat! Kill them already!"

Batman actually looked stunned before he looked himself. He had two robins right behind him, two up on the rafters and then Nightwing just a few meters from him and Black Bat "Actually that's 5 birds and 2 bats" He grunted in the comlink, smirking when he heard Red Hood bark a laugh and some one slapping their forehead.

"Seriously? These guys can't even count?" Nightwing asked as he flipped over the cover and kicked two in the heads, one in the nuts and sent his electric eskrima stick towards a big one, hitting him in the nuts as well and let out a girly scream as he went on his knees. The stick bounced around hitting more thugs before ending up in Nightwing's hand again. "Are you idiots done yet?" He grinned and twirled the stick.

Several of them blinked before dread to their faces and they ran screaming, some shooting to keep the Bats off their backs as other took what cargo they could.

Robin peaked down from the rafters and dropped a few flash pellets, Red Hood jumped down after switching the lenses on his helmet so that he wouldn't be blinded too. He knocked out everyone still standing.

Batman walked out from his cover carrying Batgirl in his arms while Red Robin tied a final knot on the splint on her left ankle "It's defiantly broken from that bullet you took. My guess is you're benched for about 3 months"

Batgirl pouted when she saw Batman's frown "Out with it" She grumbled.

"Longer" He grumbled back.

"Knew it"

Nightwing tighten the ropes around the group and smirked at the groans they gave as their heads clonked together. Robin tied up the leader and put his index fingers in his hears when the man started shouting about random things and that birds shouldn't be that hard to kill. Looking at Nightwing, who was rubbing his temple to ward of the headache, he got a nod to knock out the leader and finally silence fell in the warehouse.

"I think you've had so many Robins running around it's the only thing they understand" Red Hood cackled as he found his guns, reloaded the clips and placed them back in their holsters.

"Why do you think building blows up?" Black Bat grinned at him "Hey Wing was the one hitting the tripwire and blew half a block to kingdom come!"

"3 blocks actually, and all 5 of you were there"

"Oh so it automatically makes it _all_ the Robins fault?!"

"Yes!" Batman and Black Bat echoed.

Red Robin crossed his arms and pouted while Robin just hid his face by pulling up his hood. Red Hood and Batgirl grumbled while Nightwing shrugged "I still hold the record on blowing stuff to molecules" He grinned.

Batman knew exactly what he was talking about.

"1 planet I could understand it was an accident but intentionally blow up 3 single-handily was the very last time I let go on space missions!"

"...HE FRICKING WHAT?!"

* * *

 **kinda wonders what happens if Batman unleashes his little terrors on something or someone XD  
**

 **does it blow up or does it survive the encounter?**


	57. Chapter 57: Wreak-It Robins

**Bat fic**

 **took all night -.-  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 57: Wreak-it Robins~**

4 blocks in Metropolis were reduced to rubble.

No one was injured thankfully and Superman found the culprits and flew them to Gotham, into the Batcave and stopped right in front of Bruce who was getting ready for patrol. He was talking to the already masked Nightwing about a bust he wanted him on and both looked when Superman cleared his throat and held up both his hands...

Holding all 4 of Nightwing's successors.

"Care to tell why they blew up 4 blocks in Metropolis?"

"Care to tell why I'm forbidden to go on space missions?" Nightwing grinned and hung upside down, one leg entangled in the rope and crossed his arms over his red insignia. Bruce smiled at him and ruffled his eldest son's black hair "Alfred won't let me ground you for blowing 3 planets to dust"

Superman gaped and dropped the Robins in a heap "Wait? I thought Spee- Arsenal did that?"

Nightwing stifled a laugh when Bruce cast a look at his direction "Really?"

"How about we send these little trouble birds on patrol and we 3 head up to the Watchtower? Call the first Titans group on the way" Nightwing flipped around and landed on his feet.

Bruce was struggling to keep his face neutral when Superman groaned"...Please don't tell me-"

* * *

"-Planet 1 was a total accident we swear! Planet 2 was just full of killer robots, planet 3 was dead and hollow on the inside and planet 4 was detonated by those living there...So _we_ didn't blow any planets!" Donna crossed her arms while the guys were trying to not die of laughter, well the only one standing was Nightwing but he did have a grin on his face.

"No but if so much as a dog-whistled morse code tell them we were in the vicinity we automatically get the blame" He shrugged when Donna gave him a deadly look.

The Justice League eyed them for a moment before muttering something and nodded.

Nightwing suddenly brought a screen up on his glove and sighed "Speaking of blowing stuff up to smithereens-"

"Don't tell me" Batman grunted as he got up and walked past Nightwing.

"The Robins managed to vaporize a good part of Otisburg"

Batman hung his head and started thinking of a good punishment.

When the two of them materialized in the Batcave Nightwing grinned as Batman turned around and glared at them "The movies Tangled and Wreak-it Ralph are forbidden in this house and cave from now on"

"Why? At least the bad guys run out of places to hide" The eldest Ex-Robin grinned.

"And Gotham will run out of really big buildings by next week"

Nightwing clutch his sides in pain as he burst out laughing when he realized that Batman had repeated Robin's _exact_ words when they were fighting the Architect, who had destroyed three bridges named after Gotham's founding families: The Waynes, The Cobbelpots and The Elliots. Those words had been said after the Original Wayne Tower had been destroyed.

After he calmed down Nightwing explained why he cracked and after a while Batman removed his cowl "Is that why you thought you were a bad Batman?"

"Well...That and people kept repeating that I was ' _parading around in your skin'..._ Honestly I- lost faith in myself. Guess that was how Tim felt when he became Robin" Bruce frowned as Nightwing sat down, carefully looked over where the different suits were.

His Batman costume was on display next to his blue Nightwing costume and his previous uniforms. Showing how time had passed for this Robin "Honestly I feared what I'd find when I came back...Nobody would tell me anything about you. Tim would start shutter, Clark would avoid the issue. I ran into Jason he almost panicked when we caught sight of you and I tired to show myself, he knocked me down and when you were gone Jason would slump in relief that you hadn't seen us...He still wouldn't tell me"

Dick smiled sadly, having removed his mask during Bruce's little heart chat "When we don't have to keep little Robins from blowing half of Gotham off the map I'll tell you...But you won't like it"

Oh sure! Just make Bruce's nerves go on haywire!

* * *

 **okay,**

 **1) there's the planet explanation  
**

 **2) I don't know why i added Wreak-it Ralph and Tangled (rights by Disney)**

 **3) Dick explaining his time as Batman...I'll do my best on that ^-^'...next chapter?**


	58. Chapter 58: All in the Past I

**Bat fic**

 **okay, i have very little knowledge about Batman being lost in time because i'm still reading through that era sooo...just bare with me?  
**

 ***= Batman/Superman #076 (Batman RIP arc)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 58: All in the Past~**

"Superman was the first to almost clobber me when he saw me wearing it"

Clark?

"Really?"

"I told him I was honoring you by carrying on your legacy...He told me I should honor by being the man you raised me to be but not in the uniform *****...It was actually the only way I didn't end up in Arkham. Being Batman kept my mind off most of things at night, being Dick Grayson at day kept me focused on W-E, Damian, Tim was traveling around the world trying to find you...Others spent their time trying to wipe out what little faith I had in myself. Those who didn't know I had become Batman beat the hell out of me before cutting all ties"

Bruce frowned as he placed an arm around Dick, who was leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. Dick let out a sad huff "Everyone turned their backs on me...The only ones left by my side was Alfred, Cass, half the time it was Damian...Barbara I kept on the neutral list for the time being because I thought I'd let her decide herself but it turned out she was on my side, then Stephanie joined and after a while she insisted that she was my Batgirl and Damian was my Robin...There just one thing that echoes in my head"

"What's that? If I find out you had any suicide thoughts I'll-"

"Damian already took care of that by being a little terror to keep my mind occupied, haven't had those in a while"

"...I take it the bonus was he acted like me?"

Dick pressed his lips together.

It was enough for Bruce.

"Back on the echo?"

"Bats don't turn their backs on each other" Dick said the words slowly to make sure he got the words right before he frowned "I just don't remember who said that but I might have been Steph, she wasn't really on that good terms with her mother at the time so she was placed under my guardianship too-"

Bruce gaped "Wait wait back up! You mean to tell you already had guardianship of someone?!"

"Yeah, Damian. I fixed it about a month after he came to the Manor, thought I'd make my own little contingency plans"

"...Is this how Tim feels when his brain stops working?" Bruce rubbed his forehead because he still couldn't process the guardianship thing. "But there is something I've finally been able to clarify..." Dick's lips twitched in a sad smile before he looked forward again at the small pond they were sitting at, the stone bench didn't feel that hard anymore.

"What's that?"

Bruce smiled when he heard the hidden ' _here we go, he's going to tell me I'm a horrible Batman'_

"You really are better Batman then _me_ "

Dick's head wiped around and Bruce nodded "You are...In all my time as Batman I've never been able to achieve what you've done! Honestly I'm scared that if I go back to be Batman I'll ruin everything you've built, I don't want to destroy all your hard work" Dick hummed for a second before looked up at the twilight sky.

"Hey?"

"Mmh?"

Dick bit his lip "Didn't the League want you on full time?"

"Yeah?" Bruce wasn't sure where this was going but the look in Dick's eyes told him he might like the idea.

"How about I stay as Batman- And handle Gotham while you're in the League full time and save the world and go on space missions? I've got Tim to help me at W-E anyway and the other Bats at night"

Yep.

He liked the idea.

"It might work...Let's talk with the others first"

* * *

"YEEESSS!"

Dick was thrown several feet away from the group when Stephanie and Damian slammed into him. He grunted when his back hit the Batmobile and he thought it actually moved a little from the impact but he knew for sure that there was a dent on the side.

"Guys- Can't...Breath" He pleaded as Damian tighten his arms around his neck and Stephanie around his chest.

"Okay you two enough" Bruce called over and grabbed hold of Damian to get his youngest off Dick while Tim got a grip on Steph, for some weird reason Damian started to hiss like a cat and held onto Dick tighter "Dami-an...If you want- me to be your Batman...Don't kill...me" Dick choke and when he locked eyes with Bruce he winked and let his head fall back, eyes rolled back and tongue out.

Bruce faked a panic attack "Dick!" Damian finally looked and started shacking Dick "Hey! Don't go die on me! We have patrol remember?!"

"You two should have thought of that before cutting off his air supply"

"Shut it Drake!" The 4th and 5th Robins said in sync while Dick chuckled at the scene before accepting Bruce's hand and was pulled to his feet "How did you survive them again?" Bruce asked as Dick's Batgirl and Robin chased Tim around the cave, avoiding running over Cass and Alfred but ran head first into a newly arrived Jason, who plucked Tim from the floor and tossed him over his shoulder before revving up his bike and took off.

Black Bat giggled as she walked up to the two Batman's and handed Bruce his cowl "Jason wants to join us on patrol, Steph and Damian wants Dick to themselves"

Bruce nodded and was about to enter one of the Batmobiles that was not-dented-by-Dick when said bat stopped him.

"I don't think there's a solid answer to that...But I'll think of something that might fit" Dick said before pulling his own cowl up "You two coming or what?!"

"Coming!"

* * *

 **well that got weird fast o.O stupid brain xD**


	59. Chapter 59: No Trauma

**yj fic**

 **don'thurtmedon'thurtmedon'thurtme O_O**

 **I don't know why I wrote this!**

 **plz don't unleash Batman on me!**

 **"YOU!"**

 **AAH! *Runs***

* * *

 **~Chapter 59: No Trauma~**

The Team had disappeared without warning during a recon mission and no matter what the League did they couldn't find their proteges. Schools were called to draft up an alibi or were just called in sick, other heroes were deployed to help the search.

Batman had a hard time keeping focus on finding Robin and keep the rest of his younger kids from running off and find him themselves, thankfully the youngest decided to crave for attention while the 2nd eldest tried to sneak out.

"Jason I need you to help me take care of your siblings, if Dick is in trouble you know he's giving the bad guys a living hell" Bruce tried to reason but at least he got a smile out of the 10 year old "Yeah! Nothing can hurt him!"

Days became weeks.

A few shape-shifters went to the schools posing as the Team (except Kaldur) and took notes that they could go over later.

Weeks became months.

Batman was on his last nerve.

If he didn't find his son soon he would literally lose it and attack any villain that might have come across the team. Superman barely knew how to stop him anymore.

At the end of the 10th week-

Robin's distress signal came online.

Batman instantly got the location to everyone's coms and planes before they took off. It turned out to be a hidden camp for slave traffic and unauthorized mining. The conditions were so horrible the League rescue members didn't hold back on destroying the place. Slaves were set free, bad guys in need of medical attention and rescue crews called in.

When the place seemed empty they spread out to look more closely because they were sure Robin's signal came from here.

Superman used his x-ray and took off in superspeed when he found them deeper in.

He ripped the door off and lit a flashlight that wouldn't hurt their eyes so bad when they looked towards the door "Team? It's Superman. We got you signal Robin, I hear all 6 heart beats"

 _"Don't...Look...Go Away"_

Artemis?

When the light hit them Superman's jaw dropped.

* * *

"I didn't do anything wrong! It was all business!" The leader shouted at the League, having sent the medical crew to where Superman had disappeared.

"Buying slaves and have them work for you? That's business?" Black Canary asked, not believing a word he said.

The leader was about to say something else when his eyes caught something behind them "Hey! Hands off my trophies!"

 _"Your...What?!"_

"Superman?" Batman turned his head just as a blur of blue and red shot past him and grabbed the screaming leader off the floor. He screamed louder when Superman broke his shoulders and kicked his left leg hard enough to brake it too. It took at least 4 power houses to separate the two and Gardener had to catch the leader.

"You wanna tell what's got you so pissed off?" He asked.

 _"Batman?"_

All the League members turned their heads to the whisper and instantly everyone paled and some of them actually ran off and hurled.

* * *

The Team was bruised, burn marks from the inhibitor collars and even Superboy was nothing more then skin and bone. Worst looking of them being Robin, critical was Kaldur because of the lack of water. Only ones conscious was Robin and Artemis.

Outside the complex and near the beach each teen was taken care of and filled in by the two humans. Recon mission had gone wrong when they realized they had been the payment for some weapons but they hadn't been able to escape in time. Next thing they remembered was ending up in the complex.

The list of their current condition was long.

Hal was using his ring to carry Kaldur in a green construct pod with a battery driven respirator and heart monitor provided by the medical staff. Aquaman refused to leave his side the whole way.

Wally must have been fed sometimes because speedsters wouldn't have lasted this long according to Flash, who was hell bent on killing the bad guys.

M'Gann and Artemis was taken away by helicopter without their mentors. For some reason the girls had started to shake in fear when the female paramedics asked if they should come along.

Batman was afraid to even touch Robin but the bird was stubborn. He kept squirming when everything was hooked up to him until Batman picked him up. Robin stopped moving and when the medic left them alone he snuggled closer "Chaos at home?"

"Tim bit my wrist" Batman chuckled taking of his left glove and pulled the sleeve up a little "It actually hurt days afterwards"

"They weren't just slave dealers"

And of course Robin choosed to tell them when the present League members stood around them.

"What do you mean?" Green arrow asked.

"Some of the were rapists, that's why M'Gann and Artemis didn't want you two to go with them"

Both respective mentor paled.

"They did it to all of us" Batman felt his insides freeze and after some more to-horrible-to-handle details Robin was told to get some rest. When the helicopter took off they all scattered and hurled behind rocks or bushes. If they wanted to chat they used their coms.

"That explains why Superman went ballistic" Canary mumbled when she sat on her knees by the water and threw some of it at her face, her make-up was ruined anyway. Batman stumbled out and crashed on his knees, hands flat at first before shakily closing to fists leaving fingermarks in the sand.

"Do we know someone who doesn't give a shit about killing?" He rasped.

* * *

Weeks later the Team started to recover but they were still under observation.

Kaldur wasn't allowed to leave Atlantis.

Wally was sent to Central City to a clinic who had patched up Jay and Barry far to many times.

Conner and M'Gann was at the Watchtower med-bay.

Artemis was relocated to Star City after spending some time at the Watchtower.

Dick spent half his recover at Gotham General before being sent home where he was constantly monitored by Leslie and Alfred. When not at W-E Bruce spent most of his time in the cave punching his fists bloody and only stopped when Dick stubbornly got out of bed and scolded his father in a way that made Alfred jealous (seriously).

* * *

"They didn't do _that_ if you're about to ask" Artemis said one afternoon when Dinah visited in civvies. She was doing her homework on Oliver's private laptop before she saved and closed the lid. "The rapists tired at least...4 times but Robin never ran out of tricks, it turned out they forgot to take his utility belt when they threw us in the cell. Conner had managed to remove some of the bricks to make a hiding place for the belt and every time guards came Robin would throw something at them. Only it was some sort of ultra sonic thing that had every bat in those cave attack and cut the power"

Dinah gasped "His distress signal came on once and it was on for about 20 minuets before it disappeared again but we already reached the complex by then!"

Artemis shrugged "There's a reason he's called 'Boy Wonder'"

* * *

The Team returned to school a while after but anything hero related was put on hold-

Until Wally threw a fit about it.

Robin sighed from his perch on Batman's shoulders and whispered "Can I start train sometime next month? I miss being out with you" He got nothing but he knew Batman was thinking about it.

"Seriously Flash? I've already unleashed Artemis on target practice and I'm planning to let her and Roy finally beat the snot out of each other next week" Green Arrow smirked when Artemis gaped at the new info and before cheering. Kaldur had been doing some of his studies at Atlantis but anything combat related had been avoided for the moment. The dark skinned Atlantean shook his head at Wally's behavior before he noticed that Superman and Conner was standing a bit away from the group quietly talking.

M'Gann had visited the Logan's and had just returned with her uncle when the whole conversation started. She felt the concern and fear from him. "Wally is it really a good idea to go back fight so soon? What if we relapsed and got killed?" She covered her mouth when all adults tensed and paled.

That was enough to make Wally finally stand down "Sorry...Didn't think about that".

They did start training 3 weeks later.

* * *

Batman started to get nervous when no crimes happened in Gotham while Robin was benched. So he decided that Robin would join him tonight instead a week later like they had originally planned.

"I thought you wanted me benched for another week?" Dick asked as he tried placing a sleeping Damian in his crib, smiling when his little brother's hand clutched his shirt tighter in his little hands. Gently prying the hands lose the baby was put in the crib and the two crime fighters walked silently to the Batcave.

"I did but Gotham is acting...Odd"

Dick blinked confused "How?" He tilted his head. Bruce loved when he did that and ruffled his son's hair gently "I think it misses Robin too and is trying to make me nervous enough to let you out"

"No way!"

"It's true" Bruce chuckled as he hugged his eldest "I keep hearing that little hair rising laugh but every time I turn to look you're not there...That actually started when you joined the Team. I miss having my little Robin around"

Dick pressed his ear on Bruce's chest "Honestly...I miss seeing the Batsymbol in the sky" He giggled when two bats fluttered down and landed on his shoulders and one of them crawled up to his head "And hearing you all" He added as he scratched the bat on his shoulder under the chin and smiled when Bruce tighten his arms before letting go.

"Gotham's waiting Robin"

* * *

 **okay i managed to-  
**

 ***ducks an incoming batarang***

 **NOPE! *takes off running again***


	60. Chapter 60: Kitten Trouble I

**Bat fic**

 **i survived -.-  
**

 **holy! 60 of these?!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 60: Kitten trouble~**

Bruce waited patiently for Dick to catch his breath but honestly he wasn't sure Dick would survive.

Especially not with his siblings being in their uniforms, the same height as a smurf if not a few inches taller, wider-then-normal blue eyes, cat ears and a tail.

...

Yep, his eldest son was going to end up 6 feet down.

"Dick, mind take a few breaths and help me figure out a way to-"

"Keep them from Selina?"

Bruce froze in the chair before he slammed his head in the computer console "Damn it" He whined.

Dick was on his back grinning at his father when he felt someone climb on his chest and suddenly he had Damian nose to nose "This is not funny!" He hissed.

"No"

"Good"

"It's fricking hilarious!" Dick snickered as he carefully lifted Damian to have a better look at him. Damian puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

Bad idea.

"Ack! Father help!"

Bruce looked over and found Dick had snatched them all up in a hug "You're on your own kids"

"Traitor!"

* * *

Tim giggled as he climbed all around Dick and so far he was just a little blur of red and black. Dick chuckled until he finally managed to catch the...cat-bird?

"Rascal" Dick pressed his lips gently on top of Tim's head and Tim instantly started rubbing the spot "You're so cute!"

"There goes my last dignity" Tim sighed when he was placed stomach down on Bruce's shoulder and started purring when the man scratched his head between the cat ears. Bruce smirked slightly and turned the chair to check on the others. Ace had been smart enough to drag down his dog bed down to the cave where Dick placed an old towel and laid the others there.

Each one was over, under or completely entangled.

Bruce smiled at the look on Dick's face as the eldest ran his hands over their heads, smiling when Damian tried to pull his hand down. Dick picked him up and held him just like a baby and Damian buried his nose in Dick's chest, frown gone and happy smile in place.

"Does he always look like that when we end up like this?" Tim whispered in Bruce's ear.

"To him you're fragile"

"What?! Oh sorry" Bruce had grunted when Tim's claws dug into his shoulder, the little cat-bird rubbed the spot while looking at Dick who was start to nod himself looking at them all "I think I know where we'll end up tonight"

"Kinda figured"

* * *

Dick chuckled when Tim jumped around on the bed to make the comforter flat but every time he jumped a new little hill appeared and Tim would jump on that.

Truth to be told it was Dick's hand going up all the time and when Tim jumped he moved his hand before Tim landed and would repeat the motion.

So far Tim hadn't figured it out himself.

"You do know it's going to be hell to keep you from Selina right?" He asked them all, looking on his left and found the kitten pile pressed against him. They all opened an sleepy eye, ears twitching before they fell asleep again. Tim finally managed to catch Dick's hand "Stay down!...Eep!"

Dick lifted Tim up and rubbed their noses together "You're so adorable" Tim was as red as his costume.

"Diiick!"

"Haha!"

* * *

"-AND YOU DECIDED TO KEEP THEM FROM ME?!"

"You know Dick becomes 5 times more protective every time they end up below his knee level"

"So they're in his room?"

"So far the only one awake is Tim, Damian was awake for a while but he's sleeping too now with the others" Bruce sat down in the armchair, leaned his head back and rubbed his hands over his face "And I know they are in his room but it's so quiet I'm starting to-"

"DICK!"

"-Thank you! Sweet chaos has returned!" Bruce threw his hands up in victory when Dick came blasting in, vaulting over the couch and landed on the plushy cushions to peak over the back "Come on Tim! You look adorable!" Blasting into the room slamming into Dick's face with enough force to make him fall backwards and hit the floor was Tim slapping Dick's head hissing, ears laid down and tail the size of a feather duster.

Bruce blinked twice before he finally gave in and started laughing louder then anyone had heard him before, with the exception of Dick because when he was a kid he was usually the reason Bruce would crack.

Selina gaped at the sight before she carefully picked Tim up who swiped one last hit at Dick's nose. She carefully undid the ribbons on Tim's ear and tail "Aww is big brother mean little kitten?"

"Name one time he's not!"

"When he's close to kill someone for hurting you?"

Tim's _very_ big blue eyes blinked at her before he pouted "Put me down, wanna go to Bruce" Selina struggled to put him down because she wanted to hug the crap out of him "If you wanna cuddle you've got 5 more like him in my room" Dick grinned from the floor as he got up and avoided Tim's claws.

Bruce snorted as he watched Tim carefully climb up and soon he was seated on Bruce's shoulder, batglaring at Dick "Tim you know he's immune to it. When he was 13 my glare had no effect on him"

"Showoff!"

"I'm from a circus what'd you except?!"

Tim growled.

"Maybe I should wait 2 weeks before changing you back" Bruce teased as Tim slid down into his crossed arms "Don't even joke! Save what little dignity I have left before Dick starts sending pictures to everyone!"

"To late" Bruce laughed and scratched Tim's stomach with a finger "He already did"

"No _-purr-_ Bruce! Stop it!" Tim used all four to hit Bruce's hand but the more he got scratched the more he purred. "You cheat"

"I have a right to"

"Wha-"

"I'm Batman _and_ your father. I get to tease you as much as I want"

Tim pouted, ears down and tail hitting Bruce in the chest with a soft _thud._

"Ever heard of payback?"

Bruce chuckled "You can try hairball, you won't beat me"

Tim slumped lower "Mouse tail"

"MASTER TIMOTHY!"

Bruce almost fell out of the armchair when Tim flew up shrieking like terrified cat and tail twice as big before hiding under the pillow on Bruce's right. "How does he do that?!" Came the muffled question.

But Tim knew it would take a while before Bruce could even begin to calm down.

* * *

 **i couldn't help myself x3  
**


	61. Chapter 61: All in the Past II

**Bat fic**

 **i was asked to make another part to this and i how i've covered everything...  
**

 **where's my darn note book?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 61: All in the Past II~**

"You had to light it 3 times?"

"And widen the eyes 3 centimeter because i had to turn my head an extra 15 degrees, Alfred pointed out that your more heavy ground fighter while I'm more airborne fighter...Hey can you help me make the cape more glider like? If we add small jet boosters in my boots I'll-"

Bruce ruffled Dick's hair "You'll fly away and leave me here- Which I've been trying to avoid since you and your friends started the Titans"

"Aww, you don't want me to spread my wings?"

"Spread them too wide and I never see a glimpse of you again" Bruce chuckled as he hung up his cape after he had felt the difference between it and Dick's. A lot of adjustments had been made to one of the costumes to fit Dick's build and fighting style and they were still being making those said adjustment to avoid getting the acrobat killed.

"Well it's good that you take care of those detail that you find. Do you test it out in the field or-"

"I let the Batkids the rare opportunity to beat the shit out of me"

Bruce laughed "So I spend almost- you started fighting at 9? And you're...26?"

"27 Bruce, it's been a year...Thou you have a good reason to be a little behind"

"What date is it?"

Dick frowned and fished out his phone from his back pocket, swiping the screen and looked "March 28...If you're thinking on what I _know_ you're thinking" Bruce smiled sadly as he hung Dick's cape over the back of the chair before sitting down "I never wanted to leave you kids, you've already lost parents and-"

"Trust me...We talked about that and-...It's hurt _a lot_ more the losing your first ones. You were gone and Talia disowned Damian so he realized how we felt. He was already under my guardianship so I guess I made a déja vu" Dick turned his phone in his hands while looking down "I hope you've seen that Damian has changed, every close call I've had slowly made him realize the difference between the love Talia had for him and the love I keep nagging him about...The wake up call however came when Hurt shot me in the head"

Bruce knew. He had heard the shot while making his way to the house and he had dreaded the sight and the very thought of him returning just for Dick to die at that moment would have cracked them all.

At least Gotham was quiet for once so they could catch up now.

Dick was in the cave right now comparing suits because Stephanie and Damian had threaten to maim him if they so much as saw him out there before he was recovered from the surgery. Bruce had chosen to keep him company and helped Oracle guide everyone.

"Have you been to the Watchtower yet?"

"No, thought I'd scare a some thugs a few nights before going. Hopefully I run into bigger ones I don't have to go easy on"

Dick snorted "Yeah guess what I do when I meet them?"

Damian had already told Bruce...While being under a giggle attack remembering "Damian almost died telling me so yeah, I know you shove a taser up their nuts" Dick cackled just as the com went on.

 _ **RR** : Nice to know he's recovering_

"Enough to admit he tasers some bad guys in the nuts" Bruce said and smiled when the Red's lost it at the news, they hadn't heard about that. "And I swear I didn't taught him that"

"Nooo you just toss a batarang there!" Dick croaked drying his tears while snorting. Bruce bent his head down grinning "I've hoped for year you hadn't seen that"

 _ **BG** : All us Robins and Batgirls have seen it big guy! And-...Robin did you seriously do what we're talking about?!...You don't slam a carjack in that area!_

 _ **R** : Nightwing said Hood did it once when they patrolled! _*Dick and Jason lost it when they remembered it* _Call it a Robin move!_

 _ **RH** : Don't look at me I never told him to do that!_

 ** _BB_** _: You taught me how to slam a board there if it's lose enough, and make sure it slams right.  
_

"Welcome home to utter chaos" Dick grinned at Cassandra's added comment.

"And you claim everyone has changed" Bruce stared at the text that appeared when everyone spoke.

Dick smirked "Didn't Red Robin's fighting style change?"

 ** _RH_** _: Oh sure he's been slamming that staff of his in said area a few times now. Skinny, yes. Smart, not doubt. Bad ass...*Crash*...Hell yeah. Strong?...Getting there._

 _ **RR** : You mind helping Hood? And we complain Wing is a chatter box._

Bruce chuckled "He claims it's part of his charm" Dick stuck his tongue at him.

 ** _Everyone on the line_** _: Yeah right!_

Dick smiled and stood up "Sure, insult the bird with current head injury" Bruce grinned "You've had that head injury the first time I saw you flown up on the chandelier!"

"Good God he's actually joking! You all heard that right?" Dick exclaimed in mock surprise, hand over his heart like he was having a heart attack.

"27 or not I can still ground you boy" Bruce growled with a smile.

"Aaand he's back" Dick hung his head, turning off the mic really quick "Missed you dad" He whispered before kissing Bruce's cheek, something he hadn't done since he was a little kid.

Bruce smiled as he hugged back "It's good to be home"

* * *

 **okay i chose a family moment before giving the JLA the beating of a life time, i have to plan that one very carefully to make sure i get it right**

 **hope you don't mind this :)**


	62. Chapter 62: Kitten II and Robin Chaos II

**Bat fic**

 **still writing 'All in the Past III and i promised to put this up xDD  
**

 **don't die what ever you do**

 **i guess you could see this as Robin Chaos II**

* * *

 **~Chapter 62: Kitten Trouble II AND Robin Chaos II~**

"You sure no one will come?"

"Positive, I've even sent half of them across the globe so it's just the two of us"

Poof! "Good, because this is the only humanoid form I have right now"

"So a fluffy Robin and a smurf sized kitten?...That sorcerer just had to add the 2 times you were a pain to them?" Bruce grinned at Dick who changed back to his robin form, completely brown feathered, his red insignia on his chest and back and his domino mask. "Odd thing is both forms have different costumes! Watch my kitten form!"

Bruce looked at the poof and true enough, Dick had his Batman suit on with cat ears on his head and a tail. His gloves looked more claw like not to mention his wide blue eyes "Fun sure, annoying?...Ask me in a few hours"

"At least you can fly up instead of climbing" Bruce looked back at the screen and chuckled when Dick jumped up to his lap "Playing acro _cat_ now?" Dick laughed at the rhyme "So how long am I like this? Just to be sure I don't have these forms when I change back to human"

"Would you complain?"

"You complain I'd fly to far"

"Good point. Okay, what I have been able to figure out is you can change to human if you concentrate * _Dick jumps out of Bruce's lap and Poof* -_ Yep, no problems there. Another thing is I don't think it'll fade like it did on the others...I guess you're stuck like this"

Dick sighed before his face changed and he snapped his fingers "I could literally disappear! You know if I take a wrong door and end up in a closet or something, they open the door and I go bird, fly out and take the right way"

"Pretty sure that's cheating but if it saves you from being a dartboard and me from worrying to death I'm not complaining"

"Can I turn bat?"

Bruce laughed when he checked the screen "Okay now you're defiantly cheating! And people will freak out if you do it in public" Dick was on the floor laughing "So what?! If it scares them even more I'll gladly do it!"

"They'll think you're a vampire"

"Tim hisses when the sun hits him in his pitch black room! I've checked!...By the way Damian let him barrow a few throwing knifes that almost hit me in the ey- don't worry I knock first then when they run out I go in. I've counted they have 3 each and Jason and Cass has 4. Steph is up same time as me"

"Small miracles but alright, at least I know you're armed should you be attacked in bed"

Dick snorted so much Bruce winced "Where do you hit?"

"Lower area, him screaming alerted everyone else. Jason almost shot him"

"If their eldest brother is being attacked of course they're ready to kill him" "Hey we won't hesitate if it's you being attacked" Dick got up just as Cass appeared on the screen "Everything okay? I heard from Jason you told everyone to scatter? Is the cave being attacked?"

Dick opened his mouth and when Bruce held up his index finger Dick burst in giggles "No Cass, I just thought they wanted to get away for a while, Dick was in a accident"

"How bad?"

 _Poof_ "This bad?" Dick said and beside Bruce fluttered a bat with blue going from the chest and on the top of the wings like stripes. Cass gaped before she fell out of her chair and out of camera sight as Dick changed back "First time I've seen that happen to her" Bruce smiled as she climbed back in the chair.

"You're a vampire?!"

Bruce laughed "10 bucks son"

"You're a billionaire" Both his kids echoed. "Does everyone else know?"

"Nope and if they ask I'll just go with Dick was to violent to be near"

Cass sorted "That will only make Dami blast right back in the cave with Tim on his heels" Dick was close to press his fist in his mouth while Bruce grunted several things under his breath "What does your other forms look like?"

"Will you laugh?"

"Nope"

"Then you can come home" Dick nodded and walked up the stairs to the house.

* * *

3 days later Cass sighed.

"Seriously?"

"That's what Bruce said"

Cass hummed in thought looking at Dick, making him slightly edgy "What?"

"It's April 1st soon right?"

"Uh huh?"

She ran out of of the kitchen "Bruce! Need you for a prank on the family!"

Dick finally understood and cackled "I swear to every known deity I did not try to influence them that badly!"

"He's already corrupted us! You added to the mix can't hurt!" Cass shouted down the hall. Dick snorted as he popped another cookie in his mouth "Good point"

* * *

"Master Dick, your requested 10 am wake up"

The other Batkids snorted at Dick's moaning, he had been up longer then any of them and was clearly still dead to the world to be up at this hour. Cass and Bruce winked at each other before starting the prank.

"Wait Alfred!"

Alfred had just separated the curtains and when the sun light hit Dick-

 _Poof!_

"Ah crap" Bruce sighed when Dick went Batform. Everyone's jaws dropped as Dick tried to escape past Bruce but was caught "Oh no you're not! Alfred close the curtains!"

Jason raced forward and helped Alfred and once they were closed Dick, in human form, crashed on the floor "Ow...I thought you had told them?!"He yelled Bruce while rubbing the spot on his head that had met the floor.

"Slipped my mind" The older man shrugged.

"Or he decided to show everyone that it was true" Cass smirked as she pulled him up. Dick ran his fingers through his bed hair "Oh sure! You know I have zero clue who you are in that form!"

"At least you're not drinking blood"

"WHAT?!"

Dick grinned before he snatched Damian "Forgot about that!" And blew raspberries in Damian's side making the kid shriek in laughter, begging everyone to help him "Cut it out Dick!"

"Hey I thought Bruce told you not to call us names!"

"That is your name!"

Dick laughed as he looked at Bruce "Dad he's insulting me!"

Jason and Tim were on the floor and Cass and Steph was trying to hold each other up but soon they too were on the floor while Bruce shrugged again "You're holding him so punish all you want"

"Traitor!"

* * *

"Hey Wing you're- still dressed in that" Flash slowly turned from cheerful to I-should-have-known.

Dick grinned and Robin zipped under the black cape "I was convinced to keep it, might do some slight color changes but I will go but Nightwing" He said, gently running his hand over Robin's head- feeling the kid press his face into Dick's stomach.

Flash blinked "Oh? Really?"

"Batman decided that Gotham would be under my watch while he goes full JLA...I thought it'll make things easier for him, he will keep patrolling Gotham thou- make sure none of us Batkids ends up in the ground" Nightwing added, gently lifting the cape to check on Robin "Are you getting cold? We can continue patrol from the Wingmobile if you want"

Robin didn't say anything but he finally nodded after a shiver went through him. Nightwing pressed the golden Bat buckle and the Wingmobile was sent to their location "Why don't you wait in the car? I think there's a reason Flash is here"

Flash blinked as Robin slipped out of the cape and disappeared into the car "That's the same kid as before right? What happened to the princely attitude? And the snarky remarks?! And the insults!"

Nightwing chuckled "Finally someone noticing! All the things you've listed still happens but...Only at school and around others. Other wise he's behaving and shy around me. He's trying to change- people just keep reminding him of his past"

Flash rubbed his neck "Well, now that I've seen it with my own eyes I- Yeah, I guess I could give the kid another chance"

"All I ask Wally"

Nightwing turned when Flash called "Hey...Is there a...Snowballs chance in hell I can get your forgiveness for...You know" He gestured to the Batman uniform. Nightwing lowered his head for a moment to think about it and every second ticking made Flash even more nervous. In the end Nightwing nodded "Yeah...I know I kept telling people that I wouldn't wear this but, the Red couldn't handle it. It was like the cowl was controlling them to do bad things and almost killed each other"

"Why didn't that happen with you?"

"B mention that...I was like a brightness in front of Batman keeping that darkness away...Still do I guess"

"So...correct me if I screw up this theory...Batman was super dark before you came...And since you had been his Robin for so long he was afraid that the darkness would engulf him again...That light inside you hasn't been snuffed out no matter what you've been through" Nightwing crossed his arms and nodded after a while. "That's why you weren't?"

"According to the family I don't know what 'corruption' or 'Gravity Law' is" Nightwing shrugged.

The Wingmobile suddenly left and Flash snorted "How are you gonna catch up?"

 _Poof!_ "No problem!" Dick grinned in Bat form and Flash's jaw dropped.

"You really are vampires!"

* * *

 **okay, part 2 for 2 things and a sneak peak on 'All in the Past' part 3**

 **i've chosen the first Titans group for Dick part and on Bruce's part he's going to flip his lid on the JLA who's known Dick since pixie boots**

 **sound good?**


	63. Chapter 63: All in the Past III

**Bat fic**

 **finally part 3! % &¤%# i was almost done when it suddenly ends up on inspect element and it's goes BACK and when i try to save the damn thing then nope! It's back on when I last saved!  
**

 **A whole fricking night's job just nope!**

 **so plz don't ask me writing the league part...please**

* * *

 **~Chapter 63: All in the Past III~**

"They hate me don't they?" Dick asked a month after being cleared to patrol again, he was in most of the suit with the cowl, cape and gloves off trying to make sense on a crime scene.

Bruce ripped the cowl off his head, tossed the cape on the floor and headed towards a punching bag. Dick closed his eyes counting to 5 before sighing "Computer save file: Crescent Moon Victim - unfinished" Once it was confirmed he went after Bruce just in time to see the sand bag's chain snap and the bag hit the wall.

Still wasn't enough to calm Bruce thou.

Sighing again Dick whistled so Bruce looked at him "Change, meet you at the training mats"

Surprisingly Bruce was waiting for him 2 minuets later, catching the wooden staff while Dick had a pair of eskrima sticks twirled in his hands "Talk and fight me, what's got you so pissed? I know it's me and the league"

"It's your choice on becoming Batman" Bruce grunted, blocking Dick's attack and tried to get Dick off balance but he cartwheeled backwards and stood with one stick up and the other facing right "I know why you did it but they won't listen!" He used little to more force in slamming the staff down, grunting as Dick got in a hit to his shoulder "You took it upon yourself to raise Damian if I hadn't come back"

"Don't talk like that...Us bats never quits unless we get killed but then there's a high chance we'll pull a Jason or the remaining bats dumps the dead bats in a lazarus pit...What ever comes first"

Bruce started to smiled a little now, it always happened when he was around Dick "That sounded like a mix of both positive and negative...Another change you haven't told me?"

Dick smiled sadly as he relaxed "I noticed that I couldn't be positive about everything...That somethings wouldn't go the way we wanted...People died and I couldn't do anything to save them. Each time I was close to do this-"

Dick turned his forearm so it was underside up and Bruce's heart stopped when he saw the thin lines there "-I did this maybe...Yeah...13 times before everyone started distracting me, I think one of them caught me doing this and so they ganged up and after that I can't remember where I hid the razor...I think Alfred found it and replaced it with the electric razor that's now in my bathroom. People don't understand the way we- They don't understand how a bond of a bat works...Like now, I knew what you needed to get that rage out. Just like Jason you don't talk you need to hit or move and sparring is the best way"

"You've done this with Jason?"

"Hell I've done this with Alfred! He accidentally broke my arm and that was enough to annihilate Damian's little insults he used to throw at everyone"

Bruce jaw fell "Alfred?!"

Dick nodded "I'm not...Okay I am _hell_ sure- that he's not really human! Because all the Batkids spared with me and they just bruised me and he point blank broke it so bad Leslie had to place those metal plates there"

"So Jason ran around as Batman for a while?"

"Steph and Dami kept an eye on him...In the end Raven was called in and healed my arm before Jason started to slip. Had to keep him off the field until I was sure he was back to his senses so I shoved Tim and Cass on him, even numbered teams"

Bruce rubbed his face and sat down, letting the wooden staff fall from his slack hand "So that and the League turning their backs on you?"

Dick snorted as he gathered the staff and placed everything in their right place "Well there is a miniature you running around not knowing that his comments were so similar to what you always say so...To me you were never really gone"

"Great...Isn't one of me bad enough?" Bruce groaned as Dick sat down, carefully leaning his head on Bruce's shoulder "Hey, it kept me sane so it can't be that bad. Besides...Tim has managed to inherit your work obsession"

"I repeat: Great"

"And Cass inherited your stubbornness to ignore a certain scale of injury"

Bruce snorted "1 to 10?"

"She passed 12 according to Leslie and _she_ threaten to put me in the ground if I didn't keep Cass off the field until she was healed"

Sighing, Bruce draw Dick closer "And you?"

"I think it's both...Or I'm just a brat"

Bruce grinned "Do you remember any wadges we took? I think it was sometime during your Robin days" Dick knew exactly what he meant and groaned "You're a billionaire! I don't have to pay back!" He made an attempt to get up but Bruce suddenly pulled him back and Dick slammed gently into Bruce's chest.

"I think I need one of your hugs Dickie, I'm still pissed at the League"

...

Had Bruce _ever_ asked for Dick to hug him because he felt like crap?

...

Meh.

Dick let it slip this time.

* * *

 **stupid chapter didn't wanna get done**


	64. Chapter 64: Miniature Team

**YJ fic**

 **i couldn't help it xDDD i found pic of DC JLA characters from Earth 42 and they were these chibi looking beings and there was a Bats!Dick and i almost died when he took off his cowl and his eyes were SO big and and and...**

 **I'm gonna die now! *spirit leaves body***

* * *

 **~Chapter 64: Miniature Team~**

When no one at the cave answered the Justice League's call they headed there themselves and found that the zeta tubes didn't work in the cave. Remembering the time when the Reds attacked the cave they had installed another zeta tube close to the cave and so used that one.

This tube was close to the forest entrance of the cave and covered again after the League stepped out. Batman tired to hack his way in but the systems were locked.

Of course his son was a master hacker but he was inside the cave.

"Hacking is out of the question. Brake through" Batman disconnected the USB cable and stepped back as Superman and Wonder Woman took one corner each and lifted.

Lights were flickering as they entered and took in the- utter destruction. It was more demolished then when the Red Attack! There were puddles of water, arrow and birdarangs laying here and there, craters here and there, things that were usually bolted down had been torn up and tossed to another end of the room.

While Flash took off to look for the Team Martian Manhunter crossed his legs and hovered on the spot trying to find M'Gann. Batman walked around locating every birdarang he could find and he saw Green Arrow do the same with Artemis's arrows, some of the trick arrows hadn't been released.

"You worried about Robin?"

"This isn't the first time he's been attacked"

"Yeah but he and Artemis don't have any powers! What was I thinking letting her join the team?! I should have had her and her mother moved to Star City and trained her better! Roy can shoot me all he wants"

Batman bent down and picked up three more birdarangs, gently running his thumb over them. He had given these to Robin after his first week as Robin and he still remembered the hug that had knocked them both backwards. Truthfully Batman was close to panic. They should have found them by now! Green Arrow muttered something about grounding Artemis for the next 3 months as he found her quiver and put all the arrows he had found in it.

He saw something yellow in the corner of his eyes and picked it up.

"Bats"

When the Dark Knight looked his eyes widen when he saw Green Arrow hold the small, golden rod belt.

Now he could panic all he wanted.

* * *

"3 hours and nothing! Seriously where are they?! I've been through this place 30 times in those 3 hours!" Flash shouted.

J'onn was still trying to find M'Gann and Batman hadn't even bothered activating Robin's tracker because it was in the buckle of the belt...He seriously needed to place a tracker under the boy's skin!

There was a hum as the power went back on and the training floor lit up, showing the Team's names and the word fail. Must have hit it before power went out. Batman got the computer screen up and started to bring up the cameras to at least an hour before the League started to try contact them.

Nothing unusual was seen.

M'Gann baking, Artemis and Wally bickering, Kaldur at the pool, Conner watching TV and Robin doing his tricks and flips on the trapeze set in the gym. He did one last flip before landing and then ran out of the room.

Robin had appeared in the brief room when Wally had run in front of him blocking the path to the zeta tubes, demanding to know where Robin was going. Batman managed to get the sound working finally.

 _"-said it last time and the time before that! I get the same reply that you wanna spent time with Bats!"_

 _"And this is bothering you because?"_

 _"Are you dropping out of the Team the gentle way?!"_

 _Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead muttering something in Romani "Dude for the 50 000th time! English!"_

 _"You're so not whelmed" Robin grinned when Wally's head fell into his hands and he groaned 'That's not english either!' "Besides I got an alert in Gotham and Batman is to busy with the League"_

 _"So? Can't the cops handle it?!"_

 _"Killer Croc?"_

 _"...Forget I ever mentioned it"_

Batman paused the recording and got the street camera recording of the Killer Croc fight, true enough Robin appeared on the scene and bystanders gaped in shock as Croc got more and more tired, always jumping when Robin's laugh was heard before the finish blow came and Robin landed on Croc's back slamming a inhibitor collar around his neck.

"I keep forgetting that he doesn't have powers" Jordan said as Robin appeared in the cave again "Wait- Why did Robin tense up?"

Batman had seen it too and felt his heart stop when a blast came from nowhere and hit one of the tubes. Robin manged to avoid the blast for at least 10 minuets before he left the room. The cameras went out soon after. "What happened?" Canary asked "Somehow the recording has been cut and edited. We're missing 15 minuets from when Robin left the cave and fought Killer Croc"

"Can you restore it?"

"Maybe, but I have to do it from the Batcave and- * _groan*_ Please don't tell me the generator is burning?"

Hal blinked before he tensed "I didn't imagine him!" He shouted and flew off towards the hanger where the generator was located. Aquaman had already put out the fire and was examining something "It's one of Robin's birdarangs, I heard it just a second before it hit the generator. The Team must be in the ventilation system, Batman didn't find them because Robin might have turned off the motion sensors"

Superman frowned "The cave isn't lined with lead, my x-ray should have found them?"

Captain Atom groaned "Because of their new suit upgrade! Press the emblems and a thin shield will appear around them! We added that the last time they were discovered with x-ray" Superman sighed and used his hearing instead. He frowned again "Zatara...Did you let Zatanna in the cave?"

"No?"

"I can hear 7 heart beats instead of 6...She must have arrived during those missing 15 minuets in the recording"

Batman sighed and looked up when he felt the familiar stare. "Robin! It's Me! And the League!"

 _"Batman!"_

To their shock a...Miniature Robin landed in Batman's arms! "Look at me! I'm even tinier then before I got hit by that weirdo blaster!" Robin pouted at his father, who blinked several times but still couldn't believe what he saw "The others are the same, we've been hiding in the ventilation since then. M'Gann managed to sneak to the kitchen and get some food and drinks so we haven't starved"

* * *

"2 WEEKS?!"

"Well you kids manages to achieve the impossible and this is one of them!" GA shouted, he had to restrain himself from snatching up Artemis when she pouted.

She looked so adorable it was ridiculous!

Robin was sitting on Batman's shoulders looking at the screen and sometimes he would mumbled a thing or two in Batman's ear. Finally the screen closed and Batman got up "Alright we can't leave the Team alone like this and the cave will need at least a month of reconstruction"

"Add holding cells while you're at it so we can toss Wally in there" Conner muttered and Wally struggled to get out of his uncle's arms "My wife is going to kill me if she sees him like this!" Flash suddenly realized and Wally stiffed before he too paled "Forget you what about me?!"

Robin sighed and let his head fall between the cowl ears "Can we sneak away while they are yapping? I've had enough bickering for today"

Batman grunted in agreement and disappeared in the shadows.

"Oh come on! How does Batman do that?!" Hal shouted.

* * *

Iris gaped at the two for at least 5 minuets before reaching her arms out "Barry you're on dinner duty tonight, hand over Wally"

"Yes honey" He gulped and speed away as Iris sat down on the couch.

"What happened this time?"

Wally frowned as he thought back "Normal day at the cave, no missions, I tired to stop Robin from leaving but he was heading to Gotham because of Killer Croc had escaped, after he left the alarms sounded and this...I don't know what he was but he fired this weird blaster at us and then waited for Robin. After he was hit we sneaked him into the ventilation where the rest of us had hidden"

"And then we came, checking why no one answered our calls" Barry said as he came out with the pizza menu.

"Yeah...And Robin is _still_ smaller then the rest of us!" Wally grinned.

Barry chuckled "Yeah, I caught that when he was on Bats' shoulders!...Well he is the size of a Robin now"

They all cracked up laughing.

* * *

"Oh my Master Bruce, found a little Robin?" Alfred chuckled when he saw Dick, fitting perfectly in the crock of Bruce's arm "Not funny Alfred, I'm still smaller then the others!"

Bruce chuckled and bounced his son gently "So this is what you were as a baby?"

Dick blinked confused before he was beat red in the face and shoved Bruce's cape over him "Bruuuuce!"

The bat chuckled as he uncovered his son "Let's wait 2 weeks and see if it fades by itself"

"But I hate catch up work!"

Bruce laughed and lifted Dick so their forehead were pressed together "I'll see if the school can't send the work home or hook up a system for online classes, you'll still attend and won't miss anything"

"How do I know you won't shove me in a pocket and be taken to W-E?" Dick narrowed his eyes but that imp smile was threatening to break out. Bruce laughed at the mere thought and gently hugged him "As long as I can keep an eye on you, in this size I'm 5 times more worried about you"

Dick pouted "I will reach your height one day!"

 _*Snort*_ "You can try squirt, you can try"

Dick narrowed his eyes to make a bat glare but that effect was ruined when he yawed. He hummed sleepily when he felt Bruce's ungloved hand run gently over his head and rest on his cheek "Go to sleep Dick" He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Nothing will harm you"

* * *

"Don't bring me to Mom" Artemis muttered.

"And get castrated?! Honey you're staying with me until we're sure you change back on your own"

"What about school?"

"I'll have them send the work over, can't you do them online and send them to your teachers?"

Artemis frowned from her place on Oliver's arm as he fiddled with his keys to unlock the door, unlike Bruce he didn't have a butler. "Maybe...If we told them you insisted I'd visit but then we have to make up another story if news got out that Oliver Queen's niece goes to Gotham Academy instead of a school in Star City"

Oliver cringed "Didn't think about that...* _sigh*_ Let me call Bats about it, see if Robin doesn't have a good idea"

"Robin?"

"Where else did we get the 'Green Arrow's niece' thing? Haven't you learned that if you can't hide anything from Batman you can't hide anything from his kid...Who's is 3 times worse then Bats!"

* * *

Arthur smiled where he sat on the pool edge, watching Kaldur do tricks with the underwater course.

He wasn't sure if he should bring him to Atlantis or let him stay here with Conner and M'Gann.

"Kaldur a word?" He spoke up as Kaldur came up again. His protege swam towards him and Arthur lifted him up and placed him on the edge "I was hoping you could help me reach a decision, on bringing you to Atlantis- And face Mera's wrath for the umpteenth time or let you stay here at the cave?"

Kaldur thought about it and looked at his webbed hands. Due to their small forms their voices was young as well.

"I think I'd rather return to Atlantis"

Arthur nodded "Very well"

* * *

"This is embarrassing"

"Still can't believe I let Robin talk me into this"

"Tiny or normal, I think he could mop the floor with you"

"Be glad you don't know what that kid is capable of! He's worse then his father"

"...Really?"

"Do I really have to pick a time?"

"Kryptonite in drink?"

"..."

"Pretty sure I know what they can do"

Clark sighed "Problem ahead: My parents and Lois. Either of them is going to kill me"

"Do they have kryptonite at hand?"

"That's what I pray they don't"

"Krypton help us" Conner moaned.

"...Fortress of Solitude?"

"Yes!"

Superman changed coarse, feeling Superboy's small arms tighten a little around his neck where he was on Superman's back.

* * *

"This is a new experience! Is this how small Earth children are at first?"

"I believe you are what they call a 'toddler' at this size"

M'Gann used her powers to levitate two plates into the oven filled with cookies. "Ask Batman, he's Robin's father right?"

J'onn went still for a moment.

"Perhaps"

M'Gann went back to baking, not noticing her uncle's sad thoughts.

 _*There have been times I've caught Batman wish Robin was his own child...But after that Father's Day...Blood really don't make the family...It is the love the people around you have and you M'Gann...Are certainly my daughter*_

* * *

"I feel like a toddler again" Zatanna looked at herself and pouted when her father chuckled at the statement.

"Will this teach you not to sneak off?"

"I tried using my magic but It didn't work"

Zatara turned around after hanging up his hat "It didn't? Why it shouldn't be that hard?...Stand here and let me try"

Once Zatanna was in position he cast the spell " _nruteR ym rethguad ot reh thgieh erofeb eht tsalb" *Return my daughter to her height before the blast*_

Zatanna looked at her hands as she glowed but true enough it didn't work. Her father sighed "Well, sorcery is off the list then. Good news to Batman I guess"

"So it's tech?"

"Most likely"

Zatanna groaned.

Batman hates anything magic related.

Magic users hates anything tech related.

Metas hates both.

* * *

3 weeks passed before the League started to find a way to change the Team back.

Robin was a little ball of batglaring doom up on the rafters it made them nervous, Batman's lips twitched now and then when Robin was spoken to they were answered with a growl not unlike his own.

Defiantly his kid. Blood ties be damned.

"Okay, let's see if we can't change you back. I've picked this up myself after they recognized my description of the blaster and told me how to undo it! Robin, get down here you literal feather ball" Hal came in and aimed an identical blaster at the Team. Robin refused "How do we know we won't shrink even more?!"

"Well then I guess Batman will fit a Robin in his utility belt"

"Just fire the damn thing Jordan!" The said Bat barked. True his son was adorable right now but he was going crazy not having the bird by his side during patrol. Jordan shrugged and powered up his ring, there was a chirp of surprise and soon a upside-down Robin was hanging before them.

Geez the kid was tiny.

Jordan smirked "Yeaaah...We better not shrink you more...You'd fit both that belt and Superman's fist"

"WILL YOU SHOOT THAT THING ALREADY?!" The Team shouted.

As the blaster powered up he gulped "Fair warning...This is going to hurt" That freaked the mentors out "On second thought- No Hal WAIT!" Oliver screamed just as the blast hit the Team and they were all blinded.

They could hear them scream.

* * *

Hal carefully opened an eye and looked to see if the Team was back to normal and not incinerated, that was some blast. He smiled when he saw Robin flip around and looked at the others but outed when he was still smallest. They just grinned and Wally ruffled his best friends hair.

"Everyone okay? Nothing odd?"

Artemis stretched her fingers "Nope, we're fine-" That was before she was crushed by her mentor.

"OH THANK GOD!"

"Green...Arrow...Little a-ir...mind you?!"

Robin looked around and found Batman hiding in the shadows, looking like he was leaning against the wall but his eyes was only on Robin. The worry was clear even with the cowl on.

While the rest of the Team was checked over by the League he slipped into the shadows and followed Batman through the zeta tube to the Batcave. There Bruce ripped the cowl of his head so it torn but he couldn't care less as he lifted Dick up and hugged him "Thank god you're still here...That blast-

"-Hurt, it's like growing pains all over again but...worse" Robin removed his mask and leaned his head on Bruce's shoulder "To bad it didn't help me grow a bit more"

Bruce smiled and drew back to look at his son "Honestly- I want you to stay little but...At the same time I want to see you grow up- see what you'll become" Dick snorted and jabbed his index finger on the bat symbol "This!...But I know how to lighten up around people!"

"Are you calling me grumpy?" Bruce countered, rubbing their noses together.

"I'm calling you a hermit!"

* * *

 **took about all day because of interruptions -.-  
**


	65. Chapter 65: Crazy Acrobatic Skills

**Bat fic**

 **i saw a clip about girls doing tricks and stuff on this giant wheel thing with footpads, bars and handles and they spun around the bars and like places themselves so that they moved with the wheel and...  
**

 **I swear my mind instantly screamed at me me 'this is sooo Nightwing crazy level'**

 **so here you go xDD**

 **oh look! I think i'm getting the hang of Damian's attitude...thou his choice of words are still alien to me**

* * *

 **~Chapter 65: Crazy Acrobatics Skills~**

There was absolutely no. fricking. way. Richard possessed anything that was named 'spine' or 'gravity bound'!

Ever since Bruce came across that thing Dick had been doing so many routines in the gym the rest of the family was close to lock the gym, yell at Bruce and pump Dick with enough tranquilizers that could take down a T-Rex...And they had one in the cave to make some 3D tests thanks to Tim.

Dick spun around on one of the bars as the wheel moved and positioned himself so that he was bent like a C following the wheels movement.

Damian shivered where he stood and Jason side glared at him "Looks creepy doesn't it? First time I saw that I asked Alfred if Dick even had a spine"

"I am aware of Grayson's possible non-existing skeleton and gravitational bounds. But I admit it is- disorientating how he is able to do this _everyday_ since Father came across this"

"I understood 'confusion' and 'Damn you Bruce for finding this shit'...But you can't complain it tiers Dick out enough that he doesn't attack hug us every five minuet" Jason said and took out his cigarette pack from his pocket.

"Jason put that back in your pocket" Dick called out from his position _on top_ the moving wheel, repeated the C and placed him self in a split like pose, one leg forwards and one back on the bars. He then moved so that the wheel rolled backwards and Dick grabbed the handles and did the most impossible trick they had ever witnessed!

Both birds by the wall jumped and Jason dropped the pack, Damian dropped his jaw.

"How is he doing that?!"

* * *

Bruce was watching the Gym birds on the screens in the cave and honestly he had no idea Dick was able to do all that.

"No Tim I swear on the...The...Fricking blown up Batmo-"

Bruce growled playfully "Don't you dare tell him"

"That you blew up your own car without looking? Of course I'm telling him! But anyway Tim- I'm going to turn the laptop so you can see the main screen okay?...And please don't touch your coffee while watching"

 _"Okay what is so horrible I'm not allowed to touch my mug?...And why did you blow up the car Bruce?!"_

"Wayward missile and you never hear the end of it" Bruce grumbled and actually felt happy hearing Tim laugh.

 _"So what this 'oh so terrible' thing?"_

Stephanie turned to laptop and after a few seconds Tim's jaw was hanging as low as Damian's "Is...He even human?!"

"That's what Cass said! She poked his back to feel if he had a spine and Leslie did some x-rays! He does have a bones and stuff sure- But where the hell do they go when he does that?!"

So Dick doing his acrobatics scares the other kids...Who knew?

* * *

The 5th day Dick was doing his tricks with the wheel Bruce was watching in person, sitting on the bench by the wall after hitting the sand bag for about an hour.

"No comments?" Dick asked as he was in a split again, crossed his arms and moved with the wheel. Bruce's brow almost his his hairline "Have you even been near any other equipment since I got that for you?"

"Nope, this is more fun" Dick grinned and _finally_ his feet hit the floor with a thud and he stopped the wheel. "Plus- it's fun seeing everyone's reactions"

Bruce hummed as Dick sat down beside him, downing half the water bottle "I didn't know you could do all that. And it seems your fighting style have changed as well"

"Yeah, just mixed a few things I thought of while doing the wheel" Dick capped the bottle and moved to the rings, firm grip as he flipped around "Something's bothering you"

"...You shouldn't be able to do things like that and you are braking gravitation laws"

Dick grinned as he now hung upside down "Don't worry, it's the only law I brake! I'm a day cop remember? I have to follow some of them"

Bruce groaned "Do you have to remind me that you are getting shot at 24/7? I worry enough about you kids as it is!"

"Tim is heading for one of the cars and he hasn't been sleeping or eating for a while. Better stop him before he gets himself killed"

The bat was gone before the sentence was finished. Dick smiled as he flipped around, let go and landed on a balance bar. Cass was watching from the door and soon she was standing close to the uneven bars "You okay Cass?" she nodded before looking at the bars "Could you...Help me with acrobatics? I never got the hang of it"

"Isn't one creepy acrobat enough?"

Cass giggled.

Dick chuckled when his grin was suddenly mirrored. "Jump up"

* * *

 **and Jason yelled at them for a solid 2 hours for being twice as scary xD**


	66. Chapter 66: Batnapped

**Bat fic**

 **yikes O.O  
**

 **i think i made Dick a monster**

* * *

 **~Chapter 66: Batnapped~**

Normally nobody would worry much about Cassandra.

Out of all of them she was the 4th scary person in the family.

3rd being Dick.

2nd Bruce.

And the absolute scariest in their dysfunctional family was Alfred.

So to get a call that she had been kidnapped and that the background noise consisted of two men telling a 3rd man to back off and he in turn would confirm what Bruce feared.

He had to pay the ransom.

While Bruce logged in on his account he got hold of the family, Dick as always asking what was going on.

"Dick remind me how protective you are of your siblings?" Bruce asked as he got the ransom text and the info he had to fill in for the money transfer. He could almost see Dick's quirked brow.

 _Depends on the bastards hurting them._

"Well Cass has been kidnapped and one of them turns out to be a rapist" He pulled out the comlink to avoid going deaf in that ear when Dick flat out lost it and even taught his siblings a few new curses in both English, Romani and even Arabic that Damian hadn't known existed. Jason whistled on his end when Dick was done ranting out threats.

 _¤Oookay big bird...Save some bad guys for us to shoot and claw?¤_

 _LEAVE YOUR APARTMENT JAY AND I WILL CLOBBER YOU!_

 _¤Staying here¤_

Bruce could here Tim try to muffle his snorts and Steph uttered something about Dick being scarier then Batman. Damian groaned _/Great, bell just rang I have to go to class/_

"No stabbing" Bruce added. He often did that now.

 _/But I can worry right? If someone annoys me I can lash out and blame it being worried about Cain's kidnapping/_

 _...This once I'll allow it._

"Dick!"

 _Shut it and give me the location so I can kill them if there's a single bruise on her!_

 _#Nice Bruce, you just unleashed a demon on those guys#_

 _¤Uh judging by Dick's bloodline...I'd say Talon¤_

 _#I was avoiding that word for a reason Jason!#_

Bruce tensed in his seat and somehow the kids knew it because Dick spoke up next.

 _Actually not going that far...But the claws and gun was a good idea._

 _#...This family is crazy#_

 _& &Oh you figured that now Tim?!&&_

* * *

Getting to Gotham didn't take long thanks to Dick using Batman's teleportation code (again) and ended up close to the drop point.

It felt odd wearing the cowl again but it was needed.

Bruce had to be seen as the worried father when he and Alfred arrived so it was up to Dick to play it out well. Make it look like he was the only Batman around and that the Wayne family secret _stayed_ secret.

Beside him Robin sneaked under the cape and poked his head out "I missed this"

Dick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Robin "What? Hiding under the cape or me in the cowl"

"Both, father doesn't do it much. I didn't know how cold it could be until-"

 _Until you left._

Dick was quiet for a moment before smiling "When this is over...I'll give it a deep thinking okay?"

Keep on as Nightwing or go back to the cowl.

 _Car's pulling up and the thugs are- Oh nonononono_

Batman frowned "Hood?"

 _Joker has the_ _gun_ _at_ _Cassandra's_ _temple!_

Really universe? Really?!

When Bruce stepped out he swore his heart was going in cardiac arrest when he saw Joker hold the gun against Cassandra's head. She had a bruise on her cheek but other wise she looked unharmed, two of the kidnappers was holding her arms and the third was playing with the fly of his pants.

"Well well well! Let's see if it's really one billion dollars in that case" Joker said.

The bats watching on the roofs either lost their balance, jaw or breath.

One BILLION?! (1 000 000 000)

Hell usually it would stay under 5 000 000 (five thousand) when Dick was kidnapped during his Robin days. The others would be found before a ransom could be set.

Damian wasn't kidnapped much anymore in either persona because Dick would go Trigon on the thugs.

Did Bruce drain one of his accounts?!

Bruce tossed the suit case and Joker stopped it with his foot, bent down and took a look himself. He was quiet for once and his face would change a few times but Bruce only had eyes on Cass and she only had eyes on Dick standing close by in his Batman suit. Cass's lips twitched when she saw Damian peak out from the cape, he looked so small.

Thou Dick was probably the size a pixie doing the same when he was Robin.

"Well, I can't complain but it looks like-"

"Two billion. Return my daughter"

And the clown grinned and loaded the gun.

Of course he wouldn't hold his word.

Robin shouted when a black blur shot towards them and grabbed Joker by the neck and the clown stopped laughing when he noticed the teeth and the red eyes...

Vampire.

They both disappeared.

* * *

Bruce was pacing around the cave waiting for Dick to turn up again but it had already been 4 hours since they got home. Cass was snuggled under Bruce's cape and sitting by the computers. Tim and Steph was checking the Batmobile engine and Jason taught Damian how to do some acrobat trick he had learned from Dick.

Even thou they all busied themselves with something their minds were on Dick.

How long had he been like that?

How had they not known. He was out during the day, garlic and what ever crap that vampires hated had no effect...He wasn't a pile of ash.

"Did you really pay two billion?" Cass finally asked.

Jason landed in the net "Yeah what was that?! I though my lungs turned raisin! I never got that high when it was one of us!"

Bruce finally stopped pacing as he thought back "Actually once when Dick was kidnapped it hit 3 million, 1 million to each of the kidnappers. It was about...8 months after I took him in. Afterwards he spent a week learning the difference in how many zeros there are in those kind of things"

Tim turned to Damian "And how much did they demand for you? I wasn't in Gotham much at the time"

"They never got the ransom"

"Oh?"

"They are still in casts at the hospitals"

Tim whistled "I think Dick is worst when it comes to kidnapping"

Bruce crocked a brow "Were we any better 2 months ago?"

Jason opened his mouth but at that moment the flying batmobile landed on it's pad and Dick shot out. When he landed the cape was open and showed his blood covered front, his hands were bloody and he looked as close to inhuman as he could. Sure he wasn't as muscular as Bruce but he was scary none the less.

"I take it Joker is-"

"Alive, just shaking like a maracas in his Arkham cell. Think I scared everyone within those walls dragging him in" Dick muttered as he tossed the bloody suit in the trash container where they threw ruined suits or if Alfred's magic skills couldn't remove the blood. "Heard you went ballistic whenever Damian was taken"

"Tittle-tattel on me now lil'D? That didn't take long" Dick ruffled Damian's hair as he walked to the showers. "Gordon is calling you"

Bruce looked at the computers "No he isn't-...Did you go psychic while I was gone?!" He didn't get an answer but he had five sources in front of him as he pressed a key "Jim" Cass crocked a brow at the sudden Batman voice. He changed personality quick.

 _Batman, heard Nightwing was out in his batsuit again beating the life out of Joker. Do you want the list of injuries he managed to inflict before we arrived?_

"How long is it?"

 _Let's just say Joker will be paralyzed neck down for the rest of his life and apparently he was castrated too. Batman what in hell caused Nightwing to flip like that?!_

"Black Bat was kidnapped by Joker"

 _...Unbelievable._

"I was occupied and only heard about it just now. Where are you?"

 _At home on the communicator you gave me...Bruce._

Their jaws dropped and Dick froze as he came out in tank top and sweats drying his hair "What did you do now?" He asked and saw that Jim was still on the line "Well that took about 5 Robin eras to figure out!"

 _Richard, heard about your little out-of-control spree and that one of Wayne's daughters was kidnapped.  
_

Oh...So that's what outed them...Bruce had said 'Black Bat'...

Whoops.

Dick cringed "Yeah...I kinda forgot about that. It's just you who knows right?"

 _So far, I only called because I realized you hurt Joker enough for the three people he's hurt._

"Oh?"

 _Jason, Barbara and tonight Cassandra. Let's see how long it takes this time before someone breaks out of Arkham! Now if you don't mind I need to have a word with Barbara about this Oracle thing._

Dick cringed "She's been listening this whole time and I'm pretty sure she's going to murder me and there is no way B can save me"

The call was disconnected and Dick facepalmed "Start yelling B. I screw up big time didn't I?"

"No, I've suspected Jim knew about us, he just played along until he found a reason to reveal he knew. And I don't blame you for losing control tonight" Bruce walked over to him and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder "Twice Joker has hurt people you care about and both times you weren't there, blaming yourself for months afterwards. I knew you'd finally snap this time"

Dick sighed and finally looked up "I guess you know the injuries? Oof!" Jason was suddenly attached to Dick and thanked him several times "How did you castrate him?" Steph bounced up to them with her hands behind her back. Dick winced and rubbed his neck "Uh- you know those rod things you mark animals with?"

Stephanie blinked a few times and Bruce's jaw dropped in shock "You didn't-"

"Yyyyuup"

Damian had tried to hold his laughter but now he finally lost it and rolled on the floor with Tim. Jason was fricking kissing Dick on the cheek and the girls scolded him for leaving them behind. Bruce wasn't sure if he was going to drop the subject, scold his eldest or praise him.

He did have a 4th option thou.

"Nobody tell Alfred!" He batglared at them all.

"And have him kill Dick?! Are you crazy old man?!"

* * *

 **yeah it started to get a little to drabbely but Cass is okay :D**

 **i really need to practice these kind of fics -.-**

 **Ideas! Requests! I've run out of ideas for now xDD**


	67. Chapter 67: Missing and Reunited

**Bat fic**

 **i've noticed a few misspellings but i just don't wanna go through like 40-50 chapters correcting them -.-  
**

 **i type so fast i easily miss a few things but i'll try remember going through the chapter before posting okay?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 67: Missing and Reunited~**

Batman growled into the comlink "Oracle get Nightwing on the line"

 _"Sure just give me a sec"_

 _¤Oh big bird's in trouble now!¤_

 _#And you're as mature as always Hood#_

 _¤I know BG¤_

Beside Batman Robin made his little -tt- just as Oracle came on again...

In panic.

 _Dick was reported missing by the landlord 3 weeks ago! No one has seen or heard from him! I called Flash and somehow they have managed to keep this info from us bats!_

Robin started shacking where he sat and Batman managed to catch hm before he bolted off.

"We'll find him"

* * *

6 months since Dick vanished.

Bruce sighed as he picked up his phone, knowing it would go to voice mail but...

He still hoped that his son would hear them one day.

Is this how everyone felt when he was thought to be dead after Darkseid sent him back in time? Was this how Dick felt for almost a year?

No! Dick wouldn't be missing for long, they would find him and Bruce was going to make sure he stayed locked inside the manor for the rest of the boy's life (age 26 or not)

"Dick it's Bruce. Where are you? It's been 6 months since anyone heard from you. Please just-...Are you alive?"

* * *

 **-1 year later, the day Dick was reported missing-  
**

Bruce woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating and the ID shown woke him up in two seconds.

"Dick?!" He gasped into the phone as he sat up.

* _Don't let this be a dream!*_

 _Hey, I'm sorry I never called back. I-I didn't get home until about 3 hours ago. I've been reading all the mails and texts, listening to messages, gone through files of what has happened the months I was..._

 _I'm so sorry-_

 _*Oh god! Baby you're okay! My little boy is alive!*_

Dick was alive.

That was all Bruce cared about.

"I'll be there soon, just pack a bag and keep going through everything if you have something left"

Dick said that he would and the call ended. Bruce flew up and practically ripped a duffel bag from the closet but was more careful filling it, as he passed the intercom on his way to the bathroom he pressed the button "Alfred please wake up, we need to take the private plane to Chicago"

 _Master Bruce?_

"Dick is alive, he just called"

 _My word!_

Bruce flew out of his room, duffel in hand and winced when 4 doors flew open "Geez B it's frickin' 3 in the damn morning!" Jason grumbled scratching his bed head. "You'll understand when Alfred and I get back, Jason is in charge in general but he and Stephanie are the only ones allowed in the kitchen!" Bruce called on his way down the stairs where Alfred waited.

"Wait what?" Tim was suddenly wide awake and ran to the railing "What are you talking about?! What the- What's going on?!"

They got no answer as the door slammed shut.

Stephanie blew a strand of hair out of her eyes "He's only acting like that if something involves- involves...Ohmygod..." She ran off towards the cave before any of the boys understood her line of thought. "Steph! Involves who?!"

The current Batgirl vaulted into the big chair and started working fast on the computer, accidentally getting Oracle on the screen as well _"Batgirl what-"_

"Whoops sorry didn't mean to get you! Now where's-"

 _"Um...Can I be of service before you do something stupid?"_

"Check Bruce's phone record!"

Jason shrugged behind the chair at Oracle's questioning look _"Oookay I'll just check and-...No...Nonono it can't be- He's-"_

Stephanie finally found the Batfamily roster and there- highlighted in blue that had been red for the past months-

 _Dick Grayson - Alive_

* * *

Dick sipped his jacket higher up as he waited for the private W-E plane to land.

He held the report under his arm for Bruce to go through while he got some shut eye. He had been through all his mail that Cass had picked up, to his surprise she lived just opposite of him (and was now sitting beside him on her bag playing on her phone), got through all his texts before people realized he wasn't around to answer and listened to his voice mails.

Most of them were from Bruce.

Damian would text once a week about his troubles or hopes that Dick would come back.

Jason stated in his last text that it was déja vu- But instead of Bruce being gone it was Dick and no one knew who the culprit was that had taken out Nightwing.

"I'm sorry" Dick realized he hadn't said that to Cass yet...Actually they hadn't said anything to each other since that morning.

"Not your fault. You couldn't help being sent to a phantom like place" She got up and pocketed her phone before warping her arms around Dick's torso "Just glad you're alive...I did tell you how we were"

"Lost, hurt, devastated, terrified you'd find my mummified corpse somewhere close by and blame yourselves for the rest of your suicidal crime-fighting life" Dick rested his chin on her head, hands stubbornly in his jacket pockets. Cass thought for a moment before she nodded "Found one like that but after Mid-Nite had a closer look we felt relieved that it wasn't you...Worst 3 hours thou, Bruce wouldn't talk to anyone but- I could see that he was braking down"

Dick sighed and looked up as the plane finally landed and smiled a bit as a blur shot out when the door opened. He grunted when Bruce collided into him and lifted him of his feet "My little boy" Bruce whispered trying to hold himself together, gently rocking them both. "My baby..."

Dick wiggled a little to get his arms free and wrapped them around Bruce's neck.

"I'm alive Dad...I'm okay"

Bruce smiled as he tighten his arms around the acrobat "My son..."

* * *

Cass entered the cockpit with Alfred and left father and son alone. Dick was sound asleep resting his head on the inside of Bruce's shoulder. The man in question was having his left arm warped around his newly returned son and was reading the file Dick had brought with.

"To me it was only a month"

Bruce tighten his hold on his son and closed the file "And for us it was a year" He kissed Dick's forehead and smiled a little "I'm grounded aren't I?" Dick sighed and sat up so he could look at Bruce without straining his already sore neck.

Everything in him hurt!

"I don't want to act as a jailer to you all but- After Jason and Damian I-"

Dick was suddenly wide awake "Damian?! What happened?! Is he okay?! Bruce is he-"

"Talia cloned Damian but he says you already knew about it. He was called Heretic and he stabbed Damian in the chest when he protected Tim. She was trying to take Damian back after you disappeared and it took some months but I finally managed to get him back using a chaos shard from Apokolips and-"

Dick's jaw fell "Apokolips? You literally went to hell and dragged the kid back?"

"I did. A few days after that he told me that- He hadn't met you there...That sparked our hopes again that you were alive...You have no idea how much you mean to him, I've never seen someone so- lost and empty" Bruce nodded and pulled Dick back into his arms, running his fingers through silky black hair and pressing his lips against Dick's forehead a few times.

Taking a deep breath Dick shuttered "I thought everyone would be happy if I was gone..."

"No- Oh god Dick don't ever think that! It hurt so much not knowing if you were alive or...I was so worried about you...Jason would brake down if so much as 'death' was uttered and Tim made at least 2 suicide attempts a week, Damian wouldn't talk to anyone and the girls were as close to demonic as they could get...

We need you Dickie. We love you so much and we need you" Bruce finished the last sentence in a whisper and buried his face in Dick's hair, gently rocking the younger man as he broke into sobs and whispered sorry over and over. "I love you Dickie...I know how you felt when I was missing but- It's was worse for me because I'm your father and...I thought I'd never see my little Robin again"

Dick hugged Bruce tighter.

"I've missed you daddy"

The bat sighed, part relief and joy "Don't ever disappear like that again"

* * *

"OHTHANKGODABOVEYOU'REALIVE!"

Dick yelped and managed to avoid her attack hug "Sorry, my ribs are bruised so-"

He groaned when Tim attached himself to Dick's back "You're alive..."

"What's this I hear about suicide attempts" Dick growled over his shoulder, felling the younger bird go stiff for a second "Well?"

Tim bolted straight back inside where he came from.

* * *

"DickDickDickDick!"

Bruce chuckled from his spot at the door to Damian's room, watching his youngest rub his face into his brother's chest and with every rub he chanted 'Dick' and hugged him with all four limbs.

Dick smiled as he gently moved Damian's head back and kissed his nose "Hey baby bird, heard you had quite the adventure in a spirit realm?" Damian nodded and pressed his ear over Dick's heart, the sound almost lulled him to sleep "You weren't there but grandmother said you were fine"

Dick's brows rose a little and Bruce for once looked dumbfounded "Specific on the relation?"

"Paternal"

"WHAT?!" Bruce shouted and Dick blinked at least 10 times before his brain booted up again "Showoff!" He pouted and rested his chin on top of his little brother's head "I get trapped in a flippin' phantom like zone and you get to meet our grandparents" He gently dug his fingers into the boy's sides and instantly the kid was taking cover latching onto Bruce's back, almost making the man lose his balance.

Dick finally showed his signature grin and laughed when he had Damian on him again.

Bruce sighed in relief as he gathered them both into his arms.

His family was finally safe and whole again.

* * *

 **okay, i need requests xDD  
**

 **plz I honestly have no idea what to write anymore xD**


	68. Chapter 68: Stargazing and Fireflies

**RANDOM INFO THAT MIGHT BE A WASTE OF TIME:**

 **as you can see i made a better cover for this :D spent 4 fricking days trying to find the best pics and then it took another day to find Paint Tool Sai for Windows 10!**

 **if you are/have/will upgrading from Windows 7** **(** **or 8 or whatever) to 10 just like that, Paint Tool Sai WON'T work. but here is a link that will help you get PTS back, no files lost! (remove spaces)  
**

 **deviant art/ Paint-tool-SAI-Working-on-windows-10-final-548769668**

* * *

 **YJ fic**

 **I lost it xDD  
**

 **WARNING! Baby!Dickie!Robin!**

 **Characters: Bruce, Dick (mentions of Alfred)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 68: Father-Son Time and Fireflies~**

Bruce smiled as he watched Dick point as a constellation and described what he thought it looked like.

"What are those three stars in line?" Dick pointed and sat up on the blanket to look at Bruce, who was on his back with one hand behind his head keeping his jacket in place as a head rest and the other hand was resting around Dick. He looked up and finally located the constellation.

"It's called Orion's belt"

"Must be a tiny belt then for him"

Bruce burst in laughter as he ruffled Dick's hair "Can you find another one? I think Alfred's time limit is almost up now"

"But- there so many of them!" Dick waved his hands at them and Bruce chuckled as he sat up leaning back on his hands and Dick scrambled into his lap "Fine! How about...Hey! Is there a Bat constellation?!"

Okay now the kid was just killing him.

"Sorry chum, and I know there isn't a Robin constellation before you ask" He smirked when the boy deflated and leaned back against Bruce's chest "Mmmhh...How about- Leo?" Dick pointed and Bruce gently took his hand and directed it to that star.

"You were pointing at Ursa Minor, Leo is over there" Dick blinked before he blushed "I really need to hit the Manor's library in the morning" Bruce smile and kissed the boy's temple "You were right... _again..._ I did need to get out of the cave" "That's what I told Alfred! And then I realized that while Batman and Robin has patrol as their bonding time we could have star gazing!...Which is slowly turning to astronomy lesson"

Bruce laid back down "Really now? I thought you were doing this in school too?"

"But it's not the same!" Dick suddenly appeared in view with the starry sky behind him, making him look even more magical and adorable then he already was, and pouted "I wanna do it with you too!"

 _*Don't squash the kid don't squash the kid*_

Dick crawled over to the basket and picked out a sandwich and refilled his chocolate mug while rambling "-And last weekend you were to busy then too! And-" Bruce finally sighed and looked at him "You wanna pick out a day or two for bonding time?" Dick chewed thoughtfully as he handed over the coffee mug "I'm gonna call Lucius first and then Clark, have to make sure they don't get in the way or it's Imp Robin pranks for a week!"

Bruce chuckled into the mug because last time that had happened Superman hadn't dared to enter the Mountain for almost two weeks, Bruce had to send a warning in advance to give Kryptonian time to run. Dick kept munching on his sandwich when Bruce caught something small and glowing a few feet away.

Fireflies.

As far as he knew, Dick didn't know what they were and he hadn't seen one either. Bruce finished his coffee and put down the mug "Dick come here, there's another thing I wanna show you" The boy tilted his head and took Bruce's hand, they walked away a bit and when they reached a bit of high grass Bruce knelt down behind Dick, keeping the boy between his arms "Watch closely, right there" Bruce said, point forward and keeping an arm around Dick.

Clear blue eyes widen as he saw the small light appear and disappear "What are they?" "They are called fireflies or glow worms" Bruce replied, his hand suddenly wiping out making Dick jump a little. Bruce chuckled as he carefully opened his large hand and there resting on his palm was two fireflies. Dick's jaw dropped as he reached a finger towards them. One of them crawled up on the tip of his index finger and gently lit up.

Bruce smiled seeing the boy so happy. The other firefly landed on Dick's nose making him giggle "Are they dangerous?"

"No, they emit a cold light. Neither infrared or ultra violet, but they don't burn you. They are friendly"

The fireflies soon flew off Dick and Bruce picked up the boy "I've heard some in school caught these in a jar and just left them there with the lid full of holes" Dick said as they watched the fireflies "They do provide light and the holed lid is to give them oxygen, but you are right. It's a lot better to watch them like this them in a jar" Bruce rested his chin on Dick's head.

"Time to go inside, I can feel you nodding to sleep"

"Nooo...Wanna be with you" Dick mumbled sleepily as Bruce gathered the basket, blanket and his jacket on their way back. The bat smiled as he gently bounced the boy on his arm "Alright chum, how about we swing by your room and change you into pajamas and then you can sleep with me tonight?"

"Batman keep..Robin...Safe"

Dick nodded happily and jawed cutely. Bruce sighed in happiness as he kissed the 10 year old's cheek.

"Of course I will..." Bruce whispered as he climbed the stairs, quickly ducking into Dick's room and found his summer pajamas and then entered the Master bedroom. Dick was half awake as he changed and when he was done he crawled under the comforter and Bruce smiled as he gently grabbed Dick's foot and a startled chirp was heard before his head popped out by the pillows, black hair spiking everywhere and blue eyes narrowed in a batglare.

His batglare wasn't quite like Batman's but the kid had an very _reasonable_ excuse...

He was a _dangerously_ cute Robin.

Bruce joined him under the comforter and once Dick was snuggled up tight against his chest he warped his arms around the boy, kissing the top of his head.

"Safe..." Dick whispered quietly.

"That's right...I'm always here Robin" Bruce whispered, adding Batman's growl and smiled when Dick sighed happily and soon they were both asleep.

Anyone trying to take the boy from his arms at this moment would regret it.

Dearly.

* * *

 **sound up so i know i didn't kill any1! xD  
**


	69. Chapter 69: The Girl Wonder

**Bat fic**

 **i know Steph was fired and then died but here Stephanie was never fired from being Robin (mainly because Dick threaten to beat the living shit out of Batman)  
**

 **and her dad is out to kill her...honestly i think Bruce is a better father to the batkids then their biological ones (can't really say anything negative about John Grayson thou)**

 **oh and Bruce goes batshit crazy when she dies...Only it's Nightwing beside her as she passes, not Bruce. He hears it over the coms**

 **...**

 **i just unleashed the devil on Gotham didn't I?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 69: The Girl Wonder~**

 **Father**

Batman had been clear that if she disobeyed she was off Robin in a blink of an eye...

But she was currently venting out her fears and thoughts and what impulse made her disobey...It couldn't hurt to hear the reason really so he kept quiet until he was sure she'd taken a breath.

"-and I couldn't let the only man who's become my father to die and-"

Father...

Ah, so that's what it was about.

Batman looked at her over his shoulder and found that, just as the previous three, she was shacking in fear rambling about not letting him bite the dust and them get left behind, not knowing what would happen to them.

"Stephanie"

Her mouth clamped shut and he honestly felt bad when she cringed and her hands tighten on the bench edge. Her body language just screamed ' _Oh god here it comes! I'm so done for!'_

"After Two-Face almost killed the 1st Robin I had to make sure the rest of you followed my every word or I'd lose you. Heck I already lost one Robin to a psychopath" Batman pulled the cowl down and knelt in front of her. Carefully removing the green domino mask he sighed "But- Now I understand why each of you disobey me...I know what each Robin is afraid of-"

Stephanie swallowed and tried to blink the tears away but she couldn't do much about her voice "-To fail Batman...To know that our hardest isn't enough for anyone. I heard them- I heard everyone talk about how inexperienced I am and that I'll end up like the 2nd Robin! I've felt dead ever since I found out who- Cluemaster was and... I- This is the only family where I feel like I belong and Robin helps me forget the past...I'm not caged anymore"

Bruce rubbed her shoulder not saying anything. Truth to be told Batman knew Robin was all about happiness and joy, but honestly none of the other Robins had voiced their deeper emotions before...And Stephanie never tried to block them...

Maybe she could help him understand Robin.

"I'm sorry if I sounded- I'm not mad at Robin...I...You scared me"

The girl blinked the tears away and looked confused "Scared you? But- You're not afraid of anything?"

Bruce chuckled as he sat down and lifted her into his lap, covering her with his cape "I'm afraid to lose my Robins...My kids"

Hearing that, Stephanie understood the real reason for those strict orders.

Bruce didn't want to lose his second family.

* * *

 **Training  
**

"-so I chose to train her. And 2 weeks ago she almost scared me gray haired"

Stephanie blushed when the 1st Robin went from seconds to explode in anger, to disbelief and then he clutch his stomach howling in laughter. "So what made you keep her? I thought you said disobey once and she was out?" He gasped.

Alfred chose to embarrass the Dynamic Dou "Miss Stephanie seems to have found a father that loves her. Not like Cluemaster who chooses to kill her"

Dick looked at the blushing Robin and then the bat in front of the computers and back at her.

"'Girl Wonder' huh?" He tilted his head a little and Stephanie saw that glint in his blue eyes and the corners of her lips twitched. "It actually has a nice ring to it"

So this was what a real family felt like?

* * *

 **Meeting 2nd Robin**

"Uuuh...You're...A girl" Jason blinked at her, red domino mask slightly widen in disbelief.

Robin crossed her arms "And the 4th Robin"

"4TH?! What- how- When...Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Robin tilted her head a little and Jason suddenly recognized that move as Dick's, he always did that!

Did Bruce adopt her too?

"No jokes, thou 1st wasn't so fond of me until he heard I almost scared B gray haired"

...Jason liked her already.

"Oh? Can I ask how that happened? Plus 1st's permission of you running around like that?"

"You like ice cream?"

"My treat if you tell _every_ detail...Starting from 3rd's sudden disappearance"

"Deal 2nd Robin"

* * *

 **3rd Robin's reaction**

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Tim shrieked when he had seen Stephanie as Robin one night.

He blasted into the cave first chance he got.

Seeing Dick there kinda cleared that he knew and was fine with it, a clueless Jason was another story however, Cass was anyone's guess but she seem to think his reaction was funny because she was standing over by Bruce giggling.

Not that she needed to be near him, Tim was still nervous of her anyway.

Dick petted his shoulder "Relax, she's already scared Bruce for the coming weeks already and he finally figured out why us Robin's disobeys him from time to time"

"Oh?"

Stephanie snorted "I actually told him and suddenly everyone claims he figured it out"

Dick quirked a brow at her and with a _'Meep!'_ she hid behind Jason before acrobat turned to their father "Cheating now are we?" Cass giggled the way Bruce slumped in the chair to avoid being seen "I have no idea what you're talking about" He called out.

While trying to make his hands stop shaking on the keyboard.

Gotham is scared of Batman.

Batman is terrified of his 1st Robin.

* * *

 **1st Robin's confession: my 3rd successor (Edit: *facepalms* she's his 3rd! Damian is 4th! HOW did I mix that up?!)**

Dick was _so_ going to kill Black Mask when he got his hands on that bastard.

Nobody hurt his siblings like this and lives.

Carefully taking Stephanie's hand he prayed that she'd make it...But given the injuries there was a slim chance she'd be the second dead Robin...

Guess everyone was right about that after all.

"Dick?"

Running his thumb over the back of her hand without the I.V he whispered "Save your strength, you're gonna need it"

Stephanie frowned slightly and tighten her hand around his "I screwed up so bad. It was all me...I started this war"

Dick smiled slightly "We know, B says there's no need for you to worry about it, it's all taken care of-"

"I failed as Robin"

Sending another prayer Dick sighed "No you're not...If anyone is the failed Robin- It's me. I was the one who made it, I was the one who got Jason killed, Tim was forced to quit and now I've gotten you killed as well- this all on me" He carefully creased her cheek and smiled a little when she stubbornly opened her eyes.

"If it weren't for you- we'd never be this happy. Being Robin was magical, and it taught us how to fly beside a legend...Thanks Dick. I never knew where I belonged until I wore the **_R_**...Was I really Robin? It wasn't just a way to lure Tim back or Batman's way to show that I wasn't cut out for the job?"

Dick chuckled "Hey, to be honest...It was like seeing myself jump around as Robin again. Laughing, teasing, seeing how long it took until B told me to be quiet but he never did. Robin is the light that keeps Batman sane and human, without it he's scared that the darkness will come back for him"

"B..Scared...Of the dark?" Dick noticed her voice was starting to get weaker, she really was slipping away. Better wrap this little speech quick "Yeah, he was more dark and brutal. Then I flew in-"

"I hear a pun" She giggled quietly.

He chuckled as he took her hand again "You were Robin as much as me, Jason and Tim were...You're _the 4th Robin_. You _are_ one of my successor and no one will tell you otherwise, _always_ remember what Robin was to you: light, happiness, magic and how high you can fly"

Stephanie smiled, finally, and sighed "Then I really was part of the legend...Even if it was for a little while...Can anyone take that away?"

"Nope, and if they do B will beat the shit out of them"

She laughed as Dick kisses her bandaged forehead "Will he recover from this?"

"Tim might take it back for a time but- there's big chance Batman will go batshit crazy on Black Mask when we find him"

Dick felt her hand go slightly limp "I think I'm gonna rest now" _I can feel myself go._

"You bet. I'll be here watching over you little sister" _It's okay to let go kiddo. Say hi to Thomas and Martha Wayne for me okay?  
_

 _Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeee_

Sighing Dick turned the monitor off and let his head fall into his free hand. For some reason he didn't feel that heart wrenching pain in his chest like when he lost Jason, but he did feel a slight hole in his heart.

After 10 more minuets of silence he pressed the button and waited for Leslie to come. She gasped when she saw the monitors off.

"She left 15 minuets ago" Dick said before the doctor ran forward. Leslie lowered her hands from her mouth and went over to him placing her hands on his shoulders "Are you okay Dick?"

He nodded and finally let go of Stephanie's hand "I better call in, tell everyone another Robin has been wing clipped...Thou it might send Batman in demon mode"

* * *

 **Bat's grief and hope**

Batman sent his fist in a wall and cracked most of it before he leaned against it and slid down, warping his arms around himself and tried not to break down.

He had lost another Robin.

The comlink was filled with Oracle demanding more info and Jason in his Red Hood suit shouting who he was going to shoot the head off.

But Dick had probably blocked them on his end because he had been talking with Batman the whole time.

 _"Who knows? Maybe she comes back too? There's no harm in hoping for that"_ Dick said, slight cheer and warmth that seeped through Batman.

He didn't say anything, but he never had to with Dick.

Dick always understood and if he had that high hopes of Stephanie coming back-

Batman could hope too.

* * *

 **well this took it's sweet time xDD i had to find that specific comic when she dies to get it right. But she dies as Robin, not Spoiler.  
**

 **hope i did good!**

 **now...What's your favorite lantern corp?**

 **Mine is Blue Lanterns ;) and it fits Dick perfectly 3**

 **it's like he's a small part of whatever-the-blue-lanterns-power-battery-entity's-name-is**


	70. Chapter 70: Indigo Hope

**Bat fic**

 **so i wrote this, got stuck, wrote, got stuck, erased, and repeated the cycle...  
**

 **so what i wanted to be a long one-shot became pretty much is like chapter 69, just bits and pieces but still tells a story**

 **...**

 _ **Italic - Flashbacks**_

* * *

 **~Chapter 70: Indigo Hope ~**

 **Don't leave  
**

 _"I can't let you go"  
_

 _"You actually show worry? Guess there is a first for every-_

 _"Dick...I don't want to lose you too"_

 _Dick smiled sadly as he put down his gloves and hugged Bruce, who held Dick as tight as he could without cutting the air supply off "Please don't go"_

 _"Bruce nothing is going to happen. I will come back to you...I promise I'll come back"  
_

 _"Stephanie died 4 months ago...I can't lose you too...Not that soon" Bruce whispered and ran his hand over the back of Dick's head "I love you"_

 _Dick sniffed as the tears finally fell "I love you too Dad, I swear I'll come back"_

 **¤...¤**

How many Robins would Bruce have to lose before he shot himself?

* * *

 **Nightwing - MIA _  
_**

No one could believe what they saw as Hal wrote that. Robin was clinging to Red Hood who finally bent down and picked the boy up, quietly whispering in his ear and rocked him.

Hal swallowed but didn't turn around as he spoke up "There was an explosion that no one was prepared for, we looked everywhere but only found the top part of his suit" Batman clutch the said black, blue and red part tighter in his hands and tried to calm his breathing as he leaned his forehead into his hands. He could still find the sent of his son on it along with with gunpowder.

"That's why the mission took so long because we spent a week searching...But...We gave up"

The next few weeks were hard to handle.

At least for Gotham's underworld.

The bats had lost all control and when news of Nightwing's disappearance reached their ears they decided to stay low for a while...At least until he came back! Who knew he had that kind of control over them?! Some even thought Two-Face decided to finish the job of killing the 1st Robin.

Batman wasn't seen much on the streets and that was the most unnerving part. The streets at night were deserted...Heck even the homeless people had find a roof to hide under.

* * *

 **Nomination and Funeral Plans**

 _"*Snort* There's no way that would work. I'm not that hopeful" Nightwing said one night, gazing over Blüdhaven.  
_

 _"I think you do" Hal smirked._

 _"Seconded! Actually, maybe we should get hold of Saint Walker and nominate you to their corps!" Guy added._

 _Nightwing looked at him in confusion "Uh...Normally you don't like anyone and you definitely hated me when I swung around in pixie boots...Why the sudden change?"_

 _"Well because you somehow give hope to everyone in these two cities, Blüdhaven sure has gotten more hope then Gotham...Then again Gotham has a big sulking bat and Blüdhaven has a light hearted, funny bird. Get my point?"_

 _"...I bring hope to both cities then Batman does?"_

 _Hal grinned "I think he got the hidden message"_

 _"Blue lanterns it is! I'll head to Oa and get hold of Saint!" Guy took off before Nightwing could stop him "Right, then I'll head over to Gotham and try convince Daddy-Bats that his little fledgling is spreading his wing far higher then we though"_

 _"You are aware off that he'll murder you right?" Nightwing face palmed when Hal shrugged it off "He can't keep you on the ground forever...Or under his wing"_

 _Muttering something in Romani Nightwing laid down on the roof with his hands behind his head "Your funeral and forget about me saving your sorry ass"_

 _"He can't be that bad?"_

 _Nightwing quirked a brow at that. Wearing a domino himself Hal understood it's hidden language "...Maybe Gotham needs a Blue Lantern around?...It's worth a shot to ask about that"_

 _"Flower type?"_

 _"...Wreath is fine"_

* * *

 **Worry**

"...And if I've been on Odym for that long Batman must be losing his mind by now!" Dick finished his rant and took a few breaths, Saint hovered cross-legged over a large tree root with his hands in his lap, fingertips pressed together. He opened his eyes and Dick jumped at the vertical and horizontal eye lids. Saint smiled and gazed around at the trees.

"How are your injuries? Is your body able to move like it used to?"

Dick quirked a brow at the question before looking around himself and then on his right hand, where a blue ring was resting on his middle finger "Well I can try...If I fall I can just make a safety net"

Saint chuckled at the expression before he unfolded his legs and placed his feet on the root "It has been a while since I did some tricks myself. Perhaps showing off our skills and teach each other a move or four?"

Dick blinked in awe "Wait...Won't gravity affect you? Because everyone complains it doesn't affect me!" Saint tilted his head a little to the left "I am not sure I am familiar with that earth word" Oh he was familiar with it alright! But if he had found a friend with the same gravity deifying skill...Who was he to comment?

"And do not worry to much about your father. If I am correct he is much to busy stopping your siblings from blowing anything up"

Dick laughed as he jumped and swung around a branch "He's a multi-tasker! And I know once I get back to Earth he's going to lock me up for the rest of my life, telling me never to worry him that much again! But- I kinda worry about him too..."

Saint flipped three branches higher and waited for Dick to get into ear shot "He is your father. If I know anything about humans- A parent has every right to worry. Especially with the line of work your family has chosen"

"Heh, to bad the rings can't shape shift you. You seems to know a lot about humans already" Dick grinned upside down. Saint just shrugged "Ganthet knows a little"

Dick shuddered "Does anything escape him?"

"Not the slightest"

Dick groaned and covered his face "Adara- Could he and Alfred be clones of each other?"

"Or the same species?"

"..."

Both locked at each other with dread before powering up their rings and flew to the Power Battery.

* * *

 **Rescue**

80% of Earth's heroes had been captured and taken to special holding cells that either neutralized their powers or were hopeless to pick lock. The Bats were throwing to a second mentioned cells but their belts were kept around their waists. The Supers were thrown into a cell that emitted red sun energy and made them powerless.

The JLA founders were thrown into cells in the middle of the holding area with at least three types of energy fields going vertically and two diagonal. Batman was placed so that he had a good view of his kids, sure it calmed him somewhat but he'd much rather be in the same cell as them.

"Can this get anymore shitty?!" Red Hood shouted and rammed his fists at the energy field. Every punch sent a wave and before anyone could blink he was thrown backwards into the wall and almost squashed Robin who was unlucky to be behind the marksman. To his luck Red Robin grabbed his cape and pulled the boy into his chest.

"Could you please not try and pancake us Hood? I'm not sure bird flavor tastes that good"

Huntress sent a kick herself "How can you joke at a time like this?!"

"You do know it's hopeless to get out of here right?" Troia said and sat down beside Wonder Girl, who was watching their mentor try to punch a hole in her cell.

Black Bat sighed "Brute force won't help this time"

"Then wipe something out of those freaky belts of yours!" Kid Flash/Wally shouted.

"If we had something that could help us why am I still in here?" Batman called out. He pretty much shut up everyone. If he hadn't made it out yet then it really was hopeless.

Until the ceiling came down without warning.

The cells with the founders swung around and a piece of rubble almost got Batman, making his kids choke on their breaths when giant blue hands caught it and lifted it away.

Robin was closest to the force field and jumped back when one Blue Lantern bungee bounced in front of him upside down, blue rope around his ankles and arms crossed "Aaanyone say hopeless?" Unlike the others, this one was human somewhere in his 20s. He grinned and gave the Bats time to figure out who he was as Saint Walker and the other Blue Lanterns descended from the broken ceiling.

"Walker?! How-" Hal called out as Saint got him free.

"We heard about your capture as we arrived to Earth along with the Indigo Tribe" He said and got the others free.

Robin blinked as the man got him and the bats out "Plus we followed the chaos a certain family of mine left behind" He cocked his head to the left and smiled at their confused looks. Red Robin's eyes narrowed slightly as the captors returned. They said something that no one understood.

"You wouldn't happen to understand them? I don't think my green ring can" Hal asked and tapped his ring. The Blue Lantern human snorted as he got Batman out of his cell and lowered him to the Batkids and Black Bat and Robin instantly threw themselves at him "It's best if you don't know Hal!"

The lantern in question looked at him in confusion before his eyes narrowed "Who are you?"

Saint placed a hand on his shoulder "All will be explained in time. Now, let us defeat these creatures"

* * *

 **Indigo and Blue Team Up**

The ceiling had been sealed off to prevent anyone from escaping so they had to fight their way through to get out, everyone separated into teams of 6 or 10.

The Blue human lantern went with the Batfamily and cleared the path as they ran "Why are you helping us?" Batman asked as they took a sharp left, the lantern caught Robin from skidding into the wall and placed him on his back.

"We're not the only lanterns here. The Indigo tribe are here as well, one of their members was returning to Earth too. Said that her family must be in trouble"

"And you?" Red Robin asked.

"Same reason" The man smiled and ruffled Robin's hair, making the boy look at him in wonder. "I swore I'd come back"

The hallway before them exploded and a large...Something- appeared. Red Hood almost hurled at the sight of it before something attacked it from behind.

 _"Stay away from them and try this meal!"_

The blonde haired Indigo member fired at him rapidly with her ring and clocked him with the staff a few times "Heh, figured I'd run into you again!" The blue lantern called as he gently hovered Robin into Batman's arms and then...Flipped and tricked his way to the creature and joined the fight.

"Those tricks" Robin mumbled and tighten his grip on Batman's cape. He nodded silently and frowned as he studied the two. The man used his ring and in his hands appeared two escrima sticks "There! Feels weird with out them!"

"Oh my god! Why don't you marry them?!" The girl laughed and did a staff move only one person could preform, not even Red Robin had been able to make it. His eyes widen behind the cowl "No way" He whispered.

"Would if I had the ones I normally use! You know Batman won't let us use the rings in Gotham!"

Batman froze and Robin's jaw dropped at a certain back flip he had been taught while being Dick's Robin...

Could that man be-

"Aww, you just had to remind me?!"

"I'm to busy being happy you're not 6 feet down anymore"

She smirked and finally the two used enough power to bring the thing down.

The lanterns landed and their rings informed of their low battery level "Gonna have to help with the oath again ring, I've forgotten some of the words" The male said and took out his power battery.

 _ **"In fearful day, in raging night,**_

 _ **With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.**_

 _ **When all seems lost in the War of Light,**_

 _ **Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"**_

The Girl blinked at him and giggled "How is that hard to remember? I have a lot harder!"

"Prove it sis"

The bats blinked in shock and Red Hood pointed at them before clamping his mouth shut "Please don't tell me-" He whispered. The girl put her ring at the staff's glowing top and said her oath in a clear but shaky voice, like she was trying to remember it-

 _ **"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,**_

 _ **Natromo faan tornek wot ur.**_

 _ **Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,**_

 _ **Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!**_

...Couldn't blame her.

The man pouted and crossed his arms "Show off, now lets go before that thing decided nappy time is over" Robin stumbled at the word and his mind rocketed back to Dick. The girl lifted the creature out of the way but it woke up at that moment and latched out a tentacle that hit Red Robin and sent him through a wall and down an endless abyss below.

* * *

 **Reunion**

"RED!" Hood shouted and Batman ran to the hole with his grappling gun ready and just as he got there the blue lantern shot out and aimed his ring upwards. They all saw the blue line hook onto something and he swung the rest of the way and caught the falling bird.

"I've got you Baby Bird" He whispered and tighten his arm around the boy. "I've got you Timmy"

Red Robin stilled for a moment before the tears sprung free as they joined the bats again. Batman pulled Red Robin against his chest and choke out his relief in whispered words. The Indigo girl and Blue Lantern stood a bit back with his arm around her shoulders and she placed her hand on his, staff loosely held in the other.

"How come you weren't scared when you fell? You had a grappling hook but you didn't take it out?" The man asked once Red Hood let go of his little brother.

Red Robin sniffed and finally pulled his cowl down "You're my brother...You'll always be there to catch me-"

The man's smile widen, he knew the boy had figured it out as Robin's eyes widen. He had heard those words before!

"-Dick"

The girl laughed as Dick removed the mask that covered his eyes "Always little brother" Tim threw himself at Dick and refused to let go as Robin canon balled into them, warping his arms around Dick's neck. Batman was busy crushing Stephanie against his chest, whispering how sorry he was that he failed her and how happy he was to see her. Black Bat and Red Hood was torn between hugging Stephanie and Dick.

Dick smiled at them as he drew back from his little brothers and kissed Robin's cheek before he placed him back on the ground. He stood up and turned to Batman, who for once looked close to cry while wearing the cowl.

"Dad" He whispered before he gave a breathless laugh and moved to hug his father. Bruce pulled the cowl down and caught his son in his arms "Y-You're alive...Oh god Dick...Don't ever do that again"

"No promises...But I'll try and come back" Dick smile and hid his face in the crock of Bruce's neck, breathing in the combined smell of that expensive aftershave, sweat and Kevlar. Bruce sighed and kissed his son's temple, the sent of apples, spring rain and sweat proving that he was holding his son again.

"You came back to me"

Stephanie smiled as Robin, surprisingly, hugged her "You better then anyone should know that us Robins are a hell to get rid off"

* * *

 **Home**

"You sure you want these locked in?" Bruce asked as Dick and Stephanie put their lantern rings in a box and placed it with the Indigo staff and the Blue Power Battery.

"We're sure. According to Indigo-1 and Saint Walker we're allowed to keep them even if we stay on Earth" Stephanie said and keyed in the code they knew Bruce always used. "Plus we know you don't like that stuff or magic" Dick smiled and leaned his head against Bruce's shoulder. The billionaire smiled and drew them both in a hug.

"Second question: How did you find us?"

Both kids glanced at each other before smiling "A certain someones hoped their bat-luck would turn around"

"Last I checked...The Indigo Tribe's emotion was compassion?"

Stephanie shrugged "I have no idea. But I do know that this monster can hug you to death unless you have an aura shield around you" Dick pouted and lightly hit her head "Excuse me for being happy to see my little sister! Geez if everyone has such a problem with that I'll stop it completely"

"Don't you dare!" The three separated when Damian came flying and sent both him and Dick flying, all limbs attached to the man's torso "I'm pretty sure you hated cuddling with me?" Dick blew some strands from his eyes when Damian mumbled something into his chest, dang the kid just shrunk when he was near Dick.

Later that night Bruce checked every kid before heading to bed himself. He skipped checking on two thou because he knew they wouldn't be there, sure enough he found them in his room. One was already asleep in the massive bed and the other came out of the bathroom "Figured you'd want us nearby tonight" Stephanie smiled and climbed into the giant bed, sitting at the foot end and waited till Bruce was in the middle and gently guided Dick into his side before Stephanie turned off the lights and joined her father and brother.

"Is it possible us Robins are immortal? Death doesn't seem to hold us that long" She asked quietly, eyes struggling to stay open as a large and gentle hand ran over her head. Bruce chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"If that's true I think you'd scare half the hero community to death"

She giggled and laid her head on his chest "I'm going to get some vampire teeth tomorrow" Feeling the strong arm around her tighten she joined her brother in a dreamless sleep. Bruce laid awake for another 20 minuets before he too fell asleep.

For once he didn't have nightmares about his parents' death or losing his children.

* * *

 **wrote this the whole night -.-  
**


	71. Chapter 71: Little Bird

**YJ fic**

 **am i evil? xD _  
_**

 **i know I'm over using the bird kind Robin but come on! Who can resist?! it was bird or bunny!**

 **for my own sanity's sake i chose bird**

* * *

 **~Chapter 71: Little Bird~**

The JLA member didn't know what to think when Superboy entered the meeting room, headed over to Batman and dropped something small and feathery in his palm.

The ball uncurled and was looking at him upside down.

"Mishap with a moron, a ray gun and Robin became a...Well...A Robin! Thou he looks kinda funny in his suit colors" Superboy pinched the bride of his nose "Dreading your wrath they sent me but they of course forgot you carry kryptonite 24/7 in that sub-space belt of yours"

Batman had to admit the kid was smarter then his kryptonian donor.

Hawkwoman recovered first and lifted her mace "Describe the culprit so I know who to smack"

"And you complain we wreak stuff" Superboy finally turned around and headed for the door "And if I find out he fit in your belt I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" Was his final words before the doors closed behind the teen.

Superman was quiet for a moment before turning to his 'nephew' "Why do you always end up in these situations Robin? Weren't you tiny already?"

Lucky for him Hal caught Robin by making a green construct cage around him "Don't make him more pissed off then he already is. But we might as well call this meeting short and start trying to turn him back...Please tell me he really doesn't fit your belt Bats"

 _"This isn't funny!"_

They didn't have to look at the martian to know he had linked the boy up with them "Care to explain what happened? In more details then what Superboy gave?"

 _"Who gave Penguin a ray gun that turns me into a bird? And what's he doing in Central City?!"_ Robin fluttered down to the table top and looked at them all, mostly Flash and Batman. They both looked surprised by the news.

"Meeting's off" Batman finally said and to his hidden amusement and the League's horror when he snatched the bird up Robin disappeared into his fist. They started laughing however when his head popped up, Robin winked at him and then fluttered to one of Batman's empty pouches, tumbled inside and then peaked out.

 _"Huh, I did fit in your belt!"_

"Well I know where you are" Batman turned around and left for the zeta tubes. Once there and gently rested his hand on the pouch his son was hiding in. He felt Robin peak his head out again and tweeted at him "I'm glad you're alright"

Batman's costume.

Bruce's voice.

Robin tweeted again and tilted his head, if Batman looked close enough he could see that his son was smiling.

* * *

The next day Bruce had to leave for work but he honestly didn't want to leave Dick alone. His son, sneaky as he was, decided for him and hid in Bruce's chest pocket just after he had put on his jacket "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Bruce chuckled and lifted the jacket a bit to look at the bird.

Dick just hid further in there.

"Alright, but you have to promise you won't tweet. I have a meeting now in the morning" Remembering that they had shelled sunflower seeds at home Bruce got a plastic bag and filled it so it would last for Dick during the day. Alfred still found the bird situation amusing as they entered the car.

"At least we won't have to worry about keeping an eye on him"

Dick tweeted something before he popped back inside the pocket. Bruce just grinned at him.

* * *

Opening a window in his office, Dick could fly out and in if he wanted but he mostly watched Bruce work. As Bruce was about to leave for the meeting Dick fluttered over to a plant by the window and peaked out "Works for me, just don't disappear on me" Bruce said and placed two small paper cups one with water and one filled with seeds behind the medium think stem. Dick nodded and pointed his wing at the door.

Bruce gently ran his finger on the bird's head "I'll be back soon"

Maybe Lucius had some idea on how to change Dick back.

Dick drank some water and ate seeds before he hid among the leaves and branches again and fell asleep but very much on alert. It was kinda annoying that he couldn't speak to anyone without a mind link but what could he do?

At least Bruce had agreed on learning the Robin charades.

* * *

An hour later Bruce returned to his office with Lucius "-and now he's a bird? And you brought him here?" Bruce held his hands out in a gest "Technically it was he who hid in my shirt pocket and clearly wanted to come along, when I left he was hiding in the plants-"

"...Please don't say it's the plants that's currently toppled over on the floor?"

Bruce wiped around and his heart almost stopped when they really focused on the mess of his office. The desk had been searched through, his brief case open and had been turned upside down. The plants had been pulled from their pots and Bruce could see the cups that had been filled with seed and water, Dick must have heard them and flew out the still open window.

"Dick?"

 _Tweet_

Lucius jumped and looked over by the surprisingly untouched bar at the left side of the room, hiding behind the stacked paper cups was Dick "Found him, he must have stayed hidden until you called him out" He said as Bruce bolted past him. Dick landed into his father's shacking hands and rubbed his head against Bruce's thumb.

"What happened?"

* * *

Quietly snorting they watched Dick jump around Lucius' keyboard and read the words on the screen.

Two men had entered when the secretary left to copy some documents and with the printing machine further down the hall no one had seen the two enter the office and started go through everything, mentioning something about a list of those who might get fired in a week. One of them said that most lists could be found in pots or other hiding place so they had toppled the pots over, ignoring the hidden cups and when Dick was sure they weren't looking he flew over to where he had been when Bruce and Lucius entered.

Finally done explaining Dick jumped and bounced off the keyboard, each breath sound like a tweet and Bruce carefully picked him up "Here, good thing I kept the seed bag in my pocket" He said and placed Dick by two paper cups that had been cut vertically in half and filled with water and seeds.

Lucius was watching the screen again "It's a good thing you don't have a stationary computer in your office or that would have been the first thing they took"

"A little birdie convinced me to switch to a laptop that wasn't to heavy and could be carried around easily, I just place the files I need and then head for the meeting" They both chuckled when Dick tossed seeds at Bruce for using a pun in his current state "Well, it's a good thing that list was just talk and not really written on either paper or in the server. But we really need to fix the security on the doors"

Dick pointed at a card and then his eyes "Card that activates eye scanner?...Really useful if they are shape-shifters"

Puffing up into a ball and deflating in a sigh Dick jumped back up on keyboard.

 _Card that activates scanner if we have special lenses that has hidden number codes. Like those squares on the back of things you can scan with your phone for more info._

Both men blinked before Bruce shook his head "I give up" He sighed and rubbed his forehead while Lucius glared at Dick "I swear you're trying to snatch my side job too"

Dick just tweeted and tilted his head.

They both knew he had that imp grin.

* * *

1 week later in the Batcave Robin landed on a taped X.

"Let's see if he turns human now...Or into one of them" Hal said and then looked of at the ceiling and added the last part.

"Well at least we get the Batkid part right" Flash joked as the ray gun was lifted "Please don't get yourself transformed for at least a year? First you kids get shrunk and then you get turned into a bird! it's getting a little annoying!" He said before closing is eyes and fired.

Robin soon opened his eyes and found that he was human again...Only side effect was he could go bird when ever he wanted. Batman didn't care about that however as he batglared his son.

"No more form changing for a year or your grounded till you're 40"

"Please bench me for the next 3 months!" Dick said as he took off his mask and cape "You know I hate catch up work!"

Batman removed the cowl and ran his hand over his face "Then don't get yourself in a feathery situation!" He muttered quietly so the league Flash, Hal and Superman heard him. Apparently he wasn't quiet enough because two seconds later Robin's left boot came flying and hit Bruce square in the face.

 _"Bird jokes are banned for 6 months!"_

Superman grabbed Barry and Hal and fled the cave, once safe in Central they started laughing.

Bruce decided not to ground Dick for the boot thing, the kid had enough with the school work.

* * *

 **sorry i'm late guys! i've been playing games and drawing so i almost forgot this**


	72. Chapter 72: Happiness I

**Bat fic**

 **not much to say but i hope i did good :)  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 72: Happiness Part 1~**

Jason was on his third cigarette when his phone started vibrating and saw that it was Tim's chibi Robin icon on the screen. Normally he didn't want to be near the family but he hadn't heard from Tim in 3 weeks so this once he let it slide.

"Yello?" He took another drag as Tim tried to get his thoughts together but instead he blurred out.

 _Bruce might lose custody of me and Damian!_

...He had not been expecting that.

"Uuh...What- Tim I'm legally dead I can't just up and appear in the Manor if a social worker is there!"

 _...#¤% &#...Yeah you heard me Alfred! Just turn around and call Dick!"_

Jason almost fell off the window sill in shock and laughter "Did you just utter the foulest word I've never heard of in front of Alfred?! Ah man I think I should swing by the Manor more often! But what's this about Bruce losing-"

 _Just get here and we'll explain, I need to call Cass and Steph._

The call ended and Jason sat there for another second before he pressed the contact icon and dialed Dick's work phone, knowing his predecessor was on his shift.

 _¤Grayson¤_

"Hey, when are you off duty? Trouble at the manor, something about Bruce losing custody of the baby birds. How soon can you get from 'haven to Gotham?"

 _¤Bruce might what?! How- Wait...Who told you?"_

"Tim, he thought I could do something but...there's the legal dead thing and all"

 _¤*groans* I think I know what the problem is. Sometimes Damian has these 'Tell about your family' stuff and- yeah...He can't really write...you know¤_

Jason cringed as he too understood the possible reason. "Then there's the question about the scars- Oh shit they'll think-"

 _¤Oh hell no!...Family emergency...Two of my brother might end up in an orphanage because of some bribed idiot worker!...Would you hand over your kids?!...There you go! *Car door slam shut* Okay I'm in my car, thank god I had desk duty tonight¤_

"Please don't get in a accident?" Jason actually pleaded as he got a duffel out of his closet and started packing, this was one of his nicer safehouses, one that Bruce actually knew about, so things were restocked twice a month. "See you at the manor, if I'm sneaky I might end up on monitor duty"

 _¤Good thing you know body language too¤_

"Cass is better"

* * *

Surprisingly both of them arrived at the same time by the gates to the Wayne Manor and Jason pressed the intercom.

 _Yes?_

Dick's eyebrows went up a little and Jason mouthed ' _Damn Alfred's tense'_ "Don't worry Alf! It's just me and Dickie! Think you can open the gates?"

 _Master Jason?! Of course one moment_

The gates swung inwards and Jason speeded in on his bike while Dick drove in a slower pase to the garage. He got out of his car and ducked into the back seat to get his own duffel and then locked it just as Jason pushed his bike in "To be honest now that I heard Alfred, I'm glad I called you and- if you get questioned...No acrobat tricks on furniture okay?"

Dick nodded "Yeah- It might be taken as bad influence no matter what Tim or Damian says" He ran his fingers through his hair "Not a good way to start a long weekend thou"

Jason patted him on the back "Hey it's either this or another robin on the death list"

"Very true"

Dick still had his keys out and soon he found the one to the front door and let them in. After he closed the door he pocketed the keys, placed the duffel by the stairs and stuck two fingers in his mouth. When he was sure Jason had plugged his ears Dick whistled so loud it echoed through all three Manor levels and even the _lowest_ basement.

Instantly running was heard and several doors flung open "You have got to teach me that sometime!" Jason declared as Tim attacked him. Bruce was looking between the two before his brain finally booted again "Did you call them Tim?"

"I panicked okay?! Besides maybe Dick can convince them!"

Dick's uncrossed his arms and held them out while shacking his head "If no one can make me hold still for 5 damn seconds what the hell makes you think I can do something about those fu-"

"Dick!"

"Oh booho I heard you curse a fricking storm when this involved me!"

Jason snorted and made a valiant try to hide his smile "I'll just- go watch the screens since I'm...We really need to fix that"

* * *

"-And so they think this is a 'hostile environment' for me!" Damian finished and breathed heavily.

Dick was shacking his head in his hands and Jason was flat out gaping before groaning "I thought you were tamed by now!"

"Shut-"

"Dami"

To no one but Bruce's surprise Damian's mouth slammed shut and they heard his teeth click together, waving his little brother towards him Dick lifted the boy into his lap and kept an arm around him to keep him steady "Are you happy living here? Even if Tim is annoying but that's his job as an older brother, Bruce-" Dick grew quiet for a moment and his face changed so many times his brothers snorted at Bruce's glare "-Yeah I don't know what to say without getting my neck broken" Damian actually laughed at that.

"Point is- I understand why you have a problem with these _'tell about your family'._ You can't really explain that Talia is a...A...Okay usually I'm good at talking but right now I get brain freeze!" Dick flopped back and huffed a strand of hair from his eyes "Do we know when the worker comes?"

Bruce sighed "No we don't, but we do know that Principle Castle is the one who-"

Both Dick and Jason's heads snapped towards him "Castle?!" Dick repeated "That guy's still alive?!" Jason gaped.

"Didn't he try this with me after I sent 4 guys 2 grades above me to the hospital?" Dick frowned, not caring that all of his brothers were awestruck glaring at him. Bruce thought about it for a moment and then groaned "5, you broke the collar bone and then it turned out to be his favorite student" Dick rolled his eyes and muttered something in Romani that neither Jason or Damian could translate.

Bruce sighed before he reached for the files beside him "Let's hope this will end well"

Jason briefly looked at Dick and saw that he had caught on what Jason was thinking.

* * *

Stephanie and Cassandra entered the manor the next day and announced that it was them so anyone didn't get a heart attack. Bruce was in his office getting his lawyers involved and the boys were in the gym watching Dick do his acrobatics. He decided to do some tricks before he had to keep his feet on the ground for who knew how long.

"Have you decided if you should stay flying or grounded when the social worker comes?" Steph asked and took one of the water bottles from the wheeler tray. Dick made another back flip and caught the rings again "Think I might be in here but we _have_ to hide a few things from our rooms, like Damian's swords and put up some of his drawings instead and anything I have that's related to the circus"

Damian felt a fit about to break out of his small body but he knew perfectly well why Dick said that and so left with Jason to do it. Tim left with Cass to clean up any papers that were bat related, they even cleared out Dick's room as well.

That left Robins 1 and 4.

"You're shacking" Steph noted when Dick landed, she knew he spent max 3 hours in the gym flawlessly. If he fell or stumbled it didn't have to be a bat around to figure out something bothered Dick. He nodded and picked up the towel "I've had my own experience with them and it's not fun. Apparently being born and raised in a circus isn't all that child safe so- I was torn away from my first family and came here on Bruce's offer, then they almost take me away from here too and Bruce almost lost it"

Stephanie paled slightly "Aaand now?"

"We try behave, use our training and answer all questions carefully. Let's hope I figure something out before then"

"Wait what?"

* * *

The door bell rang and each human in the manor, bat in the cave and Damian's animals froze in dread.

Dick got to the door first, dressed as casually formal as he could without drawing negative attention and opened the door "Hello, we were never informed of a date you would arrive" He said and let the social worker in.

 _*She had to be a red head!*_ Jason face palmed where he was hiding in the Batcave, petting Ace when the Great Dane growled at the worker on the screen. So this was the human that was causing tension around the house.

"Bruce is currently on a phone meeting with another company...Is that okay?"

"Yes it's alright, now I presume you're Richard Grayson?"

Throat suddenly dry he nodded and when she turned around he took a calming breath "Our butler has some coffee in the family room if you'd like, Timothy and Damian are at school but they should be home soon. Our friend Stephanie Brown has gone to pick them up so that Alfred isn't to stressed.

"The butler?"

* _Don't tell me I screw up already?!*_ Dick thought "He insists that we call him by name so it a habit" He said as he opened the double doors and the woman took a seat in the armchair "Sorry I don't think you told me your name? Do I call you Ms or-"

"Yes, Ms Devon. I was sent here per Principle Castle's request about the environment and family relations"

"Well most of us are adopted and two of us don't live at home, one is dead- Please don't bring Jason up. Bruce is still- It's still hard to think about that"

 _*Great and said bird is in the cave either having an anger fit or getting a mind change*_

Ms Devon nodded and wrote something in her clipboard. The double doors opened and Bruce entered "I'm sorry I was-"

"Mr Grayson explained, he also mentioned of your two younger sons being picked up and- a touchy subject involving a Jason Peter Todd"

Dick had to struggle not to leap up and strangle her when Bruce visibly tensed "Hmm, touchy indeed. Now how is it that he's passed?" "He went with Bruce on a business trip during a school break and was killed along with 26 other civilians in a bombing. It's still painful to think about that" Dick threw in and while she looked at him Bruce's eyes literally screamed how thankful he was Dick was there. The doors opened again and all the kids (besides Jason) entered.

Tim and Damian were still in their school uniforms "Is it okay if we change before beginning?"

"Of course, I'd like to have a tour to see if it's a suitable place" Ms Devon got up from her seat ad placed the empty coffee cup on the table and Dick stood as well "I'm guessing I'm the first victim and tour guide?"

"Correct"

On their way to Dick's room they could hear her pen touch the clipboard till they reached the door, Dick opened it and went over to the balcony and closed the doors "I had the room aired out a bit, it's a habit I have" To his shock he noticed that the Haly's Circus poster still hung over his bed.

"If memory serves you were born in that circus?"

"Yes, after my parents were killed Bruce took me in as-"

"I have information that you were never adopted and since you are legal adult that action may be difficult" Bruce tensed again when that was the first he heard stepping into the room and Dick quickly thought of something to throw in "To me wards and adopted is basically the same, Bruce raised me so- He's my father no matter what you family breakers say"

 _shit!_

* * *

In the cave Jason chanted 'crap' and covered his eyes, they were screwed.

 _"You're working as a cop right?"_

 _"Yes and I've seen how happy families are suddenly taken apart. Bruce is our father, he'd never hurt us. We've been kidnapped for ransom money like any other rich kid"_

Well he wasn't wrong Jason realized.

* * *

Ms Devon pressed her lips together and turned to Bruce "I'd like to see the dead boy's room as well"

Dick paled, something she noticed. "Let me dad" Bruce swallowed and nodded, sitting down in the armchair by the fireplace and bowed his head. Dick closed his bedroom door and swung around "Are you trying to give him a panic attack?! If I had know this I would have restocked his medicine!" He hissed and finally there was the scared look every bat loved to see.

Civves or uniform, it didn't matter.

Dick led the way and unlocked the door "Alfred dusts it once in a while, we never thought of clearing it out. Call it a shrine if you want...It's our way of remembering him" Ms Devon glanced at the pictures, some held a younger Dick and some were of an elder man she assumed was the butler of the Wayne family. She scribbled something else and nodded "Right, let's go meet the youngsters"

The door was locked again and Dick headed to another on the opposite side of the hall, knocking lightly "Cassandra? Is it alright if we enter?"

 _"Yes"_

Dick opened the door and found to his relief that there were no weapons in sight "Could you help me with a word?" "Sure" He sat down beside her and while they did that Ms Devon looked around the room, scribbled something and then watched the two, noting how Dick was gentle and patient "Okay I think that's enough for you today, you've done more pages the usual I see" Dick gathered the books and placed them on the desk. "Cassandra's father never taught her how to read, write or speak so please mind that she is unfamiliar with some words"

"Perhaps you should stay then"

Cass was suddenly tongue tied and so she used sign language, Dick nodded and so stood on the side while Ms Devon sat on the bed with Cass "Right then, how to you like it here?"

 _*Hands moving*_

"She's happy, Bruce is the father and safety she never knew about and she doesn't want to be separated again"

"Is she adopted?"

"Yes, I was the only ward"

 _*Hands moving rapidly*_

" _Ward_ is not the same as _adopted_ Cass. And I'm 24 so adoption now will be hard"

Cass frowned and moved her hands again.

Dick sighed "Cass-"

"Say it"

Ms Devon jumped when Cass suddenly spoke.

"Of course I'm still your brother" Dick nodded.

* * *

Tim was waiting for them by his bedroom door "I don't need to use sign language but if it's alright I'd like Dick to be here"

"I'd rather speak with you alone Mr Drake"

Tim flinched "Wayne...I was neglected until I met Dick when out taking pictures. My parents were never home...Please! This family exist because Dick! We met him and before we knew it we had a place we could call home, a father that loved us and older brother that-" Dick gently laid his hand on Tim head and ruffled the silky black hair "Okay little brother I think she gets it- But that alone might not be enough"

Drawing back Dick made his way further down the hall "I'm gonna check on Bruce"

Ms Devon entered Tim's room and scribbled something. Tim caught the sentence ' _The_ _gypsy thinks he belongs in high society'_ and he felt an unknown rage flood him. "Right then Timothy, explain why you should remain here and what makes you happy"

"I already told you that when Dick was were"

"Does he really let you call him that?"

Oh no she did not just go there.

"He says his full name is to formal"

She scribbled something else "And what about the blond girl, Miss Brown?" "She's a friend who's in a bad- relation with her parents. I asked Bruce if she could stay here and he was a little upset that I hadn't told him before, she's like a second daughter to him and a sister to us"

"It seems I must have a word with her as well then, we have no information that Mr Wayne had taken in another stray"

* * *

Stephanie just exited the shower when someone knocked on the door "One moment! I just exited the shower!" She picked up the clothes she had brought into the bathroom from the shelf and once she was dressed and wrapped the towel around her dripping hair she jogged to the door "Sorry sorry! I thought I was quick"

"It's okay Steph" To her surprise it was Tim before her and not Dick "Whoa you guys are alike! I thought it was Dick at first"

"He's taller then both of us!"

"You still look like him"

"And he looks like dad" Tim rolled his eyes.

He left and Ms Devon entered "Yes I'm happy, no I don't want to speak about my parents and yes Bruce is my father...Not the jerk who tried to kill me" Stephanie sat down in the desk chair and unwrapped the towel to brush her hair. Ms Devon was just about to write something when-

"Bribery usually ends in tragedy you know, I heard how much Castle gave you. It's still not enough for your 5 year old's surgery"

The woman paled.

"If you let us stay here I'm sure Bruce will pay the surgery himself, maybe even move your child to a better hospital"

The door was slammed shut hard and Steph smirked a little "Offer stands!" She called out and started the hair dryer.

* * *

Ms Devon calmed down and looked both ways in the hall and pressed her lips together.

She didn't know where Damian's room was.

"I'm sorry if their attitudes are- impolite" Bruce walked towards her "The only one so far is the young lady in there. You point me to Damian's room and I'll leave you to have a very serious discussion" Bruce led the way and knocked, they heard a voice and found Damian asleep on Dick's chest.

Dick looked at them and gently shook the boy. Damian jawed, stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Dick with a smile but when he saw the two in the door way he instantly grew hostile and latched onto the younger man. Bruce actually felt helpless for once.

"Mr Grayson please leave"

"Don't go Richard!"

Ms Devon looked mild surprised and looked at her notes "I understand that your full name is to formal? Your other siblings calls you by sexual term-"

Aaand Batman arrived "You're here to speak with Damian, insult my eldest and your agency is history" Bruce growled.

The ice cold voice felt like the bitterest winter.

Dick slowly untangled from Damian and left the room. Bruce decided to remain should Damian lose his temper now that Dick wasn't nearby "Right then, I understand that you are very violent in school, insult everyone and do not partake in class activities" She took out a paper and handed it to Bruce.

The bold text was 'My family' and Damian had skillfully drawn and lightly colored each member, he had even drawn Alfred in the paternal grandfather section. His mother side however was blank...Yikes.

Jason's section told that Damian was to small to remember the passing but that they spent a lot of time together before his death.

"I don't see the problem? He writes of his siblings with respect and honestly Damian was kept secret even from me for 10 years, I was absent traveling for one year so Di-Richard, took it upon himself to help Damian as his guardian until I returned"

"Hmm, so not only do they have poor attitude, you abandoned them as well"

"Wayne Enterprises business"

"Ah, that explains it"

Even Bruce wished Dick was here now, since blood father and son both had a short fuse that was just waiting to blow the tower of powder kegs. Ms Devon wrote something else and finally got up. "Now I would like to speak with Richard in private before I leave, I believe I can find him myself"

The door closed Damian instantly faceplanted on the side of the bed Dick had occupied, the sent of his brother was still there "I don't want to leave"

"You don't have to, I won't let it happen"

* * *

Ms Devon ran into Alfred on her search of Dick "Ah, I take it you're the family butler?"

"Indeed ma'am, Alfred Pennyworth at your service" Alfred bowed slightly.

"I'm looking for Richard"

"The young master is in the gym, if you would follow me. Master Bruce set up a trapeze when Master Richard first came here, the boy had such energy he usually made a session before bed"

Ms Devon had an odd glint in her eye "He's still doing acrobatics?"

"Indeed, do not worry he refuses to teach the others. Nor does he use furniture before you ask"

"He was removed from the circus to forget such silliness but I see that has failed"

Alfred held his tongue and his hand from slapping the woman, he opened the doors and the two watched Dick go full out on the set in the gym. Once he noticed them he flipped and tricked his way down and landed without twisting any ankle.

"That would be all Alfred" He stood to his full 5'10.

"Yes Master Richard" Alfred knew Dick hated to say those words around strangers.

Dick wiped his face with a towel and decided the nice act was a waste of time "Out with it. Normally I'm a people person but if my family is threaten I'd rather go Cop attitude to make sure they are safe. I'm not losing another family"

Ms Devon sniffed in distaste and opened her clipboard, mouth dry when she caught sight of Dick's oh-so-godlike-ass. (Jason was roar laughing the cave right now) "What kind of influence do you think of yourself as?" (Jason shuts up) Dick capped the water bottle he just drank from "You're asking me to leave. A gypsy doesn't belong among high-ranks like Bruce and the others"

"Well, you have some intelligence"

Dick struggled to keep the tears at bay and voice steady "You're taking them away because my past in the circus being ill-breed and that they should forget about me. I leave, Bruce pays your 5 year old's surgery and you will leave this family alone"

* * *

Everyone was watching this either in the cave or laptops. Bruce was being held back by Jason in the cave, Cass and Steph struggled with Damian in Stephanie's room and Tim in his room didn't even bother trying to do anything with Alfred looking over his shoulder at the laptop.

Hearing Dick's suggestion made both Wayne's stop struggling.

 _Do not contact them. Even thou you're a mere gypsy you certainly know your place._

Bruce didn't really have to hear the vocal answer. He could almost feel Dick emotions right now.

 _Deal, but they will sneak over to Blüdhaven to check on me._

 _Do not inform them where you move or to which state-_

Jason blinked once, twice "Fuck it" He said letting go of Bruce and threw his arms over his head as he headed back to the computers "Go batshit crazy on the hag" He didn't have to look at the cameras to know Bruce had already reached the Manor floors and was a blur heading towards the gym.

* * *

Just as she was about to leave Dick called out "You have two choices by the way" She looked at him and saw that he had his phone out.

"Your 5 year old's condition changed and was rushed to emergency surgery, Lucius is ready to transfer the money to pay for it if you drop this case and let us stay together-

Or you could ruin our lives and let your child die"

* * *

 **4.277 words O.O**

 **I'd better split this...*time 07:32 in the morning*  
**

 **...breakfast then bed!**

 **EDIT: i realized i wrote 5'2 which is Damian's hight and not 5'10 which is Dick -.-**


	73. Chapter 73: Happiness II

**Bat fic**

 **Will they stay together or will they be separated?**

 **Or will Bruce keep his kids only to lose Dick?**

 **Note that Bruce seems uncharacteristically emotional in these two parts and also note that there's a lot of texting conversations so things like coz, atm...any alternate text word will appear...well not when Bruce texts.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 73: Happiness Part 2~**

"Your 5 year old's condition changed and was rushed to emergency surgery, Lucius is ready to transfer the money to pay for it if you drop this case and let us stay together-

Or you could ruin our lives and let your child die"

Dick's blue eyes had the woman frozen in place and Bruce who arrived through another door to the gym stopped as well. Ms Devon's hands were shacking "You are making this situation worse Mr Grayson. I suggest going through with the deal and leave"

Bruce finally moved and placed his hand on Dick's shoulder "He's not going anywhere! I don't know what you have against his past but this ends now! Each of them has told you they'd rather remain here then-"

"From what I've seen and found the main cause of such bad influence _(Alfred struggled to keep Tim from slitting her throat, wondering how he got hold of one of Damian's daggers)_ , we either remove the children or take measures into removing the influence" Ms Devon straighten her back and the glare match was on.

Dick felt like he couldn't breath.

What had he done that was seen as bad influence? Sure he goofed around a lot and did handstands on the furniture but he had limited those things now! And he hadn't touched the chandelier since moving out. On one of his BPD shift he had watched this situation happen but it was different details here and there.

There was this cousin who was living with his Aunt's family while his parents were away and he had been doing the same kind of tricks but made his cousins promise not to try themselves, then when Dick had to join the social worker as police support they had seen the handstanding and had immediately removed the boy from the Aunt's care and his parents were contacted so insure the silliness would never repeat. That was when Dick started limit his own urge to acrobat all over the manor.

Bruce had been worried at first, so used to the constant movement of his eldest that Dick had to tell him why.

No one else in the manor noticed.

"You fight to separate other families but what about your own?" Dick blurred out without thinking.

Ms Devon froze and Bruce mentally face palmed for not thinking about that himself. Well it was one of the reason he was proud of his kids, they found the tiniest things that even he didn't see "Are you just gonna stand by and watch your own agency take your child away? For neglecting all the comments about not feeling well and only find out through the school nurse? And now you're trying your hardest to split this family only to be denied the needed funding. Castle won't hold his word- He never does"

Dick turned to leave and while Bruce wanted to keep his hand on his son's shoulder he let go. Once the door closed Bruce spoke up "I had Timothy do a quick research on you when you arrived Ms Devon and we discovered about your 5 year old, the bribe Stephanie mentioned you've taken certainly isn't covering the surgery, but for the funeral arrangements"

"What?!" She dropped the clipboard and it fell so that her notes where visible, Bruce bent down to pick it up and since the papers were all spread out he used his eye lens to photo all over them as he gathered them while acting as if he wasn't looking at them "As Richard suggested: Leave my family intact and I _will_ pay the surgery and the new house renovations as a second tumor was discovered and has rendered your 5 year old paralysed waist down" He handed the clipboard over and looked at Dick's cell phone that had been slipped into his hand before leaving.

Ms Devon was staring at him before her face changed "I know what you're doing Mr Wayne and it won't work, I can show myself out as I have all the info I need typed up and then I will pay the hospital a visit" She left manor and as soon as her car disappeared out the gates running feet, light and heavy, echoed through the manor and Bruce himself took off to stop Dick from leaving.

His hand slipped over the knob...

It was locked.

Dick _never_ locked the door. Knowing that one of his siblings would sneak into his room in the middle of the night and snuggle up against the first Robin the door was left ajar as a invitation, Bruce always checked on his eldest when he was at the manor to make sure everything was alright...

Locked door meant he wasn't okay and that they should start panic.

"Dick!"

If the door wasn't opened in 10 seconds Bruce would kick it open and to his horror discover that Dick wasn't there. There was a click and Bruce ran in, closed the door and pulled his eldest against his chest, mindful not to crush the bird. "Don't ever do that-"

That's when he noticed the duffel bag on the bed and Dick's previously hidden circus things were in the box beside the bed.

"Please don't leave the manor...Don't leave me..." Bruce whispered into Dick's soft hair. This was killing him. No matter what they did Bruce would either lose all his kids or had to watch Dick disappear to who knows where.

Dick hadn't said anything but his head gently fell against Bruce's shoulder and his arms wound around the man "I called the hospital, told them to stabilize the kid until this was fixed. The doctor agreed to cooperate with us but the kid might not make it that long. Gordon has somehow found out about our little problem and is doing what he can to return the favor after you paid for everything after Babs was wheel-chaired"

Bruce sighed "There has to be a way for us to win this...My lawyers are on the case as well and one of them is trying to bend the rules...If we win this not only will we be together but you won't be a ward anymore-"

Dick shook his head "Where ever I went I really thought I changed peoples lives, but all I've done is getting them killed or left them in danger...It's because of me that we're in this mess- I didn't try hard enough helping Damian...I just goofed around and the more deaths I caused the more I started...Losing myself..."

Pulling out of the hug Dick headed over to the window and looked out "I've already rented a moving truck and BPD is checking if I can be transferred to another department when I've decided where to go" Bruce sat down on the foot end of the bed and let his head fall in his hands "Knowing that we're gambling with a child's life isn't who we are-"

Turning around and quietly walking over to the bat Dick crouched so that they were almost eye view. He placed his hand on Bruce's knee and swallowed the lump that was in his throat, tears threatening to fall "Let me go Bruce- It's the only way" Feeling Bruce starting to shake he stood up again and hugged the man feeling strong, shaking arms warp around him.

"Where will you go?"

"Maybe Metropolis, got an apartment close to Centennial Park. Just pretend that you don't know about it and I can let Clark check up on me, if you want"

Not trusting his voice anymore Bruce just nodded and his hands started shacking when Dick backed away and kept packing, Bruce didn't seem to notice anything until Dick hugged him again, whispering his love to them all and then the door closed.

The duffel and boxes were gone. The room was bare, desk, drawers, bookshelf, bathroom and closet cleaned out. The bed remade with those boring, neural colors...

It was back to it's former dull emptiness before the joyous colorful bird made his nest there...Even the wallpaper seemed to have lost it's vibrant color.

And the sudden suffocating smell of dust.

* * *

Slamming the trunk shut and stuffing the rest in the back seat Dick hoped Bruce had been the only one he had to say goodbye to face-to-face as he got into the drivers seat just as his phone dinged.

 _ **Wally:** Heard what's going on, your Blüdhaven apartment has been cleared out, Roy is driving the truck to a Queen industries warehouse. Boxes labeled in detail so if there's anything specific you need I can give you the address. The Nest is cleared too, got some magicians to move everything to these subspace places 'case you want set up shop somewhere else. Metro' apartment is being fixed up by the Supers right now. If you're not driving right now how are you? _

Of course they had already cleared everything, did Tim send the video of the deal or what? Oh well, at least he only had to make one stop. He was about to reply when his phone dinged again.

 _ **Alfred:** Please leave the boxes with your manor belongings in the garage storage dear boy. Hopefully I will have the great pleasure of putting them back in their former place._

...Fine. Dick removed the boxes and placed them in the storage under a tarpaulin and then entered the car again but this time he started it and left the manor grounds, looking at the view mirror he swore he saw everyone's silhouettes in the windows. Driving for about 10 minuets to one of the look-out spots he pulled the handbrake and picked up his phone again to reply to Wally.

 _Hurt, confused, hoping I'm doing the right thing leave the Manor. Thanks for the clean up. Could you ask Big Blue to grocery shop? I don't think I have food in that apartment, at least what I remember. Don't think I'll be doing any night activities for a while. 'sides, Metro already have 3 Supers wreaking the place. Throw me in the mix and we might end up with a second Atlantis_

The reply was a laughing emoticons at the Atlantis joke and a passed over message from Aquaman telling that he hope by Poseidon it wouldn't come true. Sighing he plugged his head-set in and then scrolled through his playlists, picking a piano version of one of the playlists and then headed for the address he asked Roy about (thinking Wally was still laughing).

Swinging by the Q-I warehouse Roy met him and when Dick was informed that the apartment was furnished they picked a few boxes and then Roy took seat in the front passenger seat but he was mostly on his phone the whole ride, he must have thought Dick wouldn't wanna talk about it. After another hour they finally reached the apartment complex and Roy helped him get the boxes in.

"Dinah left you some food to heat in the microwave if you feel like you can eat"

Dick was left alone and after a minuet he went to the bedroom and closed the door, pulled out his pj's and phone charger and chucked the duffel to a corner of the room, plugging in the charger and sent a quick text to Bruce before he changed clothes and just as his head popped out of the shirt his phone dinged.

 ** _Bruce:_** _Good, nobody has uttered a word since your car left the grounds. Hell even the bats in the cave knows things aren't right as they didn't fly out like they usually do at this hour and the streets are unnaturally quiet so I don't think I'll bother patrolling tonight._

 _You skipping patrol?! D8 No way!_

 ** _Bruce:_** _It's like my energy has left, even skipped dinner and been sitting in my room since then. Almost chucked a batarang at the phone when you texted._

 _Whoops...Sorry for the jump scare. Yeah plz don't kill your phone, how else will you know I'm- not so fine atm...Gah! I just wanna be at the Manor! It's to quiet! I wanna hear the others shout what kind of methods they'll use to slaughter each other!  
_

 ** _Bruce:_** _How do you think I feel? Your room is back to what it was before you came...Like you were never there. Alfred was crying as he took down all the photos and put up photo shopped ones (same photo but without you, it's just a space there)._

 _So it's like I've faded out of existence and everything with me? The pictures, the room, my apartment and the nest...It won't be forever Dad. If we can fight crazies every night and struggle with board meetings, school and PD (And whatever Jason does during the daytime... He might really be a vampire coz we only see him at night) we can fight this_

 ** _Bruce:_** _1) Don't ever use that sentence around me again, text or vocal. 2) I need to hit something and with the streets quiet I might have to brake a cave wall. 3)...I honestly have no comment on Jason and that theory. 4) I wish this never happened in the first place. Our family is finally together and then this slaps us in the face.  
_

Dick smiled sadly and sniffed before he felt an odd feeling in his chest.

 _You told me Alfred was crying...And none of the others have uttered a word?_

 ** _Bruce:_** _Yes?_

 _Get off your ass and stop Tim_

His phone was quiet after that and when he just got under the comforter his phone dinged again.

 _ **Bruce:** Got to him before the knife touched his skin. I told him you somehow knew and he dropped it. He was asleep when I left._

 _He's lost one family. Can't really blame him. I'm gonna sleep now_

 ** _Bruce:_** _Always remember that we love you Dickie. Okay?_

Wiping his eyes Dick smile and sent a Robin emoticon that made a salute with it's wing and tried to look serious (if is wasn't blushing and smiling)

* * *

 **Wayne Manor - Days Later (you decide the time frame here, i couldn't pick myself. Dick and Bruce haven't been texting since the night Dick arrived at the apartment)  
**

Bruce was going through some paperwork when Alfred knocked on the door and announced that Gordon and Ms Devon were in the foyer. Sighing Bruce nodded and picked up his photo of Dick (sitting under a autumn maple with his signature grin and a robin on his head and another on his drawn up knee).

Running his thumb over over the glass he heard the guests enter. Placing the photo in the desk drawer he turned to look at them "What is it this time? Richard left without a word and left no traces that he's ever entered this house, my kids are hurting-"

Ms Devon interrupted him "We've dropped the case, your adoption of Richard was allowed and Castle is being replaced"

Gordon nodded to confirm it all.

Bruce was turning his pen around in his hand and then hit speed dial to Lucius "You still have the surgery money ready?"

 _Transferring now and a new apartment is being renovated for the child's use as we speak. Is Richard allowed to go home?_

Ms Devon nodded since it seemed that her voice wasn't working. She had typed everything up after her visit and once she went to Castle she found to her horror that the Wayne family was right about him. He had paid for the funeral and at the same time gotten his own revenge on each Wayne kid that hurt his favorite students, her boss had been angry at the man and concerned for the child in need and so the case was ultimately dropped and to show it was really closed they drafted the adoption papers for Richard that Ms Devon now handed over.

Bruce signed it without a doubt in his heart and on the first witness Ms Devon signed and second witness was Gordon.

As the door closed he counted to 50 before he heard the doors on different locations slam open and running that got closer. Jason blasted through the door and Bruce had to duck when a chuck of wood flew past and hit the window, leaving a hole and a glass piece dangling before falling too.

"Instead of wreaking my office call everyone to get Dick's things back together. I'll pick him up myself as I need him to sign this and we'll file it on our way back"

Jason's hands froze just centimeters from Bruce's jacket, blinked and then blasted out of the office shouting orders.

* * *

Dick was on the balcony ledge leaning his back against the wall and gazed over Centennial Park, at the stars and the Superman statue. Metropolis was more modern, lighter and the air was clear...

He missed the stale air of Gotham, the shadows and gothic architecture. He missed sitting on the gargoyles that seemed to magically change from spiky and rough surface to smooth and comfortable to sit on. Blüdhaven was just his hiding place when he wanted to have a few days away from his family (he loved them, but he kinda wanted to give them space until one of them stopped by and hinted that he was away to much or he just showed up unannounced)

Clark had been watching him for some time now but Dick didn't see him fly inside and changed from blue and red to casual suit and glasses. Using super speed to put away the groceries he looked at Dick one last time and then opened the front door, he just locked in when he crashed into Bruce.

The journalist blinked a few times before he saw the sheet of paper in the billionaire's hand "Please tell me-" "It's over, the case is closed, surgery was successful and _this (he held up the folded paper)_ is going to be signed once I've told Dick"

Clark sighed "Please! Ever since he got here he hasn't spoken a word! I've checked in on him as often as I can and- his eyes Bruce- they've become duller every time but at least he's been eating" Taking Bruce's hand he slapped the keys in his palm and headed for the elevator "If I don't hear that cackle soon I'm going to go crazy!"

"You wanna know crazy? Spend a week in Gotham" Bruce didn't have to turn around to know Clark was looking at him in a _'did you just joke?!'_ way. Turning the keys he let himself in and closed the door, gazing around the apartment as he put down the duffel bag and saw that the curtains was gently moving by the balcony doors. Finding a pen Bruce stepped out and found Dick sitting on the ledge to his left. He didn't notice Bruce and the man almost cried when he didn't see the stars reflect in those blue eyes, now dull and lifeless.

Heck Dick didn't even notice Bruce lifted him up and walked over to the outdoor couch, arranging them so that Bruce was sitting on one end with a blanket covered Dick laying on the rest of the couch resting his head on Bruce's thigh. Bruce ran his fingers through the younger man's hair and used his free hand to update the family.

 ** _Bruce:_** _Dick is completely shut down_ _. He doesn't even notice I'm right here and his eyes are dull. Clark says he hasn't said a word since coming here._

 _ **Tim:** What?! O_O  
_

 _ **Jason:** He usually never shuts up! O.O And wait did you say he don't know you're right there?! *jaw-dropping emoticon*  
_

 ** _Bruce:_** _I lifted him up and placed him on the couch, he usually reacts to that._

 ** _Steph:_** _Is he breathing? Does he have a pulse? Did he overdose on something and Clark didn't know?! *panic emoticon*  
_

 ** _Cass:_** _Steph!_

 ** _Damian:_** _I'M FREAKED OUT AS IT IS AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO SCARE ME TO DEATH?!  
_

Bruce blinked at the screen and he knew the others were gaping as well but Damian didn't send a denial or anything. He was honest and clearly wasn't taking it back.

 ** _Bruce:_** _I think Dick tamed him after all_ (He placed his fingers under Dick's jaw and sighed in relief when he felt the steady pulse) _and yes Dick is alive, unresponsive, quiet, unmoving but-_

He sent it like that and waited for the reactions.

 _ **Tim:** Omg get him home! D8  
_

 ** _Jason:_** _That beak better be yapping by the time you enter through these doors B or I will take drastic measures to make him talk! D:  
_

Bruce ignored his phone after that and turned his attention to Dick, his eyes had closed and was clearly asleep. Getting up he lifted his son again and headed for the bedroom and placed Dick on the queen sized bed, closed the balcony doors and retrieved his own duffel by the door. After he changed he texted one last time that they would arrive sometime tomorrow.

* * *

Dick opened his eyes and found Bruce awake beside him, looking at his phone and gently running his hand over the back of Dick's head. Sometimes Bruce would gently rub his fingers in a circle at Dick's temple and then he was back to running his hand over Dick's head.

Why was Bruce here and not in Gotham?

To get Bruce's attention Dick's hand slowly closed until he had a fist full of Bruce's shirt in his hand "Dickie? You awake this time?"

This time? What did he mean by that?

Phone ignored Bruce sat up and gently tilted Dick's head till worried blue eyes met slightly dull blue eyes "Dickie? Can you see me in front of you? Don't tell me you're that far locked up in your mind..." Dick wanted to say something but his throat ached and felt like sandpaper, and since he didn't say anything Bruce's lower lip started quivering and he gently pulled Dick into his arms.

"Please Dick, come back...Please say something, react to my voice...Anything!" Bruce hid his tear stained face in Dick's hair and his whole body was almost shaking. "It's over...The case was closed, the child is recovering and I want my son home...I want you home Dickie...Please...Talk...To me"

Their family was still whole?

He could finally go home to them?

Bruce pulled back a little and gently held Dick's head as he searched for anything that would tell him Dick had heard. Tears were gently falling from Dick's eyes and suddenly blinked once...Twice the dullness disappeared...Third time his eyes were sparkling again. "Bruce..." Whoa his voice was rough. When was the last time he spoke? "Daddy?" Bruce hugged him again and felt Dick warp his arms around him.

"Dad...Why are you crying?"

Oh Dick had been out of it alright.

* * *

 **Later**

"Got everything?" Bruce asked as Dick set the alarm and locked the door "Yeah, I've looked everywhere and I didn't find anything that needed to be packed down or signed-"

Bruce suddenly had a folded paper sheet in his hand "This has to be signed by you"

"I'll do it in the car"

Now that Bruce thought about it- Dick would _probably_ have to sit down before unfolding it. "Sure" He smiled and ran his hand through his son's hair and leaned their foreheads together "Let's go home, everyone is waiting"

The taxi ride to the airport and private hanger didn't take as long as they thought it would and soon they were in the air on their way to Gotham. Dick didn't sign the paper on the plane as he fell asleep leaning on Bruce's shoulder but honestly he didn't mind the wait, if Dick signed it in the car they could file it on the way home like Bruce had planned to do anyway.

Alfred arrived just as they landed and Bruce chuckled when Dick shot out of the plane and almost knocked Alfred off his feet but the butler could hardly care a damn as he whispered how happy he was to see Dick. Bruce put the duffels in the trunk and got a text from Clark telling that Dick's things were back in the Blüdhaven apartment and the Nightwing nest.

"Dick, don't forget to sign the paper so we can file it in on the way" Bruce said as they entered the limo and handed a pen, Dick took it and unfolded the paper and his face instantly blanked before he dived to the front "Alfred am I hallucinating?!" Bruce didn't bother hide his smile when Alfred replied that they might have the same hallucination. Dick fell back in his seat and after another second of staring at it he signed it.

"There, it's signed" They both ignored the quiet gasp Alfred made in the front as he started the car and headed for city hall(?). Dick couldn't decided if he should stay in the car or follow Bruce in when the man in question suddenly entered the car again "Now that that's done let's head to the manor" "How- When- And you two claim you don't have powers!" Dick looked at them both and then looked at Bruce with those narrowed blue eyes and pout, when he was a kid he always had that look when he got suspicious of Bruce "Have you been lying this whole time?"

Bruce chuckled and was thankful for the tanned windows as he pulled Dick in a side hug "One of my lawyers was waiting outside and practically ran inside to file it"

"Which lawyer? You have like...Three?"

"Rogers, the one who liked you so much when you were little he changed my will before even I decided it myself and knew that he already fixed it. He's known you the longest of my lawyers and was happy to see the paper signed"

* * *

Alfred shut the door quietly and both he and Bruce covered their ears after they had all removed their jackets. Dick stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out the highest whistle that could have reached the deeper cave bats.

"2 seconds before I rethink the hugging!" He shouted and instantly he was knocked backward through half the lobby and figured he had Jason and Cass on his back since he didn't hit the hard floor, Damian and Tim was on Dick's chest and Steph was over Damian. Dick blew the blonde hair out of his face and chuckled "Will you behave at school now Dami?"

The boy nodded furiously and held a sheet of paper so Dick could see what was written. Looks like Damian had sent it to Talia since there was a green post it note on the left side with Damian's handwriting explaining the situation and a pink one with Talia's handwriting that the information was fully honest, that she hoped things would work out and she also hoped that Dick would return soon since he did good influence on Damian.

Dick snorted "How ' _good influence_ ' are we talking about in her opinion?" He asked as they all untangled from each other and ignored that Damian was still a koala on Dick's chest, the man did get a better grip on the kid however.

"Well Talia isn't going to pick him up anytime soon from what we understood in the phone call. Unless we need to scatter and hide" Tim said and pulled Dick's free arm "Come on! None of us have eaten a full meal since you left and I'm honestly starving!"

Bruce gazed at Alfred before looking at the kids again "Dick's adopted by the way"

They all froze and Dick blew a few strands out of his eyes "And you're already trying to kill me?"

"You survived the first hug attack a minuet ago"

"Yeah and I got a 10 year old who can break the jaw of a man your size! Probably bigger!" Dick dug his fingers in Damian's sides and the kid let out a shrieked laugh and instantly migrated to Dick's back, still clinging to his brother.

* * *

Faceplanting in his bed Dick moaned in relief of it's softness and the familiar sent of the room. He had spent all day fixing his room to it's previous look before leaving and now that he was done he could breath "I don't think he's getting up until 12 tomorrow" He heard Tim giggled.

"Did you even patrol this whole time?" Damian asked as he crawled up on Dick's back. Dick made the hand signal _No_ and everyone giggled "Are you joining patrol?"

"Maybe" Dick grunted as he turned around and laid on his back with Damian against his side "Have you all been patrolling?"

Jason snorted "Streets been to quiet but hopefully we-"

Bruce cleared his throat and once he had their attention he pointed his thumb on the door opening beside him "Massive Arkham breakout so all feathers on the streets, including the bird who just unleashed the damn chaos"

Dick cackled as he bolted past him "What is wrong with this city?! 1st Robin disappears and the city is a tomb, coming back and it's chaos!" They heard him shout as he flipped and tricked down the stairs without touching the steps themselves and was soon gone. Tim giggled as he ran after "Hope the chandelier is tightly secured because I think it will kiss the floor again!"

* * *

As all human bats headed to bed Bruce noticed that Dick wasn't in his bed but he had a pretty good guess where his eldest could be and so headed for the master bedroom. Sure enough, thanks to the still slightly open curtains and Bruce didn't bother closing them.

The moon light fell on his son and instantly Bruce swore once again that he was looking at the angel sent to save him years ago, and was still saving him- saving them. Getting under the comforter and gently tugging the younger man against his chest Bruce sighed as he kissed Dick's forehead.

His family was still together, he hadn't lost any of them and his eldest was home and safe right here in his arms. Safe in the manor where no bat would let any threat touch their members.

Closing his eyes and sighing again Bruce whispered "I love you Dickie" before falling asleep.

He was fully aware that his son mumbled his love in return and buried his face deeper into Bruce's chest.

* * *

 ***claps hands* and there we have it :D 5,373 words, longer then part 1...longest chapter in this fic!  
**

 **09:56 in the morning...**

 **i seriously need to stop writing during the night -.-**


	74. Chapter 74: Fear Gas and Mother's Day

**Bat fic**

 **okay so i wanted to do a Fear Gas fic but also and mother's day fic...So i threw both in one chapter!**

 **i almost forgot Alfred while writing this xDD shame on me!  
**

 **i know Damian must be 12 by now but he will always be 10 to me :3 he has to be small or Dick can't baby him!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 74: Fear Gas, Broken Vases and Mother's Day~**

 **Fear Gas**

Batman was frantic.

Jason had heard from some thugs that Scarecrow had made his way to Blüdhaven and to their horror Oracle couldn't get hold of Nightwing. Red Hood, Red Robin, Batgirl and Black Bat stayed in Gotham with some others hoping by god that the walking haystack hadn't crossed the river just yet and checked his normal hiding places while Batman snagged Robin by the hood, threw the kid in the passenger seat of a Batmobile that could transform into a boat and blasted out of the cave with half the namesakes following.

Robin was cursing up a storm and counted a list of injuries he would inflict if Scarecrow had managed to get Nightwing.

Batman's hands tighten around the steering wheel and he forced himself to calm down and not to think about what he might find, if his eldest son was still breathing only to die in his arms...

Robin yelped when he almost disappeared in the seat when Batman accelerated even more "Keep doing that and we'll fly _over_ Blüdhaven!" He felt a little pride when Batman's lips twitched but sure enough they slowed and just as they reached a ramp the boat became car and they tore through the streets of the warehouse sector and was fired at.

They both recognized the hand made masks that looked like sacks, stitched mouth on the front and those large holes for the eyes.

Scarecrow's men...

He was already in Blüdhaven.

Robin paled a little and forced the fear inside him to disappear as they shot out, applying a little to much force in their kicks and punches but they had made the mistake to take one of the bats so they deserved punishment.

Sneaking inside wasn't to difficult but seeing Scarecrow walk around a chair with someone tied up in it froze them, Robin started shacking when he saw the red stripes on the back and chest got down the man's arm to his middle fingers and the red bird on the chest.

Batman was trying to see if Nightwing was breathing but he was to far away to see.

"Don't think Bats will come for you this time. It's been a few days now before I spread the rumors about coming here and he's still hasn't come. Guess I'll be another one with the title 'Robin Slayer' _hahaha_ "

Batman noticed that the air was foul and tried to reach for his rebreather, hoping that it wasn't fear gas in the air but the way Robin was behaving he changed pouch and took out the fear gas antidotes.

"Sir, Batman has been sighted with Robin. They too out our south and west guards before disappearing, we think they are inside"

Scarecrow turned to two other henchmen and nodded at the large canisters, the men put on gas masks and opened the valves. The yellow tinted gas seeped out and Scarecrow turned to the figure in the chair "Hopefully you won't pull another Robin trick and come back from the grave like your successor-"

"Which one? That guy has 4"

Scarecrow tilted his head and seemed to think really hard on that "The one Joker killed" He settled on "Then that's the 2nd Robin who came back from the grave, dug himself up if I heard right"

"Ah, well then we'll just- you know what forget it" He spun around, aimed a gun at the figure and fired 5 times.

Batman slammed the syringe in his own neck and jumped down, sending all three present henchmen to dreamland and turned to Scarecrow who laughed "Oh sure _now_ you show up when another Robin has fallen!" He laughed and Batman was torn between checking his eldest son and possibly strangle his murderer in front of him. Robin's scream decided for him and Scarecrow ran off.

Robin was removing the binds by the feet and and Batman tore the bag off the head and gasped when it was a very human detailed dummy, used to practice CPR on. The bullets that had been fired had punctured the blood bag inside the dummy's chest when Batman tore the costume open.

"It's not him" He whispered before he spoke the same words louder "It's not him" Robin looked himself and fell on his rear, rocking slowly and sniffed.

"Then where is he?"

Batman staggered back and slowly he started regaining control of himself before picking his youngest son up.

"We'll find him"

* * *

"Where is he?!" Damian whimpered into his father's chest, doing his best to fight off the fear gas effects even thou he had been given an antidote and at the same time try find his brother. Batman tore his cowl off and called out for his eldest "Dick?! Dick where are you?!" Carrying Damian on one arm and opening doors with the other Bruce fought to not panic when Dick didn't answer.

"Maybe he's still on patrol..."

"But Crane was here! In Blüdhaven! What if he has Nightwing somewhere else-"

Bruce ran a hand over Damian's head, gently bouncing him when the boy's breathing got faster "Shh, Damian you have to calm down...Dick is okay...You know it's impossible to capture him when he's barely touching the ground-"

"But what if-"

"Bruce? Damian?"

Bruce spun around and found Dick climbing in from the window and closed it after himself, pulling the curtains together "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you- Oof" He didn't get far when Bruce snagged him against his chest and Damian's arm wound around his neck.

Dick blinked confused for a second and carefully removed the domino "What's wrong?" He asked, shifting Damian into his arms and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder, not asking when the elder man's arms circled around him "Jason heard that Scarecrow was heading for Blüdhaven so while they tried find him in Gotham we came here when you didn't answer Oracle's call we panicked and when we got to the warehouse he- he must have unleashed the fear gas earlier before walking around that dummy and we thought it was you when he shot-"

"Bruce!" Dick snapped, enough to make the man shut up and Damian whimpered in his arms. They had taken antidote but there were still traces of the gas left. "I was on the south side, taking down a drug deal and they had an electro jammer. Most of my equipment was useless, my com was off and my mask was affected too so- I fought blind like a bat" He noticed that they didn't react to his jokes like they usually did.

Maybe he should find Scarecrow himself and beat the living tar out of him for harming his father and little brother by using him as bait.

"Hey...It's okay" He whispered when Damian sniffed and he stepped back to look at Bruce, gloved finger tips tracing the new stress lines that had appeared. The motion seemed to calm Bruce a little as he took Dick's hand and pressed it against his cheek.

* * *

Changing out of uniform and into sweats that Dick magically pulled out some sweats from somewhere in their sizes and was making tea for them all, he chuckled quietly when Damian hopped up on his back and soon he was a little back pack.

During their run as Batman and Robin Damian found that he felt safer being on Dick's back and soon people would question if the kid ever touched the ground while Batman/Dick was around.

Bruce had found the act as Deja Vu and he did tell Dick that, and played mock hurt when Dick admitted he had completely forgotten that he had done the same when he was Robin. Bruce teased and didn't speak with Dick for two days until the eldest dragged him out for a father-son outing (not kids under 25 allowed and Jason was 21).

"You know- Now that I think about it...I think I have a day off next week...Maybe I could expand it or something. Stay in Gotham for some time" Dick mussed and set the mugs on the table before taking out the basket with different tea bags in it from a cabinet. Sort of a self-picking if someone wanted.

Dick picked vanilla tea, Bruce found some Earl Grey in the bottom and Damian decided to try out a blueberry flavor.

After tonight Bruce really hoped Dick would stay at the Manor for a long time.

"You know your room is being tended to even if you're not there chum"

Dick smiled in his mug "I know Dad"

* * *

 **Mother's Day  
**

Tim wasn't so sure school was such a good idea this week.

In fact Mother's Day was coming up and he _very_ much sure that if Damian was sent to school someone would end up in hospital.

So before that incident could occur he went to find Bruce to tell him that much "Bruce please keep Damian home this week, call him in sick and send him to Dick"

Bruce, who was working on the Batmobile, looked up and reached for a wrench "Why? Is something wrong?"

Tim sighed deeply "Well, you know Dick took care of Damian right? After you disappeared?"

"In a way he still is, there's absolutely no way to separate those two once they are under the same ceiling, I've checked...3 times" Bruce grinned and he knew Tim could see it because the 3rd Robin smiled too "Did you know Talia disowned Dami-"'

BANG!

Bruce groaned as he held the back of his head and Tim stiffed a giggle when Bruce stumbled back, he had straighten up to fast and struck his head in the car hood. "She what?!" He finally got out as the stars started disappear from his vision and was replaced by one of his beautiful kids standing before him. Tim nodded sadly and took the ice pack from behind his back, he had come prepared for such a reaction after he left the cave 30 minuets earlier.

Sitting on the bench close by Bruce pressed the ice pack on the spot before the bump could get bigger and turned to Tim "Care to explain further?"

Tim sat down beside him "Well Dick told us while Damian was unconscious for 3 days, even brought Jason here. He explained everything and- well...We decided to give the kid a chance and at the same time try be there for him, sure none of us are Dick but Damian actually started warming up to us. Since he was deemed an enemy to the Al Ghul's Dick- wow you should have seen that" He shook his head and smiled "It was amazing seeing Dick get through to him"

Bruce didn't think he could be any prouder of Dick. Hearing everyone's stories about him doing this as Batman or that as Dick...He hated himself for being sent back in the past but if he hadn't...Would Dick have changed the way he had?

"In fact I think I remember how it played out" Tim perked up and helped Bruce on his feet so they could talk in the study instead and maybe have Alfred bring them something.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Talia disowned Damian! Not only that but she cloned him too_ and _named him enemy of the Al Ghul!" Dick was pacing around the bunker and was about to head out for patrol. The others were by the railing either leaning against it or perching it like the birds they were...Or Bat because Cass hung upside-down from it by the knees and had her arms crossed._

 _Jason ran a hand through his white streaked hair ( **A/N:** he's not trying to kill anyone -.- period) and sighed "So the kid has no family now?"_

 _His brows hit his hairline when something flashed in Dick's eyes making them glow for a second and let out a snarl that was seriously spot on Bruce's "Next time I see her I'm gonna-"_

 _"DICK!"_

 _"WHAT?!" He spun around and holy shit mother of gods his batglare could have sent Joker running for his miserable life. Jason jabbed a thumb over his shoulder "The kid, no family, now what? Bruce is dead, Talia just proved what a bitch she is and-"_

 _Cass hummed and tapped her fingers on her arm, making everyone look at her "He's not alone...Bruce was our father too, that makes us all siblings and Dick is his guardian"_

 _Tim pouted his lips and caught on what she was trying to say "Dick did you apply guardianship for Damian after Bruce disappeared?" ( **A/N:** They don't know he's alive yet) Dick shook his head "No, Bruce had written in his will that I was to be guardian for you three, Cass is 18 and Jason is 21(?). Where are you going with this?"_

 _Dick grabbed the cape and the gloves and headed for the wingmobile as the others followed like ducklings "Well does it make him a full Wayne if he doesn't have to think about being Al Ghul?" Tim ran so that he was in front of Dick and walked backwards to look at the current Batman, who just put the cape on and was working on his gloves._

 _"The second he chose to stay here instead of going with Talia pretty much proved himself to me. He's is human just like us, not an object you just throw away just because it has a tiny crack in it" Dick stated and finally the cowl was on and he jumped inside the wingmobile, starting it up but waited for all of them to voice their thoughts before closing the dome._

 _"Okay we know the kid is broken, no how do we fix him?!" Stephanie asked._

 _Batman went still for a second before turning off the car off and pulled the cowl down. "Broken...Fix it...THAT'S IT!" With that cryptic not he bolted past them like black blur and disappeared to the apartment levels of Wayne Tower.  
_

 _Stephanie blinked at the wingmobile and finally realized that Dick was gone "What did I say?"_

* * *

 _Jason was struggling not to die of laughter the next day when Dick came home with two vases that looked like they had been their own kind before broken and then the pieces had been mixed together.  
_

 _"Jason and I accidentally broke these and once we found the super glues we set to piece them back together but halfway we noticed the mixed pieces, Bruce found us and after we explained he admitted that the vases would look better when we were done with them. Alfred wasn't so happy about it thou" Dick chuckled and set the two vases on the coffee table, letting the others study them for a bit._

 _"So they weren't like this before?"_

 _Dick smiled and placed two photos on the table as well, showing the vases previous looks "They were hideous!" Tim gaped "That's what Bruce said and I swear I've never seen him smile that much before!" Jason grinned "He was glad we broke them and screw up the repairs!"_

 _Cass tilted her head "Why did you bring them?"_

 _They all turned when they heard jawing and found Damian standing there "What's going on?" He rubbed his left eye and hissed when pain flared in his head. He didn't argue when Dick lifted him up and placed him in one of the couches and Jason handed him with a pill and water._

 _"I know you're going to kill me but- I told them about Talia and then we realized something...Please listen before speaking your mind?" Dick said and after a second of Damian studying the vases and photos for himself he nodded and sat up so that he was leaning against Jason._

 _"What are those for? The photos look hideous" Damian blinked when they all laughed and Dick repeated the story and Damian reached for one of the vases "They look better now" He handed it back to Dick, who was sitting on the edge of the table and took it, before handing the picture over "Okay Dami, think of your self as the mixed vase. Half is Al Ghul and half is Wayne."_

 _Since Damian had been struck in the head during patrol and unconscious for 3 days, Dick waited a moment before Damian nodded, showing he was following. "Now_ if _these vases were to brake again, we'd take the pieces and slowly, repair one of them"  
_

 _Damian looked at the photo and the vase "I think I understand what you're trying to say...Remove the Al Ghul pieces...And rebuild the vase with the Wayne pieces?" Dick's smile grew and knew the others had caught on as well what Dick was trying to say._

 _"When Bruce found us we were like these broken vases, but he mixed the pieces together too so that we were part of our birth-families and our adopted one. But with you...We're not going to mix the pieces"_

 _Feeling Damian shift forward and his arms having twitched the whole time, Jason picked the boy up and when Dick's hands were free Damian was transferred and hugged him. Dick smiled and rested his chin on the black hair "We're going to glue the pieces back together, painted it all white...And then-" Gently pulling Damian back so they were looking at each other "-_ you _alone are going to paint it. And when your done-" Dick picked up the photos and held them so Damian could see them.  
_

 _"It'll look different from these two. There are 208 copies of these each and 4 originals. But your vase...Will be a one of a kind"_

 _Grunting when those small arms almost crushed his ribcase Dick noticed that he was in the center of a group hug he usually tried to get everyone in, now they did it willingly._

 _Tim was the only one who spoke "When you think about it Dick...You're one of a kind too"_

 _~Flashback end~_

* * *

"That he is" Bruce agreed, having removed the ice pack and was holding his tea mug in both hands. Tim was nibbling on a cookie and Bruce smiled when he pictured Tim as a squirrel. "And Damian changed after that?"

"Hey, you noticed the changed yourself, that vase in question is still being repaired and painted along the way. But I think Damian can be his own person now, not having to worry in which family he belongs to"

The one of the double doors opened and the Robin of the subject peaked in "Tim? Any suggestion for a Mother's Day gift? We're planning on giving one for Alfred and one for Dick"

Bruce chuckled at the sheer thought of Dick's reaction when Tim's eyes widen and he grabbed a fist of cookies, handing 3 to Damian "How about a mixed Batman/Nightwing costume? That red one makes me wanna bang his head in a wall"

"That's the disco!"

"The red one makes him look evil! He even has red on the mask, like below the lenses!" Bruce laughed as the doors closed and grabbed his phone.

He needed to have a long discussion with his eldest.

* * *

"I really don't know what to say" Dick smiled as he looked at the drawing, looking at the boy currently sleeping on his chest. Or half sleeping.

Dick had returned from patrol in Blüdhaven and found Damian in pj's holding his artpad and was so focused he didn't notice Dick climb through the window and change, when he was done however Dick had managed to scarf down a sandwich before crawling to bed and when Damian had packed down his art thing in his duffel by the window he joined Dick and held out the drawing.

He was still speechless from the 'Happy Mother's Day' comment but who was he to question? He had basically raised Damian in both roles so-

Placing the drawing on the side table Dick moved so he was on his left side and gently trapped the little bird in his arms and pulled the comforter over them.

Damian was already asleep when Dick kissed his forehead "I love you Lil'D...Don't ever forget or question that"

* * *

 **aaaand I decided that was enough xD  
**

 **it took me 8 days to write this up!**

 **i hope you like it!**


	75. Chapter 75: Hurt A Robin And You're Dead

**Bat fic**

 **i'm eldest sibling and i don't have any brothers (just a little sister) but i keep hearing that if a sister gets hurt by someone said brother will go ballistic (be it older or younger)  
**

 **Soo if Steph gets hurt by someone emotionally (not Tim) what happens if I throw in Dick and Jason? xDD...maybe even Bruce?**

 **someone help me plan a funeral?...or get rid of the body?**

 **and Dick is wearing that Batman suit with blue details i've been going on about every time i write his as Batman (or nightwing) with Bruce around  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 75: Hurt A Robin And You're Dead~**

 **Bruce**

"Where are you going Steph?" Bruce asked when she walked past him at the lobby "On a date, I heard Jason and Dick were going to patrol so don't worry!" At his quirked brow she faltered "To much- Hey what kind of temper does Dick have?"

Bruce snorted "Trust me you don't want to know, but it's worse then mine and that's all you need to know. At least let me drive you there. I'm being called in for a 45 minuet meeting on something and they want my opinion before finishing a project"

"Fine...At least Alfred gets a calm night. Oh wait-" She ran to the family room and stuck her head in, fining Dick having a video game race with Damian "Dick I'm leaving and Bruce is driving me. When are you leaving for patrol?"

"When Grayson admits defeat!"

"When I've beating Lil'D for the 5th time!"

She sighed as she met Bruce by the car "Both D's are trying to slaughter each other in video game, Jason might be hogging Tim as a patrol partner" "No he won't, he's been making several deals and even begged me to place Dick as his partner this week"

"Begged?"

"I thought he accidentally breathed a drug on patrol but he was honest"

"Huh...Guess he does care...He's just the kind who know when to give people time until they start asking him to come over...Unlike Dick who is like a leech"

Bruce chuckled as they drove past the gates "So where am I gonna drop you off? And who are you going with?" The whole ride was filled with questions, replies and fatherly concern "It's that one! On the right" Stephanie pointed, Bruce noticed some one was waiting for her and got out of the car himself.

"Bruce?" He winked at her before walking over "Hey Stepha- Mr Wayne-" He gulped at the sight of the 6'2 man and Stephanie didn't bother stifle her giggles "If I hear anything negative about tonight- be aware that it will not end well for you. I'm not sure I can stop my two eldest sons from killing you...One of them is a cop too"

"Yes Sir!"

Not trusting the reply but let it slide Bruce turned to Stephanie "Be careful okay? Wayne Enterprises isn't far from here if you want a ride home later" Kissing her forehead he headed back to the car and drove off.

"L-Let's g-go then Miss Wayne...Did you purposely hold back who your father was?!"

"Mmmaybe" She smiled "I saw the way you behave to other girls at the gala last week Dave, I just wanted to warn you what could happen if you acted like that towards me"

She headed into the restaurant and Dave turned his eyes heavenwards "Is this what people call _'Karma bites you in the ass'_?"

* * *

 **Dick**

"I don't like this Steph" He growled as he waited with Stephanie by the movie theater for her date. She sighed for the second time and hugged his arm "Relax Dick! Bruce has already scared the snot out of him!"

Dave running before Dick could answer "Stephanie! Sorry I'm late and- is this a friend?"

"Well-" She cringed with a smile as Dick's blue eyes pierced the younger male "Remember those two eldest sons? This is Richard and he's the firstborn of us! He wanted to be sure I was safe" Dave gulped as Dick gently untangled Stephanie from him "If I hear you hurt her you better hope I don't have my police gun near because I will brake protocol and use it"

Stephanie sighed "Oh brother! I'm starting to dread if he meets Jason!"

* * *

 **Jason  
**

"If Dick and Bruce have already scared the shit out of him what do you need me for?" Jason asked as they headed for the museum "Well, after Dick I really didn't want to but then I wondered how different these three meeting can be...So I chose to tell you about their meetings before you-"

"Met him myself and you told me about the previous two. Then I get it- So when was he gonna come?"

Jason had his hands in his jeans pockets and Stephanie was hooking one of her arms in his as they walked. When they neared the stairs leading to the main entrance she stopped suddenly and that made Jason look at her. "You're not armed are you?"

"Sis...This freaking family is a walking armory. I'm still wondering where the hell Dickie got that fricking bazooka from because I swear to God I don't fit one in my belt! Or in this Jacket" He lifted it a bit and she could see some hidden pockets in it and under his t-shirt both his guns were holstered. "So what's with the sudden stop and question? You know I'm always car-"

"Stephanie?! Oh..Um...I can explain!" "Dave who is this?!"

Jason looked up and he and the girl beside Dave shared an understanding look before turning to Dave "Double booked or a 'gentle' breakup?" Jason asked calmly as the girl beside Dave crossed her arms. "Um...Actually they both are used for-"

SLAP!

Jason shook his head "I've got something better then a little slap" The girl quirked a brow and Jason didn't even blink as he wiped out one of his guns that had silencer on and shot Dave in the foot "I want to go a little above the knee but I'm not really sure if his parents are higher rank then Bruce Wayne"

Dave looked at him and paled even more "You're- Jason?!"

"And you just hurt my little sister" The ex-Boy Wonder growled.

* * *

"Don't tell anyone" Stephanie mumbled as they entered the ice cream shop and found a booth to sit "My beak is sealed but I think they know already, I saw one of the cameras move towards us and the little light blinked in morse code"

"What did it say?"

"Dick said Bruce allowed the shot"

Broken out of her depression Stephanie gaped "Bruce told you to-"

"Yep, and-"

"Where's the monster?!"

Stephanie jumped and found Damian suddenly holding Jason's jacket pressing nose to nose "I heard from Grayson what happened now where is that freak?!" "At the hospital as I have told you 5 times already Dami" Dick sighed and easily pluck Damian off by the neck, sighing when the 10 year old growled and muttered curses in arabic "My god am I glad you two are calm right now" Dick sighed at Tim and Cass, the later sliding into the booth beside Steph and hugged the blonde.

"Would someone explain?" She looked at Tim, who shrugged "Only that Dick was right about one certain thing"

"Namely?" The man in question asked while having a batglare match with the current Robin and Jason cackled at them, sending a photo and a text to Bruce with ' _Who will win this? I can't tell! xD (Reply: Dick, you should know that by now. He did tame Damian after all)_

"That Bats sticks together, hurt a Robin and that person is dead" Tim smiled and nudged Jason a bit so he could sit down. Damian finally gave up the glaring match and Jason grinned ' _Dick won!' (Reply: Told you. Hell even Alfred and I can't win)_

Watching her siblings gently mess around and switched places with Cass so she could lean again her Batman Steph smiled "Good thing we're blood then!" Jason lost it and while his arms were around his mid section his head met the table, Tim shrugged as if to say _'good point',_ Cass slumped down and giggled violently, Damian was blushing a bit on Dick's left side while Stephanie was pressed against his right.

Dick smirked at her "I thought you were innocent!"

"Is your nickname innocent?!" She fired back with a grin.

"I'm not responsible if we have to bury Jason again"

"...Jason breath damn it!"

* * *

Bruce was heading towards the cave when he found the living room door ajar and when he stopped to take a look he smiled.

Always pitying his eldest for being the human pillow, he still wondered how his kids could entangle themselves like that! He quietly gathered some blankets and covered each batkid, taking a moment to run his hand over their heads and smiled the way Stephanie and Damian was pressed against Dick, both holding a fist each of his shirt (black with gray batsymbol on the chest).

"She's fine" Jason mumbled, cracking an eye to look at their father "Just had to gather around and the breakup was forgotten, my sides still hurts"

"So I hear" Bruce chuckled, Dick had told him in detail and honestly his face hurt from smiled so long afterwards. "Patrol is off tonight, it's quiet and I'm not even gonna bother try untangle you all. Last I tried I got Dick's fist chucked in my face"

Jason snorted and Tim let out a snore before his head tipped against Jason's shoulder, Cass looked at Bruce for two seconds before she was out again "Yeah, bad idea. He must have thought someone was snatching us"

"Lesson learned" Bruce smiled and went to get his laptop from his study, he might not go on patrol but that didn't mean he couldn't sit in the armchair working and keeping an eye on his kids.

* * *

 **ideas! requests xD i'm running out!  
**

 **It's like a drought has hit and there is no rain cloud in sight! plz be my rain clouds! xD**


	76. Chapter 76: Meeting For The 2nd Time

**Bat fic**

 **lots of ideas to scale through (dang you guys didn't hesitate) and one of them suggested Batkids with onepieces!**

 **but my brain suddenly attacks with this sooo...don't die okay?**

 **Dick:...18-19**

 **Jason: 13**

 **Tim: 8 (but the size of a 4-year-old, why do you think Dick loses it?)**

 **and i'm not exaggerating about Dick's anger! you ppl know full well what his level is and what he's capable off!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 76: Meeting For The 2nd Time~**

"Bruce! I'm taking Ace out on the grounds!"

Bruce was sitting by his desk working "Jason went with Alfred to the store before you get a heart attack"

"Good to know. ACE!" The acrobat roared and soon the Great Dane was by his side, trying to keep his favorite toys in his mouth making Dick face palm "Ace I've told you, 6 times, at least 1 toy or the whole basket!" Ace's tail stopped hitting the floor before he ran off.

Bruce snorted "Animal whisper! I swear to God! Robins, Bats, Dog...Cats!"

"Still working on one of those"

"Oh?"

"The Bat on 2 legs" Dick grinned and ducked an incoming book and took off cackling "I can still ground you since you refuse to move out!"

"Who else is going to tease you?" Dick chuckled as he tossed the ball and Ace shot off like a black blur, they kept doing that until Dick threw it over the hedge "Oh crap, hang on Ace I'll get it" Dick sighed and acrobat-ed up in a tree and down on the other side.

It took some time to find the ball since it was as green as the grass but when he did he heard the faint sound of a camera going off and followed it. He found a little boy taking pictures of two Robins. Dick smiled at the boy's sparkling blue eyes and the smile he had when the Robins looked at him.

Dick gave out his signature whistle and a hand movement to make 6 Robins shot out and fly around the boy before they flew over to Dick, one hand in his jeans pocket tossing and catching the ball in the other "Favorite bird?" He grinned as the boy's jaw dropped when the smallest Robin landed on the ball and stayed there despite it constant movement.

"You're Dick Grayson"

Chuckling he finally catch the ball and went to one knee "Sure am! But I don't think I-" The boy answered by taking out a small framed picture and showed it to Dick "We've met before!"

Dick's jaw dropped and the ball with it.

It was a photo of him and his parents in their Flying Graysons outfits and he remembered that it was taken on the day of their murder, then this boy was-

"Tim? Timothy Drake?...Have you even grown?" Dick teased and flickered Tim's nose "Noo...My growth sprout is slow! Someone tried put me in a cat one piece" Dick grinned widely and then whistled "Ace! I know your head is sticking out of the hedge! Come here and help me waste this little kid's time!"

Tim gaped at the size of the Great Dane shooting towards them and stopped close by, weary of the small kid's size. dick had trained him well "He can't be a dog!"

"Thank you! Then I wasn't going crazy!" Dick smiled and looked at the hedge and then at Tim's house, remembering something else "They aren't home are they?" Tim shook his head "Housekeeper?"

Another shake.

"Guardian?"

Shake.

"Nanny?"

Shake.

Dick was getting worried.

"Out with it" He sighed, standing up and bending his head back "I've been left alone since I was born, my parents stopped hiring anyone when I turned 5"

...Oh Dick was so going to flip his shit at the Drakes the next time he saw them _and_ make Bruce take Tim in. And he was making these two things happen one way or another!"

"Okay you are coming with me!" Dick said and picked Tim up, placed him on Ace's back and pocket the camera in his front hoodie pocket "I'll bet you haven't had a decent meal in a while" He found a hole in the hedge and once they were all through they headed for Wayne Manor. Before heading inside however Dick picked Tim up and placed him on his hip and once inside, he heard Jason talk in the kitchen with Alfred and they met Bruce on the way.

Bruce's crocked eyebrow made Tim hide his face "Behave, the Drake's left him again. No one has watched him since he was 5-" Bruce's mug hit the floor shattering in pieces and left coffee seeping through the rug. He had heard rumors about it but to actually find the truth-

Alfred and Jason came running, both stopping seeing the boy in Dick's arms. Dick crouched to Jason's eye level "You don't mind another bird in the nest do you?" Tim looked and at the blue scared eyes they were sold "I'll prepare a room" "I have some clothes I recently grew out off!"

Dick rose up again "Want to stay here? Every time they leave you will come here and if you find out when they are coming home we'll skedaddle over to your place" Tim giggled but nodded. "Do you mind Bruce?"

"I'm just gonna secretly head back to my study and work on some papers and involve the police, court and social" Bruce growled and stalked back to his study.

Tim's lip quivered before squealing at the kiss Dick smacked on his cheek "You're staying!" He grinned widely.

* * *

If this was a family then Tim sure as heck wasn't leaving!

He and Jason squealed in joy when they shot past Bruce, who yelled when Dick barreled past covered in paint and feathers. He managed to catch Tim and blew raspberries in his side and Tim shrieked in laughter "J-Jason! S-save me!"

"Nope! Sorry the sacrifice have been made!" He shouted and kept on running.

"T-Traitor!"

Dick chuckled as he placed Tim on his hip "Should have known this would happen" He rubbed their noses together. "You two ganging up on me"

"What gave away?" Bruce smirked walking past and Tim tossed some paint goo and a feather at him. Dick blasted away with Tim under his arm and Bruce hot on their heels, Tim shouting how close he was and Alfred was sure his face would cramp the next morning while taking pictures with Jason rolling on the floor by his feet.

* * *

"My parents are coming home in a week" Tim mumbled into Bruce's chest after a phone call from his mom on the speaker. They could tell the sudden change in his personality before and after the call.

"It's Tuesday...We'll do like Dick said and bring you there. How about Dick heads over and keep you company at the meals Alfred send him with?"

Tim didn't say anything but he nodded before he was lifted into Dick's lap, it didn't take long before he was asleep from the rocking movement.

Jason ran out with Bruce and hissed "If I see one bruise on him next time he comes over you _will take him in_ or I swear I'll lose it and someone ends up 6 feet down!"

Bruce really didn't had to be told...

But it was good to know Jason's reaction.

Dick's however...

* * *

2 days later Dick kicked the front doors open, stomped towards Bruce's office where he was talking with Lucius, Gordon and a social worker. Dick slammed the door open and scared them to kingdom come as he carefully placed Tim in Bruce's arms before sending his fist in the wall.

"They just repacked their bags and headed out again! Not even looking at him standing there! I barely held my self from hitting them!" He screamed "He even asked how it went and Janet just sneered at him and guess what she said?!"

"Dick-" Tim mumbled.

Shocking enough Dick clapped his mouth shut and stormed out, shouting in rage on his way to the gym and completely destroyed the sandbags hanging there.

Bruce knew Dick's temper.

Batman knew Nightwing's temper.

Neither were fun to witness and took 4 hours tops to defuse.

"Timmy" Bruce mumbled, rocking slightly "What happened? It's not often Richard loses his temper like that" The social worker glanced worriedly when Tim started shaking but shook his head in Bruce's chest, Gordon was looking at the door and rose his eyes brows in wonder, he didn't know Dick even had a temper and Lucius was already getting some lawyers on the case.

45 minuets later Jason entered and found that Tim wasn't in the room before clearing his throat "So I managed to coax out what was making Dick wreak the whole gym and didn't even break his hands in the process (he's not human I swear)...Turns out Tim only exists because Jack needs an heir for his company and they don't see him as a human being and Tim didn't even look at you because he has bruises under that hoodie and a black eye!"

Bruce snapped the pencil in his hand and the social worker stormed out and drove away, hellbent on getting Tim under Bruce's roof permanently and Lucius decided to add Tim in the will as well. Gordon went to prepare a warrant the next time the Drake's came home.

* * *

That night Batman didn't even bother patrolling because Nightwing was doing a pretty good job scaring the city for the next decade...Scratch that- Millennium! If the planet wasn't blown up in the near future.

He went to Tim's room and sighed at the black eye that was previously hidden with concealer before Alfred treated them, Bruce carefully ran a hand over the boy's head and repeated the movement for who knew how long. Tim didn't wake up from it.

In the morning however he seemed to know what they had done but he still pressed close to Dick, thinking that he would keep Dick's lingering anger in check by being so physically close.

"What's the worst eruption Dick has had?" He asked Bruce in the cave when Nightwing and Robin were patrolling that same night. Bruce had decided to stay and help Tim familiarize with the Batcave, sneaky little fledgling already knew who they were before he met Dick again.

Bruce frowned a bit and leaned back in the chair, not minding that Tim climbed up in his lap "Last time he lost it that bad was when Joker tried to use me for knife practice, he had just hit my arm when Dick crashed through the window and almost gave us all a heart attack when Joker's injures were listed off and everyone knew it was Robin because his green gloves was covered in red and he was shacking so bad even I couldn't calm him, we had to sedate Robin before the two of us headed to the cave and Leslie patched me together"

Tim's jaw dropped and Bruce smiled "Yeah, those eruptions are so bad Dick doesn't remember them afterwards. One time it happened as Nightwing and I was off world at the time, Doctor Fate had to teleport me from the mission and Jordan took my place while I tried to defuse Dick. Nowadays everyone who knows him are carrying sedatives strong enough to knock Dick out for at least 8 hours"

"Can it be that bad?"

"Actually the one from yesterday was a milder one, if it had been his full flared one the training room down here would have to be rebuilt from scratch" Tim shivered and Bruce warped his arms around the small boy "Dick is scarier then any of the crazies in Arkham"

Bruce chuckled and rested his chin on Tim head "Do you think I should make another vault?"

"If he can wreak the training room do you really think it will hold him?"

"...Alright I'm scared of my own son"

* * *

Janet stormed into the manor with Jack looking nervous behind her and everyone preset or distant got a front row seat of watching Dick's rage reach it's next stage and they had start making even stronger sedatives.

Janet was red in the face while Dick was at least one second from slapping her.

Tim didn't stop it however...

He threw in a lit fuel can.

Before he could say another word however Janet slapped him and Dick ( **A/** **N** **:** holyshitinheaventakecover) flipped to high holy heaven and it took The Big Three to hold him from literally making their nightmares real. When the Drakes left and didn't take Tim with them Bruce without a word placed Tim in Dick's arms and sent the boys to the green house, revealing that several bird Robins had made nests there and eggs were about to hatch.

Bruce collapsed in a armchair and breathed out "My eldest is worse then Doomsday" "Make that Doomsday, Mongul and Darksied!" Clark added, tossing the glasses on the table in front of him and covered his eyes. Diana was pacing around running her fingers through her black hair "If Jason or Tim were killed I don't think we can stop him from going after the one who did it"

"Get ready because I think crime would evacuate Gotham" Bruce groaned running his hands over his face "I swear if he goes immune to the sedatives I might question if Dick is human!"

"Check if he stole from Bane but found a way to remain his size"

* * *

"You're beyond scary when you flip" Jason said, giggling at the little bird snatching the worms he gave them. The parents were watching them and the male was on top of Jason's head. Dick held a few in his hands and Tim fed them and the parents of that nest were flying around.

The birds trusted their human counterparts to watch over their fledglings. They had grown up in the greenhouse after Dick found each one injured and nursed them back to health but they didn't leave. Dick wondered if the fledglings would leave but when one of them made it's way into Tim's hands and hoodie pocket his answer was clear.

Hatched 20 minuets ago and already tamed.

"Jason you know Dick has no memory after each eruption"

"Oh yeah...Anyway even Dad is scared of you"

Dick sighed and leaned his head back "I do remember them but I act as if I don't so that no one worries. I know it's bad but...Unlike Bruce I don't keep the feelings bottled in" Tim giggled when a fledgling used him to climb up and disappear into Dick's hood.

"Hey you little rascal what are you doing?" The man laugh and managed to get the bird out carefully. It tweeted and opened it's beak "Tim's the one with the jar attack him" Dick answered and placed it back in the nest in Tim's lap.

"So you do know Robin language!" Clark mussed and joined them by the tree, the green house was huge! Jason poked his head from his spot on the think branch that hid him and disappeared again, busy with his own nest feeding. "Hey we even know Bat!" Dick grinned.

Clark sighed "Of course you've tamed them"

"Them and the big grumpy one!" Tim laughed.

 _"Timmy!"_ Bruce shouted from inside and Clark lost it but did a valiant effort to stifle his laughter, unlike the boys. Tim carefully moved the nest from his lap and changed position in Dick lap, sitting sideways so he could take a nap along with the birds he had been feeding.

Dick smiled and turned to Clark "Leaving?" "Don't take this the wrong way but just looking at you makes me nervous"

"You should see Bruce's eruptions"

Clark looked heavenwards and shouted over his shoulder "Dick claims your eruptions are worse then his"

 _"The hell they are! If he cleans up Gotham like that one more time I'll retire!"_

"Not sure I wanna answer that" Clark snorted and left them to their nap. Jason jumped down and leaned against Dick, and soon all three were asleep.

* * *

Bruce barely stepped inside before he had a spider monkey Tim on his back, gasping for breath and something about raspberries.

"Ah, one of those evenings?" Bruce asked. How Dick knew about his bad days was one thing he would never figure out, Bruce didn't question it however and started taking off his coat so Tim, pouting, jumped down from his back. "Is that a-"

Tim looked down on himself and smiled "Batman One-piece! Dick's idea, don't ask me when he went out to buy them" Bruce chuckled and lifted Tim up, still unsettled by how thin and light he was "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, we'd rather wait for you"

"Your plate better be empty afterwards" He said and fished Jason up just as the 13 year old was about to run past "Wrong way chum, dinning room is this way" "So is a monster called Dick! I still haven't figured out if he's a alien species"

Bruce actually laughed.

* * *

 **long.**

 **random.**

 **wanted it to be a Dick and Tim fluff but some how the others found their way in -.- oh well!**


	77. Chapter 77: Birdwatching

**YJ fic**

 **I really tired to make full of family sugar fluff xD I wanted Tim to be baby like but i think i need practice xD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 77: Birdwatching~**

 _Recognized: Nightwing B-01_

 _Unknown_

At the ' _Unknown_ ' the whole Team was present in the room while Nightwing stood by the holo screen "-How about Red Robin? The computer needs a name that can identify you as a friend" The bundle in his arms nodded and Nightwing smiled, taping some keys and then closed the screen "And Team- Meet my newest little brother! Robin is at home with a concussion and shy bird here might be the 3rd one, Robin's words not mine"

They all stared at the bundle until he hid his face in Nightwing's neck, whispering something that made the older bird frown "Hey they don't hate you, it took some time for them to accept that I switched name and had a successor running around...They'll come around-"

Wally blinked before shutting his jaw "Are you serious?"

Nightwing quirked a brow behind the domino and slowly turned "-when I abruptly quit if they are mean to you"

"NO! Sorry it's just- Wally shut up you've done enough!" The girls screamed and Kaldur was blocking Nightwing's way "We did not mean it like that it's just- so sudden...Your new brother you say?" Red Robin was struggling not to giggle at the sudden panic that took over the team at his older brother's joke.

"How many birds can Batman keep an eye on?" Conner asked confused and the birds started laughing like crazy "RR is a little more behaving then Robin. At least I was a spider monkey!"

"Still are" Came the mumble from the bundle and the hood fell down, revealing a miniature Nightwing. Said bird pealed his mask off and rubbed their noses "We look alike right?" He grinned at the gaping team.

Wally ran forward taking closer look "Holy heaven you three are alike! Hopefully he won't get as rowdy as Robin!"

"Doubtful" Dick snorted and placed his mask back, turning to the zeta tubes "I just swung by to tell you of the newest addition and why I won't be around much, I might join missions thou" Wally pouted as the two disappeared "I'll head out and tell Roy there's another mini Wing"

Artemis snorted "Oh he's going to love it"

* * *

"What's this I hear about a new mini you?! Wasn't one of you enough but now there are _three_?!" Roy asked and Dick snickered from the trapeze in the Manor gym "It's true! I have two little brothers now! And believe me I try to behave my age but they hate it...Bruce especially"

"Bruce?"

"Yup, couldn't believe it either" He grinned upside-down.

"I'm starting to question his sanity"

"Welcome to Gotham!"

* * *

Bruce exited the Batmobile and chuckled watching Dick do pull ups on the bar with a giggling Tim holding his torso "Need a hand?" He walked towards them, easily catching Tim when he let go of Dick and jumped towards him.

"Nah, I was done anyway! So what was the complainants this time? Am I a traitor or have they forgotten all about me?" Dick grinned and flicked Tim's nose as he walked past them "Wally is jealous because you don't have time for him anymore" Bruce mused and sat down in the chair by the computers, making sure his cape wasn't trapped so Tim could hide under it.

"Oh please! I've heard him and Arty talk about their lovey dovey future together! He's even going to collage and then he'll defiantly forget I exist!" Dick called from the locker room "Hold your answer I'm going to shower" Tim laughed into Bruce's chest when the man opened his mouth just as Dick said that and so he clapped it shut.

"X-ray! I swear that boy has x-ray that can see through everything, even lead" He grumbled and started working with Tim snoozing in his lap when Jason popped up out of nowhere "What's that about forgetting? Getting that old B?"

Tim jawed and hid under the cape "Wally is mad we're taking Dick from him but he's going to collage and will forget about him eventually" Came the muffled reply "Wasn't he going to quit hero business completely?"

"I think it's just for the collage time and then we're stuck with him again! Stuffing his face full of food" Jason groaned and let his head fall on Bruce's forearm "And your fist is the size of Tim's head Dad!"

Bruce snorted "Alfred force fed me vegetables. Don't do my mistake"

Dick laughed as he came out, dressed in blue sweats and a white tank top, making Jason gap at him "You look like a younger version of Dad!" "We all do Jay, but I think everyone is thanking their lucky stars and deity we're not _acting_ like Dad" He grinned and hugged Bruce from behind "Need help?"

"It's just a report on the Team's performance and then some files Jim needs help with. Won't take more then 30 minuets, even if I end up with both Jason and Tim in my lap"

Dick thoughtfully looked at his first little brother before snagging him up and over his shoulder "You're old and big enough for some acrobatic tricks" He cackled at the startling tweet his brother let out before laughing like the lunatics the boys were, Bruce's cape fluttered and found that Tim was not there anymore but stuck on Dick right leg holding on with all limbs.

"Kids" Bruce grumbled and went back to work, listening to the boys in the cave gym, to Jason shouting that he would break his own back if he tried this move or that spin, to Tim begging that he wanted to try to but Dick would deny because he didn't want Alfred's wrath on him.

When those said 30 minuets were up however it had gotten quiet as Bruce shut everything down and sighed when he found his Robins on one of the big, plushy mats completely out of it. Either he'd show off his strength and lift Dick into his arms since both younger boys were curled on his chest or he'd take a blanket or two and a pillow from the infirmary and tuck them in.

The cave was cold and Tim was shivering slightly making Dick rub his arm in his sleep so Bruce chose to do the first option. Dick woke slightly and smiled when all three of them were in Bruce's arms without him having much trouble with it "Not human" He mumbled.

"Says the boy who doesn't know what gravity law means"

"What language is that?"

Tim let out a snore that scared some of the bats in the ceiling. "...If he gets any cuter I'm going to die"

"I know where to find a Pit that Ra's doesn't have guarded"

* * *

 **okay these things doesn't have to be about 2,000-3,000 words long i realized xDD**

 **and don't worry! xDD there is no way I'll stop writing! Just be patient and check your emails if you have account.**

 **if guest I recommend bookmarking the page at** **chapter 1** **and then memorize the last chapter you read because it can happen that i upload several in one day.**

 **on that note i will check through any other ideas given and be back soon!**


	78. Chapter 78: Kid Trouble

**RANDOM MESSAGE:**

 **omg please xDD i can't be that good at writing! my mail is packed with favs and follows on all my stories! heck even some i did 4 years ago! not sure if i'll go back to TMNT and Transformers...Narnia i have to go through the books again...YJ and Batman...they might be crossovers the whole bunch xD**

 ** **this one? hell i ain't quitting xDD don't worry****

* * *

 **YJ fic**

 **...**

 **please don't die xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 78: Kid trouble~**

When Robin's emergency signal went on in the cave Batman was out of the meeting room before even Flash could blink and before anyone even understood that the computer had authorized that the bat had left the station. When league joined they could just stare at the toddlers sitting on the floor.

It was easy to find M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis.

Robin was already stumbling over to Batman and giggled when he fell forward, Batman shook his head with a hint of a smile and lifted his little bird in his arm, covering him slightly with the cape. Superboy had his S t-shirt on and Superman picked him up, being to only one the toddler wouldn't hurt to bad.

Flash and Green Arrow suddenly groaned "Robin, nod or shake your head" The archer turned to the little bird, who tilted his head before nodding.

"Was Roy here?"

Aaand the little imp just had to start laughing like he was laugh gassed and pointed at the two toddlers "Fun fun!"

Flash double face palmed and GA slumped and sounded like a wounded animal "Not 'fun fun'! Which one is who?!"

Batman quirked a brow, judging by how one of the lenses widen a bit "And you think he would know?" "He's your kid! Of course he knows!" GA said. Robin pointed at Flash, the kitchen and then the two redheads. The man was gone and back with a candy bar "See?" He added after Wally speed crawled over to his uncle and Roy was lifted up by GA, Artemis being carried by Dinah.

"Now what?" Superman asked.

* * *

 **okay i wasn't sure if i wanted all of them at once...So i chose to just stick with the bats ^_^ you'll thank me when you are mushy goo of melted cuteness!**

 **i have gone all out on this one xDD**

 **I shall leave no survivors!**

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his old room at the cave and gently rocked his son in his arms, he was almost scared of holding something so small and pure "You complain about being small yet you constantly get yourself tinnier" He mumbled quietly, gently running a hand over the boy's head, the claw tips didn't even touch his scalp. "But I've always wondered how it would be to raise you like this, at least until we know how to reverse it"

From what Red Tornado could tell the Team had been on a mission earlier that day and had encountered a strange wave that hit them but nothing happened until 10 minuets before the League arrived. Robin had turn on his signal and of course Batman blasted through the zeta tubes like a cannon ball.

Only Roy and Wally had been in civvies and of course they both had blue jeans and red hoodies! And with their red hair it was impossible to tell them apart until Robin brought up the kitchen. Bruce smiled when Robin jawed and started fiddling with his mask "Let me" He whispered and Robin's small hands dropped from his mask as Bruce gently removed it and his breath was stolen when he looked at those pure blue eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you?" His voice almost cracked as he leaned their foreheads together and chuckled feeling those small hands run over his face and his heart leaped at the giggle. Without thinking about it he blew raspberries in Dick's stomach and grinned at the joyful shrieking and flinging arms and legs, Dick almost got his right foot chucked towards Bruce's jaw.

"Well you can still fight at least" Bruce chuckled when Dick curled to protect his stomach and giggled when Bruce rubbed their noses together. "Let's go home so Alfred can cuddle with you" He stood up and Dick grasped the cowl and shoved it over Bruce's head, adding a kiss on his nose. Batman actually grinned and repeat that move with Robin's mask.

"Thou he might have to bring the shotgun out to make me let go of you" He mumbled against his son's forehead before kissing the spot.

He just arrived at the zeta tubes when Flash ran in, chasing a much smaller blur "Speedster toddlers plus sugar is a very bad idea Bats! And I don't want to think about what happens if that demon of yours consumes the same amount Wally just scarfed down!"

"You know who would kill me if I let that happen" Batman replied watching them disappear towards the hanger, Robin tilted his head before letting fall against his father's shoulder "One would think Flash had thought about that himself" The Dark Knight agreed and stepped into the now active tube and reappeared in the Batcave.

Dick squealed and instantly the bats in the ceiling started flutter around, some flew to them and Bruce set his son on the ground "If I had to guess you're either 3 or 4 right now, shouldn't you be a little chatter box?" He smiled and flickered Dick's nose before letting the bats gather around him. Knowing Dick had tamed them at age of 9 he wasn't to worried and headed to change out of the suit.

For some unexplainable reason when ever something happen to Robin Gotham seemed to just- Not erupt in chaos. No Arkham break outs, no regular robberies...It was like the city just stopped in time. And when Robin was back in action all holy hell broke lose, as Dick mention himself one night and Batman didn't bother hiding his grin through out the whole patrol.

Feeling Dick warp arms and legs around his left shin Bruce smiled and closed the locker door where is suit was and walked to the computer, knowing full well that his giggling son was clinging like a little monkey, he was born in a circus after all. Alfred soon came down and looked around "I take it Master Dick is at the Mountain with his friends?"

"Nope" Bruce said, popping the P and spun the chair around and lifted he left leg "We're working on it" He smiled at Alfred's baffled look before fondness replaced it "Let me fix something more tolerable for him then" He said and left Bruce's meal on a empty table for just food and drinks. Bruce finally leaned forward and picked up his son. "Last I checked there was no spider-monkey DNA in your blood, just Robin and a trace of bat"

"Then how do I flip around?" Dick grinned.

Speech was okay thankfully.

* * *

A week later Dick was starting to get twitchy "What did you tell the school?"

"That you wanted to join me on a two week trip and that they should send any and all things you're doing in class because you hate falling behind" Bruce replied and looked up from his book, Dick was laying on his front on the floor between the couch where Bruce was sitting and the fireplace coloring in a color book. Alfred had picked up several but to Bruce's surprise there were just 2 Superman, 1 with random heroes and 4 Batman color books.

Dick was doing one of the Batman ones "Which color was this one again? You've had so many and I don't wanna run down to the cave just to check" Bruce looked and had to think for a moment "Don't those books have like a page with answers in the back?" Dick tilted his head and then looked at the back, sure enough there were 3 pages of answers for the puzzles in the book and also images on each Batcostume's color.

"Found it"

He had colored at least 2 more pages when Bruce's cell phone cut through the silence, scaring them both "Wayne here" Bruce said once he found the phone and Dick jumped up on his lap, listening to the conversation. Lucius had been informed of Dick's little...Problem and just called for a second opinion and clearance. When Bruce ended the call he turned the sound of completely, chucked it into an armchair and then warped his arm around Dick.

"There, now we can go back to our quiet time. Get your book and crayons here" Bruce smiled and kept reading his book while Dick sat sideways in his lap coloring, using an eraser if he got out of the lines. He smiled when he felt Bruce rest his chin on top of his head and sighed.

Dick always said he'd never be to old for cuddles and would never grow out of them.

Bruce needed some cuddle time.

* * *

 **and i couldn't continue because i almost died myself xDD  
**

 **okay, i'm going to answer the guest reviews now so if you reviewed as a guest you might want to remember the dates i write up now.**

* * *

 **Guest review from May 15: of course i updated xDD I try update whenever i can or when i get an idea to write up**

 **Guest52 from May 16: i'm glad you like them :D as mentioned i will try to update very often!  
**

 **Guest review 2 from May 17 (could you be the same one?): and i updated again! xD**


	79. Chapter 79: Baby Bats!

**NOTE:**

 **REVIEW: share your thoughts of the chapter :)**

 **REQUEST: your idea that i will gladly add :)**

 **i've come to learn that combining these two makes it harder for me to separate what is review and what is request (my dyslexia is that annoying -.-)**

 **NOTE 2:**

 ** **i know Cass has brown eyes in the comics and Jason apparently have green after the Lazarus but to me they have Bruce's eye color xDD i'm a sucker for that!****

* * *

 **Bat fic**

 **and we're back on Bat fics xDD i just can't help it  
**

 **Baby Cass and Daddybats moments! * _slams down bucket and a mop_ * think i'm going to need them afterwards xD**

 **fear not! this one story will NEVER see completion! NEVER! if you guys have a request or idea then please tell me in the review!**

 **(i gave them random ages -.- i think Dick is either 4-6 years older then Jason and Jason and Cass are the same age in the comics)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 79: Baby bats!~**

 **Nightmares**

Dick tried so hard to keep his siblings from doing any 'first things' until Bruce was in the room, he'd be damned if he let his father miss any of these moments!

Jason was on the couch watching Tv and Dick was quietly pacing around, gently rocking a sleeping Cassandra who had screamed her lungs out trapped in nightmares. Dick had broken down her door and Jason couldn't go back to sleep so they ended up in the living room. Alfred was with Bruce on a fundraiser event so Dick was the only 'adult' supervision.

The newly turned 16 year old smiled when Cass' little fist grabbed a handful of his shirt "It's okay...Nobody will hurt you here, it's not like anyone can avoid the Wrath of the Bat now can they?" He mumbled quietly, loud enough for Jason to hear. Dick sat down beside his little brother and Jason, blanket and all, smooched himself into Dick's side without jolting Cass.

"Nobody will hurt you" Dick voice was so full of love and kindness and protection it was hard for Jason to stay awake. "Our Father is The Batman after all"

The former Robin was still awake at 5 am when Bruce and Alfred got home and found the three of them "Nightmares?" Bruce whispered and carefully took Cass in his arms, Dick pressed his lips together when she almost disappeared in his arms "Cass gave me a heart attack and Jay didn't wanna go to sleep after that, I've managed to calm her but she's still uneasy"

Bruce hummed and paced around with Cass now complete out of it, knowing even with her eyes closed who was holding her. Jason let out a snore and Dick had to slam a hand over his mouth to stop his giggles but he was vibrating badly. "Go to sleep, I'm going to work in the cave" Bruce ordered and left the room with Cass still in his arms. Dick shrugged and picked up his 8 year old little brother.

* * *

Opening her blue eyes Cass cooed when she saw the bats flutter around the cave ceiling, low enough for her to see them. Bruce looked away from the screen and saw that she was awake "Heard you gave your brothers a heart attack. Nightmare?"

Cass whined and reached her hands up to him "It's okay-" He moved her so she was resting her head on his shoulder, one hand on her bottom and one gently running over her head and down her back "-It's okay. Nobody can reach you here" More whining so Bruce lowered her so her head rested on his chest and she stopped whining after that, to focused listening to his heart.

Bruce finished what he was doing and then just sat there listening to the bats flutter around and some flying out to hunt as he watched his daughter sleep, making sure to chase any more nightmares away.

Alfred found it amusing in the morning however, seeing them both asleep in the chair. Mouths slightly hanging and both snoring.

* * *

 **Baby Steps  
**

Dick was sitting on the floor in the playpen playing with his siblings in Bruce's office while the man himself was in a phone meeting. The kids was more quiet then Bruce was used to but unknown to him they could feel his mood change ever so often.

Jason didn't like the phone meetings much because it made Bruce more grumpy and snappy, but knew he didn't mean to. Dick hated the people who made Bruce's day worse and Cass...Well who knew?

Cass was sitting in Dick's lap watching her father grow slightly more agitated and frustrated. She pulls at Dick's hand and points at Bruce "You wanna go to Dad?" Bruce looked up at them "Hang on a moment" He said and hit the mute button "What is it Dick?" "Cass wants to crawl to you" Dick grinned and opened the play pen and placed Cass on the floor but she was still holding his hands and struggled up on her feet.

Dick's jaw dropped "Cass wha-" She let go and slowly walked over to an equally shocked Bruce, Cass giggled and when she was close enough she stumbled and Bruce's brain started working again, catching her and lifted her up in his lap. Unmuting the phone he went back to the meeting cradling his daughter to his chest and listening to his sons play a card game quietly.

Finally the meeting was over and Bruce ended the call and lifted Cass to eye level "You really know how to pick a timing you know that?" He grinned at the giggle and she pointed at Dick "Hey whoa I didn't do anything!" He laughed and threw his hands up, cards still in one hand and showing his 2 kings (spade and diamond), a 5 of heart and a 2 of clubs. "So she picked it up herself?" Bruce didn't believe him because he had seen Dick play with her, holding her under the arms and led her to Jason who repeated it.

They must have taught her and later on it would look like she did it on her own.

"Well yeah?" Jason threw in with a grin "You didn't get to see ours!" He pointed at him and Dick "Be glad you got to now"

And the League whined those two were monsters!

To Bruce they were angels.

* * *

 **Talk**

"Cass is 2 years old right?" Jason asked while helping Alfred bake in the kitchen, Dick was over by the table with Cass in his lap making ginger bread bats "I found her birth records, her birthday is January 26"

"And it's December-"

"19th"

"So she's a year and 9 months?"

Before Dick could answer the front doors open and slammed shut, making everyone wince as the heavy steps neared one of the kitchen doors.

Cass suddenly sported one of Dick's imp grins and Alfred smiled "Miss Cassandra, please do not copy Master Di-"

Bruce came through the door and Cass pointed at him.

"Papa!"

Dick dropped the butter-knife used to make the ginger bats and Jason had been juggling eggs that all ended up on his head and Alfred dropped the cookie dough bowl but Jason's quick reflexes caught it. Bruce stared at her and Dick fumed "You couldn't wait 6 days Baby Bat?" Cass tilted her head just like Dick does when he was thinking and then "No!" And his head met the table top, holding her out towards Bruce.

"I swear she's you! I swear" He groaned while Bruce gently picked her up.

"You two aren't much better yourselves" Alfred commented "Please help Master Jason get the egg yolk out of his hair"

Later in the cave Clark called and appeared on the screen "Rough day?" To his utter shock Cass looked at Bruce "Papa! Supema!" She pointed at the screen.

Clark felt joy surge through him when Bruce smiled and hugged his daughter closer "Not with these three around"

* * *

 **Siblings**

Cass was in the yard with Dick and Jason when she saw a little boy peak through the hedge that separated the Wayne Manor from the neighbor manor. Dick noticed and got down on one knee "Timmy! I was getting worried! You disappeared so suddenly last time!"

Jason gaped when the little boy blasted out of the hedge and sent Dick flying at least 2 feet from his previous spot, the eldest landed on his back chuckling and lifted the little boy over his head "You're not hurt are you?"

"No...I stayed away because I didn't want you to see the-" Tim quickly threw his hands over his mouth and Jason groaned from his hand "To late. Cassie just blasted off to find Dad" Dick sat up and rocked Tim "Oh Timmy, you know you can always come over here if you're lonely. I'm sure Bruce can work something out with your parents.

* * *

Dick was right.

But he was also wrong.

Bruce did work something out after his worst explosion ever and managed to get custody over Tim without the Drakes knowledge and Cass hugged him "Now you're the baby!" Dick's laughter brought Bruce, Alfred, Jim and Leslie in the room and Jason managed to tell what was going on. Tim was a red as Jason's t-shirt and crossed his arms "I'm 6"

Cass sported one of Dick's grins "And I'm 8! You're the baby now!"

Leslie laughed as well when Dick shipped for breath that he couldn't breath and Bruce snagged both of them up "Does it really matter what age you are?" He asked and they both looked at Dick. "No" Tim mumbled with a smile.

* * *

 **Big Brother's Acrobatics**

In the evening before patrol Bruce smiled at gaping looks his younger kids had watching Dick do his acrobat routine on the trapeze, gasping when he let go and breath out when he grabbed the uneven bar "They alive down there?" He grinned upside down.

"Barely, you're kinda thinning out the air in here" Bruce chuckled and sat down on the floor and instantly had Tim and Cass in his lap hugging him but watching Dick as well, he grinned and swung around, doing his quadruple flip and swung around a bar with his ankles and lightly landed on top of it.

Tim had covered his eyes but peaked through his fingers "There's something called gravity!" He shouted and Jason barked a laugh followed by Bruce's deep chuckles "Trust me he doesn't know what that is! I've gone with that for years and he breaks that law every time" Cass pouted when Dick came over to them "Don't worry i know what it is- I just don't wanna follow it!"

"You fought a villain who could bend gravity and you plain out smacked him without his powers affecting you!" Bruce growled at his grinning eldest. Tim reach up to Dick and hummed happily to be in his arms as they headed to the locker rooms. Cass ran over to a rack of wooden staffs and picked up the lightest one.

"I wanna learn too so I can help!"

Bruce sighed "There is no way to convince you out of this life, is there?"

"Nope! Mess with one bat you mess with the whole pack!" She grinned and at 'pack' she pointed at the ceiling and to help prove her point Dick's very tamed bats flew down and fluttered around her like a vortex before heading out to hunt. Bruce smiled and caught the staff.

"Get your brothers, might as well cancel patrol and have some family time"

* * *

 **Goodbyes**

Cass sighed hearing Stephanie and Damian argue again and went to find Bruce, either to ask permission to knock the two unconscious or just hide. Dick stormed through the foyer and she was so surprised she screamed as he bolted through the doors. Those who heard her came running.

"Why did Dick storm out?" She asked trying to get her racing heart under control.

"Leave him alone, he's mad at me" Bruce sighed from the stairs and headed for his office, only Cass could see that he was in pain from the argument.

* * *

That night she stopped 3 robberies and one that had barely started when she felt someone behind her.

"Calm enough to answer some questions?"

"Depends on said questions" Nightwing sat down beside her handing over a strawberry milkshake, she waited a moment before starting "This morning? Batgirl and Robin's argument or- they were agitated that you left thinking it was because of them, Red thought he had done something wrong and it took Hood 2 hours to calm him."

Nightwing shook his head "None of the above- it's just...I'm leaving Gotham"

"What?!" He caught her milkshake from falling 12 stories and set them both behind them "Why?!"

"B dislikes guns right?"

Black Bat nodded.

"I'm leaving Gotham for a time to attend police academy and I need to focus on that, I can't live double and waste my chance. Bruce hated the idea of me leaving and so I took collage online classes at home so that he didn't have to worry about me"

"I thought bird had to leave the nest at some point?"

Nightwing snorted and laid down on the roof "Not bat raised ones! That's for sure. He hates the idea that something could happen and he wouldn't be there to save us, he wasn't that good at emotions before he took me in"

Black Bat drew her knees closer to her chest and rest her chin on them "When are you leaving?"

"Going to act like a spoiled little brat for a few days and see if Agent A knocks some sense into him, then we'll see if he let's me go or chains me up in the cave"

"...I don't wanna- say goodbye...You're the only one who can get through to Robin and-"

"I've already talked to him, he's willing to try and not cause to much trouble and will patrol with you when B is unavailable. I'll try swing by when I can and call, since we're the kids of the world's greatest detective-"

Black snorted "The classes will be utter pain and you'll die of boredom or find that the teachers are wrong" Nightwing frowned at first before groaned and double face palmed "Great I have to through that again!"

They were quiet for a time before Nightwing finished his vanilla milkshake and got up "Well, I'm gonna try find the others...Try talk to B when I can't okay?"

"I don't wanna say goodbye"

She knew he was smiling and felt his arms around her "Then how about 'See you later'? That work for you?" He kissed her head and she gave it a thought before nodding.

* * *

"I always dreaded the days I had to watch one..Or all of you leave the manor"

It was about a week after Dick left and the house was to quiet. They had flat out lost it when they found his Nightwing suit a d gear hung up in the cave and wild speculations was thrown left and right.

Cass had met up with Dick and handed him a utility belt, saying ' _never leave home without it_ ' and he nodded, taking out the little bat gear he had in his pockets and stored them in the pouches and gave her a large envelope that contained several small ones for each family member.

Bruce read his when he spoke up "I know it's important that the kids leave their homes but-"

"History might repeat, you couldn't do anything to save Grandmother and Grandfather and you're afraid you'll be to late to save one of us"

Joker killing Jason and shooting Barbara was still fresh memories and each event and almost made Bruce lose it. Every time he saw the clown they had to get Nightwing there before the golden rule was broken, only to get a heart attack when one punch from Nightwing had the clown begging for his miserable life.

"I didn't wanna say goodbye"

Bruce swallowed and his blue tired eyes fell on the pictures at his desk, more specifically on Dick. His heart ached every time he heard the echoing laughs, saw phantoms of Dick around the manor and just wanted to hold his son.

"It's not goodbye..."

Cass wound her arms around Bruce from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking at the photo herself with a smile.

"It's 'See you later'"

* * *

 *** _Grabs the mop*  
_**

 **Do i need to use this? ;) xD when i write things like this i tend to be lethal xDD**

 **you're reading these at your own risk!**


	80. Chapter 80: Two Bat-families! Uh oh II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **80 chapters ppl xD  
**

 **that's right! this is my longest fic EVER!**

 **I've written 80 chapters since December 29 2015 xD plz share any idea and requests and i will write them up as soon as i can**

 **not connected to Chapter 19. I just didn't wanna give my self a headache xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 80: Two Batfamilies!...Uh oh II~**

"Still Earth...Still Metropolis..." Superman said and lowered beside Batman who was looking at Red Robin's wrist screen, the hologram casting a light blue hue over their faces. "I can't see if it's a different Earth or if it's ours...If now future has changed or-"

Impulse stopped by them, put of breath and pointing with his thumb over his shoulder "Wing...Is...Bats..."

Red Robin's brows rose a bit "Well that explains that...We might have ended up when you were thought to be dead" Batman laid a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, knowing the subject was still deeply buried in his mind.

Superman frowned at Super and Power Girl's uniforms and his eyes widen at Superboy's, wearing an almost replica of his. Wonder Woman was studying the other Wonder Woman and Flash was worried at his counter part.

The Green Lantern with the counter parts lowered the ground members and landed beside their Batman "Can't be ours can they?" He asked "They have to be counter parts or something?"

The other Batman narrowed his eyes and Wonder Woman stepped forward "Their Batman is older, more muscular and the boy beside him has to be a Robin?"

"Uh...Red Robin" The bird in question turned of his wrist computer "I'm gonna scout in the air with Wonder Girl" The other league's eyes widen when his cape became wings and he took off. "Not ours. Older version maybe, but they are not from our world" Batman finally spoke. Wonder Woman crossed her arms "Should we bring them back to the tower and figure out a way to return them? It could be that both versions switched places in that fight?"

Her Batman looked over his shoulder at her "You could be right. Lantern head to STAR and see if they have anything we can use"

"Sure thing Bats"

"And Kyle"

He turned in the air "Make a beeline for Gotham and check on Robin and Batgirl for me, make sure they haven't beheaded anyone...Or each other" He nodded and took off "Arsenal, teleport for 12 please"

"Call your sidekicks back" Batman told his counter part and just at that second Red Robin landed "Partner actually" "You're running with an older hero, it makes you a sidekick until you prove me otherwise that you aren't a mistake" Red Robin and Batman gaped when the other Batman turned his back to them and they saw the key items of Dick's batsuit.

It was Dick in front of them...

So why was he so-

So cold?

A few seconds later they were in the Watchtower and Lantern came over to them "I brought Robin and Batgirl here for treatment, Red Hood and Black Bat are covering their route and Red Robin is on his way" "Tell him to meet with Catwoman, she just informed me of a gang he's been looking into"

Leading the group to the main hub they started talking. "First of...Who are you?" Wonder Girl asked the other Wonder Woman and Flash. Her voice died however when a man with a robotic arm came over "Whoa! Now I understand why you said 12...And is that duplicates of your three?!"

"I told you I looked younger then him" Superboy growled at Power Girl "Well at least we can tell the difference!" She laughed. Supergirl flew over to her Batman "You don't think it's him do you?"

The lenses of the cowl narrowed "We've have 5 false calls already. I've already accepted that he's not coming back and I'm stuck wearing this damn thing, and trying to keep two Robins from tearing their windpipes out"

"That bad huh?"

* * *

2 hours later Batman led his counterpart and Red Robin to the teleporter "Since you are both Bats you know everything already, so taking you to the cave isn't a threat" He said, taping in the codes and fired it up.

In the cave things looked the same, the glass cases, the trophies. A new Batmobile was on the platform and from it's hood a more...Older? Younger? Tim looked up and blinked at the two behind his Batman "Another false?"

"Counter part" Dick growled and pulled the cowl back "Yours is a mix of show off and annoyance" Tim crocked a brow at that "Show off? Sorry but I think that title belonged to you?...Or does it still?"

Dick didn't answer as he stalked over to the computer "Humph, usually you'd never shut up" Tim mumbled and turn to an off cowled Bruce "Ours were killed by Darksied and we've had 5 false calls...That was 2 years ago and-" He glanced over to Dick and sighed "Dick has given up...He's becoming...You"

Bruce clenched his fist and walked over to Dick "I always feared the cowl would make you me...I know I'm not the man who adopted you but-"

"Adopted?" Dick snapped out of his near-Bruce-personality and spun the chair around "We're adopted in your world?"

Red Robin shook his head "My parents are still alive"

Tim looked between them all and tossed the oiled rag on the tool cart "Who?" He crossed his arm.

"Janet and Jack Drake"

Dick and Tim glanced at each other and broke into snickers "Um..Dick switch place with Bruce" Tim gasped and Dick shoved Bruce the chair before pressing his palms together and was just about to talk when Red Hood, Robin, Black Bat and Batgirl arrived. "Great...Another false? Aaand another Tim!" Jason groaned and caught Robin by the hood "And sheath your claws! Jesus and you're running around with a bird name! You should change it to Catboy or something!"

"Cat?" Bruce and Red Robin repeated and Tim was on the floor clutching his sides and Dick threw his hands out.

"Bat and Cat apparently equals 5 Robins and 1 bat" He grinned.

* * *

 **can you guys guess what that sentence meant? ;) xD  
**


	81. Chapter 81: Fire I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **sorry i'm late :3  
**

 **poor Dick xDD this time he has to deal with the opposite element  
**

 **N52 costume, just blue colored (And i can't wait for Rebirth Nightwing!)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 81: Fire I~**

 _You're awfully quiet tonight former Boy Wonder._

Nightwing rolled his eyes and landed on another rooftop "Really Oracle? And here I thought you guys liked me not talking"

 _¤¤No need to be snappy¤¤_

 _& &Yeah Golden boy&&_

"I'm not in the mood okay?! Leave me alone!" He cut the link off and breathed out before taking off again. He hated it when he was in this mood and Blüdhaven was quiet and all holy chaos erupted in Gotham, plus he knew Batman had listened in on their chatter so he'd-

"Nightwing"

-Come straight here to interrogate. Nightwing sent a batarnag towards Batman and it slammed closed to his head, hell he didn't even flinch, just dropped his shoulders slightly and his frown morphed to sadness "What's wrong?"

"What? Are you and Robin the only ones allowed to be angry? Or Red Hood?!"

Batman moved to late as the acrobat took off again and watched in defeat as he disappeared "Dickie...What happened to you?"

* * *

Thankful that Batman hadn't followed Nightwing sighed and finally found some activity in the harbor, a gang unloading the ship and into the trucks, judging by the firearms they all carried there was something important in the crates. Half of the crates were being carried to a warehouse.

"-Mean you could only hire one truck?! I told you to get at least 4!"

"Most were out on the road and the other 3 were having repairs, you wanna drive a broken truck and lose the cargo?"

"Ehh I guess not, so we leave half here and take this load now?"

"That's the plan...so long as he doesn't show"

"Who?"

"Nightwing, people say he was Batman's first Robin"

The bird in question could feel his brows quirk in wonder, this he had to hear.

"First?"

"Yeah, there have been 4 others running around too. The one that Joker clipped, one who's a fricking walking computer, one who was actually a Girl Robin lo and behold, and then the one that appeared when Nightwing became Batman"

"Wait stop! Hit the brakes on the fricking train! The first Robin became Batman?! Well that only provens that they are born and breed for the damn thing!"

* _Technically Damian is...And holy did I struggle with that little lovable pain in the feathers!*_ Nightwing smiled and held his escrima sticks ready while listening on the conversation, the crates were big and they had to take it slow on the loading so he had time.

"Thing is Nightwing is operating in Blüdhaven too so we have to keep this low. Because damn once you get their attention is a hell to shake them off!"

 _*I can tell*_ Dick noticed the cowl eared, cape flapping shadow some roofs away. So Batman was following him but at the same time giving him some space, and since the bat was so damn stubborn he might as well come up with a scenario best suited to explain his odd behavior.

"Speaking of the devil's minion there he is!"

 _*Whoops*_

The machine guns fired and Nightwing flipped down and the fight was soon in full swing, he had seen Batman move towards him and paled when one of the members screamed that they hit the explosive things in the warehouse they had cornered him in. The gang fled and Nightwing could see the Bat shaped shadow outside one of the windows before everything exploded, sending him further in, closer to a wall and away from the only door.

His last sight was Batman's horror stricken face as he dived toward one of the windows but was sent back by the blast waves.

The world faded but he distinctly heard his name being cried out in sorrow.

"NIGHTWING!"

* * *

Red Hood stumbled in his landing and started clawing through the debris and chanted for his older brother to be okay. Batman was lifting everything out of the way and Black Bat had already warned them that he was both in panic and flashback, Robin was digging as well and yelped when he leaned to far down and was suddenly kicking his legs.

Jason grabbed the kid's ankles and pulled him up "Didn't you have a gizmo Wing gave you that pinpointed where the two of you were in cases like this? It was connected to a certain chip under your skins right?"

Damian stopped struggling "But what if he's-"

...Right...Hood had tried not to think about that.

Red Robin and Batgirl were using their staffs to shift the debris and Batgirl gasped when she saw a blue striped glove "Batman! He's here!" They yelped and ducked when Batman had grabbed a large part of the debris, chucked it away and gathered Nightwing's limp, suit scourged body in his arms.

"Dick! Dick wake up!"

Names in field?

Bruce was above panic at this point.

Nightwing didn't move, groan or anything. He had 3 rods stuck in his body, his legs were bent in the most horrifying way and his arm looked like it was broken in 3 places. The head wound didn't lessen their worries either "Dick please you have to wake up!" Batman whispered as he carefully lifted the limp acrobat and choke on his breath when Nighwtings's head rolled back and the broken right lens fell out, showing a dull gray eye.

"No..." Tim whispered as he and Cass caught a weak-kneed Damian, Stephanie was hugging Jason as he crawled over to Bruce who had fallen back on his knees and placed his hand on Dick's still chest "Dick...Dick please! Don't leave- Don't- You can't let this happen again!"

Dying in a exploding warehouse.

One of Dick's own rules after Jason finally accepted that his stubborn family wasn't going to give up on him...

Only for Dick to break it himself.

Batman struggled to hold himself together when he heard the sirens in the distance "I'll- meet you in the cave...Warn Agent A and Oracle" He forced out and lifted his-

His dead first son and walked over to the Batmobile. He heard the grappling guns fire and knew the rest of his kids were gone as he gently removed the rods and wrapped the still bleeding wounds before he took the driver seat but refused to let go of Dick, arranging them to a better position before closing the dome and set the car on autopilot. It was odd to see the streets so quiet and deserted as the Batmobile drove from Blüdhaven to Gotham.

Batman tanned the windows and removed the cowl before gently peeling off the broken domino mask that covered his son's once vibrant and beautiful blue eyes-

Now empty, cold gray eyes stared back at him and the usually smiling mouth had a trail of blood in the corner. "Dickie...Please...Come back to me- I won't ask why you were acting like that- I won't pressure you just please come back to me..."

Nothing.

Of course he got nothing.

If only he had tried harder, or noticed in time...

His son wouldn't be dead.

Bruce's lip quivered as he sobbed and buried his now tear stained face in the scourged, unruly black hair. Even thou the blast had been horrible, Dick's face was untouched. The only wrong things were the blood on the side of Dick's head that was leaned against Bruce's armour, the slight trail at the corner of the mouth and the gray eyes...

He was still that beautiful little acrobat that everyone was going to be devastated to lose, no doubt they had been informed already.

"Dick...Please...The anniversary of your adoption is just two weeks away you can't leave me now! Please come back! I know your body will hurt when you do but please come back!" Bruce cried and stopped the car at the view point, killing the engine and just held his broken boy. "Dickie..."

As much as it hurt, he knew Dick was to broken to last even a second had he still been alive at the site. He knew those rods had hit vital organs and that Dick's ribs had broken when the debris hit him.

Bruce glanced down and shook his head when he got no response "Don't leave me-"

* * *

Bruce didn't know how long he sat there grieving, he had cut the comlink and the tracer to the Batmobile.

He was running his hand through Dick's hair and whispered things he wished Dick could hear. Bruce looked again and saw that one of his tears had landed on Dick's cheek and the dashboard reflected a green light in the tear.

The longer he looked...

The more determined he became as realized there was a way to bring his son back.

If he could somehow- He did have outside bases and one of them had a Batplane. Starting the car he glanced down at Dick and kissed his forehead "I know Jason will completely lose it, and that I'm doing the wrong thing taking you from your parents that you've wished to see for years...But I need you Dickie"

1 hour later Bruce sighed as he placed Dick in a cryo chamber in the spacious Batplane and creased his cheek "I know this is wrong...I know everyone will hate me...But please fight the Lazarus effects"

With that he closed the lid and activated the chamber and frost instantly covered the edges of the glass, and he rested his hand on the glass takingbin the sight of his son before he took the pilot seat and got a private link to Ra's Al Ghul, knowing the Demon's Head already knew.

How?

Not even Batman could answer that.

 _Detective, I'll have everything ready when you arrive._

* * *

 **hehe...whoops ^-^' Did i just kill Nightwing?  
**

 **Oh look at the time (05:06) I better get some sleep!**

 **skedaddle! *runs off with the biggest mob ever on my ass***


	82. Chapter 82: Fire II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **huh...i thought at least 4 people would lose it that i killed Dick like that o.O  
**

 **oh well  
**

 **Guest Review May 27th: no i haven't done a talon fic now that i think about it. Turn Dick into a woman?! xDDDDD are you trying to kill me?! think i'll keep him male and let his mother hen personality do the mother job**

* * *

 **~Chapter 82: Fire II~**

Bruce placed Dick's body in a black body bag and ran the tips of his bare fingers over Dick's cheek "I'm sorry Dick...But I have to do this" He placed a kiss on the now cold forehead and zipped the bag close, opening the cargo ramp and carried the bag over to the waiting stretcher.

"They will clean him and set his limbs right before we lower him into the pit, let us speak in the mean time" Ra's glanced sadly at the stretcher and led the way to his office "This is worse then your second son...And this time only a lousy gang was responsible"

Batman clenched his hands a little "You always have your eyes on us...Why was Dick-"

"I can't say for sure but it started after he returned as Nightwing"

"Out with it"

* * *

"-and it's impossible that a low life gang such as them managed to kill him!" Roy shouted in Jason's face and the ex-Robin didn't even blink when his fist connected with the archer's jaw.

"I saw his body Roy! I saw his dead open eyes! His body was mangled and his legs were completely broken! Not to mention the rods stuck in him and one severed his spine! I had to watch that warehouse blow up and B lost it! Hell he never returned to the Batcave with the- the body and that was hours ago!"

Roy rubbed his jaw and his eyes briefly landed on the white streak in Jason's hair.

And that was enough to make Jason look dead again "Oh fucking hell-"

"This is Bruce we're talking about and everyone knows that when it comes to you all he's damn willing to cross that line. 'Sides, Dickie bird couldn't be corrupted by the bat? What chance does the pit have?"

Jason ran his hands through his hair and sighed "If Damian finds out we have to pray damn loud for Dick to not go crazy if he really is being put in the pit! Dick isn't a killer! He's -"

"Hey- Bats is there so anything close to evil will never touch Dickie-bird...And he has you maniacs to help him along the way, because I doubt you want him to be like you"

"...Better warn Manhunter in case Dick doesn't remember"

* * *

"My Lord the body is ready"

Bruce felt his heart work it's way up to his throat at that and got up from the seat he had fallen into as Ra's explained Dick's behavior. He couldn't wait to see those beautiful blue eyes again.

He fell sick seeing the green glowing water and the net with his son's body being lowered.

"There's a high chance he will go crazy right?"

"I very much doubt that the pit would corrupt him, after all- nothing else have" Small comfort but Bruce took it, before he knew it he had carefully entered the pit and gathered Dick in his arms and Ra's told his men to stand back as Dick would see them as a threat but not his father.

Bruce closed his eyes and he could see his own memories of Dick, his emotions, his personality... What made Dick the wonderful soul he was.

To the League of Shadow's shock the green waters suddenly became an election blue and Dick gasped for breath, half scaring Bruce who looked at his face before seeing those blue eyes again. Dick blinked a few times before he focused on Bruce.

"Dad?"

* * *

Dick relaxed in the co-pilot seat and smiled when he felt Batman's hand run over his head "Willingly or forced?"

"Willingly, actually. And hopefully nobody has figured out that I-"

At that moment the com went on and Jason's angry roar startled them "YOU'RE FUCKING BRINGING HIM TO A LAZARUS PIT?!" Batman cringed and Dick smiled "Hey Jay...Sorry about dying like that...Didn't mean to give you PTSD...Don't maim B when we get home okay?"

Bruce shoved the cowl back and wiped his eyes when Jason sounded like a little kid and the background was filled with joy and Damian apparently fainted.

When the call ended Dick lowered the back of the seat a bit and sighed "I'm gonna rest a bit"

"Of course chum...We'll be home when you wake up"

* * *

Tim was the only one awake when they arrived and instantly latched onto Dick, crying so much his knees gave out on him and Dick asked him to hold on until they reached his room since the infirmary beds weren't big enough for the two of them.

Bruce and Tim helped Dick to his room and after helping him wash up and change into sweats Tim left and came back in sweats himself and crawled under the comforter and snuggled close to Dick. Bruce wasn't sure if he was going to leave them or join them.

Dick smiled at him and reached his free hand for him so Bruce left to change out of the batsuit, close the cave for the night and joined the two. Tim was completely out and Dick woke up as Bruce got in and rested his head on Bruce's chest.

"Sorry you had to deal with that..Even if it wasn't all that long" Dick mumbled and sighed as Bruce kissed his forehead.

"I couldn't let you go...I know you wanted to see you parents again but-"

"Dad, I know... This family needs me more...I'll try not to leave again"

Bruce sighed as he moved closer "We love you so much"

"I figured that when you went to the devil himself"

Dick cracking jokes again, he was home, alive and clearly willing to forget he had ever died. He was willing to move forward instead of dwelling in the past. And Bruce was more then happy to follow that advice for once.

* * *

 **believe it or not but I wrote all this on my phone so if you find mistakes I will correct them once I'm on my laptop.**

 **Right now I'm fighting an infection so updated will be withhold for now until I feel better.**

 **And this already has a part 3 half written so don't worry about me missing the others reaction, they are in that chapter once I'm back**


	83. Chapter 83: Fire III

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i'm back!  
**

 **infection had no power over me :) i'm updating this fic when i want and that's period!**

 **But I also remembered why I stick to laptop and don't write tablet or phone**  
 **-_- and holymygod did this become long!  
**

 **but then again xDDD MAJOR Dick/Bruce fluff! *slams down bucket and mop* I know for sure I'll need it but I can't do anything about your smile cramped faces when you reach the end xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 83: Fire III~**

Dick woke up feeling a small body press against his side and noticed that Bruce and Tim were gone. Looking down he smiled at his out cold little bird and ran his fingers through the spike black hair which had grown slightly longer...Should he remind Damian to cut it? The movement seemed to wake the boy and blinked his eyes open.

"Dick?"

...Really? It had to take his death for the boy to stop calling the man by his last name?...Great. But either way Dick smiled and cringed rubbing his throat "Stay here, I'll fill up the class on you bed table"

After drinking half the water Dick handed the glass back and finally rasped out "Didn't feel like this earlier..." "That would be 4 days ago, Father brought you home and when we found him and Tim in here you were out of it...But alive...We've had rotating watches over you" Damian said and checked his phone that was using Dick's charging cable "Mine ends in 20 minuets and then it's Father's turn, my guess is he would lean against the head board again and cradle you in his arms...Like he always have when it's his watch. Your death was the most traumatizing for him"

Dick closed his eyes and with Damian's help he was soon leveled up by the pillows "Sorry...I never meant to die...Think you could fill me in?" Damian swallowed thickly and whimpered before Dick carefully manhandled the boy until he was pressing at Dick's side again.

By the time he was done Damian was weeping himself to sleep and Dick remained awake until his door opened and a worn out looking Bruce entered, his tired eyes falling on his youngest until they landed on Dick.

"I want to say you look like hell but I'm not sure I'm the one to talk" He rasped out and sighed when he was sandwiched between both Wayne's.

Bruce sighed as he rested his chin on Dick's head. They really didn't need words with each other as they nuzzled closer until Dick was resting on his side with his arms around Bruce's torso and Damian pressing against his back like a back pack but they didn't crush him. Dick pressed his lips where Bruce's heart was beating and sighed when Bruce ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you" He swore he heard Bruce whisper and smiled, snuggling closer.

"I love you too...Even this little koala" Dick smiled and looked over his shoulder when Damian let out a snore and pressed closer, Bruce let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

Dick had always hated that others had to help him when he was hurt so instead of texting Jason or Bruce (the only two who could carry his dead ass weight in this state) he slowly and carefully maneuvered out of the bed and used anything close to him as support until he reached the bathroom and did his business.

He almost scared himself back to death when he looked in the mirror "Okay...I don't have any stitches or bandages on me so maybe a bath will help for now" He mumbled and shuffled over to the tub, adjusting the valves and going through his scented bubble bath collection, he pursed his lips glancing between lemon and spring apple before smiling and picked the latter, remembering Damian's quiet mumblings of the scent when he pressed his nose into Dick's neck after having one of his breakdowns.

When he was sure it wasn't to much and that it wouldn't overflow Dick made his way to his dresser and picked out some boxer briefs, dark blue sweats with a white line on the sides and a white tank top before going back to the bathroom and placed them on a nearby surface before closing the bathroom door and lit some candles. Stripping out of his current attire and turning off the water he lowered into the streaming warm water and sank until his chin touched the water.

The warm water was heaven for his joints and the spring apple scent calmed his mind. The two things that would (hopefully) make him look more human, Dick opened his eyes and smiled when he noticed the screens above. Remembering when he was younger and Bruce helped him get mud out of his hair after a fight with Clayface, he had glanced up and voiced his idea about screens in the ceiling that could have either the blue sky with funny cloud forms or the starry night sky filled with constellations.

Bruce had smiled but Dick couldn't remember what his answer was, but he knew he had forgotten about as he took more and more quick showers and less warm bubble baths.

Now, however, he smiled and let his mind wander off gazing at the twilight sky with clouds drifting by and he noticed that the sky slowly became darker and stars appeared one by one. When he looked out the window he could see the rain trail down the glass from the outside and knew it was a special feature.

 _"Dick? You in there?"_

"Yeah, just turning myself either to a raisin or a human Bruce!" He smiled when he heard Bruce chuckle and Alfred commented that he would change the bedding while he had the chance _"You mind?"_

"Nope" Dick moved his legs and sighed when all the joints popped before doing the same with his upper body "Sounds like you needed that" Bruce smiled, having heard the joints and the sigh as he came over and sat on the edge. The tub was wider at the corners and Bruce was sitting by the other end so he could look at Dick's face. "You have no idea, I thought I'd actually move around a little instead of bothering someone and when I looked in the mirror I almost died again" Dick smiled up at him "Why didn't you tell me I looked horrible?"

"All anyone who visited said was either _'holy shit'_ or _'he looks like he's been to Apokolips_ " Bruce smiled when Dick got some foam on his nosed and his blue eyes crossed looking at it "Diana added Tartarus in the mix and even showed what they looked like there"

Dick's quirked a brow "Great, guess I'll stay here a while" He hid his wide smile under the foam covered water when Bruce let out a laugh before he looked out the window "It's to bad it's raining or we could have walked around the grounds, give you some air after been out cold in your room for 4 days"

"Yeah about that did you tranquilize me?" Dick sat a little higher up and moved closer to one side of the tub, Bruce took the hint and went to fetch a change of clothes himself before undressing and lowered into the water and wound his arms around Dick. Bruce finally answered. "No, either you hadn't been sleeping enough before the blast or Alfred did it without us knowing it"

Dick hummed before shrugging and rested his head one Bruce's shoulder "You're suddenly awfully clingy. You sure you're okay? You didn't have a flash back did you?"

Bruce closed his eyes. He should have known Dick would figure it out in the end "I did, actually. The similarity were unnerving and I could see all four of you"

You, Jason, Stephanie and Damian went unsaid but Dick knew.

He turned his focus back on Bruce "But you were all dressed as Robin and even Cassie and Timmy were there...And my parents" Dick moved his right hand so it rested on Bruce's chest, slowly massaging the heart area and smiled a little when it seemed to do the trick and Bruce tighten his arm around Dick in a silent thank you. They remained like that for a few minuets until the bubbles became fewer.

Dick pinched his nose and disappeared under the water so Bruce snatched the shampoo bottle and poured some in his hand as Dick appeared again "Keep your eyes closed chum" Dick nodded and Bruce repositioned himself and started massaging the shampoo into his son's scalp, smiling a little when Dick hummed like it warded off a headache so when they washed it out and repeated with the conditioner Dick took one of the wash cloths and handed one over his shoulder.

While Dick washed his front Bruce soaped up his cloth and ran it over Dick's back and slowed after a minuet "Bruce?"

"The scars from the blast has disappeared but not your older ones"

"So I'm not a blank book then? Good to know"

Bruce smiled until he cringed and ran his fingers over one "Well...The scars from the rods are there-"

"Rods? Oh wait- Damian mentioned it" Dick realized and kept washing himself. Bruce knew a hint when he saw one so he dropped the subject and felt knots in Dick's neck and shoulders and started massaging those spots, he noticed Dick go limp and chuckled "Might be a bad idea to do anything acrobatic with stiff limbs" "Uh huh...The only major sore thing right now is my back...I've laid in the same position for 4 days" Dick mumbled and leaned back against Bruce's chest. "Knowing Alfred, he's thought of that too"

Dick sighed before he lowered so he could wash out the conditioner and finally got out of the tub and pulled out the plug, grabbing a towel from the shelf "It's quiet today, where is everyone?" Bruce cringed slightly "Something about out hunting the gang that killed you and for once I didn't try to stop them" Dick sighed to himself and smiled when he noticed something.

"Copy bat" He narrowed his blue eyes and when Bruce looked at Dick's clothes he grinned "Like father like son I guess?" He chuckled and put on his own white tank top and hovered close to Dick as they made their way to the bedroom and Dick placed his tank top on the other side of the bed before falling on his front and sighed "Huh, Alfred did leave the tray here...You're getting creepier"

Bruce smiled for probably the 10th time in 30 minuets and grabbed the oil "Spring apples...What is it with that scent?" Dick giggled as Bruce started working out those knots in his back "Timmy's fault, he said something about that scent and my aftershave was calming for him. Afterwards Damian was obsessed with it, I don't know how many times I've gone clothes shopping because my shirts kept disappearing"

"Alfred and I always wondered why we'd find those shirts because we were sure you hadn't visited the manor" Bruce hummed and moved to Dick's shoulders, feeling a particular hard knot disappear and Dick almost clonked out at the after feeling. "I found two hoodies in the girls' rooms and one in Damian's, boy tried to wear it on a patrol under his Robin tunic-"

Dick burst out laughing and looked over his shoulder "He what?! Please tell me it failed!" Bruce chuckled "He was so grumpy when Alfred told him no. He punched thugs extra hard and would curl up into a sulky ball until we got home and practically leaped and flipped out of his Robin costume and into the hoodie and sweats...For some reason I saw a little acrobat in pixie boots doing the same with one of mine?" Dick pouted up at him and turned back on his stomach.

"You were going to leave for a week! And you wouldn't take me with you" Bruce chuckled at mumble before leaning down and peaked Dick's cheek "Alfred sent a photo of you out cold in my bed too, at first I didn't know why so I asked what I was suppose to find and he sent a laughing emote and re-sent the picture, this time with a circle and a arrow. Then I saw you, disappearing under the comforter and pillows"

Dick grinned and slammed his blushing face in the pillow as Bruce chuckled at the memory. Dick had been so small for an 8 year old and Bruce had loved every moment that little ball had climbed on him, barely feeling him as he perched on his shoulders and looked at him upside-down. Bruce reached for a wet tissue and rubbed off the oil as Dick got his tank top on and just collapsed on one end of the bed.

"I know it's dinner soon but I'm falling asleep again" He sighed and felt Bruce lay down beside him and pulled up the blankets "We have time" He mumbled quietly and peaked Dick's forehead "Get some sleep"

"It's all I've done for 4 days" Came the grunt before Dick was out again.

* * *

2 weeks later Dick was sitting in the cave and helped Oracle coordinate everyone when the Bats suddenly returned, earning equally confused looks from them both "Uuuh..." Dick's head turned between them and the screen at least 3 times before finally landing on Batman "What's going on?"

"Flash swung by and warned us that they have found out you're more awake now but benched so they thought now would be the best time to confront Bats" Jason sighed and understood Dick's quirked brow.

"They actually waited before trying to rip his head off? What? Do they want my opinion in the matter?" "No they wanna know why you got yourself killed in the first place!"

Dick groaned just as the few heroes arrived and almost bolted when one of them were Starfire "Good to see you recovering Dick" Superman smiled, noticing that the bats kept their masks on but didn't question it as Starfire crossed her arms "You were said to be dead" Her green glowing eyes narrowed.

"Oh I was dead alright" Dick leaned his head back and looked at the bats in the ceiling "Heard you visited me while I was out for 4 days after I was lowered into the Lazarus Pit and came back fully sane!...Or maybe I was so insane already it had no effect on me" He grinned at the look he knew Batman was throwing under the lenses. Now most of the heroes turned to Batman but Dick jumped in (Still in the chair thou).

"I don't blame Batman for using the pit, to be honest I was the one who was reckless" Dick's batglare had everyone cowering and no one said a word.

Except the Bats.

"Um I thought I was the reckless one?" Red Hood asked and grinned under his helmet when his brother had the same wide grin "Reckless, stubborn and a goddamn Bat" He counted each of these up on three fingers before making a fist and jabbing his thumb at Batman "If I didn't know better I'd say each of us are a part of him"

"With our own personality or his different emotions?" Black Bat grinned when Batman glared at them but got similar wide grins in return.

Superman was secretly glad that Batman had used the pit, and chose to voice that "We all know what Batman was like before Robin existed, and how he was after the death of a Robin. Like it or not over the years it has become more of a curse- Batman loses his sanity losing Robin and-"

"That doesn't mean it's right to play with death!" Starfire added and even rose her hand readying a star bolt but she didn't fire it since Red Hood was suddenly in front of her, star bolt aimed at the red bat on his chest "I dug up from my own damn grave, Black Bat was stabbed straight in the chest, Batgirl (or Spoiler at the time) was tortured and killed by Black Mask, Batman was killed by Darksied and Robin was killed by his crazy clone made by Talia"

Everyone was gaping at this point and eyed the bats "Did any of us stay dead? I heard even Batwoman got killed and didn't stay dead" Dick turned the chair slightly to hide his smirk, not saying anything about using a pit at that time either.

Red Robin looked at them all and sighed before smiling "Guess I don't have to worry then if I'd end up dead?" "Nope, you'd just come back and help us freak out the whole damn community that we can't die" Dick cackled.

Roy had kept a hand covering his eyes and now lowered it "RH...I want an honest answer now"

Black Bat and Batgirl snorted, Robin's looked at Roy like he was stupid and Batman crossed his arms growling out a 'good luck'.

"Are you human?!"

Dick moved his hand so his index finger was out and opened his mouth when Roy pointed at him "You've defied gravity since we were kids, it's already established that you aren't human!" And he clamped his mouth shut waving his hand and nodded like he was saying ' _that's actually true_ ' and Roy turned back to Red Hood.

"Nightwing (Sorry, I mean Dick since you're benched) actually fights with his lenses off" Red Hood shrugged and Robin almost dropped from his perch giggling and Red Robin facepalmed. "Hey you wear that helmet because you got sunburned!" The acrobat countered, by now Batman didn't bother hiding his grin when everyone's jaws dropped.

"Didn't someone try to stake Red Robin?" He threw in and caught Robin in his arms when the boy finally toppled down and howled in laughter along with his siblings when the heroes present in the Batcave flat out lost it. Batgirl reached for a button on her glove and her features changed, blue eyes turned red and skin turned gray before taking out the fake vampire teeth from her thigh belt. Dick saw it and grinned when one of the ceiling bats flew down and landed behind her.

"By the way Batgirl don't you usually hunt now?" He asked when she took out a gas pellet and everyone screamed at her look.

"On my way!" She smirked and dropped the pellet under her cape and bolted behind the console as the bat shot through the smoke and flew past everyone and out. Dick smirked and turned the chair back towards the screen "Now if you'll excuse us we have a city to scare the royal shit out of"

* * *

Dick was already asleep when someone crawled into his bed but he didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was.

Bruce's aftershave kinda gave the man away.

"2 weeks of being clingy is making me worry about you" Dick mumbled when he was enfolded in Bruce's embrace and sighed at the warm feeling of being protected and needed. Bruce sighed and closed his eyes "Your death was enough to make me realize how often we actually thought we didn't need you so badly...But when you were gone...I almost wanted to tell the others to forget our codes and just slaughter the gang responsible for your death. I didn't know how much I needed you until that warehouse blew up and we found your scorched body"

Dick opened his eyes and slowly turned in Bruce's arms until he was facing Bruce, the full black out curtains were slightly open and let in the moon light that lit up Bruce's tears stained face. "You need to let it go Bruce, each of us is alive and under this roof. The security you've set up around the grounds will keep us safe and name one time anyone have escaped your wrath trying to either take us or hurt us?"

Lame excuse but it brought a smile to Bruce's face as he kissed Dick's forehead "What would we do without you? If I hadn't taken you in that night?"

"Do you regret it?"

"Never"

"Then drop the subject and go to sleep. I've been copped up in this house for 2 weeks and 4 days and I think you mentioned a walk around the grounds, just the two of us"

Bruce sighed "That I did son, that I did" He mumbled and let sleep claim him, knowing the sun ray in his arms would chase away any nightmares he might have.

* * *

 **do i need the mop? xD**

 **yes? no?**

 **...meh, i'll know in the comments xD**


	84. Chapter 84: 4th Robin meets JLA

**Random Message:**

 **103 reviews...**

 **103! how- what- why?! xD what did i do to deserve that many?!**

* * *

 **Bat Fic  
**

 ***mopping up those readers that became goo in the last chapter* There!...now how do i restore those guys?**

 **oh well xD i didn't know which batkid to pick for meeting the League xD**

 **then I thought ' _Did Stephanie actually meet them?'_ so here we have Robin IV (4) meeting the league! :)...oh and she 14...and about 2 inches smaller then Tim  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 84: 4th Robin meets the Justice League~**

Stephanie kept her head down when the door to the head-teacher's office opened "I'm sorry, my secretary doesn't seem to tell the difference between the calls. She thinks the ones from school are unnecessary"

"Fair enough Mr Wayne"

Felling Bruce's arm around her shoulders they started off "Normally it doesn't involve Stephanie, fact is she'd rather be home schooled then goes to public or private ones"

"And to avoid who her birth father is I'd imagine? He came here during lunch and it didn't take long before people put two and two together. Now we are aware of her mother but Stephanie insisted that you'd be called in"

Bruce tighten his arm around her as a silent ' _Thank you for trusting me'_ and turned to the HT "Apparently both her parents tried to kill her when she found out her father was Cluemaster and her mother was helping him, it has taken some time for her to trust anyone again and with Richard around in the manor she's-" And Stephanie can't help but giggle when that morning's chaos returned to her mind, Dick covered in flour and egg yolk dripping from his black hair, Tim laughing in pain on the floor and Jason over by the window almost falling out in his laughter.

The men heard her and the HT nodded "Recovering, in a chaotic way?"

Bruce smiled "Oh it's chaotic alright! Was that it or is there more? Do the students and their parents want her out of here to prevent this from happening again? The teachers?" "Yes I'm afraid so but the teachers are setting up a system for her to finish this term's work at home, a teacher will come over and hold the tests"

Nodding, Bruce stood up and picked up Stephanie's bag by her feet "Then I assume that would be all?"

"Yes Mr Wayne, by the way, if she changes school shall I send the information to them?"

"Yes"

Once in the car Bruce decided to have a more gentle interrogation "I've never seen a faster way to get a summer break before, then again you couldn't help it" "No...How did he find me anyway? He was never at home to know which school I went to" Stephanie glanced out the window and saw several students drop their jaws and some pointed at her as they drove by "Which school did you send the boys?"

"Gotham Academy, it took a while for them to get used to such a place with people from high sociality but they fought through it"

Huffing a blonde strand from her eyes she slumped in the seat "Guess I know where I'm going next semester" "You'll be fine there, since you and Tim are the same age...And sometimes you act like twins"

"Hey I resent that statement!"

"Oh yeah?" Bruce challenged.

"Odd one remember?!" She lifted a strand of her blonde hair before looking herself "...Wonder what I look like with black hair?"

"Don't. Even. Think about it" Batman's growl slipped out and he hated it, he tried not to be Batman when Bruce Wayne but even thou they were civilians...

The Robin's were just to loyal.

"Just a thought...I could photo-shop and try different hair colors?" She grinned and laughed when Bruce ruffled her hair.

If Robin was laughing then things would be just fine.

* * *

"-And I will possibly end up at Gotham Academy next term" Steph finished and shoved another spoon of apple pie in her mouth, having replied to Dick's question about their days. It was one of the things they loved about him.

Dick had bolted up and Bruce didn't even flinch as he grabbed the hem of Dick's hoodie to stop him from bolting out of the house and beat Arthur Brown to a pulp. "Master Dick please don't try to run a hole in the floor" Alfred begged and Dick huffed, finally stilled but Bruce was still holding "Let go, I'm not running off"

"Uh huh" Bruce side glanced before doing as asked and Dick slumped back in his chair and swatted his spoon at Tim's hand when the little rascal tried to snatch his pie "Claws off baby bird! Alfred said he made 3 pies, ask him for a refill!"

"It tastes better when it's snatched!" Tim grinned and Jason snorted in his drink and Steph had to hit his back while Bruce shook his head "I used to do that with my father, had to bolt under the table with the plate before he noticed it was gone" He revealed and Dick's glare just screamed at him to not give them any ideas.

Only to find that Tim had done just that " Wha- Damn you Bruce! Tim! Hand it over!"

 _"Gonna have to catch me!"_

 _"You forget your size you little wisecracker!"_ Dick shouted as they ran down the hall and Steph huffed a strand from her eyes, readjusting her hairband "Never a quiet moment around here"

"Trust me when I say that it's better to have it lively then quiet" Bruce said and got up "I've some work to finish and-" "We going on patrol tonight?" Jason sighed and finished his coke without choking this time and Stephanie helped herself to a second round of apple pie. "We'll see, I'm needed at the Watchtower later too"

Jason looked up at that and looked between the two "How long has she been Robin?"

"3 months"

"And the league know of the changes?"

"Change yes. New Robin, no...Cass is over at Selina's if you wanna patrol with her"

Jason nodded "Might take up on that"

* * *

"Do I look tiny?" Steph asked Dick in the changing room, fully dressed except for the masks. "You and Tim are about the same size...But you could be at least 2 inches smaller then Tim" He smiled and chuckled as she jumped up on his back. Bruce was dressed as well minus the cowl and was checking something on the computers.

"It seems to be quiet but who knows how long that will last. Is Tim joining?" Bruce looked at them and frowned as Dick shook his head "His dad believes that Tim has quit as Robin, Jason is staying to help the claims of a movie night. I guess she's going with you?" Dick pointed at the Robin on his back and Bruce nodded "The League knows about Tim quitting but not about a new Robin"

Stephanie jumped down from Dick's back and reached for her mask "Maybe it's best if Dick comes along? Less chance of you getting your head ripped off and better effect if the First Robin says it's okay that I'm running around...Not fully combat trained but working on it?"

Dick's brows made an express trip to his hair line and Bruce's almost swung off completely before they looked at each other "If I found out that _**R**_ was taken from her I'm beating the shit out of that person"

* * *

"-has no training at all and you're letting her out?!" Superman finished shouting in Batman's face, not caring that both Robin's were trying to push him away.

"Will you thick headed power morons listen?!" Robin shouted and Nightwing sighed "Trust me, they don't listen to anything right now"

"Batman what were you thinking?!" Wonder Woman added and both birds hung their heads. "This is getting us nowhere" Nightwing rubbed his forehead and Robin sighed and crossed her arms "Well it's me or a rampaging Batman, please take you pick and see if you can stop the man who has contingency plans for the whole damn universe" Nightwing almost hit the floor in laughter and Batman smirked proudly as he crossed his arms.

"Did I mention Nightwing is training her?"

"So he really is a bad influence?"

"...Dad where's the kryptonite?" Robin asked while Nightwing bit his lip and held his mid section "Don't look at me! I ain't gonna stop her" He gasped when the League turned to him.

* * *

 **2 months later  
**

"You're not Robin!"

"I am now so deal with it!"

"You're not a Titan!"

"With you jerks who would want to?!"

Nightwing sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair "Guess it settles that question Robin, let's go. Superboy will likely go to him for answers" "Damn right I will! And how can you let her run around?!"

"I'm the one training her" Nightwing growled and everyone wisely shut up as Nightwing wound an arm around Robin and led her out of the room. "Hope they payed attention to 3rd when he disarmed something" "You know they didn't" Was the last the Teen Titans heard before the doors slid close and a minuet later the Batplane left the tower.

Superboy was beyond pissed "How could he replace Robin?! Is that what they are to him?!" He didn't bother waiting for an answer as he flew to Gotham himself and growled when he saw Robin again, laughing of joy and doing some familiar flips, behind her Batman kept close and as they landed she flipped one more time and ended up bridal style in his arms. Thanks to his super hearing he heard every word.

"Why do I need to join them? They were mean and they hate me! It didn't matter that Wing was right there and almost lost his temper. I'd rather stay in Gotham with you" She spread her arms out and walked along the ledge of the building that Superboy now saw was the GCPD, Batman seemed to frown before turning to her. "You're serious about the full time Robin thing weren't you?"

"Well...Yeah, I mean the League hates me and the Teen Titans think of me as a imposter and they want Tim as Robin. Anyone else is just a nuisance...Which is why I wanna stay in Gotham! People here at least like me, not the villains of course but-"

"Robin, Batman" Commissioner Gordon arrived and lit a cigarette. Robin placed her hands on her hips "You know I met your daughter before and she asked me for some moves that she could use on you if you didn't stop with that" Gordon chuckled "Her humor is as lethal as the First Robins, no wonder people like her"

"See?! And you wanted to ship me off to the Teen Titans!"

"You do that Batman and I swear to God I'll send the whole damn police force after your cowled head!"

Superboy frowned before he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to find Tim when a shot from a silencer rang out (superhearing, it's loud to him) behind him and the bullet ricocheted off him "Red Hood, thought you were a drug lord?"

"Only when I'm not busy shooting the bastards who hurt my little sister. Listen clone (Conner flinched), soul or not, I will carve a kryptonite bullet and blow your fucking head off, then hunt down the rest of your little club. She's Robin and that's final! We clear?"

"Crystal"

Red Hood didn't seem to believe him but lowered the guns anyway "And if you're looking for 3rd, you better skedaddle and change-"

Superboy disappeared and was in front of Red Hood again, now wearing torn jeans, flannel shirt and was cleaning his glasses before putting them on. He tried using x-ray on the red helmet but found that Batman had lined that one with lead too. Red Hood's free hand went to his pocket and came out with a folded paper note "His dad will most likely open and be hostile so don't do anything stupid"

* * *

"Tim's friend huh?" Jack crossed his arms. He was skeptical and eyed the boy up and down.

"From school, I got worried when Tim didn't show up, he never misses school let alone a test. Even the teachers were worried" (pleasebuyitpleasebuyit) Jack frowned a little before rubbing his neck "I forgot to inform them that Tim has changed school" "Well...Can he go there at least until summer break?"

"I'm not having my son go to a school payed by Wayne!"

...Oookay...This explains the Robin change...And Red Hood's warning.

"Dad? Why are you yelling?" Tim came down the stairs and saw Conner by the door "Oh! Hey Conner, did I forget to return a game again?" Jack blinked at the two when they fist bumped and laughed "And my other controller! How can you remember school stuff but not to return games?!"

Jack shrugged and turned around "I'll be in the living room then, please close the door Conner since it looks like you'll be here a while" Conner closed the door and followed Tim to his room "Okay now I really have to apologize to her before Red blasts my head off" He gulped and sat down in the desk chair and Tim took the bed "My dad found my costume and..." He sighed before continuing "So you've met her?"

Conner cringed and told him about the meeting with the Teen Titans, when he was done Tim was pacing the room and growling just like Batman "You didn't even give her a test day?! You just point blank attacked?!" "I know we screwed up! And Nightwing was right there and we didn't listen to him either! But I heard her and Batman when I got here, telling him she'd rather be in Gotham with him in a city where people loved her"

"Well Robins have that effect, no matter what personality" Tim said and glanced out the window and when Conner looked he saw the Batsignal shining.

 _"Tim? You have the drapes closed right?"_

Conner jumped when Tim stumbled and looked around in panic "Yeah Dad!" The look of longing returned as Tim closed the drapes on both windows and sank back in the bed "Overboard?"

"I quit. He threaten to reveal them...I had to go with him...But I told Bruce that I loved them and that Robin helped me become stronger"

* * *

"I'm sorry for being an ass before, I went to see 3rd and now I know why you're Robin" Superboy rubbed his neck, having rambled the sentence out before Batman could even open his mouth.

Robin hadn't turned around at all and was gazing out the city "You made it clear that I wasn't Robin. Now get out of Gotham, no metas allowed and I hear you're easier to beat the hell out of after a kryptonite exposure"

Superboy sighed and turned to Batman "How forgiving are Robins and how long do they hold a grudge?"

"Depends and lifetime" Batman watched Superboy looked at Robin before nodding and joined Superman in the air, the two spoke for a minute before Superman placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and then they were gone.

"Duo then?" Batman asked, smiling slightly when Robin jumped up on his back.

"Yup! Unless you retire and Wing takes over!"

"Reti- Robin!"

The Supers laughed as they heard Robin's cackle echo over Gotham and Batman trying in vein to catch the bird to make her pay for the insult.

If Gotham had accepted it's new Robin, then maybe the hero community could too.

* * *

 **there we go!  
**

 **and it's between 25-30 degree Celsius in Sweden so if I don't update often i've probably either gotten a sunstroke or melted! xD**


	85. Chapter 85: Parking Tickets

**Bat Fic  
**

 **I almost killed myself! xDDD  
**

 **and yes i'm still stuck with pre-reboot/Reboot costumes! I'm going to wait a bit before switching over to Rebirth costumes.**

 **sadness and lethal humor...just so you know**

 **Mentions of suicide!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 85: Parking Tickets!~**

The random times Tim was happy was when Dick would do his sneak attack hugs, Jason would pick him up and they would get ice cream, Tim and the girls ganging up on Dick to prank the shit out of him and when Damian actually didn't try to kill him.

But the absolute happiest time was when he was on patrol, swinging around with Bruce close by.

They landed on a roof top and just as Bruce had put back his grappling hook he chuckled warmly when Tim slammed into his chest, Bruce understood why the boy did it so often and wound his arms around him "It's okay. It's not a dream" He mumbled and Tim pressed his ear just by the yellow circled Batsymbol, sighing at the gentle rumble from Bruce's voice "I'm here".

They stayed like that for another minuet before Tim pulled back slightly and looked up at him "Wing told you"

"While crying and thinking everyone who knows him hates him...All because he wanted to uphold the image of Batman still being in Gotham"

Tim nodded and leaned back in the embrace, hugging tighter "You know the saying 'Robin is Batman's sanity'?"

Bruce laughed "Oh it's a saying now is it?" Tim laughed too "Well...Jason drank a lot worse then he usually does, I sometimes..." Tim trailed off and stepped back, removing his two finned gloves and pulled his sleeves up a bit, showing the underside of his wrists and closed his eyes at Bruce's sharp breath intake as he rubbed the lines with his thumb.

"Tim-"

"Dick managed to kill himself"

If Tim didn't know better he was sure that Bruce's knees was going to give up any second now and so led him to a niche with a cover and sat down beside Bruce, pulling back both their cowls "Damian screamed in panic and when we got there he and Alfred were preforming CPR on Dick, there was a bottle of pills close to his left hand and as Alfred was wrapping up both his wrists Damian did chest compressions and Cass did mouth to mouth. Jason took over the chest compression because he was stronger then Damian so I tried getting out as much info as I could from him. He said that Dick never came down for dinner and when Ace and Titus flew up and ran to Dick's room they followed and found Dick on the floor. It took some time but we got him back in the end"

Bruce shook his head and drew his knees closer to his chest, resting his elbows on them and ran his hands over his face and through his hair "Not Dick" He whispered hoarsely "Dick would never commit suicide! He's always so-"

Tim sighed and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder "He couldn't keep up with being the head of the family, CEO for W-E and be apart of the hero community where 100% of them hated him. So we split up as much as we could, Jason took family, I took W-E and Dick took Gotham. It took about a week for Dick to wake up after we brought him back and the first name he says was yours, because of the white ceiling he thought for sure he had succeeded and that you were there...We had to call in J'onn and managed to convince him that he was needed here. It worked until we got careless and he found out about us saving him and the bluff, he wouldn't even talk to us"

"What are you saying Tim?" Bruce asked quietly from his hands, closing his eyes and didn't care jack squat about the tears.

"That Batman is Robin's will to live. We really wanted to do it ourselves but the way Dick had done it scared us and Alfred was- Oh god-" Tim rushed up and Bruce looked up to see him a few meters away throwing up (forecast promised heavy rain so no problems there), he got up and ran a hand over Tim's back until the boy was dry heaving.

"None of us really thought of Alfred and anything we had thought of doing was canceled it nanoseconds, we joined up and did what we could to help Alfred and support Dick. We had to tell everyone else and after that...They helped us keep an eye on Dick" Tim kept going and let Bruce support him. "You just lost at least previous 3 days meals so we're cutting our patrol short" Bruce pressed his belt buckle to call the Batmobile to them and carried Tim down to the alley below.

When the car arrived they pulled up their cowls again and just as Batman was about to open the dome Red Robin snorted "What?"

"Is that- a parking ticket on the windshield?!"

Batman looked and was so shocked he dropped Red Robin who started laughing like crazy, forgetting that he felt like crap as Batman snagged the yellow note and gaped at the numbers. "Unbelievable!" He growled, opened the dome, tossed his giggling son in the passenger seat and got in himself.

* * *

In the cave Bruce was glad to find all of them there and just as Dick and Damian were about to leave Bruce got out "I need to talk to you all first, and Jason help me with Tim"

"Is he okay?" Jason asked and ran forward, Bruce wasn't sure what to say so he went with _'nasty murder that made Tim throw up'._

Tim's hand shot into Bruce's belt and Bruce shouted at him as he got the yellow note out "Dick please find the badass who gave _Batman_ a parking ticket!" Once again he was dropped hard on the ground as shock took over his human crutch and everyone laughed like hell, Dick was worst off and every time he tried to breath he was off again.

Bruce snatched the yellow note and grumbled towards the locker room, he'd have to wait with the conversation until he was sure no one was dead.

* * *

"Dick? Aren't you staying the night?" Bruce asked later and Dick looked up from the Wingmobile, fixing it's radar after a nanobot attack on the car "Don't know, have to check with Damian if he wants to stay or head over to the penthouse"

Bruce swallowed thickly when the question he was about to ask tighten his throat "Will to live?" It was all he could get out.

Dick's hands slowed until they rested in his lap "They told you"

"Yes"

"Tim threw up remembering it"

"He did"

Dick leaned his head back and sighed, feeling light headed himself "I wanted to die in the field, possibly from a ray blast that would blow off half my torso or something that wouldn't be able to bring me back"

Bruce's legs started shacking again as he made his way around the car and gently led Dick out of it and to the cave gym, sliding down the wall. Dick had gone pale and was breathing irregular so Bruce wound his arms around him and rocket them both "Don't think about it...It's over. I'm back you don't have to worry anymore"

But Dick didn't seem to hear him...In fact his was starting to convulse and gasped for breath. Bruce had no idea what to do other then shouting on top of his lungs. Jason skidded in and swore in at least 5 languages as he ran off again and came back with two darts, one he slammed into Dick's thigh and one was more carefully injected into his neck. "Blue first then red, do it wrong and he goes cardiac"

"What happened?! Why did he-"

"Question is what did you do? If you asked about the suicide then yes, Dick slightly panics but since you didn't know this he almost went cardiac anyway. I wanted to cryo freeze him for a bit and Damian wanted to toss him in a pit while the others tried to do different things"

Gathering Dick's limp form in his arms Bruce looked at him and sighed "This is all my fault, isn't it? My presumed death caused this"

Jason rubbed his neck and followed Bruce to the infirmary and once Dick was safe on the bed he dropped the all mother of nukes.

"He almost ended up in Arkham...Hell he _did_ end up there and- WHOA!" Jason yelped when Bruce's legs flat out gave out and almost sent the man crashing as Jason caught him and lowered him on another bed, he was shacking his head and curled up on his side, muttering how it was all his fault and Jason sighed.

"Complete opposite reaction from what we thought"

* * *

Dick opened his eyes and found that he was in a mind scape created by J'onn and found Bruce just a few feet away. He walked over and gently shook Bruce "Where are we?" He asked after looking around and back at Dick.

"Mind scape, our emotions won't take hold here, making these conversations easier then me going cardiac and you getting a stroke" Dick sat down and leaned back being supporting by his hands. "I couldn't handle your death and wanted to die myself, after my first successful attempt Talia somehow got wind and threw random things at us...Biggest wake up I got however was her disowning Damian and while it hurt them both, it made me realize that he needed me"

Bruce shook his head and threw his arms around Dick "Please Dick... I don't want this- I don't wanna know about this!" He begged and Dick noticed J'onn in the corner off his eyes.

"Done?"

"Just the two of you and then the attempt will be forgotten. It was to much for anyone to handle"

Dick nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **1 week later after memory erasing of the suicide attempt**

Red Hood and Red Robin were a painful laughing mess behind a gaping Batman who was stairing at a new yellow note on the windshield.

Oracle was screaming the coms wondering if they had come across Joker gas the way the Reds sounded.

When Black Bat, Robin and (Batman/)Nightwing (A/N: the blue detail i can't get enough of) landed the latter ran over to Batman and shook him demanding to know what the hell was going on Batman gently took his chin and turned his son's head towards the car and felt his jaw drop at the note before he too was off.

"Batman got another parking ticket!" Nightwing gasped into the com and soon all bats on the line were laughing. "Oh man I have to send this to Superman! If this happens a third time please bury me!"

Batman growled and ripped the note off the car, gently slapping it into Nightwing's hand (He knew his strength but didn't wanna hurt his kids) he walked over to his half dead kids and had no trouble gathering them up, dumping Robin with Nightwing and disposed the others in the car "See you in the cave" Nightwing saluted with his grappling gun, tighten his hold on Robin before firing it and was gone.

"When I find the wisecracker don't hold me back" Batman growled to Black Bat and she was off again, safely buckled in and writhed with laughter. "Boys, belts on before you get split sides and concussion" Once he heard two clicking sounds he revved the engine up and drove them home.

Dick was grinning widely checking his phone when they arrived "Kara says Clark and Conner are dying and I replied that you guys were far off worse, she wanted picture proof of the tickets and being the namesake I am I sent it to her" He grinned as Bruce walked past and grumbled about wisecracker.

"Did you pay the first one?"

Dick grinned when a training dummy was hit and hit Bruce back in the head.

* * *

Third time it happened Dick had moved back to Blüdhaven and was woken up by his phone.

"Mmyeah?"

 _Whoops...To early for you...Uh...Now or later?_

Tim.

Dick turned to his back and rubbed his eyes, brushing off the crust "Now, since my brain is part awake"

 _Bruce found another ticket on the windshield. Damian needed two Joker gas antidotes to calm down._

"Doses?" Dick was slightly nervous about that because Damian was so small. Any poison or gas had a faster effect on a child then on a adult.

 _Well Jason thought we'd need a third one but then he calmed down...We had to use one on Alfred thou._

Dick chuckled and turned on his side again "Was that it?"

 _Yeah, sorry I woke you up._

They ended the call and as Dick lowered the light on the phone he noticed he had 4 missed calls and 5 texts, since the calls were from Tim he didn't bother as he answered on the 5th try and opened the texts from Jason.

 _Text 1: Yo! B got another ticket! I swear me and the girls almost died! Demon spawn needed two Joker gas antidotes to calm down._

 _Text 2: Dick?_

 _Text 3: You working? Aren't you allowed phone on BHPD patrols?_

 _Text 4: B is checking all the cameras to find the wisecracker that gives him tickets xDD help!_

 _Text 5: Okay seriously! Normally I get annoyed when someone calls or texts but you're having me worried! Tim's been calling you 4 times now!_

Dick sat up and quickly typed a reply.

 _¤Sorry, yeah I was working and was dead asleep when you texted. I caught Tim on his 5th call. Dami okay now? Bruce hasn't hit anything yet has he?¤_

 _Jason: Oh thank fucking god! I was about to blast over there when you didn't answer! But yeah Damian's okay now and Bruce is getting..._

 _¤Hulk?¤_

 _Jason: I asked if he was Hulk and he just glared at me, looked at my phone and asked me that you should call him when you aren't a zombie._

 _¤Says the zombie with Frankenstein hair¤_

 _Jason: Grats! Not even in the fricking cave and you made B hit the floor!..._

 _Jason: you're lethal O_O_

 _¤I know ^-^ x3 But you still love me for some reason¤_

 _Jason: Go back to sleep, geez this is the longest text chat I've ever had!_

Dick chuckled but sent a sleeping emote and chucked his phone away. He'd call Bruce later.

* * *

4th time even Gordon found it hilarious when Robin shot up and waved a yellow note, gasping out Batmobile before crumbling on the ground laughing.

"That's 4th time now" Batgirl giggled and Oracle was dying in the coms.

"Want me to ask my men?" Gordon asked and opened the door that led to the roof. Batman nodded and picked up Robin easily.

"Who's doing this without getting noticed? I asked the speedsters but they didn't do it" Batgirl asked once they were in the car, Batman didn't answer as she took out all the notes.

"Batman...The handwriting is the same..."

Robin stopped giggling before moving to look himself "Really?"

* * *

Stephanie was checking through Dick's photo albums and smiled every time she came across a really funny one.

She picked out the yellow notes again and shuffled through them, laughing at each one and placed them on the album. Under one of the pictures was a handwriting that either told the names of a the people or a short explanation, glancing between the two her jaw dropped lower and lower and when Jason called that it was lunch she numbly got up and on her way there she got her phone out to call Dick.

He just answered when she entered.

"You gave Dad parking tickets?!" Was the first thing she said and both ends were dead quiet before Dick started laughing and she jumped out of the way as Bruce bolted past "You're dead now"

 _I'm one step away from leaving the planet on a mission, he can try._

"You're going off world?" She paled drastically and ran after Bruce, he was almost out the door when she grabbed his arm "You never said anything about off world missions!" Bruce stopped and looked at her and fear spread through his chest.

"No Dick you- Dick?" Stephanie pulled her phone from her ear and found that the call was disconnected.

Dick and off world missions had never ended well.

* * *

 **...**

 **I think i need to make another part...don't I?**


	86. Chapter 86: Laser Dot

**Random Message:**

 **I swear i'm not trying to make you guys go crazy! xDDD  
**

 **this is one Guest message that got to me:**

 _:yes you do my god you are the best ! we have to read in one of the classes in my school and my friend just looks at me like i am crazy and when i told her about you she went crazy and said that you were the best author on the planet and i cant agree more_

 **...i think I'm gonna cry again T.T  
**

* * *

 **YJ Fic  
**

 **if you love cats and/or are a cat owner (my cat died 2012) then you know how hilarious this is x) and the cat gets an exercise!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 86: Laser Dots~**

Dick had decided to stay at home this weekend instead of being in the cave. Mostly because Wally was still mad at him after Failsafe and because Dick wanted to be near Bruce and his siblings.

Damian was supposed to be with Talia but somehow she found out about Failsafe (Dick was mighty sure Bruce told her) so Damian was spending another month with them. For the moment Dick was in the living room using a harmless laser pointer and slowly trailed it in front of his crawling baby brother.

Alfred the kitten found it hilarious and soon even Damian found it funny so Dick did some remodeling of the furniture and laid down outstretched on the couch resting his ankle on a pillow and used the laser pointer to keep them occupied. He remained on each spot long enough for Damian to slam his little hand there and then carefully looked.

Dick giggled and circled the dot before pointing it somewhere else.

He did this once when Talia was in the room and even made her laugh (which Dick took as a accomplishment). Bruce hadn't even seen this kind of scene before but Dick heard that Jason had used a normal flash light and the rest of the squad followed it until he aimed it at Bruce's chest and suddenly had Tim and both girls in his arms.

Damian noticed the dot didn't move anymore and turned to his brother, only to see the laser pointer drop out of his slack hand and his breathing slowed.

Not knowing what to do he cried out loudly and not even 3 seconds later Bruce shot into the room from one entry and Alfred from the other, the latter picking up Damian and Bruce followed Damian's reaching hands and paled when he found Dick. He was so pale that the black circles under his eyes were visible. "Dick? Dick wake up!" Dick's eyes fluttered open and couldn't seem to focus on Bruce.

"Dad?"

His voice was so low and cracked that Damian started crying again as Bruce picked up Dick "You did get a concussion on patrol didn't you? Not just a sprained ankle"

"Didn't wanna...Worry...Not...Weak"

Bruce sighed and tighten his hold on Dick "You're not weak son and yes you kids worry me constantly" He mumbled as he made his way down to the cave to a better check up on Dick and find any other withheld injuries.

Aside from the sprained ankle and the concussion he was bruised on some places. Knowing his son was more clingy then ever when having a concussion Bruce took off his shoes and laid down beside Dick, smiling as the small teen crawled up on his chest "A laser pointer?"

"I couldn't help it! Dami is so cute in that one-piece and the kitten was like a tiny blur shooting after the dot" Dick smiled into Bruce's neck and smiled when Bruce's deep laughter vibrated through him. "We love you Dickie" Bruce whispered when he was sure Dick was asleep.

He knew his son heard him, because the hand holding his shirt tighten a bit.

* * *

 **Off World is half written but as always i get another idea stuck in my head xD**

 **please don't die when your heads starts making up a picture of this, i don't want to hear that you went crazy and the surrounding people wants to throw you in Arkham**


	87. Chapter 87: Blue Finger Stripes, period

**Bat Fic  
**

 **...i have no memories of ever writing this O.o  
**

 **did i do it in my sleep?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 87: Blue Finger Stripes, Period~**

"JASON PETER WAYNE!"

Even Bruce cracked when the Robin in question almost hit the cave ceiling and was just millimeters from his bike when a grappling line caught him and chucked him backwards, over his laughing siblings, past unnoticed Alfred, past Bruce who was barely standing and ended up nose to nose with Dick.

Truth to be told Jason was freaked out.

The boys had found Dick resting in the infirmary after taken a blow to the head (nothing serious but Bruce somehow convinced him to rest) and Jason had ran away and back holding a jar of blue paint. Tim had tried to stop them but when they refused he shook his head and left the room, leaving Jason to paint Dick's red Nightwing insignia and his arms down to the two middle digits to it's classic blue finger stipes, then Jason carefully lifted Dick and had Damian paint the back of the insignia and since he was holding the brush he painted the stripes on the hips and the neck too.

Thankful that it was very quick dry paint Jason lowered Dick back on the bed and they left the room.

Mind that that was 1½ hours ago.

And Dick was not laughing.

Bruce wasn't sure if he should help Jason and risk getting hit or let Dick have his revenge on the two, knowing that he would get his point across faster then Alfred ever could.

"You kids really hate the red don't you?" He asked instead.

"He changed the color!" Jason piped up.

"He got rid of the stripes!" Damian pointed accusingly.

Dick's left eye twitched and didn't even care that Jason had escaped from the line and was standing behind Alfred "Should I have taken the disco and recolored it?!"

"NO!" The kids screamed and Bruce spit out his coffee at the mere image "Suit style accepted! Color choice denied!" Damian shouted.

Dick groaned and double facepalmed "Bruce, reason with them!" Alfred barked a laugh and leaned against Jason trying to collect himself "Did I just hear 'Bruce' and 'Reason' in the same sentence?!" "He does it with me all the time!" Dick shouted and headed for his bike, blow to the head or not.

* * *

Batman found Nightwing in Blüdhaven 3 days later, having gone to the Wayne Tower first but found it empty. He had spent almost 30 minuets looking for Nightwing in Blüdhaven and finally found him on the highest building.

"Social call?"

"I looked for you at the Bunker"

Nightwing sighed and leaned against the wall "You don't often check up"

Batman sighed because Nightwing had a point as he sat down beside him "Why red?"

"I-"

"You made it clear you didn't wanna be bound to me...Yet you chose red like you can't let go...Even thou you're older it seems like you'd never stop being Robin" Batman turned slightly to loo at him. All though he knew that he had to let his kids grow up, he couldn't help but wanting to keep them close.

Nightwing closed his eyes and fell sideways so that his head was resting on Batman's thigh and he groaned from his hands "How the hell did you figure that out?!"

Batman quirked a brow and smirked when the bird growled and held his hands up "Oh wait...You're the fricking Batman!" Before letting them fall over his face.

"And you will change to blue when we get home-"

"Wha-"

"Red makes you look evil. Color change, no arguments"

Adult or not, Nightwing pouted like he was still running around in pixie boots "Fine"

* * *

The next time Nightwing was seen the electric blue was back and his siblings stopped annoying him about the red.

However he wrapped his arms around his sisters and glared at his brother "I read somewhere that red symbols short temper" He grinned and Tim was the only one noticing the hidden message so he wiped out his staff and chased the older bird around the roof, yelling that he'd show him short temper.

Dick might never understand why they hated the red...And he wasn't sure he'd ever find out.

* * *

 **...  
**

 **yup i must have written it in my sleep xD  
**


	88. Chapter 88: Off World I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i _almost_ forgot this xDD connected to Chapter 85: Parking Tickets  
**

 **and i like the N52 suit just fine! ...but yeah red makes Dick look evil.**

 **Blue** **N52 suit? *heart eyes and drooling***

 **Again: please don't go crazy around others xDD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 88: Off World~**

"Dick and off world missions have never ended well!"

Bruce could tell that Stephanie was close to lose it and was surprised she hadn't walked a hole in the floor "Or did he ship himself off planet just to avoid your wrath for the tickets? He does anything to cheer us up! It's a fricking miracle he managed to avoid you 4 times before I figured it out!"

"How did you?" Bruce finally latched onto that, if only to calm her down...Or rile her up even more.

"I was going through his albums and noticed the handwriting was the same as one the tickets, you'd think he'd change the writing at least"

"Meaning?"

"Nightwing, Officer Grayson and Richard Wayne. If people notices that the writing is the same-"

"He'd out himself accidentally" Bruce nodded slowly, seeing the problem and got up from the computer chair, having finished his work for the night and had just returned from patrol when Stephanie cornered him about Dick, the space mission and the tickets. "I got hold of Cyborg and it seems Starfire needed help on her home world, she wanted him to inform me that she had no intentions of keeping Dick there to long and if I needed him urgently Cyborg would take his place"

"Then make up a reason before Dick comes back only to look like half his side is blown away!"

* * *

Batgirl was going to kill whoever thought of the word _'jinx_ '. Batman had returned early from patrol only to pick her up and they headed for the Watchtower and led her to the infirmary. "This is not your fault but since you voiced the possibility a week ago I didn't get a heart attack seeing him"

"How much of him is held together with stitches?"

The door slid open and Batgirl gaped at the sight "Leslie and several other miracle working doctors are on their way to fix the damages, hopefully the scars won't be to bad"

"Yeah...Since he's the one who drags us to beaches in the summer" She said and walked up to the bed, thankful that Batman was keeping a steady grip around her or her knees would have given up when they entered. Nightwing's left side was almost gone and a strange magic barrier was all that kept him from bleeding out.

How nothing vital was blown away was beyond them but it looked like his reflexes had save him.

"Told you him and space missions never ended well"

"Now if everyone else would stop drag him on them"

* * *

Stephanie was watching him when he woke up, or at least started moving a bit. She placed her laptop on the table by the bed and got up to dim the lights should he actually come around, she went back to her laptop and increased the light on it instead.

Batman entered the room and went over to the machines "The lights are dimmed"

"He twitched a little so I dimmed then just in case, less chance he gets a headache when he opens his eyes. So what's the verdict"

"Benched for about 2 years"

Thankfully she wasn't holding the laptop anymore and could safely fall out of the chair howling in laughter "Clark had about the same reaction" Batman smirked.

"Good luck keeping him benched!"

* * *

"I've out done myself this time right?" Dick sighed as he carefully walked over to Bruce, wincing slightly from the pain on his left side. "How's your side?"

"Raven managed to hide the worst of the scar so that others won't see it, except you, but she couldn't do much about the pain. Oh and you need to stop another argument before there's blood" Bruce sighed and leaned back in the chair "What now?"

Dick chuckled slightly "It's kinda cute that they are fighting about who gets to run around as Nightwing, thou Dami is a little tiny for my suit and Tim is the same. Think it'll be Jason but if I got up there who knows if I'll survive"

"...Nightwing?"

"When needed"

Bruce shook his head but got up all the same "See if you can solve this then, I've been working on it for over 3 hours" Dick sighed and sat down "Is it possible to be immune to coffee?" He called out when he saw the 3 empty coffee mugs.

"Don't even joke about that!" Bruce spun around by the clock and roared down to the cackling bird in the cave.

* * *

 **i really tried but i just could get it together :T  
**

 **but yeah, the boys fought about who gets to run around as Nightwing and since Dick had already pointed out 2 of the 3 it wasn't hard for Bruce to convince them that Jason was the only one fit to wear it.**

 **He'd have to hide his white streak thou but with the help of a glamour charm (YJ i know, don't think i've seen that in the comics) the Nightwing problem was solved.**

 **Tim and Cass would parol Crime Alley for Jason while he's over at Blüdhaven and has to use a EMP mask to cover Dick's police shift (which he has a hilarious time as he has gone on police academy himself (like Dick he had to act like he didn't know to much) before returning to Gotham on his crazy spree).**


	89. Chapter 89: Speedy Ball of Fur

**YJ Fic  
**

 **more Bat fics then YJ xDDD  
**

 **i'm horrible aren't i? and i am not busting you poor dummies out of Arkham!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 89: Speedy Ball of Fur~**

Robin point blank refused to join the team on this recon mission which got him and Batman in a heated discussion. With the Team and the League close by.

"Hey Robin? Why aren't you coming along?"

"Because I am not being turned into a damn bird again!"

And Batman shut his mouth. "You mean to tell that he's the same lunatic that shot you?"

"Penguin shot me in Central City but _that_ guy was the lunatic who made the damn thing!" Robin huffed and blew some his hair out of his eyes "And I am not a walking target board" Wally sorted over by his uncle "No last time that happened you were in pixie boots and stop light colors"

"Car" Robin singsonged and Flash instantly held his nephew by the hoodie "What about it?" "Robin!"

"We need to apprehend him before he strikes, and you will join this mission Robin" Batman finally turned around and disappeared through the tubes.

Robin crossed his arms "If I end up as another animal nobody save his ass"

* * *

Again.

Conner was sent to the Watchtower with Robin. But this time he was laughing so much he could barely stand and when the league was close enough he opened his fist and showed them a squirrel with Robin's unifrom.

They didn't need more then that and Superman picked them both up and flew them to Gotham.

Batman would have reacted more to that then his son being another animal, but he couldn't help that Robin made things interesting.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked when they were alone on patrol.

"Don't send me after ray gun carrying weirdos"

"Mr Freeze?" He chuckled when the squirrel-AKA-Robin bit his finger and held on with arms crossed "We better keep you away from anything sugary or you'll literally become that squirrel we watched last week"

* * *

Alfred found it hilarious the next day when a multicolored blur speed around his kitchen with the cookie jar open and one half nibbled cookie.

He noticed that Dick was everywhere except where Alfred was standing fixing lunch before he speed out and Bruce yelled out before he understood that it was Dick and tried to catch him.

* * *

 **yup xDD i turned Robin into Hammy from Over the Hedge (i just realized that movie is 10 years old, it was released in 2006) xDD**


	90. Chapter 90: Off World II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **90 chapters!  
**

 **and you guys are still here! xDDD so, the request for Jason as Nightwing and doing the police academy was requested by PikaWings and I hope i've covered every bit of both (and that my flare is still here)  
**

 **btw if i take some time uploading now...I've been dragged back into Sims 3 -.- but i could always multi task :)**

 **(N52 suit colored blue and I recommend tissues before you even think about scrolling down)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 90: Off World II~**

"You've been bragging about becoming Batman ever since you were able to talk! Now you wanna run around as Nightwing?!" Jason yelled.

"You're not exactly filling out the costume" Tim giggle when Damian lifted his arms and looked at the blue stripes on the arms and glared at it like he was willing it to shrink it so that it would fit him.

 _"Give it a few years, then maybe you'll fit"_

They all looked towards the door and found Dick leaning against the wall beside the door, right hand pressed on his left side, face pale and sweaty "You okay?!" Tim rushed forward and tried to ignore how heavy his older brother was.

"Think the meds wore off" Dick groaned when the pain shot through him again and he was guided to his room where Tim prepared the morphine and tried not to giggle when Damian came stumbling in, still wearing the very large Nightwing suit.

Dick tried to smile at him as the morphine took effect and gently ruffled Damian's hair before he fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm still doing it!"

Bruce was struggling to stay serious and cursed his eldest at the same time. "Damian you're- * _Damian trips on the costume legs*_ exactly! And who do you think invented that glare?" He countered when the boy glared at him. Jason and Tim snorted behind Bruce and didn't bother hiding it when he briefly glanced at them, if it was to make sure they were fine or to scold them later.

Damian had the nerve to pout were he sat with the Nightwing costume pooling around him "Someone has to while Dick is injured! And how are we going to explain his absence at the BHPD?!"

Jason wiped out one of the 3D masks "Got that covered too!"

"Do you even know what they do? And how he acts?!" Tim looked at him and Jason rolled his eyes "I might have spied on him when he's on that shift and I have gone on Police Academy myself-"

"What?!" Tim shouted.

"When?!" Damian added.

Bruce's dropped jaw was his reaction.

"After my dip in the pit * _Jason blew his white strands out of his left eye*_ and before I returned to Gotham, thought I'd do something useful and at the same time get info...What better place then the PD? So I spent about 1 year at the Academy and 2 years at the PD before I left and returned to Gotham, found B, had to watch Blüdhaven get blown to...Actual heaven and find out that Dick was there!"

"He was in New York when Chemo destroyed 'Haven, I found him on the outskirts unscratched and he told me he just got there"

Jason sighed "Your next sentence better be that you hugged him for worrying the shit out of you!" Bruce pressed his lips together and the boys groaned.

"Oh come on!"

"Father you idiot!"

Tim chucked his head in the table and Damian flopped on his back, covering his face with the long blue striped sleeves and Jason was leaning his forearm against the wall and rested his head there, counting to 30 twice to quell the eruption and the urge to shot Bruce point blank. "You're Un-fricking-believable! Dick could have been killed and your stupid pride would have been the last thing he thought of! That you don't care a fucking shit about us ki-"

"ENOUGH! I've been this damn close to kill Joker and Black Mask the very second I see those bastards! When Dick was brought back I nearly lost it on the Titans because they dragged him across space knowing he had no powers! He was barely held together but thanks to Steph jinxing and voice every damn possibility about that mission it was a miracle I didn't get a damn stroke! Dick's damn lung was visible!" Bruce screamed out. He knew he wasn't good at expressing his emotions like Dick but at least Dick taught him how to do it without voicing them.

But clearly Bruce didn't do the latter to often.

Jason swallowed thickly as his throat was closing up and he could see that Damian was curling into a ball in the uniform and Tim was fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie, which Jason now recognized as one of Dick's outgrown ones. The boys knew Bruce wasn't in the room anymore but they let him be.

"Remind me to think before I start quacking like a duck" Jason sighed and slumped in the couch.

* * *

Unknown to them Dick had woke up around the Chemo thing and was watching it all on his laptop, having hacked the security cameras to find his family, Alfred was in the kitchen, his sisters in the cave sparing with Barbara sitting in her wheelchair on the side guiding them and his father and brothers in the east patio, smiling when Damian blank refused to take off his Nightwing suit.

"Stubborn little bird" Dick whispered, zooming in on the boy and traced his finger on the still round cheek. Zooming out he listen in on the conversation and frowned when he saw Bruce tense up and knew he was going to lose it in...3...

 _"Dick could have been killed and your stupid pride would be the last thing he thought of!"_

2...

 _"That you don't care a fucking shit about us ki-"_

1...

Sighing as Bruce did exactly what Dick thought he carefully got up, checking where his father ran off before pulling up a map of the Manor on his phone, activating the tracer he had on Bruce and left his room after swallowing some pain killers that wouldn't fog his mind. He found Bruce in the study on the second floor...

Dick's study when Bruce was gone to be exact.

Bruce was on the window seat looking out and didn't notice Dick until his hand landed on his shoulder. Dick squeezed his father's shoulder, silently telling him that he didn't have to say anything and Bruce nodded. He did move a bit and after Dick was being comfortably squashed into Bruce's side did he spoke up.

"I'll talk to them later. My injury isn't your fault, I shouldn't have gone with them from the start" Bruce nodded again and sighed at the comfortable weight of Dick and let out a shaky breath "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I got hurt so bad this time...That you had to see it. I know you love us and you don't know how to express it...But-"

Dick cringed as he sat up and leaned back so he could see Bruce better, trying to ignore the red rimmed eyes "-Everyone has their own ways. You don't have to voice that you love us Dad...We know already"

That was the final fiber of the rope that snapped and Bruce broke down, letting Dick guide him into his arms and leaned his forehead on Dick's shoulder. "We know already" Dick whispered.

For possibly the thousand time he asked himself what he did to deserve Dick, how the beautiful soul could know everything about them better then they knew themselves and if he would survive if he ever had to bury him.

He barely made it through Jason, Stephanie and Damian's funerals, Cass had been tossed into the pit by Shiva so Bruce didn't have to go through that, he almost feared Tim's...

But he knew no one is this family would survive if Dick ever died.

"I love you Daddy"

* * *

 **I might redeem myself with a side-splitting humor fic xDD  
**


	91. Chapter 91: Shocked Feathers I

**YJ Fic  
**

 **torture devices down plz  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 91: Shocked Feathers I~**

"Just because I'm 18 doesn't mean I have to be adult supervision!" Roy crossed his arms.

"Batman has you on nominated League members" Dick grinned at him upside down, proving that he was bird raised by a bat. "He does?" The archer blinked surprised at him.

"They want to see how well you handle a situation and wants you to help the team a few times, just so they know they can count on you once you join them...So will you try control your anger, help us out and let me do the talking? I've managed to get Blue Beetle, Red Tornado and Captain Atom in!"

Roy ran his hands over his face and turned away, pacing around slightly while Robin checked his wrist computer for any crime activities, giving the older boy time to think on his own. "I'll talk to Ollie first and get back to you"

"Works Asterous for me, oh and we have a break in on 3rd"

"Stop murdering the english language!" Roy shouted into the air because he knew Robin wasn't on his upside-down perch anymore.

* * *

Wally stopped beside the two and gave a two fingered salute "What are we blowing up?"

"This is Gotham so can we please not? I like my head where it is thank you very much" Roy fired arrow that would put the cameras to loop before they headed in, Kid Flash ran around knocking out the guards and Red Arrow followed behind Robin, wanting to make sure the fellow human stayed alive.

Batman's full wrath would have evacuated the planet.

"Why robbing a diamond deposit? This one doesn't store real ones" Robin checked his map and finally sighed "Better call Batman because I'm not sure" RA nodded and press a finger to his lips when Kid stopped beside them, mouth open to speak but he closed it when he saw Ra's signal and Robin with a hand on his com.

"Batman I know you have your eyes on my tracker, does this deposit store real or fake diamonds? There's a break in and Red Arrow, Kid Flash and I are inside"

 _Have you seen if they have a certain mark or gang tag? Green Arrow just reported of 3 blown up deposits after they've been raided and Flash caught sight of a mark, if you are catching them in the act don't engage until we get there. They robbed a weapon shipment and are most likely armed since they are in Gotham._

Wally held a 'hold on' sign and ran off, checking the mark on the guards he had taken out and the tag on the weapons "Okay the marks seems to be a Tiger head within a shield and crossed dagger and gun, the weapons has a Wayne Tech label at the bottom"

"What?! Wayne Tech doesn't make weapons?!" Robin croaked in shock and knew Batman was twice as shocked. "There's even a serial number on them" KF shrugged and held Robin shoulders when the bird swayed a bit, as if he was about to faint.

 _Stay out of sight, there's an office close to your location, left hall way, then right and then 3rd door to the left. We'll meet up with you once Superman will get his ass down on the planet._

"Solar charging?" Robin smiled.

 _I'm going to solar charge a kryptonite under his red underwear next time he ignores a JLA call._

Roy covered their mouths when both hit the floor trying to stay quiet and laugh like hell "Yeah if you don't want to us to be found, keep the jokes minimal okay? I can't afford a suit for either funeral" Once he was sure they wouldn't die they sneaked towards the office and Robin opened the window and peaked out before lifting the curtain out so the wind flapped it "Robin marked our window, now get over here and hack this"

"I hacked it 5 seconds ago" Robin grinned and Batman sighed in the com _'I've given up trying to understand how he does that'_ They didn't have to wait long as the League arrived and their respective mentors entered the room through the window "The others will patrol outside"

"You brought the League to Gotham?" Robin looked at his father in shock "This gang is to dangerous to handle on our own, and reports of Heatwave, Scarecrow and Joker have come in as well" Batman gently took Robin's left arm and placed a flash drive in one of the ports and the wrist computer came on instantly, Robin went over to one of the walls that had a internet box on the top with wires leading out of the room. "I could hack the system from here and disarm any alarms" He said and then looked up "And I can't wait for a growth sprout" He pouted.

Roy and Wally slapped their hands over their mouth while the adult chuckled and Batman walked up, letting Robin stand on his shoulders and hacked the system.

Without warning the lights turned red and alarms sounded "They thought ahead! They know Robin would hack if we got wind of this!" Flash said, looking over at the bats and saw the box spark "Robin look out!"

Before any of them could do anything the spark hit Robin's cable and he was shocked violently, it lit him up and then falling backwards into Flash's arms. "He's gone into cardiac! How many volts was that?!" The speedster paniced after checking the teens vitals

"To much for someone his size" Batman growled and the two set on CPR while the others took care of the guards heading towards them.

"Robin come on" Batman whispered has he did the chest compressions, having to remind himself not to apply to much pressure. Robin gasped during the 3rd try and Batman gathered him in arms as Flash ran to join the others "You got shocked and I'm rhe one who almost died" The bat whispered and Robin giggled into his father's neck.

"I don't think I can fight now" Batman nodded and lifted his son into his arms "Robin's down I'm getting him out of here" He told the others "You do that! Oh and sorry in advance if these two flame heads blown the place up"

"That only happens if all three are in the vicinity"

"Okay is it 'Batman joking day'?!" Red Arrow shouted over his shoulder but again, he knew the bats were gone.

* * *

Robin was benched for a week after that but they hadn't lost completely.

The computer he had hacked in the office held most of their plan and Robin had planted a bug that would alert the JLA if any changes happened. Bruce was checking the finding in the cave when Dick hugged him from behind "How're you feeling?" After he had gently manhandled his son into his lap, the close call a week ago still fresh in his mind.

"Still lousy but...Leslie says I'll recover, she wants me benched for another week" Dick replied, leaning his head on Bruce's shoulder "What are you doing?"

"Going over your findings and we've been alerted twice of plan changes" Bruce smiled and rested his cheek on Dick's head "I should unleash you inside the internet and let you wreak havoc there" He joked and Dick hummed, still tired even thou he just woke up from a nap "I think that electrocution did something else to me"

Bruce paled and looked down at him "Normally I'm bouncing around on the 3rd day but I'm just- I'm tired all the time and I get headaches just by looking at a text from Wally"

"What about your acrobatics?"

"Tried before I came here, I fell 11 times"

* * *

"Nononono!" Barry shook his head while looking at the screen, being the only one who could talk right now.

Bruce was showing the records before and after Dick was shocked during the failed raid and felt it was best to inform them. Robin responded slower now and his agility was to that of a beginners level, he tired easily and most of the times it took at least a minuet for him to realize someone was talking to him.

It hurt seeing Dick slowly starting to remain in bed then bouncing around and Bruce ended up taking his laptop with him to sit with Dick, their new bonding time became quiet conversation that lasted for about 2 minuets each before Dick fell asleep and woke up even weaker.

J'onn had offered to use his powers but it revealed to be useless, Flash and Blue Beetle was almost hell bent on recreating the event that had started all this but with Robin's heart stopping the first time...

Bruce's second option was trying a Lazarus pit because lo and behold! Ra's Al Ghul had somehow found out about the incidence and had already given permission to use it!

"We shouldn't have asked him to hack the system like that" Roy whispered from his seat, completely white and Wally had run off to empty his stomach and Barry and ran after but Wally refused to digest anything. Which was dangerous for a speedster.

Batman clenched his fist. It was he who had given the flashdrive, it was he who had helped Robin up...

It was his fault his son was like this.

* * *

Bruce almost shattered.

Dick had slipped into a coma and was even on life support. The voltage that had caused all this was slowly killing him instead of making him even more energy bundle. Bruce ran his hand over Dick's forehead and finally got up, went to his room to change into pajamas and then laid down on the side that wasn't taken over by cables and tubes.

So what were his options right now?

Use the pit and hope to god it would save his son?

Recreate the event and hope it wouldn't kill him?

Do absolute nothing and just watch Dick fade away?

Bruce carefully wound his arms around his son and closed his eyes.

"This is all my fault. I knew they were dangerous and were willing to do anything to reach their goals...They murdered anyone who got in their way, either guards or kids who accidentally saw them...And they heard you were good at hacking and prepared for that knowing their next heist would be Gotham, they knew we'd be there"

A small hand landed on his and Bruce's eyelids flew open and he rose a bit to check "Dickie?...You can hear me?"

Hand tighten.

"Pit...Recreate... Or-" Small chance that he'd get an answer but he was willing to try.

* * *

 **Use the pit?  
**

 **Recreate the event?**

 **or do I kill Dick slow and simple and have the other Robins see his memorial case in the cave and ask about his story and find out why Bats is so god flipping over protective?**

 **yes I'm staring another 2 parter! yay me -.- also I think I should stop kill Dick but if I kill Tim I'd get Bruce, Dick and Jason on my ass. (Damian would just accept me into his circle because I kill Tim)**

 ***shrugs* i just wanna go deeper on how fans and characters would react if it was Tim for once who died (Stephanie didn't but who cares)**


	92. Chapter 92: Baby Robin! III

**YJ Fic  
**

 **Pit: 2  
**

 **Recreate: 1**

 **Slow and simple death: 1  
**

 **that's the current voting for Shocked Feathers II, so i will let the votes catch up.  
**

 ***goes through reviews again* yeah a guest review from June 11 requested for a younger Dick Grayson humor and fluff fic...you are sooooo going to regret that xDD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 92: Baby Robin III~**

 **Best Influence**

Alfred smiled as Dick practically flew over the school yard and into the car "Drive Alfie! I'm dying! I wanna hold that grumpy squishy little- Gaah!" Dick was shacking from an energy overload and if that energy didn't get out soon it was going to be a hell to stop him.

Thankfully traffic wasn't that bad and soon they were heading towards the manor and Dick grinned when he saw that Bruce was home and bolted in, stopping to hug his other siblings and then went to find Bruce and the newest addition "Where is he?!" Dick shot in and almost vaulted into Bruce's lap.

"Dick calm down!" Bruce chuckled but the little one in his arms reached up and made all kinds of sounds just to be picked up, Dick's energy gradually faded a little and Bruce gently guided the 13 year old so that he was holding both of them "Calm down son" Bruce tried but shook his head when he felt his son vibrating.

Dick giggled when the baby's 'grumpy face' appeared again and point at his big brother's gel sleeked hair and Bruce smiled in agreement before he ruffled it til it was it's chaotic, messy look and the baby smiled again "See? Even Damian hates it"

"So he has a name now?"

Bruce held a letter so his eldest could read it for himself, his brows went up a bit when he read one part.

"Dickie is that blushing I see?"

"What does Talia mean with ' _best influence'_?" Dick mumbled and lifted Damian so they were nose pressed and Damian ran his little hands where ever he could reach until his eyes looked into Dick's and he tilted his head before looking at Bruce and pointed at Dick's eyes.

"For one, it's almost impossible to look away from your eyes and two, have you seen the changes in your other siblings? They aren't scared or quiet anymore" Bruce warped his arms around the teen and Damian rested his head on Dick's chest. "And I'm hoping they will be just as wild and crazy as you"

"You'll regret that when they join on patrol, Jason's already called dibs on Robin and Tim was demanding to be 3rd"

Bruce chuckled when he felt Dick finally calm down and soon both boys were asleep in Bruce's arms "You're the best influence that happened to me and your siblings...I know I won't regret anything"

* * *

 **Energy Ball of Doom**

Batman stood with his arms crossed and watched the thugs scream and tried to fight the little blur taking out their numbers with little effort. And Batman gave up trying to follow that blur minuets ago.

"One bag of candy and the kid is all over the place" He grinned and scared half of them to either peed themselves, faint or flat out ran off. One of the bigger guys were fighting Robin and that boy was everywhere before taking out a taser and Batman barked a laugh when he saw where it ended up.

Uncrossing his arms to place his hands on his belt Batman gave a gentle stern look "Robin"

The boy was still holding the activated taser and just grinned widely at him "5 more then we can leave"

Batman quirked a brow while now grinning widely and Robin looked around to find that everyone was gone, even the ones previously knocked out "Hey! I wasn't done yet!" He yelled and was about to run off when he was hung upside down by the foot and giggled as the taser was taken from him and stored back in his belt.

"I think you just scared half of Gotham chum" Batman said and tossed the boy up so he could flip around and land upright in Batman's arms "I'm still buzzing with energy! And crime was doomed the night this ( _Robin places his index finger on the tip of the cowl nose)_ hit the streets! Maybe they'll learn if a energy ball of Doom ran after them"

For some reason Batman doubted that, the kid was just to adorable and tiny and rosy cheeked and that wide grin sure wasn't even close to 'doom'. But then again...Looks could be deceiving.

"You sure you're not tired?"

"Yup! Just give me another candy bag and I'll be bouncing all around again!" Robin jumped out of Batman's arms and ran to the Batmobile "I won't tell Agent A" He grinned before disappearing into the car.

Batman shook his head and finally looked at the destruction his little bird had done, if this kept on crime might actually leave the city...But for now he would just be there to make sure the city's darkness didn't engulf his Robin.

* * *

 **Meeting 1st Robin**

"He's a child!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"And you're in a month period lady!" Robin crossed his arms and didn't budge when Batman hit the floor in laughter along with the rest of the males in the league while the ladies gaped at him. Gardner was as red as Flash's uniform and Green Arrow couldn't even breath. Superman though is would be best if he stood close to Wonder Woman should she lose it when the shock settled down.

Robin was still serious and know everyone was laughing like hell but he was ready to jump if Wonder Woman so much as moved.

"What?" And the whole room shut up, all eyes on Robin and widen when his grin broke out as Wonder Woman's hands started shacking.

"Robin...One more word...And I might actually die" Batman crocked out and hoped to God that his son would spare them.

"Do I have to be ancient like a demi-god before I get to fight crime?"

Nope!

Even Superman had to hide his grin when Wonder Woman looked at him since Batman was a lost cause like the rest of them.

- _later-_

"You okay?"

Bruce snorted again "My sides ache, my face hurts like hell, I can barely look at you before I start thinking of what you did! And the worst part is she's going to hunt me down because she thinks I had something to do with it!"

Dick grinned "No she won't" He could tell Bruce froze in the chair when thou he wasn't looking.

"What did you do?"

That echoing cackle was all the answer he got "Richard! What did you do!" Bruce stormed up and tried to pin point where in the cave his son was and at the same time not panicking about Diana's wrath "You wanna lose another parent?"

"I told her we were being taught that in school...But not really are"

Bruce breathed out.

"Aaand Babs and I promised to compare notes!"

"I swear you're a demon!"

Dick laughed again and ran up to the house "Nope! I'm the minion of one!"

 **- _3 months after the meeting-  
_**

When the next meeting rolled around everyone was actually nervous about Diana's reaction, then again it had been a month ago so maybe she forgot.

"So that's about everything in this meeting right?" Superman asked Batman as he stood up to leave.

"For now" Batman answered and stood up himself as did everyone-

"Where's Robin?" Wonder Woman finally opened her eyes and spoke, freezing the whole room at the same time. "You hurt my kid and I swear-" Batman growled to hide his fear.

"How old is he?"

"...10"

Diana rested her chin on her interlaced fingers "And he's clever enough to be nominated into the League, and he's got guts to defuse a demi-god"

"Meaning? Besides you wanting an 10 year old in the League?" Superman asked and crossed his arms while making sure Batman didn't go cardiac right in front of them all.

"I believe he has proven himself without having to do it in battle...But we will assist his training"

Batman facepalmed "Just give him sugar and you've got yourselves an Energy ball of Doom shoving tasers in the nuts and I swear I didn't not teach him that part! I almost died the first time the rascal did it!"

"So you're denying being the maker of that said demon?" Gardner grinned.

And he yelled when said demon bungee bounced in front of him upside down "You're jealous!" Guy shrieked in fright and toppled out of the chair while his fellow lanterns laughed like hell.

Batman sighed "Robin! You hacked the tubes again?! I triple coded them!" "Then come up with something that doesn't take 40 seconds to crack!"

"40 seconds?!"

Robin gave his wide grin while upside down and Hawkman snorted "Please...I don't care what age the kid is...Make him a member!"

Almost everyone agreed and Batman glared at his protege "10 years old and doing the absolute impossible"

 ** _-3 years later-_**

Wally stopped beside Kaldur in the cave and was vibrating in excitement "You have a mission for us Batman?! Please say yes we're going crazy here!"

"So I heard from Robin" The bat said and revealed his son hiding under the black cape, fully Robin geared and grinning widely "Dude where have you been?!" Wally shouted.

"On a mission with the league" Batman answered and knew the rest of the team was gaping and Red Arrow was pointing at the two league members present (Batman and Red Tornado) and then at Robin. "He's 13! He's-

Red Tornado interrupted and Robin had to cover his grin when the android unleashed the mother of nukes "Robin has been in the league since he was 10 and is the most valuable member. After all, he did design the Watchtower itself when he was 11. Once it was in orbit did the cave become compromised by the Joker"

"Get your system checked Red!" Conner yelled and the rest agreed with him while Robin sighed and turned back to Batman, who was waiting for them to get back on topic but the way they were acting that might not happen unless he reminded them.

Robin stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out the loudest whistle, almost deafening Conner and Batman (who had enhancers in the cowl that would help him hear things from afar) "Back on the mission then you can yell at me?"

"Um...You sure you'll survive that Robin?" M'Gann asked looking at the others, she and Kaldur seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Robin shrugged "We'll see"

* * *

 **aaand i ran out of ideas xDD**


	93. Chapter 93: Mommy Cat I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay so i will have Shocked Feathers up soon (if my brain will stop go blank whenever i open that file), and out of the flipping blue! THIS happens! i mean sure Selina is acting kinda motherly but where the hell did I get this idea from?!**

 **don't melt, i have to get more mops ready. and I decided that this is connected to the 'Baby Robin' parts**

* * *

 **Shocked Feathers - Current vote status**

 **Pit: 4 (with a tiny hint of insanity)  
**

 **Recreate: 2**

 **Slow and simple death: 1  
**

 **looks like the Lazarus is winning xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 93: Mommy Cat~**

 **Dick**

Selina knew it was going to be hard to stay away from Wayne Manor after meeting the little one the first time, which was proven when Alfred led her to the living room and found Dick playing with his blocks, Bruce laughed when the boy frowned at a superman block before tossing it back in the box and dug around for a Batman one, letting out a happy giggle when he showed it to Bruce.

"Most kids are afraid of Batman" Bruce smiled and laughed when Dick's little jaw dropped and soon he was babbling non-stop and when he was done he glared at Bruce "I have no idea what you said but if I make a wild guess I'm likely ending up with a block throw at me" He picked the boy up and chuckled when Dick ran his small soft hands over Bruce's face, laughing and drew his hands back when he felt the stubble.

Alfred was standing leaning against the door covering his eyes as the tears fell and Selina rubbed his shoulder in comfort while crying herself.

Bruce laid on his back and held Dick in the air which he liked and waved with his arms like he was flying.

"I never thought he'd heal" Alfred whispered quietly as he wiped his eyes and Selina pressed her lips together and let out a quiet laugh...Or sob. "He's holding an angel...Who wouldn't heal?" She whispered back before stepping in.

Dick looked over and let out happy baby noises and Bruce sat up "You really can't stay away can you?"

"And you can't seem to stop cuddle him" She countered "Now hand him over, you've probably been playing with him for hours" She and Dick laughed when Bruce tighten his hold around the baby (but not to tight) "If I do that, I won't see a trace of him all day" He narrowed his eyes.

Selina grinned "I _dare_ and _will_ tell Alfred"

Dick giggled and patted Bruce's cheek so that he would look at him "Ba!" He pointed at the window and they all saw the batsignal shine, Bruce pouted as he got up and carefully handed him over to Selina "You don't mind repeating this?"

"Oh you did not just ask that!" She narrowed her eyes and as Bruce left he managed to catch a glimpse of the two rubbing their noses together before Selina mumbled how cute he was.

* * *

 **Jason**

Selina had seen that boy around often and giggled when he gaped at the Batmobile, reaching for her com in her ear she got hold of Batman "You might wanna head to your car big guy, I honestly doubt Robin will mind having a younger sibling"

She landed in the alley and the boy jumped seeing her but she moved her googles up, winked at him with a wide smile and took the carjack from him "Here, these are sitting tight. Wanna pick a wheel?" She placed a index finger on her lips and smiled. The boy smiled back and looked at the car, humming thought fully.

"Front left" He mumbled shyly.

When Batman arrived he stared at the missing wheel and breathed "Unbelievable" And Robin flat out lost it where he was on the car hood and clutch his sides, Batman looked around and found the boy on the other side of the car, holding the car jack. Catwoman landed beside him and smiled at Robin "Breathing over there little bird?"

"Barely! Please if that's the kid that snagged the wheel he's coming home!"

"You don't mind having a little brother?"

"Not if he can help me prank the feathers out of people!"

Batman shook his head at his son before crouching down "Do you have a family?" Catwoman shook her head and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders "I already checked, his father is in jail and his mother is dead, she was buried last week"

Robin blinked before turning so he was on his stomach and looked at him "How old are you?"

"...9"

Robin sat up better and looked at the boy, then looking down on his red vest and the boy hid behind Selina "I can't! You're Robin you-"

"Won't be the boy wonder forever!" Robin grinned and jumped down "And if you just snatched a wheel off the Batmobile you're perfect fit to help me terror Gotham!"

Batman rubbed his forehead "You're 13 Robin, you mean to tell me you're going to hunt for a new name already?" Robin grinned and looked at the boy again "It's better then living on the streets?" The boy looked at Batman and tilted his head "Why are everyone afraid of Batman? He doesn't seem that...Scary?"

Robin threw his hands up "I've been telling him that since I was able to form words!"

"And started butchering the english language" Catwoman laughed before looking at the boy still hiding behind her "But he is right, the more help the better, it might take time and training but we're not in a hurry. And Robin can show you some acrobatics" The boy nodded and ran to a few dumpsters and came back rolling the wheel and Robin was off again, Catwoman covered her mouth sorting and Batman sent a gentle glare and a smile.

"I think I can handle two kids"

The boys jumped into the car as Batman got the wheel back in place and turned to Catwoman "Are you coming with or will you help me find any kin the boy might have?" She frowned at the car "I don't think he has any but I'll give it a try, I'll meet you in the cave?"

"You know the way there...By the way..."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder "His name is Jason Todd"

...

Jason slammed into Dick's chest the second the older boy stepped through the door "Acrobatics coming up!" Dick laughed "Just let me change and I'll meet you" Jason nodded ran off after hugging Bruce.

"I swear you're the cause of those grins and new personality, it's already been a week since he came here"

Dick grinned before he slowed at the stairs "Hey?...Am I still your ward?" Bruce staggered on his way to his office and spun around "Dick wha- of course you are!"

"It's just that...I heard that the system had changed...If Jason is to stay here you have to adopt him, I was used as an example at school yesterday, and another kid who was adopted" Bruce frowned before he went over to Dick and hugged him "Wards can be taken at anytime...But-"

"Dick...It's okay, now go change and I'll take care of it" Bruce ruffled the gel sleeked hair to it's chaotic look and smiled when Dick laughed at the action and ran to his room.

"Please tell me I didn't dream that" He turned around to see Selina stand there, wiping her eyes while holding a file "Is that-"

She nodded and sighed "I called around, most of them were surprised that Katherine Todd had a son. I went to Blackgate to find his father but it turns out that he died 3 years ago...So it's safe to say that Jason has no kin, no one wanted to take him in"

Bruce nodded slowly as he went through the file himself and closed it "I'm going to get adoption papers ready"

"Bruce...Make a pile, just in case" Selina mumbled and knew Bruce had heard but before he could say anything a blur shot past him and latched onto Selina "Wanna help me train Jason?! It'll make a better simulation if you help!" Dick grinned and Jason was literally bouncing where he stood.

Selina looked at Bruce who shrugged as if to say _'You're on your own'_ and left them.

"Alright, now where's the gym?"

* * *

 **Tim**

"He's adorable!" Selina said and gently shook Tim's hand, smiling when the boy's face turned red from neck to hairline. Janet smiled and Jack was busy talking to Bruce when Dick and Jason joined them, Tim brighten up seeing Dick and hugged him "You're here!" He giggled and Janet taped Jack's shoulder "You brought it with you right?"

Dick blinked confused when Jack handed over a framed photo of a couple holding a baby, the man was dark haired and had green eyes while the woman had red hair and blue eyes. He remembered Bruce telling him about them "My...Real parents?" Bruce nodded as he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder "The Flying Graysons, Jack and Janet was there that night too and was allowed to take a picture of them"

Jack nodded "When their act came on, they had made some of their stunts before the rope broke and they fell. The circus couldn't keep you so Bruce took you in" Dick frowned as he tried to remember but he was so small (he was holding a picture of how small he was) that he couldn't remember "Thank you" He ruffled Tim's hair and his giggle was to much as Selina hugged him.

"That's it you're just to adorable!" Everyone in their group laughed as Tim got so red they could almost see the steam come out of his ears.

...

Weeks later when Selina, Dick and Jason saw Tim alone at the Zoo aviary, they gaped for several seconds until he moved on and Dick scrambled after and spun him in the air "Timmy!" He cooed and smiled when Tim giggled happily, Jason was holding his camera that the younger boy had dropped when Dick snagged him "I didn't know you like to take photos" Jason said when Dick had lowered Tim back on the ground.

Tim shrugged and soon he was on Dick's shoulders "You were heading towards these right?" He said and walked over to a few Robins and Tim's smile was blinding. When they went to get lunch Tim and Jason found a table while Selina and Dick stood in line.

"Where's your parents?" Jason asked while texting Bruce that they had met Tim "Away...Like always..." Jason's brows almost left his forehead.

"You mean-"

"They leave me alone"

"They _what?!"_

Both boys were impressed by Dick's reflexes as he now held both food trays and drinks and helped him place it all on the table, not noticing that people were watching them "What do you mean the Drakes leave you at home _alone?!_ "

"They've done it since I was 5"

Dick pressed his lips together when everything was pin drop quiet.

He made sure he was alone with Bruce that night and it turned out that Bruce already knew as he gave Dick the newspaper "They didn't hesitate to reveal it to the city, I've already arranged for Tim to live here"

Bruce chuckled when Dick's eyes seemed to become hearts as he hugged Bruce and bolted to find his little brothers "You're spoiling him" Selina laughed as she walked in, having jumped out of the way when Dick flew down the hall.

"Clarify?" He quirked a brow leaning against his desk.

Selina shook her head and looked out the window, the boys were running around and Dick snagged them both up "If he gets one more sibling I don't think he'll wake up from a faint attack"

"Dick can handle it, question is can I handle more then three?" Bruce chuckled and walked up to her.

"Well you have Alfred, Leslie and me. I think you'll make it"

"Just don't scratch me if they call you 'Mom'"

* * *

 **Cassandra**

Selina smiled as she pointed at another picture "Bird", the girl beside her looked at the word and tried to repeat but nothing came out. Selina frowned and ran her fingers through the short black hair "It's okay honey, everyone needs practice" Cass nodded.

"Selina"

Cass would have hit the ceiling if Selina hadn't hold her "It's okay! And Batman what have I told you a million times?! Make a sound before you talk!"

Batman frowned at the girl who tilted her head at him and looked at the book again, one of the pages had the same symbol as the man had on his chest. She moved her lips but nothing came out and Batman's eyes widen.

"She can't-"

"Not a sound" Selina shook her head and stood up "One of the street cats led me to her and she's been here since then, that was 2 weeks ago. I've been thinking of letting Dick get his claws on her" Batman chuckled when Cass looked up "About him-"

There was a squeak and the book spun in the air for a second before hitting the floor and Selina quirked a brow at Batman's wide smirk "He's out tonight" They both looked over at the armchair where Robin was cuddling the little girl and she was giggling! Laughter poured out of her and Robin wouldn't stop tickle her.

"She can't speak but she can make other sounds at least" Selina smiled and Robin looked at her and then Cass and then Batman "She's coming with!" Batman sighed and Selina covered her grin "Again, you're spoiling him by taking in more kids!"

Robin gaped at her "I'm not handing them over!...What's her name?" Selina smiled "She didn't have one so I named her Cassandra"

"...Isn't that a mother job?" Batman asked and when Selina turned around to hit him he was gone and the kids were laughing like crazy. "Then remember that if anything happens to those kids the culprits will have one very pissed off Mother Cat to deal with" She muttered and got Cassandra's things together and smiled when the girl refused to let go of Robin "Hey it's okay! Mom will take you home and Batman and I will finish patrol...How old is she? Jason is 10, Tim is 7..."

Selina hesitated in grabbing her keys and slowly turned to look at Cass "I don't know really, I don't think she can count either...Maybe Batman can find out?"

Robin frowned and smiled when he nuzzled Cass's' temple "Maybe" He said and handed Cass over "See you later Mom!"

"Robin!"

Both of them smiled when Robin's cackle echoed in the night. During the ride Selina swore she saw them swing around and Robin followed them for a bit until they were out of the city limits and headed for the stately manor. Cass's jaw dropped at the size of the house and the front door opened, standing there was an elder man smiling kindly at her when Selina opened the door.

"Boys!"

Cass hid behind Selina when Jason and Tim ran out "This is Cassandra, and from what it sounded on Robin she's your new sister"

Jason's jaw dropped and when his voice worked again he shouted 'Epic' and Tim took her hands pulling her into the manor. Alfred shook his head fondly "If Master Dick gains one more sibling I'm not sure the boy will survive it"

"He's 14 Alfred, I think he can handle a house full of kids"

...

Cassandra gaped at the 6'2 man dressed as Batman minus the cowl and she giggled when Robin popped out of nowhere and spun her and Tim around "Bruce! Alfred and I just made a bet! If Dick faints getting one more sibling you're taking a week off both jobs!" Selina grinned as she and the butler descended the stairs.

"What?!" Bruce shouted.

Robin cackled, Jason was roar-laughing in the computer chair, Tim was covering his mouth and Cass smiled at them as the two kept on going.

"You're the one finding them!"

"And Dick is the first one to lose it when he sees them! If he gets one more adorable sibling I promise we'll have to hook him up on life support!"

Dick laughed as Tim gently removed the domino mask and Cass lost herself in those blue eyes, letting Tim on the ground Dick snuggled with his new sister "Come on I'm not that bad!"

"Uh huh" Bruce crossed his arms "Repeat that when they are not in your bed tonight" Dick stuck his tongue out at him and Cass giggled again, Selina smiled and placed her hands on her hips "Dick, will you promise not to lose it if you happen to get another sibling"

"If it's to help you win the bet against Dad then fine"

Bruce growled at them when the rest of the boys agreed. Cass tilted her head again and moved her lips again, Dick placed her on a table and started removing his gloves when-

"Mom...Dad"

Dick dropped his gloves and not even the bats above made a sound. First one to react was Selina as she glomped the little girl.

"THAT'S IT! I LOVE YOU!" She squealed and Bruce sighed "Heads up boys, we lost her" He warned when Dick blinked in confusion "I thought she only reacted like that towards cats?"

"Kittens, fledglings, baby bats- they're the same to her" Bruce smiled and ruffled his eldest son's hair.

* * *

 **Stephanie**

It took 2 years before Dick got another sibling but he wasn't the one who decided on the kid's new home. Batman gathered the shaking blonde girl into his arms and headed to the Batmobile where Catwoman was waiting "Is she-"

"Shaken up but she doesn't seem to be hurt"

Catwoman frowned and jumped into the Batmobile "Give her here, you need both hands to drive" She said found a blanket she could wound around the girl and started comforting her as Batman go in the driver seat and got a com to the Batcave.

 _'Here Dad!'_

"How's Robin?"

 _'Still out of it, Agent A is checking on him now. T and C is asleep'_

Batman smiled and saw in the corner of his eyes that the girl had seen it and blinked in surprise "Can you handle one older brother and 3 younger siblings J?"

 _'...Leeet me see if Robin is on life support'_

Catwoman laughed "I forgot about that bet we made! If it happen you're off day and night job for a week"

"If you rope this one in it too I swear-" Batman smiled when the girl giggled. Catwoman moved the blanked a bit "Hey! I was wondering if you were a little clamp!"

"No...And why do people say Batman is scary? He doesn't seem that way" Catwoman quirked a brow at Batman and he sighed "Fine...She's coming with us, but if Robin goes cardiac it's on you for bringing her"

"Oh honey you know he'd beat you senseless if he found out you left her somewhere else"

...

Dick woke up about a week after and found Jason reading to their brother and sister and a small blonde girl, wearing gray sweat pants and a large purple hoodie that Dick recognized as his but never used it. He moved a bit and groaned when pain shot through him.

They all looked up and the blonde girl jumped out of the chair and ran out while Jason put the book down and filled a glass of water, Dick drank half of it when Bruce, Alfred and Selina entered, the last mention was carrying the girl.

"Dick? Stephanie said you're in pain" Bruce asked and helped Dick sit higher up while Alfred fixed with the fluid bags. Dick's slightly dull blue eyes fell on Stephanie and she pulled her hood up and hid her face in Selina's neck "It's okay, being Robin and fighting crime usually sends him in here. Dick- This is Stephanie, Bruce and I found her a week ago"

Tim jumped up on the bed and crawled until he was snuggling into Dick's side "Remember that bet 2 years ago?" He asked but Dick as asleep again and the adults just sighed in relief "Well he's recovering at least" Bruce said and took one of the chairs "And it's school night for you kids"

Selina took the hint and led them all out, with the exception of Cass as she climbed into Bruce's lap with one of her word books. 2 hours later Cass was asleep and Bruce was carding his fingers gently through Dick's hair when the teen woke up again "Dad?"

"About time, you woke up earlier but fell asleep again"

Dick struggled to sit up and reached his arms for his little sister and Bruce didn't object to it, he just transferred the girl from his arms to Dick's and smiled "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Mom winning the bet, now where's my new sister?" He laughed when Bruce double facepalmed and groaned something about being betrayed.

* * *

 **Damian**

"Catwoman?!"

"Yes" Batman nodded and smirked at his Robin "She was there when I was little and when the others arrived so she kinda like our mother, and it's understandable that you feel that way since you have Talia and to you it's a violation"

Damian's jaw dropped and didn't react when Batman gently closed it "You have a right to act that way, but-...For me?...Would you give her a chance?" The 10 year old blinked a few times before lowering his head and noticed a robbery just down the street.

"Ask me after we take care of them...I'll think about it"

Dick's smile warmed him "All I ask baby bird" And the new dynamic duo swooped in.

...

After Dick told them that Talia had disowned Damian they flat out lost it and while they were shouting threats Selina went to find the poor boy and brought his art supplies with her. She found him in the east patio and frowned for a second and like falling from the sky Dick appeared "Here, you have a go and I'll be right back" She whispered and left the manor.

Even thou she stayed there often Selina kept her apartment and her cats, and recently one of Alfred's friends at a animal shelter had trouble with one of the kittens and Selina was called to see if she could tame him a little, but even weeks later he was still feisty.

"A feisty kitten for a feisty bird, you two will make quiet the pair" She smiled and placed the black and white kitten in a cage, gathered some toys and brought it all to her car and headed back to the manor and headed for the east patio, finding that Dick had worked his magic and was watching Damian drawing.

Selina put the cage down and picked the kitten out "Damian"

He looked up and Dick smiled knowingly as he gently took the pencil and art pad from the boy and Selina handed the kitten over "This is a feisty one and I think you'll make quite the pair" She smiled and Damian gently petted the kitten's head and Dick's brows quirked a bit when the kitten started purring.

"Animal whisper!" He mumbled loud enough for Damian to hear "I swear he's an animal whisper" and Selina snorted.

Damian was still broken but he remembered Dick asking him to give Selina a chance...And since his own mother had disowned him...Could he- accept Selina as his mother now and part of the family?

"Thank you...Mom"

Nobody was going to tell him, but the whole family had heard him from their hiding places. Selina smiled and placed her hand on his left knee.

"You're welcome, all of you...Now how about we work as a family and keep Gotham in one piece? From what I hear- Bruce is lost in time and is fighting to find a way home"

On that note everyone scrambled down to the cave and contacted Tim, yelling the new info at him and before they knew it he tackled Dick one night during patrol and Selina growled at him when Dick grinned and told Tim that she was the one finding out and she suddenly had Tim hugging her instead.

"Thanks Mom"

Then again...Who could ever stay mad at the Batkids?

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Bruce was going through the file of past year's events when laughter cut through the silence and he looked out the window in time to see a water balloon hit it and someone yelled at Dick to watch where he threw them. Getting up and opened it he grinned "Should I be lucky it wasn't open?"

Dick gaped and the balloon in his slack left hand fell and landed on Damian's head, bursting open but Damian was to busy laughing at Dick's face, like everyone else.

"Sorry!" Dick replied and ducked at balloon from Jason but Bruce wasn't fast enough to close the window. Jason froze when he saw who he hit and gulped. "Help?"

"Nope"

"Uh uh"

"Sorry little Wing! But- yeah you better run"

Bruce chuckled when Jason did just that and closed the window to his office and went to change into something more 'water-balloon-warish' and had just taken the t-shirt from his bed when thin arms wound around his torso.

"Going to play with the kids?" Selina asked and rested her head on his back.

"I would have kept working if Jason hadn't hit me in the face with a water balloon" He smiled and looked out the window, finding that Dick had restocked the arsenal and Damian was throwing like a ball machine, his arms were a blur and he did a fine job at hitting the girls with each balloon while Dick was aiming the water hose at Tim and Jason.

Cass got a balloon and hit Dick square in the face and he in turn aimed the hose at them instead.

Selina laughed and hugged him "It's good to see Dick has recovered, I thought he'd never get out of that depression. You raised him since he was an infant so it was hardest for him"

"So I heard, even that he ran around as Batman...Which I never wanted him to be" Bruce sighed and Selina stepped forward so Bruce could warp his left arm around her, the sun gleaming on the ring on his hand and for once Selina too ignored the ring on her left ring finger as her hand landed over Bruce's heart "When I talked to him about it he said that it made him feel closer to you, that you would watch over him when he headed out. We did everything we could to help him but- it was nothing compare to what he did for us and for Gotham"

Bruce nodded since his throat had tighten and he was fighting the tears "I keep asking myself what we did to deserve him...No matter what we do for him he gives back tenfold and there's no way to- to-" Bruce dropped the t-shirt and covered his eyes as the tears broke free and Selina wiped her own eyes.

"I know...He's- Dick is just so-"

There was a knock on the door and they both found the bird of the subject standing in the door way, tears streaming down his own cheeks and voice cracking "Feeling mutual...If I've lived a past life I don't know what I ever did to deserve you as parents" He said and ran to them when they reach their arms out to him, Selina's arms wound around Dick and Bruce was hugging them both.

"It's true what they say...It's not the jewels or the riches that are the treasure" Selina whispered and Bruce smiled as he ran a hand over the back of Dick's head.

"It's the love someone gives" He mumbled and smiled when Dick groaned and mumbled something about steam-whistle if they kept getting mushy on him. Selina let go and let Bruce hug Dick by himself and she wiped her tears when a memory resurfaced. Of Bruce holding baby Dick and smiled at the happy little bundle in his arms.

Bruce sighed and kissed Dick's temple "You kids are our treasure"

"Don't make me bawl again" Dick mumbled before he broke the hug and picked up the abandoned t-shirt "Tim and the girls are forming one team and they think they are invincible because Mom is on it" He smiled and didn't bother wiping his tears "Oh really now?" Selina kissed his forehead and left the two alone. "Then I'll go change too! It's far to hot to be inside"

"And I suppose I'm on yours with Jason and Damian?" Bruce asked as he wiped his cheeks and put the t-shirt on, warping an arm around his eldest son as they headed down.

Dick thought for a second before his head fell on Bruce's shoulder "Can we beat Mom?" And Bruce's deep laughter went through him like an earth quake.

"Not a chance and I doubt she'll show mercy on me for getting my ass sent through time"

 _"You're damn right about that Bruce! And don't you dare come up with battle plans! This is going fair and square or you won't like the consequences!"_

Dick snorted and Bruce rolled his eyes "You can try honey! Can you beat two Batmen?"

"Oh thanks! All that talk and you're handing me over to the enemy!"

...

The rest of the warm summer day was mostly the kids laughing like crazy watching their parents try to beat each other and in the end Dick and Bruce was against Selina and Cass while the others restocked the water balloons but when they ran out Dick practically dived for the water hose and Jason opened the valve to full power so Bruce had to hold both the hose and Dick from flying all over the place as they drenched Tim and the girls.

"Okay Jason turn the water off and run!" Bruce laughed.

"Why?"

"Your mother just got the claws out"

The boys blinked before running and Bruce had to hoist Dick over his shoulder as he ran after them. But Selina just crossed her arms and went over to the pile of towels "Leave them, they'll come back when Alfred has lunch ready"

"If you say so Mom" They laughed and followed her inside.

* * *

 **holy shit did this become long xDD  
**

 **not much else to say...other then yes I will get Shocked Feathers up...if my brain doesn't attack me with something else**


	94. Chapter 94: Shocked Feathers II

**Yj Fic  
**

 **Pit: 4 (with a tiny hint of insanity)  
**

 **Recreate: 2**

 **Slow and simple death: 1  
**

 **looks like the Lazarus Pit won xD**

 **and I'm sorry this feels rushed or my flare isn't in this chapter, i seriously couldn't come up with anything that would fit this page.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 94: Shocked Feathers~**

Morse code.

Dick hadn't been in a coma like people had thought but merely to weak to do anything, but he was aware of his surroundings and the only way he could communicate was by using morse code.

He felt Bruce sigh in relief when Dick morse spelled Lazarus pit.

"Try and hold on, we'll leave in the morning"

Dick smiled on the inside when he felt Bruce laid down beside him again and knew that it might be safe to rest a bit with Batman so close to him.

* * *

Batman turned the auto-pilot on and gathered his son into his arms, wanting to hold him before he had to hand him over "From what I know of the Lazarus Pit, anyone who enters it will come out insane. Maybe even angry-" He really couldn't imagine his little bird to be either of those things.

Anger when something didn't go right or the two of them fought.

Insane...Well he did insane stunts and other things but it wasn't really villain level crazy.

Dick's head rested on Batman's chest and he smiled when Dick hummed happily listening to his father's heart beats, Batman sighed and hoped that Dick was strong enough to fight the effects of the pit. He hadn't told anyone where he was going but he had a hunch that they knew what he was willing to do to save Robin.

Wouldn't they do the same?

Well...Besides a certain kryptonian who wouldn't look at his clone.

Batman ran his hand over Dick's hair and sighed "Please try to fight the Lazarus effects"

* * *

Ra's understood the struggle Batman had of letting go of his son.

What in the world had the boy done this time?!

"I fear that boy's mentality if he goes back to crime fighting" He commented.

"I tried when he was 9, it's hopeless"

Ra's sighed "Shall we then?...Let us hope he doesn't get more insane"

That thought had just about covered a courter of the flight here. Leading the way down to the pit Batman found it harder to breath and tighten his hold on Dick and when they were in front of it he was almost shacking.

"When you're ready Detective" Ra's didn't seem to be in a hurry as he stood a bit behind the bat, hand clasped behind his back. Batman glanced down on his son and sighed before stepping forward and into the pit, lowering Dick into it and let him float a bit away from him before he sank down.

"I suggest you step back, should he react hostile"

With a heavy heart he stabbed back so he was still in the pit but close to the edge and ready to catch his son.

Ra's took out a stopwatch and started it.

1 minuet...

2 minuets...

4...

9...

"12 minuets...It never takes that long" Ra's finally spoke and Batman almost went into cardiac right there and but used all his training to calm down.

Dick was fine...

He had gone weeks after the incidence getting weaker, it was probably just-

They both almost flew a mile when the calm surface of the green waters broke and the boy was screaming, eyes glowing and breathed heavily like he had held his breath. Both men froze when the bird shot towards Batman and in seconds they were in close combat and when Ra's tried to help he too was attacked.

Dick sent out vicious punches and manged to punch Batman's jaw hard enough to leave a bruise there and Ra's was roundhouse kicked in the chest which sent him crashing to the floor.

"Is it safe to sedate him?!" Batman called out when he was certain his son hadn't dislocated his jaw as Ra's got up slowly "I am not sure, the effects might get worse"

Batman turned and found that Dick had gotten hold of Ra's sword "Oh god" He whispered and slowly walked forward "Dick...Concentrate...Focus on what you're doing..."

But Dick didn't seem to hear him.

He tighten his hold on the sword and sprinted forward, crying out in anger. Ra's gaped and Batman closed his eyes as the sword closed in on the bat symbol on his chest.

"ROBIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Think I'll leave it like that ;))**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Nah ^-^ I just teasing! Scroll down a bit more!)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sword stopped just millimeters from the batsymbol.

Batman had his lenses up and slowly opened his left eye.

In front of him Dick had his own eyes closed and was shacking his head, backing away a bit and lowered the sword so that the tip was against the floor instead and he was taking deep breaths. After a few seconds he lifted his head and the last of the green glow was replaced by sparkling blue.

Batman waited until his son made the move before doing anything.

"B-Bruce?" Dick whispered before looking down on his hands and found the sword between them and slowly his eyes widen and the heavy weapon fell out of his shacking hands. "N-No...No..."

"Dick"

Snapping his head up he found his father there, minus the cowl and reaching his arms to him "It's okay..." Dick was shacking as he moved his hands closer to his chest and shook his head "N-No...I almost...I almost killed you...I-" When he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness but...

It was warm...

Strong arms were around him and there was a large gentle hand on the back of his head, pressing it against the armored chest. The claws on the gloved hand wasn't hurting him...Only comforting him.

"It's okay...It's okay, I'm alright..." Dick closed his eyes when the arms around him tighten a bit "And so are you"

The next time Dick opened his eyes he was in Batman's arms, cape around him and hearing bit of a conversation before Batman turned and entered the Batplane but he didn't place Dick on the passenger seat. Once Batman was seated he placed Dick in his lap so that Dick was sitting sideways and was leaning his head against his father's shoulder.

"Bruce?"

The bat looked down and and smiled "Get some rest, after all that you need it" He started the plane and after about an hour of manual flight Batman switched to auto and warped his arms around his little bird, Dick was still awake and had been tracing the bat symbol with his fingers.

"I almost-"

"But you didn't- you stopped when I blurred out a certain bird name" Bruce replied and removed the cowl again, having putting it on before they left the pit and headed back to the plane. Dick was hidden in the cape and Bruce smiled as he unfolded the edges and chuckled when he found his son.

"There you are" He mumbled and pressed his lips against Dick's temple and the teen instantly squirmed but Bruce noticed that he was pressing closer to him "Say what you want- but you're still my kid. No matter what age you are"

Dick mumbled something and Bruce smirked and gently dug his fingers into Dick's side and the teen yelped "Don't you dare tease about my age" He growled and Dick blinked before he giggled "I said 'shock proven equipment on next patrol'!"

Bruce quirked a brow "I don't believe you" And Dick pouted before hiding in the cape again and Bruce rested his chin on the covered head "You know where I am if you get nightmares"

 _"I'll just steal your bed if you're out"_

* _snort*_ "I should find one of my capes and give it to you as a snuggy" Bruce chuckled and grunted at the punch he got against his ribs, apparently Dick was offended by the comment. "You always stole them when you were little" And this time Dick popped up from the cape.

"I almost died and you're going to embarrass me to death instead?! What point was it to dump me in the pit?" Bruce smiled and hugged his son again "Fine, I'll stop"

* * *

When they arrived in the Batcave Alfred was waiting for them with his arms crossed and a peeved look on his normally stone face.

"You are sooo screwed" Dick whispered as Bruce got the cockpit open and the bat jumped out with his bird in his arms and Alfred forgot he was pissed "Master Dick!"

"Ugh!" Dick yelped when he was almost crushed and pointed at Bruce who was clasping the cape around his shoulders "Wipe that smirk of your face! You're still in trouble!" And Bruce's smirked was instantly replaced by a color draining dread and he bolted for the car but Alfred got hold of the cape and almost strangled Bruce.

"Do not think you can escape young man"

Dick pressed his lips together when Bruce sent a batglare his way but it only made him burst out in laughter.

* * *

 **and done!**

 **i hope nothing is misspelled or a sentence is missing a word because this was stress written.**

Guest review answer: **no, chapter 93: Mommy Cat is not connected to 'Not Alone, Family Is Here', thou Selina do have a small appearance there**


	95. Chapter 95: Nightmare,Sorrow and Reunion

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay now that Shocked feathers is out of the way let's go back to utter randomness xDD  
**

 **btw if I take my sweet ass time, Rebirth Nightwing has killed me *eyes becomes hearts* dump me in a pit if you want chapters xDD**

 **don't forget! this fic has both mine and your ideas! don't be shy if you have an idea don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **but please remember to use enter so that everything isn't a giant sentence. I've found it hard to focus on what is review and what is request**

* * *

 **~Chapter 95: Nightmares, Sorrow and Reunion~**

Damian shot up gasping and struggled to get his sleeping shirt off and ran his hands over his chest, sighing in relief when he found no scar or sword there.

His door burst open and arms were around him the next second "Damian are you okay?!" Tim asked and Jason vaulted over the bed so he was on the other side, his hands holding one shoulder and rubbing his back "Shhhh It's okay...Calm breaths..." He mumbled and soon Damian was breathing slowly and wasn't on the edge of hyperventilating.

He looked around and found Cass and Stephanie on the footend of the bed, looking concerned and Bruce was in the door way whispering about hot chocolate to Alfred.

Titus and Ace were behind Bruce and looked on either end of the corridor while Alfred the Cat slipped in and hopped up on the bed, sniffing him before climbing into his lap.

His family was here.

But there was one thing missing.

Or rather someone.

And that made Damian cry.

"I...I couldn't save him" He whimpered and let Jason manhandle him into the older boy's lap, gently rocking him. It made Damian cry harder because the only person who had done that was...

"I couldn't save Dick..." Damian repeated and even Bruce felt the sharp sting in his heart as he sat in the armchair by the door and tried to calm down.

Stephanie covered her mouth and fell sideways where she was and cried too, Tim was trying to keep himself from breaking but even he couldn't hold on. Cass and Jason felt their throats tighten.

It was about 3 weeks since they had gotten Damian back.

6 months since Dick's death.

It was taking a tool on all of them, Damian had nightmares just about every night and Bruce was trying to stay strong but he had overheard them talk the other night. About him being happy that they were alright but that he was slowly losing it because there was no way of bringing Dick back.

And Jason doubted the pit would work on a decayed body.

Bruce had fled back to the cave and only stopped when he was in front of the Nightwing costume, there he collapsed on his knees and leaned his forearms and his head against the glass and broke down.

For 6 months he had live without his eldest...

But this time Luthor hadn't choked him to death just to get him out of the murder machine...This time there was no pill or adrenaline shot to bring him back...

This time...

Bruce's hands closed into fists and he knew the rest of kids where there, just few steps behind him because he could see their shocked faced in the glass reflection.

But he didn't try to pull himself together. He couldn't, all his emotions were erupting at once and all he could do was pleading into the air that it was his fault his eldest was dead, it was his fault he couldn't save him. Strong arms wound around him and he knew it was Jason but Bruce hid his face in his hands instead and he couldn't stop. It was like his heart was tearing itself apart.

"It's not your fault" Jason croaked out but he was crying just as bad, he felt horrible for thinking that Bruce hadn't cared that Dick was dead but seeing his father like that was to much.

Bruce never cried this bad...

Batman never broke down...

"It's my fault he's dead!" Bruce wailed and the bats in the ceiling fluttered out of the cave.

They couldn't stand the sorrow the cave was filled with anymore.

* * *

When the anniversary of Thomas and Martha Wayne's death came around Bruce found that the girls were trying to make their own wreaths and the boys were making their own bouquets in various flowers that symbolized something. There were even notes on the table.

"Dang it! Grandmother liked yellow roses too but we don't have any!" Damian pout and rested his chin on the coffee table. Tim looked through the basket and got a pair of garden shears "Here, I'm sure Alfred won't mind. Try get them about this long stem" He held his index fingers apart and Damian tilted his head as if measuring.

"Not counting the flower head?"

Tim looked himself and frowned before Jason picked up a rose that was yellow and had red tinted tips "Here, use this to measure as you cut them, think 12 is enough, 4 in each bouquet"

Damian nodded and got up, he whistled at the dogs and opened the patio doors before disappearing.

"Jason do you have more blue bells?" Cass looked up and Jason looked in the shopping bag "No, hang on-" He taped the com in his ear "Sorry birdie but you and the dogs are flowers pickers now, Cass needs blue bells. Tell the dogs to come pick up baskets so they can run back and forth" Jason nodded a few times before clearing two baskets.

Tim warped his bouquet and stood up "I'll go help him" He stretched his back and frowned "This anniversary is becoming a little easier" The others nodded slowly.

"But his is- It's going to feel like something is killing us on the inside"

Jason closed his eyes "I think it'll be harder for Bruce and Damian..."

Bruce closed his eyes and went back to his office, setting the coffee mug down and slowly picked up the framed photo he had of Dick. His eyes were filled with tears as he traced his thumbs over the glass, imagine he could feel the warm cheek and the those sparkles dance around in those blue eyes, that he could hear that laughter.

Pressing the photo against his chest and rested his right elbow on the armrest of the chair and pressed his hand over his eyes, feeling the tears soak his cheeks as his memories of Dick took over. He had prepared for this but to actually deal with it for real was just- to much.

He should have done something else. Like asking one of the martians to pose as Nightwing or even have Jason do it while Dick was recovering in the hospital...Anything to make the world believe that Nightwing and Dick Grayson were not the same person...

"It's all my fault..."

* * *

 _"You need to leave"  
_

 _"I'm not leaving you Dick!"_

 _"You still have time to get yourself out of here"_

Bruce frowned and turned in his bed, breathing rapidly "No..." He whispered but just like the others, he too was to caught in his nightmare.

 _"I'm not abandoning you!"_

 _"You aren't, Bruce. And you never have"_

The look in Dick's eyes...He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Dick's words, that he should just run and leave Dick there...But he couldn't.

 _"Batman...The Bomb...It can only be disarmed if my heart stops"_

Bruce groaned again, tossing his head to the left and called out for Dick again.

 _"No...The wires...Every time I disconnect a relay it fixes itself!"_

Even trapped in the nightmare, he still felt Luthor blast him in the back but this was the harder part of the dream... Bizarro was holding Batman down and all he could do was watch and tried to block out the sound of Dick's heart stopping.

"DICK!" Bruce finally woke up and flew up, covered in cold sweat and crashing on the floor as he tried to get out of his room and almost ripped his door open. He did notice that none of the kids ran out of their rooms as he opened the double doors that were opposite of his...

He walked in slowly shaking his head as he took in the empty room that had become more of a shrine, the albums under the bed were missing but the photos on the the bedside tables were still there. The faded Flying Graysons poster still hung above the bed and the glow-in-the-dark stars were still in the ceiling but Bruce saw that bats and actually Robins had joined them.

The bed had a layer of dust on the cover and Bruce sank on his knees after closing the doors to be alone.

"It's all my fault" He whispered.

* * *

"He thinks it's his fault" Tim mumbled, knowing that he didn't have to speak louder with a kryptonian sitting opposite of him. Clark frowned sadly into his coffee "He's not the only one, everyone is blaming themselves...Dick was there for all of us and the one time he's in danger none of us could save him"

Tim was slowly spinning the spoon in his coffee but he sipped on it a few times "Damian is still having nightmares about...That...He thinks he failed to protect Dick...That the Heretic...It's so hard to talk about him, every time we try we break down and we see Bruce flee down to the cave! 2 weeks ago we found him down there in complete...I've never seen him like that"

Clark sighed "I visited Dick earlier...And I- I had to look..." He shook his head trying to get that image out of his head. Tim swallowed thickly "Jason doesn't think the pit will work, and I doubt we can repeat our Apokolips trip for another shard...Can you imagine Dick flying around?"

"And with super-strenght concrete is useless" Clark laughed and it helped to think about that then the coffin 6 feet down. Tim sighed "I miss him...It's hard to think that we're all alive...But he's..."

Clark sighed and took Tim's wrist "I know Tim...I miss him too...It'll never be easy when that day comes around"

Tim pressed his lips together and nodded as the tears fell again.

* * *

No one was surprised when they found Damian leaning against Titus's flank with his art pad in his lap, pencil slack in his hand and sitting so close to the grave stone as he could.

Bruce crouched and picked up his youngest while Cass got his art things together and Titus shacked himself before following them.

"I want him back" Damian mumbled glancing one last time at the white headstone before burying his face in Bruce's neck and Bruce wound an arm around Cass's thin shoulders. "I wish we could son...But his...His body-"

Damian nodded quickly so that Bruce wouldn't say the words.

"It's not fair" Cass said and wiped her tears and just crouched down after Bruce fell on his knees "It's not fair!"

* * *

Damian's 11th birthday had been all sounds and colors and everything. He never understood why they even celebrated it but Dick had just laughed and hugged him like he was a plushie and Damian just hung in his arms like a rag doll, not really caring about all the pictures everyone was taking.

He didn't celebrate his 12th because he had been dead.

He refused to celebrate this one.

What point was there if his older brother wasn't there to see him grow up?

Dick's birthday had been torture for everyone in the hero community but no one in the bat family even left their rooms. Not even Alfred. Cass had been the one who caught sight of Selina leaving wrapped sandwiches and lemon flavored mineral water outside their doors before she left after feeding Damian's animals. She must have figured herself that none of them would have the energy to move on this day.

Cass had taken hers and Bruce's into his room and crawled up beside him, tightening her fist of his shirt tight as he numbly warped an arm around her staring up at the ceiling. She looked out at the window and frowned when she saw a Robin there, grooming it's feathers before a crow came out of nowhere, crying out and nearly giving the two a heart attack.

The crow got a window in it's face as Cass slammed it against the bird while Bruce caught the small Robin and brought it in but just as Cass came to look at it the little bird went still.

They didn't see any more bird Robin's after that.

* * *

Red Hood couldn't believe his eyes when he caught sight of black and blue one night and followed it.

After seeing some of the acrobatic tricks he was almost positive that it was-

An echoing cackle...

That creepy echoing cackle that had scared everyone to death whenever it was heard.

He sprinted harder and saw that the figure had stopped on one roof, overlooking the city and the blue on his back was stretching to his front, the palms of his gloves were blue and there were...Flames? Blue flames on his shins. Red Hood was hiding in the shadows and slowly removed the iconic helmet as the figured turned and Jason covered his mouth when he saw the blue bird on the figure's chest.

Jason knew now for sure who it was.

He didn't notice until it was to late that his helmet had fallen out of his hands. The figure jumped and pulled out a pair of escrima sticks but after a second he smiled and stood straighter again.

"There you are..."

Jason felt the tears stream down faster as he walked forwards slowly as the other man put away the escrima sticks and held out his arms.

"Little Wing"

Boom.

No more proof needed.

Jason gasped as he collided into his older brother and slid to his knees and flat out cried "You still remember me" Nightwing whispered and placed a hand on the back of Jason's head and rocked them slowly. Jason hugged him tighter and whispered that he was real and that he hoped this wasn't a dream.

Nightwing chuckled.

"Don't worry Jay-bird" He smiled when Jason started shacking at the other favorite nick name his brother had given him "It's not a dream. I'm real...And I'm right here"

* * *

Nightwing repeated this with the rest of his family and had pretty much the same reaction, only difference was that he dropped out of the sky to save Black Bat and Batgirl from an out numbered fight and when they came to from their daze Batgirl was looking over Black's shoulder.

She was about to ask what was wrong when-

"Don't I get a hug from my little sisters?"

Black spun around and Nightwing put away his weapon of choice and caught them both in his arms "It's not a dream...I'm real" He whispered.

Just minuets after he left them he caught sight of Red Robin and debated with himself how he should do this, looking down on his birdarang he pursed his lips thoughtfully and found a robbery in progress in a small shop. Red Robin had seen it too and jumped down to stop it.

Nightwing studied carefully and readied to throw his birdarang when he found the right-

One of the robbers raised a pipe to strike Red Robin in the back of the head while he was down and Nightwing threw it, knocking the pipe out of his hand and that gave Red Robin the moment to take the robber out before diving for the birdarnag. He then looked everywhere until he saw him on the roof and Nightwing backed away from the ledge slowly and waited for Red Robin to come as he was probably securing the robbers and calling the GCPD.

Exactly 2 minutes later the cowled bird shot up, landed on the roof and just stayed on his knees stared at him.

Nightwing smiled and carefully walked forward before sinking down on his own knees and stayed still as Red Robin's shacking hands ran over him and gasped when his hand rested right in the bird insignia, feeling the strong heartbeats and his lips quivered before he fell against his brother and cried. Nightwing warped his arms around the bird and gently rocked them, moving the cowl back and kissed his forehead.

"Not a dream" Nightwing breath "I'm right here"

Tim wailed and hugged him tighter "D-D-Dick..."

Nightwing laughed and Tim almost fainted "Name...Or insult?" That was enough for Tim as he now warped his legs around Nightwing's waist "Not letting me go are you little bird?" He chuckled as Tim shook his head against his big brother's shoulder.

* * *

When he finally managed to untangle himself from Tim and brought him to Jason with the instruction to go home, Nightwing went to find Batman and Robin. And now he did a very careful planning on how to show himself.

Red Robin had given him a comlink and hearing Oracle's voice made him smile but at the same time he frowned when neither Batman or Robin had reported in and their last location was given, Red Hood said he would be on it but Nightwing caught the hidden message and went there.

Fighting the guards didn't take long and after looking through 3 skylights he smiled widely when he found Robin sulking in a large bird cage and Batman was cuffed hands and feet to the wall and no matter how much of his strength he used he couldn't brake the chains, Nightwing found their belts on the other side of the room. He opened the skylight and stuck to the shadows.

"I should have hid lock-picks in my boots" Robin muttered and kicked the cage and made it swing which made Batman smile a little "And why do I have bowls of water and seeds in here?!"

Nightwing picked up their belts and found the keys to the cage and the cell Batman was in before jumping up on the rafters and slid down the cable that held Robin's cage in the air and found the right key.

"Because my baby brother is using a bird name" He smiled widely as he now hung upside down and opened the lock, preparing himself for an overjoyed bird slamming into his chest. Nightwing landed on his feet on the ground with Robin in his arms but even so he found the cell key and soon Batman was free as well.

Nightwing smiled before nodding his head up at the skylight and handed over their belts, Robin jumped down and followed Batman while Nightwing cracked his hands, telling them that he would be right there in a minuet after he delt with the fools that thought they could kidnapp his father and little brother without getting hurt.

When he did join them he laughed as Robin was once again face smacking into his chest and he spun them around twice before kissing his temple "Lil'D" He mumbled against the spot before kissing the thankfully still round cheeks and nuzzled their noses together "I missed you" Robin whispered and drew back.

"Is this a dream?"

Nightwing smiled and shook his head "No Dami...It's not a dream" He smiled as Robin pressed his face back against his neck and the older bird looked at Batman, smiling at him and mouthed ' _you'll get your turn at home'_

Batman nodded and tried to calm down his double beating heart.

* * *

It took Dick almost 2 hours to untangle from Damian and assure Alfred that he was very much real before he could sneak into Bruce's room and sat down beside the man on the window seat. Bruce manhandled Dick so that he was between Bruce's legs, leaning his back against Bruce's chest but still able to look at each other.

Dick explained how he had been trapped in the desert with Matron and Midnighter, how he recovered days after from dehydration and sunburn, how he figured out how to take down Paragon, how one mission led him to Gotham but hadn't had the time or moment to check on them. He told him about a satellite that had erased everyone's memories of him and made it safe for him to become Nightwing again, which was why he was in Gotham looking for them.

Bruce held him tighter through out it all and when Dick was done they moved over to the bed and Bruce smiled at the comfortable weight of Dick on his side. Dick scooted up a bit so that Bruce's forehead was leaning against Dick's chest.

"It wasn't your fault"

4 words...

4 words were enough to make the older man cry and cling to his newly returned son.

* * *

Damian flew up again but this time it was into a pair of arms.

"Easy Dami" Dick whispered into his ear and rocked them both, Damian warped his arms around Dick's neck and allowed to be carried to Bruce's room.

Bruce didn't move as Damian was being pressed against his chest and then Dick was there pressed against his back covering the both with the comforter.

"There, I'd like to see anything trying to snatch you now Lil'D"

Damian smiled into his father's chest and took a deep breath.

"-tt- Go to sleep Grayson" He mumbled and they both had to fight bursting out in giggles when Bruce let out a loud snore and warped his arms around them both. Damian closed his eyes and smiled as he held Dick's wrist, feeling the pulse.

This was how their nightmares should be handled.

No matter how dark they were...

They were no match for the light that was Dick Grayson.

* * *

 **2 updates in one night!  
**

 **but sadly that's all i can give xDD I need to sleep!**

 **i'll go over the misspellings later**


	96. Chapter 96: Arrest

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay i am relying on my phone network now xDD my wifi died  
**

 **O.O 4 more chapters and then i'm on 100! 8D**

* * *

 **~Chapter 96: Arrest~**

"You're what?"

"Placing you under arrest"

"Really?"

The officer didn't bat an eyelid as he slammed the cuffs on the others wrists.

"That enough answer?"

The other stared at his wrists dumbfounded before daring to glance at the windshield of his car.

"Illegal parking _and speed"_

Again, the other man was speechless. The officer didn't even flinch "Now the question is should I take you in or let you get off with a warning?"

That comment made the cuffed man drop his jaw.

"Warning it is, but those tickets are to be payed" As magically as he had slammed them on, the cuffs went off just as fast and the officer turned his back to him. "The amount is on the back of each ticket!"

The other man didn't even look at him as he ripped the tickets off and read the backs of them and again dropped his jaw.

"Richard!"

The officer grinned widely at him.

"See you at home B!"

* * *

Tim smiled when the Batmobile parked in it's usual spot and he headed over "Rough night?" He asked as Bruce pulled the cowl down and handed over the tickets, keeping an arm around the teen when he started giggle.

"Please don't say it"

"Illegal parking and speed" Bruce sighed and let Tim hold onto him as he flat out lost it.

"Who is brave enough for that?!"

"Who's name did you run around with?"

Tim gaped at him before taking off "I knew there was a reason he was so happy when he came home!" Bruce chuckled and started remove his armour piece by piece, and knew his cape wasn't where he put it.

"Cassie"

She giggled at him and looked into the eyes of the cowl "I think we have to bury Jason again, he's dying upstairs after Tim came in, latched onto Dick and waved the tickets. Will you join our movie night?"

"There's no time limit on when they should be payed but I think 2 movies will be enough" He smiled and snapped his fingers, pointing at the glass case telling her to hang up the cape. Cass pouted but did so anyway before pulling his hand to lead him up to the manor levels.

"-Kinda surprised he didn't maim me right there" They heard Dick say when they entered and Damian pressed his face into Dick's side giggling.

"Don't do that when we're not around!" Jason begged and wiped his eyes but he started giggling when he saw Bruce.

Dick bent his head back and grinned "Figured that would work"

"You didn't write a specific date they were to be payed"

And that set off the kids again and Dick pointed at him "Our Dad or not, you're not even avoiding tickets as Bruce Wayne"

If he could, he alone would kill everyone they knew with that comment.

* * *

 **again...written on phone.**

 **plz don't die**


	97. Chapter 97: Frying Pans? Again!

**YJ Fic  
**

 **ya i'm starting to run out of ideas :P  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 97: Frying pans? Again?!~**

Tim was blushing bright red when Dick opened his window to let Conner fly in with Tim in his arms. Dick just ruffled his little brother's hair and fist bumped Conner "You don't mind take outs do you?"

"Hmm- Not really" Conner said and sat down on the couch while Tim peaked into the kitchen "Why have you set the table for 4? Is someone else coming?" Dick sighed and rubbed his forehead "Stephanie is coming on my request, she's been down lately and from what Bruce told me she's skipped 5 patrols so he has to partner Damian with either Cass or Jason and I can't risk going on Nightwing patrol here. The PD is getting to suspicions and I don't think you guys wanna see my name on a gravestone"

"Yeah please avoid that!" Conner croaked "Every time you get blast several yards away or something the bats lose all flipping control and Batman actually broke Kara's arm! I do not wanna be on this planet if you die and he loses it"

Tim blinked at him and was about to say that he was exaggerating when Dick stopped him "Point is Bruce has tried talking to her but he got nothing and so he asked me to try and I know you two have been trying to spend sometime together lately but never really got to- Will you help me?"

Conner pouted a lips a bit thinking about it and Tim was rubbing both his hands over his face and through his hair as he paced around, did he really want his ex-girlfried-who-was-now-his-sister and his current boyfriend in the same room? But Dick had done a good job 'raising' his siblings to always help out if they needed or try cheer them if they were down.

Dick took the time waiting for the answers by checking the pizza menu and asking Steph if she wanted ham salad, kebab or Hawaii. She replied with kebab and said she would pick up some sodas and he went to check if he had any beers and found two full 6 packs with a note from Jason saying that he snatched the last two but replaced with the two full packs.

Tim finally sighed "No wonder Damian has changed" He said and Conner snorted "Dick would make one hell of a parent" And Dick's reply was throwing two candy bars at their heads.

* * *

Stephanie sighed as she closed in on Dick's apartment building and found the man sitting on the stairs waiting for her with his phone out "Bruce calm down she's spending the night here...I thought you had tracers under our skins?...Look if she left the Manor 30 minuets ago then-" Dick looked up and smiled when he saw her and stood up.

"Speaking of the birdie here she is...Calm down I'll hand her the phone" He said and covered the mic "Next time tell Bruce you're leaving the Manor, he's close to a panic attack because he couldn't find you, your phone is apparently dead again and you have no tracer" He said and switched things with her, taking her bag and grocery bag and she took his phone.

Dick warped an arm around her and led her to his apartment where Tim and Conner were busy beating each other at Smash Bros, Stephanie waved at them as she sat on the armchair and they nodded in return, lowering their voices when they heard her say Bruce's name. Dick ordered the food and then lifted Stephanie, sat in the armchair himself and placed her in his lap to cuddle her.

"I think the whole weekend...Yeah okay" She handed the phone back and Dick set it on speaker.

"Are you calm now? We're about to have movie night"

 _Yes...And Dick-_

"Yeah?"

 _No Tangled and where's your frying pans?_

Both of Dick's successors lost it while Conner blinked in confusion and Dick grinned widely "I think Conner survives a swing to the head, question is if the frying pan does" He ended the call and checked on his siblings "You two alive?"

"No"

"Ow, ask me in a few hours!"

* * *

Stephanie was the first to wake up and made her way the kitchen and found Dick already in there "Thought I'd get hold on the frying pans before you did" He chuckled as she hugged him from behind "Fried or scrambled?"

"Scrambled" She said and went to make some waffles, Dick had put out everything so all she had to do was get an purple apron (Dick whistled innocently when she glared at him while holding it) and set to mix it all together. She filled him in on the chaos at the Manor and he seriously thought of moving to at least Gotham so that he would see them during patrol at least, if they wanted him to move back to the manor they'd have to use force.

"Bruce can easily drag you back if he wants you home"

"Question is how much of me can you handle in one day?" He grinned "I'm not exactly shutting up once I start talking and once I start bounce around I don't stop"

"Better then the quiet and lame jokes, plus some of my pranks failed to cheer them up"

Dick gaped and shut the stove when he was done scrambling enough eggs for them all "I can't have failed that badly in your training?" And Stephanie placed two golden brown waffled on a plate before filling the waffle iron again "I mean I asked Jason if he remembered how you did it but that got us both in trouble" She picked up the frying pan to wash it off when-

"Oh waffles!"

BANG!

Dick crashed on the floor in laughter and Tim shouted ' _Really Dick?! The frying pan again?! I thought Bruce told you to keep her away from them!'_

Conner stood looking at the pan with a grin "Think you need to buy a new one Dick, this one is history" Stephanie pressed her lips together and shook of laughter while Dick was close to die from either lack of oxygen or his sides splitting.

When Conner and Tim left to head back to the Titans Tower Conner smirked "Well she's not sad anymore"

"Wait, you planned for that to happen?"

"Sure I did, when a Robin laughs like that you know everything is okay. Doesn't have to be a specific Robin"

That made Tim laugh and shook his head "And if one of us went bad?"

"Then I'm gonna have to pray to Flamebird because Batman has corrupted the other god in that legend" And he tighten his hold on Tim when he started laughing just as bad as Dick had. "But damn, she really knows how to swing that thing. I actually felt that"

He would have to remind himself to have someone else do chest compressions on Tim to avoid broken ribs and pissed off Daddy Bats.

* * *

 **there we go! another chapter xDD  
**

 **don't fricking hesitate! use reviews and pm's! any idea is welcome (just no genderbending or sex please) and if there are any misspellings i'll go over them later when i'm done fixing mistakes in past chapters**


	98. Chapter 98: Toddler and Memories

**Bat Fic  
**

 **and as always you guys give so many ideas my phone goes crazy xD  
**

 **now how many will survive if I do this?**

 ***Plushies has Rebirth uniforms**

* * *

 **~Chapter 98: Toddler Cuddles and Deaths Memories~**

Dick was glancing out the window at the rain, sighing as it poured down harder and the wind picked up strength. Bruce had canceled patrol and had even called Jason to come to the manor before the rain started so now all kids were in the Manor playing a board game, Robins vs Batgirls. But Bruce had pointed out that they'd have to rotate since Stephanie had been a Robin too but they stuck with Batgirls.

Bruce was in the cave going over some side work and Alfred was doing some housework since it was only midday.

Dick felt movement in his arms and smiled when he looked "Hey Dami- You feeling okay?" He quietly asked the bundle in his arms, blue eyes peering up at him and moved his hands until Dick smiled when Damian warped his tiny hands around Dick's free hand. Lightly bopping the little nose and Damian swapped his hands and covered his nose, Dick's chuckles vibrated through him.

The patrol before the storm had resulted a magician turning Robin into a baby and while Red Hood checked the pile of clothes Nightwing flat out lost it and started punching the magician bloody until Batman got there and pulled him off. Damian was giving the most pissed off look anyone had seen him do when Jason picked him up wrapped in the yellow cape and Dick had wordlessly removed his blood covered gloves and took Damian from Jason.

The effects would wear off so Dick decided to do some calm activities, like read a book out loud, tell about his police job or his adventures as Robin but mostly they were found asleep on Dick's bed, his hand gently on Damian's chest and Damian holding Dick's thumb.

Damian gummy bit Dick's finger and drew another chuckle from the man "So this is what you were as a baby? Even then you were feisty" He whispered and gently rocked the bundle in his arms, never taking his eyes off him and after a few minuets Damian was asleep again.

"No wonder it's so quiet here" Bruce said and closed the door behind him and Dick scooted forward a bit on the window seat and let Bruce lean against the pillows that was on one end and gently leaned Dick against his chest, gazing down on Damian from over Dick's shoulder "It's amazing how he's hostile towards everyone but completely calm around you" Bruce whispered and kept one hand over Dick's heart while the other ran over Damian's head.

"He's not that difficult, I tamed you didn't I?" Dick smiled when the hand over his heart tightens so it holds a fist full of his shirt "I'm just using the same methods but with a few changes"

Bruce smiled and watched the rain for a while and soon felt Dick's head gently fall on his shoulder and he smiled seeing both Dick and Damian out of it. The window seat was big enough for Bruce to stretch his legs and since he wasn't going out on patrol what stopped him from getting some rest. But Bruce gently shook Dick awake and told him to change so they could use the bed instead, while Dick changed Damian crawled around in the bed and giggled when his upper body was under all the pillows like he was looking for something.

"Dami what are you doing?" Dick asked and gently pulled Damian back and blushed so much Bruce was positive steam would shoot out of Dick's ears.

Damian was holding a Batman plushie with Bruce's new uniform*.

"Uh...I-"

"And here I thought it was only us"

Both D's looked up and found Bruce holding a Nightwing plushie, it's new design made Dick rub his neck "Well that didn't take long?" Dick blinked and noticed all the details "I've only been out with it for like...3 weeks? Did I mention how glad I am the whole world doesn't remember me?" Damian looked between the plushies and reached his other hand of the Nightwing one.

"Mine!"

Both men laughed and Dick laid in bed and snuggled Damian "What's wrong with me?" He asked and got whacked in the head with the Batman plushie "Ow ow! Okay okay! Plushies win!" He laughed as Bruce joined them with Damian in the middle "You can't exactly win against a toddler" He said and creased Dick's cheek.

"Not when said toddler is sharing your blood!" He grinned and blew raspberries on Damian's stomach and now Dick got both plushies whacked at his head but he didn't stop and Damian was laughing, Bruce had a grin Dick had never seen before. And he was going to make sure he saw it more times. Dick only stopped when Damian sent his foot in Dick's jaw and the younger man pretended it had had lot of force and scooted away.

"And your strength too" Dick muttered and they batglared each other.

Bruce shook his head "Don't ever grow up Dick" He said and laid on his side and Damian nodded.

Dick sighed but laid down anyway "Is that an order Bats?" Bruce quirked a brow and Damian whacked Dick in the head again with a plushie.

"Okay!" He laughed and snuggled his little brother, smiling when he felt Bruce's arms around him.

* * *

When the spell wore off and Damian was back to his old self the family thought he'd be his princely self trying to kill Tim as always.

Imagine their faces during training when Tim and Damian requested to be placed as patrol partners.

Jason spit his drink out, Cass and Steph accidentally black eyed each other and Bruce's kick sent Dick head first in the wall and he limply slid to the floor but he was still conscious, out of breath and slight headache but otherwise fine "Did I hear you right?" He asked as Bruce and Tim helped him up but most of his weight leaned on Bruce "By the way...Concussion"

Bruce grimaced and Tim rubbed his neck mumbling sorry.

When alone in the med wing of the Batcave Damian stayed with Dick "Care to tell what that was about?" Dick asked and closed his eyes even thou the lights were dimmed. Damian pulled his legs to his chest and looked away.

"Well...He's my brother too right?...After you- disappeared he was the only one who told me about your funeral in detail and Jason would accompany sometimes. One time the girls joined and we spent the whole day talking about you" Dick felt his throat close up and the tears built up behind his eyes, he still hated himself for that...Him being alive running around as a spy while everyone who know him thought he was dead.

"You're still mad at me for it...Right?" Dick asked and moved the blanket away, making Damian frown a bit.

"I noticed when I was...A baby that you never sleep with blankets anymore and one time...You stopped breathing...I didn't know what else to do but scream until some one came, Father almost lost it when To- Jason and Tim were doing CPR on you and Steph was holding me"

Dick opened his eyes and looked at him "I what?"

 _"You stopped breathing and scare the shit out of us"_

Jason stood in the doorway holding a tray and placed it on the table beside the bed before taking the chair Damian had ignored since he was sitting on the wide bed, an addition that had been made every time Dick had gotten hurt and Damian would stubbornly sit on the bed before their deaths, real and fake.

"We knew something was really wrong when both Ace and Titus blasted in and tugged mine and Tim's pants before running to your room, hell your face was already gray when we got there!" Dick was quiet until he started moving to a sitting position until Jason pressed a button and lifted the top of the bed.

"You still dream about your deaths?"

 _"Happens a few times"_ All three looked and found Stephanie there, arms crossed and haunted look in her eyes "But if you are then I guess you count, I wasn't actually dead for a long time either. Just seemed that my heart stopped and then Leslie shipped me to Africa" She said and sat on the bed too as Damian crawled under Dick's left arm and stayed there. "Blankets makes you feel like you're back in that machine huh?"

"And something cutting your air off?" Jason added.

"Grid placed me in the murder machine and when Batman found me he tried to disarm it but the relays fixed themselves so Luthor gave me some sort of pill and then he covered my mouth and nose till I- till I died...I don't remember anything but blackness and cold and then it felt like I was falling"

Jason placed his elbows on his knees and interlaces his fingers together, thumbs holding his chin as he thinks for a moment "You feel confined when under blankets, your chest burns and you stop breathing without knowing it yourself...I still feel the hits from the crowbar and the fire as the bomb went off"

"I still feel Black Mask's tools" Stephanie lifted her tank top and pointed at one of the scars "This hurts the most sometimes, like a phantom pain"

"Heretic's sword"

Jason covered his face "How the fuck has B not lost it yet? Cass has died once but she was dumped in a Lazarus Pit by Shiva and Tim I don't wanna think about if that happens"

"I won't be able to stop him" Dick shook his head and winced when the motion made his head throb again "We'll let you rest, Damian keep an eye on him" The even numbered Robins left and Damian sighed as he closed his eyes "There's no way to convince you that I'm not a baby- Is there?"

Dick chuckled "Find a way to freeze hell and I'll think about it"

"That's impossible!"

"And that answers your question Lil'D" He laughed and lowered the head end a bit and rested his cheek on Damian's head "If you're not that asleep yet think you can get the heart monitor? Like everything else it's connected to B's phone" Damian nodded and once it was set up and beeping he got a thin blanket for himself.

"G'Night Dami"

Damian waited a few minuets before smiling and rested his hand over Dick's heart "Night...Mom"

* * *

 **just know people will lost it reading the last sentence xDD i just know it!**

 **well we got some baby Dami and don't ask me how Bruce got in there, i've read to many fics on AO3 about Dick/Bruce raising Damian together and Dami gives absolutely no shit about it, he's being loved by his father and still has his partner and father figure around.**

 **and guess what ;) hold your phones and stay by your computers coz i'm doing double update!**


	99. Chapter 99: Saved By A Vampire I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **alrighty! ;) let's hope i get the new vampire arc right!  
**

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER TO 100! THIS STORIES WILL NEVER DIE! *bashes the complete button to pieces***

 **it's immortal 83**

* * *

 **~Chapter 99: Saved by Vampire Bat I~**

 **Stephanie**

Jason was so thankful he had control of his thirst when the full moon rose, but it was even easier to control it when he was around his family.

His partner for tonight was Batgirl and Jason swore he would be careful around her. Their patrol went well for a few hours until they came across a mugging and when they dropped down the thugs attacked them and the couple ran off, Red Hood fired his taser bullets and each that hit shocked the thugs till they fell either knocked out or unable to move.

Nothing that would damaged the nerves.

The clouds parted above them and Stephanie froze for a second with her fist pulled back for another punch and Jason's eyes widen behind the red domino mask and the helmet and he fired a warning shot to her right and she looked at him, eyes red and face sunken in with the sharp fangs ready to bite.

"We've talked about this Batgirl"

They really hadn't but they were going to and the thug looked even more freaked out until he fainted. Batgirl dropped him and took off.

"Oh fucking great!" He growled and ran to his bike "O track BG!"

 _What?_

"Just track her damn it! And no B don't follow! Just drop off all antidotes you've made! I don't know which gas she was exposed to!"

 _¤Wrong antidote could kill her!¤_ Dick roared in his ear and Jason shook his head "Making me deaf will so fix it Wing! Okay I've got antidotes for fear, Joker and...fuck I have to label them uh...Ivy has mind control right?

 _#Is the vital purple?#_ Bruce asked and Jason checked to be sure, dang he should have thought of something else then gases. "Yeah"

 _#Then it's for the mind control spores, she'll be hostile towards you#_

"How you do know?"

 _#A certain someone kicked me in his namesake#_

"What?!" Jason croaked while everyone on the com-link exploded in laughter, loudest was the bird in question "Damn it Wing what have I told you about that! Never do it behind my back and then tell me about it!"

 _& He says he'll try remember it, now follow Brown before she does something stupid&_

 _#No names in field Robin#_

* * *

Jason followed Stephanie's tracker until he reached the Wayne Cemetery and his brows would have swung off his head if he hadn't had his helmet on. He walked in and found Stephanie sitting on the base of the angel statue that marked Thomas and Martha Wayne's shared grave, Bruce himself had lost count on how many times he had found the kids there.

"Will you talk if I told you I'm one too?" Jason asked and Stephanie (cowl off) flew straight up sounding like a frightened cat and hid behind the large statue and peaked out before returning to her previous postion "Damn it Jay, don't do that!"

"You're the one who picked this place"

"True"

Jason removed his helmet and mask and she gaped "Came back like this after I died, taken some time to get control of the blood thirst. I don't drink from people only blood bags so if you have that urge try control it until you get to my place, and I won't tell B about this. Deal?...Oh and I covered your behavior with mind control spores so let's go find Ivy, actually get exposed and use the antidote in case B wants a blood sample"

Stephanie smiled but took his hand anyway "Better not spend to much time or Dick will be jealous that we spend time with each other but reject him"

Jason sighed "Yeah...Think I'll take him for a beer tomorrow...He's getting that look again"

* * *

 **Cassandra**

Next one to get revealed is Cass when Jason and Stephanie visits Hong Kong, both holiday and work actually. Their plane was a connection one and Bruce hugged them both before following the other passengers to the Beijing flight and they got a taxi to Cass's apartment.

"So Bruce is on business trip?" Cass asked while watching the two cook after Jason had lectured her about her eating habits reflecting both Dick and Tim "Yeah and since his plane was going to land in Hong Kong we thought we'd join him and he wants us to convince you to come home more often, says he wants some times with his other mini version that's not so..." Stephanie frowned and looked at Jason "What's the right word?"

"Him, huh...Who know he could only handle himself and Dick can handle both of them?" Jason said and both girls hit the floor in laughter "Tim is with the Titans and Dick is watching Damian while covering as Batman, and damn I've never seen Demon brat hug some willingly!"

Their meal went on like that with them updating Cass on home and she updating them on things she had done.

One thing troubled them thou.

"Their next shipment is tonight and because I've stopped the previous ones this one will be more guarded and the Boss himself will watch...But let me take take him down"

Jason and Stephanie looked at each other for a minuet before nodding "Sure" "Okay"

* * *

The shipment arrived and it turned out that one was leaving for Beijing so they radioed Bruce ahead before starting to take out the guards quietly, moving like the shadows themselves and because of the misty full moon night Red Hood and Batgirl had to be careful not to out themselves to their sister.

Once their numbers were about 30 they showed themselves and started the real fight, Red Hood keeping his guns holstered because both his sisters had teased him about being rusty in melee fighting ar dinner.

"Well you're not that rusty! I thought that white streak was from age!"

Red Hood batglared at her and shot his fist backwards at the incoming thug "You will regret that later"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stopped and the Bats tilted their heads, Hood with his arms crossed and Batgirl with her hands on her hips "Guess I'll have to have that conversation again" He said.

"Can we help that we are vampires?" Some of the thugs were English speaking and yelled in Chinese of the new info and soon they all ran off and the Bats ran to stop Black Bat who was just about to bite when Red Hood fired a warning shot "Blood bags little sister! Not living beings! Capishe?" Black Bat hissed at him and the mob boss trembled in her fists as he glanced between them, being english speaker himself he understood every word.

"Fine" She says and drops him before disappearing.

"You're monsters!"

"See these?" Hood jabbed his thumb at the red bat on his chest and the boss's eyes widen before rolling beck in his head and fainted.

"I'm not explaining to Dad on that one"

"Please he dealt with it before Wing ran around as Robin"

* * *

They caught up to Cass at her apartment and Jason took off his helmet, showing his own vampire features and teeth "Until B reveals that he's one too, we keep quiet okay?" Jason asks them both.

He got two nods and in that second his phone goes off "...Okay now he's just plain freaky!" Jason gaps at the screen where Bruce has texted that he's joining them in the morning and they can all go out for some dinner.

Cass's grin isn't to far from Dick's "Are we sure he's human"

"Well since we three aren't then neither is he"

"Or Alfred" Jason says while typing a reply before they all freeze. Cass had used speed to get to the boss...Alfred finished his chores in record time...

"How the hell has Bruce not figured it out?" Stephanie croaks.

* * *

 **Jason - Flashback**

 _He knew it had been 3 weeks since Talia threw him in the pit and Ra's tried to attack him while escaping. He knew Talia would sometimes contact him and give him info about Gotham and he wasn't sure how to react towards the new Robin, but he had seen two pictures of the kid..._

 _In civilian he was sad and kept his head down, always staying quiet and alone._

 _As Robin, flying along side Batman the smile threaten to split his head, his head was kept up and he stayed as close to Batman and Nightwing as he could, he had even heard a conversation about him between Nightwing and Robin._

 _¤But you miss him?¤_

 _"Everyday...It's my fault...I should have been there instead of on Tamaran getting my leg busted. If there was a way to get Jason back I would have socked B unconscious and taken that chance"_ **  
**

 _¤Would he be Robin again?¤_

 _"Not sure...But since he was your idol-"_

 _¤One of them...It hurt when I found out he was dead...I go to his grave everyday and tell him about our patrols and B's behavior...He actually caught me there once. I've never run so fast before¤_

 _There was a chuckle from Nightwing, the sound rattled Jason and made him smiled at what he heard next "Well that's another thing Jason would do, he was determined to be a good big brother if B took in another. Said we'd compete on who'd be the better big brother"_

 _There was a gasp and a giggle ¤Who could ever beat you?! Sure I don't mind having two older brothers but I don't want you competing...Just partners-in-crime to gang up on B!¤_

 _"First of all you need to fix your sleeping schedule you little vampire! You're pale as one and you hissed at Agent A when he pulled the curtains back and the sun hit you!"_

 _¤I was in sweet darkness and then he blast me in the face with that god damn thing people calls sun! Why does people like it anyway?!"_

 _Jason laughed along with Nightwing and paused it, asking Talia to record more of their conversations. Once he reached Gotham he made sure to get his brothers' attention first and the pulled off his helmet "You're not mad at me getting killed right?" Jason knew Dick wasn't but the hug he was pulled into was nice enough, he even tried comforting him when the older bird cried._

 _"Little Wing" Nightwing whispered and finally pulled back to run his thumbs under Jason's eyes to wipe the tears "I'm so sorry I wasn't there"  
_

 _"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know...But I'd like to know about my new little brother"_

* * *

 _Weeks later after fighting Bruce and beating Joker, Jason was out patrolling in Blüdhaven when he started feeling odd. His corner teeth had started to look sharper every time he was about to brush his teeth but he shrugged it off and, what he couldn't shrug off was the odd thirst.  
_

 _He tried water and soda, when that didn't work he asked Dick for grocery store beer that wasn't quite as strong as from a real alcohol. Not even that worked, he was out on patrol when he saw a man standing on a small bridge holding a sack over the river. Jason could guess it was either a kid or animals in it, he heard barking and settled on animals...Puppies to be clear._

 _He swooped down, caught the sack when it was dropped and placed it safely before attacking the man..._

 _And that's when the clouds part and Jason stilled, eyes wide til he felt he was shacking and the man's faced from anger to shock to horror and after that Jason didn't remember anything in the morning, wondering if he had lost a tooth because of the blood around his mouth and teeth. He opened the door for Dick who handed him a newspaper._

 _"Did you see this while you were out?" He asked and Jason blinked in confusion, making Dick nod slightly "You must have been in another area, that man was apparently going to drown 6 puppies but they were found in a sack unharmed. Someone had seen a man beat him and told the witness to call the cops and vet"_

 _Jason blinked a few times and when Dick left he sank to the floor leaning against the door staring at the front page:_

 _Vampire in Blüdhaven?_

 _After that Jason only used blood bags to quell the thirst when ever it showed but he also learned to control it and soon it didn't bother him that much._

 _So years later when he found out his sisters were the same as him after they had come back from the dead, he knew how to help them._

* * *

 **so i have 3 batkids here and 3 in the next one...possibly Bruce and Alfred too (Alfred could have been one for years like these three figured out but he never told anyone xDD)  
**

 **Bruce I'll have to think about...**


	100. Chapter 100: Toddler, Again

**Bat Fic  
**

 **100!**

 **i've written 100 chapters 8D!**

 **have some more Baby Damian! 83**

* * *

 **~Chapter 100: Toddler, Again~**

"B is going to kill me" Dick sighed as he climbed through his window and closed it, quietly shushing the bundle in his arms "It's okay Dami, let's get you into something more fitting, I'll put your Robin uniform in a bag in case you change back during the week. Thank God it's summer break!"

Damian tugged his mask until Dick removed it "Bo!" He grinned and Damian jumped before smiling and tugged at Dick's mask but this time Dick didn't remove it but let Damian get it off, smiling as he turned the mask and tired to put it on his own face but he giggled when it was to big.

Dick chuckled and rubbed their noses together "Maybe we don't have to tell him just yet" He walked over to his dresser and took out some sweats for him and a Batman one-piece for Damian, but Damian reach for another one, a Nightwing with blue stripes.

"Hey I though you wanted to be like Bruce?" Dick quirked a brow and held up the Batman one-piece and laughed when Damian swatted it before throwing it back in the drawer and pointed at the one he wanted "Mine!" He demanded and even hugged Dick, who collapsed on the made bed and pressed his lips on Damian's forehead "You are going to kill me you little rascal! Make one more cute thing and I'll-"

Damian found a Nightwing plushie and fast crawled over to it and hugged it hard "Mine! Mine mine!" Dick reached over and picked him up "I don't wanna change you back!" He grinned and kissed Damian's cheek. "Now let's get you changed"

* * *

 _You want Damian how long?!  
_

"2 weeks, if you don't mind some peace and quiet. Besides you get more time with your _daughters_ , when was the last time you actually talked to them?" Dick started lecturing now that he was on the subject "Cass doesn't say anything because she's on my loyal level but she doesn't question you that often, Stephanie had to visit her Dad at Black Gate with her Mom and the visit didn't go that well from what I hear"

 _...Think I need a break from everything anyway, Tim's been running the company behind my back and-_

"* _snort*_ Yeah how about all of us running the company behind your back? Why else do you think you had so much time to do that League mission? We ran the company and I ran around in the cowl _*snaps fingers*_ we even agreed to repeat it"

 _...I could take the girls to an aviary...That not in Gotham getting robbed by Penguin._

"That's a start but leave the capes at home, you're suppose to rest and have fun not work even more and make me wanna slap you in the head"

And Damian chose to baby wail at that second and Dick facepalmed "And Damian was turned baby again which is why I'm shipping you guys out of the city, object and I'll kick you in in a certain namesake I go around with" Bruce actually laughed and Damian reach up to Dick who easily picked him up "I guess I could leave Blüdhaven to Jason for those weeks...Actually maybe all three of the Outlaws, he might need some back-up and Arsenal gets to test his trick arrows"

 _And you're taking Gotham with Tim?_

"Well the current Robin a little to tiny to beat someone...Unless you hand him a plushie" Dick smile and nuzzled Damian's temple hearing Bruce chuckle again.

 _I'll never understand how you can handle him without him fussing._

"Correction, how do I handle both of you without losing it?" Dick grinned and finally they ended the call "Now let's see if you're tiny enough to ride Titus?" Damian clapped his hands and giggled.

* * *

"Again?" Jason blinked at the toddler in the car seat while Dick got Damian's over sized Robin uniform in a duffel "Yep, and I assume you guys have a safe house here?"

"Trust me you do not want Roy using your stuff for target practice" Jason looked at the ceiling while having his arms crossed "So how long am I fill-in?"

Dick rubbed his neck and looked at the window "Crime has upped up a notch since the attack on the PD, 11 injured, 8 dead. That's 19 cops down, me among the injured. Got a few burns and sore shoulder myself but otherwise I'm okay, was treated for smoke inhalation for 3 days before I was released home" Jason rubbed his face with a hand and Damian whined to be picked up, he may be baby but he still understood what they all talked about and right now he was terrified to have almost lost Dick.

"Can't promise we won't kill"

"Most are Blockbuster's men and if you come across that walking mountain...Let Kory vent on him? Crater the block if you have to" Dick smiled and Jason laughed "Yeah you know she's strong enough to wipe out like...Half of 'Haven?"

Dick nodded and made his way down to his car, placing the car-seat as it should be and flickered Damian's nose for being patient "Here's the info to log into my net" Dick handed over a note and Jason looked through it before nodding "I take it the Batcomputer isn't linked?"

"I try avoid it, but I do know B has access to some of my files. That gives you access to everything I've got these past few years living here" Jason nodded and loaded the bags in he back seat before mounting his own bike "Again, will try not to blow the place!"

"Boom!" Damian threw his hands up and both the elder Robin's felt their eyebrows leave their foreheads, Dick started laugh and Jason tilted his head "A little bigger blast but other wise close" He grinned and started his bike. Jason drove with them until Dick waved and took the lane to Gotham while Jason kept on the same he was on, reaching the safe house 8 minuets later.

"Okay, I just talked to Dick, Kory if we find Blockbuster you get to vent on him just don't crater the block to much. Crime has upped up a bit because the PD was attacked" Jason called after he closed the door and picked out a beer.

"Dick okay?" Roy asked from his spot on the floor, fixing his arrows.

"Burns, sore shoulder and smoke inhalation, other then that he's fine enough to baby sit Demon Brat who was turned toddler again, it's only been two months since the last time.

"Oh boy"

"Yeeep, gonna have to save the kid for a week of 'No Dick Grayson around'"

"Can you actually separate those too? Like right now Dick is the closest thing the kid has to a Mom" Roy grinned and Jason was glad he hadn't taking a sip just then, he had just opened the can when Roy said that and he thought about it for a second.

"You're not wrong there" He looked away a bit and finally took a sip of his beer.

"And what happens if you separate a Batkid from Dick or Bruce?"

"Bruce would just punch them, Dick would flat out kill them" Jason said without hesitating "Trust me, the second mention isn't pretty, it actually overpowered my fear of the Joker"

* * *

"You're kidding? Is it April 1st?!" Tim groaned when Titus pawed the car seat so it wagged Damian who giggled and reach for his dog "Nope, and since I don't know when he changes back you and I are patrolling. Bruce and the girls are out of town"

Tim's head shot up from looking at Damian "I know he understands every word I say" He pointed at Damian "So cursing is no problem" Dick glared at him but Tim ignored it "How the hell did you pull that off?! Last I saw Bruce he was ready for a week of nonstop working!"

Dick smirked and placed his index finger on his lips and winked "That's a secret I'll keep to myself, not even Alfred knows how I do it"

"And I would very much like to know how Master Dick" The butler in question placed down a tray on the coffee table and handed over a cup of coffee to Tim who was practically drooling already "Sweet coffee!" He said and took a sip.

Dick shook his head and now rocked Damian in his arms "You and coffee" He said and sat down, taking the warm milk bottle and held it as Damian drank from it.

Tim lowered the mug a little "Wonder if Talia ever did that before putting him through years of horrible training" Dick's smile faded a little "Don't think so, there has been times when he allows himself to be treated like a kid. He usually comes to me then"

"You're the only one he comes to, I don't think he's ever gone to Bruce" Tim said and nibbled on a cookie, Dick sighed "You don't give him a chance to know you, you all treat him like he's that cracked cog we found in the batmobile's engine the other day"

Tim grimaced and sighed "It's just so hard! It's like he doesn't want anyone near him, how you managed to is beyond us!"

Dick thought for a moment before hugging Damian and got up.

"Dick?"

"Put your mug down" Dick smiled and when Tim had done so he carefully lowered Damian into a shocked Tim's arms and gave him the bottle, showing him how to hold them right "One of the things Damian lacked was the protecting feeling of being in someone's arms, maybe it will be easier when he's like this"

And to their shock Damian didn't fuss or scream, he just snuggled closer to Tim and his eyes fluttered so Dick took the bottle and put it down "I'll go get your laptop and head phones, give you something to do while he naps" Tim's mouth opened and closed several times before he gave up and looked at Damian.

"Of course Bruce has to be out of town, the one time we get along he's out!" Tim fumed and ignored the click of Dick's phone camera. _*...That works too, but it would be funnier to see Bruce's face*_

Still he thanked Dick for the laptop and smiled when Dick laid on the other couch to rest himself.

"Nobody is going to believe this" Tim muttered and glanced down at Damian again.

* * *

"I don't believe this" Bruce gaped at his phone.

They where at the hotel room and Cass was laying on her front in the bed watching a movie on her tablet and Stephanie just stepped out from the bathroom freshly showered wearing a purple tank top and black sweats, wrapping the towel around her dripping hair.

"What?" She asked and looked from over Bruce's shoulder and her jaw dropped "Are you kidding?!"

Now Cass jumped up and ran to them "What is- I'm going to kill Dick" She pouted and rested her chin on Bruce's shoulder. "You can beat him in training after I've tire hm out" He said after finally clapping his mouth shut but his eyes stayed on the picture Dick had sent.

Tim was sitting cross-legged in one of the couched holding Damian and a milk bottle, Damian looked calm and Tim wasn't neither looking nervous or anything.

What shocked Bruce was that Dick had managed that!

He closed the pic and pressed on the contact above the texts, instantly calling Dick and set the phone on speaker.

 _Richard's phone._

"Tim?"

 _Dick is sleeping, if you've heard about the BHPD attack._

"What?!" The girls' jaw dropped again and looked at each other.

 _He's okay. Burns, sore shoulder and treated smoke inhalation. He had gone on patrol with Damian when he was...Turned baby again and- Ow! Damian you can't exactly deny it!_

They all laughed when they heard Damian baby babble in the background then a _'humf'_ and they could just see his grumpy face and crossed arms, the girls covered their mouths and tried to calm down from the overload of cuteness while Bruce smiled when Tim spoke again.

 _Oookay, I'm not sure I understood that but fine._

"Dick is behind this, isn't he?"

 _If I didn't know better I think he staged all of this, sending you guys away, Jason to Blüdhaven and making me help with Damian while he's like this. Probably because the girls would snatch him the most and you and Jason we're not even gonna talk about._

"Excuse me?!" Bruce exclaimed and both girls toppled out of their chairs and Bruce heard Damian giggle in the background.

 _¤Tim?...Why are you on my phone¤_ Came a groggy voice and Damian made baby demands to be held by Dick.

 _You wanna talk to Bruce? He's on the phone but since you were sleeping-_

 _¤Yeah sure- And why are you suddenly so wiggly? Hope I wasn't when I was Robin¤_

"Worse" Bruce said deadpanned "Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?"

 _¤Because you turn jailer the second you hear about it, I'm fine. Got hands full anyway- Ow!¤_

 _Where did that Batman plushie come from?!_

Bruce snorted "Suit yourself for keeping quiet, now how did you put those two together without the Manor coming down?" And Stephanie lost it again while Cass was shacking, hands covering her mouth and face turning red. "And yes the girls are dying of laughter over here...Hope I got some antidotes with me-"

 _¤Bruce. Thomas. Wayne.¤_

Tim exploded on the other end and the girls gaped at Bruce gulping and unconsciously tugged at the collar of his t-shirt. Suddenly another voice came on.

 _#What did you do B?!#_ Jason cackled.

Damian baby babbled some more and everyone was quiet.

 _#Yeeeah so...Uh...We kinda blew up half of the harbor district in Blüdhaven, never knew Chief Redhorn could curse like that!#_

"And Blocky?" Cass asked and Bruce finally got up to check his bags for his belt and antidote because he was getting worried about them "Is he still wreaking havoc?"

 _#Uuuh...Think he will and we better call in some powerhouses#_

 _¤Why?¤_

 _#I was dumb enough to run around as Nightwing tonight and after all the commotion, traffic stocking ect. It turned out that his old mother was in one of the cars, excitement to much for the old heart. She was declared dead on the scene which means Desmond is going after you#_

 _...Bad timing to be a baby now Damian._

"Sooo...Do we hide Dick in Gotham till Damian is back to normal or-" Stephanie asked and yelped when she felt a prick in her arm "A little warning next time before you wipe out that syringe from the belt?"

¤ _...Alfred! Permission to kick Bruce in the nuts!¤_

Even thou the girls now had the antidote in their blood, they still lost it and hit the floor. Jason was roaring on his end with Roy asking in panic where Jason had his antidotes and Tim was giggling holding an equally giggling Damian as Dick left to find Alfred.

Bruce pursed his lips "Who's brilliant idea was it to make him Batman for a year?"

"Di!" Damian shouted.

 _I think he meant Dick...And I wasn't home much so I couldn't stop him, you should have seen my face when I did see him thou._

 _#You looked like you were going to pass out until you noticed the details#_ Jason snorted.

Cass shook her head "Can we hang up now? I think Damian needs sleep again"

She gaped when Damian burped after she said that and Tim laughed worse then anyone had every heard him, they heard Dick come back asking him if he was okay and Damian burped louder this time.

 _¤...Will someone listen to me next time I tell you that these two get along?!¤_

"No" Everyone said before the call dropped.

* * *

 **my face hurts xDD  
**


	101. Chapter 101: Saved By A Vampire II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay how did you survive 100 chapters of my craziness? xD i'll have the other vampire part up when i know what to do with Dick -.- for some reason he was the hardest to turn vampire  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 101: Saved By A Vampire II~**

 **Tim  
**

After losing two brothers in 6 months Jason refused to lose Tim. Bruce was shocked when he saw Jason fix up his old room "Hey, think you can come along and get new furnisher? Might as well take the chance of less chaos when Dick is-" Jason sighed and held the edges of the cardboard box he had just placed books in when he saw Bruce.

"One of the things Dick taught me was to move forward if the past became to much to handle so I thought I'd start here"

"Start what?" Bruce almost flew out of his skin when Tim popped put of nowhere and Jason laughed so much his sides ached while Bruce glared at Tim who just grinned "Sorry! Dick taught me how to be immune!"

Bruce face palmed hard enough to get red in that area and just grumbled that he'd go pick a truck in the garage. "So you're fixing this place up? Need any help?" Tim asked when Bruce had gone.

"Well Damian was the paint expert but you could pick colors" Jason pointed at the catalogs on his empty desk while he cleaned out the bookshelf "Where are you gonna sleep while we fix here?"

Jason swallowed "I-I guess I could use Dick's room, we're going to end up in there anyway" Tim nodded and smiled "It's so quiet without him...I'm thinking of copying all the tapes to my phone and just listen to our chaos when I sleep...Just to hear his voice and Damian's snarky comments"

"Yeah...Who knew we'd actually miss that?...Can't be easy for Bruce"

"No...I've seen him by their graves and their suit cases...You'd think Dick would pull the impossible and make it but, we were both there at the-" Tim covered his eyes and felt Jason hug him tight, the older man's own tears landing in Tim's hair "Can we promise each other to stay alive? I don't think Bruce can handle another bat kid funeral"

Tim could only nod as he cried.

* * *

Jason slid to a stop on Tim's other side as Batman did chest compressions "Tim please! We promised no more Robin funerals!" He saw Bruce starting to give up as grief took over and soon he just gathered Tim in his arms and wailed quietly, begging for Tim to not leave him.

While Batman wasn't look Jason removed his helmet and took Tim's wrist, keeping his eyes on Bruce as he removed the glove and sunk his teeth in the pale skin, sharing his vampire powers with Tim. It would heal him and possibly bring him back but it would take a moment.

He put the glove back and wiped his mouth, trying to make it look like he had only split his lip.

Batman had started rocking a bit and Jason sighed "B...You have to-"

"I can't- I just ca-"

Tim gasped and ached in Batman's arms, eyes wide until Batman turned his head to look at only him "Tim! It's okay! It's okay!" Jason paled a bit when red flashed in Tim's eyes briefly but Batman was just to relieved to care "Oh thank god!" He muttered and held Tim in his arms.

The younger Robin glanced at Jason for a second "You actually died" Jason shook his head and sat down, arms resting on his knees "Welcome to the Dead Robin Club!...Now how do we get them back?"

Over the next few weeks Jason and the girls taught the new vampire brother everything they had learned and soon not even Tim had that urge to attack living creatures.

* * *

 **Damian**

Jason sighed when he found Damian huddled as close as he could get to Dick's gravestone, keeping it dry from the rain under the huge umbrella he had. Damian had tear tracks on his cheeks and sniffed as he traced the silver letters with his free hand.

"Bruce tried to save him, but there was no use. Dick was already dead and CPR was useless, we buried him in his Nightwing suit and B set up an extra in the cave. We didn't know how to tell you...Since he meant so much to you" Jason said and crouched beside the newly resurrected 12 year old, 11th birthday had been missed because he was dead and buried.

"How can I go on...Without him?"

Jason's brows almost hit the lower atmosphere hearing that sentence, and he really didn't know what to answer to that "Well...Before Dick passed...He really tried to live for both of you, even tried drawing" Jason started chuckling and pulled out a small notepad and showed Damian, who finally showed a smile after days of grieving.

"He's been practicing...He was horrible before" He mumbled and picked out another note pad and showed Jason who laughed "Oh my god...He was terrible" He said and held the pads side by side, comparing the robin birds on the pages.

"Look at this one, he was crazy when it came to chibis" Jason turned page and Damian laughed.

The page had a sweat dropping Bat watching five Robin's in a cloud, showing various angry expressions and because of the coloring it wasn't hard to see who was who. On the bigger Bat's head was a smaller bat with stitched mouth nibbling on a cookie.

The boys laughed and noticed that it was brighter around them now and it had stopped raining, Damian moved the umbrella and they saw the blue sky, sun warming them and casting one ray over them and the grave stone.

"Dick?" Damian whispered and Jason warped an arm around him "Guess he's happy you're feeling better. Now- what's this I hear about super powers?"

* * *

"-And he suddenly drops out of the sky almost giving me a heart attack!" Bruce finished and Damian is practically sinking deeper in the chair.

"I was happy with them"

"And I'm fucking happy they are gone!" Bruce grumbles and finally starts taking off his armor, ignoring that the rest of them is laughing like crazy. "I so wish I could have seen your face!" Jason grins like a hyena "Can't have Dick missing out on everything!"

He shuts up when Bruce lowers his head and one by one they shut up as well "Uh...That wasn't meant to to slip out" Jason mumbles and rubs his neck.

Jason gives it an hour before making his way to Damian's room "D? You still awake and brooding about your powers?"

"Yes"

...Not the answer he was expecting but he took it.

Jason sat down on the edge of the bed and waiting for a second until the rest came in "Damian there's something else you should know about" Cass climbs into the bed and traps Damian, arms and legs holding him still and rests her chin on his head. He blinks in confusion as Tim locks the bedroom door and Stephanie opens the full length curtains, letting the full moon in.

"Don't tell Bruce or Alfred, Okay?" Jason asks and stands away from the bed a bit, waiting for Damian to nod.

Cass holds him tighter when she feels Damian stiff in fear as Jason's features changes, his skin goes gray, his face sinks in a bit and his blue eyes are red when he opens them, his corner teeth are sharper. Damian is pale and shaking as Tim and Stephanie changes too.

Feeling a kiss on his temple before he's let go off Cass stands and changes as well.

"Y-you're all-" He whispers and Jason nods "Vampires. I became one after I came back, same with the girls. Tim I had to bite in the wrist to save him after he was killed and B was nano-seconds from losing it, some of our abilities matches the powers you had just now" He grins and when Damian sits straighter in interest.

"No flying thou" He says sympathetically and Damian slumps with a pout and crossed arms before his face changes again "You want to know if I want to be one too?"

Tim and Stephanie shares a look and Jason nods, Cass is looking out the window "We'll teach you everything we know, you'll have control of your blood thirst, be able to walk around in the sun-"

Damian thinks about it for a second and jumps when his door swings open, briefly noticing that his siblings are gone "Damian why was your door locked?!" Bruce asks and his eyes fall on Damian's bed and the boy himself is wondering how some of Dick's albums are on his bed.

 _*They must have put them there to cover our real conversation*_

"You really miss him don't you?" Bruce says and sits beside him, turning one page and suddenly chuckles "He swore he had delete that one" He taps on one where Batman is almost all blue, arms crossed as Dick, then Robin, rolls on the floor laughing and the reflection of the computer shows that it's Barbara taking the photo on her phone, yellow gloved hand covering her mouth. "Crazy Quilt thought it would be fun to blow Gotham's birthday cake once I was on it and the frosting flew everywhere, mostly on me. Dick and Barbara couldn't patrol for over two weeks without starting to laugh whenever they saw me as Batman"

Damian snorted and covered his mouth as he tips sideways "And apparently it's contagious" Bruce grumbles and stands up again "Don't lock your door again" Is the last he says before closing the door and they wait 5 minutes since Bruce is impossible to hear.

"Nice touch with the albums Cass" Jason says, all four suddenly back in the positions they were before Bruce gave them a heart attack and another ticket to the afterlife "Okay, did you get enough time to think about it?" Damian looked at his hands before looking out the window.

"Maybe Damian wants us to show him what we can do before he decides" Tim said and smiles when Damian shot up to the ceiling and stays there.

"Is mind reading part of those powers?!"

Jason chuckles "Nope, Tim has just gotten more training in body language" Damian glared at him before sighing "Okay, but hurry! I think Father is going to check on you all soon!"

Talk about timing.

 _"Damian? Do you happen to know where the others are?"_

Again, they were all gone and Damian shot under the blankets, calming his breathing and when Bruce opened the door he closed the curtains, put the albums on the side table and covered his youngest with the blanket that had landed further down the bed "Perhaps they are on patrol" Bruce said and then left. This time Tim opened the door a bit and saw Bruce walk towards the stairs.

"Cass" Jason crossed his arms as she grinned "Dick trained bats and robins, three animal robins and one bat have trackers and are flying around, Oracle doesn't even know"

"You've really through this through haven't you"

Damian huffed "Talk more later!" He stuck out his wrist and Jason sighed "We'll help you control them, just take it easy with the punches, Tim managed to send one guy bigger the Bruce in a wall and we want him to believe that your powers are gone"

* * *

 **Dick - Part 1  
**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"LUTHOR!"

With Bizarro out cold there wasn't anything stopping Batman from losing it on the man that had just killed his eldest son. Catwoman held the kryptonite towards Bizarro while trying to get Dick out of the machine, his limp body hit the ground and Batman was about to send another punch when-

Catwoman screamed and they both looked at her as Dick stood up, eyes red, gray skin sunken in so that his bones were visible under the skin and sharp teeth exposed as he shrieked at them, the sound was gurglingly and hoarse.

"Dick...Please..."

He disappeared and they barely had time to react before he kicked Luthor from behind and latched into a fight with Batman. One time Batman managed to get hold of both Dick's wrists and held them away from his head.

"Son...You always said that corruption had no hold of you...That no darkness would ever control you and use you against us...Against me...Please Dickie, I'm right here"

Dick's red eyes seemed to widen a little before he slammed his forehead into Batman's and threw him away, Catwoman trapped him with her whip "Dick please! Listen to us! It's Batman you're fighting! Are you really going to kill your father?!" Dick got his arm free and yanked the whip hard enough to send Catwoman crashing into Batman who barely had enough time to catch her, he grunted as his back hit the wall and briefly knocked the air out of his lungs.

When they looked around Dick was gone, only the door was ripped in two and the destruction were the only proof he had been there.

"He was a vampire...But how?!" Catwoman asked as Batman, now twice as pissed, grabbed Luthor and started the most painful interrogation he had ever done.

* * *

Weeks later as they were talking about Selina turning over a new leaf they heard the radio crackle to life talking about a vampire sighting. Needless to say Batman didn't wait for Selina's response as he wound an arm around her and fired his grappling hook, they could see the other bats head towards the location as well.

Red Hood stopped dead outside the Big Top tent at Amusement Mile "Oh hell no I am not going in there if that fucking clown is there!" "Can't blame you" Robin muttered as Batman arrived and let go of Catwoman.

"Catwoman?" Black Bat blinked before there was a hoarse gurglingly roar from inside mixed with Joker's terrified screams.

Batman paled under the cowl and Catwoman staggered "H-How?! He should have fought it off by now?!"

"Unless it's not Dick in there at all" Batman said before running in, now suddenly with Red Hood blasting in after him. Both stopped dead in their tracks at the destruction they found and further away they saw Joker crawl backwards in fear and yelled for the creature to get away from him, his off-cut face was gone and laying behind the creature.

"Oh...God" Hood whispered and Batman couldn't breath.

"Get away from me!" Joker yelled again "Please don't hurt me!"

 _"You hurt Robin"_

Red Hood had to rip his helmet off and ran to throw up while Batman covered his ears, yelling for the other to not come in...But they were already behind him and Red Robin and Black Bat was hugging Robin tight while staring at the...Whatever it was that looked like their brother.

 _"You shot Batgirl"_

Joker whimpered in fear when he felt his back hit something and when he looked around while squirming he saw that he had nowhere to go, he tried one of his grenades and used the smoke to get some distance between them but it didn't slow...Dick...down.

 _"You hurt the Bats...What right do you have...to plea...when you laughed at their pain?"_

Joker turned and ran and at this point none of the Bats could move as Dick shot after Joker and his hands became claw like as he let out another hoarse roar and they disappeared through the other exit and Joker's scream was cut off abruptly. No one moved for a time until Batman slowly walked after them and none of the kids followed him, they turned around and headed for the Batmobiles, ground and flying.

Batman didn't know how long it took, but eventually he found Joker's body, his skinless face twisted in horror and neck tore open. He followed the footprints until he found himself in an old aviary, waiting for Dick to at least make his presence known. Batman numbly turned his head when he heard something to the right and he found Dick there, head tilted to the side and now white, empty eyes looking at him, mouth and hands cleaned from any blood.

Batman fell on his knees and just looked at the ground between them, not faking his shocked state, he wasn't even sure if he was catatonic right now.

Dick looked up and saw the Bat signal shine in the sky before looking at Batman again.

He shook his head and turned, disappearing into the shadows.

A minuet later Batman looked up and found a text on the wall:

 _Don't follow_

* * *

 **i hope none of you got nightmares now 83  
**

 **and...**

 **please for the love of God xDDD DON'T lose it when you ready the next chapter! i'm to poor to pay for everyone's funerals xD**


	102. Chapter 102: Bunny I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **yes.  
**

 **i. fricking. did xDD**

 **oh and crap Dick WASN'T suppose to have a part 2! I forgot to remove the part one thing after I chose the horror version, Saved By A Vampire was just a 2 parter.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 102: Bunny!~**

Not even Bruce could keep a straight face when Dick returned from patrol and held a tiny bunny in front of his face as he was restocking his belt.

The little bunny had dark fur, green domino mask and a black cape with yellow lining, the ears were down and front paws crossed with a scowl on his face. His hind legs were stretched out where he sat on Dick's palms.

"I give up" Dick laughed after Bruce's jaw had dropped once his brain caught up that Dick was holding Damian. "I honestly give up and are going to die if he so much as moves!" He brought Damian close to his face and rubbed their noses together, Bruce sighed and finished restocking one pouch and stood up.

"I'm not even gonna bother asking" He said and quirked a brow when Dick took one of his hands and placed Damian in his palm before closing both hands around Damian "Yep, your hands definitely covers him!" Dick giggled and they both laughed when Damian ran up Dick's arm to his shoulder and hid from Bruce.

Bruce shook his head "Just keep him from the girls"

* * *

"Where's Damian?" Tim asked as he and the other Bat kids entered the screening room, as it was friday and movie night. Dick felt movement in his hood and quickly tried to come up with something.

"Probably with Colin and Julia" (A/N: forgot about her! xDD she first appeared in Chapter 37: Plaster Trouble and Pool Fun)

Tim shrugged and took one love seat with Cass while Jason and Stephanie claimed the armchairs, leaving Dick with the couch. "So what are we watching?" Dick just showed the covered over his shoulder as he put the disk in the player and they all blinked.

"What the hell is Iron Giant?" Jason asked and caught the tissue box "Uh...Bad feeling about this..." Tim and Cass looked at their tissue box and gulped.

* * *

"I fucking hate you Dick" Jason growled when the movie was over. When he was sure no one was looking he wiped his eyes from remaining tears.

Dick rolled his eyes and kept petting Damian's head, the bunny had crawled out during half the movie and fallen asleep on his chest "You should have seen Clark's reaction when he stayed to long and I convinced him and Bruce to watch it with me" Dick mumbled and picked up the remote to switch to the news for a moment before they started another movie, the scene showed total destruction and apparently live as Batman was fighting a magician.

"Grasyon!" Damian flew up and was sent sailing in the air and landed on Jason.

"I know!" Dick shouted as he ran down to the cave and tore out his batman costume "Keep talking!" He jumped into the flying Batmobile and was glad he still remembered how to fly it as he pushed it full speed, arriving after god knows how many minuets just as the magician fired a blast, it hit the ground in front of Batman and sent dust flying all over, covering the fight for a moment. Dick shot out from the car, grabbed Batman, hid him in the car and finished the fight.

The magician barely understood what happened but he revealed that the spell wouldn't last long and when Dick glared extra scourging hot he caved and revealed that since Robin had been a bunny for about 48 he would change back in 5 days and Batman a week, as he noticed the costume differences and the finger stripes.

"If you lie-" He let that hang since any criminal in Gotham knew Nightwing's wrath was scarier then Batman's.

* * *

Dick shook his head as he put Bruce down on the table and Damian tilted to his side and laughed along with the rest. Bruce pretty much had the same look Damian had when Dick brought him home.

"You're a bunny for a week and Damian is a bunny for 5 more days, if he lied you can't stop me from losing it"

Damian covered his mouth with his paws as Bruce glared at him and Damian hoped into one of Dick's empty pouches "And what do you think you're doing?" Dick chuckled and checked the pouch "And you can't possibly be that small!"

"Well I am! And Father was suppose to have monitor duty"

Bruce slammed his face in the table and the ears stayed up for a second before falling.

* * *

Dick smiled as he arrived at the Watchtower in his first Batman suit (without the blue details) and headed for the monitors, finding Superman and Wonder Woman there.

"Batman, saw you had a some magic trouble" Clark smirked when Batman growled at the reminder. "Are you alright? Were you hit by that blast?"

"No"

The both shrugged and left, Dick waited while Damian peaked out "How?"

"I have no idea" Dick whispered and sat down, placing Damian on the console. It took about an hour before the doors swung open and Damian shot right back into the pouch.

"How the hell did you trick me Nightwing?!" Clark asked while Diana came flying in laughing and wiped her tears, Dick smirked "An hour? Really Supes?!" He pulled the cowl down and showed his domino masked face and imp grin and Diana collapsed in a chair while Clark groaned.

"I know his heart beat! I know yours! So how did you do that?! How did you make me think you were him?!"

Dick shrugged "I've become that good? It is him we're talking about after all" And he felt Damian pop his head out of the pouch and the two league members dropped their jaws, Damian blinked at them and Dick rubbed his temple "Yeah...About the blast and the switch..."

Bruce was going to kill him.

"Try cover my death would you?"

Diana started giggle again while Clark clapped his mouth shut.

* * *

 **hihi ^-^**

 **i lost my mind when I found this on tumble and i hope it's not counted as an idea stealing but I couldn't help it! Damian was just so adorable! xD link is down here you have to see it!  
**

 **fyeah dick grayson. tumblr post / 146921022956/ 0yongyong0**


	103. Chapter 103: Bunny II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **so i was almost done with the 3rd part of Saved By A Vampire and what happens?  
**

 **BACKSPACE BRINGS ME BACK TO THE PREVIOUS FUCKING PAGE! AND BEING THE FAST TYPER I AM I HADN'T SAVE THE FUCKING PAGE! I HAD TO REWRITE THE WHOLE DAMN THING!**

 **so if any of you had high hopes of seeing a part 3, sad to break it to ya: But I'm breaking my promise and leave part 2 at that unintended cliff hanger!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 103: Bunnies II~**

Dick laughed as Damian darted all over the floor following the glowing laser dot and let out victory cries when he caught it, only to open his paws and Dick would move the dot again.

Damian followed the dot some more before he hopped over to Dick "Up Up!" He called and stood on his hind legs, front paws up and Dick chuckled as he picked the bunny up with one hand "Tired now?" "No, but it has to be lunch time now" Dick chuckled and let Damian hop into his hood and got up, putting the laser pen back in the desk drawer and stepped out of his room.

"WHOA!" He yelled when something small and black darted past just by his feet and shot down the hallway, Dick stayed within his door way and looked the opposite direction when the girls bolted past.

Both D's blinked before looking the other way again "Was that Father-"

"Being chased by our sisters?"

"Uh-"

"Yep" Dick finally stepped out of his room and headed down to the dining room where Tim and Jason were roar laughing and Alfred shook his head, Damian peaked out and Dick crossed his arms "Uh...And you two are dying because?"

"Did you happen to pass Bruce?"

"Bunny or not he still almost ran me over when I stepped out of my room, two seconds later the girls comes blasting! You'd think they were trying to tie a ribbon on his-" And the other two were off again, this time Jason fell out of his seat and Tim rested his head on the table.

Dick blinked a few times before it clicked "Oh" Damian giggled and slid down into Dick's crossed arms "I get the feeling Father will come up with a very painful revenge" "Either hours on the training mats or a 10 page long detailed report, I advice you to avoid the second option" Dick shuddered and his brothers wisely noted that for the future.

"And the lunch today is?" Dick changed subject as Alfred placed down the plates for those currently in the room "Cold chicken salad if you don't mind and some fruit and vegetables for Master Damian's current predicament" They started eating and chuckled at Damian, trying to eat a strawberry bigger them his head. Jason could see why Dick lost it every now and then. Tim cut some of the fruit to smaller pieces but left the big strawberries since Damian seemed to entertain them.

He was just nibbling on a carrot stick when the girls came back in and the boys lost it while Dick actually pitied Bruce who had a pink bow on each ear and a big one around his neck, Dick reached out and Cass silently gave him up. "If you girls are done tormenting Bruce for his past mistakes or what ever, sit down and eat. Damian if you're done come on" Dick said, waiting for Damian to finish his last carrot stick before hiding in Dick's hood pocket and the man accepted the other bowl from Alfred.

Dick brought them to the east patio and started freeing Bruce from the bows "Sorry about this, I should have kept better eye on them...Or at least on both of you" He said and smiled when Damian snatched another strawberry. "Damian changes back in two days and you might change back in 5...Think you can hold on that long?"

"I'll try" Bruce grumbled and nibbled on a carrot stick. Dick looked out to the garden and froze suddenly, which Damian noticed and tilted his head when Dick picked up something from his jeans pocket and a lighter.

"Dick?" Bruce swallowed and looked up as Dick lit the object and tossed it as far as he could, they both jumped when it cracked to life and a large fox shot out from the bushes and vanished.

Dick sat down again and pocketed the lighter "This is why we're not in the garden anymore Damian, if you strayed to far from me-" He let it hang in the air as Damian moved closer to Bruce until he was hiding under him with his strawberry, it looked kinda hilarious "Is it to much to live normally?" Dick asked suddenly and knew Bruce was glaring at him from under the cowl, which was still on his head.

"Point taken but still"

* * *

"Please Dick!"

"No Steph, you've tormented him enough. Jason is in charge of patrol tonight I have to get to an early W-E meeting in the morning" Dick knew nobody would talk back at him (while at least 4 people talked back at Bruce) so they gave up and left, Dick closed his door and changed to sweats and an old t-shirt before crawling under the blankets and Damian hopped on his chest while Bruce remained on one side of the queens bed.

Dick smiled and ran his hand over Damian's head and kept it up until Damian was asleep, curling his tiny form over Dick's heart.

"Bruce?"

"Hnn?"

"Will you get revenge on the others for this past week's events? Do we have to bury anyone?"

Bruce was quiet for a minuet before sighing "You've all been worked up lately, in a way this wasn't to bad. I've seen you kids smile a lot this week, more then usual" Dick smiled and placed his hand over Bruce's back "If we're lucky, you might change earlier then I've counted"

"Let's hope so"

* * *

Dick found that Bruce had changed back during the night while Damian was still a tiny bunny, always riding on Dick or sitting on Bruce's shoulder in the cave. Bruce had gone back to W-E after Dick had been a stand-in for a few days and found that Dick had made up a story that Bruce had collapsed at home due to exhaustion and Leslie had been easily roped in to strengthen that story...After she had stopped laughing when she saw the real reason.

Jason arrived and grabbed a sack from the passenger seat of the Batmobile, ignoring the looks he got from Bruce, Dick and Damian as he dumped the sack upside down and three bunnies landed in Bruce's arms. Dick hit the floor in laughter and Bruce smirked, he got his payback after all.

"Dick, would you mind take care of them?"

"Like I did when they were kittens?"

Tim bit Bruce's hand and held on as he glared at the man when he lifted that hand, Jason gaped in wonder "He actually has the guts to do that?!" He laughed when Tim bit harder and Bruce growled at him. Before things could get ugly Dick appeared and held Tim with one hand while scratching between the ears with the other until he let go "Geez you're feistier in animal forms then human" Dick chuckled when Damian pouted and held his paws up. Dick picked him up and the sight was kinda funny, having one bunny on his head and one in his arms.

"And you asked for a normal life Dick" Bruce reminded as he placed the girls down.

"Yeah...What was I thinking?" Dick snorted as he cackled watching Jason being chased by Cass and Steph.

* * *

 **there we go! something that works!  
**


	104. Chapter 104: Saved By A Vampire III

**Bat Fic  
**

 **hehe suckers! xD  
**

 **i had this done** _before_ **I posted chapter 103! xD i just wanted to know everyone's reactions! it might be rushed and missing the flare but i'm just glad it up -.-  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 104: Saved By A Vampire III~**

 **Dick - Part 2**

 _Don't Follow_

 _._

Who was he kidding?

Of course his whole family would be out looking for him night after night once their brains worked again after the night he killed Joker, he was shocked to know that his siblings were vampires so why was he part Man-Bat?

Did Luthor had some of the serum mixed with the adrenaline he shot into Dick's heart after he killed him? Dick had to die to get out of the murder machine because it was connected to his heart beat, he remembered a long beep and Batman roaring in rage but that was it. Next thing he knew he was looking down at Joker's mangled body, his skinless face twisted in horror and fear and Dick's own hands bloody, he then wrote the words on the all before he found a water source and washed the blood away, trying to ignore the red water disappearing down the drain and showed himself when Batman caught up.

Dick wasn't sure if Batman was in shock or catatonic, he barely moved at all or said anything. He had looked up and saw the Bat signal shine in the sky before looking back at Batman, shook his head and disappeared.

That was almost 4 months ago.

It took time but he managed to change back to human and so tried to find out what was going on with him, having his own stashes of antidotes he tried one Man-Bat antidote but when nothing happened he took another and a sample of his blood to try make one using the two.

He didn't venture out much and he never contacted anyone. Not even Wally or Clark, Dick wasn't sure if he could control himself should he suddenly have shorter temper.

Unknown to them he was listening in on their com chatter and one night he heard Bruce and Selina talk about him, trying to figure out a way to reach him should they find him in that other form. As Dick was waiting for the results he listened to them and learned a few things that cleared up a few questions he had had.

 _He might not have been in control when he killed Joker! He saw a threat and latched out! If he left you alone it means Dick is still in there-_

 _"And what if that thing has completely taken over?! What if we're to late to save Dick?! Damian can barely go to school because he's either out looking for Dick or has nightmares of him attacking us! Dick almost sliced Jason head off during one fight!"_

Dick closed his eyes. He remembered that moment all to clear, had felt his wing go stiff and the next second after Jason had ducked the crate top fell diagonally and Dick had taken off, now convinced that he couldn't be near them. From then on he hadn't gone out and was glad this safe house had some non-perishable food, but earlier today he had found a 3D mask among his Nightwing things and had gone out to buy some grocery things.

His blood thirst had long disappeared.

 _"I-I just want to find him"_

 _Bruce...You trained them well, if they don't want to be found they cover every single tracks and who knows how many id's or safe houses they haven't told you about?! He could very well not be in Gotham!_

Dick opened his eyes and heard Bruce make a sound that was either a groan and a whimper.

 _He's afraid you'll reject him for killing Joker._

 _"But I want to find him! I want Dick home I don't care what he is or any of them! They could be metas for all I care but they are still my children!"_

 _Are you sure? What if someone already found him?_

Dick heard the grappling hook in the background and knew Bruce had taken off, clearly that thought had struck Bruce too but he had tried not to think to much about it. As he let Bruce get some distance from everyone Dick wondered if he should lure Bruce somewhere and leave him with a sample of the antidote and his blood, see if Bruce had better luck then him.

Making up his mind Dick stood up and got the samples in a small case, wrote a letter and followed Bruce's tracer, he found him alone close to the river side over looking Blüdhaven and landed quietly before leaving the bag with the letter and the sample case before taking off, making sure Bruce heard the flapping of the wings.

* * *

Batman shot around when he heard wings flapping and turned just in time to see Dick leave the roof but had left a bag behind, he went over and drew out a small case with two labeled vials and unfolded the letter he found over them.

 _Bruce_

 _I don't know if I'm in control or not but please, don't try to find me. I can't be sure I'll recognize any of you and I didn't mean to hurt anyone!_

 _I've left a sample of my blood and an Man-Bat antidote, I tried myself but there has to be something I'm missing. I was hoping you'd have better luck._

 _Until I'm in control...Please call off the human bat hunters, this flying rat is a little to big to catch ;)_

 _Love you Dad_

 _-Dick_

Sighing he closed the case and called the Batmobile, glancing one last time at the silhouette a few roofs away before it flew off, when Bruce got back to the cave he did as Dick asked and called the others back. He showed the letter and hoped they would understa-

"We have to find him!"

...Or stay stubborn...

"Who trained him?"

Tim groaned "Which makes it impossible to find him unless he wants to, now what if we aren't allowed to look for him?"

"You go to bed and if I see either of you outside your rooms it won't be pretty, Alfred will leave you meals but you. will. sleep"

"Like you have done that!" Jason threw his arms up "Dick left blood sample and Man-Bat antidote, he tried on his own but he didn't have much luck. I saw him tonight when he left these but we didn't talk" Without any more arguments they all left and Bruce kept working, wondering why Dick hadn't want to talk face to face. He had found one of their text communicators in the case as well so when he was done he could inform Dick.

* * *

3 days passed before Dick got news from Bruce.

 _Got a possible working one, where do I find you?_

Dick took a deep breath and went through the safe house again, seeing if anything was left that needed cleaning as he didn't want Bruce to know about this safe house. When he was done he gave Bruce the address to one of his known safe houses and flew over arriving before Bruce and made himself a sandwich and brought it over to the couch. He had finished it when Bruce arrive and Dick grunted as those strong arms almost broke his spine.

"Can we end this nightmare? I'm tired of staying away from you" Dick asked after hugging back and Bruce nodded before removing his cowl and followed Dick to the couch, he pulled out a syringe and a vial from his utility belt and filled it while Dick changed form so they'd know fully if it worked or not.

"Now I don't know if this might work on you but Tim used it on himself and that turned him full human until Jason heard about it and bit him again" Bruce said frowned "Thou I'm not sure why"

Dick smiled and sat down "Give me the syringe and step back, I don't want to hurt you" His eyes widen when Bruce stepped forward and crouched in front of him, pulling him into his arms. Dick sighed and again asked himself why Bruce would listen and so he injected the needle end into his inner elbow once he found the vein there and breathed out once the syringe was empty.

The effect happened to fast.

Bruce tighten his hold as Dick's teeth sunk into the shoulder armor and muffled his roar when it felt like his whole body was being scourged the ashes from within "I'm here son" Bruce whispered and felt Dick go limp after another minuet, he pressed a button and in almost two seconds Robin came blasting in, tore his green mask off and landed beside Dick as Bruce placed him on the couch and checked for life sign.

"Full human and no pulse, is it safe to do it?"

"Yes, Jason did it on Tim" Damian said and took Dick's hand waiting another minuet before sinking his own, much smaller teeth into his brother's wrist and then they waited. Bruce standing back a little while Damian was almost pressing his nose against Dick's. They lost track on how long it took but finally Dick's features started to change til he looked like Damian and soon his eyes opened, glancing around a little before sitting up and rubbed his forehead.

"Did it work?" He croaked and smiled when Damian glued himself against Dick, mumbling about not letting him go. Bruce nodded and crouched in front of him again "Will you come home now?" He asked, running the back of his fingers over Dick's cheek before resting his palm there and Dick leaned against it.

"You're warm" He mumbled and with Damian's help he changed back to human and looked back at Bruce "I'm not sure I can walk without falling"

Bruce smirked as Damian still clung to Dick's torso when he stood up.

* * *

 **the first attempt was so much better then this crap.  
**

 **f y backspace for ruining it for me -.-**


	105. Chapter 105: Reborn

**Bat Fic  
**

 **who else has read Rebirth: Nightwing? it was released july 13 and I. fricking. lost it! 8D so i have the comic in one window and this in the another so i get my fave details right and now i've only included the Bat moments of the comic**

 **Spoooliers if you don't hassle your butts over to what ever comic site you read them on otherwise:**

 **read comic online. to (i have no idea if i'm allowed to put this here)**

 **you're welcome :) About a billion comics from the 1970's to 2016.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 105: Reborn~**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me the _Parliament of Owls_ implanted _bomb_ in my skull when they took over Gotham!" Damian sat with his arms crossed on a stool in the Batcave.

Opposite of him sat Dick with a device in his hand that was suppose to remove the bomb without them having to open Damian's head. "I know you wouldn't have been able to stop picking. You can _barely_ keep a finger out of your nose as it is. Now please hold still, and trust me" Dick placed the device in one of Damian's nose-lids and turned it on, Damian let out an ' _Owww'_ and it was gone.

"I've got it" Dick smiled in relief "It worked"

Damian smiled himself and looked at the older man, rubbing his nose. "I demand action figures and ice dream for that effrontery!" Dick chuckled in return. He could deal with that.

 _"Damian"_

Blue eyes turned to the left (and right) to see Batman stand there, full new suit and holding a part of the cape with his left hand. Dick stood up and held the device, a small pink balloon on one end connected with wires was filled.

"Batman...The Garderner's device worked, Better then anything Cyborg could have made even" He held the device up and Batman stepped forward "You got the explosives out?"

"What?! You knew too?! Outrage!" Damian hoped up and Dick kept going "This little container here is made with Damian's own DNA, so as far as the Parliament is concerned, the bombs are still where they put them"

Dick sighed after a moment and put it down "Bruce, the parliament tired to get me to join them by going through Damian. By threatening his life...I'm sorry"

Batman was right beside him now, voice gentle "I've finally got you back, Dick. If you think for a second I'm angry at you for this, you've been gone far too long. The blame for this begins with the Parliament of Owls. And it ends with one man- Lincoln March"

* * *

Some time later Dick and Bruce was in front of the first Robin costume, pristine in it's glass case. "I've sent Damian on a mission- to the Arcade. I wanted to talk to you, Dick. Alone. I need to know...Are you sure this is want you want to do?" Batman said, turning his head from the case.

"You just came home from one mission. You've just gotten your life back. Your 'secret identity' _(A/N: Grayson #20)_ You've barely had a chance to _be_ Dick Grayson"

Dick stood with his hands in his pockets looking at his Robin suit, half listening to Bruce and half remembering the past. He sighed and looked up a bit "I've been so many things, Bruce. Flying Grayson, Robin, Nightwing, Batman, Agent 37. All of them had one thing in common. They were _all_ Dick Grayson"

"Helping my friends, helping anyone who needs me. Beating the bad guys, That's who I am. Who you helped make me into" Dick placed his left hand on the glass, gazing into the winged domino "I let the parliament believe I was willing to betray Dick Grayson but now Damian is safe and the parliament is out there in the world, thinking they own me"

Dick placed his thumb on a scanner beside the case and it swung out to the left, revealing a hidden cache and he stepped in "Bruce, I love Gotham, but I'm not like you. I don't need to be here. I can take the valuable things with me, I'm from the circus. I travel I move and then I take the stage. I can go wherever the parliament is. I can infiltrate them and then I can take them apart from the inside"

Bruce sighed, knowing he couldn't win this. He was forced to watch Dick disappear again and this time there was no way he could help him. He looked up after a minuet and tried to keep his face neutral as Dick came out, wearing his new Nightwing uniform.

"I could do it as Robin or Batman or Agent 37. But the Owls didn't try to take those names and make them their own, I'm going to help my friends. I'm going to help anyone who needs me, I'm going to beat the bad guys and I'm going to do it as...

 _Nightwing"_

 _..._

 _'The great rebuilder. The catalyst of change. Eternally reborn to start anew' - Dick Grayson_

* * *

 ***raises a shacking hand* I-I can't take this! *hand drops*  
**

 **this one issue almost killed me once! and i've read it 3 times already! i'm gonna die when all the issues comes out but unlike several others which is released twice monthly this one is released once a month...I think**


	106. Chapter 106: Mother-hens and Apprentices

**Bat Fic  
**

 **sorry for the late chapter, when i get sick i'm out for at least 3 days and can't move until 4th day -.- yeah, i don't know how that happen either but it not fun and with these idea hammering my head i had to avoid drugging on pain killers.**

 **whoa...i did 2 requests on one chapter...well...I'll let you guys decided how i did...in the state i'm in right now  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 106: Mother-hens and Apprentices~**

"Motherly didn't even begin to describe him!" Jason pointed at the Nightwing suit, Tim just shrugged "I don't know, if you compared him to what my mother was like-" Jason held his hand up "Okay you win on that note but come on! Was Dick really that much of a mother?"

Tim crossed his arms and walked towards the Nightwing suit. For some reason the torn, bloody suit hung in the case instead of a pristine spare one and it hurt how much they had failed to save Dick, who had always gotten to them in time.

"Damian might actually kill me for this but...Dick was more of a mother then Talia"

Jason double face palmed "Oh you didn't- Did you actually compare him to that hag?!"

"Yep"

There was a shuffle behind them and both clamped their mouths shut as Cass lead Damian towards the suit, both men could feel their throats close up as the boy's face broke the closer he got to the case. "He was dead by the time we heard about it, they per-recorded his unmasking before killing him" She said as Damian pressed a shacking hand on the glass.

Jason took him in his arms and let Damian cry in his neck, rubbing a small shoulder and rested his cheek on the black hair "Dick tried to live for you both you know, I lost count on how many times I found him talking about his day at your grave. Sometimes he would get extra brutal on thugs...But he never stopped thinking about you"

Tim was still looking at the suit "We didn't see Bruce much, he was so- oh god...He was just like when Jason died...Maybe worse" Cass rubbed her arm and Stephanie walked towards them "He even did a simulation on you both, trying to prove that it could have been possible to save you...In the one with you, Bruce threw a spear towards Dick and he in turn slammed it through Heretic"

Damian finally looked up and they all almost broke themselves at his tear stained face "And Dick?"

Stephanie closed her eyes and the tears fell "No matter how many times we ran it was hopeless...All that happened was that Bruce tortured himself seeing the body. I can still see Dick's empty eyes...Even if we moved back in time there no way in hell we could have saved him" She wiped her eyes and they all looked at the glass case.

"Who would have thought we'd have to live without his mother-henning?" Jason asked before they all made their way up to the house, which was even more dark and quiet. Cass crawled beside Damian to ward off any nightmares even thou she, or and of them, wasn't the person he really wanted.

* * *

Bruce sat with his head in his hands and broke down as 10:47 came and went.

That was it.

4 months without a word from Birdwatcher...From Dick.

He got up and walked towards the Nightwing case, gently opening the door and undid the chest part before sitting down by the wall and ran his hand over the red insignia.

"I'm sorry Dick...I'm so sorry"

* * *

6 months since they got Damian back.

1 year since they lost Dick.

No one at Wayne Manor fully healed. Either they were in front of the suit in the cave or before the grave stone at the cemetery.

Tim placed flowers by the white stone and sighed "It's been a year...And it feels like we lost him just 3 days ago" He mumbled, but around Conner he didn't have to talk loud. Conner dug his hands deeper in his pockets and sighed "Want me to-"

"No...Besides- I don't think you want that nightmare"

Conner pressed his lips together and lowered his head "We should have heard him...He was probably calling for us and we didn't hear him" Tim stood up and back away a bit to loop his arm around Conner's "Dick forgave everyone...He probably forgave you for not hearing"

"Still failed him...He saved everyone a bazillion times, one human saved several super powered heroes and none of them could save one. powerless. human" Conner's voice started breaking as he fought the tears. Out of everyone who knew them, Dick was the only one who understood that Conner and Tim were more then friends, Dick had smiled and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder.

 _"It's great to know that one of my brothers are safe when I'm not near. Keep doing that okay?"_

"Dick said that?" Tim asked after Conner had quoted the sentence, Conner nodded and took a deep breath before turning around.

In the end, he didn't use x-ray to gaze into the snow covered grave, to see the coffin's contents.

* * *

Jason ran his hands over his face and finally held his hands "He told you to keep me safe?" He asked Kory "If he wasn't nearby to do it himself" She said and kept her hands in her lap, sitting a bit away to give Jason space until he gave a sign or word that it was okay for her to move closer.

"Anyone who knew him was asked to keep his family safe if he was to-" She closed her eyes and even thou she took several deep breaths she still cried and Jason sat beside her and Roy sat on the other side.

Roy had known Dick since they started the Teen Titans so this was just as hard for him as the other two.

"How could we not save the one person who always saved us?"

* * *

Robin sat on a roof top with his legs draw to his chest and held his black cape from flapping in the wind. His lenses were up to easier dry the tears as he gazed to the heavens, the clouds moved slowly and the stars tinkled on the dark sky.

He sniffed and whimpered as his mind went back to Dick as the cold wind blew past. He remembered when the older would sneak up and warp the long black cape around him.

 _"Robins shouldn't freeze in this kind of weather"_

 _Robin...I know you're sad right now but- could you please check the bank to your left? 3 blocks from your location? A silent alarm was tripped there and you're closest...Or I could send someone else?_

Barbara's voice was low and gentle, like she wasn't sure if he was the right person to ask but he responded anyway "Sure...I'll check it out...Do you miss him?"

Her voice cracked.

 _Everyday_

Robin landed outside the bank and made his way to the vault, but this was a very odd bank. He frowned as he recognized a tech company label on one of the doors "O? Are you sure this is a bank? They seem to store tech items here"

 _Odd...I thought..._

He made his way to the one furthest in and hid instantly before peaking out.

Deathstroke stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, his voice a false comfort "Well done apprentice, we're one step closer to completion. Now since this is Gotham City we better get moving before a Bat finds us and wants to take you home...But you no longer belong to them, you don't belong to Batman"

Robin frowned again "These disks holds valuable info that we need, and the final one is in a place you know very well...I want you to head to Wayne Enterprise and retrieve this final one, it will be colored green. Do you understand apprentice?"

He couldn't see the person he was talking to but he could hear him...

"I'm not...Your...Apprentice..."

Deathstroke chuckled "Oh but you are...Now if one of the bats were to appear?" _  
_

Robin changed hiding place and his eyes widen when he saw the other person but before he could do anything a black blur hit Deathstroke and they crashed through a wall. Robin ran to the other man and they both stared at each other before the man dropped on his knees.

"Robin?"

The boy nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Damian?"

Again, he nodded but this time a tear slipped past his mask and he ran forward when the man held his arms towards him and hugged around him tight, rocking him gently as he whispered if this was a dream or a sick joke.

"It's not...I'm here...And so are you, Dick"

Dick's eyes finally cleared from it's cloudiness and he smiled at him "I tried fighting him but-" Dick shook his head and they both winced when Deathstroke screamed in pain as Batman broke a bone "Better come up with a better reason if I don't wanna end up like that"

* * *

Alfred's dropped tray alerted everyone else from their activities as the occupants in Batmobile stepped out and they all lost their jaws seeing who Batman was half leading half carrying.

"DICK!" Tim was the first to attack the eldest Robin but he shot back just as fast when Dick let out a strangled groan and held his ribs "Deathstroke?" Batman growled and the kids flat out lost it.

While Dick was being patched up by Alfred, Bruce and Jason Dick told them how Deathstroke got him out of the Watchtower and left Owlman's Dick Grayson in the room Batman found him in and since they were alike with scars on the exact same places it was hard to prove other wise. Dick himself had actually died and woke up in a cavern standing in green water looking up at Deathstroke.

For weeks he had tried to fight his way out and he had almost given up completely until they headed for Gotham and Batman barreled in like hell personified.

"I'm going to kill him" Jason stood up and was about to walk out when Dick stopped him "Bruce broke his hand beating him up, I don't think there are any bones left for you to break Jay"

Jason hung his head and then shook it "You know how glad I am hearing you mother-henning again?"

Dick smiled "Last I checked I was a Robin"

"And damn are they protective of their eggs and hatchlings when someone else but us trys to touch them" Jason spun around "One of them drove their beaks in Roy's hand!" Dick shook his head as he hugged Damian and listened to everyone's shatter.

For over a year he had been trapped with Deathstroke, for a year he had been without his family and thought his little brother was dead.

He was glad to be home and holding said little brother again.

"I missed you" He whispered and felt the boy bury his nose in Dick's chest.

"Love you" Damian mumbled.

* * *

 **I'm gonna rest for a bit now  
**


	107. Chapter 107: Flying And Worries

**YJ Fic  
**

 **still weak but i can write at least! (and kinda think)  
**

 **107...i'm a monster xD**

 **how many fic are there of this specific episode? (S1E24: Performance)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 107: Flying and Worries ~**

Bruce had been angry that some of the Team had gone on a mission without him approving of it and once he found them he got worried, he watched them preform and the way his son moved in the air worried him.

That he might fall like his parents...

That he might stay with the circus...

Bruce heard gasping behind him and suddenly Damian was being handed to him as the rest of the kids gathered "Is that Dick?!" Jason asked in awe and his jaw dropped at Dick's next move "Yes, him and the others are on a mission I didn't give them. But Dick must have had a reason to go and taken some of them with him as back up"

"I don't see Wally?" Steph looked closer and sure enough, the red haired speedster wasn't there.

"Wally knows to much of Dick's past, and with Dick undercover at Haly's he-"

"What?!"

"Haly's?!"

"No he can't stay with them! Bring him home!"

Bruce sighed as they yelled but suddenly Damian jerked in his arms and when they all looked they froze in horror and Bruce went numb.

Dick had missed M'Gann's hands and was falling.

Tim and the girls covered their eyes and Jason pressed his face in Bruce's arms while the man himself tried to turn Damian's head away from the screen but the baby just refused, when they were sure they'd see Dick's death Conner tossed one barrel that got Dick back in the air and since Bruce was looking so closely he saw M'gann use her telekinesis and their hands connected.

Bruce breathed out in relief "He's safe...Dick is okay..." He said and the kids looked up shacking and whimpering "He almost..." Jason whispered and Bruce turned the chair so that all the kids could climb up and snuggle against him.

Seeing that one close call had terrified them beyond belief.

* * *

Batman was waiting for them as the bio-ship touched the hanger platform and the Team filed out one by one, Roy and Artemis going for the zeta tubes and Conner and M'Gann heading towards their rooms.

Robin walked towards Batman looking down on the floor "Mission was successful, Parasite was stealing stuff for a black hole but we stopped him, he's heading for Belle Reeve now...I sorry I never told you about it" He mumbled quietly.

Batman sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder "Let's get back to Gotham, I don't think you want me yelling at you here" Robin nodded and followed him, stumbling once and Batman's arm shot around him and he was led/half carried the rest of the way until they appeared in the Batcave and-

"DICK!"

He grunted as the girls flew on him and Batman caught them from hitting the floor "Girls, later okay?"

"Fine" Steph stalked away and Cass hit Dick's shoulder "Damian hasn't been sleeping since you fell"

Dick closed his eyes and went over to one area in the batcave that served as a play corner, with high fence around and one side was covered in blankets and pillows. Damian was in a baby carrier ignoring the birds and bats in the mobile hanging above him from the handle and was red faced and crying. Dick crouched and removed the belt from his brother and picked him up, gently rocking the little one until he fell asleep holding onto Dick with his small fists.

Bruce removed the cowl and sat down next to him and pulled him both into his lap "You scared all of us when you fell, Damian didn't want to sleep and the others kept checking the batcomputer to see if you were okay"

"I'm sorry, when Parasite was disguised as one of the circus staff he ruffled my hair saying good luck and after that he got my acrobatic skills to break into one of the facilities. The effects lasted longer then I thought and I couldn't back out of the performance..." Dick mumbled and felt Bruce's arms tighten around him, Bruce closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't lose you...Any of you...Did you even think about what would have happened to us if you had actually-"

Damian let out a wail and Dick shushed him quietly, rocking them both and calmed the baby and Bruce sighed again. He had learned long ago that all the kids would know about the risks of this life far to early then he wanted.

"Are you going to take Robin from me?"

"No...But I want you to promise to never do this again. Don't go off like that and don't ever acrobat if you're sick, injured or Parasite saps you...I can't protect you if you're not beside me..."

Dick nodded and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder "I promise Dad...I think I'll stay in from patrol for a few nights...Rest up a little before flying again"

Bruce rested his chin on the black hair "Since you already figured out you're grounded I'll let Alfred dish out the punishment"

"Isn't them cuddling the feathers off me enough? Cass looked like she was going to beat me through the cave up to the manor!"

"And I'm tempted to let her"

Dick sighed but accepted his fate as he rocked Damian again, he knew when he left that he was going to be in trouble but he hadn't been sure Bruce would have let him go if Dick had told him. "I wasn't going to stay with them, I miss them...But my home is here now, and you've admitted several times that I'm needed...I wasn't going to leave you like that"

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed for the 3rd time "I'll hold you to that son...Let's go up, the cave is to cold for Damian and you said it yourself, you needed to rest"

After Dick had gone to bed with Damian snuggled against him he sighed and looked at the Flying Grayson poster on the wall between the tall windows, being back at the circus had both been great and painful but he held out and had returned home, to a family that loved him to much for their own good.

He closed his eyes and as he was drifting off he thought he heard the door open and talking.

"-ight here Master Bruce"

"I know Alfred...But we were so close to lose him and I wasn't there to save him...He's going to hate me but- I want to pull him off the Team, I can't take Robin from him but I can't take him off the team..."

"It's to late to protect any of them from this life...All we can do is hope that they will return to us safely and well"

Bruce let out a frustrated sigh before walking over to the bed and Dick felt his bangs being moved from his eyes before the hand rested on his cheek, the one not being pressed against Damian's head. "I can't lose him...I just can't" Bruce whispered and Dick hummed as Bruce ran his hand over Dick's hair repeatedly.

* * *

The next few days was mostly cuddle his siblings to the point they were back to their squirmy selves and then Dick moved over to Bruce, who had to remember to not break any bones as he hugged his son.

"I won't do it again...Promise"

Bruce closed his eyes and they just stayed there.

The risks in this life wee high but they would try and come back to each other.

* * *

 **not what i had in mind but sure :T  
**

 **sick as hell and double chapter, getting any idea i can out of my head so I can sleep without a major headache**


	108. Chapter 108: Camping and Frying Pans

**Bat Fic  
**

 **something funny was asked xDD and the frying pan was requested...  
**

 **damn are you guys going to regret it**

* * *

 **~Chapter 108: Camping trips and Frying pans~**

"You can't really blame about chaos when it's only one Robin with you right now" Clark smirked from where he was setting up the second tent, Bruce didn't say anything but smiled as Stephanie crawled out of their then and grabbed some more tent sticks to set inside, Kara was gathering firewood.

She and Clark had convinced Bruce to join them on a camping trip and being the only batkid in the cave at the time Stephanie was dragged along, they just had to inform Dick so he wouldn't get a heart attack about them being missing if he happened to swing by the Manor. Alfred was in England, Damian in Hong Kong with Cass, Jason had nicked Tim for an Outlaw mission and Dick was busy in Blüdhaven as Officer Grayson and Nightwing.

Stephanie had been in the batcave because she and her mom had argued and was taking out her frustration on a sparing match with Bruce, who pointed out that it would be a good way for her to learn to channel that anger in fighting so they had trained for almost 3 hours, 2 hours longer then Stephanie usually held out.

Then Clark and Kara had arrived and Kara had hugged the sweaty batkid like it didn't bother her, practically forcing her to come along on their camping trip. Bruce gave up after Clark had counted up a number of things.

Their main card had been Dick.

Which people had to stop using against the Batfamily.

"A Robin is a Robin, chaos find them, not the other way around" Bruce threw back and Steph burst out laughing in the tent "And you would know?!"

"I've had 5 Robins, each one has proven that point"

"Tim actually didn't get that much in trouble, it was him getting you out of it"

Bruce glared at the tent where he was setting the storm lines and got up "Okay tent is up, you got the mosquito net up in there?" Stephanie crawled out and checked the tent bag and in the back of the jeep "Missing one, but we could place our bags in one dome and share? Less chance of me getting kidnapped during the night?" Bruce tossing their sleeping bags in the net dome was her answer.

Kara came back, flying with a big pile of wood in her arms "Uh I don't think that's how you collect wood?" Stephanie pointed and Kara shrugged "It's not heavy and I didn't trip, so who on dinner duty tonight?"

"Not Bruce that's for sure"

She quickly shot to the trees with a cackle when Bruce made a moved to grab her and just glared at the trees "And keep him away from kitchen and plants!" She added and Bruce growled up at her.

Clark just patted his friend's shoulder "And keep Steph from frying pans. I heard she hit Jason and Conner with one and Dick smacked Wally with one." Bruce just barely caught Steph as she fell from her perch and Kara giggled "Oh yeah, Kon mentioned that. He even said he felt it"

* * *

It fell on Kara and Steph to make the food, Steph made the salad and Kara fixed the food that was over the fire while the air mattresses were being blown with an electric pump which was a solar charged one that Bruce had brought with. After the dinner Stephanie changed to longer sleeved clothing and sat leaning against Bruce's chest, half listening to them talking about League stuff and Kara telling about Metropolis fights they had had.

"So what's Dick doing?" Kara asked and took a zip of her soda. "Trying not to get shot 24/7, even thou both jobs promises that" Steph said and stretched "We don't see him that often and when Bruce is away we see Dick run around as Batman but he's gone before we can even ask. I think he's being a hero in two cities"

"If he keeps up like that he really going to get himself killed" Bruce added and rested his chin on her head "We've all tried to talk to him but he doesn't break"

"He hasn't said anything to me when I visit him, usually it's him visiting me but when he didn't come for like 3 weeks I swung by myself and stopped a Intergang involvement before he knew about it. I think Blockbuster is planning something big because Dick was on the other side of the city when I found him" Clark emptied his beer can and stood up "But let's worry about the most crazy Robin later"

"That's Jason" Both bats said.

"Nope, it's Dick"

"Oh?"

"Rumor has it he argued with Alfred and won unscratched"

Bruce spit out his mouth of beer and Stephanie's jaw fell "Okay he is crazy!" She sighed and stood up her self "I'll stargaze tomorrow" She jawed and disappeared to the tent. Bruce joined her after a while and smiled when she snuggled closer to him, he texted the others to see if they were okay.

 _Dick: Yeah just fine, got hit in the head during patrol but I was close to home. Yes I'll stay in tomorrow._

 _Jason: Kori made some kind of coffee mix for Tim. Roy and I have no idea what but damn Timmy is all over the damn place! He moves faster then Roy can shoot his net arrows! He finally clocked when I sleep gassed him...Sorry?_

 _Cassandra: (voice to text) Damian did well on patrol, we stopped a lot of burglaries and did some training for about 5 hours. He's sleeping now, oh and could you fix two tickets? I thought I'd come home for about...6 months or a year? :)_

Bruce shook his head at two of the replies but worried about the first, Dick was all about movement and balance. If he got a really bad one Bruce would have to chain Dick down until it was safe again. He saw that he had gotten a text from Crystal Brown and sighed before opening it.

 _Text: Mr Wayne, I wondered if Stephanie was over again? I tried text Timothy but he did not answer. I also went to the Manor but no one answered the door._

Stephanie sighed and sank lower in her sleeping bag while Bruce replied that she was fine and they were all away in Hong Kong visiting Cass as that trip had been planed for over two weeks. After that Bruce placed his phone away and kept one hand behind his head and one arm around Stephanie "It's weird not being out on patrol right now" "I asked Oracle and the Birds of Prey to handle Gotham for us, Dick might swing by once or twice" Bruce petted her head.

They both flew up when a sound broke the silence and Stephanie looked at the opening "Was that a bear?" Bruce was about to reply when there was a muffled sound and Kara telling Clark to stop snoring. Stephanie pressed her face in Bruce's broad chest to stifle her laughter while Bruce cracked an evil grin and got his phone again, quickly finding a youtube video of a bear's roar. He increased the sound a little bit before showing to Steph and then opened the tent and Stephanie popped her head out.

Bruce started the video and Kara shrieked, flying out of the tent and up in the air while Clark looked around until his head snapped back at the Wayne's. Bruce was sitting up smirking and waving his phone with the screen towards them while Stephanie was rolling in laughter "That's how a bear sound, you sounded like that monster we fought last month"

If Clark glared any harder he was sure to have all the Batkids after him for turning their father to an ash pile.

* * *

In the morning Kara was muttering curses at a giggling Stephanie has they prepared breakfast, Bruce was checking on the other kids again and got update on Gotham, completely ignoring Clark's glare.

"Hey he scared me and Bruce made him pay for it!" Stephanie objected and grinned when Clark aimed his glare at her instead and Bruce rolled his eyes "Be glad Dick isn't here or the pay back would have been worse"

"Oh really?"

"He's started to carry electric eskrima sticks and being the name sake he is he pretty much slams them in the nuts of a thug" Stephanie called from the fire pit and the kryptonians blink twice before looking at Bruce "I never taught them that" He defended.

"Batarang gone awry"

Bruce hangs his head and curses under his breath while Clark presses his lips together not saying anything and Kara looks at them both "And that clarify that all bats are insane! Doesn't matter who trains them"

They go down to the stream and the girls finds long sticks that they carve one end of and starts hunting for fish, Kara shoves it down fast and ends of with three on hers, but she cheated and used her super speed. Stephanie had never done it before so while Clark cleans out the already caught fish Bruce stands behind Stephanie, positioning her arms and mumbled the instructions to her.

She presses her lips in a line and shoves it down, missing the fish that swims away and Bruce chuckled "You actually wait, Jason just grabbed the stick and started shoving it everywhere in the water. He got one about this size" Bruce hold his fingers five centimeters apart, Stephanie giggled and waited again, they were standing on the rocks so the fishes wouldn't see them.

Bruce holds her steady as she shoves the stick down again and has to grab it himself as she howls it up and they laughed at the size "You lose Kara" Bruce calls out and the Kent's gaps at the fish "Hold them up, Jason got a 5 centimeter fish when he tried and Steph just got the biggest fish then all Robin's combined" Bruce snaps a picture and when they reached the camp site Bruce's phone rings.

He notices that it's on multi call as he hears everyone else laughing and sets it on speaker "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I GOT A 5 CENTIMETER FISH AND SHE GETS A FUCKING MINI SHARK?!" Jason roars and Dick sounds like he spit out his drink before laughing.

Clark weights and measures it "Uh...5 pounds and 16½ centimeters..."

It's quiet both in the camp and in the phone before Dick asks if Jason needs ice and everyone explodes, Stephanie is on the ground rolling and Bruce is leaning his head in his crossed forearms over the car hood and Kara pouts at her small catch before she smiled because combined they kinda made up Stephanie's fish.

Kara places the bigger fish in a plastic bag and flies to Wayne manor and gives it to Alfred who puts it in the fridge and she flies back to camp with a big box of cookies.

* * *

Both girls flies up the next morning when there is a gong sound and Stephanie doesn't bother checking when Clark groans and Kara annoyingly grumbles that they finally figured out where Stephanie got the frying pan swinging habit. It takes about 20 minuets before Bruce comes to wake her "I know you heard that" He says and smiled when Stephanie shows her phone to him "Dick is proud that we share a trait now"

"Oh?"

"You and Dick are over protective, you and Damian is kitchen slayers, you and Tim are work obsessed. Cass and Jason I have no idea yet" She counts on her fingers then looks at her phone as it plings again "Oh and Jason says he hates you for teaching me how to swing frying pans like that"

Bruce snorted and hung his head "Clark was levitating over the ground and I was holding the frying pan looking for something else, in reflex I chucked it backwards and hit him...I think I imprinted his face in it"

Stephanie shook her head sitting up "Let's face it, what ever you do we somehow pick it up...Our family is crazy!" Bruce smiled and kissed her forehead "And yet we understand each other perfectly" He says and tugs her hand "Come on, Kara said you two were going to dive for shells and rocks in the river"

"Ugh, why did we have to leave Dick behind? At least he makes these trips more fun"

* * *

 **Frying pan smacking: check**

 **Humor: check**

 **Father-Daughter bonding: (my idea) check.**

 **sorry i updated a week late xDD but i'm feeling better now! and plz drown me in ideas xDD**


	109. Chapter 109: Don't Forget The Belt

**Bat Fic  
**

 **200 reviews...  
**

 **i'm speechless! xDD and i got one review that said that chapter 108 wasn't visible, which is getting odd because sometimes I don't see the reviews when I'm answering them.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 109: DON'T Forget The Belt~**

 **Dick**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"They took it when I was caught and I didn't have time to get it when the bomb was down to 10 seconds! Why do you think the ceiling went holy high as everything in the belt blew up with the room?! Be glad you have a bird to yell at right now!"

Batman stepped back a little and behind the cowl his eyes were wide. Dick pouted and walked towards the locker room and changed from his uniform and went to get an extra belt and started filling it, he had been on the 6th pouch before strong arms wound around him.

"You're right, getting out was more important. I'm sorry I reacted like that-"

"The belt is important, without it I could get killed" Dick said, not stopping what he was doing. "If nothing in our belts are to sensitive can we have extras in the Batmobile? One thing can teach you a lot of lessons after all"

Bruce smiled a little "9 years old and lecturing an adult? Why do I get the feeling that's going to happen quite a few times?" Dick smiled and finally got up to put the new belt with his uniform "Am I grounded or do I get off easy this once? Other times that does not have ' _close to blow up_ ' in the sentence will be punishment?"

"You really want this partnership to work on both ends don't you?"

"You can replace an object but not a life"

* * *

 **Jason**

"So let me get this straight? I'm off the hook this time about the belt because I was bolting the hell out because I was close to get my feathers scorched?"

"Yes"

"Other times not being this one time, I'm not getting off easy?"

"That's right"

"And this is not your idea?"

"Dick's actually, to make the partnership work both ends and no one hates each other"

Jason blinked twice before looking at the uniform he was wearing "Huh...Hope Dick has time for some acrobat lessons?"

Bruce shrugged "You could ask him this afternoon...Or he might be here already" And started removing the armor, barely catching the small boy "Suit off or Alfred will do something I can't save you from. I barely saved Dick"

"Then put me down on the ground!...How tall are you?!"

"6'2"

"...And I'm the size of a chipmuck!"

There was a snort to their left "Actually a Robin, unless you've come across a lunatic with a gun that can change you to an animal" Dick stepped out of the shadows, bandage around his head and band-aids on his cheek and chin "Mishap on patrol but otherwise nothing serious" He pointed at them and Bruce nodded after been staring for a minuet and Jason bounced in front of Dick.

"Acrobat lessons so I might actually get the belt before it blows skyhigh!"

"You too?"

"And Bruce followed your rule about it"

Dick looked up with a smile "See? Works both ends and no one hates each other"

As the boys left Bruce sat down and sighed, thanking the gods he hadn't screwed up.

* * *

 **Tim**

Batman moved his cape away from Robin and checked him over, not really minding the missing belt.

Robin on the other hand...

"Oh no! Where the belt?! Is it still there?! I have to-" Batman caught him and pulled him back "Calm down Robin, it might be in pieces anyway. You're off the hook about it this time, okay? This is a rule the first one set up after it happened to him and it has worked so far, I'm not mad about it, just happy you're okay"

Robin stilled before nodding "Okay" He mumbled and let Batman pick him and carried him to the Batmobile. When they reached the cave Dick looked up and got the crutches beside him meeting them halfway and chuckled when Tim hugged his torso "Thanks for the belt rule" He mumbled into Dick's chest and went to change.

"3rd Robin and no one's yelling? I had not expected that" Dick looked at his old mentor who rubbed his neck "And so far it has worked...I thought I would have screwed up by now"

Dick smiled "Hey, everyone is still learning. You're still learning how to be a parent and I'm still learning not to get myself this injured every time this happens with a successor" Bruce smiled before placing a hand on Dick's shoulder "You can always move home, I don't think Tim will mind"

* * *

 **Cass**

Batman chucked the debris away and carefully picked up Batgirl from below and her hand went to her waist, Batman frowned when her head lowered and he held her shoulders "Listen to me, the belt can be replaced. But not a life" She looked up and with her mask half gone he could see her face and the question in her eye.

"Nightwing learned this when he was Robin and was close to get blown up, he left the belt behind because there wasn't much time and the first thing he did after telling me this was to fill up a new belt. And he is right"

Batgirl looked at him some more before nodding and he pulled her in to a hug, rubbing hand over her back "This once you'll escape, any other time that does not have blowing up in the sentence will be punishment. Okay?"

"Yes"

"Good girl"

Dick was in the cave, uninjured this time, and smiled when he suddenly had Cass attached to his chest "Belt?"

"Mmhm"

"Go change, Alfred made cookies and since Bruce isn't having a thunder cloud above him I take it the conversation went well?"

"Yup"

Dick waved towards the locker room and crossed his arms at Bruce who shrugged "4th time so I give up saying anything"

"I thought so"

"Brat"

"You know that's a compliment to us Batkids right?"

* * *

 **Stephanie**

Batman almost choke when Robin got out of his grip and ran back "Wait my belt-"

"Robin!" He yelled and caught her cape, threw her over his shoulder and got in cover just as the bomb went off. Batman threw is fireproofed cape around them and kept one arm around the girl and waited until it was safe to move on.

By the Batmobile Robin sat on the hood with a water bottle and thanked a paramedic when the check up was done and the woman left just as Batman came "She's a little shaken but otherwise chirping" Was the comment and Batman nodded and turned to Robin, who had put her head in his heads muttering how stupid she was.

"Say it, I lost the belt and are now screwed and should stay away from the streets"

He sat beside her and put an arm around her "No, there's a rule Nightwing set up that has so far worked with the others. This once you're off the hook but any time that does not have a bomb will have punishment, Nightwing said that while you can replace an object you can't replace a life" Batman waited until Robin rose her head and finally looked at him.

"So this one time I'm okay? Other times I'm done for?"

"Yes, and if Nightwing is in the cave I want you to talk to him okay? Since you don't seemed convinced"

Stephanie did that and after an hour Dick walked up to Bruce "5th kid and she doesn't hate you" He said and plopped down in the chair in front of the oak desk "That rule worked a little to well" Bruce nodded "It kinda shares a spot with the other number 1 rule"

"No killing and belt is a replaceable object" Dick voiced them out loud and his brows shot up a little "Huh...Not a bad ring to it"

* * *

 **Damian**

After months of being Dick's Robin Damian found himself wanting to make sure he'd never disappoint the man and made sure that he did everything right.

Until he lost his belt.

Damian was almost frantic as he tried to get the belt from the save it had been placed in while the bomb ticked down from it's 20 minuets.

 _Robin time to bolt._

"My belt is locked in! I'm not-"

 _Robin: Belt replaceable, not a life. Go._

Robin ran and just as he got out the place went up and Batman snagged him into the cover and threw his cape around the two. When debris had stopped raining down Robin's head popped out of the black ball and blinked at the ruins, Batman looked as well and fired his grappling hook to a building and with a tight grip around the boy they were up and Batman did his own check up.

"Father's rule?"

"Mine actually and has worked with every partner he's had, somehow Oracle didn't lose hers" The last part was muttered and Robin smiled "I'm sorry I disappointed you-"

Batman sighed and removed the cowl, kind blue eyes looking at him "The belt can be replaced, but not a life. Ra's doesn't count because he's a cheater and we know that thing I was dumb enough to use a pit on wasn't _him_ , you can replace Batman but not the man who actually was Batman"

Robin looked at him before nodding and looked at his waist again "Anytime that doesn't have a bomb in it will be punishment" Dick smiled and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Understood"

* * *

 **Don't forget  
**

Batman snagged a beltless Robin up and ran, cursing the bomb for the 10th time before they were a block away and safe from the flying debris. Robin peaked out and then down on his waist "I have got to be the only batkid who lost his belt twice with a bomb being involved"

"No, actually" Batman got down on a knee and made a check up on his son, smiling a little when he glanced at the waist of the tunic "I take it he told you?"

"Yes" Robin whispered before removing his mask and wiped the tears and Batman pulled him into his arms "I miss him too"

"If...If only I could have- Saved him" Damian mumbled as his heart broke even more "I want Dick here...Not in...in the...G-Ground"

Batman rubbed the boy's back and sighed.

"Don't ever forget what he taught you"

"Anyone forgetting _him_ is dead, Todd's words"

...

Jason was cleaning the grave when Bruce found him "You heard about it and I intend to carry it out, so far only we have been here. Everyone else have moved on and doesn't come here anymore, Kori made an excuse that made me wanna slap her but I don't look like a target board for arrows"

Bruce nodded and clenched his jaw "Why haven't you used the pit on him?"

"Because it would blow his undercover, have to say that swirly thing make me dizzy when it's on. Met him in Russia and he panicked until I managed to calm him down and told him that something about his death hadn't added up, I'm not mad when he told me they knew about every hero"

Bruce blinked as Jason got up and pulled out a packet of wet napkins to remove the dirt from his hands "Now how about we plan for a sudden return that makes people ask if we can die or not? I can almost see Damian latch onto him when he shows up"

"Does the new suit happen to have a belt?"

"Don't ever forget the belt, but no I don't think that design does. He did kinda wipe out anything out of nowhere anyway, he pulled out a fucking bazooka when he was Batman" Bruce laughed "What?! How did he fit that?!"

Jason finally turned, eyes calm and looking a little more at peace then when he thought Dick was dead and below the stone in front of them "I have no idea...Then again, it's a little hard to understand how Richard Grayson-Wayne works"

* * *

 **i shouldn't take so long to update xDD sorry!**

 **Yes I've edited a few things if someone reread this chapter** **  
**


	110. Chapter 110: Bunny III

**Bat Fic  
**

 **I was on sugar rush and I have the Bunny Damian as my phone background now xDD he's SOOO cute! I don't know the author but I love it! :3 i open my phone and i squeal! (i'm not crazy...i think...)  
**

 **Warning: Jason's mouth...and sometimes the others until Alfred gets hold of them with a big toothbrush with a soap bar taped on it xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 110: Bunny III~**

Bruce was positive Damian had done this just to lighten the mood in the manor because when he slammed into Dick's face during breakfast they all forgot about it, Stephanie was first to hugging him and was completely lost to them as she giggled like crazy and snuggled him "You are so soft! Soft like a plushie!" She squealed and placed her cheeks so Damian's ears were forced down.

"Yeah and we'll mostly find him in Dick's hoodies or something" Jason pointed out and Tim finally snapped out of his shock and Cass closed Dick's fallen jaw, snorting when his teeth clanked together. Bruce shook his head and sat down "Dick is on bunny duty"

"Can't, I have to get back to Haven or my co-worker will send out a strike team" Dick downed the last of his coffee but rubbed Damian's head "Sorry Dami but you're stuck with Steph or Cass because I doubt Jason or Tim will have time" "I could watch him once or twice" Jason called and they heard the front door close. "I fucking hate that city" He mumbled after a second.

Tim was a little more awake for a conversation now "What are you gonna do? Blast a nuke there?"

"And that's why you're a genius Timmy"

"You really can't tell sarcasm can't you?"

Bruce winced behind the paper "You weren't sarcastic" He said and lowered it "You were serious"

"Scale 1 to 10?" All Bruce had to do was rise a brow and Tim caved "Okay fine I was but come on! We barely see him unless one of us goes over but with how busy we all are it's hard!" Damian finally got out of Stephanie's grip and hoped over to Jason who had just made a fruit plate for him, Damian stuffed some grapes and his cheeks were huge. Cass sent a picture to Dick and had Tim write _'You shouldn't have left'._

Bruce did mentally agree but he did understand Dick's thinking "Jason might interrupt me several times but right now I don't care, I did a lot of mistakes with Dick that almost destroyed- correction it did destroy our relationship. I'm trying not to repeat them but so far I have repeated them with all of you"

"We spend to much time with Dick anyway so before anyone knows it we're little copies of him" Stephanie sat down and watched Damian nibble on his fruit "Plus you're treating us the same already so-" Damian chose to hiccup at that moment and while in the air Jason caught him "Okay now you're really testing me" He said.

Cass snorted "Dick told you to be a more big brotherly"

"Oh you did not just say that in front of Bruce" He glared at her.

"And you admitted it" She fired back and noticed that Bruce was hiding his smirk behind the mug while Jason groaned and chucked his head in the table, shacking everything but nothing toppled over. "I swear he's rubbing off on me" Cass turned to Bruce and gestured her hands at him "See? And with Damian being a fur ball right now he can't exactly complain that he can handle himself"

Bruce snorted and nodded at her.

Tim was looking at Damian "We better hide the sugar"

* * *

Dick chuckled as Damian once again chaser the laser dot over the floor, this time he pointed it so Damian had to dart up on Bruce and then jump onto Jason's head and then land in Dick's arms. "Didn't see you there" He said and his eyes followed Damian's movement until the little bunny was on his head.

"Please tell me you didn't give him sugar?"

"Just fruit"

"Good because Tim thinks that if we give him sugar and put him in a hamster wheel that damn thing is going to drill a hole somewhere" Dick almost fell off the couch laughing at the mere image and Bruce smirked a little "I can actually see that happen and Damian darting off somewhere, which should be impossible"

Jason pointed at his hair and Dick cringed a little "The other impossible"

"What, you going boneless while acrobating all over the damn place?"

"I do have bones!"

"Yeah but not when you acrobat!"

"Todd is right" Damian looked at Dick upside down and Jason snorted when Dick had to cross eye to look at Damian "The way you do it is humanly impossible and the way you defy gravity is a crime, and you're a cop and a hero! Follow the law!"

Bruce slammed a hand over his mouth while Jason flat out barked a hyena laugh and hit the floor rolling, tears already falling while Dick pouted "I've tried, hell I even got through a maniac using gravity as a power and I wasn't affected!" Damian narrowed his eyes and looked at Bruce "Father you keep talking about justice! * _jumps on Dick's head*_ Do something!"

"Like what? Tie him down?" Bruce asked not looking at them and ran a hand over his face "He'll just slip out of them! I tried once it didn't work!"

Jason sat up "Oh my god next we find out he can collapse his skeleton and slip through cracks!" "Now you're over reacting Jay" "The hell I am!"

Bruce shook his head and left the room, once this kind of conversation started it was hard not to crack. He closed the doors to his study and sighed "If I had stayed there I would not have survived" He said to Cass who was sitting behind the desk.

"That pretty much the effect Dick has, and it doesn't make it better that Damian is plushie size"

"...We are not gonna survive this week are we?"

"Nope"

* * *

 **Sorry i had to stop there xDD my face hurt to much!  
**

 **if some of you are new to my fics I have changed my profile pic :) Sadly Ghost of the Jungle Leo felt a little old I've had him ever since 2011 when I first made an account, i had read a few tmnt fics for about 2 months while in school to pass time during the breaks in between classes and i felt like i should give it a try.**

 **so most of my school time and free time became fanfic writing and over the years i've gotten better. now i'm more experience so i should probably go back and correct any mistakes on the older fics xDD omg when i read them i facepalm because of all the mistakes i find!**

 **But Batfamily Moments might never seen an end (thankfully, i need it to get all these idea out of my head xDD it's getting cramped and gives me major headaches)**


	111. Chapter 111: Bunny IV

**Bat Fic  
**

 **don't read this story in a church please xDD  
**

 **and yes i am testing you xD can you handle another bunny chapter so soon?  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 111: Bunny IV~**

Bruce wasn't sure how to react when Jason walked towards him, pulled Damian out of the red helmet and dropped him onto Bruce's shoulder "Pulling helmet tricks now Jason?"

"If I have a plushie sized bunny who willingly jumped into it I'm taking the chance"

Bruce smiled as Damian tried to hop into the the cowl but Bruce stopped him "Oh no you don't, I'm about to head out and you are not patrolling like this" Damian pouted and would have kept doing it if gentle hands hadn't lifted him and was suddenly nose pressed with Dick "You're stuck with me pal, and Jay I didn't know you pulled hat tricks"

Jason looked up from his bike and held up a hand with his index finger out "Helmet tricks actually"

"It's a headgear"

"And Batman named it, shut up and bunny sit the fluff ball"

* * *

Jason snorted when Damian hopped into his red helmet and stayed there "Don't tell Father" He whispered and looked through the lenses, Jason gently turned the helmet so it covered Damian instead of acting like a crib then went back to cleaning his guns.

Bruce came about 3 minuets later "Jason have you seen Damian? He escaped Stephanie and now he's gone"

"Uh oh, don't let Dick hear you lost the little fluff ball. He's going to kill you" Jason grinned, briefly looking up at Bruce before turning back to the gun cleaning.

"And if you don't mind I'd like to avoid that, I'm not sure he wants to end up back in the cowl again and this time I won't come back"

"Meh, just dig yourself out of your grave or have Cass dump you in a Pit, easy peasy" Jason shrugged and glanced over his shoulder as Bruce searched the cave and one time Jason held his breath when Bruce lifted and checked the helmet "Hmm, I had thought you'd be helping him" He said and placed it back on the table before going upstairs"

Jason blinked before turning to his guns again "Okay where are you?" He hadn't seen Damian switch hiding spot and Jason was only in sweats and tank top so there was no hoodie to hide in.

"In the toolbox"

"Of course and he didn't think to look there"

"Nope"

* * *

2 hours later Jason was in the library reading with Damian eating some fruit beside the man, stuffing grapes til his cheeks pouted out "You look like a squirrel trying to hide nuts" The ex-Robin snorted.

"Dick's fault" Damian fired back after he had swallowed and picked up a carrot stick, he was about to reach for a third when the whole manor trembled.

 _"YOU DID WHAT?!"_

Jason looked up and Damian looked at the door with his carrot stick in his mouth "I think Dick just found out of your little hide and seek game, and he's not happy when you do it in this size" He pointed out and Damian hid behind a few pillows with his bowl and then they waited for Dick zero in on the kid.

When it came to a lost Batkid and Richard Grayson-Wayne, he found them pretty fast.

Sure enough after 2 minuets waiting the doors to the library flew up and Dick stood there holding the handles and behind him Bruce was standing in confusion "Damian" Dick commanded and Jason chuckled when the tiny plushie sized bunny poked his head up from the pillow with a carrot stick in him mouth.

Damian blinked at him while munching on his carrot as Dick came towards them and picked him up "I already have a high blood pressure and your little game almost made me have a heart attack" Both the younger boys felt like the lowlifes they fought every night as Dick added disappointment in both his voice and glare.

"If Bruce would have thought to check the tracker on the kid he would have know he was with me instead of running around like an idiot" Jason spoke up not even looking from his book "I'm kinda disappointed Tim didn't think about it and I'm pretty sure Cass and Alfred knew where Damian was, you just got here and you knew where he'd be"

"Because you said you'd watch him once or twice"

"...That I did"

* * *

 **enough with the bunnies xDD**

 **i shouldn't kill anyone...maybe**


	112. Chapter 112: Sugar Rush

**Bat Fic  
**

 **uh oh xDD who left the cookie jar at arms reach? and who let Robin!Dick lose?!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 112: Sugar Rush~**

"But Bruuuuce! I wanna come with you!" Dick giggled and pulled Bruce's hand, making both adults chuckle at him "For a super boring meeting?"

"Meh, I get to train my poker face so they don't see it's boring! Gotta have to start early!" Dick split out his grin and Bruce shook his head "How about this? Your grades went down a little bit when you were sick for two weeks, so how about you get them back up and I'll bring you with me next time?"

Dick wrinkled his nose and cursed the flu for the bazillion time, because of it he hadn't been able to go out as Robin either. "You promise? You have a tendency to forget and you're not even that old yet" Bruce's jaw dropped and Alfred slapped a hand over his mouth but he couldn't do much about the shacking and the muffled sounds, Dick grinned widely and stuck his tongue out between his teeth when Bruce stayed frozen.

Finally the boy's guardian shook his head to clear it and growled "Come here you little-" He said and caught Dick before the kid could run off and heaved him in the air and tickled his sides, when Dick was out of enough breath Bruce chuckled and peeked the red flushed cheek "You'll remind me about it everyday anyway" He said carried Dick to the living room and placed him on the couch so he could catch his breath.

"Alfred I'll drive myself there, make sure the little wisecracker doesn't faint" Alfred nodded while wiping his eyes and Bruce placed a hand on his father figures shoulder, happy that Dick's little joke had cheered them all up.

"I thought he would do something worse" Dick giggled once he could breath normally and jumped up "Can we bake? Barbara snatched my cookies at lunch" He narrowed his eyes and Alfred chuckled "Well perhaps I should make a box for the Gordon's then so you can have them for yourself"

"Please"

* * *

Bruce stepped inside and sighed "Welcome home Master Bruce, suit intact from the Lion's den I see"

"We cut it in half because some got frustrated and some were going to pick up their kids, I bolted out because I rather spend time with Dick then be stuck at meetings"

And just as he said that he had a 9 year old slamming into him "You're home!"

"And you are on a mild sugar rush" Bruce grinned and held Dick tight, feeling the small body shake and his eyes were wide "Calm down for now and then go crazy when we're out on patrol" Bruce rubbed their noses together and set Dick down, not surprised the the kid was gone the second after.

"Hide the jar"

"That would be wise"

* * *

"Alfred"

"I did hide it sir"

"Uh huh" Bruce smirked watching the little blur flew around the kitchen and when it neared them Bruce caught his sugar rushed ward and let Alfred sedate him.

"I'm tying him down" Bruce said and held Dick's limp little body in a infant hold before walking away and didn't see the emotions in Alfred's eyes. Bruce smiled as Dick's hand started shaking again.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Bruce asked quietly and kissed the boy's forehead and opened the door to his own bedroom and placed Dick on the large king's bed, pulling the sheets up just under his nose and within a nano second Dick was still and snuggled deeper in the bed. Bruce smiled and ran his fingers through the black hair.

"Don't run off now"

* * *

"WOULD SOMEONE STOP THAT KID?!" A gang leader shouted at his men and tried to see Robin at the same time. Batman was just standing on the side with his arms crossed, watching the stoplight colored streak fly around knocking thugs out and finally stopped above the pile.

"I'll have to check of you're not a speedster" Batman said as Robin walked towards him and the boy blushed and rubbed his nose "Come on, let's find some more crime before you knock out" He placed a strong hand on the tiny shoulder and almost had to close his eyes at the bright grin. "I should add shaded lenses before I go blind"

"Hey!" Robin lightly punched Batman who chuckled and they walked out just as the GCPD arrived "All Robin's doing, he's on a sugar rush" And to help prove that point Robin shot out past all of them and disappeared into the Batmobile "Did he happen to be on a cookie overload?" Gordon snorted as he suddenly had a small bag in his hand.

Batman's lips twitched "Yep"

"Thought so"

* * *

Bruce once again carried a knocked out Dick to bed and bid Alfred good night before heading to his room again but this time he joined Dick and smiled when the boy unconsciously crawled up on Bruce's chest and his hair tickled Bruce's stubble chin but it soothed any lingering fear from patrol.

They returned home safely, Dick was right there and none of them were injured.

He laughed quietly when Dick mumbled about running cookies.

"That's it, I am showing him cookie monster in the morning" Bruce vowed and fell asleep, never letting go of the little sun ray in his arms

* * *

 **I'm a sucker for this kind of fluff x3**

 **...actually you guys are the ones losing it xD**


	113. Chapter 113: Card Games

**Bat Fic  
**

 **so i decided to rewatch Yu-gi-oh duel monsters and those scenes when they play the game during breaks between classes gave me an idea ;)  
**

 **let's just hope i've got everything right now...**

* * *

 **~Chapter 113: Card Games~**

"Can he do that?!" Jason growled at Dick who was sitting on the other end of the table with Damian in his lap quietly guiding the boy through the game, how it worked and which magic and trap card was best affected towards Jason's monster cards.

"Oh yeah!" Tim laughed on Jason's side "You played an earth type monster and Damian played a wind type, which reduces your monster to rubble" Tim took the monster card and placed it in Jason's ever growing graveyard "Plus a few magic and trap cards were thrown in a few turns ago"

"What?!"

Dick chuckled and picked up one "Spellbinding circle, for one. It paralyses your monster unless you have this" He held up another from his own deck, with a key and an opened padlock with green smoke coming out of the keyhole "De-spell, it destroys a spell card but it has no effect on trap cards" Tim was hiding his face in the table by now as Jason growled and Damian grinned.

"Oh and Dami took out the rest of your life points" Dick picked up his phone and showed them the score. Jason's jaw hit the table and Tim hit the floor while Damian shot his arms up in victory, being carefully not to hit Dick's jaw "I win!" He cheered.

"Won what?"

The boys turned to the door way and found Bruce leaning against the post, he must have just come home from the meeting he was called in for one hour earlier.

"Just playing Duel Monsters, or I was fixing my deck when I out of nowhere had these three over me and suddenly these two are in a match...Which Damian won I might add"

"Because he has you over his shoulder!"

"And Tim is on your end but you're not listening and you've only packed monster cards, you need to fuse them with traps and spells or you'll never win. Plus it helps with strategy...Not really the kind Bruce usually has in mind but then again his version is business and mine is for relaxing and fun"

Tim giggled from the floor "Oh it's relaxing to see Jason get beaten by a 10 year old in a card game!"

"See?" Dick turned back to Bruce who was looking through Dick's deck "I think I remember this, you ran into my study one time and picked up a pen and note pad then ran out again. When I followed you were watching that show and wrote down everything"

Dick nodded "Yup, I even got this set for myself and Babs and I went a few rounds after homework. She made her own deck about 2 weeks later"

"And now you're roping them into this?"

"They roped themselves in, I'm just here to untangle them" Dick snorted and picked up Damian's deck "Okay reshuffle and let's try again...And Jason hand over yours so I can correct it before I slam your head in the table" Jason pouted as he handed it over and each time Dick checked a card his face changed until he hit his head in the table.

Bruce pressed his lips together while Jason was sweating, Tim and Damian were trying to muffle their laughter. Dick finally sat up and opened a box beside him filled with cards and muttered in Romani and Jason mouthed ' _help'_ to Bruce who shook his head and mouth back ' _Nope, you're on your own'._

They all jumped in fright when Dick slammed the new deck down "Here and if you screw this match up I swear-"

* * *

Damian grinned as he had won again "Well this time Jason actually made a few dents in Damian's life points" Tim held up Dick's phone and the eldest shrugged as if to say ' _Good point'._

Bruce sat beside Dick and snorted at Jason's current position "He can fight almost anything but he can't win a simple card game against a 10 year old?" He glanced at Dick "Explain where I went wrong?" Since Dick had better hand with kids then any of them he was labeled the kid expert.

"To much bat related stuff for one" Dick pointed out and shuffled his own deck "Okay Damian, how about you and I have a go?" And Damian smug smile instantly vanished.

"Uh oh" Tim was the only one who could speak right now.

* * *

An hour later and Dick was the winner.

"Hey you got my lifepoints down to 50" Dick smirked at the pouting kid.

"One more attack and I would have beaten you, I should have known it was a trap card" He muttered and started gather his deck "By the way Father why did you come here?" Bruce blinked a few times at that because not even he remembered, he had been so busy watching his sons not trying to kill each other...Or three of them. Tim snatched the box and started build his own deck as they gave Bruce time to think.

"Yeah I can't remember" He admitted "But knowing this house the reason will yell right-"

" _Bruce Thomas Wayne!"_

They all looked at the door and Bruce finally remembered "Shit!" He bolted up and ran out through one door and about 3 minuets later Alfred came through another "Boys have you seen-"

"Nope"

"Uh uh"

"Not since this morning"

Alfred glanced at Dick "He's still not home from that meeting?" And Alfred's face changed to confusion "Meeting?" Dick turned in the chair "Emergency board meeting, he was called 2 hours ago" They looked at each other before Alfred shrugged and left them to their game and Tim used Dick's phone to warn Bruce.

"3 on 1?"

"Us against you?" Jason blinked at his older brother, who shuffled his card like the pro he was "Thou I doubt you'll work like a team" Dick smirked at them and got the life point calculator reset on his phone and added the players, normally this was a 2 player game but Dick had one more board so they could either tag team or do 3 on 1.

"No stakes or chores or deals, just simple brother time until we really _have_ to save Bruce" Dick smiled and picked up five cards from his deck and started off the match which his little brothers had no hope of winning.

* * *

During patrol Batman frowned when Nightwing magically had that deck in his hands and shimmered through it before holding one card between his index and long finger towards his brothers who started laughing quietly as Nightwing's left glove changed into some short of board with three pads and he placed the card on one of them.

Instantly a hooded creature with a scythe and 4 cards in a chain appeared and when one of the goons turned around he screamed and they all ran off stumbling, cursing and even tried to shoot it. Nightwing pointed at Red Hood, his guns and the goons and Hood fired his taser bullets while Red Robin and Robin dropped black smoke bombs down below and soon the warehouse was empty but Scarecrow walked in and when he saw the creature he too screamed and turned only to stare up at Batman.

It was to much for the villain and he tipped backwards as he fainted.

2 seconds later the batkids dropped all around and laughed like they had no regrets and Nightwing grinned "I was only going to do this once B, don't worry" He said and picked the card back in the deck and placed it in a compartment in his boot and his glove changed back as the two glanced down.

Batman smiled a little "Actually, that hologram thing gave me an idea"

Nightwing chuckled and handed over a flash drive to his old mentor, knowing that this would be repeated quite a few times. And this idea came from a card game show.

* * *

 **yeah i tried xDD I only knew a few cards and their abilities**

 **i need to watch more Yu-gi-oh**

 **Edit:** **Nightwing used 'Reaper of the Cards'**

 **it is a lv5 DARK attribute monster card with ATK 1380/DEF 1930 that can reveal face-down cards and even destroy both face-up and down cards on the field.**


	114. Chapter 114: Tough Days

**YJ Fic  
**

 **i need to stop forgetting that this is a crossover -.-  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 114: Tough Days~**

Bruce stopped the car outside of Gotham Academy and glanced at the 13-year old beside him "Everything alright?"

"Besides the tough days?"

Bruce groaned "It is that month again?" And Dick started giggle till he was laughing in pain while Bruce smirked "And I hope you didn't have that thought in your head" Dick stopped for a second to catch his breath and started laughing again "Now I do!"

The billionaire smiled and wanted so badly to ruffle that gel sleeked hair but decided on a shoulder squeeze and gently shook his son "Get going now before the bell rings, I'll try get out of the office and pick you up" Dick nodded and stepped out before turning back "Or Babs will ask to give me a lift so maybe I'll show up at the office?"

"That too"

* * *

Merely 3 hours later Bruce slammed the door open to the Head-teacher's room and the secretary and four strong built boys jumped and the boys' snickering stopped instantly when Bruce's eyes zeroed in on the bird further into the room past the boys and headed their.

Dick's eyes opened and hissed at the bright light and Bruce frowned "I'm guessing the nurse ignored the concussion?" He asked the secretary who opened and closed her mouth before she gave up as the boys' parents filed in and the head-teacher stepped out.

"We'll take this in one of our bigger meeting rooms" He said and led them to the room where the two school nurses were waiting and started patch some of the boys up and Leslie headed straight for Dick, she frowned when she too saw the signs of concussion.

Bruce's eyes fell on them all and the boys snickered again "You boys better tell the truth or it will be on your heads that your parents lose their jobs" Leslie almost felt sad at their reactions...Almost.

* * *

Batman supported Robin into the cave where the team was already training "Robin has a concussion so he'll only be watching" Canary nodded and continued her sparring with Kaldur as Robin was placed on a bench and accepted the water bottle Conner handed him before the clone crossed his arms.

"Who do I punch the face in?" He asked and Batman quirked a brow to which Conner replied "Anyone hurting Robin get hurt twice as much"

"I've already dealt with those boys at Robin's school"

Artemis blinked in confusion before her face paled, Batman left to check on the cave's system and she slipped after and once she caught up to him she stood holding her knees "There was an incidence at school today and one boy got a concussion...Does that mean-" Batman was quiet until he fulled turned.

"Yes, I put you in Gotham Academy so that the two of you would be each others back ups as you have no powers but together you'll be a lot harder to take down" Artemis nodded and rubbed her neck "I'll be careful about his-"

"Kid Flash already knows, has known since Robin was 11. When and if Robin decides to tell the rest of the team is up to him"

"Of course...Oh before I forget" She opened one of her belt pouches and withdrew a flash drive "Green Arrow asked me to give this to you if I saw you in the cave, he asked if you could crack these codes he got from a gang. We both gave it a try but only got one cracked" Batman took the flash drive and nodded "I'll get on it when Robin and I get back to the Batcave, head back to Canary before she thinks you're skipping"

* * *

"Told you it'd be a tough day" Dick grumbled as he sat sideways in another large swirling chair with a pillow between his back and the armrest watching Bruce crack the codes, once or twice Dick would tap on his own holo keyboard and the code Bruce would struggle with would lit up in green.

"Not only that, Artemis figured out who we were. Apparently she had heard or seen the fight and since both Dick Grayson and Robin had a concussion on the same day-"

"The hammer hit the nail straight in the plank" Dick sighed and rested his head on the back on the chair, Bruce turned to him "It's your choice if you want to tell the rest of the te-"

"Tell Kaldur you mean? M'Gann had to use her telepathy to get me out of a nightmare and panicked when she discovered and while I managed to calm her down and made her promise not tot tell she still freaked out, Conner discovered while our class was in Metropolis on that field-trip and one of the villains there decided to attack and rob the museum. One of the planes was about to fall on me and he caught it and I in turn threw one of my birdarangs to distract the guy and that was all Clark needed."

Bruce nodded "Well it might take off some of that weight off you, by not telling them who you are" He cracked the last code and stood up "And since you're having a concussion I am not letting you out on patrol" Dick pouted and sunk down in the chair and deeper in the hoodie he had stole from Bruce's closest. "Hey it's tough for me having to tell you that" Bruce defended but Dick was already a little thunder cloud "How about you watch me on the monitors? Can your headache handle that?"

* * *

Clearly not as Alfred's voice came through the comlink 40 minuets later informing that Dick had fallen asleep and he had been put to bed. Batman sighed as he continued patrol from the Batmobile trying to ignore the vacant seat beside him and the far to quiet car.

5 years ago it hadn't bothered him much but now it was unbearable.

"It seems quiet enough to night"

 _Why of course sir, Robin isn't out and Gotham knows it._

"Are you saying it's only chaos when a chaotic bird is out?"

 _That is exactly what I'm saying._

"Guess even Gotham can have tough days"

* * *

Bruce wasn't at all surprised to see a small lump in his bed when he got there and just headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then crawled under the blankest, smiling when Dick crawled up on his chest.

 _'Runs around with a bird name but act like a kitten'_ Bruce thought as he ran a hand over Dick's head and cringed when Dick hissed at the lump on the back on his head being touched "Sorry" Bruce whispered and Dick's face relaxed as Bruce passed the lump again.

Hopefully Robin would be bouncing around again soon.

* * *

 **Poor Dick :T  
**

 **I made Conner over protective ^-^**


	115. Chapter 115: Bunny V

**Bat Fic  
**

 **all the bunnies! xDD and it not really that much humor in this one  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 115: Bunny V~**

Black Bat was snickering the whole way back and over the coms it sounded like she had been laughing gassed so Alfred prepared an antidote but when the Batmobile stopped and Batman stepped out and lifted her out they all gaped at the bunny in her arms and she hid her face in Batman's chest while he grinned.

Dick hopped down and over to Damian who had stayed in the cave because of his broken ankle and picked him up "Help me! She's crazy!" Dick was shacking and tried to hide under Damian's hoodie and Damian laughed at the tickling feeling until Dick stilled and his head shot up from the hoodie that Damian opened a bit and then wound his arms around the bunny-that-was-his-older-brother.

Bruce placed Cass down and finally held her shoulders "Would you mind breathing now before someone thinks we ran across Joker and Jason decided to shoot the bastard?" She looked at Dick and started laughing again and Bruce hung his head "I give up, Alfred give her the antidote" Bruce stood aside and looked at Damian, who was hugging Dick to his chest.

"So he had to turn bunny for you to hug him willingly?"

Dick's bat glare still worked even thou he was a bunny "Says the bastard who used me as a shield to avoid getting bunny again"

"A shield Master Bruce?"

"Is that all Grayson is to you?! Just something that you throw to take the burnt of an attack or-" Dick covered Damian's mouth before he could finish that sentence "I throw myself between Bruce and a blast okay? And this was the same lunatic that had turned you bunny and since Bruce clearly hated the last time he was turned he used me. Can we please not argue for about a week?" Dick glanced at them all and they nodded.

* * *

Jason and Tim almost died at the sight of Dick and when Jason picked him up Dick's leg twitched a little like he was about to kick Jason in the face.

"Now who's a fur ball?"

Dick kicked Jason so fast his legs were a blur and when Jason dropped Dick he shot towards Damian who picked him up but Dick was a little bigger then when Damian turns into a bunny so Damian has to carry him in his arms. "I can and will kick your ass once I change back"

"Master Dick!"

"You never carry out the soap treat anyway!"

"Perhaps I might this time, as you are-"

Damian snorted "Um Alfred? He's not here anymore" They all looked and found that Damian's arms were open and empty "He ran out in the garden and- WHOA!" He and Stephanie ducked when Cass vaulted past them over the couch and out.

"There are two foxes out there!"

No one had to ask where Bruce had gone when the mug was found shattered by the chair he had been in.

* * *

Dick was hiding under the blue rose bushes and his ears perked up when Cass called him in panic and Bruce's followed, Dick looked out to see where they were and felt pain shoot around him and let out a startled squeak and then everything moved.

He saw Cass scream and Bruce spun around before what ever carried him started running.

A shot ran out and the creature let go of Dick who rolled around until he stilled and saw that it was a fox who had nabbed him. Tim skidded beside Dick and picked him up "Dick! Dick wake up!" Dick wanted to answer but he was in to much pain and since he wasn't moving Tim started to panic.

"Dick! Come on wake up!" Bruce crashed beside Tim and checked on Dick, they jumped as another shot rang out and saw that Jason had shot the other fox, he turned to them and paled when his eyes landed on Dick. Cass laid a hand on Dick and sighed.

"He's alive but hurt" Tim stood up and walked back to the house "Good thing Damian is an animal lover"

"Yeah he won't be happy hearing that I shot those foxes"

"Good" Damian growled and held his arms out to Dick "They deserved it for almost taking Grayson!"

"Now do you see why he wouldn't let you out in the garden when you were a bunny?"

"Yes, now hand him over so I can treat him!"

* * *

Dick woke up and found that he was in his room and with bandage around his chest and his Nightwing suit was missing "Huh, maybe I did change during the night"

"That you did Master Dick and I changed you out of the suit, everyone else is out for the moment" Dick sat up and took the pain killers "Foxes have sharp teeth" Dick cringed and stood up "Good thing it was me and not Damian, he was small enough that he'd be gone in one gulp. I was a share size"

Alfred frowned "And I am thankful that Master Jason carries a gun under his shirt"

"Ah, so that's what I heard before hitting the ground" Dick walked down and sighed when Bruce and a school uniformed Damian stepped inside "-again! This is the 4th time in a month Damian!" "They insulted Grayson! His parents! Even Tim flipped and but since we have different principles on different sides of the school he clearly told you to go to me and take care of the problem on his end!"

Just then Tim stepped in and slammed the door shut "Save it Bruce just let us destroy the training room in the cave" He snarled and Dick finally made his presence known.

"I thought I told you to ignore them, despite which sibling is being insulted" He smirked on the inside when they all three almost jumped out of their skin and Bruce leaned against the wall "Damn it Dick! Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

"Like I don't do that already with both my jobs"

"Don't tempt me to lock you up in the manor for the rest of your life"

Dick shrugged and cringed as his chest hurt "By the way, foxes has sharp teeth" He walked down and had both Tim and Damian glued on him "And once I'm better, don't stop me"

"From what?"

"Killing the guy with a bunny obsession"

* * *

 **yeah it was random emotions all over the place xD  
**


	116. Chapter 116: Overprotective

**YJ Fic  
**

 **oboy xD what was i thinking?  
**

 **Current Robin: Dick Grayson**

* * *

 **~Chapter 116: Overprotective~**

Wally skidded to a stop a few feet behind Batman and let go of Robin who had been dragged along "A little warning next time Wally!" He punched his best friends arm and fixed his jacket and his wind tussled hair before walking to his mentor "Recon or hacker?"

"Hacker, which means the team better be watching your back"

Wally gulped and both Conner and Kaldur stiffed while the girls bit their lips and Robin frowned "Where?"

Batman put the information up on the screen and Robin soon grinned widely which made Batman cross his arms "When?"

"This morning at breakfast while Wally was texting me" Robin tossed a flash drive and tugged Wally's arm.

"Now if you don't mind we have a game match to finish! The girls are beating our butts!"

Batman quirked a brow at that "Should I be worried?"

Both girls started giggle and Conner looked between the pair "Artemis did wipe out her bow at one point and Robin went ninja on us once...So yeah"

"I prefer Robin alive thank you very much"

"What about me?!" Wally exclaimed.

"You're annoying" Conner replied.

"What?!"

M'Gann laughed "Sorry, Robin is just sweeter then you"

Wally's jaw dropped and Robin slapped a hand over his mouth when Batman slowly turned to look at them. "You want the truth from someone who's raising him?"

* * *

"A virtual what?!" Batman roared once he had been filled in on why the Team was in pods that had trapped their minds in a virtual world.

Green Arrow snorted "One mistake thou"

"What?"

The archer pointed at the pod between Wall and Conner "They threw in a hacker imp" Batman blinked before shacking his head "So what you're saying is Robin is wreaking havoc in cyber space?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he hacked into our enemies data bases and somehow we ended up with half their info in our data base"

 _2 hours later_

"Someone give Robin a medal!"

Batman snorted as he lifted Robin out of the pod and held him tight "Can you walk?"

"No" Robin mumbled and snuggled closer to his father and was soon asleep. The rest of the League and the Team small talked before turning to Robin "Mostly it was Robin who got us out" Artemis said and Wally laughed.

"Oh that guy's face when he saw him! He screamed _'Crap! Not the hacker imp of the damn Gotham vampire!'._ We nearly died laughing!" And the Team started laughing again and the League smiled because it was kinda true. Batman walked towards the exit.

"I have no idea what he was talking about" when out side he rested his chin on Robin's head "Don't you ever scare me like that again Dick, I just can't lose you"

* * *

 _ **(This is connected to Tough Days when Robin is having a concussion and it's reveal that everyone but Kaldur knows Dick Grayson is Robin, and he now finds out about it)**_

Robin arrived at the cave and was about to run to his room when-

"Robin"

Conner, Kaldur, M'Gann and Artemis came towards him, Artemis was still in her school uniform and crossed her arms "You okay Richard?" Kaldur blinked as Dick removed his shades and showed his black eye "Richard Grayson" He waved at Kaldur who then nodded with a smile.

"And Artemis you don't have to call me by my full name"

"I know but it was just for that very second and since Kal now knows it's back to Dick"

"Good and I got into a another fight because someone doesn't like circus people"

Conner stomped off and Dick gulped "I should probably warn Batman about a possible-out-of-control clone wanting to hit someone for hurting me"

"I think Bats would look the other way"

"Touché"

* * *

Even years later when Robin had become Nightwing, every hero was overprotective of him.

Even his younger siblings.

"Grayson- I mean Nightwing, get down before someone tries to shoot you off the ledge!" Robin AKA Damian Wayne said and Nightwing smiled before jumping down "Sorry, you're right. And Batman is busy as it is...Me getting hurt would just piss him off even more"

Robin crossed his arms "Not to mention he would lose it if you fell from this height" Nightwing looked down and cringed before warped an arm around Robin's shoulders "Right on both counts, I'll try be careful tonight okay? But I know you'll have my back"

"...Can we call in the Team? Or at least the founders?"

Nightwing was quiet as if he was debating on that but finally nodded "Sure, if it calms you. And me not getting bed ridden or- hold on" With that Nightwing called them and they soon arrived in the bio-ship "Okay we're here because?" Conner asked.

"Robin doesn't wanna see me getting hurt or killed so- Back up!" Nightwing grinned and Tigress crossed her arms "Good job Robin, Nightwing is to stubborn to ask for help"

Robin threw his arms up "And he's not even blood related! Yet he is as stubborn as Father!"

They all glared at Nightwing as if they were trying to make him tell the truth but he just grinned "Sorry! Still adopted!"

"Doubtful!" Robin lightly punched Nightwing's chest making the older man chuckle "Shall we?"

...

Even with the Team founders help, there were still injuries and a exploding warehouse involved but Aqualad, Robin, Nightwing and Tigress was quickly brought in for medical treatment at the Watchtower. Each mentor soon arrived as well and Robin turned to his father and seeing the tears had every argument dropped as Batman gathered the boy in his lap and they watch over Nightwing together in the private medical room.

Robin explained everything to Batman who would sometimes ask a question but soon he told Robin to get some rest. Nightwing woke up 3 hours later and in his drug induced state his speech was slurred and weak. "Robin has explained everything, you focus on getting better and we'll handle everything, Red Robin and Black Bat are covering Blüdhaven already. Red Hood is following them to make sure they are safe, Batgirl and Spoiler are covering Gotham"

Nightwing nodded and his eyes fell on Robin "Shacked up from the state you're in but other wise fine, he was scared you wouldn't make it" Batman placed Robin on the bed when Dick moved his arm a bit and wound it around his little brother.

"Sorry I scared everyone"

Batman smiled a little "And I'm sorry if I seem to overprotective"

"You're our dad, it's your job" Bruce snorted at that and ran his now glove free hand over his son's hair.

"Got a point there"

* * *

 **shorter then i wanted but oh well :) it's a chapter  
**


	117. Chapter 117: Birthday Robin

**Bat Fic  
**

 **Jason and Stephanie I am so sorry i forgot your birthdays! T.T (Stephanie is born August 11th) and Jason's were yesterday (august 16th)  
**

 **i'm born August 18th x3 i'm a day (younger?) after Jason!**

 **i know this didn't happen but...can you blame me for doing this? ;)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 117: Birthday Robin~**

Jason had lived in the manor for about 4 months and when his birthday rolled around he was blushing red almost day. At school he had gotten small gifts and one of the givers had been smart and brought a very big bag where Jason could have his gifts (Which Alfred picked up during lunch because Jason had forgot his lunch bag when Bruce drove him to school).

At home Alfred had made a cake and Tim for next door had handed him a clip book and Jason convinced the boy to stay over.

The best thing of the evening had been Richard's arrival.

The acrobat had barely gotten through the door before his little fan club had tackled him outside again, he had just laughed and carried them back in and picked up the box and the bag he had dropped before gone flying.

Tim got a super camera which had him blushing and crying with joy and Jason was given the large white box, which had everyone eager.

"It's okay Jay" Dick smiled "Open it" Jason undid the ribbon and slowly opened the lid "Jason open it already" Bruce said and Tim giggled.

Jason smiled and opened the little a little faster, before his smile disappeared, his eyes nearly shot out of his skull and he flung the lid away "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He screamed at Dick who was laughing and nodded. Jason looked between the man and the box before picking up the red vest with an **_R_** on the left side of the chest.

Tim cheered and clapped his hands while Alfred and Bruce were gaping in shock while Jason flew across the room and into Dick's arms before running off to try it.

"Can't be a boy wonder forever" Dick said and kept snuggling with Tim.

* * *

 **super short but i really didn't know what to wrote for Stephanie's part :3**


	118. Chapter 118: Sappy Brother Love

**Bat Fic  
**

 **hehe x3  
**

 **get ready! i am going to kill you all!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 118: Sappy Brother Love~**

"Alfred where are the boys?" Bruce asked.

"I think they managed to kill each other"

Bruce spit out his coffee and the girls flat out lost it "They are out on the grounds Sir, you take me jokes to seriously" Alfred grinned and left the room after making sure the girls were fine. Bruce rubbed a hand over his face "What good is it to patch me up if he's just gonna give me heart attacks?"

He knew he'd get no reply from his laughter dying daughters.

* * *

Dick leaned against the tree trunk and smiled when Jason head landed on his shoulder, Tim was snuggled against Jason and Damian was leaning against Dick.

It was one of those days when the boys didn't try to kill one another and Dick didn't have to play referee, all four were snoozing under the pink cherry being as close to their older brother as they could be. Damian blushed when he felt Dick look at him.

"Dick, please stop looking"

Tim looked at them both and Jason's eyebrows moved but he didn't open his eyes.

"Why?" Dick mumbled above them and Damian grinned.

"I don't wanna drown by looking at your eyes"

Dick's jaw fell and Tim started laughing like crazy while Jason finally woke up and looked at Damian "Did I just hear a sappy line from you?" Damian was blushing but he made no objections which made Jason laugh too "You did! Fuck Dick you finally tamed him! No more assassin crap!"

"You can't deny it!" Damian sat up to look at them and Tim snorted behind his hand "He has a point!"

Dick glared at him "You too?!" Tim looked at him upside down with a grin "I swear Bruce would agree!"

"Don't you dare involve him in this"

"Involve in what?"

Dick groaned as the boys laughed "If it's possible to drown just by looking into Dick's eyes" Bruce quirked a brow at them "Don't be silly Tim"

"Thank you-" Dick cheered.

"You do however get blind if you look at Dick when he smiles"

"-Aaaand I hate you Bruce" Tim and Jason were beyond saving at this point while Damian grinned "So you can drown by looking into his eyes and go blind when he smiles?" He looked at Bruce and Dick hung his head in defeat.

Bruce grinned himself seeing how it all tortured Dick. "Exactly" He said.

"If Alfred is roped into this I swear-"

"Not a bad idea"

"DAMIAN!"

* * *

 **xD i love torturing Dick that doesn't involve him ending up in the ground.  
**


	119. Chapter 119: Baby Robin! IV

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay i think this is nr 4 in the mini series...but i don't know if the others are on YJ or Bat...  
**

 **oh well xDD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 119: Baby Robin IV~**

"Alfred! Turn on that radar you have and help me find the little rascal! I place him on the floor for 3 seconds and he's already gone!" Bruce called out after been looking himself for 5 minuets and Alfred came in looking amused "Is that so Master Bruce?"

"Yes and he doesn't even giggle!"

"Bo!"

"AAH!" Bruce and looked around to find Dick on the couch...That same couch he had passed 6 times already!

Alfred was leaning against the wall laughing while Bruce gaped at the toddler before he hung his head "How long have you been there?" Dick just giggled and climbed down from the couch and was about to bolt out of the door when Bruce caught him and lifted him up "Oh no you don't!" He growled and tickled the boy lightly "You are coming with me and you will not escape this time!" He went to his study and Dick giggled again.

"I'm gonna be sneaky like Batman"

Bruce stopped and glanced at him for a moment until Dick look really confused "What?"

"Batman?"

"Yup!"

Bruce thought for a second before headed towards the grandfather clock and adjusted the clock hands, Dick jumped a little when the clock slid to the side and Bruce made his way down the stairs. He felt Dick press closer and closer to Bruce "I wanted to wait a few years before showing but since you've been popping up out nowhere for weeks now I guess an early start can't hurt" He said as he turned on the lights and chuckled when Dick's jaw fell "You can either start now...Or when you're a little older, personally I would have let you out when you're 9 or 10. If Alfred gets his way- Never"

Dick glanced around some more before looking at Bruce "How long have you been...Batman?" Bruce did the math in his head "I think maybe 6 or 7 years now, you came here when you were just 3 months old" He said and rubbed their noses together making Dick giggle "But the choice is yours and now you know why I'm not around much...Do not tell anyone-"

"I won't!...But do I really have to wait 3 or 4 years?"

"Well I can't say that Commissioner Gordon will like the idea much" Bruce said as he sat down in the chair by the computer with Dick in his lap and pulled up files he had been working on earlier "But training in the cave won't hurt til you're ready to head out there and-"

"Docks"

Bruce blinked "What?" Dick pointed at the file on the screen "The hideout is at the docks, near those cranes. Since they are so loud when used now one will hear anything from the warehouse" Bruce gaped at the screen because he had been stuck on that riddle for over 5 days now, Dick had barely seen it for a minuet and he figured it out already?!

A 6 year old figured something a crime fighter who had done this for 6-7 years couldn't?!

"I don't care what Alfred says, when I get back- that energy of yours better not have an end!"

Dick hummed in thought for a moment "Acrobatics? I could try nab some more cookies!"

"...How long have you done that?"

"3 months now, Alfred still hasn't figured out"

Bruce shook his head as he stood up and placed Dick in the chair "I'm getting the feeling this is going to be some interesting training years"

Dick just grinned.

* * *

 **there we go ^-^**

 **not as long as the others but still a chapter**


	120. Chapter 120: Cuddles All Around

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay you guys worry me xD  
**

 **tiny Tim and Dick can't get enough of that  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 120: Cuddles All Around~**

The one thing Dick loved about his siblings was their tiny sizes, because he could nab them quickly and everyone left would wonder who blasted past. In Wayne Manor no one really had to wonder.

Bruce was sitting in the armchair reading when a squeak was heard and the couch was empty and a small shriek came, followed by a laughter that made Bruce smile a little.

"Dick, don't crush Tim" He called and Dick walked in with Tim on his back, the boy's cheeks were red but he was smiling bigger then ever and Dick had a cheeky grin on his face as he sat down and Tim got off "He likes it and I love doing that to them"

"Till they get older" Bruce remarked.

"That's why I do it as often as I can!" Dick said and ruffled Tim's hair and Tim changed position so he was laying on his back resting his head on Dick's thigh and kept color in his book while Dick gently ran his fingers through Tim's hair, Bruce placed his bookmarker and closed the book "Weren't you working this week?"

Dick nodded "I was planning to but I was told that my schedule had changed so that the last week of the month I'm off duty, so I decided to come home for that week. Why? Tired of me already?" He smiled and Tim giggled "You're not around much so it's the opposite really"

Bruce nodded in agreement and got up from the armchair to sit beside Dick "Tim's right, you're gone to often. But it's good to see that you are doing alright" Dick leaned so that he was resting against Bruce and the older man rested his cheek against the black locks.

"We missed you" Tim mumbled and Dick flickered his little brother's nose and Bruce wound an arm around Dick's shoulders "Very" He agreed and Dick smiled.

"I'll try come home more often" He promised "Anything interesting happen in Gotham?" "Not really" Bruce mumbled and Tim jawed "Too quiet, Jason will have a field day when you're here which means chaos will erupt tonight"

* * *

"SWEET CHAOS!" Robin shouted as he, Batman and Nightwing swung between buildings and they saw a group of thugs run from small store door, still holding the crowbar and yelling, which made Nightwing laugh his creepy laugh and the street cleared.

Batman quirked a brow under the cowl at the two "That's new" He commented and Robin jumped around his brother "You are not leaving Gotham! When you leave nothing happens! When you're here-"

"Big bad guy down below" Nightwing said and a yellow streak shot past him with an almost identical creepy laugh and Nightwing tilted his head "That bad huh?" As the thug tried to catch Robin but the kid knocked him out first and zip tied him"

"Yup" Batman said crossed his arms under the cape "Told you things were quiet until you arrive"

"I didn't know it was that bad!" Nightwing chuckled and caught Robin as the boy flew up and landed in his arms "If you hadn't been trained to escape everything I would have chained you down to keep you here!" He growl as he pressed their noses together and Nightwing grinned "Good luck with that! Some thugs tried with cement and I have escaped that!"

Robin blinked and a small voice came over the comms _"You are scarier then Batman"_

"We are his kids" Nightwing shrugged and Batman glared at him with a small smile as he looked down "Anything happening?"

 _"Not really...Are you coming home early?"_

There was a loud explosion at the harbor district and Nightwing sighed "Hold that thought baby bird, trouble just arrived" They froze when they heard a crazy laughter and Batman pointed at the Batplane going out of camouflage above them "Robin, in and no argue. Aerial support, Nightwing and I will deal with that bastard"

"Ohh you cursed!"

"You're not that much better yourself you little sea sailor" Nightwing laughed and ruffled Robin's hair and Robin disappeared into the plane, Nightwing and Batman prepared their grappling hooks "Heads up, one of us might get injured and I get the feeling it will be me" Nightwing said in the comms.

 _¤If that happens don't hold me back from killing that damn clown¤_

"Get in line" Batman said and looked at his eldest "And don't even say that out loud" Nightwing nodded and they swung off.

Joker was standing outside a warehouse watching his minions load a truck and called out orders, when one of them cried out about Batman he turned and got Nightwing's feet in his white painted face and the acrobat used the clown as a spring board and launched over to the minions and started taking them out 2 or 3 at a time.

Batman smiled a little and picked up the dazed clown "If you didn't get the memo Joker" He said "The 1st Robin is back in town"

"I hate that kid" Joker muttered and couldn't even see straight.

Batman couldn't make up his mind if he should tie the clown up or smack him, Nightwing appeared and gave the clown a low charge that knocked him out "To humane but better then an iron fist" He shrugged and Batman tied him up "It doesn't go this fast to take him down..." Batman remarked and the comms came on again.

 _¤That was fucking awesome!¤_

 _"Okay I see no more chaos in the city! So get back home!"_

"Why?" Nightwing smiled, he thought he knew what his little brother wanted.

 _"I wanna cuddle and you have a lot to make up for it!"_

 _¤And teach me acrobatics! Not going so well with a one ton bat on two legs!"_

Batman's jaw actually fell and Nightwing lost it but he slapped a hand over his mouth as their father tried to get himself together "What? Robins caught your tongue Dad?" Now even Jason and Tim laughed.

* * *

Tim attached himself to Dick the second the elder had put on his shirt and he chuckled "Okay okay! I am going to cuddle you till you call me annoying" He said and Tim giggled "Nope, missed you to much!"

Dick sighed and walked up to Bruce "I'm going to get this little koala to bed, and where is Jason?"

Bruce jabbed a thumb towards another large chair and Dick found Jason asleep in it "Figures" He mumbled as he picked the 13 year old up "They don't really have your unlimited energy"

"Meh, just overload them on sugar and not even Barry will catch them" Bruce smiled again and closed the file as he finished it "Now that I think about it" He rubbed his eyes "I think I'll go to bed too" Dick smiled and led them all to the manor Bruce disappeared into his room and Dick into his, dumping both his brothers on the bed and went to close his door.

Dick laid in the middle and instantly had both of them resting their heads on either his chest or shoulder.

 _*Let the cuddling begin*_ Dick thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **there we go xD somehow Jason and Bruce sneaked in.  
**


	121. Chapter 121: Always There

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i don't know if i've already done this one xD I hope not  
**

 **oh what was that satellite called again? Somnus?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 121: Always There~**

Jon and Damian had been inseparable since the moment they laid eyes on each other that morning and their families had so far not told them to break it up. They mostly left the boys alone playing with the dogs until Jon tossed the ball to far and Krypto took his time to come back, Jason had been watching them from the window smoking and before anyone in the room could blink he had shot out and was running towards them with another ball in his fist.

He gave a loud whistle and showed them "Uh Jon I don't think you'll see that ball again so use this one!"

Damian watched him before shrugging "Todd has a point Kent, you did toss it a bit to hard" Jon rubbed his neck with a sheepish grin "Right...Still working on that"

"You threw it to far didn't you?" Conner and Tim came over and Jon looked towards the trees and shrugged "I'll go get it" Conner sighed and flew off while Jason tossed the new ball and both dogs shot away, running and flying with both small boys after. Tim walked up to his brother and watched the two before speaking "Can Jon hear us?" "Hasn't learned that yet from what I understand, or multitask, why?" Conner mumbled as he picked up grass straws from the ball he had retrieved.

Jason looked towards the trees "How close was it?"

"Just in front of it" Conner lightly tossed it to Jason who caught it without looking and Tim blinked "Close where?" He asked and Jason checked quickly before hand signing ' _Dick's grave'._ Tim's eyes dulled a bit and glanced at Jon and Damian "They don't know?"

"No and Clark would rather it stayed that way, when it comes to kid heroes it's best to kept shut about it-"

"Unless someone quacks and all holy hell breaks loose, because those two loved him way to much"

Conner snorted "Dude the way they loved him kinda rivaled their sizes! And one of them has powers!"

"Uh...Damian does too now, thanks to that freaky shard Bruce shoved into Damian to get him back"

"Shard? From where?"

"Apokolips"

"...He literally goes to hell doesn't he?"

"Yep" Jason lit a new cigarette "So why is _he_ still in the ground?" Conner jerked a thumb over his shoulder and both Wayne looked at each other "It hurts but- He wouldn't have wanted that"

Conner nodded and looked towards the two boys, fearing and wondering about their reactions.

* * *

"Come on Robin! It can't be that bad and no one will know about it!"

Jon was unsure and Robin was tightening his crossed arms over his chest "Most of the tech is connected to the Batcave...Batman would instantly know if someone was hacking into the Watchtower-"

"Hey! We're kids! We're allowed a little trouble! And I have a humongous good reason!"

"Oh?"

"Find out what happened to Nightwing, because no matter who I ask no one will tell what happened after Crime Syndicate thing! And that was 7 months ago! Not a sight of Nightwing" Robin frowned now and Jon looked at him "Hey there's no memorial in the Batcave is there?"

"Not that I know of...I haven't really thought about it"

On Robin's other side, Maya (Nobody) swung her legs a little before going still "Could it be that he's on an off world mission or just busy in Blüdhaven? It has happen that he's to busy right?"

"Briefly...Unless someone asks him to visit" Robin now moved towards the console and started hacking, his curiosity about his oldest brother's absence now on overdrive. He found a hidden file and the kid heroes all gaped in horror as the clip played Nightwing being unmasked by SuperWoman, tortured by Owlman and Ultraman, placed into a fricking bomb by Grit, found by Batman, Catwoman, Luthor and Bizarro but as Luthor and Batman got him out his limp body fell into Batman's arms and the man stilled, saying something before lowering and shook Nightwing lightly.

His head lulled back showing dull eyes, a blood trail from nose and mouth, bruised face and split lip.

Robin closed the file and sank on his knees.

Nightwing was dead.

* * *

5 more months pass before things changes.

The Kent's arrive to Wayne Manor and Jon instantly latches onto Damian "Do you still have your powers?!"

"Uh...They hare weakening but- yes?" Jon drags him out with their families following and wondering what the hell is going on. "Okay, close your eyes and focus on all the voices and heart beats...And try to find the exact _one_ "

Damian sighs but closes his eyes, frowning a few times as he listened.

 _'-Know what you're talking about'_

 _'-Right there! I-'_

Damian heard few more voices until-

 _'You're an idiot Dick Grayson'_

 _'Thanks, now how many times in the_ past hour _have you called me that?!'_

 _'Not enough'_

 _'You know for some reason my last partner was more likable then you'_

 _'They one dressing like a bat?'_

 _'No the one running around with my first hero name and-'_

Damian's eyes flew open and Jon was grinning now "You heard him too didn't you?!" He asked but Damian couldn't make a sound, just looking around before disappearing and then Jon was gone too after a stop light colored blur nabbed him, both boys ignoring the calls of their families.

It took some time before they found him again but this time he was alone, sitting on a few stairs with his elbows resting on his knees, fingers intertwined and resting his forehead on his hands. He was dressed in sneakers, green cargo pants, a two gray toned t-shirt with a blue line, his escrima sticks resting on his back in a harness. There was a blue G symbol on the front of the harness.

The man lifted his head and they heard his whispered ' _I miss you Damian'_ before he yelped as both boys grabbed him and they flew upwards to a spot where no one would interrupt them and they got a good look at each other, Dick fell on his knees in shock and Damian removed his mask while Jon stood back a little.

"Damian?" Dick mumbled after his hands had lightly squeezed the still round cheeks and Damian let out a shaky sob before falling into Dick's arms and cried into Dick's chest, Dick folding himself so that Damian was barely visible and looked at Jon, mouthing a thank you before nodding his head in no specific direction but Jon understood that he should return home.

Two hours later the two brothers found themselves in a Café quietly talking beside each other when a dark woman sat in front of them "Helena" Dick said and ran his fingers through Damian's hair, leaning against the wall of their booth and Damian lazily almost laying against his brother.

Helena watched them for a minuets before nodding "Have you thought anymore about Somnus? Spyral is dissolved, Tiger has returned to Checkmate, I know where I'm going after this meeting, the school is being repaired and awaiting new teachers and you are not being let out of sight again. All that's needed is to erase the worlds memory of you" Dick nodded and looked down at Damian.

"Well I did promise to Always be there to help my family and for about a year I've been a liar...Was I really dead?"

"For 5 months, your body was starting to decay when it was retrieved" Damian shuddered and Dick robbed his shoulder "We might cross paths again" Helena said and stood up, leaving a large envelope on the table "There's money and plane tickets here and a car outside with your bag" Damian didn't bother telling her that he had come here by using his powers, he was still exhausted from his crying.

* * *

They spent the night at a hotel and Damian snatched a t-shirt from Dick's bag and crawled into Dick's bed, waiting for the man to get out of the bathroom "I guess I could get a few cuddles before people start yelling and threatening physical harm on me" Dick chuckled as he turned off all the lights and crawled under the comforter himself and Damian plastered himself against the man.

"I know I said I'd always be there-"

Damian just sighed and buried his nose deeper into Dick's chest "You're here now"

* * *

 **i'm alive! xD just super slow...and i have to fix misspellings in some chapters xD**


	122. Chapter 122: No Marriage In This Family

**Bat Fic  
**

 **hehe x) i just looooove making you guys laugh like hell  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 122: No Marriage In This Family~**

"What I don't understand Bruce is why you haven't married yet?"

Dick almost choke on his champagne and Bruce briefly checked if his eldest son was okay before answering "Would you believe me if I said I'm not ready to be held by a leach?"

Their group laughed before they separated and Bruce turned to Dick "You okay?" "Yeah, that was just not expected" Dick snorted as they walked out for some air "Why didn't you go with possessive kids?"

"Do you?"

"Normally when that question comes up at least one of them is standing right there and I have to catch them before there's blood"

"In short, it's usually Damian"

"You said it yourself: It's a hell to separate us two"

They small talked some more before another party member found them "Mr Wayne! I thought I heard you'd be here! Am I interrupting?" Bruce turned but Dick stayed leaning against the railing, looking out over the garden "Just catching up with my eldest son"

"I see, about?"

Dick hung his head for a second before straightening "Police work, failed relationships, list goes on! Thank god I signed for 'Not get married'!" Now it was Bruce's turn to almost choke on his drink and other man laughed "That's to bad because I just heard someone wanting to snatch you, permission or not" Dick was thankful none of the kids were here right now or things would get ugly.

"They can try but I'd rather stay as I am on the heartbreaker level"

"Like Bruce here?"

Dick snorted while Bruce gave a mild bat-glare.

* * *

Damian tilted his head hearing the front door close and caught half of a conversation.

"-be stuck here playing referee to these rascals then stuck with a time bomb. And no I'm not taking that back Alfred! Barbara might have been a candidate because we've known her for years and Damian might have gone with it"

"And me?"

"You're stuck with Selina" Was a cheeky reply before it tuned to laughter and Damian finally jumped out of the couch and into the foyer "What are you talking about?"

Dick smiled at him "Some at the party talked about marriage and single people and I was dragged into at least 3 of them, but each time I said that I was a cop and that marriage wouldn't last long"

"And Father?" Damian blinked when Dick started laughing and Bruce rolled his eyes "I'm busy as it is Damian" He said and gently ran a hand over Damian's head as he walked past but Dick picked the kid up "And you wouldn't get rid of me that easily"

* * *

Dick was sure things would go to high heaven when his family found out about this, and he was pretty sure Alfred was behind the call too.

First to blast through the door was Jason and Damian but the guards quickly caught them before Jason's hands could reach the girl, next was Tim, Stephanie and Cass. Alfred just watched from behind Dick's chair and Dick didn't move a finger.

"Get them out of here so we can finish this!" The girl's father ordered and the men turned only to face Bruce himself and the temperature dropped instantly "Bruce! About time! We-"

"Drop my kids, leave my eldest alone and get the hell out of my house" Dick should be surprised that those three orders were carried out so fast...But he wasn't really. Damian was dropped and instantly ran to Dick who picked him up and set him in his lap as the guards left the room. The girl and her father remained however.

Her hands tighten to fists "You can't always stay unmarried"

"To bad no one wants a circus freak" Dick replied with a smirk and both blinked, let the words sink in and stormed up "He has a point there honey! Let's go!" The doors slammed shut and they waited for a minuet before a rolled magazine appeared in Alfred's hand and swung it at the back of Dick's head.

Hard.

Bruce cringed in sympathy while the kids snorted, Dick rubbed the sore spot and leaned his head back to look at the butler "What? I got them out at least before the place looked like a war zone! You're the one who called them!" "I did but I also remember that you and that insult was forbidden within this estate"

"More like the whole city" Dick mumbled and was hit again.

"So what did that bitch want? And no I'm not sorry Al" Jason said as Alfred glared at him for cursing.

* * *

Next time it happened Dick was sitting on the couch with Damian laying on top of him playing a Playstation game called Flower, Bruce hated interrupting those times but had no choice right now.

"Here he is. Richard? Do you have a moment?"

"If it's W-E sure, if it's another marriage crap thing then no" Came the reply as the group came into view "Especially when they look like spoiled brats who won't accept a no" Damian hid his face in Dick's neck trying to hold in the laughter and Bruce had to bit the inside of his cheek.

Dick was about to continue when the girl sniffed "And what makes you so special?"

"Circus" And Damian almost fell off when the girl's jaw dropped, her face turned red and she stormed out, screaming for her stunned father to follow. Bruce heard the door slam shut "That's it! I'm hacking into that file and write up your origin! I'm not sure who's closest to lose it?"

"All of us" Dick said and pressed resume "By the way Bruce- This game kinda reflects Damian and you, dark and gloomy until- Bam!" Dick finished the area and the camera zoomed out to show the whole area being colored and he moved onto the next, Bruce smiled and ruffled Dick's hair "I hate it when you're right about that"

"And yet you do what you can to keep me to yourself"

Bruce had a predatory grin that the boys couldn't see and laughed when a pillow hit is head "And that's not what I meant you bastard!"

"Really? I thought you did"

"Bruce!...Who's side are you one you little rascal?!" Soon Damian was screaming of laughter as Dick tickled him merciless.

* * *

 **this one ran away from me xD  
**

 **as did 2 others -.-**


	123. Chapter 123: All In The Past IV

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay let's see if i remember where i wanted to go with this one  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 123: All In The Past IV~**

After their hug session, Dick excused himself and went upstairs to his room. He closed the door and locked it, no need for anyone to walk. Walking over to the windows, he closed all the curtains, insuring total darkness because of the special made curtains hanging in every Bat's room. He took out his phone and put on a playlist with the piano versions of his favorite music, hoping to calm the forming headache. He could feel some phantom pain all over his body, the memories of what happened all coming back.

Why would no one understand?

Sure Dick had told for years that he didn't want to become Batman but after seeing the devastation caused by the bat's disappearance he gathered the few allies he had had and took up the cowl, scaring thugs and people alike about the Robin's being born and breed for it.

At first Damian had been pissed about it but after a while he mellowed and admitted that Dick's actions had made him earn the cowl, even from a young age.

Even if Bruce had told them never to pick up the cowl, it was needed and soon chaos had been quelled and it was decided that if Bruce never came back, then Nightwing was an open ID if needed.

Now Bruce was back and Dick left with a new choice...

Wether to go on as Batman...

Or pick up Nightwing again.

Before Dick made his choice he had a few people to ask, and he had sent text and e-mails to them not long ago.

Tim hadn't cared either way so long as Dick remained in Gotham, same with Cass. Stephanie had been hard core on Batman, Damian would throw a tantrum either way. Jason had still not answered.

His friends were-

Dick opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and found Jason sitting there and Dick slowly sat up, pausing his music and removed the earplugs, waiting for the younger man to begin.

Jason sighed and waved his own phone "Batman" He said "Nightwing is to happy-go-luck and you're not really the same bird anymore. And how can we pass on a opportunity to make people think Batman can duplicate?" Dick smiled a little before nodding "I'll think about it"

"Come on, it's dinner and you look like you could use some family chaos"

* * *

The sound of a speedster was the first warning Dick had before he was found.

"You're still wearing that thing?!"

"I don't see you back in yellow and red West" Damian snorted at his brother's remark and peaked out form the cape, making Wally groan "And the Demon Brat is here as well"

Dick growled before holding _his_ little Robin tighter "If you have a problem with it then leave"

"Think I will" And then he was gone but they weren't alone for long. "Told you he should be punched" Tempest growled as Troia landed with a bag filled with food and drinks "Get in line Garth" Troia said before hugging the Bat "We brought truce! And dessert"

Robin poked out again making Donna smile "I think you're allowed a patrol treat Robin" He blushed as he made small grabbing motions towards the mini pizza and shared it with Dick while Garth and Donna had their own "So about your choice- I think you should stay as Batman" Garth said.

"Agree, and it brings some peace for you both, one handling the city and the other with world crisis" Donna winked and Robin hid his blushing face in the cape again and Dick rested his chin on Damian's head "So 7 people wants me to remain as Batman, one is on a 50-50 scale and the rest flat out hates me"

"Strong word...More like dislikes that you're becoming him more and more"

Dick sighed as he reached for the puddings and grinned as he found Damian again "I allowed the pizza in there but not this, beak out here little bird" His two friends laughed as Damian finally showed and took his dessert "And can you blame me? B raised me after all so it's a bit hard not to pick up a few traits"

"The voice"

"The glare"

"Stubbornness"

"Detective skills"

"Scare the shit out of people"

"Secretly a mind reader"

"Can make the temperature in a room match North pole"

"Be all over the place"

"Inhuman strength"

"And-"

"Okay enough!" Dick laughed at them when they started to get out of breath counting. "So I am as bad as him, but I'm not the only one!" Donna and Garth looked at each other before they started laughing and Dick pointed at Damian "There a mini him right here!"

But they didn't listen and Dick gave up, but it felt good knowing that some of his friends were still on his side.

* * *

"Some more healthy patrol snack then mini pizzas?" Alfred smiled at Garth and Donna's guilty smiles. Dick picked up a sandwich while walking past him towards Bruce "Still 50-50?"

"I heard the suggestion and it might not be a bad idea after all, just don't yell at me for hitting someone in the League"

Dick snorted "Please don't prove their suspicion" He jerked a thumb at his friends "What that you and I can crack a wall without breaking our hands?" Bruce asked and smiled when Dick lightly hit him on the shoulder, finished his sandwich and went to the changing rooms "And shouldn't you two head back?" Bruce asked the other two Titan founders who blinked before they used the zeta tube.

Bruce worked some more in the cave before making his way to the Watchtower and the meeting.

They covered most of the usual basic until they reached any side notes that needed to be discussed and it seemed that the top one on that list was Nightwing.

"We've both agree to share the name but I will be now a full time League member while he covers Gotham, but I will patrol it and make sure there's no other bat kid funeral. Any arguments?"

Most seemed to have an argument but wisely shut up and Superman was looking at him a few times before nodding "Alright, if it's a decision you both agree on and no one seems to object to it then we will accept it as well-"

"And yet you all hate him and are to cowardly to fix it"

"What? We all-"

Batman flew up and grabbed the front of Superman's suit "MY SON SELF-HARMED HIMSELF BECAUSE EVERYONE HE TRUST TURNED THEIR BACKS ON HIM!" He roared and left everyone gaping and in shock as Batman pushed Superman back in the chair and stormed out.

He should have know Dick would be watching it all from the Batcomputer as he got back "That's one way of telling them" He commented and closed the feed down before bringing up a few case files "But later one that- Jason found something here that we both missed"

Bruce back the cowl and was silently thankful he would have something to distract himself for a few hours.

* * *

3 weeks passed before everyone who Dick trusted tried to apologize but each time a batkid was there and made things worse and so nothing was fixed. But slowly Dick dropped hints that he trusted that person again and soon things back to normal.

Only Gotham had two Batmans to be scared off, the second much scarier then the first, much to the batkids amusement.

* * *

 **there we go, this chapter has been on hold for...I don't even remember xDD but at least the final part is up!  
**


	124. Chapter 124: Fire IV - Aftermath

**Bat Fic  
**

 **at first I didn't really have a reason for Dick's behavior bt as more people started asking I thought more and more about it...  
**

 **so i either had to go with Blockbuster, and civilian reason or a bit of both...we'll see how this goes.**

 **this takes place after part 3 (i'm reading the other parts at the same time to get in the flow of things)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 124: Fire IV - Aftermath~**

Dick breathed in deeply and stretched his arms "I'm starting to feel alive again" He said as Bruce walked up to him. After been locked up for 2 weeks and 5 days they either had to let Dick out or drug hi before he flat out jumped out form the balcony.

"Good, because you have been looking horrible" Bruce smirked.

"I'll pretend that was the wind" Dick grumbled at him and they kept walking around the grounds until Dick sat down by one of the smaller ponds on a flat rock that was sort of like a bench and watched the bird having their bath, mostly there were Robins having a water war with each other.

"You and the kids in bird form" Bruce said and just then a bat flew out, squeaked something and the robins flew away, the smaller was hiding until the bat found it. "Uh...Make that our family in a animal form" Dick laughed at the similarity and Bruce chuckled as he warped an arm around Dick and pulled him in a side hug.

After a while it started to get dark and they thought of heading inside "Dick...Before the fire...Why-" Dick didn't say anything at first but he slowly turned his head towards Bruce "I honestly don't remember...Either it was Blockbuster or it was a civilian problem- It could have been both and the pressure was getting to me...I'm sorry if I-"

"No...It was just unusual that you be so...Angry while at home and you kept mostly to yourself, you wouldn't even be with Damian and he came to me the second after you told him you wanted to be left alone" Dick smiled sadly and stood up.

"Well what ever it was I don't remember and I don't think I want to either...Can we forget about it? And forget that I ever died?"

Bruce stood up as well "That last part will be very hard to forget" Frankly Bruce had had those kind of nightmares ever since Two-Face almost killed Dick, he had J'onn reach into that memory and show the other Batkids, sure it scared them to death but it helped prove Bruce's point. "I...Had J'onn show the memory of Two-Face almost...Kill you, showed it to the others"

Dick spun around "You what?!"

"They didn't want to believe the rumors! Jason thought his experience was much worse!" Bruce defended, not wanting to get into a fight so soon. Dick ran his hands through his hair and paced around "And their reactions?!"

"They kept it to themselves and when ever you are kidnapped-"

Dick nodded "They lose all known control, that explains the extra brutality on those guys" The last time Dick had been kidnapped as Richard Wayne his siblings had crashed through the windows and almost broken all 206 bones those kidnappers had.

Bruce walked up to him "Let's go back, it's getting colder"

"Do I have to stay in?"

"Anything patrol related you gonna have to take up with Alfred and Leslie chum" Bruce held his hands up in defeat "I can't win against either of them even if I tried!" Dick laughed as he ran after and clung to one of Bruce's arms.

What ever had trouble Dick before the explosion that killed him didn't seem to trouble him anymore.

* * *

 **double update!  
**

 **...**

 **actually make that triple xD**


	125. Chapter 125: Wings

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i'm on a writer spree xD but you guys are happy**

 **and if you have seen a harpy before Dick is kinda based on that...kinda.**

 **EDIT: whoops! no you did not miss a chapter! xD i'm the one who was dizzy! this is chapter 125! it's corrected now!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 125: Wings~**

Dick locked his door and checked everything before taking off his shirt and slowly changed form, ruffling the feathers that appeared under his arms, long tail feathers appeared just by the waistband of his pants, over his arms, chest and back like his Nightwing symbol and tiny feathers appeared just on and under his ears.

He had always been afraid to tell his family about this form, thinking they would either shun him or...Anything really.

He hadn't even told Bruce and he was sure his parents hadn't known about it, but the feathers started appearing when Dick was 10 and after a run in with a scientist who had only locked him in a cell to keep him from ruining anything, nothing had been injected then...So the only solution he could come up with was that this was genetic.

Once all feathers were untangled and clean he opened the balcony doors and stood there for a moment, looking over the grounds and let the feathers breath a little.

A round of knocks startled him and while heading for the door he changed form again, hiding the feathers and did an extra check in the mirror before opening the door and found Damian there and Jason coming out of Bruce's room with a ring filled with keys to every door in the manor "What the hell Dick?! You never lock the door and we've been shouting for the past 5 minuets!" Jason asked once he saw Dick.

"I was-"

"What's going on?"

All three jumped and found Bruce standing there with a slightly flushed Tim behind him, obviously Tim had run to get Bruce while Jason went for the keys instead of breaking down the door, Dick looked at them all trying to come up with a good explanation "Just...Thought of...Those lost officers in Blüdhaven, I told you about it right?" The boys looked slightly guilty and Bruce nodded in understanding "Okay but...Don't lock your door, okay?"

Dick nodded and once they were half way down the hall he closed his door and went back out on the balcony.

* * *

Carefully planning when to have his feather stretching, he decided to have them on his nights off, which he tried to have often without drawing attention and not use any excuses.

"There is that cold going around" He said once and Bruce had pointed to the stairs instantly "Bed, don't even think about acrobating around the city" The few times that had happened Dick had scared Bruce half to death, the one time it happened with Damian he had been so near panic Jason had to sedate the kid.

Dick changed form and this time he actually took off from his balcony and flew around the estate, even outside it's borders and just glided around, laughing when some of the cave's bat joined him in a small black cloud. Some baby bats were cheeky enough to hitch a ride on him "You're having fun aren't you?" He asked one that looked at him upside down from his head, the bat squeaked before crawling back and hid in his black hair.

"And Clark calls us cheeky" Dick humphed as he flew around a bit more, doing tricks, dropping into a dive before folding his arms out and the wind shot him up again before he headed back to the manor. He landed on the balcony and looked over the garden while cracking his fingers, not noticing that someone had seen him land there from his room and quietly ran off.

* * *

Dick made his way down and met Alfred by the foot of the stairs "Oh no, what happened this time? Bruce got a scratch and the boys are fighting about who's fault it was and the girls are trying to calm them?" Dick ran his hand through his bed hair making it stand up all over the place even more and Alfred did smile a bit "That is usually the case isn't it?"

"'Usually'?" Dick repeated, now crossing his arms.

"My mistake; that is always the case"

Dick sighed before making his way to the dining room and sure enough he could see the bandages from under the t-shirt Bruce was wearing "I take it they are fighting each other on fumes and most of the rage for your injury was directed on the moron hurting you" Dick said as he entered and everyone shut up at the sight of him "Come on I'm not that bad?...Alfred?" The butler shook his head.

"No it's not about that but it is about you"

Dick quirked a brow until Bruce sighed, closed the file he was holding and threw it across the table to the end where Dick was standing "Explain"

Yikes.

Dick blinked until he picked up the file and instantly his heart stopped...

The file had pictures about him in wing form, either flying or standing on the balcony.

And Dick saw that the french doors to the garden from the dining room was open. Taking advantage of his near inhuman speed he dropped the file, ran to the doors and changed form, lifting just as Jason was about to grab his ankle and took off as high and fast as he could, skillfully avoiding the tranquilizers fired at him.

Dick cursed on his carelessness as those pictures seemed to be from last night's flight and someone must have been in his room or seen him take off...Either way his secret was out.

He flew far to a secluded forest community. It was peaceful, nice view, people were nice and it had shops, repair shop, bars and restaurants. The houses were nice, modern but still had a forest feeling to it and they weren't that expensive. Dick had pursed a safe house in this area and this is were he landed after making sure no one was looking.

He found the key in it hiding place and let himself in from the back and headed to the bed room and changed out of his sweats to jeans and t-shirt he found his extra phone with a number nobody knew about, another wallet (when he reached age 23 Lucius gave him access to the trust fund set up by his parents and Dick used that fund for just these occasions, having a few accounts ready if he had to flee) and looked around to see what he needed from the grocery store as he had taken off without even eating.

But knowing Bruce Dick knew he would be found soon.

* * *

Thankful that his kids didn't know about the mirco-trackers hidden under their skins Bruce easily found Dick and followed, surprised that Dick had flown so far from the city so Bruce packed a duffel bag and set off without telling anyone. It was nightfall when he reached the safehouse where Dick's tracker came from and felt the handle, finding the door unlocked and went inside carefully.

He could see that the back doors were open and Dick was sitting on the railing, the house was a bit away from others so no one saw Dick's other form "These appeared when I was 10, way before that scientist caught me. It could be genetic but I don't think my parents knew, I never told _anyone_ "

Bruce nodded quietly as he set the duffel bag on the couch and studied the feathers running like a V over Dick's back "Kinda ironic that it resembles your Nightwing insignia" Dick smiled a little "I know, I notice it too as I grew older so it kinda stuck when I made that other Nightwing suit, the one after the disco" Bruce walked forward and leaned against the railing, standing a bit away from Dick "Tim had been looking for you the night before and saw you land, he took a picture before taking those satellite photos and erased them so we're the only ones with the originals. Then he showed them us...I've never actually seen Jason look so shocked before. Damian was equally dumbstruck"

Dick nodded before looking at his hand "Well? Are you going to shove me in a cage to be tested or-" He barely had a second to understand what happened before he was face to face with Bruce, the man had grabbed him off the railing and was shacking him "Is that what you think we'd do?!"

"That or shun me away, calling me a freak and not wanting to look at me!" Dick defended and managed to get away when the shock made Bruce to slow "Look at me! What do you see right now?! What kind of a monster comes in mind?!" He spread out his arms, wings shining in the moonlight and actually shifting blue colors when they moved.

Bruce was quiet as his eyes studied the feathers before his eyes landed on Dick's face "My son almost having a panic attack for having ridiculous ideas that aren't true"

Dick groaned as he covered his face with his hands "I'm not your son" He whispered before shouting "Just admit that I'm a monster! Just lock me away in a lab! Do whatever humans do to beings they have no understanding off!"

 _SLAP!_

Dick's head swung right and felt Bruce grab his shoulders again, gently shacking him until their tear filled eyes met "Stop! Right now! You're none of that! Whatever thoughts or ideas you've had since you were 10- Just stop! I won't do either of those things! All I want is for you to come home and we can figure out a way to cover your night flights from the satellite images before the wrong kind of people finds out! You're not a monster!...Honestly I can't decide if you are a bird or angel or a fucking mix of both! Because _that_ is what you are! When I took you in I straight out admitted to Alfred and Leslie and even my parents' graves that you were an angel sent to save me from myself... Which you are doing everyday...Me, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie, Damian...You're saving all of us. When Tim showed us the picture he was crying saying that we were right about you- That you were an angel"

Bruce moved his hands from Dick's shoulders to his face, gently rubbing the red cheek that had been slapped "You're not a monster...That one picture had the kids jumping and screaming to high heavens in joy. Is that the reactions of a monster?"

Dick was quiet before closing his eyes and let Bruce pull him into a hug.

"Let's go home chum...Let's go home"

* * *

"FUCK LOGIC, MAGIC OR SCIENCE! FUCK EVERYTHING!" The Batkids screamed when the two arrived at the Watchtower ( _Dick was wearing a domino mask and the lower part of his uniform_ ) and they all saw his wing form. Robin barreled into him almost knocking over them but Dick was looking around them all.

Wally speed up and around him "How the hell did you keep this from me?!"

Batman was actually shocked "You- He never told you?!" Wally's jaw dropped looking between the two "You mean you just found out too?!"

Dick nodded "They first appeared when I was 10, after about a year and a half as Robin. Truth is they were red at first but as I grew older they shifted to blue" Robin smiled as he lightly ran his fingers over the chest feathers and Dick chuckled "And they are sensitive"

Red Robin attacked him next "So this is how you defy gravity?" He held out Dick's left arm since Dick was holding Damian with his right, Dick laughed a little "Nope, I defy that damn thing in either form"

"Damn it and I thought I had figured it out" Tim pouted as others walked up to them and Dick let Damian down. "See? It's been nearly 7 minuets and you're not locked away in a lab being tested on and no one has called you a freak, monster or shunned you" Batman said and both he and Wonder Woman had to hold Clark back when the kryptonian bolted towards him, either to strangle him for thinking that or shake him..Either way they didn't want to find out.

Jason slapped Dick in the back head "Are you fucking crazy?! Do you know how many pranks we could have pulled if you had told us?!" Dick rubbed the sore spot and looked around "So you're mostly pissed at me for not telling you? And no one thinks I'm a freak?"

Hawkman snorted "Look around kid" He said gesturing to everyone around them "And your family runs around dressed like bats and birds! I'd say you fit just perfect! And- those are real feathers" He and Hawkwoman gently flapped their own wings.

Dick looked at his hands (mostly the feathers running under and over his arms) before looking at them all again and sighed "I've been an complete idiot haven't I?"

"No fucking shit!" Jason grumbled and stretched out Dick's arm "Question thou since I've seen them do it (He pointed at the hawks): When you prune and fix your feathers where the hell do you hide the loose feathers?!" Dick pressed his lips together until Jason's face changed "No way" He said and Dick nodded while trying not to laugh and Jason blinked once before running to the zeta portal.

Dick shifted on his feet "If no one minds I think I'll head home too, maybe get some actual sleep without nightmares haunting me about- this" He held his arms out and Hawkman frowned "You said they first appeared when you were 10?"

"Yes?"

"And you are how old now?"

"25"

"...THAT'S 15 YEARS OF ONE STUPID FEAR!" Hawkman shouted "How the hell have you not ended up in the ground if you haven't slept properly?!...Wait do they still happen if you're sedated?"

Dick rubbed his neck "Uh...That's were the needles and tests fear comes in...And when I get hurt enough to end up in surgery" Batman just barely managed to keep himself from actually exploding right there and Hawkman hung his head "You ( _He points at Dick_ ) are going to spend at least 6 months chatting with Black Canary and if you try escape that I'm standing guard right there with my mace ready, and Batman I swear I will use it on him"

"If I can't beat those ideas out of him you're welcome to it" Batman grumbled.

* * *

Weeks later Dick was in his room typing on his laptop when his door flew open and Tim and Damian landed on his bed, both grinning and laughing "We have the sticky stuff and bases ready! Now where are your discarded feathers?!" Damian asked while Tim dove into Dick's walk in closet.

Dick was blinking at them when Tim let out a victory shout and ran out with two large plastic sacks, almost as big as him "Never mind! You didn't see anything!" Damian shouted in glee and blasted away, making a few of the paper sheets laying on Dick's bed flutter in the back draft.

"I'm pretty sure that those two out of my three little brothers who normally wants to kill each other was ganging up on a tar and feathers prank...But I'm not so sure if I've fallen asleep while working or if I'm awake" Dick said out loud still looking at his closet before picking up his tea mug.

"What the hell did Alfred put in this?" He looked at the half-filled liquid that had gone lukewarm "Think I'll make my own refill, if I let Alfred do it then Jason might run past wearing pink bows in his hair and the girls runs after with the rest of the bows" Dick got up and went to the kitchen and found Bruce in there refilling his coffee.

"Weird sight that made you come here yourself?" Bruce asked as he handed Dick his favorite tea "Uh...Well when I was pruning the feathers I hid the loose ones in large plastic bags in my closet, placed so that they weren't attracting yours or Alfred's attention and Tim and Damian just ran into my room asking for them and Tim ran out with those sacks...I'm pretty sure they were getting along...The way they smiled at each other"

Bruce blinked as he lowered his mug and looked at the one that was in the sink "Okay...And I saw Jason with pink bows and the girls ran after with more of them" Dick blinked until he remembered he had said that line himself "The scary thing is I actually said that line before coming here" To be sure he did like Bruce and took out a new mug, put the tea bag in it and filled it with warm water "Either we're to damn alike, I might have picked up more traits from you then I thought _or-_ you and my mother met before she met my father and he's actually not my father...But you are"

Bruce snorted at that last one "I think Damian being biological is enough for the this family to handle, if you had been right about that last one I don't think anyone would handle it very well"

"What that Damian is a grumpy mini you and I'm your..." Dick halted to find the right words and Bruce smiled in his mug "Just about everything but in opposite"

"Okay...That is a scary thought" Dick cackled and they both looked towards the still open door and saw Jason run past with more pink bows in his hair, the girls running after and then soon after Tim and Damian ran past with...Feathered gliding wings?

Bruce and Dick blinked before placing down their drinks and ran after "What the hell are those two doing?! Are they trying to break their legs?!" They ran out just as the strong wind lifted up Damian and the kid flew around with no problem and Tim followed, Dick was shrieking as his hands flew up grabbing his hair and Bruce wasn't sure if he should use his grappling hook to get his sons down or let his sky rocketing blood pressure knock him out. Dick finally changed form and flew after, his legs changed as well so that his feet were large talons and he grabbed each boy easily by their midsections.

"Are you two nuts?!" He shouted as he struggled for control and felt Bruce's grappling line around his leg and once they were inside again Dick turned to look at them "I _never_ fly when it's like that outside! Not even when I was a kid because I knew I'd get blown across the damn country, imagine explaining that one to Bruce how ended up in another city in mere minuets!"

Tim and Damian looked at each other before as they removed their gliders, snorted and started laughing, Bruce ran a hand over his face "I swear nothing on patrol can compare to the heart attack you boys give me pulling these things" He said and Dick crossed his arms "This wouldn't have actually happen if I had been more careful and Tim hadn't seen-" Dick stopped and looked over his shoulder and then turned for them to see the cause "And you are one crazy kitten you know that?"

Damian's cat Alfred was hanging by the longest tail feather and that alone was enough to make the other three almost kneel in laughter and Dick shook his head as he managed to get the cat off "I'm gonna get my tea and head back to my room" He said and changed back to human, dropping the cat onto his littler brother and went to the kitchen when Jason passed him again "Jason?" Dick finally called out.

"What?!"

"I do have Midnighter on speed dial, just say the word and you'll have a glowing door right in front of you"

"Yes please! I don't know what Alfred gave them but they are crazy" Dick made the call and once Jason was gone he went to find the cheeky butler "British gentleman my _literal_ feathers" He muttered "Alfred! What have you mixed in our drinks?! The whole family save for me, Jason and Bruce have gone crazy!"

Dick smiled as he thought about how things were now as Tim and Damian ran past with their gliders, laughing and cheering for the changing colors and Bruce's arms wounding around him from behind.

If he didn't know better...

He'd think his family were much more happier now.

* * *

 **this was going to be posted yesterday but i was writing in the car, i have no glowing keyboard on my new laptop and it was getting darker outside during the car ride and when i got home i just got my stuff, went to my room and just went to bed with a back ache that had been briefly forgotten because off the constant uploads.  
**

 **but i got it up :D and by god I hope there's no misspelling or a missing word now! i've checked twice now!**


	126. Chapter 126: No Hope Of Winning

**YJ Fic  
**

 **okay YJ Dick Grayson is going to kill me xDD i just- i can't- KYAAAAAAAA!  
**

 **but this isn't one of those fics**

* * *

 **~Chapter 126: No Way of Winning~**

Nightwing knew something was up when he entered the lounge and found his civilian dressed team with books and prints of birds and one of his younger brothers in the middle holding a poster of a Robin with text and lines going to the different part of the bird. Nightwing crossed his arms and watched them with a small smile as they all asked questions about the Robin bird and then Conner lifted Tim's arm "But you're a bird too so where are your feathers?"

Everyone hit the floor in laughter as Robin jerked his arm away and hit Conner in the head with a book.

Nightwing almost felt bad to interrupt them but he and Robin were needed in Gotham.

"But Nightwing is a bird too! Is he featherless too?" Cassie pointed out and Nightwing grinned "Okay now that is a insult that deeply hurts" He said and sent everyone but Robin in the ceiling screaming.

"Hermano!"

"Dude! So not crash!"

"Are you trying to kill us 'Wing?!"

Jamie, Bart and Mal shouted at the same time while the others just tried to get their hearts back in normal rhythm while Robin stood up and ran to his brother, having known his brother had been in the room since he came in.

"If you keep that up people are going to be more afraid of Robins then Bats" He smiled as Nightwing shrugged.

"Not my fault it's hilarious to scare people, especially people who should know that by now" He glanced at the team and sides stepped an incoming pillow. "Let's go, we're needed in Gotham speaking of scaring the shit out of people" Nightwing led Robin to the zeta tube just as Red Arrow arrived muttering and stopped when he saw them.

Robin looked at Nightwing who crossed his arms "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Well let's go through the order again, one is right here beside me, one is to young to be let out, two of them are my sisters following our dad around like ducklings and one is running around with you getting his ass in trouble. So Roy: Where. Is. He?"

Tim smiled when Roy was starting to get more and more nervous the longer Dick glared at him "There's no way of winning against him is there?" Roy asked Tim who finally covered his mouth and shook his head. "He's in Gotham! I dumped him close to the Batcave and he said he could handle himself from there!...Think Bats picked him up because it was close to dawn by then"

"He better be there" Dick finally walked to the zeta tube and taped in the codes "Let's go little bird"

"Coming" Robin ran after him and when they were gone Roy caved "Someone remind to never mess with that bird!"

"We'll try!" Conner yelled from the lounge.

* * *

Bruce looked up when the zeta tube came online and two of his sons stepped out and Tim removed his shades rubbing his eyes "Think we can make the lenses to not be like actual shades? My eyes are starting to hurt" Dick removed his mask and ruffled Tim's hair "Already thought of that, got some upstairs you can pick out to use while we modify yours"

"And this is why you're the most amazing brother in the world and I _will_ find a way to give you a medal!" Tim said dreamily and ducked the mock swing and hid behind Bruce who just looked at him over his shoulder "And what makes you think I can save you?"

"You'll figure something, by the way where's Jason? If Roy really has lost him Dick is going to kill him"

"In his room sleeping, some cuts, large bruise on his side and a stitched arm. Alfred said he'd be fine" Tim saw the tension fade from Dick and looked around "And the rest of the squad? Where's you ducklings?" Tim grinned when a large hand ruffled his hair.

"Upstairs with Damian, who's been demanding about Dick for the past 4 hours"

Dick laughed "Okay I better go then before we find out how loud he really can scream" He headed for the changing rooms just as Cass and Stephanie came down "Have you seen Damian?!" Tim and Bruce blinked in confusion when they all heard a yell from the changing room.

 _"How the hell did you get into my locker Damian?! You're barely up to my knees!"_

"There" Bruce replied and Tim snorted as Dick came out with Damian in his arms "I think Jason is behind this"

"Really?"

Cass nodded and pointed up "Not in his room"

 _"Aw come on!"_

Jason dropped down and glared at her "How'd you know?! Not even Bruce knew and I've been there for an hour!"

"You breath to loud"

Her brothers looked at her with a small amount of fear "Okay are we sure she's human?" Jason asked and Dick snorted as he rocked Damian "Are any of us?" He countered and they all looked at Bruce, who saw the movement from one of the blank screens and smirked behind his hand.

"Good point" Was the chorused reply and soon it was only Dick standing beside Bruce as the kids headed upstairs "Okay what is tonight's chaos? Two-Face robbing a money truck? Joker out causing mayhem? Firefly looking to set something on fire? Ivy turning part of Robinson Park into a tiny jungle? Penguin getting an arms shipment?"

Bruce snorted "Guesses 1, 3 and 5 were right. Joker is still in Arkham and Ivy is with Harley and Selina"

"That shouldn't be to hard, time table?"

"Looks like an hour from each other" Bruce got up some maps and lists on the holo screen "7PM, 8PM and 8:30PM"

Dick hummed as Damian snoozed against his shoulder and checked the time "So that leaves me 2 hours of free time before I'm going out again"

"You?"

"Yeah, me, alone. You're staying here."

"What?" Bruce looked away from the screen, worried that Dick had lost it. "Dick no! I'm not leaving you out there alone!" "I've scared the shit out of people all day and you've been working for hours again, you stay here and deal with the birdie squad while I keep on scaring people"

Bruce sighed and leaned back "There's no way I can win this argument am I?"

"Nope and don't even try thinking of a way to" Dick grinned and Damian giggled against his neck, thinking his older brother winning over their dad was fun. "And Dami agrees with me!"

"No he's not"

"Di win!" Damian mumbled and Bruce groaned in defeat while Dick grinned "Wait till Clark hears this!"

* * *

Clark arrived and found Bruce by the computer working with Jason in the large bean bag under one of the consoles with Damian and Cass sleeping on either side of him, Bruce would sometimes look at them before going back to work.

"I thought you'd be out tonight? I heard Two-Face and Firefly get caught"

"That would be Nightwing's doing"

Clark stopped and let the sentence process "I'm sorry what? How did he capture those two without beating the living tar out of one of them?" Bruce leaned back and turned the chair towards him "I don't know, Dick pointed out that I've been working to much on either job while he's been watching the kids. Maybe he's frustrated about something and decided Arkham's regulars was the best way to unleash it on"

"Oh he's unleashing it alright! On my way here, I flew slowly to listen, they kept yelling about a shadow and demon and a word I didn't know, but to the point even the GCPD is nervous but Commissioner Gordon doesn't seem to mind much. He keeps getting updates on his phone at home, he seems to know who's out"

Bruce blinked and slowly turned the chair to turn on the police radio, listening to the conversations and dispatch having the night of her life as the grown male cops were close to freak out as reports were coming in.

 _The bat's been busy._

 _Dispatch: Um it's not the Bat...Nightwing's in town._

 _I'm sorry...Did you say Nightwing?_

 _Dispatch: 1st boy wonder, looks like Blüdhaven had a quiet night. Commish even went home saying that there was nothing to stress about, all you have to do is pick up the trash at the locations. I assume you have the new tracker system installed?_

 _Uh yeah...Yeah, his insignias have been pooping up now and then...Jesus is he cleaning up the whole city?!_

 _Dispatch: He's even taken out Two-Face and Firefly, guess he got a few small crimes in between, last report was he was heading towards Penguin._

 _...Forget the Bat being scary! If this keeps up I might have to get an early retirement!_

 _Dispatch: How do you think the bat feels?_

 _Cop 2: Uh...you know he usually listens in on this channel right? I think he heard that._

Clark was laughing quietly to not wake up the kids but when Jason snorted and Cass hid her red face in a pillow Clark let it all out "Oh god what did you unleash Bruce?!"

"Either my son or a demon I can't tell which" Bruce mumbled from behind his hands and slowly slid them down "If I hear anything about Penguin I swear-

 _Cop 3: Dispatch, need address to Penguin._

 _Dispatch: Coming up, why?_

 _Cop 3: forgot the new system to be installed but got a call that Penguin is packed and ready for transport. Batman's been busy._

 _Dispatch: Repeating to all units- It's not the Bat who out cleaning the whole city, It's Nightwing as in the 1st Robin. He's already taken out Two-Face, Firefly, stopped at least 17 small crimes in between. If you tell me he's got Penguin already I'll-_

 _Cop 3: yup, Penguin's screaming about demons and shaking like he got a does of Scarecrow's fear gas...Hell if Joker had been out and Nightwing plucked him too I'm fricking taking out a looong vacation._

 _Dispatch: Well some will likely retire if he keeps this up, soon the Bat will really be a myth to the outside._

Jason snorted and Clark wasn't even trying to stop laughing as Bruce growled and turned the radio off just as Nightwing zoomed in on his bike, Bruce stalked towards him instantly "Are you trying to make me retire?!"

Dick just grinned "Well it'll be calm weeks at least!"

"You barely left any crime!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Dick winked at his siblings who started giggling again and Clark wiped his eyes "Oh man just think what will happen if his suit had a cowl"

Bruce growled as Dick got a thoughtful look on his face "Don't. You. Dare" He said turned to the kryptonian "And why are you here anyway?" "Probably about the things on the flashdrive I gave you before heading out" Clark waved his hand at Dick because he had long given up scolding him for hacking into the Watchtower.

"You're the one who trained him"

"Do I look like a demon?!"

"That would be Talia's side of the equation" Dick added and blew raspberries into Damian's stomach and crouched so Cass could climb up on his back "Get changed and get out!...And stay away from my paperwork!"

"To late! Did them before heading out!"

Bruce's eyes almost bulged out of his head as Clark burst in laughter again.

"There's no hope of winning against him is there?!"

"You think?! If this keeps up I'm gonna have to make contingency plan for _him_!"

* * *

 _You can't be human!  
_

"What makes you say that Wally? By the way isn't it like 5 there?"

 _I've been studying all night and Artemis is always up at this hour, but seriously! Barry had been in the area listening on the police radio and he linked it to us-_

"So you heard about me cleaning up Gotham with no trouble at all and might be on the demon list? Clark found it hilarious and he was in the Batcave" Dick leaned back watching Damian color in his book, Wally looked to before shaking his head and glared at Dick.

 _Well you were nicknamed the minion of the devil but I'm starting to think you're the actual devil!_

Dick quirked a brow but other wise didn't say anything as Damian let go of his pencil and crawled into Dick's lap "That's because some calls me an angel or a bird"

 _Those were just disguises! You doing that yesterday with no trouble- You cleared the streets in 2 and half hour! You brought in 3 Arkham Regular without getting killed and you even stopped small crimes in between! Forget about defying gravity you defy any logic reason! You're human!_

"Clearly not" Dick smirked and saw Artemis in the background "And what are your thoughts Arty? I've been listening to Wally ranting so I might as well to yours as well"

 _¤Well you were creepy when we were young so I kinda figured you'd be creepier now, judging by who raised you¤_

"Did I mention I made several officers admit that they'd retire, take vacations and some made bets that Batman would retire and be a true myth to the outside world?" Dick said and found Damian's batman stuffy among the pillows and moved it in front of the toddler who looked at it before grabbing the paradise bird stuffy that had the colors of Nightwing.

 _¤Like I said: Creepy¤_

 _You what?!_

Dick grinned before looking at the time "If you'll excuse me I am some fledglings to train"

 _¤Oh great! More of you¤_

 _Oh don't you dare! One of you is enough!_

Dick laughed and started preparing to close Skype "Worry about your test Wally, worry about miniature versions of me later"

 _¤There's no hope of stopping or winning against you is there?¤_

"Funny thing is Artemis you're the 4th or 5th person to say that today, wonder why everyone is repeating?" Dick asked before closing Skype and picked Damian up "I know you know at least 60 things by now that Talia managed to teach you, think you wanna learn a few tricks from me?"

Damian was quiet before looking at Dick "Fly?"

"Acrobatics at an early age is a good choice, now let's see if the others agree" Dick smiled and felt Damian snuggle as close as he could as they left the room.

* * *

 **exaggerating?**

 **if Dick really goes out that's pretty much what he'd do xD thou Bruce might not retire for at least...wait how old was in in Batman Beyond when he retired?**

 **(goes to check wiki)**


	127. Chapter 127: Alike

**YJ Fic  
**

 **i nearly died writing this xDD my face hurts!  
**

 **YJ Dick Grayson (And DC animation Dick Grayson *holy crap i nearly die when i see him* are my faves!)**

 **and i have no idea on dog years or sizes but to me Ace is 2 years older then Titus so he's pretty young here, maybe 1½?**

* * *

 **~Chapter 127: Alike~**

Dick cringed as Alfred got the tie in place and moved to fix Bruce's tie "Feels like you're putting a noose around our necks to pull if we misbehave" Dick pulled his so it felt a little more comfortable and Bruce snorted at the comment while Alfred side glanced at the 14-year old.

"I assure you Master Dick that is not a noose"

"Repeat: It feels like it!"

Bruce kept his mouth shut until Alfred was out of the room and rose his hands his own tie "Got a point there, let's loosen them when we arrive at the gala. We need to leave now" Dick groaned as they walked ut and into the limo "And what lovely false smiling 'Notice me rich guy' lady are we picking up?"

Bruce laughed and rubbed Dick's shoulder "I actually spared you this time, and Selina was asking about you for over two weeks, in both personas"

Dick was pouting until Bruce's sentence sunk in and sat straighter up "Alfred we're late!"

* * *

Dick tugged his shirt neck in annoyance.

"Yeah I hate these things too" A boy in their little group agreed and his twin sister moved to adjust it a bit until he nodded and Barbara did the same with Dick "Feels like nooses just ready to be pulled if we misbehave" Dick said and the boys agreed.

"It can't be that bad" The twin sister said and her brother glared "Really? Please name one thing about these outfits that is horrible for you?"

"Wearing this ugly rag and these shoes are going to snap my ankles"

Barbara looked and nodded "Yup, that is going to hurt after this" Dick looked around and spotted Bruce, who pointed his glass towards the doors to the gardens while talking to someone and made it look like a gesture no one but Dick would understand "Let's head out to the gardens, us kids don't actually have to listen to the speech. And you girls could take off those ankle killers and help us boys with the ties that we are sooo going to rip off"

"Best idea ever!" Another boy said and they all headed out, catching the glances of their parents on the way.

They found a fountain with benches in a circle and sat down, the girls taking off their shoes and the boys stuffing their ties in their pockets "Freedom!" Dick said opened two buttons of his shirt by the neck and took out his phone "Oh yeah what tests are we having next week?"

"Math"

"History"

"Chemistry"

"Rehearse on some book"

"Report on something in PE"

Dick hung his head "So basically we wanna die halfway into the week?" He asked.

"Yup"

One of the girls sat on the edge of the fountain and looked around before sicking her feet in the cold water "Ah! Heaven!" She said and the girls did the same while the boys did some of their home work on their handhelds or phones, having hid them under the suit coats that now laid beside them or over their legs.

* * *

"-So David is sort of responsible, when he wants to be and Katie is basically responsible all the time! Hard to believe they are twins"

"Kyle does his homework and then is glued to his games, but I'm not complaining"

"Please I have to stop Barbara from scaling through the whole damn mountain they call homework! I tried making her take a 2 hour break but she heard it as 2 minuets and then she was back with her nose in the books!"

Some of the parents and guardians laughed when Jim turned to Bruce "I'm almost afraid to ask about Richard"

Bruce snorted "He does them the second they are handed over and hands them right back, it pisses the teachers off but it's also hilarious when the headteacher calls me and scolds about it. Makes me wanna test the kid and see how fast he can do them so close to the dead lines"

"But do you stop him?"

"Tried, doesn't work" Bruce sighed and looked out the doors again, seeing the kids by the fountain "By the way they are out there chatting with each other before you panic but they honestly don't have to listen to the speech, let them be kids while they can and then start bother them about the future"

One parent nodded "That is actually a good idea"

"And people claim you're not father-material Bruce!"

Bruce cringed "Don't let Richard hear you say that, normally he doesn't have a temper but when that one subject comes up he loses it" One guardian nodded "Yeah, Sarah is the same. Her parents were never home and one time they hadn't refilled her credit card so she had the school called me and asked me to pick her up, after that I had her moved to me and was signed as her guardian...But I kinda feel like she's my own daughter"

"She does have the same interests as you"

Bruce snorted "Yeah but does she talk about joining the company at 14? I've lost count on how many times Richard has asked me that and I am tempted to ask the board about it, see what they think"

"...That explains my missing books on economy and business. Does your paperwork disappear?"

"Disappear? How about they are found in my briefcase the math completely done and only need my signature?!" Lucius laughed as he arrived and heard Bruce say that "Try done, singed and mailed to me the same day" Bruce gaped as the other in the group laughed.

"Sarah does that! ALL the time!"

* * *

"I do that all the time to him! And he keeps asking when he did them!" Sarah laughed.

"But do you mail them to his right hand man?" Dick asked and Sarah thought for a second "Actually that doesn't sound to bad, but I can't do his signature"

Kyle and the twins David and Katie was writhing in laughter "And I suppose you are strictly sticking to being the next Commissioner Babs?" Dick asked and she nodded "I even have half the force on my side!"

That almost made them scream of laughter and Dick fell off the bench clutching his sides "Oh god please don't say he knows!" "Nope...At least not yet. He'll find out when the next one is being announced but if they were they agreed that is was just for public view and keeping the seat warm till I'm old enough and ready"

"Anyone else think we're to alike our parents?" Kyle asked and they all jumped when a loud whistle was heard and they turned to see Bruce waved to Dick "By actions or looks?" Dick asked and, again, some of them fell of the benches and the girls managed to stay upright from falling into the water. Dick picked up his coat and waved as he ran to Bruce.

"Speech is over and there's a sighting of Crazy Quilt on Burnside"

"And Selina?"

"Mentioned something about jewel hunting which I am politely going to ignore...I may have given her a special key card that gives her access without having to cut through the glass"

Dick laughed as Bruce gently fixed the neck and then quirked a brow until Dick remembered "Oh yeah!" He picked up his tie from the pocket and let Bruce fix it "Have you had any odd conversation about being alike?"

"A little bit, mostly it was about homework and paperwork suddenly being completed behind our backs" Bruce said and put an arm around Dick's shoulders, Dick grinned "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Suuure, Lucius didn't tell me that they were emailed back to him signed and math done" Bruce said lightly pulling the teen closer to him as they made their way out the entrance and Dick faked a yawn making anyone who was on his or her way to Bruce quickly change their way.

* * *

Even rats took cover as Robin's laughter echoed through Gotham as the Dou swung in the air, Batman smirking watching his kid do numerous tricks and one time grabbing him and threw him higher up until they stopped for a rest and Robin hung upside down beside him and hid in his cape.

"Last I looked you were a bird?" Batman said from above him and Robin grinned cheekily, feeling his eyes tear up as Batman grinned back and moved to pick him up and covered him with his own cape. They sat there for a long time with Robin sitting sideways over Batman's lap tracing the batsymbol while Batman sat resting his chin on the teen's head, moving one hand to card through the silky black locks.

When Batman looked down he found that Robin was asleep, hand still resting over the batsymbol and mouth hidden by the hand. The Dark Knight got up and stiffen a bit when he felt someone watching them.

"I never get tired of watching that little kitten sleep" Catwoman stepped out from the shadows and placed a hand on his arm, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked at Robin "He's so precious, promise you'll not ruin this?"

"I'll try, but once he gets older and wants to leave...I might be selfish and lock him up in the manor"

"You trained him, he'll sneak out" Catwoman smiled and moved to kiss Robin's cheek "Now get him back home before I snatch him myself" She smiled when Batman held his son tighter and glared at her "You wouldn't dare"

"Oh?" She jerked her arms towards Robin and Batman took off instantly, hearing her laughter as he landed in the Batmobile.

Neither of his parent-figures knew Robin had heard everything and had blushed at the cheek kiss. He felt the large hand rest on his head again. "Don't leave me Robin...Please" Batman whispered as they drove back to the cave and Alfred smiled at the sight he had seen quite a few times already, Bruce changed and then changed Dick before carrying him upstairs and instantly Ace was there walking beside them.

"You're taking this seriously aren't you?" He asked the Great Dane that had been living with them for about 2 months now and was watching Dick 24/7 when Bruce wasn't around, Bruce lost count on how many times kidnappers got through the defenses but never got past Ace without getting a deep bite mark or (seriously) a small chunk of their body missing. Dick had wondered if Ace was part bear the first time it happened.

Ace laid down beside Dick's bed as Bruce tucked the teen in and heard Alfred come into the room "He is small for a 14 year old"

"And I'm not complaining, I'm actually hoping he doesn't grow up" Bruce mumbled as he ran a hand over Dick's head.

"Bruce" Alfred said as he crossed his arms and Bruce pouted "But look at him!" Bruce whispered and waved at Dick "Do you really want that little angel to grow up and leave?!"

Alfred shook his head with a small smile "If I didn't know better I'd say you were getting-"

"Don't. Selina already told me"

"Good, but the boy will leave one day but I see nothing stopping him from returning here as often as he can, as long as we tell him this is his home"

Bruce looked at him like he had gone crazy "Of course this is his home! Do I have to make a alarm that tells him that?!" They heard a stiffed giggle and knew Dick was listening...But he didn't have to know that. "But will you let him leave?"

"Hell no!"

Alfred shook his head again as Bruce turned and watched the rosy cheeked boy in the bed "It's almost scary that people think we're alike"

"Except your personalities"

"Ying Yang, light and dark and whatever of that junk people describe us with" Bruce waved his hand and this time Dick giggled to loud and Bruce ruffled his hair "Alright chum I know you're awake now help me out here!" Dick moved the blanket a little and peered up at him with a cheeky twinkle in his blue eyes.

"You'd never get rid of me" Dick mumbled as he hugged his father who looked at Alfred, smirking as if to say 'I win, Kid is staying'. Alfred sighed but left the room and Bruce was about to leave when Ace growled in his sleep and Dick tugged Bruce's hand "Leeet's not found out what will happen if you actually get past?"

Bruce looked at the dog and thought for a second before nodding "Yeah I don't wanna know either" Dick picked up his laptop from the bedtable that had least pictures and things on it and Bruce used it to get some work done on the batcomputer while Dick was sleeping beside him.

Anyone dumb enough to try sneak in while a Great Dane/bear and The Dark Knight were in the room would forever regret it.

* * *

 **finally xDD my writer spree is starting to get slow again!  
**


	128. Chapter 128: Guardian Bird

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i wasn't sure if is should make this Bat or YJ...so i went with bat xD (sorry YJ, if you promise to add Jason and bring back Wally and add god knows what in Season 3 i will lean more towards you)  
**

 **nobody lose it now!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 128: Guardian Bird~**

Jason had lived in the manor for about a month now and was still getting used to the huge change, from streets to this humongous house! As he was exploring he came across several guest rooms and extra bathrooms before turning around, round the corner just as Bruce was about to knock on his door.

"I was just checking the corridor, there's so many extra rooms here" Bruce looked at him and nodded "Well there is a 3rd floor too"

"How many floors does this place have?"

"6"

"6?! How?"

Bruce chuckled and led Jason to the library, taking out a blue print from one of the shelves and rolled it out "This is what it looks like normally, but-" Bruce took out a holo device from his pocket and turned it on "They don't know this secret- And I wish it will remain that way" Jason nodded as he made Bruce hold the blueprint behind the holoscreen and studied it "So counting the manor levels- Attic, 3rd floor, 2nd floor, 1st floor which is also the main floor and the basement, that makes it 4" Jason thought out loud and Bruce nodded.

"And then the 2 floors in the cave, never knew how big it all was until I had to look for Richard-"

"Who?" Jason looked up, it was the first time he had heard the name but now that he thought about it he had seen pictures here and there of Bruce, Alfred and a boy who had grown over the years. He must have moved out and-

A loud whistle was heard and they both jumped a foot looking at the door, Jason in wonder and Bruce rubbing an ear "I forgot that nearly makes me deaf when he does that" Jason ran downstairs and watched Alfred talk to a young man with black hair and blue eyes-

Heck he looked like a younger version of Bruce but a older version of Jason.

"Richard" Jason let out a startled quip when Bruce appeared beside him and Alfred and Richard looked up at him "For shit sake B! Are you fucking trying to kill me?!" Jason cursed and Bruce just shrugged as he walked down the stairs. The man beside Alfred crossed his arms eying the two.

"Please tell me that's the kid who snatched the tire of the car? 'Cause if it is I am sooo buying Selina a jewelry set she's going to strangle hug me for" He grinned when the two blinked at him before asking at the same time how he knew that "She saw it happen and told me about it"

Jason rubbed his neck looking at the two "So...You're not mad that I'm-" He pressed his lips tight when the man looked at him for a while, his eyes flickering now and then over him "You know he's not me right?" He looked at Bruce.

"I-"

"Because that is going to backfire" Jason blinked in awe at how Bruce's shoulders slumped and then the man turned to him "Did we get introduced? Or was I that fast on the scolding?" He looked at Alfred who nodded with a smile and Jason took a calm breath "I-I'm Jason...I guess you're Richard?"

Richard nodded and Bruce noticed that he didn't ask the boy to call him 'Dick'.

* * *

Jason hit the mats again and growled at Bruce who was standing above him. Dick was on the trapeze hanging upside down watching them "You almost had him but this time remember your legs and don't rush in" Dick advised and Bruce quirked a brow at him "Who exactly is the teacher here?"

"It's a Robin advice and you should know better then to get distracted"

Bruce instantly hit the mats and Jason flipped a few feet away cheering in joy as Dick landed on the ground "How about I do the physical stuff and you do the detective part of the training?" Jason froze in his cheer pose, mouth agape looking at Dick while Bruce blinked at him in confusion. "Then we'll see if he fits the red tunic"

Jason was starting to shake as his eyes flickered to the glass cases and back at Dick who nodded.

"You're not joking?"

"If you wanna be mathematical about it, I'm about 10% jokes"

"And the rest?"

"I'll let you decide that"

* * *

Years later Jason finally slammed a paper sheet in front of Dick that had an empty figure and inside was a color circle, on the right of the figure was a list in the 'cake pieces' colors. The percent however made Dick slap a hand over his mouth to stifle the coming laugh attack.

 _200% happy_  
 _10% angry_  
 _50% worried all the time_

 _90% Badass_  
 _50% Jokes_  
 _10% Serious_

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit now?" Dick asked once he calmed down and Jason's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head "Exaggerating?! Dude that is literally what you are!"

Dick rolled his eyes and looked again "Really?"

"YES!"

* * *

 **and the idea ran away from me xD  
**


	129. Chapter 129: Gaming With Brothers

**Bat Fic  
**

 **double update!**

 **don't eat or drink...plz  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 128: Gaming with Brothers~**

"Why are we playing this?" Jason asked, adjusting his headphones and checking his Skype settings. Damian did the same and Tim just returned to his laptop with actual food, some snacks and coffee and Dick adjust the settings of his game and set up what they were going to do in the game.

It was the boys' night off leaving other Bats to patrol and since they couldn't see each other in person Dick thought they could play together while on skype, which was on another monitor. "Because you are going to love it and I swear none of us will will stay cranky for long. So did you guys get your levels up a bit? Or is this game to...childish for you"

"Actually the grapichs in this are cool" Tim smiled.

"The places themselves are pretty well made, I actually hunt for the vistas and everything" Jason said taking a swing of his beer.

"The story line is good, but beating bad guys is better. And in this I'm ALLOWED to kill" Damian smiled behind his glass of soda.

Dick chuckled "Yeah other wise you won't survive. Okay are you ready? Any snacks or drinks missing?"

Damian and Jason looked at their piles, got the same thinking expression before jumping out of their chairs making Tim laugh "I think they did" "Well it gives you time to fix your settings" Dick set his now empty dinner plate aside and Tim nodded "I am so glad this game doesn't have those power things you have to adjust"

"No but what we are going to do will change the skill bar so-"

"Oh crap" Tim groaned with a smile as the other two got back and they started.

Dick fired it up and his brothers gaped "Whoa! Tribulation mode!" Tim cheered and Jason covered his mouth with his hand "Oh god no! Dick! I've seen clips of this!" He said and Damian tilted his head but shrugged.

"Let's do this" Dick grinned.

* * *

Over the hour the brothers laughed, cursed each other and the game and lots of stuff.

"Am I on the wrong side?" Jason asked when he was on top of them of a bridge and Dick's eyes widen before he laughed "No-"

"What?!" Jason yelled and Dick double over in laughter "Don't move a virtual muscle Jay!" Dick said trying to calm down.

"Fuck it I'm gonna jump and re-spawn!" Jason leaned back running his fingers through his hair "Fuck!" He said while Tim and Damian picked themselves up from the floor.

* * *

"Watch it here it-"

Just then Jason's character was struck by the spikes and the others laughed "Yeah so I just wanted to show you that!" Jason said after he face plamed and started making his way to them "Fuck you for this Dick my sides are going to be sore tomorrow"

"Hey laughter actually prolongs life"

"No it doesn't"

"I made you laugh before you died and you came back" Dick smirked and was just killed by the piano themed check point that slammed one of it's arms on Dick's character and Damian let out a loud choking laugh that went quiet before he made a sound as he breathed "That timing!" He wiped his eyes as Tim covered his face while his shoulders were shacking.

"What happened?" Jason asked. "Dick died just as he said that!" Tim replied and carefully took a zip of his coffee.

* * *

Damian jumped on the grass and suddenly he disappeared making a sound "What did you- Where the fuck did you go?" Jason moved the camera around looking for Damian's character, which was smaller then his brothers' characters.

"I think Damian glitched" Tim looked himself but Dick was squirming in laughter on his end "I think I know what happened!" He said and Damian pressed spacebar to make his character jump and Jason, who had zoom in on his screen, let out a scream falling out of his chair when Damian's character appeared from a hiding spot.

Tim and Dick could barely breath as Damian laughed so loud Bruce checked on him "Are you okay?" They heard him asking and Damian just waved at the screen and Bruce blinked before his eyes widen "Don't tell me Dick is behind this"

"Yes" And Dick waved at him, glad that they had their cameras on so they could see each others reactions as they played this. Bruce ran a hand over his face "Oboy" He sighed as Jason got up into his chair "Fuck someone get him a make over kit so he can change the height on that smurf! That almost killed me!"

Tim spit out his mouthful and Dick had managed to swallow his gummy bears in the right pipe before laughing "I'll see if I can get him one, oh god! My ribs huts!" Dick chuckled and Bruce crossed his arms "Anyone else hurt and dumb enough to play this?"

"Nope"

"Not me"

"You benched me"

Dick rolled his eyes and moved his character and burst out laughing when his brothers panicked when a Tribulation cloud appeared "Can we kill it?!" Tim shouted and Dick laughed "No!" Damian found a hiding spot and watched the others jumping around avoiding the cloud's lighting shots before getting over to him.

"Can he get in?" Jason chuckled standing closest to the entrance and just then the cloud appeared and he screamed while the others ran "Yeah he can!" Dick laughed and Bruce watched for another minuet before shacking his head and left.

* * *

"Oh god my sides are going to ache" Tim chuckled as they closed the game and just sat small talking, Dick smiled and leaned back "Dick please tell me you recorded this? The game and our reactions?"

"I'm think of cutting it here and there or do you want the full- 5 hours length..." Dick checked his watch and the time on his laptop before getting up and saw that it was dawn "Uh...Didn't plan this" He laughed as he got back "And Bruce only checked on you once"

"I think he's still awake and Pennyworth must have been using ear plugs, ow" Damian said "I've never laughed that much before and it hurts" Jason stretched and slumped in his chair "Hit the nests?" He asked.

Dick checked his watch again "Yeah and I need to check if I can take a later shift or just call in sick, I should have gone to bed at 12 because I have a shift at whatever unholy hour those sun lovers are up" They laughed and Tim hissed when the sun started to get into his eyes so he got up and let down the blinders making his brothers laugh again.

"Oh god if Bruce had been in Damian's room seeing that!" Jason chuckled and Tim shrugged "I think Cass, or Stephanie I don't remember opened the curtains when I was at the manor and the sun hit me, I let out some kind of sound and shot into Jason's pitch black room and heard Bruce ask what the hell that noise was-" Tim said and let out a chuckle "-And Cass had been looking both ways before saying that she thought it was me and Bruce was quiet before shouting how the hell I could sound like a frighten cat when I run around with a bird name at night"

Dick covered his eyes while chuckling and Jason shock his head "I think this as become a new brother time right? But I doubt we get a night off at the same time again" Damian checked his own watch and cringed "Whoops...School night...And I've got a pile of homework" He made a 'bleh' sound making his brothers chuckle again.

"Well I guess we need to catch up on sleep and Damian ask Bruce if you can stay home and do your homework before-" Dick phone rang beside him and when he checked his brows shot up "Uh...Tim did you hack our system again?"

"No?" Tim blinked "The only window I have up right now is Skype...Why?"

"Must have been Bruce then" Dick shook his head and yawned "Okay, sleep then we can ignore each other again, threaten, what ever the damn list is" The other three shared a glance before looking at Dick. Jason started first "Actually I don't mind doing one of those again, in fact I need help on a story line thing and you've played this longer"

"I'm stuck" Tim shrugged and Damian checked his still turned on game "I think I'm on the last thing before starting another story thing" Dick nodded and ate his last gummy bears "We'll go through that when we have another night off and have slept a few hours, unless Bruce locks you up because I might have broken you"

Damian laughed again and this time Bruce slammed the door open "5 hours Richard! That's how long we've heard Damian laugh like he been gassed and Cass have been close to run in and inject an antidote in him!" The boys chuckled and Dick grinned widely.

"And you're complaining? We actually haven't insulted each other in 5 hours either"

Bruce stared at them "This is nightmare" He said before taking the door handle "Or I've gotten my ass sent to another timeline again!" He slammed the door close and they are quiet before snorting in laughter "Okay, bed, now" Dick demanded and they closed Skype. Damian waited a while before going to his door.

"You're that unused to it?"

Bruce nodded and looked at Damian's closed laptop "I've never heard you boys like that before" Damian shrugged shyly "It was- Dick's idea, we thought it was silly at first but it get more and more fun and then we just couldn't stop laughing at everything, I guess we got more tired"

"Then do as Dick said and get to bed, you do have homework to go through after all"

"Bleh" Damian stuck his tongue out at the pile and got to bed, Bruce went to his room and checked his phone, quietly laughed when he found a that he had a text from Dick.

 _Thought I'd get some of that tension off of them for a while. They've worked to hard and haven't found time to just relax, I thought I'd do this more often with them and something with all of us, you and the girls included._

 _In this life it's best take those chances while everyone is here._

 _Who knows which one of us Fate decided to snatch next? (I know, why go this line after been laughing and had fun for 5 hours? But you get my point)_

 _Thought I'd swing by Gotham next week! ;) Sorry but I'm dragging you into this now!_

Bruce shook his head but Dick was right, it was best to spend the time they had while everyone was there.

* * *

 **I had to xDD me and my friends were playing this sort of thing and we had a death count thing, I died least times xDD  
**


	130. Chapter 130: Phone Game

**Bat Fic  
**

 **how the fuck did you guys survive the last chapter?! xDD (thou most of the reviewers were near death)  
**

 **btw i know very little about these rascals and how the game works, i can't have it on my own phone because last time i tried it shorted out my previous one O.O  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 130: Phone Game~**

Bruce knew something was up when he came home early and saw that Ace shot into the living room whining and when he followed he dropped his briefcase in shock. Dick looked up from petting Ace and smiled "It's not permanent, I should be back in business in a few months"

The front door opened again mild shouting was heard and Dick spun the wheelchair around and wheeled past Bruce into the foyer where his brothers were "Would you guys mind not arguing?"

Jason whirled around ready to shout at him when the words caught in his throat in a choking noise and Tim and Damian's bags hit the floor before they both screamed who they were going to kill and Dick cringed "Uh...The BPD already took care of that...Jason? Would you mind play Nightwing for a while? I know you're on one of those 'Red Hood gone missing' periods" Jason snapped his mouth shut and nodded.

Damian walked up to him and held one of the arm rests "What happened this time?"

"Bullet close to my spine, it's swollen and hurts like hell but I'll recover" Dick smiled and easily lifted Damian to his lap, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder "So can you guys work together instead of shouting?" He pushed his hair away from his forehead and showed them the butterfly stitches running there.

* * *

Dick chuckled as he watched Damian walk around staring at his phone before sweeping over the screen and grumbled "Anyone in particular?" Dick asked and Damian poked his head in before walking to him "It's one of these evolutions" Damian showed his phone and Dick smiled, fishing up his own and started the same game, making Damian's face lit up and he climbed into Dick's lap willingly.

"Okay which one? I have 6 of each"

Damian pouted at him "Actually pick the ones that have run away from you" Dick smiled and scrolled down a bit more, Damian looked through and picked the ones and Dick transferred them instantly and kissed his little brother's temple "Be careful before Bruce catches on and takes our phones"

* * *

Tim was a pouting thunder cloud when he collapsed in the couch beside Dick who was reclined in an armchair that could lean the seat back and had a foot rest, it was heaven for his back. "Which one?" Dick asked, taking out an in-ear headphone and got his phone out.

Tim mumbled it out and soon there was a chime from his own phone and he looked he bolted up, kissed Dick's cheek and ran off. Dick smiled watching him go and went back to what he was doing on his laptop.

* * *

"And it was my last one!" Jason whined.

Dick smirked and wink at Tim and Damian before taking out his phone "Which one did you say it was?" Jason looked at him before Tim replied and there was a chime from Jason's phone, who checked and his jaw hit the table before flinging himself at Dick, barely remembering to be gentle. "I think there are a few in the garden" Dick nodded his head at the doors and instantly the boys were gone.

"Do I wanna know?" Bruce asked from the doorway "Just a phone game we're all playing and they had trouble, I promise we won't play it during patrol and get injured in various ways...Have you had blood pressure meds before?"

Bruce quirked a brow "If you're asking me that then I really should worry right?"

"You're the one who's prepared for everything" Dick smiled cheekily into his coffee mug.

* * *

"You know they are called 'super rare' for a reason right?"

"I only have 3 days to find one!"

"I'm gonna kill that little shit"

Dick wheeled in and tilted his head "What happened?" He asked and instantly had Damian attached to his chest like a koala, pressing his face into Dick's neck. Dick blinked before looking at the others "Damian was dragged into a bet he was _just_ informed about, find a super rare one within 2 weeks and the bet is 200$" Tim said and Dick quirked a brow before his mischievous grin appeared and they grinned back when they understood.

"You've got several don't you?" Jason crossed his arms and Dick pulled out his and Damian's phones "That one actually hurt worse then my back right now" Tim got up to get the painkillers as Dick tapped away on his phone and then showed Damian, who gaped and hugged him.

* * *

"How did you get Dratini, Mew and MewTwo?!" The boy gaped and Damian pocketed his phone "I did my homework for the test in 5 minuets then went to look for them" He crossed his arms and then walked away towards a grinning Tim who pocketed his own phone "Jason is sad there was no fists but other wise he's proud"

They went to Tim's locker and Damian leaned against them "Tim...Can we..."

"Get something for the best big brother in the world who's currently in wheelchair? I was thinking the same thing, Jason is picking us up later"

* * *

If Dick noticed the Nightwing hoodie, t-shirt and sweat shorts, he didn't say anything but they could see his smile and his eyes lit up even brighter.

Later that night their phones would chime and to their shock find all Pokémons they were missing or wanted badly.

Damian was the first to quietly bolt in and snuggle closer to his older brother and soon Jason and Tim would follow, Tim pressed against Dick's back and Damian between Jason and Dick. And that was the sight that Bruce and Alfred found in the morning as Dick woke up and watched them before Bruce picked up him easily and into the wheelchair.

"I take it you got all those first then roped them in?"

"I might have" Dick smiled as Bruce wheeled him out and Alfred closed the door and followed his son and grandson figures.

* * *

 **i'll let you guys pick the random ones above.  
**

 **for the super rare ones i had to google and found a list of them in categories so i've bookmarked it for future fics (should i write another of these but they have popped up here and there so i don't think it's needed)**


	131. Chapter 131: Health Mixtures

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i didn't even notice i've written so many chapters xDD  
**

 **okay, get the tissue boxes out again guys! laughter time is still on! and if you have gone through this once then share the pain (i started this after going through my own xP god damnit it's horrible i though i was going to crawl out of my skin! my mom found it hilarious *muttermutter*)  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 131: Health Mixtures~**

Alfred enjoyed this far to much as he watched Bruce drink the mixture and acted like he was going to jump out of his skin, his smile widen even more "Come on now Master Bruce, you won't get better unless-"

"Better?"

They both jumped and cured inwardly for forgetting that Dick lived there now, the tiny 9-year-old was looking at them like he was going to break any second "Just a mixture Alfred tortures me with" Bruce assured and Dick jumped up on the bed sneaking under the strong arm and Dick looked at the glass, Alfred counted up what he had used and Dick stuck his tongue out and vibrated much like Bruce had done "I know the taste! It's awful!"

"That I can agree on wholeheartedly" Bruce rumbled and took another swing, grimacing as he finally slammed the glass down on the tray "Alfred I'd like to see this little rascal grow up before you plan on killing me" He glared at the butler as Dick snuggled closer.

When they were alone Bruce leaned back against the headboard "Your ears are still in place but I don't know about your insides" Dick smiled and Bruce chuckled deeply before looking at him "You never did tell how you knew it tasted like?" "Well...What do you have?" Dick looked up at him and Bruce thought for a second "Something that will keep me down for a bit, I don't know how long"

Dick watched him before nodding "Well...I think Dad had something else and when I was laughing at his grimaces so he made me taste it" Dick shivered again and Bruce smiled, holding the boy closer "It was torture" "It sure is" Bruce agreed and took a sip of some juice and instantly he was close to spit it right back out. Dick hugged him tighter "I made the same mistake" He said as Bruce shook his head to get the brain cells back in order.

"I think my taste buds died" He muttered and Dick nodded in understanding. "It's horrible and it stays like that for about an hour" Bruce fell back and sighed "You're not gonna tease?"

"No, I know your pain all to well" Dick laid his head on Bruce's chest and sighed "And I'm sleepy"

Alfred checked on them 45 minuets later and smiled at the little bundle pressed against the billionaire who was working on his laptop with one arm around the boy, Bruce looked away for a bit and smiled as Dick mumbled something and started fidgeting, Bruce ran his fingers through the messy black hair and Dick stilled again. Alfred pushed the door up a bit more and smirked.

"Your second round Sir and I do suggest you take it, after all, who would want to leave this boy alone?"

The glare Bruce threw at him would have cracked the glass and spilled that horrible mixture all over the tray.

Dick let out a cry and they both jumped and instantly set to calm him, Alfred left to get some chocolate and Bruce tried to get the boy out of the nightmare but when it didn't work Bruce gently held his head and brought the glass to Dick's lips, cringing in sympathy "Sorry chum" He said and tipped it a bit.

A second later there was a little blur bouncing around the room and Bruce laughed as Alfred came in, blinked at the now empty tray and chuckled as Dick carefully sipped the hot chocolate and shivered "I take it back...Alfred's mixture is a whole lot worse...Blah!" Bruce laughed and pulled Dick closer "You okay?"

"After you tried to poison me?!"

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to! But that reaction was priceless" Dick pouted and leaned back against him, eyeing the glass still in Bruce's hand "How have you not died yet from that crap? It would probably chase away that...Man dressed in a horrible purple suit...What ever he is..."

Alfred and Bruce locked eyes and knew they had the same horrible thought.

* * *

Dick and Bruce snorted when Jason flew across the room and spit out what he had in his mouth "What the fuck is that shit?!" He cried and moved out of the way as Damian did the same, Tim and the girls just set down their glasses after watching the two spit their mouthfuls.

"Alfred's mixture that kills, Bruce and I have gone through it for years" Dick replied and tilted Jason's glass to look "Though it had another color then disguised as orange juice" He showed to Bruce who huffed in amusement and covered his eyes at the memory "That taste was awful...And you all know how small Dick was?"

"Yes"

Dick's head landed in the table at the memory and Bruce continued "He bounced around, like all over the place so Alfred had to stand ready with something that would kill the taste" Dick rubbed his face "I think I flew out of the balcony once and you nearly jumped after in panic and yelled at Alfred as you caught my foot-"

"No I fired the grappling gun I hid in my room, thank good for that paranoia" Bruce corrected "But yes we know your pain so whatever you do...Don't tell Alfred about any kind of symptoms, just google them and pick from the list that comes up"

Jason and Damian looked at each other and Tim and the girls shared a look just as Alfred entered "Ah, I see you have all been drinking it up" He took the suddenly empty glasses to the sink and left to do other chores and everyone looked at the table.

"I took one mouth and then flew here" Jason was leaning against the counted holding the edge and spread his hands while saying that and Damian looked around before shacking his head "We touched ours but didn't drink it" Tim said in confusion.

Dick swallowed and blinked "Okay this one is less disgusting" Bruce blinked and took what was left in Dick's glass and his eyebrows shot up "Is that mostly pineapple I taste?" Dick frowned "I thought it was some tropical fruit there" Jason and Damian shivered when they realized that Dick had downed what was in their glasses.

Cass shrugged "I think Alfred killed their taste buds long ago" And to their horror she down everything in her glass and smacked her lips "I think there's ginger in it too"

Damian leaned against Jason rubbing his forehead in horror "They are crazy" "Tim check if there's any room in Arkham" Jason smirked.

"Remember what I did to you with those stewed leeks Jay?" Dick barked "I dare do it again with this whole juice canister" He didn't have to look up from his cereal to know that both of them had run off with Stephanie, Bruce huffed again.

"They think this is bad?" He nodded to the juice canister as Dick refilled his and Cass's glasses "Alfred! If you remember that mixture you made when I was a kid give it to the run off Robins!" Dick yelled, knowing the butler would hear him no problem. He did hear Jason curse at him "And make it nasty!"

"What that blue-green one?" Bruce asked and Dick almost choke on his cereals "Oh god please don't remind me of that one" Cass tilted her head at them "Do I wanna know?"

"No you don't"

* * *

 **my taste buds are dead xP  
**


	132. Chapter 132: Life

**Bat Fic  
**

 **have this been done before?  
**

 **slight mention of infinite crisis**

* * *

 **~Chapter 132: Life~**

Bruce was working on the medical reports, adding recent injuries and leaned back when he finished Dick's, the worst of them in this report. Bruce leaned back rubbing his eyes and could clearly see the scene play again, how Dick had pushed him out of the way and was hit instead. The force had propelled Nightwing in the air, crashing into various things before landing.

While the present heroes flat out lost all control Batman had shot after Nightwing finding him unmoving but breathing, his chest smoking from the blast and for a moment Batman remembered how much of a déja vu it had been, how Alexander Luthor had blasted Nightwing in the chest just shortly after Superboy's death. He slowly looked up from the holoscreen in front of him and found the broken bird still asleep.

He should be dead, yet somehow escaped the way he had. Alfred had noticed that one or three of the green pills that Bruce was still working on and hadn't named yet were missing and they found the missing two in Dick's room, the last might have been what saved his life with only minimal broken bones and another, more sever burn mark on his chest. Bruce sat down and picked up the chart and nodded in the end. Dick had consumed it probably at the start of the fight when those without powers were told to stay back and he had run in, skillfully acrobating around and gotten a few hits in, which made that...Thing more angry and less concentrated. It's mace-like-tail had caused a lot of damage and out of no where it fired energy shots from it's mouth, which hit Nightwing to stun him and then sent it's tail at him.

Flash had gotten him out just in time and then ran back but when Nightwing came to it was about to fire at Batman and so he jumped in, taking the more sever shot, the injuries and was flung away like a rag doll scaring everyone to death for the next 30 years.

This hospital wing in the Watchtower was a more private one and this is where Dick was taken here, so far no one else knew he was here. Bruce took of his glove and ran his hand through Dick's hair, hoping it would calm them both.

When Bruce first took Dick in he went to find Dick's medical records and found that the joyful energetic little bundle had been a still born, which had shocked Bruce and Alfred to the core. In later years when the kids hacked into the file they couldn't believe it, Dick didn't seem to know because Bruce hadn't told him and forced the kids to keep quiet about it.

Dick was never still.

Shouldn't be still.

Or quiet.

This scene in front of him just screamed of wrongness and Bruce wished he and the rest of the Bats hadn't joined the JLA call, Gotham had been quiet and Nightwing suggested an early quit and go home, watch movies or play games. At first everyone rejected the suggestion but now- Bruce whished they had taken up on it.

Then Dick wouldn't be in this bed, unknown of anything. Bruce was thinking about bringing J'onn here at least to see if Dick was still there as his brain activity was low. Bruce ran his hands over his face and through his hair- cursing himself for not being fast enough and had to watch Dick get hurt for it.

...

 _"Like it or not I will die for you"_

 _"Don't say that"_

 _"I am and I will hold on to it"_

 _"Please don't. Do you really want to leave everyone behind?"_

 _"No one would care- Except you maybe..."_

 _"And Alfred? You really want to leave him behind? No one would survive your death...I'd fall back into that darkness you pulled me out off, what if I crossed the line I drew myself?"_

 _"...You really think people care about me?"_

 _"If they don't...Then at least think about me and Alfred, the times we had when you were so small"_

 _"You are never going to drop that are you?"_

 _"Not in a million years chum, so forgive me if I accidentally get that sight before me and forget you're actually and adult"_

 _"That explains it"_

 _The bright blue eyes, the wide smile, the heart soaring laughter, the weight against his chest when that boy leans back._

 _..._

Bruce felt something brush his hand and slowly lifted his head from the widen bed, blinking a few times to see Dick's hand roaming for his until they met and held on. Bruce sat up and saw Dick's eyes open and in pain, the painkiller bag had run empty. He got up and found another, hooking it up and kissing his son's forehead.

"Stay with me Dickie...Don't make me tell Alfred the bad news"

The light squeeze around his hand told him that Dick had heard him and soon he was asleep again. Bruce sat back down in the more comfortable chair and leaned the back a bit before falling asleep again himself.

* * *

Leslie watched Dick carefully walk over to Bruce and smiled when he stumbled and almost faceplanted but Bruce caught him with a chuckle and the pout, he couldn't help but hold him a bit longer, savoring the moment of holding his very much alive son.

Dick hugged him tightly back and looked at Leslie over Bruce's shoulder, his eyes asking the question if he could go home and she nodded with a smile, coming over to hug him herself and then they prepared to leave the room, Dick lowered himself in a wheelchair and smiled as Bruce kneeled in front of him and ruffled his hair with a smile.

He was getting his son home and could finally tell everyone the opposite, could finally end the long string of nightmares. Bruce drew back resting a hand on Dick's cheek and ran his thumb gently over a closed eye lid, making Dick huff a little laugh and held Bruce's wrist gently, knowing his father needed the small touches to know this wasn't a dream.

Bruce stood up and wheeled Dick out of the clinic and into their van they had fixed after Barbara became wheelchair bound so they did a lot of renovation at the manor to better accustom to everyone. When they got home Jason was sitting on the steps smoking and Cass was sitting 3 steps above him and they looked up when the van stopped and when Dick skillfully rolled out Cass shot inside and Jason shot forward.

Jason hid his face in Dick's chest where he was kneeling hugging him and Dick smiled tiredly, gently running his fingers though the slightly messy black and white hair. The other came out Dick slammed the brakes on as Damian collided into him and Bruce held the chair so that it didn't tip backwards, Damian was muttering about Dick being in a coma for over 5 weeks and Dick looked at them in confusion. They filled him in on what happened, what he remembered and the aftermath of the fight.

Later Dick chuckled when Damian bounced in and up in his bed before Dick was even out of the wheelchair, Dick glared at him but Damian just smirked. Jason and Tim came in and helped Dick into the bed and they all froze when Dick hissed in pain and it took far to long for him to calm down as the pain dulled and Jason went to get some painkillers and then all the kids, including Stephanie and Cass, carefully settled around Dick.

* * *

 **there we go xDD i'm gonna let some readers catch up before doing upload upon upload  
**


	133. Chapter 133: Brotherly Advice

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i. am. so. sorry i haven't updated for over a week!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 133: Brotherly Advice~**

Jason opened his door and found Dick standing there, looking up at him while on the phone "Tim just- I don't know, sedate Bruce or something" Jason quirked a grin and leaned against the door post with Damian peaking out behind him and Dick smiled himself before setting his phone on speaker.

 _That's the thing Dick! We gave him 3 shots already and he's fighting it!_

"Then give him another 2"

 _Dick, let me rephrase so even your namesake will understand-_

Jason slapped his hands over his own and Damian's mouths while Dick jaw was left hanging in shock.

 _-us missing plus Bruce doesn't know equals he fights even the League to find us. Damian is 11 and somewhere in Gotham without his belt * **Dick sends a disappointing glare at Damian*** so of course Bruce fight the sedatives because his youngest bird is god knows where!_

"Tell him Damian is right behind me and Dick is right in front of me Tim! Damian called me to pick him up because neither Bruce nor Golden Boy could be reached" Dick's blue eyes flared in anger muttering about firing the two people who claim school calls are distracting. Hell one of the kids could have died in a crash and the dumbass wouldn't have patched it through. "Easy Dick, Damian first, then you can go demonic"

Dick did the breathing exercise they've seen him do a million times to calm down, because when Dick full out lost it he could trash anything without hurting himself.

"Alright just hand Bruce the phone, would be nice if he acted a little more like this when the pipsqueak is actually in the Manor- Glare all you want you're barely up to Jason's hip"

Jason snorted because Dick wasn't wrong. Jason himself was 2 inches shorter then Bruce and Dick was 5'10. They would stop teasing when the growth sprout hit him "We'll stop teasing if you get taller then Bruce" Jason added.

 _I heard that._

"Good, hearing is intact so sharpen it up now: Fire that hag you call secretary and hand pick someone who actually thinks about kids before business, not the other fucking way around"

 _Noted, where's-_

"Behind me hiding from his favorite and the favorite is in front of me because I called him and bam, here we are chatting with you because, hey! You actually noticed your youngest was kaput! And you show you care! Now how about you act like that all the time before either me or Dickie beat the crap out of you?"

 _Dick already dislocated my shoulder throwing me in a wall, I got the message._

"And did I mention I fucking love you Dick?" Jason quickly added "But yeah, they'll show when they do" With that he turned around and went inside while Dick turned off speaker and let Damian talk with Bruce alone, Dick took off his jacket and shoes and followed Jason "I got a text from one of the teachers telling me what happened while I was in the meeting and I gave them your number"

"I was wondering how they got that" Jason didn't seem angry about it, and now that he thought about it it was best to leave that number alone now. He didn't do much on the days anyway so being the most reachable person might be the best if this was repeated. Damian came up and crawled into Dick's lap while playing on the phone "Care to tell us your version?"

"How do I talk with someone who has a crush on me?"

Both Dick and Jason's brain shorted out, then re-winded, repeated the words and got the same result "I'm sorry my brain turned off...Someone has a crush on you?"

Damian nodded.

Dick sighed "Sorry Lil'D, but when it comes to relationships we're not the best people to-"

"It was either talking with you or Father"

The other two snorted, Bruce kinda had a record on failed relationships "Yeah but was he close to get married and it went hell?" Damian and Jason froze "Kory, long ago, didn't work, separate ways, still friends and you guys tend to ruin any relationship I have that seems to be a threat" He knew they didn't feel bad about breaking up any current girlfriend he found.

Damian's tense body relaxed but his hands were slightly shacking "All I can say is we'll tell you our mistakes and that I hope it will help you, maybe you manage longer then us"

"Not with our line of work" Damian gestured to Jason's hair and they nodded "Well in this life time at least" Dick shrugged "Anything else?"

Damian bowed his head and mumbled something even Dick couldn't pick up but Jason threw a wild quest "I think Nightwing is staying in tonight and the pointy ear costume is going out" Dick saw Damian nod and smirked "Well I did dislocate B's shoulder and with the sedatives hopefully knocking him out under Alfred's watch, he took out the shot gun by the way, I might as well be Batman for a while" He agreed and ruffled Damian's hair.

"I'll try not to blow anything up"

"That only happens if all 5 of us are close by"

"What's up with that?!"

"Hell if I knew, and I created the name!...Well my Mom did-"

Damian froze again and Jason gaped "...And we're stupidly fighting about that name"

* * *

 **so many idea to go through xD**


	134. Chapter 134: Watched Over In The Shadows

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i need to re-read Grayson xD, #12 might hurt me again but i need to get the time line right  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 134: Watched Over In The Shadows~**

Bruce was in the cave going through the cameras to see where each kid and Alfred was, the girls were helping him in the kitchen having a minor flour war but shrunk away when Alfred loomed over them.

Bruce smiled.

Maybe he should save those two later.

A few more key tappings and he frowned.

 _Okay I have been through the cave and Manor cameras and none of the boys are inside, are they out on the grounds with the dogs?_

He keyed in some more commands and the cameras of the grounds came up, he switched between those for a while before sighing.

 _Wait, I think I know where they are._

With a sigh he keyed in the right camera and sure enough, the boys and the dogs were at the cemetery in front of a white stone with silver letters and golden vines on each side of the text. Damian was kneeling in front of it with Tim planting some Forget-Me-Not's, a very small rose bush on either side and placed a small wire arch going over the stone.

Bruce guessed that the roses were going to climb over that small wire arch.

Jason came into view holding some yellow lilies in pots, like he had just returned with them from the store or snatched them from the boxes Alfred had ordered, he was going to re-set some flowers in the garden. It would also explain where Damian got them from but the Forget-Me-Not's hadn't been on the list, so Damian must have bought them on their way home from school.

Carefully Jason removed the plastic pots and gave the plants to Tim and Damian who carefully planted them and they stepped back, Bruce keyed in a command and soon he could hear them.

* * *

"There, that should keep it decorated all year around" Tim said as he removed the garden gloves and put them in the basket, Damian had been the first one here and had picked up two garden spades and gloves, knowing his brothers would join him in cleaning the grave.

"Yeah, now we just need to call a magic user to make sure they won't wither in winter"

"...Good idea, be right back"

"You have your phone in your pocket Drake"

"...Right"

Jason lit a cigarette and watched the stone some more "Strange that Bruce doesn't have the suit hung up in the cave" "That's because it's 6 feet below you" Tim called over before his phone call started and he walked away a bit more. Jason nodded and blew out some smoke "Okay, question 2: Why doesn't Bruce torture himself by having a spare on set up? I know mine isn't the one I died in because it had to be rags after the explosion"

Damian sniffed "Mine is a spare too, so is Brown's. Perhaps it's because Grayson had several and that's enough"

"Yeah but he died in the red one didn't he? Tim?" Tim looked up and covered the mic "Yeah?

"Which suit?" Jason pointed down.

"Red"

"So why isn't there a spare hung up?"

"Because Dick had several and the one Bruce mostly looks at is the blue one"

Both of them blinked but left Tim to the call and turned back "'course, can't really ask B without him blowing up. Wonder what got him so pissed?"

"Could it be me?" Damian looked down.

"I swear if Dick heard you the ground would have blasted all around us" Damian tensed and Jason winced "Sorry, crap choice of words. Point is I don't think it's about you but something else" Tim came over and none of the three jumped as Zatanna appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke.

"Okay Tim, what's the urgency?"

Tim pointed at the grave "Cast a spell that makes sure the plants won't die and the grave is decorated at all times because Damian found it over grown in weeds thanks so much for neglecting the person who risked his life for every damn soul on the non-deserving planet"

"Tim, breath"

"Says you who's smoking your own lungs to death"

Zatanna sighed "No Tim, you have a right to be angry...It's just hard to be here...Knowing how much we failed. We never told you Bats or the JLA founders but we had our own gathering at Titans Tower and I swear there was not a single dry eye there, no laughter, just guilt and sadness and-" She shook her head and Jason tossed away the stump before placing an arm around her "-The Supers were worst off, yelling that they should have heard him, should have found him before-"

Jason sighed "Dick was strapped to a bomb Z, there was no other- Whoa!" He shouted when her knees gave out and she howled in grief, hugging herself and rambled backwards. The brothers knew then that they had been wrong about Dick's friends.

They were still in pain.

After calming her somewhat, she cast the spell and even made them more vibrant in the gloomy Autumn scenery. She soon left and the boys went back to the shed and then into the house, going to Tim's room and watched him hack into Titan's Tower and went through the recordings until he found the one they wanted.

Sure enough the room had been filled with people, no one was standing and no one was alone, just hugged by someone else and self-guilt were voiced here and there. Arsenal and Starfire were huddled on one window seat and while Kory was sitting with her hands in her laps letting the tears fall, Roy was sitting with his legs drawn to his chest and face in his crossed arms.

 _"How did he save us so many times but failed to save him?"_ Garth had asked and Donna rubbed his shoulder, Wally was sitting in a position similar to Roy but with Lilith and Bart on his sides. _"Does anyone know what happened?!"_

 _"We just know this"_ The godforsaken clip was showed again and several people covered their mouths at the state of Nightwing, being trapped by the barbed version of the golden lasso the Wonder's carried. Cassie and Donna threw theirs to one part of the room.

 _"He's not fighting"_ Conner mumbled with Kara hugging his arm _"I don't think he could, I don't think he was awake when it happened"_

Then, before anyone could blink, the clip changed to a room with a mechanical contraption in the middle and Cyborg's dark version strapped an unconscious Nightwing to it leaving him there until Luthor, Batman, Bizarro and Catwoman entered.

An explosion sounded and the room shook violently, making the cameras faded out a little and showing static before clearing and Nightwing fell limply into Batman's arms, they watched Catwoman step back slowly in horror shacking her head as Batman gently lowered Nightwing to the floor, checking for signs of life but with the way the cameras were angled they all could see the gray eyes, the blood running from nose and mouth, the Dark Knight slowly loosing it...

Wildcat cut the clip and hung his head _"Do we have a right to call ourselves heroes?"_

Tim sighed and undid his hacking, leaning back to rubs his hands over his face "We were to hard on them" "No shit Detective" Jason mumbled into the pillow he had throw onto his face after leaning back so he laying on his back in the large bed. Damian was curled to a ball and shook, he didn't lash out as Stephanie lifted him and took his place on the bed, holding Damian in her lap and Cass laid right over, head on Jason's stomach and facing them.

"Dick wouldn't have wanted us sad you guys" Steph mumbled, her voice rough like she had been crying, Tim had put up the video on the tv screen after all with sound so it was no wonder. "We swore to remember how our Grandparents lived, not how they died, it's why we try to find any mention of them in papers and people who knew them. What's stopping us from doing that with Dick?"

"Because I see that bastard wherever I go in this house, I hear his laughter and I wake up thinking this is one bad dream. I get up and run to his dust covered and empty room and reality sledgehammers me in the gut" Jason called out in muffled voice from the pillow, but now one hand was tangled into Cass's short black hair.

Tim sighed "He has a point, I sometimes hear him talking and one time Bruce caught me talking out loud, thinking it was with one of you but when I looked on my desk again Dick was gone. I told Bruce that and- well, you know what he does"

Tries to talk to them, tells them to get some rest then locks himself down in the cave.

* * *

Tim comes up behind Bruce at 11:50 PM and rest a hand on the slightly shacking shoulder "Would Dick have wanted you to be driven by his death like you are with your parents? Instead of remembering Dick's life?"

He was sure the man would explode any second now and Tim held his breath, waiting for the shacking to stop and the yelling to start.

"No- He wouldn't have wanted me doing that"

...Come again?

Tim opened his eyes and saw that Bruce's head was in his hands "Why haven't you kids left yet? All I do is getting you killed...I'm the worst parent in the multiverse"

And with the amount of crap they were dragged into, world jumping wasn't uncommon, thou slightly unnerving to see different version of the most familiar people doing gods know what.

Last time such a thing had happened Stephanie had faked a panic attack in front of them but since she didn't make any sign or a whisper about it her siblings thought she was having a real one. That world's Bruce had instantly moved in to try calm her but it didn't work, the heroes then did what they could to send the kids home before Stephanie moved on to stop her own heart or something.

"Would you stay sane?"

"Likely not"

"Then sucks to be you, we're staying"

Bruce sighed and leaned back in the chair, glancing at the clock "I know he's gone, but I keep waiting to hear his bike enter the tunnels, to hear that cheerful laughter of a successful night or fists breaking down that wall of the cave. I swear if he kept on doing that we would have an extra room" Tim smiled looking over at that specific wall and sure enough, it was cracked and had an inward dent that had gotten deeper each time Dick lashed out.

"Who knew the most cheerful was the most scary?"

Bruce snorted "Oh no, it's the most quiet and shy that loses it and you fit that category far to well" He finally stood up and walked over to the Batmobile "You kids stay in tonight, I need some time alone to think what to do next-"

"Really? You think better with swinging fists? Damn it then I would have lost 100 bucks to Dick...Wait Jason had that thought months ago...Maybe he needs bike fuel" With that he was gone and Bruce slid into the Batmobile and started it up. He left the cowl behind his neck and drove for a while to a secluded spot and cut the engine, lifting the seat beside him and took out a blue version of the Nightwing suit and ran his fingers over it.

* * *

"Okay you being quiet is unnerving Grayson" Tiger said and Midnighter looked up at him "Really? It's the opposite now?" Helena elbowed him as Dick watched the silhouettes for the Bats fly over Gotham skyline, both animal and the humans dressed as them.

Dick stepped back a bit and they held their breaths as Red Robin landed on their roof, looking around before his hand went to his insignia and held it in his hand, a holo image of him and Dick soon hovered over the device. Red Robin looked at it for some time before he jumped, possibly his comlink crackling to life and soon he was gone.

"Is it wrong to keep doing this? Being completely alive and well and breath yet everyone thinks you're decaying 6 feet down?" Dick asked them when he stepped out again, thou behind Tiger making him and Midnighter jump slightly while Helena didn't twitch, thou her heart rate speed up a little.

They still couldn't pin him when he used the shadows like he _was_ them.

"Take down Spyral first, then we can figure out a possible 'holy shit you're alive'?" Midnighter asked.

Dick watched the city again and then sighed before head back to the copter "Tell me we have something that involves a lot of henchmen and hard punches" He said to Helena who quirked a brow "With you I might have to have an enormous alien shipped here for you to rage on"

"Please do"

"That was meant to be a joke"

"I hate you"

There was an explosion close by and with their coms hacked into GCPD and Bats they picked up who it was and where.

Joker in old Amusement Mile. They quickly jumped in and Helena sent a glare that had Dick release the flight sticks and slumped back with crossed arms, none of them but Helena was allowed to fly that thing. She got them there before they did and it turned out their target was there as well.

Two dummies with one hit.

They unleashed Dick inside and stood guard outside to stall the Bats long enough for Dick to finish and turn shadow again "Batman I assume?" Helena did the talking while Tiger and Midnight stood on either side. Batman came up to her "What business does Spyral have in Gotham?"

She held out a holo device "This man is a target and this time we are meant to protect him, odd as it sound. Unfortunately we heard that Joker was here as well and one of my agents went in after him"

"Is this agent nuts?" Red Hood asked.

"I wouldn't say nuts but-"

At that moment Joker screamed in terror and the Bats looked at the tent opening "Demonic is one word" Midnighter smirked "Let's just hope the clown is dead"

Red Hood grinned under his helmet "Hell I might actually grab you for a beer"

"What about me?" Robin asked.

"You're 11, your Dad is right there and if 'Wing had heard you say that I'm dead all over again. You are not drinking or driving! Unless you're the only one standing and the rest of us are out then you better not kill us with the car" Batman ignored his sons for now and mumbled a word to Red Robin who was cross-checking Spyral's target.

Joker came flying and rolled on the ground to a stop, eyes wide his fear, body shacking and random words pouring out in a shaky voice. The Bats stared at the clown as another swirly faced man came out holding a gun and escrima stick "I take it you're quite done? The target?" Helena asked.

"What do you think?"

Helena nodded in understanding, the target was dead already and their mission a failure. Dick turned his eyes to Batman and only his current allies saw the smirk "And what the flipped hell is that thing?" He pointed the stick toward Batman.

"That would be Batman"

"The what now?"

The boys snorted behind the Dark Knight who narrowed his eyes at the man, Midnighter grunted a laugh "Man are you out of the loop" "Who in their right mind dressed as a flying rat?!...Wait are you just as crazy as this trash?" Robin was barely standing now and Dick felt happy seeing his brother smile again, thou Batman looked like he was about to strangle him.

"Well since our target is no more we shall take our leave from your city" Helena nodded and headed for the copter, Dick, Tiger and Midnigher followed when Dick suddenly turned "By the way-" He picked something out of his pocket "Which one of you threw this?"

The Bats gave the metallic object a long look until Robin gasped and ran to take it for a closer look "Nightwing's birdarang...It's a newer design!" Red Robin ran to him and looked "Oh my god...He's...alive?!"

"And somewhere in the city?!" Red Hood shouted looking around.

Dick looked up and saw another Spyral agent close by, conveniently this agent was able to become a shadow and so took Dick's form "Uh...That guy?" He pointed at the agent and the Bats spun around, the boys almost loosing it with joy and Batman staggered back a little in relief, then the agent went all shadow mist and vanished back to England.

"Geez, do all of you come back that scary?" Dick asked before finally entering the copter and once again Gotham was behind him.

Well his family was slowly recovering, Damian was alive and Bruce hadn't full out lost because of the lack of updates from Dick.

* * *

 **this one got long O.O  
**


	135. Chapter 135: Still Flying Robins

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay let's try this  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 135: Still Flying Robins~**

Tim hit the glass panel again but it still held strong, he stepped back and slid down the wall drawing his legs to his chest and warped his arms around them. _'Bruce...Why haven't you come yet?'_

He had lost count on how long he had been there but he had felt tremors shake the place and wondered if it was his family coming for him or if it was something else. His question was answered when three people, one dressed in black but had some short of a Moon symbol on his chest, the other two had swirly faces.

The man in black grinned "Yo! Found someone you'd might wanna bail out!" He leaned his head back and yelled up the stairs they had come from and soon another swirly faced man landed and Tim flew up with a grin because the man had done the quadruple summersault...

Only one person could do that!

"Dick?!" Tim choked as the man on the other side of the glass placed the escrima stick in the holster on his back and pressed something behind his ear, instantly the swirl was gone and replaced with his big brother's warm smile and shining blue eyes.

"Hello Timmy" Dick's smile widen as Tim seemed to claw the glass "Get me out so I can hug you you bastard!" Tim laughed and punched it, Dick chuckled and took out small charges that he placed in the corners and one in the middle "Get in the corner and cover yourself with the cape, the glass is going to fly everywhere" Tim did as told and when he was sure he was covered and Dick was ready he shouted "Ready!"

"Cover your ears! The blast will deaf you!"

Tim plugged in the special earplugs and repeated, he heard a faint sound but waited until Dick moved to him and removed the cape, Tim whistled at the white dust that covered the floor almost reaching him and had Dick's footprints "Damn bro...Think I could play with those toys?" Dick laughed as he ruffled Tim's hair "Helena wasn't so sure to let me used them the first time, she stated I should stick with these" He spun a escrima stick in his hand and showed it to Tim who gaped "Are those-"

"Yeah, but it's one of the designs Batman made-"

"But they were in the cave?"

Dick smiled as he pulled Tim up "They were prototypes he was fixing, we made these out of the same blueprints but these were made out of Nth metal" Helena smiled at the teen's face as he said 'oh' and cleared her throat "Agent 37 we better move" Dick rolled his eyes and sighed "I'm sorry but bare with that code name for now" She said and took the lead.

Tim stuck close to Dick who magically wiped out a folding bo-staff "You might have some pent up energy you might wanna vent out" He smiled as Tim did some moved with it to test it out and they moved on "Where are we anyway? I was teleported straight into that cell"

"No need to care about that, let's just get back to Spyral so I can open a door. It's useless anywhere but in there in the hanger"

"Midnight I told you my little brother is a sucker for anything tech related" Dick said as he caught Tim from jumping onto the man "If you calm down and promise to rest when we get back I might let you play with some of Spyral's tech toys" Dick laughed at the upside down glare he got from Tim, who puffed his cheeks out at him "Promise"

Tiger, Helena and Midnighter smiled a little, it was both odd and comforting seeing Dick act like that. Tim mumbled things and Dick laughed "Okay come on, those drone might come back. All we could do was stun them" They ran to the hanger and found more Agents there "Matron we're ready to leave, the charges are set and prisoners are free"

"Good we have the last one" Tim saw that Dick had turned on the swirl again "These hypnoses are needed to cover our identities and it can alter our faces" Dick explained "Yeah but not you ass" Tim whispered and Dick lightly smacked him in the back head but Tim knew Dick was smirking, they boarded the copter and Tim took seat beside Dick.

"I can't tell if you are a tail or a duckling" Midnighter joked as they strapped up and Tim leaned against Dick "You need a few more joke lessons from my brother, you're not that funny" Tiger barked a laugh and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth while Midnighter gaped, Dick had turned off his hypnos again and warped an arm around Tim. "So how did you end up there anyway?"

"Well-"

* * *

"-and then you flip in" Tim finished and could understand why Dick had his head in his hands "So because I stopped reporting after the desert mission he thinks I'm dead?"

"Yeah"

"And now he thinks you're dead"

"Most likely my staff was all he found"

"And Damian?"

"Still dead"

Dick was shacking his head again and Midnighter whistled "Is Bats still sane? I mean...Three dead kids so close to each other"

"I think if Red Hood get killed again he might actually snap"

Helena muttered something none of them could translate before she switched to english "Grayson there is a way to erase the world's memory of you" Dick's head shot up and all men looked at her seat.

"Come again?"

"Excuse me?!"

"What the hell-"

"Helena you couldn't have mentioned that sooner?!"

"It's a satellite called Somnus"

That shut them up "It was built after your ID was revealed because you aren't really cut out for this sort of thing"

"He's not really Talon material either" Tim pointed out and Dick glared at him but Tim just grinned and stuck his tongue out "Correction you're not cut out for evil stuff"

Tiger rolled his eyes "So he's that much of an idiot?"

"Hey put the cowl on him and you'll be scared of him for the rest of your life" Tim held his index fingers on either side of his head with a smirk and Dick rolled his eyes this time "You're not dropping that are you? I thought you hated it?" "I did until I watch front row seat how you handled it, I've never had so much fun before"

"Was he a demon?" Midnighter crossed his arms.

"Well he somehow controls the animal bats-"

"I didn't control I tamed them, big difference" Dick said loudly and the snickers from the front was ignored and Tim leaned against Dick's shoulder again "Where are we going?"

"England, St. Hardian's Finishing School For Girls" Tim looked at Dick oddly "Your brother is a PE teacher in acrobatics after a little- um..."

Dick hung his head "4 girls somehow managed to find out about me and was chasing me so while I led them on a wild chase and stretched my acrobatics we ran into Matron and my punishment was PE teacher"

"Oh" Tim smiled.

"A _Gay_ PE teacher"

Aaand Tim lost it, if he wasn't strapped down he would have fallen out of the seat but Dick didn't seemed to bothered about it, he just watched his little brother trying to get hold of himself "If you mention it to anyone you will really end up 6 feet down"

"Lips sealed big bro"

"Somehow I don't believe you but fine"

* * *

Tim looked up as Dick entered his dorm room "Here, fixed and everything. We've got a copter waiting"

"Wah- really? Helena is willing to let you go?"

"I think they were planning a more dramatic return from the dead but I guess this will do" Dick smiled and took out a duffel from under the bed and opened it, showing something black with a blue bird on the chest "You're-"

"As soon as we get within Gotham borders they are going to turn on Somnus and it's hello Nightwing!" Dick grinned and heaved it on his shoulder and nodded to the bathroom "Get changed, I've got some small things to gather in here. Better leave it empty"

Tim nodded and went to change into his uniform, removing the extra uniform clothes Dick had borrowed him while his uniform was being repaired. He stepped out just as Dick zipped the bag close and again put it on his shoulder "Let go home before B loses the last of his mind"

"Uh...Dick..."

Dick slowed.

* * *

"HE'S WHAT?!"

It took everything Tiger and Lucas had to hold Dick back from strangling Tim who was hiding behind a crossbow ready Helena. "Amnesiac!" Tim piped up "We have no idea how it happen! Jason said it was best to leave Bruce alone because he was happier, he's not carrying that heavy burden anymore!"

Dick calmed as he thought more about it "So you left him alone?"

"Well...Alfred updates us...But I think Bruce has found our rooms..."

"Yeah because last time he went amnesiac and I left him he flipped all known shit and he almost clobbered the League, Superman picked me up from his parents' farm and brought me to him. So I don't think he'll stay amnesiac long this time either"

Tim blinked as Dick turned "So grass hop into the copter little bird! We might as well pick up Dami on the way" Tim froze "Ra's was kind enough to use some chaos shard on Damian to bring him back and since he likes me so much for some reason I can't name, he's agreed to let Damian recover till we get him and will let us leave with him"

Tim blinked 4 times before his brain rebooted "You are the scariest man on the planet!"

"Heh- Be glad I'm not actually dead. Then you'll see scary" Dick grinned, making Lucas gulped and Tiger stepped back a little.

* * *

"GRAYSON!"

Dick went flying as Damian collided into him and hugged him "Ack! Dami- My ribs!" Damian instantly let go "Sorry! It's these powers I got from the shard! Sorry!" Dick took a few breaths as Tim got a gentler hug from his little brother and while the two waited for Dick in the copter Tim filled him in and Dick talked to Ra's.

"Any news I should be aware of?" Dick spoke low.

"Only that Jason is doing what he can to keep the city in one piece, the rest of the bats and some heroes are helping. I don't know if Bruce's memories has returned thou" Ra's spoke just as low.

"And Tim and Damian?"

The older man shook his head "With you guarding them I pity anyone foolish enough to get to close to them" Dick smirked and saluted before flipping into the copter "Are we ready to get back to get some of the workload off Jason?"

"Yes!" Was the answer from the back.

* * *

Batman landed on one roof and Spoiler met him with a hug "You're really back...And the suit is new..." "So is yours, you're Spoiler again?" Batman gently ran a hand over her hood covered head and she moved the cloth mask from her face "Mhm, Babs is Batgirl again...Hey where's Cass?"

A shadow landed on their other side and walked to them "No names in field, Black Bat" She pointed at her self and Batman reached an arm to her "Where's Red Hood?"

"Here B"

They looked behind them and Batman rushed forwards as Hood stumbled a bit "Exhausted...Not hurt" He mumbled into the new Batsymbol and sighed as one of the girls got his helmet off and Batman got his glove off to feel Jason's forehead "But you are running a fever"

"Since your memories went on holiday I've been running around with anyone I could call in, never thought of taking a break since Tim-" Here Jason quickly sucked his lips in but it was to late as Bruce's whole body taunted like a line "What about Timmy?"

Screw names in field.

Jason closed his eyes and leaned against Bruce's shoulder "Dead, gone, no body...Just his staff left. Him... Dick...Damian..." Jason broke down after that and the girls hugged them both as Bruce seemed to have gone in shock.

 _Tim? dead?! Dick...How did..._

"What- Dick too?!"

"7 months ago...5 weeks since Tim was killed. There was a drone attack and he rewrote their original targets, making him the sole target" Stephanie said "All we found was his staff"

"And Dick?"

"Crime Syndicate"

Well Bruce knew that but...He was sure Dick was sent to Spyral! Wait...There was one time Dick never reported back...Went on a mission and was never heard from...It had taken 2½ weeks before Bruce gave up completely and had to except that he had lost his eldest too.

That meant that the only kids he had were these three...

And damn he wasn't going to lose them.

"Let's cut patrol, Red Hood needs to lie down anyway. I've got some catching up to do"

* * *

"This is one of the safe-houses I never mentioned" Dick said as he let them in.

It was in the nicer part of Gotham and there was a store close by that Dick was going to run to now, once he got some money "Okay is there anything you guys want? In particular?"

Damian shook his head but Dick titled his head with a smile and Damian blushed "Those fruit mixes you buy for me"

"Natural or chocolate?"

"Natural"

Tim wrote up what he wanted, brand and all and handed it to Dick "There might be something in the cupboards in the mean time other wise I'll be quick"

"Dick, we're going take a nap. Take your time" Tim jawed and went to one of the rooms. Dick smiled and hugged Damian, kissing his temple "I missed you so much baby, if you have any nightmares-"

"I know, I can always come to you"

Dick smiled and took off the black jacket, removed his blue hoodie and plopped it on Damian and put on his jacket again. Damian had already put on the hood and was pressing his nose in the neck "Get some sleep now" Dick smiled, knowing any of his hoodie would help Damian until he came back.

Dick got the food and even picked some clothes for them all (He couldn't have his Spyral uniform all the time) before returning to the safe house. He made some sandwiches and removed the price tags from the bought clothes and brought them to his brothers "Guys? Here change into these" There were hoodies, t-shirts, jeans and sweat pants, socks and new shoes that would fit his brothers.

They changed and eat their sandwiches "When are we going back to the manor?" "Well let's get some rest, then tomorrow I'll give Helena the all clear to use Somnus, I'll keep the hypnos for any undercover work instead of using those masks"

"But what if someone destroys it? It's in your head right?"

Dick picked out two small devices "That's why these was given, one is a blueprint and instruction on how to safely remove it and this one will protect the hypnos from any tech attack. However an EMP will still take it for a limited time" The boys nodded and Dick checked the time.

"Okay 8 hours from now not a single person will remember and then-" He opened the duffel bag and showed Damian "It's hello Nightwing-" Damian pouted "-Or Batman" Dick quickly removed the Nightwing suit and showed his Batman suit underneath and Damian jumped into his arms in joy as Tim found one of Damian's spare Robin suits in the bottom and held it up "You were really prepared weren't you?"

"Just in case" Dick smiled from over Damian's head and put them back "But first, sleep"

* * *

Bruce sat by Jason's bed side and closed the file he had read.

Tim had died saving countless lives...

But the grief was still strong.

He had lost three sons, well four if Jason was counted. Bruce leaned forward and ran his hand over Jason's forehead to see if the fever had broken "I see he's still out" Alfred whispered as he set down the tray with medication and a thermos of tea, one that Jason liked instead of the one Alfred made when they were sick. Bruce nodded and leaned back.

"He did most of the work...With his brothers gone he-" Bruce couldn't go on and shook his head "I can't believe Tim is gone as well...It's just not possible..." Alfred sighed before looking at Jason "I'm afraid it is, I heard it myself"

Bruce sighed "Please Alfred...Jason might not wake up for a while and...I..."

"Of course Sir, I will be in the cave overseeing those on patrol"

Alfred left and tried to ignore the tears that fell behind Bruce's hand that was covering his eyes.

* * *

"Let's see...Clipping the rest of you kids might surely break that damn bat!" The new villain no one bothered remember the name of smirked as he watched the two tied up Bat-daughters by the wall and the tied up, knocked out form of Red Hood, helmet off but red domino in place.

When the news of his sisters being captured reached him Jason had ignored all signs of sickness and geared up, intent on shooting the bastard thinking he could kill his last two siblings.

He had lost all his brother, hell take him if he lost his sisters.

Batman was occupied with something else so Red Hood was really the only one who could find them.

"Remind me of your Robin numbers?"

"You have the even numbers right here, she on the other hand was never Robin but the second Batgirl" Spoiler nodded her head at Black Bat and the villain nodded "So I take it he's the one Joker clipped and you're the one Black Mask caught? Shouldn't you be 6 feet down with the rest?"

He was lucky Cass was chained hands, feet and waist to the wall or he wouldn't be talking right now.

"Either way-" He brought out a fricking axe and stood over their remaining brother, hearts flipping up their throats "-Bats is losing the last of his ki-Yaaaaa!"

A grappling line had caught his hands and was sending him upwards til clawed hands clutched his throat and he was face to face with the Bat, his throat was held tight until the man passed out and he jumped down to free the kids "Where did you come from and what kept you?!" Spoiler shouted as Batman got her free and moved over to Red Hood.

"Busy, and why is Red Hood here?"

"Tried to get us free but with that fever he wasn't up long"

They heard a charge go off and running feet, when they looked back at Red Hood Batman was gone but when they looked at the door their jaws dropped when Flash ran in and Batman showed up later.

"What the- you were just here?! You were checking Hood?!" Stephanie shrieked and Cass was looking between the two as Batman walked up to them "What? Batgirl called me saying you were captured-"

"And you just set us free!"

By now the League founders had arrived and was looking among themselves, save for Canary and Jordan who was checking on Jason "Batman was at the Watchtower with us on a meeting, when the capture news hit we rushed here" Superman explained.

"But Batman was right here! He took out the bad guy and freed us!"

They heard coughing behind them and saw that Jason was awake "Dick?" Superman's eyes widen at the whisper "I think I know what the confusion is about" Everyone looked at him in wonder "Yes they saw Batman but the man under it was actually-"

"Dick?" Diana covered her mouth and Bruce felt his blood freeze as he looked at Stephanie who was gaping just as wide as everyone else, Jason was on all four by now "It was him...He always checks pulse then forehead for any fever...He takes his glove off for that...B doesn't"

Stephanie staggered and fell on her knees "You're saying that...Dick is alive?..." Jason grinned widely but with his head hanging they couldn't see it "And if he's running around with the cowl I pity anyone messing with him" When he looked up he found that Bruce was gone...

But then again no one had stopped him when he left.

Jason's eyes slid close and he passed out.

* * *

Tim chuckled watching Damian try out a new treat and ended up with some of the cream on his nose and around his mouth, but the smile was there as he chewed "Tastes awesome doesn't it? Dick got this with Jason, Jason with me and now me with you. You could say it's tradition"

"What is it with Dick and starting traditions?" Damian mumbled around his mouthful and Tim shrugged as he sipped his drink "I don't know...But I'm not complaining about it because all of them get us closer as a family, it took some years but he managed"

Soon a black cape warped around them and they sighed "So you went with the cowl huh?" "Figures Grayson"

The arms around the tighten "Guess again"

They both blinked at the much deeper, rougher and older voice but after about two seconds their drinks and food were back in the bag and they had flung around into Bruce's arms, them trying to break his ribs and he trying to cut their airsupply holding them.

"My boys" Bruce sighed as he landed on his knees and Damian practically climbed on him while Tim stayed where he was "You remember?" Tim asked when Damian was comfortable on his father's arm and hiding his face in the crock of Bruce's neck "Yes, but hearing about _your_ death was to much...But how are you both here?"

Both of them smiled "Dick" Bruce blinked before he realized why he was out there, he had been looking for Dick but came across his two youngest sons sitting here taking a break like they hadn't been gone at all, like their deaths had never happened. He held Damian tighter as images from that night at Wayne Tower came back "Damian you're-"

"Mhm, Grayson made some sort of deal with grandfather. I don't know what it was about but...I'm here..." Bruce smiled at him and leaned their foreheads together "And I've never been more grateful for that, but Tim-"

"I wasn't really dead...I rewrote the drones target and and once they all fired I thought I was going to, they ruined my suit here and there but the next thing I knew I was inside some cell and this cloaked guy appeared. I'm not sure how long I was there but Spyral broke in and 3 agents plus an ally got to me...One of the Agents was Dick and I...I though I was dreaming but the more he talked and joked with the others the more I knew it was real"

Bruce hugged him tighter "Where is that bird?" He growled, he had had enough hearing about Dick, he wanted to get his hands on him.

"Probably out there after he lured you here, we heard about the girls and Hood being taken"

"And he must have chosen his Bat-suit"

"Oh he did alright, the girls had never been so confused before"

* * *

Dick was sitting on the highest rooftop watching the city. This was were Bruce took him after his first patrol and pointed out anything that Dick needed to correct or had to work on, they always ended up here on every patrol.

Even alone.

Dick pulled back the cowl and swung so that he was sitting sideways leaning against one pillar, drew one leg up and rested his arm on the knee. Behind him he heard the gasp and the click of the grappling gun being dropped.

"I figured you'd find me up here" Dick turned to look at him and found that the suit under the cape was new but the man was the same, if a little shaken that 3 of his sons were suddenly alive "I'm as alive as they are, a mission in the desert went a little wrong and once I recovered from the sunburn and dehydration things started piling up at once, I never found time to try contacting you again"

Bruce stepped closer and Dick stood up from his seat "Dick..." The younger smiled at him "It's me, it's not a dream...Me, Tim and Damian. Jason and the girls...We're alive..."

Bruce finally wound his arms around Dick and sighed when it was real as Dick leaned his head on Bruce's shoulder.

"We're home dad...We're home and still flying"

* * *

Jason groaned and a second later there was a straw pressed to his lips which he opened and sipped until he felt a hand on his forehead and he let go of it. "Thanks B" The hand was large so he only-

"I'm by the door pal"

-Assumed...

Jason opened his eyes and found that Bruce was really was by the door. Carefully turning his head around he saw that the curtains was partly closed, the top of his bed cast in shadow and the lower in sun shine that filtered in behind one Dick Grayson, blue eyes shining and that soft smile in place.

One _very_ alive Dick Grayson.

"You're-" Jason croaked as Dick put the glass back on the table "And Bruce remembers, oh and he finally managed to find a shaver!"

"Like you found a pair of scissors to get rid of that mullet" Bruce countered with a grin and Dick hung his head "You love Tim for make that bet don't you?" Jason snorted "Well there's a reason he's a genius...Wait- If you're alive then-"

Dick smiled "Yep, all three of us. The kids are out playing with those bears we call dogs" Both Dick and Bruce grabbed Jason's shoulders and hauled him back in the bed "Which means you are staying here or Alfred will send us back 6 feet down!" Jason pouted in defeat when the butler entered "Indeed I might Master Dick, but I see I did not need to remind of that"

Jason sunk deeper in the bed as Alfred ran his check up and Dick stood behind him "Want me to fill you in?"

"Please! How the fucking hell are you alive?!"

* * *

"...And so Dick brought us home, we stayed hidden until the news of the girls being caught and you went after them in your state" Tim finished "Bruce caught us two first then he went to find Dick" Jason shooked his head in his hands and leaned back in the couch "You three were alive?"

"Not me" Damian reminded sleepily from Bruce's lap, almost disappearing in Bruce's arms. Jason thought for a second then nodded "Right my bad: You two were alive?"

Dick shook his head "I was dead, walking down this path with someone talking to me and then I heard a younger voice screaming at someone that he was going back, it sounded like a boy..." Damian frowned and lifted his head a little "did it say 'my family needs me'?"

Dick thought for a minuet and then he started to nod "Yeah...I have a faint memory of those words..." Bruce blinked in shock and Jason gaped "Okay you count as stone dead if you heard _Damian_ while walking that path!" "Wait what?" Dick blinked and Damian nodded "Was there an impact on your chest?"

"One that took my breath away and then I wake up seeing Bruce? Yeah I did, my lungs ached for most of the way out of the Watchtower"

Damian pressed his lips "That was me...Shoving you back in your body..." Dick groaned "Am I not allowed to die?"

"NO!"

Dick jumped at the roar and suddenly had Damian holding his shirt "You are not allowed!" "Oh and what if I-"

"Richard" Bruce didn't notice Batman's growl slipped out "Shutting up" Dick got the hint anyway and Damian bounced back to Bruce, returning to his previous pose against his father's chest. Jason spoke up again "And you weren't dead at all?" He pointed at Tim who sighed.

"Nope, so I'm still the outlaw of the club"

"Sorry, Outlaws are taken" Tim chucked a pillow as hard as he could against Jason's face and he toppled into Dick's lap who sighed "Aaaand the chaos is back" He leaned his chin in his hand watched the two rough house on the floor, but he also looked at Bruce and Damian.

Bruce was having his arms tight around Damian's small form and ran his fingers through the black hair and Damian was really asleep now, Bruce's eyes was fluttering close but opened a few seconds later "Bruce" Dick whispered "Go get some rest, I'll try keep the house standing with Alfred" Bruce nodded and left the room.

Dick turned back to the chaos and decided to let it play out a bit more.

It was about time the house had chaos again.

* * *

 **aaand super long! xD  
**

 **I have no idea when Tim will show up again in Detective Comics but they can't keep him away forever right?**


	136. Chapter 136: Adorable Mini Duo

**YJ Fic  
**

 **this have bothered me since the beginning of October xDD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 136: Adorable Mini Duo~**

"There we go!" Dick grinned as he fixed the green mask on Damian's face and lifted him up walking over to the mirror "What do you think? Do we pass for mini duo?" Damian tilted his head but he didn't seem angry, just cooed as he ran his hands over Dick's face and to his neck, frowning when something was missing "I'll make it I promise, I had domino last year"

Damian pouted and patted his hands on Dick's head and then made his own cowl ears with his hands "You're lucky Bruce isn't here to see that" Dick rubbed their noses and yelp when strong arms warped around the two.

"To late, I've been watching the whole time"

Dick pouted while Damian played with the black cape around Dick's shoulders "So you are snatching Damian for the party?" "Yup! Hope you don't mind" Dick grinned at him resting his cheek on Damian's head, the 1 year old was cooing and running his hands over the batsymbol.

Bruce smiled "I'm just not sure you'll survive, someone might hug you to death and a few heroes might crack"

"Meh, if they can survive a beat up they'll survive this cuteness"

"That's exactly what they won't survive" Bruce ruffled Dick's hair and found that Dick didn't have a cowl on his suit "Come on, let's fix that cowl before you leave" Damian cheered and Dick glared at him "Why do you hate my domino?"

"No Bat!"

Bruce chuckled "He's got a point, if you wanna copy this" He rested a hand over the batsymbol and at the same time feeling his son's heartbeats "You might wanna go all the way" Dick glared at them both but nodded. They headed for the cave and while fixing a cowl for Dick Damian waited in the carrier seat, Ace pawed it a few times to make it rock gently, Damian was watching them and smiled as Dick put the cowl on but kept it behind his neck.

Meh, the cowl was there at least.

"Ready Dami?"

"Go go!"

"I repeat: No one is going to survive" Bruce shook his head and stood up "Alfred will stay with the others-" "What about you?" Dick asked as he checked if Damian's Robin one-piece suit was comfortable "I'll be at the Watchtower, but later on we might show up at the Cave to see if you behave. And it might build a trust between us all"

"Okay"

"Diiick! Wait for me!" Stephanie came running to them and giggled "Look! I'm Batgirl!" She held her cape out to show her costume and Bruce rubbed his temple "Yeah, I stand corrected. No one will survive this"

"You are!" Dick pointed out.

"Barely" Bruce ruffled Dick's hair again and crouched to Stephanie's level "Did Alfred help you out?" "The cowl is a little big..." And just then it's slipped over her face "Maybe because it's one of mine?" Bruce pointed out and Dick laughed behind him "Come here" He lifted her up "Go on ahead Dick, I'll drop her off on the way"

"Okay"

* * *

 _Recognized - Robin B-01  
_

 _Guest._

Dick stepped out and instantly Wally was there "About time dude! What took you so long?!" "Helping with costume" Dick gently bounced Damian who was glaring dagger at Wally who sighed "You brought him? Really?"

"Steph is coming to" This time Dick mumbled the name "Dressed as a little Batgirl"

"Oh god- OW! What was that for Conner?!" He asked the kryptonian standing behind him with arms crossed "For leaning towards the jerk side, Garfield is coming and so are others. Try behave older okay? I dare put you in a wall thanks to your speed healing"

Dick blinked as Wally ran off and Conner turned to them "I didn't know you had siblings" He held out his index finger for Damian who shook it like a normal handshake "3 bothers and 2 sisters, you'll meet them some day"

"Can't wait, by the way...Are you sure the girls will survive?" Dick laughed "Well we had that conversation at home and I hope everyone will"

Soon everyone arrived and the last to appear was Batman with a small girl on his arm that he set on the floor and instantly she was over by Robin "Look! I have a better cowl now!...Where's yours?!"

"Right here" Dick showed it and Stephanie pouted "Put it on! Otherwise you're not Batman"

"For the love of-"

"I told you" Batman said as he turned around "You are quiet!" Dick shouted just as Batman stepped into the zeta tube and was gone, Dick huffed but handed Damian over to Conner so he could put the cowl on "Wee! Mini Bat trio!" Stephanie giggled before she noticed Conner "Is that Conner?"

"Yep" Dick smiled as he took Damian back and Conner crouched down "Hey you, I heard Robin has 3 brothers and 2 sisters? Are you one of the later?"

"Mhm, I'm-" She looked around just in case " _Stephanie_ " Conner nodded "Fair warning, I don't think anyone will survive you"

"Hey Daddy takes out ppl but knocking them unconscious! We do it with cuteness!"

Conner laughed and looked at Dick "That I have no doubt at all!"

There was a high pinched shriek before M'Gann was in front of them "Robin they are so cute! Please can I hug them?! I'll be careful!" Zatanna and Artemis came up and gaped at them "Oh they are so cute!"

"Hold still! I am so taking picture of this!"

It turned out that the team had decided to go with their last year suits only Dick had added the cowl this time and Artemis had done a combination of Green Arrow and Black Canary, Conner didn't seem to be bothered with his costume anymore. The party went on as League members dropped by in pairs or one by one, each flipping out seeing the Batkids. Last to arrive were the big three and two of them froze seeing them.

"Oh god" Superman blinked and Wonder Woman looked around "And how have you survived this?" She asked everyone and pointed at the Batkids.

"Some almost caved but held strong" Hal chuckled as Batman went over to Robin "Classic as always, Scarecrow is out in Gotham on Halloween"

"Of course he is" Dick sighed but looked at Damian and Stephanie "These two are falling asleep anyway" Batman picked up Stephanie and they zeta home, finding Jason in the cave with Tim and Cass sleeping on either side in large bean bag "Okay?" Dick asked in confusion as Alfred came over "They heard Scrarecrow was out and as always-"

"They're going to wait right there until we get back" Bruce sighed as he placed Stephanie in another bean bag and after some quiet debate with himself Dick handed Damian over to Alfred, the cave was to cold for Damian.

Bruce caught Dick's shoulder "Forgetting something?" Dick glanced down himself, remembering he was still wearing the wrong costume "Only for tonight?" Bruce quirked a brow and Dick slumped "Fine I'll change"

* * *

 **everyone alive? yes?  
**

 **Good! double upload incoming**


	137. Chapter 137: Wings and Halloween

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay double upload never happened :P weather shifted and my joints took the brunt of it, i couldn't move until it eased up a notch or thousand.  
**

 **hope this redeems me xD**

 **Not connected to chapter 125.**

 **and I wanted to get my own halloween chapter up but it's late so here you go xD (this was posted Nov 1st)  
**

 **Edit 5th Nov: so. many. misspellings! if anyone is readying this a second time why didn't you tell me?! xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 137: Wings and Halloween~**

Jason threw the door open and dragged Dick inside "You have no fucking idea how glad we are you live in Gotham right now!" Dick allowed himself to be dragged down to the cave "I can tell, you mentioned Damian?"

"Yes! Yo Bruce! Dickie is here!"

Bruce looked over his shoulder at them "Damian is up there somewhere" Dick looked and accepted the grappling gun from Tim and disappeared "And now we wait?" Jason sighed as Bruce nodded.

"Now we wait"

Dick looked around until he found his little brother "I see you found my little hiding spot" Damian looked up and then around himself "I was wondering how all this was here...It's comfy" "Glad to hear it, it's like a Robin nest...No pun intended" Damian curled tighter into himself and Dick caught sight of wings on Damian's back, but these looked like a bats.

"You have wings too?"

Damian jumped "Too?...What do you-" Dick smiled and gathered Damian to him and leaned backwards, falling into the main cavern. Damian shouted and halfway down Dick chuckled and revealed his own, white feathered wings and shot away just as the floor came. He hovered in the air and let Damian's brain catch up before looking at him "Y-Y-You have...W-Wings?!"

"Longer then you, I can hide them and still be able to be light as a bird" Dick smiled "So yeah, I cheat when it comes to gravity" Dick landed on the floor safely as the rest of the family ran over and dick moved his left wing from where it covered Damian...Who had the ears and wings of a bat...

"Anything you'd like to share Bruce?" Dick rubbed his nose against Damian's while Bruce shut his dropped jaw staring at them both "That the rest of us are complete human?"

Cass giggled and when they looked at her she turned into a black mist and shot towards Dick, clinging to his back and turned solid "Not all of us"

Jason pressed his lips in a line and slowly turned around and just then Tim appeared "Bo!" "GAH!" Jason jumped back and Tim grinned, Stephanie blinked at them and then looked at Bruce "I take it you're not-"

"Are you?"

"Not that I know of"

Dick chuckled as Damian ran his hands over the left wing "They are so soft" "But they are also hard layered, I've actually shielded myself from bullets" Dick stretched it out and Damian pouted when he couldn't reach it, Dick looked at Damian's wings "And by the way-"

Dick's wings suddenly darken, the feathers merged into leather and took a spiny appearance like Damian's. Damian's little jaw dropped and Dick smirked "We are going to have the best night ever"

"Why?" Tim asked.

"It's Halloween" Dick let Damian down and folded his wings back, somehow his shirt and jacket hadn't been torn. Tim looked at Jason "And what is your little secret?" Jason hung his head "Trying to control my strength...And I can make my helmet look like it's on fire!"

Dick laughed "Oh yeah, we are gonna have fun terrorizing Gotham during patrol! But we still have that Halloween party right?"

The kids groaned and Bruce crossed his arms "And what are you going as? A devil and it's imp or an Angel with it's minion?" Dick smiled and looked at Damian "Maybe angel and mini Dracula?"

"Graysooon!" Damian blushed as red as his hoodie and Dick smirked.

* * *

"Are you gonna teach me to fly?" Damian asked after he got his plastic fangs in as Dick crouched behind him, wearing a white hoodie with wide arms, white lose fitted sweat pants and white sneakers. Dick had warped bandages around his wrists and ankles.

"Do you want me to?" Dick rested his chin on Damian's shoulder, rubbing Damian's arms gently as Damian fixed the tie and hummed "It can be our new bonding time..."

Dick smiled "Maybe...But we have to be careful so no one sees us. I don't wanna give Bruce a stroke"

Damian turned in Dick's arms and looked at Dick's head "Aren't you gonna have a fake halo? I have fake teeth!" Dick laughed and Damian tilted his head "Your corner teeth have always been sharp"

"Yup, but I think I'll go as a the 'Guardian Angel' Tim can't stop calling me" Damian looked up at Dick who stood up and folded out his wings without looking "And you can't seem to get enough of them?" He asked as Damian buried his face in the soft feathers, humming his reply. Dick smiled and ran his hand over Damian's head "Come on...Let's go"

Dick let Damian run ahead as he checked on Bruce "Bruce? We're about to leave"

"I'll be down soon...Ugh I hate these things" Bruce growled as he messed up the tie again, Dick smiled as he folded the wings away again and helped Bruce with the tie. Dick did it slowly to give Bruce time with the vest "Are you hiding the wings?"

"Yeah...Damian asked me if I could teach him how to fly. Just wanted to warn you"

"How did it happen?"

Dick's hands slowed to a stop as he sighed "Well...My wings appeared when I was 9, about 2 months after you took me in and after watching how you treated metas in Gotham...I kept quiet about it. Damian's wings are like that because of the trauma he suffered when he was with the League of Assassins-"

"And yours?" Dick smiled as he leaned against Bruce shoulder "It's not you, it's all the things I've been through...Slade, Blockbuster, Court of Owls...Losing you...I think that's what made the second wings appear, the bats wings..." Bruce wound his arms tight around Dick and sighed.

"I never wanted it to happen like that...That you had to pick up the cowl because of my death, I never wanted it to consume you" Bruce rubbed his hands against Dick's shoulder blades until Dick let the wings out and let Bruce run his hands over them "If you had told me then..." Bruce grew quiet as he rested his cheek on Dick's head "...I once told Alfred that you were an angel...Sent to save me from myself"

Dick was sure his whole face was red now as Bruce drew back and gently lifted his head so their eyes met "And you have, you're saving all of us" They felt someone small wiggle it's way between them and Dick felt the arms wound around his waist and the face pressing into his stomach, Dick kept one arm around Bruce and his other hand landed on the smaller person's head. Dick let his wings wound around them both and Damian ran his fingers over the feathers.

One came lose and Damian squeaked "It's okay, they always fall. It's like when Stephanie has to clean her brush of lose hair strands" Dick picked up the long soft feather and ticked Damian's face with it, Bruce smiled when Damian shot behind him under the cape and Dick smiled too as he leaned against Bruce again.

"I can't convince you otherwise can I?"

"Nope, now come on or we'll be late" Dick finished fixing Bruce's tie and smiled at Damian, flickering the red horns "So you're Dracula's imp?" Damian crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks as Dick lifted him up laughing "I'm kidding"

Bruce looked on the floor and found another dropped feather which he hid under the pillows before following his sons.

* * *

"Okay, you ready?"

It was spring now, autumn and winter had passed but to avoid accidents or frozen wings. The night was warm but they still wore jackets.

Dick let his wings out and Damian let out his own dark feathered wings out that was slowly brightening the longer he stayed at the manor, the longer he was around Dick. Soon his own wings would be a white as his older brother's, Dick smiled and took Damian's hands slowly lifting into the air. Damian's arms followed the movement until the tip of his shoes scrapped the ground.

"I have you"

"I know"

Damian flapped his own wings a little "Slow and gently or you'll drop" Dick instructed, tightening his hold on Damian's small hands. Damian's wings flapped slowly now and Dick slowly let go of one hand "You ready?"

"- _gulp-_ N-No..."

"It's okay, I'll be below you. I'll catch you" Dick placed and soft kiss on Damian's cheek before letting go of his other hand slowly, Damian stayed in the air a little wobbly and his breath came as sort gasps until Dick came back up again taking his hands "There you go, let's fly around a bit before heading inside" Dick let go off one of Damian's hands and they flew around for an hour, Damian trying a few tricks before they headed back to the manor and found that Bruce was waiting for them on the patio steps.

Damian ran inside while Dick and Bruce stayed out a little while longer "Well?"

"Nervous, wobbly but other wise he didn't fall. Even if he did I would catch him, I'll have Jason help out with using the wings as shields. Rubber or lead bullets it doesn't matter"

Bruce hummed before his hand ran over the feathers again "He's lucky to have you teach him, like when you were Batman and Robin"

"In a way, I still teach him stuff when you're to busy. And I run around in the cowl when you're unavailable, it'll be more fun with these" The feathers faded and was replaced with leather and Bruce's hand jerked back "Hey...It's okay...It's why the feathers are strong enough to be used has a shield" Dick took Bruce's hand again and placed it back on the wing but this time Bruce's hand was shacking until the feathers appeared again.

"I like the feathers better" Bruce whispered and Dick sighed but nodded.

"Let's go inside"

* * *

 **i keep telling myself these don't have to be around 3,000-5,000 words long xD  
**

 **but i keep forgetting.**


	138. Chapter 138: Drowning

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i have no idea if i posted this xDD it's been sitting among the standby chapters for about...2 weeks? I keep saving the pages to keep them on the doc manager.  
**

 **ah yes, hurt a Robin and you're screwed.**

 **hurt the 1st Robin and it's the realm of the dead for the poor idiot.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 138: Drowning~**

 _Darkness._

 _Cold._

 _Lungs burning._

 _Something tied around his ankle._

 _"Nightwing!" There's a crackle in his ear before the voice disappears._

 _The light above him fades._

* * *

"You're the one yapping about sticking together when Bruce acts like an ass! And then _you_ act just like him!" Jason shouted.

Dick wasn't even defending himself, just looking away until their coms crackled to life about trouble in the harbor. Dick left without a word and got changed, deciding to patrol with Bruce tonight.

"They hate me" He muttered when they were in the car.

"It's me they hate, disappointed in you for not saying no to the undercover mission. I don't blame them"

Dick was quiet for a minuet "Did we have a right to use their love like that? Trick them like that?"

"...No. And we can't change that...We'll just have to earn their trust again"

"That will never happen...I should have stayed away..."

Bruce looked at him from under the cowl "They kept telling me I should have stayed lost in time...Never come back"

"Oh yeah like that would do my sanity any good, the way they quarreled every damn five second. I barely turn my back around before they were at it again"

"...It'll be hard...But one day...They'll trust us again"

* * *

 _There's a heavy weight dragging him down deeper._

 _The cold water is paralyzing his body._

 _The light above is almost gone now._

 _His arms has long stopped moving, just limply stays upright._

 _Like someone would grab his hands._

* * *

The harbor is always lively, one section for cargo and fishing ships and one section for passenger ships and cruises. It's so big they have to split up and search for they culprits because Oracle didn't have that much info.

"Mind wanna at least tell us which port it's arriving? Like dock 3 or something?"

Of course he's not getting a reply, no will Batman.

"Oracle? What dock?" Black Bat asks.

 _One will arrive at dock 4 and one will arrive in 10 minuets at dock 12._

"We'll take that one, you two get the first" Red Hood tells Batman and Nightwing and then the kids are gone. Nightwing sighs "I hope one of them shoots me dead" He barks into the com and then turns it off, not caring about the shocked look Batman has until he roughly turned around.

"Please...No more talking" Nightwing pleads and Batman has no choice but to let it go, in his cowl he can hear the others talk about what Nightwing said and when Nightwing is far away enough he growls out.

"He's dead serious about it"

* * *

 _He stops sinking._

 _The weight attached to the rope around his ankle hit the bottom._

 _His lungs hurts._

 _He can't see the light anymore._

 _It's only darkness around him._

 _He taps his symbol and his blue markings lights up in the dark._

* * *

 _"The others are done and are heading towards you location, they aren't happy about it but you are outnumbered"_

Nightwing doesn't reply and Batman is to busy fighting the bigger thugs trying to use what even they swing to take his head off, others fires widely hoping to hit Nightwing but he flips around, knock the weapons out of their hands and then knocks them out with little effort.

The original Dynamic Duo is impossible to take down.

They lose sight of them to often, they get taken down to easily. Their coms crackle about the kids watching from a distance and thinks they are just fine.

Batman looks over at him, his eyes widens behind the cowl and he surges forward as Nightwing doesn't see the noose his foot stands in, but feels the guns shots in his arms, legs and back. Then he hits the deck with his front and is dragged backwards, off the deck, _feels_ the tips of Batman's fingers on his own, their shared terrified look and then Nightwing is underwater, barely closing his mouth in time, tries to reach for his breather but it's in the boot of his trapped foot and he sinks fast.

* * *

 _His eyelids grows heavy._

 _His body is numb._

 _He lets out his breath and watches the bubbles float upwards and feels the water pour down his lungs._

 _He's to weak to do anything._

 _He let's death take him this time._

* * *

"Nightwing!" Batman roars as his eldest disappears below the surface and snaps, going demonic on anything living on board the ship and doesn't care that two of the kids tries to pull him off, he just tosses Red Robin away and punches Red Hood before he keeps beating the man who had just sent Nightwing into the cold water.

Doesn't care that he break all 206 bones and somehow, someway, get one of the laying-around guns and presses it against the man's forehead.

Batman suddenly topples aside and Robin is revealed behind him, holding a pipe he had used to just knock out his father but not to do anything on the damage side. The girls had long since called the sub and were looking for Nightwing as the boys round up the thugs, Superman is suddenly above them, demanding to know what their misguided hatred had caused and dives into Gotham River.

* * *

 _He closes his eyes._

 _He doesn't feel anything._

 _But..._

 _He feels two hands hold his hands before disappearing and the weight around his ankle disappears, the ropes is being cut off before strong arms gathers him bridal style and they move up._

 _They break through the surface and he doesn't hear anything, doesn't feel being shacked, being called at._

 _He lets the dark take him._

* * *

Bruce hasn't left Dick's side since Clark got him out of the river and Jason performed CPR, Dick barely moved as the water was expelled from his lungs. Sometimes Bruce holds Dick to warm him faster, rest Dick's limp head against his shoulder and runs his fingers through the soft black hair.

Days pass...

Weeks...

2 months...

Dick remains unmoving.

It's possible the lack of oxygen caused brain damage, his hands shows traces of frost bite, the loss of blood from the bullets.

It's unsure if Dick hears them.

Bruce quietly whispers in his ear, hoping Dick will hear and come back. One by one...Everyone falls back in despair thinking they would lose him for real this time, hates themselves for being angry at Dick and not joyed that he was alive.

Bruce starts to lose hope but still keeps Dick on life support, knowing that Dick still has the strength to wake up.

* * *

 _This time he's warm.  
_

 _Someone is holding him._

 _Whispering for him to come back._

 _Someone is stroking his hair and cheek, presses kisses on different spots on his face._

 _He feels his eyes twitch, slowly opening them and his vision is blurry. Keeps them slit until his eyes get more focused, sees his bedroom and his head is resting against a broad shoulder. He's being rocked slowly, the deep voice still whispering for him to return._

 _His lips parts, can only let out a small noise but it's enough._

* * *

Bruce goes stiff when he hears a quiet noise and Tim's hands stops taping on his laptop, both look over to the bed and sees Dick's fingers move. Bruce reaches for the the twitching fingers and Tim runs out of the room to get Leslie before Alfred drives her back to the clinic.

"Dick?" Bruce whispers as one hand clutches Dick and one is now running over his head. Dick's eyes slowly opens and after a few blinks his eyes is only on Bruce "You've been gone for 2 months" Bruce's low rumble sends heatwaves through Dick and holds his hand tighter as Leslie and Alfred runs in with Tim close behind.

"Huh...I saw him move but not wake up" Tim comments and thinks for a bit "I'll go tell the others"

Dick sits up with Bruce's help and Leslie gets the respirator tube out of his mouth, his head lands on Bruce's shoulder, the body under him is scolding warm and Bruce clings to him. When the large tea mug is half full Dick manages to form some words...But it's like Cass, struggling to find the word he wants.

Bruce understand thou, understands the question in Dick's tired eyes "I lost it. I sent some of the with broken bones to hospital and jail and...When you went underwater I lost it on the thug who sent you down and...I picked up a gun...I _wanted_ to kill him..."

Dick frowns and carefully raises his hand and rests in on Bruce's cheek, his fingers feels so cold and Bruce takes it carefully and breathes on them. Alfred checks Dick's temperature "Glad to see you have returned to us Master Dick"

Dick nodded and leans against Bruce again, mostly for the warmth and sips on some warm tea.

* * *

"Dick? Alfred sent some tea up" Cass and Steph enters Dick's room and he looks up from his laptop and files "Thanks, by the way? Have you two been bored lately?"

"As a matter of fact-" Steph sits in the foot end of the bed with her tea and Cass nuzzles beside Dick, handing over his mug and sip on her own tea "We are, why?" Dick waves one file and hands it to her "It was a case I worked on before Crime Syndicate happened and I disappeared, even gone I made some digging but didn't get much"

Steph looks through it and hummed "I know some of these actually...Okay! Tonight Cass and I are going to scare some bad guys"

Dick smiles "And this is why I love you two...Are you still mad at me for-"

"No...But we're curious on what happened?" Dick sips on his tea and starts telling them, which takes about 2 hours because they want details on every mission he was sent on while with Spyral up until his arrival back in Gotham.

His brothers and friends might still be pissed at him...

Alfred and Leslie might be disappointed at him...

But his father and sisters are glad he's home.

* * *

 **there we go.  
**

 **-buries under tons of blankets- it's so cold in sweden right now! x(**


	139. Chapter 139: Broken

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i'm alive! i'm alive and i haven't forgotten this! i've been on a writers block and played online games  
**

 **Edit: part 1 - Broken**

 **Part 2 - Bonds Through Time**

 **Part 3 - Whole**

* * *

 **~Chapter 139: Broken~**

Bruce sat by the computer frowning, watching the screens before him. Each of his child's room had hidden cameras and he watched them toss and turn, one or two flew up breathing harshly and looked around before practically flying to the shelf/drawers and picked up a Nightwing plushie, hugging the stuffing out of it before falling back in bed but couldn't go back to sleep.

Jason had tried twice now and now he went over to his duffelbag and picked one out as well, a lot more and outdated then the others. Jason fell back in bed holding it up and then lit the lamp, seeing that it was torn on one spot, he dove under the bed, yanked a box out and got out the sewing kit and a bag of cotton balls. Bruce watched as Jason stuck his fingers twice with the needle as he fixed the plushie, he must have had that since Dick gave it to him. Bruce had seen it missing after Jason came back from the dead, it had been there before a patrol and then after it the plushie was gone.

Continently after the fight with Jason.

So behind locked doors...

Jason was like Damian...

Scared that his older brother would reject him one day.

Bruce shook his head.

That day would never come, Dick would never do that. Bruce watched as Jason managed to repair it but he looked like one wrong more and the whole plushie would explode in pieces, he debated on raiding Dick's room if he had a spare in a box somewhere or get a new one...He decided on raid later and kept watching them.

Bruce could hear Damian's scream from down here and smiled a little when Jason jumped and looked at his door, then the plushie to see if it was okay and then ran out (Bruce had a camera in the hallway too) to Damian's room, Tim and the girls got out of their rooms as well to see Jason disappear in. He went to Damian's side and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly as Tim and Stephanie came in with their staffs drawn (Bruce felt an odd guilt that his paranoia had gotten to them too), Cass was in the kitchen making tea for Damian.

He leaned back in the chair after turning the sound on and watched them handle the very situation Dick usually found himself in most times. Tim came over with Damian's plushie and the boy instantly grabbed it, holding as tight has he could and their voices were to quiet for him to hear even if he increased the sound. Cass entered Damian's room with the tea she had made and Damian carefully took it while still holding the Nightwing plushie tight.

Bruce saw the phone in Tim's hand and rubbed his own eyes...

Because he could almost hear the voicemail from here...

 _Hey you reached Richard Grayson's cell! I can't-_

Like Dick, Damian had insisted that the cell service was to be held up and paid which Tim did without question. Even if it was just the voice mail, it was their brother's voice. Damian crumbled again and Cass caught the mug and put it on the table while Jason lifted the boy into his lap.

Bruce rose his head and looked at the newest case, the suit had a hole in the chest and back...

There had been no body to bury as Superman had lifted the suit and...Sand...Ash...Dust...had filter out of the suit.

Bruce could still see the glowing blast head towards Dick, who turned and saw it to late. It slammed into him, tore through him like nothing. The echoes of his escrima sticks bouncing the ground could still be heard as well as the deafening snap from the blast followed and light that almost blinded them erupted, and as it faded Nightwing's suit hovered in the air...

Torn.

Empty.

Hole in chest and back.

For weeks they had tried looking. Magicians searching for his aura, time travelers jumping here and there, Barry and Wally willingly tearing through space and time looking for Nightwing...

Nothing.

Bruce had long ago given up, had been hiding in the Batcave most of the searching, just like the kids had been hiding in their rooms unless they had to go to school or work. Bruce worked from home, hadn't been outside in either person since Dick died.

He had to be dead.

No one survives something like that.

He watched the screen again and sighed, he knew they had seen it and was replaying that moment every time they closed their eyes. Mostly Damian.

Bruce knew he should keep his hopes up because Dick had always came back, he always caught them when they fell...

It broken Bruce's heart that he hadn't been there to catch Dick.

* * *

 **yeah i had nothing better to type out xD these are out of the blue!  
**


	140. Chapter 140: Bonds Through Time

**Bat Fic  
**

 **alright, Broken wasn't suppose to have a another chapter but since several ppl lost it and promised bodily harm on me here's another part xD  
**

 **So: Part 1 - Broken  
**

 **Part 2 - Bonds Through Time**

 **Part 3 - Whole**

 **140 chapters...geez O.O**

 **(can also be seen as a companion chapter to 24 & 25)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 140: Bonds Through Time~**

It couldn't be possible.

And yet he had run 3 different tests.

All giving the same results.

The man turned around to the form on the cot and scanning the bandages, stitches and bruises with his eyes until they rested on the face.

"I though you didn't want me near because it could give bad vibes"

"This time I made an exception...As this concern us both"

"Oh?"

He gestured to the bed and the woman gasped and slammed her hands over her mouth "I have a bracelet here that will hide your current look when he wakes up, wear it for now" He put it on her while she was distracted and activated it before turning to the bed and went to it, checking the machines.

"Is this- A dream?"

"No...I've tested his blood 3 times...It's real"

"Wah-"

The man turned and removed the cowl, his eyes bright blue for the first time in years and she shook her head slightly as tears gathered in her eyes.

He held out a picture and she took it with a shacking hand, tears falling faster as she looked at it more closely. Richard was standing with a small boy on his shoulders, two girls hugging his torso and another man, possible second eldest, standing beside with his arms around another boy who was laughing as the older was ruffling his hair. The boys and one of the girls were all raven haired and the other girl was blond, behind the blond girl was an elder man that could only be their faithful Alfred.

In the middle of them all with his arms around his elder boys, was Bruce.

The third boy was holding a picture frame of them with a black ribbon on the left corner tightly to his chest.

"Richard Wayne, our eldest grandchild" The man pointed at the picture, his heart soaring seeing the happiness in Richard and Bruce's faces as Bruce seemed to hold his sons tight against him like he was daring anything to try take them away.

The woman drew a shaky breath and then look at the bed "Even if it's another world..."

"-It's still our son, I know Martha"

"Thank you for convincing me to come Thomas"

* * *

 **Boop! 83  
**

 **-runs to write next part-**


	141. Chapter 141: Whole

**Bat Fic  
**

 **hehehe x3 i knew you'd flip when I wrote the names!  
**

 **(can also be seen as a companion chapter to 24 & 25)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 141: Whole~**

Dick first heard the flutter of wings, then the squeaking. As he could slowly open his eyes and saw the cave ceiling, which meant he was in the Batcave...

Question was if it was his or if he had done like Bruce and been shipped god knew where. He carefully sat up on the cot and looked around, finding that this cave was very much different from home.

"You're up"

Dick jerked so he tore the stitches on his side, the man that had snuck up cursed and moved to get the supplies to re-do the stitches. A woman slowly looked into the med bay and rested a hand on the door post, making Dick tilt his head as he studied her.

He removed his hand from the side as the man approached him and held still as the stitches was removed and reapplied "You've been out for two days"

"No concussion that I can tell" Dick replied and let the man do his own verdict but he nodded after a minute, he seemed to be a doctor so Dick didn't question anything. "What's your name"

"Richard John Wayne, eldest son of Bruce Thomas Wayne" Dick said with no hesitation and straighten a bit, head held high.

The man and the woman gaped and the man dropped the tray he was holding while the woman's hands shot to her mouth.

* * *

Martha was looking at the screen that showed Dick sleeping peacefully in the med bay while Thomas was running the blood test for the fourth time "Do you think we're the ones who got shot that night?"

"Must be, how else would that boy be Bruce's son? Our grandson?"

"True...When he wakes up we'll ask him...Is it okay if I leave for a bit? Get some clothes that will fit him and food, I don't suppose you've been upstairs in a while"

"Alfred is still around, try stay hidden until I've expl-"

"No need Sir, I am quite aware of the situation and have already taken care for the needed things" They both turned and found Alfred standing there, holding a pile of clothes on one arm and a tray in the other which Martha immediately took from him "Madam" He nodded at her as he went to the med-bay and Martha put the tray on an empty space Thomas just cleared.

"I see Alfred doesn't care much what happened to me?"

"He told me he felt the same when his daughter died, he knew what grief we went through and let us handle it in our own way"

Martha put down the tray and went back to watch the screen "I know you want to know about Bruce but let's leave him to rest for now" Thomas came back with a new blood vial and she rolled her eyes "Why are you testing it so much?"

"Because he has something in his blood that baffles me, out of all his wounds the one on his side was the only one that hadn't healed already in the past two days, his cuts are gone and the bruises has faded"

"What?"

"He can heal himself...And that confuses me..."

* * *

Dick woke up and found a pile of clothes in his size on the chair and put them on and then walked out to the main cave, looking around a bit baffled.

This sure didn't look like the Batcave back home.

"You're up"

Dick turned forward and found the woman standing by the computers, he wasn't sure what to say so he nodded "Your name was Richard right? I had food brought down for you, you haven't eaten since you came here I hear"

"You know my name but..."

The woman tilted her head, studied his face for a time before smiling a little "I do see a bit of Bruce in you"

And Dick's mind screeched to a halt.

"Grandmother?"

Martha nodded after a second and Dick slowly turned around when he felt someone sneak up behind him "If that's you Grandfather, you're not as stealthy as Dad or Alfred...Correction: You're not as stealthy as Alfred" Dick turned and his eyes widen at the completely different Batman suit before him, red lenses in the cowl instead of white, red circle behind the bat, red utility belt and- was that a gun holster?!

Dick backed away slowly when he started to connect the dots and turned to Martha "Your hair was green the last time I woke up..." Martha nodded and removed the bracelet Thomas had made when she came to the cave and her current form was revealed, Dick's jaw fell as he took in the key signs of Joker.

"So it's the opposite here? Dad was killed that night...And you two lost your minds about it...Joker?" He looked at Martha who nodded, hugging herself as she slowly stepped away from him as Dick struggled to look at the man behind him "Batman kills?" Thomas didn't say anything but he did close his eyes and the lenses closed with them as he hung his head and after a minute he nodded too.

"I assume Bruce doesn't?"

"We don't kill, it practically the first thing he drills into our brains when he starts train us. Jason and Damian did but they've both walked off that path"

"Do...Do you have a photo of you all?" Martha asked and Dick is hesitant this time until he moves towards his ruined suit, opens a compartment and takes out a flashdrive that he inserts into the computer and taps in a password, a file opens up with video clips and photos.

Dick smiles as he picks out his favorite and steps back.

In the photo he's standing on the left with Damian on his hip and Jason is on the right, Bruce is standing between them with his arms across Dick and Jason's shoulders. On Jason's other side is Tim holding a framed photo of Thomas and Martha with a black ribbon in the corner, Cass is a spider monkey on Bruce's back resting her chin on his shoulder and Stephanie is standing on Dick's other side, his free arm is loosely around her while his other holding Damian. Alfred is sitting in the chair between them all, looking much younger then their version.

Thomas and Martha however is frozen seeing the happiness in Bruce's eyes has he seems to hold Dick the tightest and the way Stephanie is clinging to him, Damian's eyes hold nothing but love and happiness as he glances up at Dick who is leaning his head against Bruce's shoulder.

Thomas moves the cowl back and carefully looks at Dick "Tell us about them? About Bruce?"

* * *

Thomas is sitting in the computer chair looking at the photo he's printed out, one for him and one for Martha. He thinks over what Dick told him 3 hours ago before he sent the boy upstairs and Martha disappeared about an hour ago, telling him that she needed time to think.

He scans each of the children and notes that they each have something of Bruce, the boys and Cass have all black hair and blue eyes, Stephanie is blond with just the same blue eyes. Damian is spot on Bruce at that age.

Thomas picks up the photo where the kids is more formally dressed and he's speechless at the resemblance.

Dick's flashdrive included a file on Bruce, Alfred and each of the kids and Thomas copied it all onto another flashdrive and handed a tablet over to her before she left. She was going to use the bracelet to go into hiding and wouldn't do anything Joker-ish until she figured out what to do next.

Continue or get to know her grandson that has seemingly been sent to save them.

"Dad always spends most of his time in the cave, I shouldn't be surprised you do as well...Even if the guns gives me shivers"

"I'll try store them somewhere else while you're here, something kept you up?"

Dick rubbed his arm as he walked up to him "Well...Is there a way to get me home?"

"I'm not sure yet"

Dick turned around to leave when a small, lightning crackling orb appeared mid air a few meters from them "Um...What's that?" Thomas looked up and bolted up, grabbed Dick and dived behind cover as the orb grew and a loud exploding sound followed. Thomas looked up slightly and saw speedsters, one in red and yellow and one in red and sliver, the former had a cowl that covered his head while his companion had his red hair free.

Thomas stood up and gently pulled Dick up with him "I take it they are from you world?" He asked and Dick stared and the younger speedster cheered and lunched at Dick.

"Ohmygodyou'realivewe'vebeenlookingalloverwethoughtyouweregonewethought-"

"WALLY!" Dick pushed the speedster back "Breath! Human talking speed!"

Wally blinked but did as told as Dick looked behind him "Really Barry?"

"You're the one who was sent through worlds unknown and scared half of us to death, nothing but your suit was left behind" Defended the older man with a smile, happy that they finally found him.

Dick blinked and looked at Thomas, who got the hint and went to get the suit remains he had found Dick in. Both speedsters gaped as they took in the sight of it "A fake?"

"Or possible one of the missing extras from the Titans' apartment..." Wally said as he took off his gloves and felt the fabric "So it was planned to send me somewhere?" Dick asked and Barry strapped something on his arm "Possibly, you've been gone for 3 months in our world"

"He's been here for 3 days?" Thomas interrupted and Dick looked at the thing on his arm "Hold on a minuet...There's something I need to do before leaving"

"What? Say goodbye?" Wally groaned and Dick smirked as he pointed his thumb at the Batman behind him "Meet my Grandfather" Since they knew Bruce's identity, it wouldn't take them long to figure out.

And he wasn't wrong.

Barry's jaw fell and Wally's mouth opened and closed twice before he fainted.

* * *

"I've decided to...Try recover..." Martha said.

She and Dick were sitting in the gardens on one of the benches, Martha was casually dressed now and her hair was it's old hair color. She was holding a file tight in her hands.

It was pictures of the kids during their younger years, even Damian as a baby.

Dick was sitting beside her dressed in sneakers, loose pants, t-shirt and a hoodie with long wide 2/4 arms. He had wrapped bandages around his wrists and shins.

The clothes and sneakers were all white. Martha had understood what Dick had wanted to do when he told her Barry and Wally was bringing him home, Dick held an large envelope containing several small envelopes for each of his family. Dick had told about each one in detail, showed clips and photos and Martha had written her letters carefully.

As far as Dick knew Thomas was doing the same in his study, for once out of the Batsuit and not looking like he was the Devil himself.

"I could try make the flash drive like a beacon...You would be able to see us in a live sort of way, granted sometimes we will be in complete destruction mode wanting to beat each other up but other times we will be like a family"

Martha smiled "I think I would like that...I want to see how Bruce is...If he's happy"

Dick thought about the times Bruce would be an ass towards everyone but Dick had found a way to lock that part away and bring out the more fatherly version "Trust me...He is"

Martha nodded.

"With you as his kid I'm not surprised"

They looked up and saw Thomas come towards them, his left hand in his pocket and his right hand holding a large envelope which Dick took without question and stood up "Guess I should leave now, even if we only got 3 days" He followed them to the Batcave and there Dick made good on his promise, his flashdrive becoming a beacon between their worlds and they watched how things were right now.

Dick felt his heart clench as Damian walked into the study and found Bruce sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, not moving much as Damian curled up in his lap. It was like he had shut down completely but slowly Bruce's hand moved up and gently ran his fingers through Damian's hair, Dick tapped some more keys and got the sound working.

" _-hink he's coming back?"_

 _"...I don't know Damian"_

 _"Tim isn't so good...After the younger Kent and...His previous father before Dick's blood changed them...Still hard to believe it turned them all blood related to you"_

 _Bruce let out a sound that sounded like a chuckle "I think about that every day. And wonder how things would be if I hadn't taken Dick in that night"_

 _"I would have dragged him home if I found him"_

 _"You would have killed him"_

 _"Don't make me tell you how fast he changed me!"_

Dick snorted "It took me a year to get through you you little boulder. My tiny hammer slowly upgraded to bigger hammers until I went with dynamite" Thomas snorted himself and Martha covered her mouth as she laughed, tears falling down her cheeks and Bruce laughed.

 _"I hear it took him a year and a half to make you like you are now"_

 _"Jason bet he couldn't change someone who's been in the same path for 10 years"_

 _"And?"_

 _"He's still paying those 5000$"_

Dick smiled "I think Damian misheard, it was only 500$"

Thomas nodded and grasped Dick's shoulder "Well time to send you home" Dick stood up and walked to the area where Barry and Wally had appeared, to avoid any sort of conflicts they had already left but Barry could pull Dick back to their world with the homing beacon he had put in Dick's arm.

Dick looked over his shoulder at his Grandparents and soon he was gone.

* * *

"Really guys? We're gone for a few days and you manage to get the Watchtower under attack and get tossed in here?!" Barry scolded as he and Wally were updated on the situation...

Which involved the Watchtower being taken and the heroes thrown in to the containment cells! Even the Bats but their cell had like 4 boxes, one at each corner, that was emitting some energy preventing them from getting out at all. Wally was sitting against a wall with his legs pulled up and his head resting over his crossed arms.

"Real good work here guys" He added and everyone was getting annoyed by it.

"Well why didn't you do anything?" Supergirl asked.

"Because we might have been running ourselves to death and ended up somewhere slightly between life and death" Barry replied.

"And met the very bird we were looking for!" Wally threw his arms up and slumped against the wall "He's dead!"

Before any sort of reaction could happen the blast doors to the corridor were flown inwards and on one of the dented doors was one of the beings that had taken over the tower.

Everyone stared at it and only looked up when someone spoke.

"Nice work protecting this place" The man was dressed all white and had a hood pulled on and white cloth piece pulled over the lower half of his face, he cracked his hands and went to the control panel "And that was the last one, I took out everyone there was in this place"

"How?! And how did you get here?!" Superman demanded and the man tossed something at Barry that he caught "I think that's enough answer" He said as he got the last cells open "Think I'll leave the clean up to you" He dropped something that blinded them all and when it faded he was gone.

"Batman did you or the kids see where he went?!"

"No" Batman said as the lenses in Bats' masks and cowls stopped flipping out and looked around "Guess we'll start clean this place up"

* * *

As the Bats returned to the Batcave Damian got confused "Um...Titus usually attacks me by now?" That got their attention until a black blur shot past them and glomped the bird "Never mind! Found him!" Damian giggled as Titus licked him "Off of me now you mutt!" He pushed at the dog.

"Still friendly I see"

They all jumped and found the white dressed figure leaning against the case with Nightwing's suit with his arms crossed. Jason dropped his helmet and pulled out one of his guns at him "You really think that will work Little-Wing?"

One nickname.

Jason's jaw and gun dropped at the same time before he screamed "WHEN AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU COME BACK YOU DICK?!"

Dick pulled hood and cloth away from his smiling face "Name or insult?" He grinned and managed to stay on his feet as Damian came flying and locked all four limbs around him with Tim close behind "Sorry I got sent to another world"

"Oh joy! Of course you were" Tim giggled at him.

"Where?" Cass tilted her head and Dick untangled himself and picked up two large envelopes and poured out the smaller ones, holding out two when he called a name. As they all got their letters Dick disappeared upstairs and they decided that they would have their reunions later, Alfred was first.

They changed and split up, going somewhere to read their sudden letters in peace. Bruce locked the doors to the study and looked at the letters, freezing slightly in shock before unlocking the door and ran up to his room instead, locking that door and moved towards the fire place where he carefully opened a box and found two notes there that had the same hand writing as the letters.

Bruce felt his hands start to shake as he sat down and carefully opened one of them.

* * *

 **okay the next will only have the letter to Bruce as I couldn't figure out watch to write to the kids :P  
**

 **and i hope i don't have to edit anything here -.-**


	142. Chapter 142: Letters

**Bat Fic  
**

 **every1 got tissue boxes ready?  
**

 **good**

* * *

 **~Chapter 142: Letters~**

 _Bruce.  
_

 _I honestly don't know where to start off this letter._

 _Other then your angel of a son. That boy can't be anything but that, Richard told me about your life during his stay here and about your other kids, their strengths and faults. I honestly see no faults just hard core Wayne stubbornness (trust me your Mother have complained about it a time or forty)._

 _I don't know if Richard has had the chance to explain the differences between our worlds...And I don't know if hearing it from me is the best. But I am happy to know that your survived that night, a parent shouldn't outlive a child although I hear you've done it plenty in your lifetime._

 _I'm proud of you, son._

 _Of your children._

 _And I hope you will heal enough to move on, I may not be the man from your world. But I know you're my son anyhow._

 _Love._

 _Your Father._

 _Thomas Wayne_

 _..._

The fire was still crackling in the fire place as Bruce folded the letter and tilted his head a little "Come sit down before your legs fall asleep, I've heard you change position 4 times already"

"Didn't want to interrupt" Dick said as he closed the door and sat in the opposite armchair, now dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and loose fitted black sweat pants "You okay?" Bruce put the letter back in the envelope and set it aside "I will be, there was somethings not mentioned in the letter"

"The world itself" Dick confirmed and sat up "As you've probably figured out, you died that night instead of them. And if you thought you were losing it after losing one of us, double that" Bruce nodded slowly and leaned back in the chair more "Who became who?"

Bruce knew it was the wrong thing to ask when Dick's eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head if they widen more and he laughed nervously "Trust me that will give you nightmares for the rest of both your lives"

"Dick"

"I worry about your sanity about it okay?! Hell I could barely tell Alfred!"

"What about the Alfred there?" Bruce pointed at the open envelope and Dick bit his lip, his hesitation lasted to long and Bruce's own eyes widen "Oh god" He leaned forward and rest his elbow on his knees and covered his face, Dick took the chance to quietly breath out deciding to keep it like that and not correct anything. If it protected Bruce from the harsh truth he was willing for the white lies to one day backfire on him.

Bruce slowly slid his hands off his face and looked at him "Something I should know before opening my mother's letter?"

"Tissue boxes? Since Grandfather's wasn't that high on 'possibly bawling your eyes out' " Bruce smiled a little but nodded to the drawer on the left side of the large king's bed, Dick bounced up and shimmered through it for a few seconds before returning, taking the plastic wrap off it and set it beside Bruce.

"Should I leave or-"

"Stay"

"I'll go find my tablet then" Dick briefly left the room and came back with his IPad and touch stylus pen, his headphones and his portable charger and sat down in the armchair again, starting some kind of game and plugged the three things together clicking the volume button down a few times.

Bruce sat back in the chair and picked up the second letter, feeling Dick's foot press against his shin and stayed there as he opened it.

...

 _Dear Bruce._

 _Words are not enough to express the joy knowing you survived and live happy with your children, Richard is especially a treasure. Thou I pray your children doesn't have that hard core Wayne stubbornness your father's side is so famous of._

 _I can't even express the emotions about your children. Each one is just to precious and I'm happy to know you are happy, I may not be the woman from your world but does it matter? In a way, Richard brought us together to heal from our losses._

 _Do not reject them._

 _Do not let harm come to them._

 _And stay safe Bruce. I asked Richard to make that point across in his own way._

 _Love._

 _Your mother._

 _Martha Wayne_

 _..._

Bruce folded the letter and looked up at his son, who was now lost in what ever mind-exercising game he played on his phone and IPad. Bruce gently moved his leg and Dick looked up at him, seeing the folded letter and took out his headphones "Again, you've been claimed to be an angel"

Dick smiled and looked at the letter "You okay?"

"With you in our lives how can we not be?" Bruce stood up and Dick untangled himself and stood up as well, barely having time to save some air in his lungs when Bruce almost crushed him.

* * *

 **there we go.**

 **now if you will excuse me I have some requests to type up ^^ not sure when I'll get them up loaded**


	143. Chapter 143: Angel

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i'm working on 3 chapters so if i seem to have dropped off xD i'm not, just very busy typing :3  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 143: Angel~**

 **Bruce**

First one to find out was Bruce.

Dick had been to busy with his homework to notice and laid on his front, his legs lightly kicking in the air, his shirt was off and his wings out freely. Dick held his breath when he felt strong arms gather around him and pulled him backwards until his back and wings were gently pressed against Bruce's chest, the man's face hiding in the boy's hair and rocked side to side gently.

Dick let go on his pen and gently held the arm that was across his chest and leaned his head back slightly "I was gonna tell you sometime...Possibly save you from a cell or something..."

Bruce lifted his head and hugged Dick closer to him "I don't know if I should let you out anymore...If you get taken away from me..." Dick turned in Bruce's arms and warped his small arms around Bruce's neck "I won't be, that's another thing..."

Dick intentionally made a paper cut on his finger and Bruce's breath hitched in his chest as the blood bloomed from the cut and he took a napkin from the bedside table and covered the finger with the napkin and his hand, Dick giggled and gently removed the hand and showed the cut that was now slowly fading from sight not leaving any mark.

Bruce wiped the blood away and studied the finger until his blue eyes locking into Dick's, the boy was resting his face on Bruce's chest and peered up at him with large light blue eyes that had their own little galaxy of stars dancing in them. Bruce normally didn't cry much but right now he had no control as Dick folded his wings in and they vanished into his back and Bruce rubbed the shoulder blades as he rested his lips on Dick's forehead.

"My little angel"

* * *

 **Jason**

Second to find out was Jason.

As Joker was raising the crowbar again to strike Jason opened a heavy eye and found to his confusion a glowing figure outside with white wings behind them, he though he could make out a bit of blue and a high collar. Joker laughed but Jason didn't hear anything anymore as something else penetrated his mind and hearing.

 _Don't worry Little Wing. It'll be alright, when you wake up again you know what to do._

Joker finally left and Jason rolled to his side to get his arms to his front.

 _Joker locked the door, you can't get out._

"Dick?" Jason mumbled as he slid by the door, not bothering to try open it as the figure appeared before him and smiled gently. For once the horrible disco fitted well with the wings behind him, Dick gently ran his hand through Jason's locks.

"It's going to hurt...Right?"

 _Normally._

Dick's wings spread out and covered them like a white glowing capsule and Jason leaned forward against Dick's chest "Is Bruce coming?"

 _He is. But no matter how fast he pushes the snowmobile he won't make it in time, but his heart is seconds from breaking if he does happen to get here to late. He loves you so much._

"Was I really Robin?"

Dick smiled again and gently folded his arms around him, gently running his fingers through dark locks.

 _Of course you are._

"Will your wings protect me from the blast or will them damped the pain?"

 _Remember what you feel when you are dead tired? And you fall asleep before hitting the pillows? It'll feel like that._

"How do you know?"

 _Because I am what I am._

Jason smiled and closed his eyes "Yeah, you're the best big brother...You're an Angel"

If the bomb went off Jason didn't feel it, but Bruce found three white glowing feathers in his limp hands and a whisper telling him Jason felt no pain from the blast. Later Bruce sought Dick out and found him on his couch out of breath, shivering and cold-sweating.

Even so he almost crushed the younger man "Thank you for being there with him"

Dick smiled as he closed his eyes "It was the only thing I could do, protect him from the worst pain and tell him you loved him. He loved you too and felt bad for leaving"

Bruce sat back and gently lifted Dick up and carried him out of the apartment, into the batmobile and brought him home. Dick had just displayed another power and the way it had left him worried Bruce.

* * *

 **Tim**

The third to find out was Tim.

Dick held his breath as Tim knelled by the Lazarus pit and scooped up some of the water into the three vials, hoping Tim would choose right in the end after all. Tim looked over his shoulder at him for a moment and then looked at the vials before reaching his hand out again and pored it back out before staggering back a few steps drooping vials and mask and Dick caught Tim just as his knees gave out on him.

"Tim"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Dick hugged him tighter "I let you make the choice yourself because I knew you'd make the right one" Tim held his arm tighter and they lost track on how long they sat there but Tim vaguely remember being lifted up and then it felt like they were flying upwards, took a few turns and then the chilly air hit him and they seemed to land.

Tim opened his eyes and looked over Dick's shoulder his jaw falling when he saw the white glowing wings and how one of them was curled around him shielding him from the cold and how warm it felt. Dick was talking to someone until he started walking towards the Batwing and Tim snapped his eyes closed as Dick lowered him into the passenger seat, then folded his wings out of sight and flipped into the pilot seat.

Days after at the Manor Tim almost sent Bruce flying backwards as the older man opened to door to leave his study and Tim crashed into him, Bruce reacted fast thou and grabbed one of the door posts "Tim? What-"

"Did you know Dick was an Angel?!"

Bruce blinked a few times before he smiled "I do actually, found out when he was...12 or 13"

"And you let him out anyway?"

"Dick can heal himself, there are several things he can do actually..."

"Namely?"

"He was with Jason when he died...Ask him about it"

And Tim did...After he caught the older boy in a trap.

* * *

 **Cass**

Cass is the fourth to find out.

She was beating up her 20th sandbag when a bird song stopped her and she looked around to find it, wondering how it got into her own little cave. When she didn't see it she turned back to her sand bag and let out a started giggle when she was kissed on the forehead.

"Haiya"

Dick was hanging upside down in front of her with a huge grin that she instantly copied "Dick" She said as he flipped down on his feet, duffelbag slug over his shoulder. "You needed help?"

"I expected Bruce but..." She tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah...4 Robins blew up about a quarter of a block in Gotham..."

"Were you there?"

"Nope since B sent me (Dick pointed at the ceiling, meaning 'The Watchtower') himself but I caught what happened, hence why B found out" Cass laughed in glee "You're evil!" Dick made an innocent face before he too cracked "Not as evil as Babs was when she found out, I may have told B but when she told him about it he was all 'I already know who did it' ends the call on her and then sends me here to answer your call"

"And you agreed?"

"Normally I could bolt here whenever I want" Dick smirked "But this time I needed B's full involvement and if they see me on this end of the call then-"

Just then Cass computer turned on and showed their family and Cass destroyed the sandbag on their side with one fist punch and sent it flying. Dick smirked since his back was to the computer and Cass walked to the computer "Why is it only one of you remembers me?" She jabs her thumb at Dick and gets the reactions she wants as they all started squirm and look away in shame, Dick walks up and leans on the back of the chair she's sitting in "So how much of the block was kaput?" He grins at them.

 _"A fair part of it"_ Bruce glares at the Robins who all hides behind Jason, who gives them his own glare over his shoulder and Dick chuckles "You were the eldest there Jason, it was your responsibility to make sure nothing went high heaven"

 _"It was he who blew it up!"_

Dick lets his head fall and Bruce facepalms, Cass is looking between them and sighs "Well anyway I'm glad you sent Dick here...The shipment I followed turned out to be his Blüdhaven pals...Or Blockbuster's minions"

Dick pales a bit at the name but no one notices much as Cass updates Bruce on the shipment that was arriving after she lost her trail 2 weeks prior and how she got wind of this, Dick waits another moment to avoid suspicion when-

"And Dick when were you going to tell you got raped?"

He freezes by the table he's just put his bag on and doesn't dare breath as he waits for his family's reaction "And watched Blockbuster get shot in the head by Tarantula? The same woman who raped you?" Again Dick waits until he hears the noise of bikes being fired up and leave black marks on the floor while Bruce and Stephanie stays in the cave, the former is just as frozen and the latter with her hands over her mouth. They all jump however when something hits the floor but Cass is the only one who sees it is Alfred, having heard the bold questions.

Bruce finally storms up and after a minuet Cass ends the video call and walks up to Dick "I had you under surveillance, it got tighter after your building blew up and even tighter as Blockbuster's days got fewer. I kinda wanna wring her neck myself but I know Bruce and the boys will inflict enough pain for all of us"

Dick lowered his head as he held his uniform "You think I should go on? Being a hero?"

"Jason, Damian and I have killed before, have we stopped?"

"...No"

"Because you helped us...Let us return the favor?"

One of their communicators beeped and Cass pressed hers "He was still in shock state when she did it" The reply for her answer was a gun shot, a female muffled cry and Jason repeating the question...Or shouting it.

"Fire a shot in the hip for me" They heard the shot then she closed the comms "Your kind of revenge is a lot more on the 'broken bones' side, our kind is 'a damn certain funeral' which Jason is sure to make it happen"

"Not with B there"

Cass looked over his shoulder and Dick closed his eyes, sighing quietly forgetting about the Zeta tubes the Justice League had around the world as the strong arms warped around him. When he opened his eyes again Cass was gone and he slowly turned around until his arms were around Bruce, who warped the cape around him and they stood there for God knew how long.

Bruce had the cowl off and kept his eyes closed as he held Dick and tried remember the details and moments Dick acted differently the past few weeks, to his shame he had noticed them all but let them be. Dick didn't say anything as he listened through his own comm, hearing his brothers lose all know restraint on Tarantula.

Each time she spoke Bruce would rub the back of Dick's head or his back, mostly the shoulder blades. Soon they turned their comms off and Bruce gently pushed Dick back to see his face "Fold your wings out?" Bruce whispered and Dick kept his eyes on the bat crest and folded the wings out, Bruce clenched his jaw when the wings seemed to be as dull and lifeless as Dick's eyes. They heard a glee and then grunted as Cass latched onto Dick, hanging between the wings.

"I can understand the Blockbuster murder but keeping quiet about this?!" She gently pulls a few feathers and the wings jerks a bit, as Dick explains what he's able to do Bruce notices that the wings starts glowing faintly and smiles.

Dick might recover faster then he though.

* * *

 **Stephanie**

Stephanie is the fifth to find out.

"Please tell me you're kidding" Jason gaps at the scene before them as they enter the bouncing hall filled with mats, springs, climbing walls, trapezes and more. Stephanie is clutching to Bruce who is smirking in amusement as Dick is completely disconnected, then Damian yelps as Dick tosses his jacket over the boy and is off. Bruce goes to sit at a table with his tablet to get some W-E work and Stephanie gathers the discarded jackets and shoes from her siblings and places them in different chairs.

Some people are looking at them and Steph is not having any wild rumors spreading "Back when we are exhausted Dad!"

"You kids are on a constant 24/7 sugar rush" Bruce replies with a laugh, an actual laugh "The only time you will return here is when closing time hits" Stephanie sticks her tongue out at him and earns another laugh before she's off too, it takes her a bit to find the others but Damian is calling her from one of the bouncing mats where Dick and Jason is going all out.

About an hour after they arrived Damian is spotted by a group of bullies from school and their older siblings, some who had gone the same years as one of Damian's siblings.

"Hey Wayne!"

Damian grumbles a bit before one of the older boys shouts up at Dick "Hey Grayson! How's Gypsy life?"

At first the Wayne kids thought Bruce would appear out of nowhere strangling the guy when Dick let's go of the bar mid-flight and everyone is yelling and then they remember the Flying Graysons. Phones and Tablets are aimed at him when Dick passes his third flip and Tim is out right grinning as Jason tries to watch Dick and hold Tim.

Dick flips a fourth time.

Fifth...

Six times...

Seven...

"Oh my god" The guy who had shouted at Dick is in awe as Dick flips for the 8th time before he catches the next bat with his knees, follows the movement and stretches up with his arms spread out like a birds and every living being freaks out as he lands on the platform. Jason is spinning Tim around while Steph and Cass is hugging each other and jumping, Damian is smugly looking at the school bullies who has forgotten what breathing is.

Over at the tables Bruce pauses his recording on the phone and removes any back sounds, clears the image and zooms in on Dick, watching it over and over and catches that Dick had been looking his way a few times. Bruce looks up again to see Dick comes towards him with the others and Damian is talking rapidly from his perch on Dick's shoulders and as the others goes to pick up some lunch Dick puts Damian in a chair and pulls over another table and chairs so there's space for 7.

"...Has done 8 flips! Ever!"

"Well we were know for managing 4, what's wrong with doubling it?"

"Because you shouldn't even be able to do that!" Stephanie glares at him as she sets down the drinks and Cass is setting out the cutlery, Bruce saves his work and flips his IPad cover over the screen "How long have you practiced that?" He asks as he folds his arms over the table, giving the exact look Damian is giving.

Dick looked around briefly and moves his right hand to his left shoulder and rolls it, they all catch the faint transparency of his wing before it's gone and Damian is gaping "Cheater!" He whispers in accusation and Bruce is mildly glaring at him with a smile, Cass shook her head and Stephanie is outright flabbergast and leans closer to Bruce.

"Dick has wings?!" She hissed quietly and he nods "I'll explain later" He replies.

"You better!"

...

"YOU BASTARD!" Stephanie sends the bats above out of the cave systems as she screams and hits Dick with one of the med bay pillows and Dick isn't even trying to defend himself, Bruce is sitting by the computer in full uniform save for the cowl and is laughing as Stephanie finally ceases her attacking and pushes her blond hair out of her face.

Dick finally stops laughing "I was gonna tell you!"

"When?! You have two huge wings and you haven't been boasting about them before?!"

"Well...I kept quiet about it until Bruce caught me one day, granted I thought he'd be home later not in the afternoon as he found me doing when I was deep in homework. Then when Jason died I was there with him, I kinda split myself, told him the door was blocked and shielded him from the blast. You could say he died in his sleep"

Stephanie is still looking at him but in the end she nods and then goes to change for patrol herself and Dick pick up his gloves, weapons and mask. Bruce stands up and moves over where Dick just mounted his bike "Dick?"

"Hm?" Dick pulled on his glove and is now adjusting his mask to his face and Bruce squeezes his shoulder, knowing Dick will understand what it means.

Dick looks up at him and smiles "I'll be careful and I won't show them on patrol. Don't wanna be trapped in a bird cage" Bruce nods and slowly slides his hand off and walks to the Batmobile as Dick zooms out of the cave, Stephanie comes out running and to the station where they restock their belts and tosses hers in the bin and runs over where their spares ones are, fills it and runs to Bruce.

"I forgot to do this last night!"

Bruce briefly checks his own belt and sees that he's low on smoke pallets and goes to pick a hand full himself "So did I but given how much chaos there was last night it's not surprising"

When they are in the car, cowls on and on the road she turns to him "Angel?"

"Have tried to find a better word for it...But I can't"

* * *

 **Damian**

While Damian found out about the same time as Stephanie, the encounter is different.

Damian was tossed out a broken window and was falling fast, his belt was torn off before he was tossed out and thus he has no grappling hook and just waits for either Bruce to catch him or for Dick to swoop in and nab him.

The latter has never screwed up his timings.

"Gotcha!" Damian yelps like a bird and they soon land on a roof top and Dick stands up from his crouch, holding Damian tight and Damian is holding with all limbs before he opens his eyes and instantly sees the wings, he bites the index glove finger with his teeth and pulls it off to run his now bare small hand through the feathers.

Dick quietly watches him as he warps the wings around them both "Will you trust me to catch you?"

Damian is quiet for a minuet before his lips parts "Mother said angels were just garbage talk...That they didn't exist...Unless Thanagarians came here, like Hawkman and Hawkwoman" Dick nods in correction and Damian smiled at him.

"But what's stopping you from being the guardian angel in this family?"

"Hmm...If they try I'll just go ballistic on them"

Damian laughs and rest his head on Dick's shoulder, hand now resting on the blue bird crest "Figures"

* * *

 **holy this one was long!  
**

 **xD if any of you reads fast...congratz on finding the bottom!**


	144. Chapter 144: Christmas To Remember

**YJ Fic  
**

 **day late but does it matter? xD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 144: Christmas to Remember~**

Bruce sighed as he entered his hotel room dumping his briefcase in a corner and slumped in a armchair, undoing his tie and sighed. It was Christmas and he was half across the world on some meeting that couldn't be canceled, most of the ones there didn't seem bothered by it.

 _"My daughter is used to it"_

 _"My kids told me it was okay and I found my Christmas presents in my bags, God knows how they managed to sneak those in!"_

 _"My wife says this was more important"_

 _"My husband and kids were understanding, in fact they came along as my eldest son is reading about this country so he thought he'd get more details by touring some sights"_

Bruce opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Those people didn't seem bothered about those they left behind for this stupid meeting that could have been done over a damn phone call! He sighed as he ached to hold the ward that was practically his son in anything but blood.

He reached for his phone in his inner jacket pocket and turned it on, having had it on silence during the meeting.

He had one text from Alfred and one from Dick.

From Alfred it was the usual schedule.

Dick's however...

 _Bruce! I decided to go on that fundraiser ball after all and had Lucius pick me up! He was surprised at first and I asked him to removed_ _200.000$_ _from the trust fund my parents left behind that I donated :)_

 _I got all my school work finished and I...Might have been out alone as well? I'm fine thou! Nothing happened while I was out._

 _When are you coming home? :3 Do I have to ship myself to you? ^-^_

Bruce chuckled lightly at the last part and typed out a reply.

 _Chum if you so much as carry out that last part I will chain you down til you are 30._

 _"Was that all you caught from that?"_

 _Alright, I admit I'm curious on the money donation. You're usually not so..._

 _"You?"_

 _...Damn it._

 _"^-^"_

 _"By the way...Did you find your Christmas present? :3"_

 _I'm not even gonna bother asking how you managed that (Do not think you are off the hook yet. What were you thinking going out alone?!)_

 _"I'm sneaky ;) (Yes Sir -.-')"_

Bruce smiled slightly as he got up and lifted up his suitcase and opened it, moving around a few things until he found a wrapped gift in the bottom. It was mostly a large envelope with a silvery bow in the corner that he picked out and sat down in the chair again, opening it carefully if Dick had done something handmade. His jaw dropped slightly at the pendant in his hand, remembering the one he got on Father's Day and it could never beat the one he now held.

A bat held it's wings out like it was ready to hug the happy Robin coming at it and there was a thin text written on the bat's wing in silver on the back.

' _Love you Daddy'_

Bruce closed his hand carefully over it and pressed the closed fingers to his lips, wishing Dick was there so he could hug the kid half to death. When he though he had spent enough time coming up with paybacks and father-son activities he reached for the folded paper in the envelope and gently put the pendant back in it's box.

He was glad he did.

Reading the document 3 times didn't change the words but he was shocked beyond belief.

On the main witness spot was Alfred's writing, the second Lucius' and the third Leslie's.

The judge's writing was in the bottom.

The signature for adoptive parent was empty...

But the signature for consenting non-minor, minor had Dick's writing. The document also said that Dick would be taking the Wayne name as well once it was signed.

Screw the rest of the meeting. Bruce gently folded the document and put it and the pendent box back in the envelope, wrapped two of his t-shirts around it to protect it and gathered the rest of his things. He turned off the lights and carried his bags down to the reception.

"Mr Wayne? The meeting is going on for another 3 days?" Asked a young man who was at the desk as Bruce placed down his room card "I have to return to Gotham immediately, how fast can a plane ticket be arranged as I head for the airport?"

"Well Sir it so happens that one of your pilots called and said that your private plane was waiting in hanger 7 and they'd be staying at the hotel assigned for pilots and airport staff" The young man took to sign Bruce out of the hotel and had one of the door guard wave in a taxi "I'll try explain to the meeting members of your sudden departure"

Bruce nodded and walked fast outside just as a taxi stopped on the curt and Bruce let his bags be put in the trunk.

"Take this gentleman to flight hanger 7, the hotel will pay for the travel cost on the timer. Write up the amount" The driver nodded and Bruce felt like he could breath somewhat, the sight outside was blurred for most of the ride until they reached the hanger. Two men ran out with small duffelbags over their shoulders, pulling on jackets and hats and Bruce figured it was his pilots as the hangers door were being opened and the plane toed out.

The driver slowed a bit to give them time and once it looked like they were ready he stopped by the plane and a flight attended ran to them, got Bruce bags out of the trunk and ran back to the plane. Bruce entered the plane himself and took a seat at the window and pulled out his laptop from his briefcase, turning it on and started a video chat.

He knew a certain bird wasn't asleep.

Sure enough the screen was filled with a 13 year old black haired, blue eyed boy. His smile almost more radiant then the dusk sun outside.

"You planned this didn't you?"

 _About the private plane? Yeah!...Actually that was Alfred on my behalf._

"Does he know you're still awake?"

 _I'm about to head to school._

Dick pulled on his sweater over his white shirt and looked around for his jacket, briefly disappearing from the screen and then came back with his gel and comb.

"I though school ended for Christmas break?"

 _So did I but the teachers wanted to have some sort of 'ending term snack'. Honestly I don't want to go but Babs insisted._

Bruce hummed and while Dick was glancing away at the small mirror, combing through his messy hair Bruce took the chance to get the envelope that was still in his suitcase and was back just as Dick was done. Dick's mouth snapped shut with clicking teeth and his cheeks blazed a little.

Bruce smirked and quirked a brow "I think I missed to sign something before leaving?" Dick laughed and covered his face with his hands sinking down in the desk chair "And trust me I will not hold back when I hug you half to death"

 _Um...Mercy?_

"Not even close Chum"

Dick smiled wider and jumped a bit looking towards his door, Bruce smiled and nodded "Get going son, I'll be home soon"

 _Okay...See you soon Dad._

The call ended and Bruce signed the document with a slightly shacking hand. Forever tying the bond between the two who had been ward and guardian for 5 slightly painful years.

* * *

Bruce woke up by his vibrating alarm that was on silence and looked out the window seeing Gotham below them and stretched slightly, he nodded at the flight attended who brought coffee and was informed that they were on hold for landing at the moment for a clear runway.

Bruce had finished the coffee by the time they got to land and exited the plane seeing that Alfred closed the trunk of the car and bowed slightly "Master Bruce I see you took an early escape from the meeting"

"I don't think you have to play clueless Alfred, you had a hand here and there" Alfred's smile widen a bit as he opened the door "I surrender Sir, I did indeed have a hand in a small part of Master Dick's plan" He took the driver seat and Bruce smirked in the back seat "And where is he?

"At home recovering from a black eye and some bruised ribs, it seems the 'end of term snack' was a trick by a student with failed grades and wanted to express his- disagreement"

"Is Dick okay other wise?"

"Well he might have punched harder then necessary but other wise the young lad is fine" Bruce sighed in relief and reached for the document in his inner coat pocket "Alfred is city hall still open?"

"Yes? Why-"

"Stop by there"

"Sir?"

Bruce rolled his eyes "You know why, you signed it too!"

"I know Master Dick asked for my handwriting on something but he covered what it was" Bruce waited until the car was still and turned off before revealing it "It was an adoption paper and you signed the primary witness slot" Alfred gave a shout and turned in the seat "Adoption?! The lad drafted-"

"Possibly the best Christmas present the two of us have ever gotten in our lives" Bruce smiled and got out of the car, running up the stairs carefully and entered the building. He found one person behind a desk and handed the document over, she looked through it briefly and Bruce was starting to feel nervous.

Was there something he didn't know about?

But then she turned and handed it to someone who seemed to be the superior and he placed it in a folder that he then tossed on a counter, she came back and Bruce clutched the hand in his coat pocket "Have that filed right away, no 'put on holds'. My boy didn't go through all this just to have it tossed aside and ignored" She looked at him for a moment went to get the document again and scanned it into the system, printed out a copy and then ran off to place it on the Judge's desk.

"There Mr Wayne, here is the original. You can tell your _son_ that's it's all done. Have nice evening"

Bruce nodded and left the building "Get us home before I lose my mind, that boy is going to get more bruises when I'm done hugging him"

"Oh dear, should I prepare some remedies?"

Bruce chuckled slightly.

* * *

"BRUCE!"

Alfred wisely kept his back turned away as Dick bodily attacked Bruce and held on with all limbs and Bruce held on with *almost* all his strength, gently rocking the teen and kissed his cheek "It's signed and exists in three places, the computer system and the judge's desk"

Dick drew back slightly "What's the third place?" Bruce smiled as he let Dick down on his feet and led the teen to his room across the hall from Dick's, Bruce opened a small box that sat on the mantle place and showed the contents, a broken watch, a broke pearl necklace with seven pearls in the string and a small empty gun. Dick was quiet as he looked at the murder weapon to long and watched as Bruce placed the folded document, text now outwards and turned so that the text and their signatures were showing, covering the gun and half the watch and necklace.

Bruce had kept his arm around Dick and was rubbing his shoulder as Dick had leaned closer as Bruce closed the box, he then warped his other arm around Dick and felt some of the pain from the past drain away.

Dick pressed his face against Bruce's chest and hugged him tighter. Bruce led them to the bed and once they were comfortable onto of the blankets Dick fell asleep and Bruce wasn't to far behind, never letting go of the boy in his arms.

* * *

Snow was falling outside and the dark figure looked slightly misplaced in the white covered city. There was a giggle somewhere and a small head poked out from the black cape "This was the same the night I was out" Robin looked around and felt the arms around him tighten slightly.

"About that, don't ever go out without me again. This and all other rules are tenfold now"

"Because of the adoption" Robin leaned his head back and looked up at the bat "Nothing is going to happen to me Dad"

"Oh?"

"Are you sure your human? Because sometimes you don't seem so when something snatches me" Batman gave a rare smile and laughed slightly "I only become a monster when you are in danger and I want to save you before-"

"-You lose me too" Robin curled deeper in the strong arms holding him and changed position so he was sideways in Batman's hold and rested his head on the armored shoulder "Which won't happen"

Batman looked at the bird in his arms and could see the beautiful blue eyes look up at him, just as Robin could see the warm and protecting blue eyes looking down at him. The lenses had been turned off when they stopped by here an hour ago.

"Promise" Batman whispered as he held his bird tighter and Robin hugged him around the neck.

"I promise Dad"

* * *

 **I don't celebrate it but Merry Christmas to those that do ^^**


	145. Chapter 145: Anniversary 1 - Years Go By

**YJ Fic  
**

 **ladies and gentlemen, this fic is officially 1 year old. i started this on December 29th 2015.**

 **and when i post this chapter it's Dec 29th 2016 xD**

 **grab tissues, plushies, pillows and prepare for teeth rotting heart aching fluff ^^  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 145: Anniversary 1 - Years Go By~**

"Are you sure sir?"

"I am Alfred, you relax and spend new years with you fam-"

"Must I remind you that you are that family? I have not been to England since I came to America" Bruce lowered his head a bit "I know but you recently got a letter about joining them for Christmas but you spent it with me and Dick. At least be with them on new years"

Alfred sniffed but nodded in the end "And Master Dick?"

"Is coming with me" Bruce said firmly "Less chance if him planning anything like he did on Christmas"

"Are you complaining?"

Bruce stopped dead as he packed the suitcase before moving again "No, but this is like that meeting, but this time that boy is coming with"

Alfred nodded and left the room, not even two minuets passed before Dick ran in and spider monkey onto Bruce's back "Are you two leaving?" Bruce managed to flip Dick around so he was in front instead, easily holding him in his arms. "Alfred's traveling to England and you chum-" Bruce pressed his lips against Dick's forehead and finished his sentence "-Are coming with me. Bring your tech stuff and homework so you won't get bored" Dick giggled and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder "You wanna make sure I don't repeat Christmas?"

"Something like that" Bruce smiled and let Dick back down, running his hand through messy black hair "Go get packing, no patrol tonight. The planes leave early in the morning"

"Do I leave out toothbrush and pyjamas? I could pack them in the morning"

"Yes, bring your bags to the bottom of the stairs"

Dick nodded and disappeared, leaving Bruce slightly trembling as he closed his suitcase and went to place it at the end of the stairs before going up again and sat on his bed, going over files until his bed bounced and Dick plastered himself against him.

"I see you figured out you're staying here to night" Bruce mumbled and closed the file turning all his attention on his son who was already half asleep. Dick sank lower in the embrace and Bruce closed his eyes, savoring the rare moment they normally didn't have. When Dick was asleep Bruce turned off the lights and pulled the blankets over them both.

* * *

At the airport they separated with hugs and pleads to be careful and went to the right gates, Bruce held his arm around Dick's shoulders and Dick leaned against Bruce. As they boarded most of the passengers assumed Dick was nervous about flying a plane for the first time so they didn't say anything.

A reporter saw them but wasn't going to mentioned it. As a father himself he knew how scary it could be, his own eldest child had been a wreak most of the flight.

Dick and Bruce had window seats and Bruce gently nudged Dick towards the window and then took the other seat. "Why are we flying public plane instead of private?" Dick asked once he was comfortable "The ticket was already paid, I however got an extra for you" Bruce carded his fingers through Dick's hair and the boy nearly fell asleep, since the adoption there had been more physical contact and each time it left them wanting more.

Bruce had literally spent a day home just hugging Dick.

"You don't regret the adoption?"

"No. And I never will" Bruce whispered "Get your tablet, it's a five hour flight."

Dick dove to his back pack and flicked up his tablet with a shiny new cover, of course it was Batman on it but Dick pressed something and it changed to plain blue to hide the Batman cover. Bruce smiled and showed his phone case with a Robin on it which made Dick blush.

"We bring each other wherever we go" Bruce whispered again and started his laptop to get some work done while Dick found his stylus pen and set to do his homework.

* * *

Dick flopped onto the bed and sighed "Bad idea..." He heard Bruce laugh and felt him lay down beside him. He pulled Dick into his arms and sighed "You cuddling this much is starting to worry me"

Bruce smiled and buried his face in Dick's hair "I just wanna be sure you're here. That I'm not being controlled and trying to kill you" Somehow Dick knew that would happen around this time, which was why Dick, wait Robin, suggested that the Team spent new years with their mentors. Doctor Fate agreed to let Zatara spend the new years with his daughter and waited until Dick was far away before revealing that, less chance of the girl crushing the bird in a hug.

This was also why Bruce brought Dick with him, to protect his boy in case anyone swung by to hug him to death. "Bruce? A possible subject you never want to have...What would you act like if I died one day? Before you do?" Bruce hugged Dick tighter but left some room for the boy to breath.

"Don't talk about it, not ever" Bruce whispered and Dick warped his own arms around the man "I know but-"

Bruce moved so he was sitting against the headboard with Dick almost in infant hold, Dick peered up at him holding a fistfull of Bruce's shirt over his heart "I would never recover, if anything I would die too" Bruce confessed as he hugged his son.

"You're my heart Dickie"

The next 10 minuets was spent with both of them crying, holding each other hard enough to bruise.

* * *

 **and I got this up in time xD all this typed on my phone coz I'm to lazy to set up the laptop.**

 **I'm to cozy in my bed cave ^^**


	146. Chapter 146: Mother Figure

**Bat Fic  
**

 **alright, 1st chapter of 2017! And yet you are still here reading this fic xD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 146: Mother Figure~**

It was one of those days when Dick was super busy that they got together and chatted like normal siblings, when they didn't fight. They only fought because Dick's reactions were fun sometimes.

"So we agree? Dick is a mother figure?"

"Please say that louder and cause a massacre of rumors" Tim said deadpanned and took another spoon of his ice cream, Jason rolled his eyes but lowered his voice "Look we know Damian hit a girl in the face? A bully I might add before you look scandal"

Cass and Stephanie looked at the boy between them and the double glare had him sink low until just his forehead and hair was visible for Jason and Tim who snorted lightly "Dick went to sort it out" "What?!" Damian hissed as he flew up, almost across the table to grab Jason by the jacket when the girls caught him and reeled him back into his seat between them.

Jason rested his left arm on the back of the couch in their booth behind Tim and kept eating his own ice cream "Dick wanted both versions before he flipped and since he hasn't asked you I can only assume someone in your class told him, he hacked the security cameras or he heard you tell about it. Bruce doesn't know I think"

"It's Bruce" Cass pointed out.

"...Right"

Damian pouted and shoved his spoon into his mouth "He doesn't have to be so-"

 _"He's such a mother!"_

They all quiet down when the booth on the other side of the wall became occupied _"Come on your brother's not that bad?"_

 _"He somehow found out I bullied Wayne's youngest! I mean how did he?! Not even the teachers knew!"_

 _"Well you know what they say? Karma's a bitch"_

 _"But how did they find out?!"  
_

 _"Some at school saw his older brother, the one who's a cop-"_

 _"Wait whoa back up! His brother is a cop?!"_

 _"Well he has three, I think the third works at Wayne Enterprises? Don't know about the second, possible a security guard there but the eldest is a cop, and a damn scary one too"_

 _"But why?!"_

The boy was quiet for a moment and the Batkids was still eating their ice cream so that their eavesdropping wouldn't go noticed.

 _"Congratulations, you had the entire staff arrested and the school closed down. Everyone is being split up to other schools"_

 _"I what?!"_

Damian barely managed to get his ice cream down the right pipe at that and even Jason was studded "Anyone wanna bet that wasn't just Dick?"

* * *

Bruce looked up from his paperwork when the door to his office was opened "-on his paperwork Richard but I'm sure he has time for you"

"It's okay if he doesn't"

"Don't be stupid Dick, come on in" Bruce said as he set the pen down, opening and closing his right hand "I needed a break" Dick smiled and set the paper bag and the cup holders down "How many times have I called you a life saver?"

"120?"

"Make this 121" Bruce smiled as he accepted his coffee "You went to the more fancy one?" "They were the only ones who can get my coffee right, got some sandwiches and muffins as well" Dick picked his and sat down in one of the chairs, Bruce pressed the intercom "Clara fend off anyone who tries getting in"

 _"And if it's one of your kids?"_

"Let them in" Bruce leaned back and loosen his tie a bit "Well?" Dick swallowed his bite "The school got closed down and the kids are all being transferred to other schools, you're sending Damian to Gotham Academy? We've all gone there"

Bruce ate of his own sandwich "I'm thinking about it...Dick?"

"Hm?"

"Clark thinks you're acting like a mother figure to them"

"We're dysfunctional as it is, can't hurt to be more. And I'm only that within the Manor grounds to avert any rumor" Dick said and took a sip off his own coffee "Speaking off the kids they're at the ice cream parlor, I saw them when I walked past. Tim was in his medium fancy suit and Jason in his security guard uniform and Damian in his school uniform, they don't think I know about their outings without me but I'm not gonna tell them I know"

Bruce hummed and held his coffee "Are you trying to fill the space their own mothers rejected?"

"Maybe, doesn't stop me from using a trick or two from my mom and yours" Dick said as he started on his muffin "Even if it annoys the shit out of Damian the most but he needs it" Bruce smiled a bit at that.

"But he's as stubborn as me?"

"Glad you noticed" Dick rolled his eyes and Bruce chuckled, he found it easier to relax around Dick and talk. The times they didn't clash with each other. "Right I better head back before a search party is being sent out for me, see you tonight"

"You staying at the manor?"

"I wish I could" Dick smiled and left the office. Bruce reached for the muffin in the paper bag and came up with it and a folded note.

 _I'll tone down on the mother-henning ^_^ Don't wanna dent your ego ;)_

 _See you at home._

 _-D_

Bruce laughed as he read it again "Don't even think about changing Dick"

* * *

 **this one clashed with me and no matter what i tried it became shit -.-**

 **so i let this one be and posted it**

 **-goes to type somethings that's not so difficult-  
**


	147. Chapter 147: Birdie Small

**YJ Fic  
**

 **i've seen to many pics and art of tiny Robin Dick xD  
**

 **yup, ^that's the only warning you're getting!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 147: Birdie Small~**

"Has Batman lost it?!"

"Gotham is like Hell on Earth!"

"Diana has Hades moved?"

"Not that I'm aware off"

Everyone shouted out their thoughts on the matter and they wouldn't seem to stop anytime soon. Superman sat with his arms crossed gazing on the hologram in the middle of the room, wondering what made this boy so special that the Bat would take him on as a sidekick.

"I'll talk to him" Superman's words shut everyone up and they looked like him like he was insane "Uh...You know Bats has kryptonite right?"

"Yes but we need to find out what made him do this, why he would endanger a child. And I have better idea on how to ask him"

* * *

"Bruce! Are we going to patrol tonight?"

Bruce sighed with a smile and picked up the small 9-year-old into his lap "If the weather doesn't change to a storm, you have a cold or Alfred forces us to stay in, we will patrol every night" Dick smiled until it dropped to a pout "Save school nights"

Bruce blinked and cringed "Right...That too..."

Dick flopped against the strong chest and crossed his arms "That stinks! I wanna patrol with you!"

"There is no way I can tell you other wise is there?"

"I wouldn't stay in even if I had a broken leg!" Bruce rolled his eyes but laughed anyway "What am I gonna do with you?" Before Dick could answer the study doors opened and Alfred appeared "Mr Kent wishes to see you. He appears rather grim looking" Bruce frowned at that and Dick slid down "I'm gonna go"

Bruce instantly pluck him up again "Oh no you're not! You are staying here! Show him in Alfred" Bruce gently tickled Dick and made playful growling noises "No! I'm not a meal!" Dick tried to squirm out of the man's grip while Bruce kissed his temple "Oh? You look like it! Nom!"

"Gah!" Dick squealed and pulled on his hood to hide from Bruce who gaped at him "Hey! Get out here!" Bruce saw the door was ajar and knew Alfred and Clark was watching but kept playing with Dick. In the end Alfred interrupted them "Pardon me Sirs" Dick pulled his hood back a little and Bruce grinned.

"Nom!"

"Ah!" Dick pulled the hood back over his face and Bruce hugged the small boy laughing, Clark had never seen Bruce like that and so he had to rethink his plan on a few places. "So this is the Ward I keep hearing about?"

"Son"

"Wait what?!"

Bruce snorted as Clark collapsed into the chair he was about to sit in "You- when- what- how- Just what?!" Dick pulled the hood back again looking at Bruce. "I think you broke him" "Probably" Clark finally got his brain working. "How is that kid your son?! How is it that he's suddenly in your care when I've been here several times?!" Bruce quiet for a moment before turning to Dick. "Maybe you should leave after all Kiddo" Bruce kissed Dick on the forehead before letting him down and Alfred led the boy out.

"First off why are you here?"

"Sidekick? Which is obviously that kid!"

"Partner"

"I- What?"

Bruce leaned back in the chair crossing his arms, almost to trap the warmth the small body had left. "He's my partner, and yes he is my son. Got a problem with either? It was his choice, he wanted to join me. Asked the moment he could form a full sentence, I found him in the Manor Gym in the middle of the nights doing several moves from the open books that were scattered on the floor, he memorized them, did them and moved to the next. He looked up any acrobat video he could find and repeated that too. He's been doing this since he was 5 and I've only let him out now because he's been training for 4 years"

"But you've added more to his training?"

"I have. Watch it he might actually surpass me one day" Bruce smiled as he heard something Clark clearly didn't "I just need to figure out how to reverse the magnetic bond between us"

"What?"

The ventilation grate on the far wall fell and a small blur shot out from it and landed into Bruce's arms who had stood up just as the grate fell and swung the kid in his arms to his other hip "Old fashion eavesdropping Dickie?"

"I wasn't allowed to have my glove up here so I went the old way" Dick grinned widely and hugged Bruce, who glanced at Clark "Told you"

"Bruce he's a child, and you said he started at 5 and you let him out 4 years later? You're letting a 9-year-old out there?!" Dick rolled his eyes and let his head fall on Bruce's shoulder "Is he playing stupid or is he stupid?"

"He _is_ stupid" Bruce grumbled and crossed his arms as Dick fit perfectly on the crock of his arm. Bruce was huge in build and Dick was super small. Clark looked between the two and shook his head "You're insane Bruce...Almost to the level of Joker"

The room suddenly glowed green and Clark hit the floor gasping as Dick jumped down and walked closer, the lead box in his hands open and let the kryptonite shard do it's work, if a bit extreme. "Take that back!" Dick ordered and when Clark refused Bruce finally stepped up, knelled behind Dick and shut the box after another second of exposure. Clark laid on the floor focusing on getting his breath back as Bruce turned Dick to look at him "I know you hate it when people insult me but you need to hold back on your impulses for paybacks, no matter how small"

Dick nodded and took the box to place it back where he snagged it from the Batcave, Bruce stood up when Dick left "You were saying? If anything you were crazy for saying that"

"How was I suppose to know the kid would wipe out that damn rock?" Clark gasped as he sat up, his whole body ached and he was sure he would need a 24 hour solar charge after this. Bruce rolled his eyes again "You haven't been listening have you? Since I'm Batman and Dick is Robin, my _partner,_ of course he knows every hero's weakness and civilian ID! He knew someone from Justice League would come and since you've known me the longest he must have gotten it before coming in here"

"So he was 8 steps ahead?"

Bruce finally facepalmed "I swear the last fight gave you brain damage and hearing problems, what damn part of _'My son'_ didn't your brain process?!"

"Bruce I think that's enough" Diana entered the study through the doors "I'm sorry Sir but I wished my old limbs intact, no she did not threaten me I took the easier way" Alfred said behind her "Alfred!" She gaped at him in shock and Bruce knew then that she would never hurt Alfred.

"If you're here to talk then be careful, Clark found out the hard way what happens if an insult is involved"

Diana looked at Clark again "What did you-"

"Cool rope"

The adults looked over at the desk and found Dick holding a golden rope in his small hands, Diana's hands went to the side where the lasso should have been but of course it wasn't there "How did you-" She asked in shock and Clark finally got back in the chair he had fallen out of when the kryptonite came out.

"He's my son" Bruce repeated "Clark's obviously had to many concussions to understand and you might be or are playing stupid" Dick rolled the lasso back and handed it to Bruce "We heard the rumors of Batman taking on a sidekick-"

"Partner! Geez! Is everyone having hearing problems?!" Dick asked while Bruce massaged his temple to ward of the headache "I'll make this as simple as possible: My son, my partner, his choice, he started training at age 5 and was let out at age 9 as Robin 2 weeks ago. If you have a problem then I'm out of the Justice League! Oliver can surely fund for you"

Clark went paler and Diana took her lasso and grabbed Clark, dragging him out of the study _"Unbelievable, you call that a better way of asking?!"_ Was the last they heard before the two disappeared and Dick once again jumped into Bruce's arms.

"I don't feel like patrolling now"

Bruce sighed and stroke the back of the small head "Why don't you go sleep for a bit? Or do you want to help me dynamite the paperwork mountain?" Dick let out a huff that sounded like a giggle but nodded and Bruce never let go of him as they did the paperwork for Wayne Enterprise.

* * *

"Batman"

"Commissioner"

Batman noticed the officers standing behind Gordon how their faces fell and the women sighed as they hid the small bags behind them "Where's Robin?" Gordon asked in concern. "Other heroes payed a visit and it left Robin feeling...Discouraged on his choice to help Gotham"

"Well tell him he shouldn't feel that way, as much as we worry about him out there he does a great job with crowd control. Such as the elder people you saved 2 days ago. They want to thank him in person" Gordon shut off the signal "Just wish I didn't have to use this to tell you something so small though"

Batman nodded and handed over a small communicator "I thought about that as well, actually Robin did. He made that on his own" Gordon snorted as he checked it out "That kid is just to small for such big surprises"

"Anything else?"

One of the officers stepped up "Well we got some gift bags here from everyone Robin has helped so far and it seems the little bird needs a cheering up" The bags were handed over in a larger one and Batman left.

* * *

"Dick? Come here, I've got some evidence we need to go through" Bruce knew Dick would never miss out on evidence, no matter how gross. Sure enough a small form latched onto his leg and looked up at him with huge blue eyes shining "Work?"

Batman laughed and pulled back the cowl "Yup" He kept walking over to the table with Dick still hanging and set the bag down and then lifted Dick up on the stool "Is it that much you need a bag that big?!" Dick cheered and Bruce was going to go through the cameras later just to screen shot the look on Dick's face.

"Are you this excited about school work too?"

"Bleh" Dick stuck his tongue out and screwed up his face "Night work is more fun!"

"Oh?"

"I get to do it with you!"

Bruce lifted him over into his lap and kissed the top of his head "I swear I'm gonna get a heart attack if I love you more, now get the files out" Dick tipped the bag towards him and the small gift bags slid out.

"What?"

"Thank you's from the victims you've helped the past two weeks, and the elders we saved 2 nights ago wants to thank you in person" Bruce watched Dick open one gift and hugged a Batman plushie "Yay!" Dick cheered and Bruce laughed "Looks like I'm stuck with you 24/7?"

"Uh-huh" Dick nodded firmly and kept opening the gifts, giggling at the Batman things. His favorites were the plushie and the Batman onepiece, looking almost like the actual armor Bruce was wearing. Bruce cracked at the squeal as Dick blasted away to the locker room to put it on.

"My word! What in heavens was that?!" Alfred came running and Bruce put away the gifts "You're going to have a slight hell old friend" Before Alfred could ask Dick came back almost teary eyed and wide smile "Bruce! BruceBruceBruce it has bat ears!" He flipped the hoodie over his head and leaned his head back to look at him from under the hood while holding the ears "It has bat ears! I'm never taking this off at home!" Bruce picked him up and noticed that Dick was less energy vibrating now. "Let's get you to bed Kiddo"

Alfred followed with a smile and planned on buying two more of the onepiece so there's was a rotation for washing and possibly extra should something spill on the one Dick was wearing. And he let the uniform rule slide this one time as Bruce carried Dick upstairs as Dick buried his face into Bruce's neck. Bruce put Dick down in the bed and after giving the plushie Bruce reached behind his head for the cowl and placed it in Dick's other hand.

"I'd like to see nightmares visit the young Master now" Alfred commented smugly before leaving and Bruce smiled as he ran his claw gloved hand over the small head, the tips touching the scalp lightly and it eased Dick to a deeper sleep.

"I'm always with you Dickie" Bruce whispered as he gently kissed a closed eye and then the hair line before leaving, he went back to the cave to change out of the uniform and picked out a new cape and cowl. The current cape he gave to Alfred to make it into a suitable blanket, even if the boy would strangle hug them of joy in the morning.

* * *

"Bruce!"

"I thought you were staying with the Team this week?" Bruce asked as the 13-year-old hugged him and looked up at him "Sure they're great and all but please let me have the quietness Gotham offers! And I don't wanna use words anymore today!"

Bruce chuckled as he hugged Dick "Oh? Wally driving you insane again?"

"Kaldur already fled back to Atlantis and I think Artemis zeta to Star City, and I'm here" Dick pressed his ear to Bruce's chest listening to the heart beats "You're warm..." Bruce smiled as they stayed like that for another minuet before letting go "Well then let's get out then" Dick looked up at him and nodded "Oh I just remembered" He reached into the duffelbag he was carrying "I found them!"

Inside was the cowl, reformed cape and the Batman plushie. Dick had clearly forgotten them in his room at Mount Justice the last time Wally insisted on them having a sleep over "You still have them? I thought entering your teenage years those would be gone?"

"Are you crazy?!" Dick clutched them to his chest and Bruce laughed holding up his hands "I meant you would store them away in a box at the attic?"

"Nope and I never will! Don't care how old I am! I still need you, even when you're on those dumb business trips"

Bruce smiled as he hugged Dick again "I know you hate them and if school would allow me to take you with me I would"

Dick looked at hm with hope in his eyes "Well it is school break?"

"Good, cause I'm flying out on Tuesday"

"Let me go so I can pack!"

"Leave your treasures at home so you don't forget them" Bruce reminded and turned back to the holograms, trying to swallow around the lump that had grown in his throat and scrubbed his eyes a few times. Even if Dick got older he still wouldn't let go of exactly those three things, the plushie was getting worn in some places and even Alfred couldn't save it soon, the cowl had long ago lost the smell and the blanket made from the cape was to small to cover Dick anymore.

Bruce turned off the holograms and turned to Alfred, who had a knowing glint in his eyes. "I'll make sure they are replaced when you return" "It might not be the same but even Dick must have noticed their were getting worn out" Bruce agreed as the handed the cape and cowl over to Alfred, having a huge amount of extras Bruce had no problem doing this for his son.

"He has noticed, he wants to hold the plushie at night but is afraid it will rip during and be unrepairable"

When Bruce and Dick came home Bruce waited for about an hour before checking up on Dick and sure enough he found Dick tightly wrapped in the large cape-turned-blanket clutching the cowl and the expertly repaired plushie tight to his chest. Bruce smiled as he walked to the edge of the bed and played with Dick's hair.

"I love you my little Robin"

* * *

 **okay i had stop before i killed myself with the cuteness xD**


	148. Chapter 148: Shattered Trust Restored

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i am so sorry i seemingly dropped off the face of the planet! i tried at least 6 version of Dick going crazy and/or mind controlled...I just couldn't get it to work! -.- but i re-read Superman/Batman #52-55 and...well...this happened.**

 **Edit: whoops this was _way_ before Dick was Batman! ^^'**

* * *

 **~Chapter 148: Shattered Trust~**

 _'Cracked jaw, missing teeth, fractures and lacerations.'_

Bruce clenched his hands and jaw as he looked at Dick's still form in the bed. He had never hated himself so much before, the one person he swore never to hurt now laid motionless before him after been trying to stop him. It seemed that everything happening to them was trying to get Dick out of the way first to weaken them then wipe them out.

He didn't know if Dick would react but he gently took the uninjured hand in his and brought it to his lips. Dick's fingers twitched so he must have been asleep or he was coming out of the pain medication, either way Bruce let go of Dick's hand and hid in the shadows as Alfred and Clark came in.

"-Just listen to me?! Bruce was as much victim here as everyone else! Keeping Dick's current condition from him will only make things worse!"

"Master Bruce is not going near the boy until we know he won't go rouge again."

"Oh for- Silver Banshee used some magic so my powers ended up with Bruce which made his mind go wacko! He had no idea what he was doing to Selina or Dick! You're making this worse Alfred! Bruce has been asking everyone about Dick but nobody has said anything! If he doesn't get an explanation soon he might run to any graveyard looking for him!"

Alfred froze as he hung up the new morphine bag on the hook and dropped the empty one on the floor "Is that what you want Alfred?! I swear Bruce will never, on any damn Earth, be able to handle Dick's death! Do you want him to snap?! Do you want him in Arkham?!"

Bruce made sure they would not see him as he slipped through the hidden passage but left one of his camouflaging spy cam on the wall and kept listening to the conversation through his ear piece as he made his way back to the penthouse where he should have been, had promised never to leave it until Alfred gave the order to fetch him.

Cassandra was standing with her arms crossing as he parked the car and he placed the cowl in her hand without a fight and proceed to remove the rest of the armor and let her lock it in, tapping a code Bruce didn't know about. Granted the Bunker had been Dick's base of operations when he was Batman so of course his codes and things were similar yet different from Bruce's.

While Bruce had number codes on some things Dick had scanner that would respond to the small chips that had been operated in their wrists that also acted just as Bruce's trackers that watched their vitals. The locks clicked in place but as Cass turned Bruce was already stepping into the elevator ready to face who would give the verbal shouting, Cass's silent scolding was something Bruce wanted to avoid as much as he could.

When the elevator doors opened Bruce met Tim and cringed mentally.

"What part of 'stay here' slipped your aging mind?"

Jason and Damian, full gear sans mask and helmet, snickered in the back. Damian was perching on the top of the couch back and Jason was leaning against it with his arms crossed and legs crossed at the ankles. "You just said the answer! Aging!" Jason snorted and Damian did a horrible job to control his expression.

Bruce ignored them and stepped out of the elevator and found Cass leaning on the wall beside the doors and Bruce didn't bother wondering how she got there when he knew he left her in the Bunker.

But he was thankful she was there as she was the only one who could read Bruce's body language.

"You wasted time going to the Batcave" She said and Bruce's clenching hands went limp and an extra ton of weight was added to his chest and mind "It was an illusion...Wasn't it?...One I could touch..."

"Dick was moved elsewhere because we knew you'd sneak out" Tim replied not caring how much Bruce was cracking right now "Stephanie is watching him and we won't tell you where he is" Bruce headed for the spare guest room without another word and Jason rubbed his neck.

"Okay maybe letting him see Dick is a good idea...I've never seen Bruce like that"

"He beat Dick and Selina with his own hands!" Tim pointed at the hall Bruce had disappeared and Damian rolled his eyes "He can hear you, but Todd is right. Not knowing about Grayson is only making things worse" He said in a low voice so Bruce wouldn't hear.

Tim sighed and breathed deeply "I take it back: He injured Selina and almost killed Dick with his bare hands! I agree with Alfred on this- Bruce is not going near Dick!"

* * *

Stephanie watched Raven fix Dick's jaw, fractures and missing teeth. The lacerations was treated and covered in bandages under the sweats. "There" Raven removed her hand and stepped back. "Now all he has to do is wake up, but that is not something I can do"

"Well he has lacerations to deal with too" Stephanie said and Raven left without another word. The door slid open and Wonder Woman stepped in. "Superman tries to tell everyone Batman was as much victim in this as the rest who were hurt"

"Yeah right"

"Agreed, and he snuck out I hear"

"That does not surprise me. Did he punch anyone?"

"He's not saying anything, other then acknowledge that he had been watching a touchable illusion" Diana stood by the foot of the bed and watched Dick "No changes?" "Raven just left after fixing his jaw, teeth and fractures. His lacerations has been treated"

"I see" Diana stayed for another minuet before leaving as well. Stephanie was about to reach for her laptop when Dick started to move and she pressed the call button "Hey Dick" She said as Dick opened his eyes and couldn't figure out why Dick frowned at her but then Dr Mid-Nite and Leslie entered.

"How are you feeling Dick?" Leslie asked.

Dick said up carefully and moved his arms and fingers, giving his body time to wake up "Where is Bruce?" They all froze and Stephanie gaped at him "You want to see the man who almost killed you?! No can do-"

"Are you keeping me away from him? Does he know I'm awake?" When no one replied he growled and tossed the covers back standing up.

"Hey whoa!"

"Dick get back in bed!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Dick ignored them as he walked out of the room and to the main hub of the Watchtower "Fate!" He roared and the gold and blue sorcerer appeared from a glowing ankh and opened another. He did not ask any questions and just did what he knew Dick would ask. Dick appeared in the spare bedroom in the penthouse and his anger lessened when he saw Bruce's slumped figure in the armchair by the window, he hadn't even noticed the ankh appearing in the window reflection.

Dick walked over and knelled beside the chair, placing his non-cast hand on Bruce's leg and waited for the man to react. It took five minuets before Dick broke the silence "Bruce, if you're not that far trapped in your mind- I'm here" It did not surprise him when Bruce didn't react right away and Dick sighed.

He stood up and threw the door open "Timothy!" He shouted and heard several items break in the kitchen as he stepped in and they all gaped but he held up his hand. "Save the shit talk and get J'onn" Tim finally shook his head to clear it now that he was sure Dick was before him and he wasn't going crazy. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted.

"I said 'save the shit talk'! I don't want to hear what the hell you all did"

"We did it to protect you and Selina!"

Dick never raised a hand against them but right now he wanted to hit Tim "Just get J'onn here!"

"Dick-"

Finally Dick had enough and even with one hand he easily overpowered Tim and got the communicator from his pocket, leaving the room without glancing back "J'onn, penthouse now. Bruce has gone catatonic and I don't give a damn what the fucking orders are or who's damn idea it was" He entered the room again and Bruce hadn't moved but Superman was floating outside. Dick opened one of the windows and let him in.

"Please tell me you've done something about this"

"I'm trying but no one listens" Dick ran his hand over his face and turned when J'onn flew in "No questions, just get me into Bruce's mind so I can set things right. Then I'm beating the hell out of everyone involved in this" J'onn nodded without a word.

Mainly because no one knew what to say at the moment.

* * *

Dick sighed as he walked through the mind-scape that was a dark and condemned version of the Wayne Manor, he walked through one hall and ended up in the east patio, the place Dick himself usually escaped to when he wanted to be alone. Bruce sat in the divan with his head in his hands and a photo of them on the side table beside him.

Dick kicked some debris and Bruce jumped looking at him "I had to ask J'onn to get me here and I intend on smacking a few people when we leave here" Dick wasn't usually 'let's get to business now' but it was the only thing that could get through Bruce right. Even if he had to go Batman himself.

"I'm not dead or in a coma, I'm awake and when I didn't see you at my bedside I knew something was up."

"I'm sorry" Bruce whispered and since this wasn't 'real' Dick's arm wasn't in a cast, so he warped his arms around Bruce and the older man rested his forehead on Dick's chest "For what? You were as much victim as the rest of us. None of it was your fault. I don't blame you"

"I need your trust...I need your light..." Bruce was muttering things like Dick wasn't right in front of him but the confessions surprised Dick greatly. He never knew Bruce needed him that much.

"Please forgive me...Please don't reject me...Don't leave me in the the dark..."

"Oh Bruce" Dick sighed as he hugged him "I'll never leave your side, I'll never lose faith in you and I most definitely will never, ever, hate or reject you. I love you" He wasn't sure if Bruce would react but soon Bruce warped his arms around him everything around him changed a bit. "Sane enough now?" Dick asked as he kept combing his fingers through Bruce's hair and felt him nod.

"I-I think so..." Dick knelt in front of Bruce and held his hands.

"Nothing you say or do will chase me away. I left you once and it almost killed me, I'll never repeat that"

Bruce looked at him and finally sighed when he understood that Dick was serious "It will get you killed..." Dick snorted and warped his arms around Bruce "I'd like to see that happen" His voice was muffled because he was pressing his mouth into Bruce's chest but the huff that sounded like a laugh told Dick he had been heard.

"Am I stuck with you?" Bruce whispered.

"You'd never get rid of me even if we were reincarnated"

"...Thank you"

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes and his head ached as he sat up in the bed and felt something being placed in his hand "Take these before you attempt any food, or you'll just lose it" Bruce looked at Dick who was sitting on the free space of the large bed with a tray on the nightstand.

"So how demonic did you go on everyone?" Bruce asked after taking the pills and sipped on the broth Dick had handed to him, Dick leaned back on his hands and blew his hair out of his eyes "I actually chased down Banshee and beat her up, she won't be speaking for at least 6 months. I'm not gonna bother cataloging the injuries I inflicted her her" Bruce nodded and looked around "Is this-"

"A safehouse no one knows about. Well save for you and Clark as he flew us here, he said he wouldn't do any JL stuff until everyone gets their brains in order"

Bruce put the empty mug down and picked up a toast half, he hadn't know he had rejected food that much that he had to eat this light stuff "Dick...Why are you so angry at everyone?"

"They kept me away from you when you should have been there when I woke up, broken jaw or not I would have told you not to blame yourself and that I still love you. I may have bruised Tim a bit but that was to prove I wasn't in the mood for any crap. For now we'll stay out of sight"

"And Gotham?"

"They'll still patrol it" Bruce nodded and laid back down, finally noticing that Dick looked a bit ragged himself "Move the tray and laid down, you need as much rest as I do"

"Ever the worrier" Dick smiled as he did just that, turned off the lights and slipped under the cover and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce ran his fingers through Dick's hair as their eyes slowly slid close.

 _"I need you Dickie"_

 _"I'll always be here"_

* * *

 **there we go :3 i'm sorry for the 3 week absence!  
**


	149. Chapter 149: Valentine I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 149: Valentine I~**

Dick quietly skipped down to the cave and muffled his giggles as he watched Bruce work on a battle armor, the man put some tools on the bench beside him and picked up a wield mask and started the wielding torch. Dick covered his own eyes with his hand until the torch was turned off and put down, he quietly ran from his hiding spot to the next and kept it up.

"Master Bruce?" Bruce looked up slightly from the metal pieces he had just fused "What is it?"

"The young master seems to have fluttered off again"

Bruce laughed deeply at the pun, Dick tried to pout and grin at the same time "Did he now? He's probably in the manor somewhere exploring, it's a big house and you must have just checked his room before coming. He probably found a room and lost track of time"

"Possibly, I just wanted to inform you of the escaped bird" Alfred took his leave and Bruce shook his head with a smile before looking upwards at the bats "I don't suppose you know where the little rascal is?"

All he got was squeaking and fluttered wings, some tilted their heads.

"Thought so" Bruce went back to his work and Dick waited for a few minuets to ward of any suspicion and checked his foam heart that was on a thin wooden flower stick with glued feathers on the end, he didn't have a bow but he didn't need one. He peaked out again to watch Bruce and shot to his next hiding spot and saw Bruce look up and around the cave, tilting his head slightly to listen before looking up at the bats again.

Dick smiled at the timing when some Bats started flutter around over head and Bruce looked down again, clearly not paying any more attention to his surroundings.

"Master Bruce"

"Found him?"

"No, a bunch of letters just came. I sorted out the more important ones and are about to burn the red and pink ones"

"Thank you" Bruce removed the work gloves and opened the more important letters while Alfred went to burn the Valentine letters "Hang on...What's this?" Bruce looked up and smiled when Alfred showed a card with a hand drawn Robin on it "Save it?"

"Give it here" Bruce put down the letters he was holding and read the card Alfred handed him "I'm tempted to join this little hide and seek game"

Alfred smiled as he headed back upstairs "Oh surely the lad deserves some alone time" Bruce was left alone again but he spent a good 10 minuets looking at the card so Dick took his chance to bolt to another hiding place and this time Bruce looked up "Dick? Have you been hiding here?" He looked around for the young boy and Dick pressed his hands tight over his mouth as Bruce put the card by the computer and looked around.

"Dickie?"

Dick sneaked up behind Bruce and launched, landing in the man's arms and gently pressed the tip of the foam arrow over Bruce's heart. Dick laughed in glee and Bruce smiled at him "There's no arrow needed to make me love you chum. I already do" He kissed Dick's forehead and gently took the arrow from the small hand "But I get the message little bird, both of them actually" He waved the arrow he was holding and then pointed it a the card by the computer.

"But now no one can snatch you! I already did!" Dick giggled and Bruce rested their foreheads together.

"Oh really? Guess I'll have to stop working and spend time with you?"

Dick looked over Bruce's shoulder at the battle armor "I would probably disappear in one of the legs on that thing" Bruce laughed as he looked himself "Most likely, but you can help me with the computer stuff that is going to be in it" He kissed Dick's rosy cheek "Less hiding and sneaking and more teamwork"

"Yay!"

* * *

"Robin"

"What?"

The Dark Knight smiled slightly at the pile of goons his little bird was standing on with a sun blinding smile, hands locked behind his back and rocked lightly on his pixie clad feet. The GCPD arrived and some chuckled lightly at the sight and Gordon walked up to Batman with a grin under the mustache.

"I take it Robin ran off again?"

"Uh huh, and this is how I find him" Batman stood with crossed arms and a slight smile on his lips as they watched Robin roll the thugs down from the pile so the cuffed thugs could be transported, his zip-ties had run out som most weren't cuffed which the GCPD took care off. Once the pile lessened Robin flipped down and air tricked his way to Batman and grinned up at him.

Gordon smirked as he ruffled the boy's hair "Good job kid, just don't give us a heart attack when running off?"

"Sorry Commissioner! By the way, can you give this to you daughter?" He handed a card to the shocked man and Batman struggled to stay in character but it was getting harder "I hear she doesn't have many friends and I thought this would brighten her day...Uh...Evening"

"I'm sure it will" He nodded but pocketed it non the less and turned away to over see the transport, knowing the duo was already gone.

Batman and Robin swung up to the tallest building and Batman finally cracked as he landed and fell on his knees holding his sides while Robin cartwheeled around with a grin, once Batman calmed he reached his arms out "Come here you little-" He didn't finish as Robin rocketed into his arms and leaned back slightly from the force, pressing his lips in the silky black hair.

Batman gently pulled away and his lips parted when-

"Boop!"

Robin grinned when a foam heart arrow touched the Batsymbol on his chest and grinned up at him. Batman smiled as he pulled the boy back against his chest and closed his eyes as he settled more comfortably by the wide edge and lean against the pillar, looking over the city with his little bird safe in his arms under the multi-proved cape feeling the small head peaked out and rested on his chest symbol.

Maybe Valentines wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **-slams a bucket and mop down beside an armchair and opens a cola bottle and a bag of chips-**


	150. Chapter 150: Valentine II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **my health went downwards for a while but it's going steady up again, i worked on this on my phone and added bits and pieces that was missing and corrected the grammar  
**

 **i did another Valentine piece coz i was still hyped with the feels from the 1st part :3**

* * *

 **~Chapter 150: Valentine II~**

"Why are we up here Father?" Damian asked as he straighten up from another box. Bruce was further away closing the bow he had looked through and lifted it from another "Because Alfred needed help finding something" They heard someone come up the stairs and then Bruce heard a squeak of delight and then a amused grunt, looking over his shoulder he saw that Dick was holding the door post with both hands glancing at the sudden koala on his torso.

"Every time I show myself you do this" He said and warped one arm under Damian's rear and the other rested between the shoulder blades "Hey Bruce, need help?"

"If you know what Alfred wants us to find. He certainly didn't give us much explanation"

"It's not up here. That much I know" Dick grinned and opened a box while Damian still clung to him. Bruce sighed and lifted the next box off the pile and was about to open another when he heard Dick laugh "Remember this?" Bruce looked and saw the foam heart arrow Dick had used on him, long ago.

Dick had been so small back then, for a second Bruce saw that small boy before it disappeared and was replaced by the man now before him. Bruce lifted the boxes back where they had been.

"I thought you kept that close by?"

Dick chuckled as he showed it for Damian "I did, Alfred must have put it up here last time I clean up my room" Bruce walked up to the them and Dick flipped it so the foam heart pressed against Bruce's chest, right over his heart. The older man crossed his arms and smirked "Do I have to repeat myself chum?" Damian looked up from where his forehead was pressing against Dick's pulse and looked at the arrow.

"Why do you need that?"

"You know what it means?" Dick looked down at him in surprise.

"Sadly one of the teachers thought it was a good idea to skip the actual class and had a looong talk about Valentine's, one time a small angel figure was named aiming heart arrows like that...Cupid?"

Dick laughed and Bruce nodded. Damian looked at the handmade arrow again and carefully picked it up "But why make this when we already love you?" His free hand instantly slapped over his mouth and knew they were staring at him jaw slacked, he also knew and was prepared for the rib crushing hug Dick would give him. Bruce sighed and warped his arms around Dick and Damian carefully hid his face in Dick's neck.

"Damian has a point there. Like I said years ago...There's no arrow needed for us to love you. We do it to much already"

Dick finally snapped out of his shock and felt both their arms tighten around him and he smiled a little. "But it's a good reminder now and then?"

Bruce smiled at him before Dick's head fell on Bruce's shoulder.

"It can be" 

* * *

**okay this was speed typed so if there are misspellings I'll check them later**


	151. Chapter 151: Art

**Bat Fic  
**

 **damnit! i'm late with the birthday fic! .  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 151: Art~**

Dick drove up the road to the manor and parked his car in the garage. He looked around to see which of the cars Bruce had taken to work but found that all of them were accounted for, Dick took out his bags and went to the front door and lightly felt the handle. The door was locked so Dick tried the key, hesitated before putting it in the lock and heard it click when he turned it slowly.

Same lock.

Dick sneaked in, closed the door quietly, removed his shoes and snuck his way to his room and hid there surprised that now one caught him. He neared his room and found the door open and he tilted his head in confusion before looking inside, he saw Bruce sit on the bed with his back to the door, every now and then he heard pages being turned and low chuckles. Bruce was going through one of Dick's many photo albums.

Bruce hadn't noticed Dick yet and Dick quietly walked in and deposited his bags before walking over to Bruce "Do you often sneak in here when you miss me?" He asked and sat down beside Bruce who looked up and Dick could see the longing, love and surprise in Bruce's eyes all morph to love and relief. "Or is it just today?" Dick smiled.

"When did you get here?" Bruce asked as he closed the album and warped his arms around Dick, sighing feeling the warm and alive body in his arms. To many nights had passed with nightmares of holding the cold and still boy, begging him to stay with him, to come back to him...

To not leave him in the the dark.

Dick pillowed his head on Bruce's shoulder and held him just as tight "Snuck my way in just now, Alfred didn't even catch me"

Bruce laughed. "That's a first" He murmured resting his chin on the silky black locks.

Dick gently leaned back and Bruce gently held Dick's head "I know that look" He said with a small smirk "What are you hiding chum?" Dick laughed and moved over to his bags, opening one of them and pulled out a wrapped gift. Bruce sighed as Dick came back and handed it to him "You know last year will never top anything in the coming years right?"

"I'm free to try right?" Dick shrugged and let Bruce hug him again. Bruce pressed his lips to Dick's temple and then looked at the gift.

"Now or at dinner?"

"Preferably now"

Bruce moved to the headrest of the bed and once Dick was comfortable laying with his head on Bruce's chest did he open the gift. The older man was sure that what ever was in it would never top what Dick had done last year.

Making the adopted kids his actual blood kids.

Bruce moved the wrapping off the frame and Dick could literally heart Bruce's heart stop for a short moment and then a strong arm warped around him. Dick snorted and closed his eyes "What was that you said again?" He asked cheekily but Bruce was to speechless to do anything besides holding Dick and stare at the frame.

"I- Dick how-"

Dick moved up slightly "You know how hard it was to draw like a little kid when all I wanted to do was out match Damian in art?" Bruce laughed as he looked at the drawing in the frame "So those card that looked like they were draw by a kid? That seemed to get worse and worse?"

"It. was. so hard!" Dick laughed "I wanted to go all out and make Damian drop his jaw and shout at me about daring to hold back and then challenge me to drawing match" Bruce chuckled lightly as he set it on the nightstand and warped his other arm around Dick.

"I don't deserve you...I just don't"

"Well...Deal with it" Dick smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling Bruce's fingers through his hair "I'm not leaving you. Ever"

* * *

"Damn kid, you really out do yourself every time"

Damian looked up and blinked at the frame Jason was holding hold for them to see, Tim's jaw dropped while the girls tried to control their squeals. Damian got to his knees in the seat and leaned over the couch back "I've never seen that Todd" Jason blinked and turned it around to look himself.

"Kid I can't tell you right now that none of us are on this level of drawing skill"

"Have you asked Grayson?"

Jason looked at him with a blank look until Damian grimaced "Oh yeah, he's bad at everything except detective work and beat bad guys into body casts"

"There you go" Jason said looked at the frame again "So if you didn't make this who did?"

* * *

Bruce flipped through the art pad while Dick unpacked his bags which he had forgotten to do yesterday when he arrived at the manor. Bruce smiled every time he found drawing of him and Alfred less old and a few held Batman and Robin in human, animal and chibi forms.

"Do you doodle when you get bored?"

"Yeah, instead of spinning around the bar" Dick laughed as he tossed in his bags into the closet and threw himself in bed "Oh shit bad idea...To comfy" Bruce smiled as he ran his hand over Dick's back. "You bed in 'Haven to uncomfortable?"

"Uh huh, yet I'm stupid enough to sleep in either it or the couch" Dick mumbled from the pillow and moved his head to the right to look at Bruce "And it's not a hint that you should magic out that checkbook" Bruce snorted and looked at the art pad again pretend not to have heart that last part. Dick smiled and moved closer so his forehead rested against Bruce's side.

"You're warm" Dick mumbled like he was about to fall asleep and Bruce ran his hand over Dick's head "Don't fall asleep, Alfred should have lunch ready soon"

"Oh yeah, food first then sleep" Dick mumbled and sat up and rubbed his eyes "No promises I will join patrol, I might sleep for a day and a half"

Bruce rolled his eyes and closed the half filled art pad "I'm going to see why it's so quiet in the house, I know the kids are here" Dick rolled off the bed himself and grabbed another art pad, this one full from first to last page. "Let's see who flips out first when finding this"

"You enjoy this don't you?"

Dick tilted his head with a grin and Bruce could honest to god see the halo over Dick's head "There's horns hold this halo right?" Bruce asked as he hugged Dick again.

"Maybe" Dick pressed his nose in Bruce's neck.

* * *

"DAMIAN!"

Tim looked up from his tablet and Cass looked down at Damian who rested his head on her thigh, looking at the door in confusion and with a jelly worm half way to his mouth "What ever it's about I'm not behind it" He said and Cass lightly pat him on the head "We'll see"

Jason stormed in with an art pad and flipped it to a random page "This is yours right?!" Damian looked at the doodles and tilted his head "No...Father and Pennyworth looks more young in those..." Jason blinked and looked himself and after a moment he nodded "Yeah...And there's a doodle of me I became Rob-..."

* * *

Bruce glanced at the framed drawing of him, Alfred, Dick, the kids and Thomas and Martha Wayne.

It was like a photo and that his parents had just taken that photo before going on a trip or something, Dick had captured how they would look like around now and it made Bruce speechless.

The shades and coloring of a winter turning spring background was amazing, all of them wearing winter clothing and Thomas had just thrown a snowball that hit Jason in the face, making Jason lose his balance and fall right and into a snow pile. Damian was in the snow with Tim rolling in laughter. Alfred stood with Bruce and Dick trying to look neutral, Bruce was hiding his smirk behind his hand and Dick resting his chin on Bruce's shoulder hugging him from behind. Martha, Stephanie and Cass was making their own snowballs with looks of identical evil.

Bruce placed it on his bedside table and then looked at the frame beside it of a much smaller Dick in Bruce's arms. Sometimes Bruce wanted to lock Dick inside the manor to prevent anything from taking him away, no matter how many promises they made.

"DICK! WHERE ARE YOU YOU FUCKING TROLL!"

Bruce looked at his open door and saw Dick poke his head out from his room, then looked at Bruce and grinned "I guess they found it. Bye!" Dick ran left and soon after a stampede of kids and two Great Danes thundered past his door.

"No killing!" Bruce roared down the hall and smirked at the chorused _'Come on just this once?!'._ Bruce found the art pad on the table at the end of the stairs and went thought it too.

"Maybe Damian will challenge Dick, but then it will only show him that he has still a lot to learn" Bruce mused and closed the art pad.

* * *

 **so mixed i don't even now! it was stress written because I spend all February 19 playing online! . i'll probably make two different versions :P**


	152. Chapter 152: Fake

**Bat Fic  
**

 **right, this one is not stress written xD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 152: Fake~**

Tim looked up when a bike stopped by him and the black and blue jacket had a smile split his face as he ran forward and slammed on the extra helmet and jumped up on the back and warped his arms around Dick has the older man revved the bike up again just as Jason came up and took out a smaller helmet as Damian came blasting out and put it on.

"So what utter shit did you learn today?" Jason asks, his voice clear in the coms. Tim groans and Damian starts his rant, Dick smiles and just listens to his brothers. A few times he feels Tim hold him tighter and by every red light he rubs his hand on Tim's wrist and sometimes holds it.

"Where are we going?" Damian soon asks after 5 quiet minuets and Jason shrugs "Don't know really. Dick's the one who told me to get the bike and a helmet ready and pick up you two"

Dick smiled again but didn't say anything.

"Thou he hasn't said a word all day" Jason looks at him but Dick doesn't look back.

"Dick?" Tim asked as they stopped but another red light. Dick straightens his back and his arms over his head as they wait and still doesn't say anything. Damian is stretching his legs out and tries to wrap his arms around Jason's bulky frame "You're huge" He comments and Jason leans over the handles laughing.

Tim glances back with a grin "Yeah he is, and he's 2 inches shorter then Bruce. Which means Damian you need to beat Bruce by 2 inches"

"You want me to be taller then Father?"

"Yes!" Tim and Jason chorus and Dick smirks under his helmet. The traffic lights changes making the boys laugh some more, all thinking about a specific costume as they took off again. They drove through Gotham and past the lanes to Blüdhaven, heading West towards Metropolis. The younger Robins didn't question it and Jason just followed, sometime talking to Damian and sometimes talking to Tim. Dick still wasn't talking.

45 minuets passed with just brotherly conversation because fighting now would kill all of them and possible other drivers. They weren't that insane.

Jason cackled when Damian explained a prank he and Tim had pulled on a gang of bullies around lunch earlier that day "Did you find those in a green box in the attic?"

"Yes?"

"I was planning on using those myself but at the time Dick was an ass and actual adult and yelled at me for about 15 minuets, then he told Alfred and Bruce which added 20 minuets each"

"So you got lectured for 55 minuets?" Tim asked.

"Yep, hid the box after that. So thank you for putting the poor things to good use"

"Thank you for making them!" Tim gave a thumbs up and then held onto Dick again.

Tim's helmet screen suddenly lit up showing a ringing phone and Bruce's picture, he had forgotten Dick's helmets were Bluetooth connected.

"Accept call" Tim said and waited for Bruce to take word.

' _Where are you?'_

"Dick and Jason picked us up...Thou we have no idea where we are going. Dick hasn't said much"

 _'...Tim...Dick is sitting right here beside me in my car'_

Tim stayed calm and was glad the coms mic got muted when phone calls came in "Jason seems the same..."

 _'That's because it is Jason. His tracker is in front of Damian's and slightly behind yours. Dick's is here with me. So who ever is in front of you leading you somewhere: It's not Richard'_

"Okay, stay neutral or-"

 _'I'd like you unscratched so don't even think about attacking while on a moving bike'_

 _*WHAT?!*_

"Okay now I believe you that Dick is with you...So who the hell is here?"

 _'I don't know but once I get my hands on him I'm going to break the illusion device and then beat the shit out of him'_

 _*Geez I feel the love*_

Tim snorted and kept the call on "Jason? Did you guys fuel the bikes before?" Jason looks on the dashes and frowns "Great I am getting old!" Damian clings with all his might as he laughs and Tim digs his fingers into Fake!Dick's stomach "Maybe we should stop? Damian and I skipped lunch also"

Wordlessly Fake!Dick flips on the right blinker and soon they get off the main lane and down to a gas station with a small shop and a restaurant. Tim and Damian stretches and checks their bags for a change of clothes and then head into the restaurants rest rooms and starts to change in the booths, when they are done they head to the restaurant, makes their orders and are given small blue numbered devices that alerts when their meals are done and takes a seat in a booth and sees Dick and Jason lock the bikes on a parking lot and heads towards the restaurant.

Damian moves his bag from the seat and Jason slides in while Dick makes their order.

Tim still has Bruce on the coms in his ear.

"Dick hasn't said anything all day" Jason looks over at him.

"Because he's with Bruce" Tim finally lifts his hand looking to his right and moves his hair behind his left ear showing the com piece. Jason and Damian instantly tense up and glanced back at the impostor "You sure?" Tim nods and his heart lightens when he sees two men come in. He recognizes the disguise on the older but the younger man Tim didn't recognize.

The Fake!Dick came over and sits down beside Tim and the men sits down at the table beside theirs with cutlery and beers, talking about a destination they were heading. Jason tones them out and Damian takes out his phone and Tim fishes out his tablet but soon his blue device beeps and Jason's starts seconds after.

They leave to get their food leaving Damian with the Fake!Dick "Are you okay Grayson? You haven't said much and it's normally impossible to make you shut up" The older man beside their table looks at them and Damian recognizes Bruce's eyes, the fake looks at Damian and then around the restaurant.

Jason comes back with two plates and sets it before Dick "Leave the device before we leave. All our meals were ready at the same time and Tim's coming with yours" Damian nodded and Tim soon appears with the bean salad Damian had ordered and they laugh at the size of the bowl.

"Kid I know you can pack away but...I think half is enough"

Damian nods and Jason closes the small fallen jaw. They eat in relative silence, only looking up when the younger man stands up and then come backs with two plates. "There's no way you can eat that much" The older comments.

"Shut up, you complain I'm thin!"

"And it still shocks me how much you can pack away"

Jason smiles in his glass because that banter sounds awfully familiar and thus believes Tim that the man with them isn't their brother.

One: The man would have talked their ears off.

Two: He would have babied Damian.

Three: He didn't pick up a napkin and clean Tim up when the teen had ketchup on his cheek.

And four the younger man beside them had been looking at Tim since it appeared and his hand had twitched at the napkin stack on their table. The older man who was just picking up his beer bottle caught Jason's eye and pointed the bottle top at Damian and Jason found that Damian had sauce on his nose and around his mouth.

"How the hell did you manage that?!" Jason picked up a napkin and gently took Damian's chin "Good god and you claim to be older then 11"

"I am!"

"Not the way you look!"

Fake!Dick still doesn't say anything and finishes his meal and waits for the boys to finish. The men beside them has also finished and the younger man is holding a tablet that he sometimes flips for the older man to see like they are planning their route, Tim finishes and excuses himself to the restroom before they leave. The younger man soon follows.

* * *

Tim looks around when doors to the male restroom swings open and the man moves his hand behind his ear and soon the warm smiling Dick Grayson stands before him and Tim latches onto him, giggling as Dick lifts him off the floor and swings him gently. Tim sighs when he feels a kiss on his temple and Dick chuckles at the ketchup smudge.

"Still get messy little bird" Dick smiles as he wets paper towel under the tap and gently cleans his little brother up who let's him, to enchanted by the blue eyes "Anything so far?"

"No, the fake doesn't talk much. Maybe he doesn't have a voice alter?"

Dick nods and tosses the towel in the bin and hugs Tim again "Bruce and I will follow you until you stop again, we've tracked a motel about an hour and a half from here. Make Damian pretend he's about to fall asleep and Jason refuses to drive another inch until Damian has slept"

Tim nods at the plan and Dick smiles at him again and kisses his forehead "How long can you stay in character?"

"How long will you hug me when it's over?" Tim counters. Dick laughs and nods his head at the door. "Get going Timmy"

Tim was about to leave when the older man steps in and the 3D mask is turned off and Bruce is towering over Tim who hugs him. Bruce run his hand over Tim's head and then looks him over before nodding and moves aside to let Tim out. Bruce soon follows and a minuet later Dick leaves.

Tim finds his two brothers by the bikes and takes the helmet from the fake, puts it on and while the fake unlocks the chains on the bike Tim hand signs the plan to his brothers who nods in return. They set off again and exactly one and a half hour later their screens lights up with a messages from Dick.

 _'Motel up ahead. Get ready...And don't give us heart attacks'_

Jason waits five minuets before he drives up beside the fake "Dick! Damian is falling asleep! I'm not driving another meter until he's more awake" Again, without a word the fake turns on the blinkers and they drive into the Motel and parks their bikes. Jason takes one of the saddle bags and follows them.

"Hey, room for 4?"

"We have rooms with double beds"

"Works too, we're brothers and tiny over here is-"

DUNK!

Jason slowly turns and sees Tim is standing like he's had been trying to catch Damian but smiles sheepishly at him at the slow reaction. The man behind the counter laughs "Yeah I think I won't let you leave here for another 8 hours. Hold on let me get the key" Tim hoists Damian into his arms while Jason gets the key and pays right away.

They enter their room and Jason opens the bag and hands over shirts and sweat pants to Tim and Damian, Bats were always prepared with clothes in all sizes and Tim changed into his and Jason changed Damian who didn't seem to be faking it after all. He was out cold.

The fake is sitting by the window with his phone and Tim lays down beside Damian. Jason takes out his phone and fires off a text to Dick that they are in position.

"Hey I think I left something in my bike, be right back" Jason said and heads for the door-

When the unmistakable sound of a safety being unlocked echoes in the room.

Jason rolls his eyes as he already holds the handle of the door "Let's see- Do I listen to the guy with a gun trained at my back...Or do I let my real brother beat you to death?"

Jason rips the door open and a blur blast in, fist sinking into face and the gun is wrenched out of the fake's hand and a well placed hit on a pressure point takes him out. Dick stands over him rubbing his fist and Jason whistles "Were you trying to plant his face in the back of his head?"

"I might have" Dick grins and grasps Jason's shoulder before moving over to the bed and catches Damian coming at him and spin him in the air before placing him on his hip "Hey baby bird" He whispers and Damian hugs him around the neck.

Tim jumps off the bed himself and into Bruce's arms "Who is that guy anyway?" Tim asked once Bruce set him down.

"Someone who thinks cosplaying our brother was a good idea and leading us outside Gotham" Jason comments after closing the door and stands beside Dick resting his elbow on Dick's shoulder. Dick's eyes hardens even more and Tim skips behind Bruce with a squeak.

Bruce glances up slightly at Dick. "Something I should know about?"

"If I can skin a man with my bare hands? No but I can misplace a few bones"

Bruce takes out his utility belt from his sleeve making Tim and Damian grimace slightly and Jason facepalmed "You left them at home didn't you?" Bruce glares at them as they nod and Dick warps an arm around Tim's shoulders with Damian still on his left hip.

"I'm just thankful you're safe" Dick whispers to the two and then looks at the man on the floor. "Now who is the idiot trying to impersonate me?"

"He did a terrible job at it, that's all I know" Jason grinned.

* * *

It turned out to be an unregistered shapeshifter who though he could bribe Bruce if he knew 3 of his sons were held hostage, of course the plan backfired horribly.

Bruce stood by his car with Damian asleep in the back seat and Tim in the front seat, Jason was on his bike and Dick was just unlocking the bike that actually was his and had been stolen 2 weeks earlier. "He must have planned this for some time...Where is he anyway?"

Bruce leans away from the trunk and whistles as he takes the driver seat, leaving his two older sons snorting and giggling by their bikes. The ride back takes it's time but Jason drive closer to Dick.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"You working tomorrow?"

Dick thought for a moment. "Don't know, why?"

Jason smiled under his helmet "Just...Mind if we hang out tomorrow at the manor? The four of us? No girls and-"

"No paranoid DaddyBats?" Dick laughs.

 _'I heard that Dick'_

Jason grins and they turn off their mics for a moment "Dick..."

"Yeah Little Wing?"

"I just...I'm thankful you are you"

Dick places his hand on Jason's shoulder for a second "Bruce said the same earlier so I guess I'll try to stay that way..."

Jason swallows around the lump in his throat. "Don't change Dick...Ever"

Dick's hand tightens on his shoulder before letting go.

"I won't. Promise"

* * *

 **for once i looked for mistakes before posting instead of posting, read it, slap my forehead x10 times, edit then reupload it xD**


	153. Chapter 153: Thankful

**Bat Fic  
**

 **this took forever to get up!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 153: Thankful~**

Clark looked over the yard as Damian and Jon went a little overboard with the water war against Damian's siblings. Bruce looked up from his laptop and snorted when Tim got a water balloon in the face.

"I thought you said they were calm?"

"And I also counted up the times they _have_ to be calm" Bruce pointed out as he sipped his lemonade.

Clark looked at Ace who was laying by Bruce's feet "Is Ace okay?" Bruce sighed as he leaned down to pat the dog "Not since Dick's death, he hasn't done much. Eating and moved around yes but nothing else. He's usually near me"

"Kinda like Titus when Damian was-"

"No, Titus would tear into anything thinking they were playing hide-and-seek. Ace understood the moment I had to put up Dick's suit, it hadn't been the first time he had seen that." Bruce leaned back and watched Jason hold Damian upside down and spun around. Clark nodded slowly and then took out his wallet.

"Did you know Jon was my second son?"

Bruce's head wipe back at him and even Ace lifted his head and made a confused noise, tilting his head. Clark slowly took out a picture and showed them a teen at about Tim's age dressed in boots, jeans, black t-shirt with a red S-shield and a black wrist band on his left hand. He had blue eyes and black hair.

"His name is Kon-El. But he also goes by Conner Kent. Sure he's my clone but does that stop him from being my son? Lois almost shouted my ears off when I hadn't told her about him for months. I knew she could get mad but that was scary" Clark eyes faded a little as his thumb creased over the picture. Bruce was sure he got that look often.

"Where is he now?"

Clark returned the picture to his wallet and it back in his pocket, crossing his arms over the table. "I've been looking for him...Even here. I know he's out there somewhere. Your kids are doing a good job in teaching Jon what it's like to have an older sibling and Conner would love him. He might even be as good of a brother as Dick was...Just less wild"

Bruce looked at his kids and saw how Cass was leaning her arm against Tim's shoulder, talking about something and Tim making motions with his hands. Cass tilted her head thinking for a moment before saying something else, they seemed to forget they were in a water fight and slowly walked to the blankets under the oak tree. Jason and Stephanie kept attacking Jon and Damian with water balloons while Krypto and Titus ran around like crazy.

"When you look out there, do you see Conner? And then it fades?"

"Every time. Do you see Dick?"

"Every where I go. I still hear his voice clearly and turn around hoping he's right there but isn't"

Clark sighed as he rested his head on his folded arms and Bruce took a gulp this time hoping it would help the lump in his throat go down. He blinked his eyes rapidly as his mind went back to the horrible day when Dick's secondary tracer had even gone offline which it only did when the pulse disappeared.

Titus suddenly stopped and rolled around before standing and shook himself, Krypto tilted his head as Titus started growling and barked loudly.

Everyone looked at him as he barked at the sky.

"Uh...Can dogs get heatstroke?" Jason asked with his hand still risen to throw a balloon. Stephanie shrugged humming ' _I don't know'._ Damian watched his dog some more before sighing and grabbed his collar "Okay you've clearly blown a fuse. Come on" He started tugging Titus towards the house and yelped when Titus rushed back.

"Can we use a pressure point?" Tim called over from the shade and Damian glared at him "That or tranquilize him"

"You don't have your belt"

"But Bruce does, and he should have a 4 ml dart in one of the pouches"

Damian looked at Titus and sighed "Fine" Jon ran over to Bruce who found the dart and showed on Ace with the back of a pencil where the dart should go. Jon carefully administrated it and Titus soon fell asleep "Will he be okay?"

"He's fine, it was one of the weaker sedatives" Jason carefully lifted the dog and let go again "Clark! Little help!"

* * *

The night fell and the kids started retreating to bed leaving Bruce, Clark and Lois awake small talking. Ace was laying out on the porch looking at the fields or at the sky when his ears perked up and he lifted his head sniffing, a light appeared in the middle of the air and two figures fell on the grass not far from the house.

Ace started barking loudly and soon Bruce came out "Ace stop it the kids are sle-" He stopped when he saw the figures and called over his shoulder "Clark! Get over here! Lois keep the kids inside if Ace woke them" Clark followed and saw the two figures, one was laying still and the other was carefully getting up on all four and turned to the still form.

From this distance Bruce couldn't hear them...

But Clark could.

 _'Dick?...Wake up...'_

"Dick?" Clark repeated and Bruce almost lost his balance spinning around "What did you-" But Clark was already running over the yard and the closer he got the more he saw the black t-shirt with the red S-shield. "Kon!" The teen looked up just before Clark crashed into him and they fell over. "Oh gods...Kon...Kon!" Clark whispered laying in his back with Conner clutching to his chest.

"Kal?...Clark..."

Clark sat up and held Conner at arms length and even thou the elder kryptonian had tears falling he still let out a laugh when he knew this wasn't a dream. Conner smiled himself and held Clark's wrists "I found you" He whispered and then his smile fell and his head wiped around at his companion who was still out cold.

"Dick! Dick wake up" Conner gently shook the man's shoulder and Clark gaped as he sat back.

Before them was the bruised and should-be-dead Dick Grayson.

Nano seconds later Bruce was there gathering Dick into his arms almost frantic with emotions and didn't know which person he should be, calm and collective Batman or emotion tornado Bruce. "Dickie? Dick wake up...All these injuries..."

Conner nodded "While I was in the void I saw what the Crime Syndicate did to him, I found a very small crack and managed to get him through it. After that we drifted through the void and I saw you...I'm sorry about making you think Dick was dead, you only found his costume..." Bruce nodded as he calmed down and the more he did the more he felt how warm Dick was, felt him breath and rested his free hand over Dick's bruised chest.

"I can fly him to a hospital if you want" Clark offered and stood up.

"No bring him to the cave. Conner?"

"Sure" Clark gently took Dick in his arms and Bruce warped an arm around Conner and in a blink they were in the Batcave and Bruce ran over to the computer "Take him to the medbay while I call Leslie. I assume Tim taught you Fist-Aid?"

Conner nodded. "I'm actually thankful Dick taught me how to do stitches"

"What did he use?"

"Himself" Conner sighed as he got the things he needed. "Dumbass had gotten pretty banged up and I was on my way to see Tim, heard Dick and found him in the alley. Took him to his place and he taught me how to patch someone up. Came in handy whenever Tim was mistaken for a punching bag"

Bruce nodded and Clark pulled out his cell phone "I'm gonna call Lois and check things, hope Ace didn't wake them"

"If he did then both our youngest would be here by now" Bruce replied and Conner snorted.

"Oh and Dick gave me older brother advice, I will only tease back if Jon starts it. The pranks?...Payback depending on the prank. Dick's words not mine, he didn't want me to be him...much"

The Father's chuckled at that "One Dick Grayson is all we need" Bruce said as he came over and took out some latex gloves and started on patching Dick up until Leslie got there. 20 minuets passed and they heard a gasp in the door and saw Leslie there with Alfred just as pale behind her.

Conner took off the latex gloves "I'll tell you when the rest gets here, repeating would just be annoying."

* * *

"What the hell Bruce?!" Jason called as he and Damian entered the cave. Bruce didn't look away from the torn Nightwing suit. "Why'd you leave in the middle of the night?" Damian crossed his arms ready for a remark when he saw someone in the medbay and slipped in there, Bruce saw it in the reflection and smiled as Jason turned him around.

"What's with the smile?" Jason asked before looked to the medbay then the glass case and then Bruce, who's smile widened. "No..." Jason croaked before running in himself and clung to the door posts. Damian was crawling up on the cot and carefully inching forward before resting a small hand on Dick's moving chest and then shook his shoulder.

"Dick?"

To their relief Dick breathed in deeply and his eyes flickered open before blinking, frowning as he studied the boy beside him. Jason had moved on auto pilot and collapsed in the chair that was beside the bed and was still warm, Bruce must have been there before moving over to the glass case. Dick's hand slowly rose and rested on Damian's chest who kept it pressed with his small hands trying not to cry.

Dick smiled then and rubbed his hand on Damian's chest.

"Hey little bean"

Damian collapsed against Dick and let out months of pain and longing, clinging to Dick's shirt and bawled quietly. Dick's arms slowly warped around him and then looked at Jason "Brain working over there?" Jason barely opened his mouth before they heard a gasp and Dick saw Tim barely standing in the doorway, hands over his mouth and eyes wider then ever. Bruce held Tim up and gently led him over to the bed and Dick moved Damian to one side and Tim carefully laid on the free spot, tears falling as Dick warped his arm around him.

"Hey Timmy. Sorry I disappeared like that..."

Bruce sat down on the bed side since Damian was a small ball pressed against Dick and glanced at Jason who didn't even know he was crying, it was like his shock had turned him off but if Bruce had been telepathic he was sure he would hear ' _He's alive he's alive Dick is alive!'._

* * *

Clark found his own sons in the greenhouse that was connected with the manor, Conner hovering in the air with his arms behind his head and legs crossed. Jon was in a similar position but sitting on Conner's stomach, his own small legs hanging on either side and leaning against Conner's legs. Clark gently hovered up beside them and moved so that his shadow landed on the boys and Conner opened his eyes.

"And you're still snatching the sun I see?" Conner mumbled and moved so that he held Jon in his arms and they landed. "How's Dick?"

"Recovering, how about we head home?"

"You go ahead. I still haven't seen Tim, even if I'm not suppose to be here"

Clark freed a hand after taking Jon and rested it on Conner's cheek. "I don't care...I'm just so thankful you're here" Conner stepped closer and Clark clung to them both.

Now he knew how Bruce felt after worrying like hell when one of his kids were missing for a long time period.

* * *

Tim stepped out of his room pulling a fresh t-shirt and made his way to Dick's room and found Conner in the chair beside the bed. "-Tim might not know who I am here. Since I shouldn't be here at all-"

"Tim won't care. In fact I think he knows you, he tends to doodle that shield of yours a lot on his notes and has at least one or forty shirts with that S." Dick chuckled as he carefully stood up and took one step at a time. Tim rapped his knuckles on the door and Dick turned with a smile "Speaking of the sneaky bird-" He said and opened his arms and Tim ran into them. "-How's your mind? Not to shattered is it?"

"No...You came back" Tim mumbled into his chest and then turned to Conner. "I think I know you...Like a faint memory..."

Conner nodded. "It might feel like that. But yeah we were best friends...Which kinda-sorta-maybe escalated into boyfriend-boyfriend" Dick chuckled when both teens were tomato red in the face. "Well I don't mind it. And I can tell you right now that Bruce won't care either, as long as you are happy Tim"

"You sure?" Tim looked up at him and Dick nodded. Tim noticed how much older Dick seemed to be, more lines in the corner of his slightly dull eyes. Dick hugged Tim and slowly let go "Why don't you two catch up? I'm going to find Damian, maybe Bruce." Tim slowly let go as if Dick would disappear again but the hair ruffle and the forehead kiss proved it was real.

* * *

"Bruce?" Dick stuck his head in the study and found Bruce in one of the couches by the lit fireplace, he looked up when he heard Dick and set his scotch on the table beside the couch "Dick, you should be resting"

"I know, just wanted to see if you were okay. Given how long I was gone and how your sanity is" Dick smiled and snuggled up to Bruce.

"Like always when it involves you. Wanting to find you and beat the shit out of whoever was involved...Damian told you he needed you?"

"No...So far I've only heard you say it and Alfred say you needed me. But I've already checked up on Tim" Bruce nodded and rested his cheek on Dick's head and felt Dick's hand rest on his chest.

"I'm here Bruce. I won't leave again."

* * *

 **i shall try not to take to long ^^' i'm not dead!**


	154. Chapter 154: Feathery Reassurance

**Bat Fic  
**

 **double update! with a few hours in between (sorry about that)  
**

 **i had to find a map of bird anatomy xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 154: Feathery Reassurance~**

Bruce sighed as he opened the bundle and smiled at the four puff balls peering up at him. "What am I gonna do with you four?" He asked as he scratched the smallest one on the stomach and it fell over on it's side before going back to the bigger bird's side with annoyed tweets. Bruce looked them over and easily identified them.

A light brown bird with black mask and blue stripe over it's chest looking super happy up at him and giving happy tweets.

A bird with slightly darker brown wings and back, red chest and head with tiny yellow beak.

A dark brown bird with black mask, red chest and golden belts crossed over back and chest.

And the last was a small bird with brown feathers, red chest with the yellow letter R on the left and green mask.

His sons.

His Robins.

Dick tweeted happily at him and then looked at his brothers when they huddled around him and Tim jumped up behind and hugged his wings around him, all three giving Bruce the 'bat-glare'...Which should be called 'Robin-glare' giving the circumstances.

Patrol had gone well until they came across an amateur magician who thought Robins were the best practice and so had fired against Tim and Damian, of course Jason and Dick had jumped in front of them to take the blast but the younger boys had grabbed the elders to get them out of the way and poff!

Bruce had gone half rouge on the magician until a small ball of brown fluttered and tweeting in front of his face and the blue stripe and black mask was the only thing Bruce needed to calm down, turning around to find Tim and Damian lifting Jason's helmet to let the other bird out. They all hid in two empty pouches in Bruce's belt and had stayed there until Bruce had gathered all the gear and suits into the batmobile and used Damian's cape to bundle them in. The car ride back he felt them move around in the bundle on his lap and rested his hand on it after changing gear, smiling whenever Dick's head plopped up, smiling and tweeted at him and then plopped down again. It got a deep chuckle out of Bruce and the boys were calm after that.

Changing out of the suit and into sweats, watching the boys fly around the computer console, Bruce sat down to get hold of Zatanna so she could change them back. Dick suddenly appeared upside down from Bruce's head. "I'm pretty sure you're a bird right now Dick" Bruce opened his palm and Dick fit perfectly in it and made gestures with his wings which by now Bruce had learned to understand.

 _'But i'm a bat kid! Even as Robin I was batty!'_

Bruce gently rubbed Dick's head with his thumb and smiled "It seems so long ago...Has time really passed that much?" Dick looked up at him and then landed on Bruce's shoulder to rub his head at Bruce's stubble and tweeted. To others it could mean anything, but to Bruce it was everything. "I see the young masters got into a feathery situation?"

Instantly Alfred had three birds fluttering in front of him tweeting up a storm. Dick hit his wing on his head giving a low tweet and Bruce smirked at him. "I could always lock them in a bird cage or in the greenhouse" He suggested and Dick tumbled down Bruce's muscular arm and into his palms, his wings holding his sides while tweet/laughing. Alfred moved over to Bruce had set down the coffee mug. "Ah so this is where Master Dick was"

"You know Dick does everything to show they are okay. No matter what form"

Dick saluted with his wing with a smile that would have made him a glowing feather ball if possible. Something Bruce would always treasure.

* * *

Dick mostly stayed around Bruce watching him work and when ever a program loaded he would play with Bruce's hands, either jump finger to finger or hang upside down from his hand. Bruce leaned back and watched him have his fun and looked over to the box with towels and found his younger sons huddled there.

Bruce sigh as Dick landed on his chest and clung to the shirt fabric with his claws and rubbed his head over Bruce's heart.

"I'm starting to feel better now Dick, get some rest" Bruce whispered after covering the Robin with his hand, when he moved it Dick was laying in his palm giving a happy tweet with a smile on his tilted feathery face. Bruce sighed as he carefully tucked Dick among his brothers and covered them all with a corner of the towel and watched them for a few minutes, smiling when Damian buried his face into Dick's feathers.

"I can always come back tomorrow" Bruce looked up and found Zatanna standing there, trying to cover the wide grin with her hand and failed greatly. "How are you?"

Bruce looked at his sons again and thought about it. "I was...I don't know...Terrified that one blast had taken all four away from me at once...I don't think I'd ever survive that."

"But Dick spent how long trying to reassure you?"

"I just placed him there to get some rest" Bruce carefully ran his finger over Dick's head and smiled when a sleepy eye opened and he gave a tweet before going back to sleep. Zatanna cooed as quietly as she could and blinked quick to stop the tears. "He's been on me mostly since we got back"

He turned to finish his work and then lifted the box into his arms looking down on the small balls of feathers, unknowingly rocking it slightly. Zatanna pressed her lips and nodded "Well then I'll stop by tomorrow then. _Tropelet_!" (Teleport) With that she was gone and Bruce finally noticed that he was rocking the box and huffed a small laugh.

Dick always claimed Bruce was such a Dad. Bruce made his way to his room and set the box on the right side of the large bed and after a minuet to change to pajama pants and brushing his teeth Bruce got to bed himself and looked over when Jason stuck his head up and sleepily blinked at him.

"Go to sleep Jay" Bruce whispered and arranged so the bundle was out of the box and close to his chest as he laid on his side, his arm was stretched out palm up and Damian sleepily skipped over and laid there with his head close to Bruce's thumb. Tim and Jason stayed in the bundle with Dick and soon all birds were out again.

Bruce moved his arm to a better position and even when he was asleep his thumb would slowly run over Damian's head.

His sons were right there and his sanity was still intact.

* * *

The next day the boys were turned back to normal and fled to their usual hiding places.

Except Dick.

"You okay Bruce?" Dick asked as he hugged Bruce from behind in the cave, the older man was fixing his cowl lenses that had started to act up. Bruce rested his hand on Dick's wrist and nodded after a moment. "I am. You helped a lot yesterday...Even if they were small things."

Dick smiled as he rested his forehead in the crock of Bruce's neck.

"It's always the tiniest things that means the most."

* * *

 **is it possible to get cavities from writing/reading this kind of fluff? xD  
**


	155. Chapter 155: Chibi Team

**YJ Fic  
**

 **i. fricking. had too xD  
**

 **and i've been on this site since March 11, 2012...damn o.o**

* * *

 **~Chapter 155: Chibi Team~**

The zeta tubes came on and the mentors arrived, three of them annoyed that their proteges hadn't shown up for patrol. Mere seconds after stepping out Batman found himself on his back looking at the ceiling and then Robin appeared...Looking like a chibi.

The Justice League blinked in confusion before finding that the whole Team was like that, M'Gann had to much fun about it and Artemis stalked over to GA with crossed arms and a pout. He easily picked her up and then looked at Roy who was completely fine and his right height behind the group and Superboy hiding behind his legs. "Robin called me because they thought you all would blow like gazers" Roy shrugged and Batman sat up with Robin sliding down his chest and into his lap with a giggle.

"What happened?"

"Someone thought they'd make good chibis apparently. Still trying to figure out how to catch KF" Sure enough a blur shot in, around Flash and then was gone. "He literally swallowed the candy bags whole" Robin added from his perch on Batman's shoulder, a strong hand hold his leg to keep him from falling as the man stood up and M'Gann hovered beside Robin. "We must look really small from their heights"

Robin pouted "I'm always this tiny to Bats"

"Can you blame me?" He grunted and headed for the zeta tube. "Grab a chibi and keep an eye on them." Superman sighed from where he had managed to sneak away.

"INCLUDING YOU SUPERMAN!" Boomed the Bat before they were gone, by now the mini Team had hid behind Roy and Wally stood right there. "Who pissed off Bats?" Before he was gone again. Flash sighed as his nephew was gone again "I have a kid to catch...With a net"

* * *

"Why do you always have to get shrunk?!" Bruce growled while playfully trying to eat his son who was shrieking in joy so the bats above had to peak out from their wings and check before going to sleep again, far to used to the sound by now. Bruce leaned back to give Dick sometime to breath took in the current appearance. Beside Dick being super small and fit in both Bruce's hands and his blue eyes wider and bluer nothing had changed.

Dick managed to climb up on Bruce's shoulder and snagged the cowl from behind his neck and plopped it onto his head. "At this rate it'll never fit!" Bruce smiled as he removed it and rested his lips on the soft cheek. "I don't want that for you, you're not me and your to bright to be Batman. When you feel like Robin is a hindrance in some way just hang it up and think of a new name. Leave Robin for someone else who might need an outlet. And criminals are the best way to let out some anger on"

Small hands ran over his stubble and then he was hugged around the neck. "Not leaving!"

"I'm not saying that, but all small birds grows up"

"But Mother birds won't let their hatchlings back into the nest once they leave!"

Bruce smiled as he carefully ran the claws of the glove over the boy's scalp. "Well, DaddyBats are different. They refuse to let the young ones leave" As if to help prove his point 3 small bats made a break for it and a large one stopped them, squeaking and flapping the wings until the young flew back to sulk. Dick giggled at the scene and rested his head on Bruce's chest and stayed there while Bruce typed on the Batcomputer. He felt Dick's arms go slack and he slowly slid down into the waiting arm, and finished his work.

So far they had no leads or who the Team became like this but since they seemed fine with the situation and in no hurry (the joys of summer break) they could survive like this for a few days. Bruce stood up and then looked at Dick, his uniform had been shrunken with him and Bruce was unsure if they had anything else for his size.

But Alfred had always been a miracle worker.

* * *

 **shorter then i usually write xD  
**

 **and coz i had to squeeze in a YJ fic among all the Bat**


	156. Chapter 156: 1st Day of Spring

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i remembered in time!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 156: 1st Day of Spring~**

Nightwing landed on Wayne Tower and looked around for whoever called him there.

"Nightwing"

Batman stepped out of the shadows and Dick smiles slightly. "You found out what a bad day I've had?"

"Robin did, he's inside right now fixing the pastries we brought with us. Think of this as a small birthday party before the huge one at home" Dick's smile broads a little and he steps forwards into the open cape and sighs as it closes and engulfs him in darkness and warmth. Batman held him tight and sighed.

"Still wish you were still little"

"You gonna brood about this too? Us growing up and hopefully outlive you?"

"Don't talk about that, not right now" Bruce whispered and Dick looked over his shoulder and found Damian there, twitching like he was suppressing the need to glomp the brother he hadn't seen since New Years. Dick stepped back and got to one knee and held steady as the boy plowed into him. "So you both decided to hold me half hostage tonight? And people think you don't have an feelings"

Damian held him tighter and mumbled something Dick couldn't pick up but Bruce somehow did. "They are not stone age people Robin" Dick snorted as he lifted Damian and they went inside and the two elder changed to sweats and collapsed in the sofa. "Oooh I forgot how awesome this couch felt" Dick sank deeper into the cushions and Bruce grabbed his shoulders with a grin.

"Hey! The boy stays here!" Dick laughed as the couch got a bat-glare and leaned against Bruce when he sat down. "I don't think it heard you" He chuckled as Damian ran back and forth setting out food and snacks and now sat going through the movie collections, Dick had at least 3 copies of each. One copy was in the manor, one in the Penthouse and one in his Blüdhaven apartment. Damian had a hard time remembering which movie Dick hadn't seen before.

"How about this one?" He finally held one up and Dick tilted his head. "Sure, been a while since I saw _The Rescuers Down Under_ "

Damian put it in and then squeezed between them as the movie started.

* * *

Bruce didn't focus on the movie much as he was mostly looking at Dick and went down memory lane. At one point Dick noticed he was being looked at and laid his head on Bruce's shoulder and the older man ran his fingers through the black hair.

"You need a haircut or you will never live the mullet teasing again" He mumbled and Dick chuckled at that.

"You've had a mullet Father?"

Dick quickly shoved a pillow into his mouth and bit it as he tried to control the sudden tsunami of laughter as Bruce stared at Damian with hanging jaw and Damian took his given chance and shot away. "Get back here you little-" Bruce spurted and blasted after leaving Dick dying on the couch after he paused the movie and gasped for breath as he listened to the commotion and soon Bruce appeared with Damian hanging under his arm.

Dick smiled at him and reached his arms out "Hand over that adorable mush of cuteness" Bruce quirked a brow at the comment because Damian was sure to blow a fuse or two. "Diiiick" Came the whine and Damian covered his red face.

"What? You are!" Dick smirked as Bruce sat down and they returned to their former positions, although Bruce pinched Damian's sides once and the boy yelped and bounced to Dick's other side so he was sandwiched between them. Dick leaned his head back and grinned at Bruce. "Be nice"

"Maybe if he keeps his wisecracks comments to himself"

Dick smiled and glanced at Damian who was hiding in Dick's side. "Where do you think he picked it up from?"

"You, neither me or Talia have that trait. And you tossed those cracks and puns all over the place like a machine gun"

"Yet you never complained" Dick pointed out with a smiled and hit play again.

* * *

 **mostly gibberish because my brain wouldn't come up with anything else and this was my 7th try**


	157. Chapter 157: Easter I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **well i dropped off the face of the earth again :P i'm gaming to much xD  
**

 **but i did my try on the request i got about Dick being Damian's father and i really, really, really tried. It just wouldn't work -.- i might try it some other time thou so not all hope is lost.**

 **this was just a toss in to show i'm still alive...but who knows how much time i'll have for this when i get a job? (can't i just work with this? T.T fanfiction writing is the only thing i can do flawlessly!)**

 **Aaand i'm way early but better now then later, Easter date jumps like a fricking Bunny!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 157: Easter~**

Damian slipped into Dick's apartment on behalf of Oracle when she failed to reach him. Worry nagged Batman as he sent Robin to check it out while he checked BPD if Dick was on call and just didn't hear his phone. Damian looked around and found the man in the kitchen asleep by the table surrounded by paint brushes, paint jars, photos and painted Easter eggs.

Dick had fallen asleep while painting what seemed to be the last of Stephanie's eggs. They each had the same amount like Dick knew they would fight about who had the most eggs and so had sacrificed possibly hours of sleep.

No wonder no one got hold of him.

"I had hoped he would take a break while doing this, clearly he didn't" Batman came through the window and crouched by Dick's sleeping form and sighed as he looked around. "He did this even when he knew none of you would take part in it"

"Why?" Damian sounded so small as he stepped closer and saw the dark bag under Dick's eyes and wondered how long he had been up. The egg he was holding was ruined with a black line going across it, Damian carefully took it to see if he could save it but it was hopeless.

"Can you gather everything here? I'll get him to the car" Damian nodded and scurried around gathering everything he could and cleaned up the place and met Batman by the car, Dick was safely buckled up in the front passenger seat and Batman just clicked the belt in place as Robin put everything in the back and then showed the egg and a receipt. "We need to swing by this place and buy a new one"

Bruce studied the items and nodded to the car. "Alfred actually has similar eggs at home that he was planning for you all to go lose on. You can take one of those to finish Stephanie's" Damian nodded and they headed straight to the cave and there Bruce carefully lifted Dick out of the car and carried him to the manor. It worried him how light Dick felt in his arms.

Changing Dick's clothes to pajamas didn't take long and Bruce left a note of explanation on the nightstand should Dick wake up in the next few hours and wonder why he was at the manor suddenly. Bruce left the room to change out of the suit when he ran into Damian on the way down the cave stairs, the boy was clinging to the bags and was holding a plain white paper egg that would soon look like the rest of Stephanie's eggs, all painted to look like her Batgirl suit.

He later found Damian in his room and watched him carefully replicate Dick's handpainting and soon moved over to the plain white, not knowing which Robin suit Dick was going to draw for Damian. Bruce held out an egg he had found in Dick's hood pocket. "I think he knew he wouldn't last much longer so he made a base for you to go on, he'll be happy to know you made your own ones"

"He painted some for you too" Damian stuck his hand into the bag and came up with a black, gray and yellow egg that he showed Bruce who smiled knowingly. "He always did try to include me in most if these things, to make up for the ones I missed after my parents died"

Damian looked at it for a moment and then on the Robin one. "Why does he always have to do things we can't top?"

"That is one case I will never solve, not even all of us combined"

* * *

Dick woke up sometimes around noon and blinked the sleep away and looked around, he frowned when he recognized his room at the manor and found a note on his nightstand with Bruce's handwriting on it.

 _Dick_

 _Oracle had tried to get hold of you for days and finally called us, we found you out cold in your kitchen and brought you home. Get some rest._

 _Damian is painting his own eggs, I found the one you drew with pencil before passing out, he knows what to do._

 _Please take better care of yourself, I would never recover if you died and I wasn't there to save you._

 _Me, Damian, this family - we all need you Dickie._

 _Come find me when you wake up and after you've eaten._

Dick folded the note and sat there quietly thinking for a moment and then got out of bed, changed to sweats and carefully ate the food that was on the tray where the note and had been replaced after Alfred left the tray. He then made his way down to the study and found Bruce in there talking on the phone.

"He's still asleep in his room. Alfred left a tray of food in there not to long ago, says Dick hadn't even moved an inch...He painted all those eggs by hand even thou he knew you would say that...Fine, I'll call or text when he wakes up...Jason at least think about it"

Dick sighed as he waited a few seconds before lightly kicking and Bruce looked up, his eyes going wide as he almost fell face first to the floor trying to get to him and Dick grunted as Bruce nearly crushed him in a hug. "I take it I lost track of time and look like hell?" Dick was surprised by how rough his voice sounded even when he had just had tea with the sandwiches Alfred had left. Bruce gently let go and held him at arm's length to look him over.

"You could use a few more hours of rest...But then again who am I to talk?"

Dick smiled at the joke and they sat down in the couch just as Damian came in holding some eggs, his eyes lit up when he saw Dick and went over. Dick smiled tiredly as he gently lifted Damian into his lap and studied the eggs. "I see you found out too"

"Don't do that again..."

Dick sighed as he looked at Bruce and remembered the note.

"I'll try"

* * *

"Found another!" Tim shouted as he appeared upside down from a tree holding a Red Robin and a Black Bat egg in each hand, ironically they were in a bird nest. Cass laughed as she caught them both in the basket and moved away as Tim flipped around and landed on his feet.

Since Barry had hidden Bruce's eggs too they decided to go in teams of two: Bruce and Damian, Jason and Stephanie and Tim and Cassandra. So far they had found theirs and one of Jason's that they gave when they ran into him and he gave two of their eggs he and Stephanie had found. Bruce had found two of Tim's and one of Jason's that he had handed over when they met by the pond.

Dick was sitting in a lawn chair on the porch with a blanket over his legs and sipped on the tea Alfred had poured and looked over when Barbara wheeled over. "Bruce explained, sorry I worried everyone. But this sight was worth it" He looked over and laughed when Damian popped out of a bush with leaves and twigs stuck in his hair and one egg in each hand yelling in triumph. Barbara smiled too before looking at Dick and decided to keep her scolding mild with the way he looked right now.

"Next time tell me so I don't have to think Joker got you"

Dick cringed at the thought and sipped his tea. "I'll try remember that"

Jason came over to start counting his eggs when Stephanie appeared and dumped some more in the basket. "That all of them?" She asked as Jason started empty the little ones into a much bigger classic themed Easter egg with his mark painted on both halves.

"Depends on how many Dick painted"

"If I told you I'd be 6 feet down"

Jason glared at him as he emptied his 6th mini egg. "Don't joke about that"

"Right, I keep forgetting you've died"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Stephanie tilted her head has Jason finally emptied his-

"25" He glared at Dick who found his tea cup interesting and turned to shout over the yard. "Dick painted 25 eggs each!" They heard a yelp and saw Tim land in the bushes and his hand stuck out in time to catch the falling nest that had followed with him, his head came out and after Cass took their eggs she climbed to put it back and Tim counted their eggs. "You have 25 and I have 22, I'm missing 3"

Bruce came over with their 25 each and with Damian sorted them Bruce at down in a lawn chair close to Dick, he was about to say something when Dick spotted one of Tim's eggs in one of the plant pots behind Bruce and whistled. "Tim! There's one over here!" Bruce held still as Tim grabbed his shoulders and flipped to the pot and picked it up. "Okay two left!"

Cass looked in the rest of the pots and Jason in the bushes by the stairs and found both.

Dick finished his tea and set the mug on the tray and laughed as Damian warped his arms around the huge Easter egg. "Quiet" He grumbled and trotted away, Bruce looked over his shoulder and blinked. "Is that what I sound?"

"A little bit. Deeper voice thou"

 _"I heard that!"_

"You're still a munchkin!" Dick threw back and Damian stuttered so many words none made sense before he let out a frustrated ' _Diiiick!'_ and ran to his room. Dick chuckled at the act and looked down when he felt Cass warp her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest, her hands held the back of his shirt and she clenched her hands in morse code.

 _'Thank you for this. I needed it. It was fun'_

Dick smiled as he hugged back.

 _'You're welcome'_

Tim finished empty his eggs and looked at the amount. "Sugar rush so damn assured" He snorted and Jason chuckled as he ate another gummy worm, Stephanie couldn't decide what she wanted. Bruce saw that Cass had fallen asleep against Dick and took the blanket that was on his lawn chair and draped it over her, Dick leaned the back of a chair down a bit to get more comfortable and soon he was lightly dozing in the chair, half listening to his family.

* * *

Dick looked up when he heard something but didn't see anyone in the room. He did however find a small Easter egg on the tray beside him and smiled when he found Batman on one side and his new Nightwing look on the other. Dick studied it some more before smiling.

"You don't have to"

"Yes we do" Damian stepped from behind the armchair Dick was sitting in, he glanced at the egg and smirked. "25 spread out in the manor. You find them in your own time and speed"

Dick snorted as Damian left a basket on the table and left the room. Could he ask Alfred of the locations?

Nah that would be cheating.

Dick stood up and started looking, he had found 8 when Ace gently pulled the hem of his shirt and led him to the rest. If a sibling was in that room Ace would wait outside until Dick came out again. Soon Dick was missing 5 and he decided to try the cave. Bruce was there fixing his cowl and reached into the tool box for something and looked when he came up with a Nightwing egg.

"Dick, I found one" Bruce held it over his shoulder and felt Dick take it before hugging him. "Fixing the lenses?"

"No something else was making it act weird, I fixed the range of your mask as well by the way"

Dick left to find the rest of his eggs and Bruce reached for his belt and opened a pouch only for his eyes widen. "Dick"

"Are you serious?!" Dick came back to find Bruce take out another egg, this one a Robin side and a red Nightwing side. "That little munchkin"

"Ah, so it's Damian hiding them" Bruce snorted as he went through his belt for any other but found none. "None here...Have you checked each of your suits?"

Dick set the basket down on a nearby surface. "Nope and I didn't think of it either" Dick first went to his Batman suit and smiled when he found a small bag tied to the belt, this egg was a little shaky painted and it had a large blue bird and a bat with a yellow bow on the ear. Dick had seen how most of the eggs were differently painted and knew that they were all behind it, Bruce might not have but he must have hid those two eggs he had 'found' in the toolbox and belt.

As he went back he counted in his head, Bruce had found two and Dick had found one in the cave, making the 5 into 2 left. "2 left...Wonder if Damian hid one by the trapeze set?" Bruce smiled as Dick went to check and heard laughter. "The bird nest might have been a little to much!"

"You had Barry hide their eggs in some nests in the garden!"

"Hey he decided where to hide them. I did the painting and I assume Alfred filled the eggs with candy" Dick came back and placed the egg in the basket. "Now where's the final one?"

"Here" Dick turned around and found Damian standing there, his cheeks red and his arms behind his back. Dick crouched to Damian's height and smiled when Damian shyly brought it forward and showed it. The egg had a very detailed painted Batman and Robin swinging in the Gotham skyline and the other side was a sleeping bat with a small Robin sleeping under the wing.

Dick smiled as he took it and hugged Damian. "Wanted it to be fair?"

"...Kinda" Damian mumbled and when Dick let go he climbed up to Bruce's lap and they both watched as Alfred appeared with a larger Easter egg and Dick started empty the eggs, saving some of them to make a collage of sort. Dick even managed to put a gummy pacifier in Damian's mouth and even Bruce found it hard to not laugh at Damian's very failed grumpy look. (He was trying to scowl but his lips kept twitching into a smile)

* * *

 **there, i don't know when everyone celebrates Easter but it's around this time of the year xD  
**

 **no one melt now...Maybe i should have said that further up?**


	158. Chapter 158: Light in the Dark

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i had just started this when the power went out xD and what pops into my head while i'm surrounded by candle light? (both burning and diode)**

 **this xD and i have to depend on my phone's flashlight to see my non-glowing laptop keyboard T.T**

* * *

 **~Chapter 158: Light in the Dark~**

Tim and Jason finally managed to pry the clock away from the entrance and Cass almost landed on her face when Bruce caught her arm and the stepped through the crack the boys managed to make. "Is the whole city dark?"

"I had Clark do a sweep, everything is dark but Arkham and any hospital and clinic. Thanks to the generators we installed" Tim checked his tablet that was internet connected with his phone as they headed for the family room. They heard a dunk and a muffled curse that made Jason grin like it was Christmas.

"Stephanie? That you?" Bruce turned on the flashlight on his phone and aimed it at the stairs.

"Yes! Why haven't the generators kicked in?"

"Master Dick just went out to check, Master Damian is with him" Alfred said, appearing behind Jason and Tim making the two scream and bolt behind Bruce who chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at them.

Outside Dick unlocked the shed where the generators were and handed the flashlight to Damian. "Why are they out here?" Dick checked the list hanging on one of them and moved to start the power up. "I've asked Bruce that several times and still they are here instead of the baseme- Oh you are fucking-"

"What?" Damian laughed a little hearing Dick curse as he got closer and Dick ruffled the boy's hair and showed why. Most of the inside was rusty and a few of the belts were nibbled off. As far as Dick knew they hadn't ordered any extra parts for the generators. Dick got his phone up from his pocket and held it out on speaker.

 _'Something wrong Dick? I've shown you how to start them.'_

"Yeah but do we have extra parts? The wingless rats have eaten the belts and the rest are rusted to biscuits" Dick took the other flashlight from Damian and aimed it inside while Damian opened the other and screamed when two rats shot out from it and made a brake to for the door.

 _'What happened?!'_

"Well the culprits just baled out of here, Damian is having a heart attack and I've just confirmed that Alfred need to use camping gear for a few days. These are useless" Dick kicked the one he was in front of "I've told you to move them to the basement!" He nodded his head to the door, they stepped out and Dick handed over his phone and flashlight so he could look the shed again. "Prepared for everything my ass" He muttered and Damian smirked at him as Bruce growled out a ' _I heard that'._

"Just order the parts or new generators, unless you can connect the ones in the lowest-"

 _'They are out too, I tried to turn them on but no use. Tim and Jason got Cass and I out of the cave'_

"Camping gear it is, Dami and I are heading back" Dick aimed his flashlight towards the house and morse coded.

' _Jason says he sees you, Alfred has made some tea and sandwiches'_

They hung up and once Dick's hand was free and took Damian's as they headed back to the house.

* * *

Bruce looked up from his tablet as his eldest and youngest came through the back door and shrugged off their jackets. "Biscuits, I swear I could have unleashed Damian on them and in 3 damn seconds they would've been powder on the floor" Dick put the flashlights back in the storage place by the door and hung his jacket on the hook.

"Communications are still up so I've made an order for new parts but it sounds like we need generators either way" Bruce turned off his tablet and took Damian's hands in his. "You should have wore gloves"

"I didn't think it'd be that cold"

Bruce smiled as he switched and took the other hand. "It's not summer yet. Alfred has some tea in the family room and Jason got a few games out, Cass went to get your art things." Damian nodded and scurried away and Bruce turned to Dick who was breathing on his hands. "Remind me to find the rat poison to place out there, those Damian found were huge"

"Have I mentioned that hearing you kids scream like that is not a good idea around me?" Bruce sighed.

Dick smiled slightly. "I actually waited for you to blast into the shed and possibly stab them with a batarang. But yeah it scared me too but I saw the second one run out the door" Bruce took Dick's hands and held them between his to warm them. It scared him how cold they were.

Once Bruce released his hands Dick warped his arms around him and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce tried to fight the images of a broken and non moving Dick as he held the younger man.

They soon went to the family room and Dick poured some tea into a mug and just held it in his hands. Damian snuggled between them with his art pad when Bruce sat down with his tablet to get some work done.

The girls were by the window playing Sevens, Alfred was reading and Tim and Jason were playing Yahtzee. Jason got a pair and Tim kept his pair of 2 and rolled the rest. Dick felt how Damian's movements got slower and his head fell on Bruce's arm, who looked at him and saw the pencil drop from the slack hand. Dick set his tea aside and arranged them so Dick was laying on his back with Damian between him and the back of the couch, Bruce lifted Dick's feet so they were over his lap and leaned his tablet there.

Damian was deep asleep and his hand twitched when any of the playing bats let out a cheer or a groan, Dick finished his tea and was currently replying on all his messages. Wally didn't seem to want to stop texting thou and Dick rolled his eyes.

 _^You have 3 seconds to stop or Bruce will be the next that text you, he's right here^_

 _*Dude come on it's going to be-*_

"Do you think Clark would like a gift card for something?"

Bruce batglared him and then blinked at the click from Dick's phone and the wide grin. "Thaaank you, all I wanted" He set it to Wally and finally put away his phone in his pocket. "I warned him so I thought that maybe a batglare was enough. He claimed Barry was calling him"

Bruce snorted and went back to his work as Dick fell into a light sleep listening to the fire crackling, Damian snuggling tight into him, the rest of his siblings have light banters over their games, Alfred turning pages in his book and Bruce sometimes rest his hand on Dick's shin as the older man glanced around the room or read through something on the tablet.

Damian's small hand slowly moved to the center of Dick's chest until it was over his heart and tighten it into a fist holding the shirt.

Dick was sure that he wasn't going anywhere with Damian and Bruce holding him down.

Might as well get comfortable.

* * *

 **And by the time i'm done with this the power is back xD  
**


	159. Chapter 159: Beyond Worlds

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i did a little twist with this one, the request said Terry end up in Batfam time but I made The Robins and Cass end up in Beyond time instead, excluding Babs, Bruce and Dick...hmm Tim is an elder man and not even near them atm...ok Tim goes in as well xD  
**

 **this is kinda fast written because i can feel a cold coming on so i thought i'd post this before i'm out cold for 3 days**

* * *

 **~Chapter 159: Beyond Worlds~**

"...And did I mention we hate time travel?" Jason finished his tale on how he, Cass and the other Robins ended up in this time line. Before them was an elder Bruce Wayne, his cane resting on the chair arm while his hands were entwined as he studied each of them. On his left stood Terry who hadn't removed the cowl since entering the cave with them when he found them on patrol, he had Bruce send a bigger Batmobile so he could bring them home.

Bruce's gaze had fallen on Tim a few times and the boy hiding under the black cape, the green clad hand was all that was visible of the boy. Tim had removed the cowl and ran a hand through his slightly long hair that Stephanie had commented needed a slight cutting when they had time, at least by the forehead. Tim smiled and pulled a lock from his eyes and looked. "You think?" He mumbled and she nodded.

Cass was hanging upside down by Jason, her cape wrapped tight and sent batglares at Bruce and Terry. Terry actually sweat under the cowl and Bruce had to credit his alt-younger self for the training.

"Does your helmet video record?"

"All our masks do, broken or not" Jason replied and tossed his helmet over which Terry caught with one hand, turned to plug a cable to it and tapped a few keys on the computer, Bruce watched as the video played out and both their eyes widen at one figure.

"I had all forgotten how skilled he was" Bruce commented quietly to Terry, who had hearing enhancers in the cowl. "Nightwing? Yeeeah, I don't want my butt kicked by him. Young or old"

They watched Nightwing break gravity by slipping between two giant swinging blades, bending his body in impossible angles and up on the backs. He knocked them out with his escrima sticks set on full power and then jumped over to help Robin, easily plucking the boy up and skidded to safety with Robin clinging on his back.

There wasn't much else that seemed interesting until Tim shouted out a warning and the screen went white before showing their Gotham. Bruce nodded and Terry cut the video before turning. "Guess that gravity breaker is still in your time?" He tossed Jason helmet back and crossed his arms. "Question is if they are similar?"

"Mother-hen, over-protective brother, goes daddy mode on these two ("Hey!" Tim and Damian shouted), beats the living shit out of bad guys who hurts us or the big guy, has killed Joker like twice? Sad thing is that bastard is still alive and yeah, he gives zip about gravity laws" Jason counted on his fingers, he then held up 6 fingers.

Bruce frowned slightly while Terry tilted his head. "Yeah I really can't see that. 'Course...He's like 50ish here, grumpy as B here and in eye-patch"

"Does he fight as Nightwing?" Stephanie asked.

"Not since Joker took a machine gun on him. They hadn't worked in a long time and it went south, Wing was behind B's cape, Joker fired and Wing survived. Lost an eye though and has a few bullet shrapnel's left near his spine. They might trade... 4 words if needed" Terry completely ignored the death glare the elder man sent him.

" _I see you memorized that tale"_

Although bats, the newcomer scared them to jerk up a few bat- and birdarangs from their belts as he walked down. Dressed in jeans, blue shirt and black jacket, remaining blue eye sparkling with old memories and a frown that seemed to be stuck there, Dick Grayson stood before them studying them all.

"Honestly I kinda see it every night the chances of sleep I get" Terry admitted and glanced at the computer and the stairs "And how long were you lurking there?"

"Since the video" Dick replied and finally his eye fell on Damian who shrunk even more under Tim's cape and Tim warped an arm around him. "I mostly came for some old files and heard most of the conversation. Time travelers?"

"And you're a twitched aged version of our brother" Jason replied as Cass jumped down. Her eyes studied Dick for a moment before turning to her siblings "We don't exist here" Dick's eye fell on Tim. "Tim does, Barbara too. But let's not twist worlds to much. Our worlds may not be connected"

Terry turned to Bruce "Want me to check on Star Labs if they have the tech to send them home? You try find their Earth" Bruce just turned and started tapping on the keys. Terry sniffed "Last I checked clams were ocean creatures"

"Just check Star Labs"

"Sorcery! He knows English"

Jason and Stephanie almost hit the floor in laughter while Tim and Cass snorted. Damian was carefully studying the older Dick and tried to envision the younger version. He looked at the stairs to see a woman stand there not looking to happy.

"Gordon I presume?" Everyone looked and Terry walked backwards to the Batmobile. "Right Star labs! Have fun getting scolded at, B"

"You're next on that list kid"

"- _gulp-_ Yes Ma'am" Terry bolted and Barbara stepped up beside Dick. "Bitter as always I see" If possible Dick's frown deepened.

"Still pissed off as always"

The batkids glanced between them with hanging jaws turning their heads like they were following a tennis match as Barbara went over to Bruce. "New lives to ruin?"

"Time travelers, we're about to find ways to bring them home. He found them beating up a few gangs while trying to figure out where they were" Barbara's brows lifted a little. "So you were the ones breaking up the biggest gang wars. You must be good if you sent the gang leaders with plenty broken bones to the hospitals" She turned to them.

Steph crossed her arms "Yet I hear a slight tone of 'stay out of this'?"

Barbara smiled slightly. "Partly that, the other part is thanks for getting them off my neck. You even took out all of them"

"Pent up energy"

Dick glanced at Tim when he heard slight growling from the cape. "You haven't fed them have you?" Barbara turned slightly to Bruce hearing that and he point blank ignored them. "That's has to be a 'no' in every language possible" She said and Dick's eye narrowed before waving at the kids. "This way"

* * *

Belts, jackets and capes hung on a chair in the corner leaving the kids in their suits, Tim had kept his Red Robin shirt on but it was slightly open by the neck, Jason and Damian were in their t-shirts and the girls in tank tops.

Dick was over by the stove fixing a stew he knew how to make and not blow up anything in the kitchen. Jason had tried twice to help but had been denied, Barbara walked in and sniffed. "You haven't made that in a while, or it's been that long since I last had it"

"Both" Dick said and started setting out bowls, from a smaller pot he poured it into a bowl and set it before Damian. "Vegetarian" He told the boy and set out a basket of bread in the middle, the kids ate without a word save for a few hums of the food and Tim scarfed down his round fast. Dick set the pot on the table and made come coffee for him and Barbara.

"How long do you think it will take for him to get us home?" Cass asked them after her second round and pulled small pieces off her bread and popped it in her mouth.

"Depends if Star has the tech needed for it"

The intercom crackled to life by the wall. ' _Bring the kids down here, their versions are here. Portal opened in the cave'_

"Or that" Barbara added once the message had message had replayed in their heads and Damian was the first to run off grabbing his gear on the way, he was fully Robin dressed by the time he hit the stair bottom and launched at Nightwing who spun around with him chuckling. "5 weeks without you is my limit" He sighed clutching his smallest brother to his chest.

"5 weeks?!" Jason gaped and the older Bruce glanced at the clock. "5 hours has passed here"

Batman was about to reply when his daughters latched onto him. Tim shrugged "No one said time travel made sense" Nightwing smiled and reeled him into the hug and ruffled his hair while holding Damian on his other hip. "Do you know how much I miss you two getting on each others throats?"

"Don't worry, in 2 hours you'll wish otherwise"

"I spent 5 weeks not going insane cause you disappear right in front of me! Those dust piles took like 20 years off me!" Nightwing finally noticed his older self and Barbara, he carefully let Damian slip down and went over. "If you tell me to leave Bruce while I still can, I'm going to sink your face in"

The older Bruce glanced between them for a moment before Terry stepped between them "Okay! I don't want to see you demon clash out full power! Just take your wayward birds and scram?" Nightwing held the glare a bit longer before leading his younger brothers over to their Batman who held out homing beacons that he strapped on their arms, ruffling Robin's hair when he was done and stood to full hight after crouching down.

He took out a device and a portal opened up a meter from them. The girls jumped first, followed by the Reds. Nightwing looked at them one final time before crouching to let Robin up on his back and then they were gone. Batman looked at them for a moment before nodding and jumped in himself.

* * *

The League stepped back when the portal reopened and each of the Batkids arrived and finally Batman and the portal shut. Handing over the device to Cyborg he went over to the kids. "Next time try not get blasted and send your brother in a rage fit. We had to keep him in the Doomsday room"

Jason glanced at Nightwing who clearly rolled his eyes under the mask. "Dude you're scary as it is! Chill with the demon stuff!" Damian tighten his limbs around Dick and whispered. "Are you 100% sure you're not related to Father?"

"If you want we can check that when we get home, I might be distantly related to Ra's?" Dick mumbled back and they waited for the all clear to head home. Once there they took quick showers and headed upstairs for bed, Bruce sat down and instantly had Damian in his lap while Dick went to shower.

"Was he really?"

Bruce was quiet for a moment as he slowly ran his hand through Damian's hair. "The first week. Then when we found out you were alive he calmed some what to be let out and I managed to make him rest a few times. He's going to be clingy on you all for a while so try bare with it?"

Damian nodded "That other Grayson...He was so cold and bitter, his eye was gleaming with past events." Bruce held him tighter as Dick came out and ran the towel over his head before letting it rest around his shoulders. "Come on Dami, wanna find out if I'm demon related or not?" Damian hugged Bruce before slipping off his lap and ran into Dick's arms and was swung to Dick's hip.

Holding the small weight in his arms Dick could finally calm down and headed upstairs to try and put these past 5 weeks behind him and the nightmares. Alone in the room with the grandfather clock Dick sat down on the couch and held the boy tight. "God I thought I was going mad" He whispered into the spiky hair and felt Damian's arms wound around him.

"As always, you found us. There's really no record in time you haven't"

Dick leaned back slightly and just glanced at his Robin before smiling.

"Let's get some rest, the family search can wait"

"I demand your hot chocolate, then I can agree on being a teddy bear"

"- _laughs-_ Deal little brother" Dick kissed his forehead. "It's a deal son"

"Good...Dad"

* * *

 **aaand there.**

 **can't say when i can update again xD**


	160. Chapter 160: Brother

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i may have re-read Batman and Robin Eternal #26 (2015-2016).**

* * *

 **~Chapter 160: Brother~**

Mother stood watching in triumph as Harper walked towards Cass with the knife.

Cass looked up at Harper. "Do it. Make you feel...Better" Harper crouched beside her. "That's not how I was raised. And that's not how _he_ guided me" Cass looked again and towards the man in the corner, escrima sticks crackling to life and illuminating the swirling face. Both girls felt hope surge through them as Harper turned and hurled the knife towards the most vital part of the machine and instantly warning sounded.

Mother ordered the power to reroute while Harper beat her up and the man helped Cass out of the straight jacket and chains, as she was pulled to her feet she ran a hand down his cheek.

"Brother?"

They didn't get more then that as Mother puled out a gun and Cass pushed Harper out of the way and got shot in the shoulder. Mother stood up again as the computer announced Somnus to be ready.

"You've just lost. A second wave of cities will soon fall under my control. All your allies made an impressive first volley, but by the end of the day, over a hundred cities in the world will have been transformed. You cannot win"

Beside the girls the man rose a hand to his ear and said "Do it. Now."

' _Somnus connection failure._

"What?" Mother spun around looking at the screen. Outside on the antenna Azrael was ripping out anything that was looked like it could be broken.

The man sounded like he was laughing. It was hard to see with the swirl if he was smiling. "Looks like round two isn't going to happen, unless you have a spare military-grade antenna hidden somewhere around here."

"No..." Mother look at him, still trying to figure out who he was.

"One of your old children sends their regards. Jean-Paul Valley is beyond your control now."

In rage Mother turned and shouted "Children! Come to your mother!"

Cass was still on her knees holding her shoulder to stop the blood and Harper was kneeling beside her as the room filled with white dressed mind control assassin children. Once again the man rose his hand to his ear.

"The antenna is down! I need everybody here! Fast! DOORS!"

Around them from above, Bats and allies gathered. Midnighter stood cracking his knuckles "I was starting to worry I wasn't going to get a full workout today." Harper helped Cass on her feet when the attackers closest to them lit up as they were shocked and as they fell Spoiler was reveal holding a shocker gun.

"Mind if I step in?"

"Spoiler?!"

Stephanie tossed the gun to Harper and got ready with her own escrima sticks. "I love you" Harper smiled as the three of them got ready.

"I know"

* * *

Mother ran up a set of stairs shredding her black top outfit. "Oh you misunderstand me my swirly face friend. I'm not running, I'm preparing myself. I have cataloged every horror humanity has created in the world for decades" She turned around now white combat outfit wielding electrical blades in each hand.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have learned a thing or two myself?"

He avoided her attack but was still cut on the chest. He looked behind him as Red Robin tossed a collapsible sword towards him. "Heads up Swirly!" He caught it and let the blade out. "There. That feels much better." He readied his stance as the Robins gathered around him with their own swords.

They fought while half listening to Mother's ramble about broken children, the horrors in the world and when she reached subject on Batman, Damian and the Red almost shook in anger.

"Batman should have understood, he should have seen what you all could have become..."

"He did!" The man caught her blades as he out of nowhere appeared between her and Jason who had risen his arm to block her attack. "He saw that we could be better then him. That our lives didn't have to be defined by our traumas like he was."

He managed to disarm her right hand.

"You don't understand Batman."

Tim helped Jason up and they watched in disbelief when he disarmed her a second time as Cass and Stephanie made it to the room and covered their mouths.

"You don't understand Robin"

Damian's knees shook as he sank down beside his brothers. "No way-" He whispered as the man kicked Mother off her feet. "There. It's over, Mother. Everything you build is ours to dismantle."

He stood over her daring her to get up. "Enough. Computer. Emergency code 'pweter' 87."

The floor lit up under him as the shield doors opened. "You're right about one thing. This is the end. Now one last thing, who are you?!"

The man smirked and rose his hand to the back of his ear and with a click the swirl was gone and Mother's smirk was replaced with horror.

"Richard"

Dick twirled his escrima stick. "I thought you knew everything? And yet you failed to figure out I did all this?"

"Y-You- HOW?!" She was speechless as the floor split up, stranding the boys and Stephanie close to the door and Dick and Mother on the other side. Cass snuck up behind Mother, getting into hand to hand combat with her and once Cass was close to Dick he grabbed her by the hood, hurled her across the fiery abyss right into Jason who caught her, spun around behind Mother trapping her with the stick across her throat in both hands.

Dick huffed a laugh as he leaped backwards with her down below.

"DICK!"

He flashed his sun warming grin up at them before they were gone.

 _"You did good, all of you."_

* * *

 **-carefully loads this up then starts running like hell-**


	161. Chapter 161: Orbit

**Bat Fic  
**

* **runs dusters over the place* it wasn't suppose to be this long! I swear! .**

* * *

 **~Chapter 161: Orbit~**

Bruce had been looking everywhere for Dick and was starting to grow more worried then frustrated. He entered his office and typed something on his laptop, bringing up the schematics of the manor and entered another code which brought up dots and names on the map. Tim and Jason were in the cave, the girls in the den and Damian asleep in his room. Alfred was in the library doing some reading which had taken Bruce 10 minuets to convince him to do.

Finally he found Dick's dot, it was on the hill not to far from the manor. Now knowing where he was Bruce stood up and headed out, he had half mind of running there since he had been on the edge of freaking out when he didn't find Dick.

The eldest Robin was laying on his back in the grass watching the faint stars. Even out there the Gotham pollution reached them. "Dick" Dick turned his head as Bruce came to him and Dick winced. "I need to start leaving notes on the computers don't I?"

"Or at least a heads up that you are leaving the house. I was sure I'd get a heart attack this time" Bruce sat down beside him and looked up "So what brought you out this time?"

"Just stargazing and trying to figure out how to make you all not orbit around me like I'm the damn sun" Bruce smiled as he looked down at Dick's pout. "Sorry chum, that will never happen. You should know that by now.

Dick sighed as he sat up. "I can try at least?"

"To bad we're terrified that you just up and leave one day and don't want anything to do with us"

"Okay now that's a paranoia I'm going to beat out of you one day"

* * *

When Dick headed inside he was instantly glomped by a pyjamas clad Damian who glared up at him. "You leeeft meee!" Dick smiled at the whine and hugged back. "I was just one the hill, that's like a minuets from the gardens. I was star gazing when Bruce came looking for me"

Still Damian refused to let go and climbed up on Dick's back. The elder rolled his eyes and went to the den to find Tim and the girls. "Oh thank god you found him!" Tim shagged in relief and Dick quirked a brow before sighing. "I was on the hill. Geez was everyone about to send out search parties?!"

"Yes!"

* * *

 **this was kinda a filler chapter to show that I'm alive! Just...melting from this crazy heat**


	162. Chapter 162: Mommy Cat II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **some wanted Jason's death but no matter what i did it wouldn't work. and i dropped off the face of the planet again xD sorry!  
**

 **will Mommy cat work? xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 162: Mommy Cat II~**

"Who's that Bruce?" Tiny 9-year old Dick Grayson asked and as Bruce crouched beside him and followed Dick's glance he smiled slightly when he understood. "That's Selina Kyle, an old friend of mine"

"Does she-"

"Uh huh" Bruce nodded as he stood up again as Selina came to them. "Are you hiding from me Bruce?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Bruce just pointed his glass at the crowd. "To many people so was a bit hard to find you, also I didn't know you'd be here" Dick glanced past Bruce's leg and hid again.

"And where is you new tail?" She winked, having seen Dick hide and Bruce chuckled. "Understandably shy but who can blame him? I know I was just as shy and nervous the first time" Dick appeared again looking at him. "You know other emotions besides grunting and blowing the kitchen?" Selina almost spit out her champagne when Bruce's face turned almost as red as her dress and he glared at the boy who just grinned at him.

Selina crouched to Dick's level. "Is Bruce fun to mess with?" She asked and Dick studied her for a moment before grinning. "You should know, you tease him all the time. Day and night" He made a small meow and tried to look like a kitten and Selina managed to keep her surprise hidden. She looked around carefully before mumbling.

"You just stick to the feathers and flying okay? Leave the pointy eared creatures to me and Bruce okay?" Dick nodded before Bruce checked his watch and his hand lightly landed on Dick's head. "Right I better get Mr. Charmy here home before Alfred skins me"

"May I have a ride home?"

"I don't see the harm in that. Even if I have to endure all the teasing from you both"

Both Selina and Dick tried to not look to innocent.

* * *

Alfred smiled when he opened the back limo door and watched his charges and Selina walk towards him. Dick running slightly ahead with his arms out and Selina holding Bruce's arm, his free hand in his right pocket. "Hi Alfred! Can we drive Selina home?"

"Of course Master Dick. Ms. Kyle it is good to see you"

"Like wise Alfred. The boys aren't giving you to much trouble?"

Alfred actually snorted at that. "Spend a week at the manor and you will have answered your own question Ms. Kyle" He gestured to the door and they got in, Selina sitting beside Dick and Bruce on the side seat watching the two fore mentioned get to know each other. Dick nodded a few times until Selina arranged him so that his head was in his lap and they small talked until Selina looked out again.

"Wait... We are out of the city?"

Bruce looked around and then caught sight of a bag on one of the seats. "Does Alfred have a spare key to your place?"

"No?"

"Well there's a bag here that I'm fairly sure it's yours"

Selina looked and her jaw fell when she recognized it. "Alfred! Did you pick lock you way into my apartment?!"

"Ah, finally a reaction! I was starting to wonder. And the answer is to obvious Ms. Kyle" Alfred said from the front as he turned to the manor gates which swung open and closed when they were through. Selina looked at the view as the Manor got bigger until they stopped by the front stairs. Bruce undid his seat belt and gathered Dick after undoing that belt as well. "Want to take him?" Selina looked for a second as she ran her hand over the dark locks.

"You take him. I'll take the bag"

"That one currently in your prepared room Ms. Kyle?" Alfred smirked as he opened the car door and almost lightly rocked on his feet. Bruce and Selina both blinked in confusing before getting out and walked up the stairs. "Alfred scares me sometimes" Selina whispered as Alfred left to park the car in the garage.

Bruce smiled as they headed for the rooms. "You're telling me? He raised me and I still can't hear him when he sneaks up all the time!" Dick woke up slightly and rubbed his eye. "Tired pal?"

"Alfred was Batman before you" Was all Dick got out before he went rag-doll in Bruce's arms lightly snoring. Selina muffled her laugh with her hand and Bruce smiled fondly feeling his hear once again swell with love for the boy. "I'm just going to put him to bed and then change. Patrol?"

"I'm not so sure Alfred found it. I should maybe store an extra here?"

"...See why I'm always prepared?" She hit him in the shoulder at the remark and he laughed, easily shifting Dick to one arm and opened the door to the boy's room. Selina took a quick peek around the blue painted room and noticed some Batman items and one Catwoman plushie that Dick was now hugging the stuffing out off along with a Batman plushie. Bruce finished changing Dick from his suit to his pajamas, covered the boy with a light tap on the nose and then left the room. Selina went to the one she would be using and got into sweet pants and a tank-top before joining Bruce downstairs.

"So, mind telling me about him? I know his name and that he was from Haly's Circus and that you took him in. That's about it" She started off and Bruce nodded. "And he know who every hero is as he found the Batcave and found the file on the computer." He snorted for a second as he looked at the burning fire in the fireplace shaking his head. "Little rascal. I didn't even know he was there until I was about to start my report when he dropped down from the ceiling, upside down via grappling gun"

Selina gaped and then laughed. "That have better been recorded because I want to see that!"

"Oh trust me it gets better when he reveal he knew and removed my cowl. I couldn't move or think or talk! I just stared at him as he studied the cowl and then Alfred came down. I heard Dick say something about having broken me"

"Honestly I would have said the same"

Later when Selina went to her room she stopped by Dick's and saw that his blankets had slipped on the floor and he was curling into a ball with his plushies. She picked the covers up and tucked him in, lightly brushing his hair away from his eyes. She got up to leave when she heard 'Mom' and found his eye lid slightly opened before closing again.

* * *

After that Selina came and went at the Manor quite frequently as Dick grew up and the rest of the kids arrived. She was equally shocked and mourned when Jason died and went after Joker only to find Nightwing beat the clown bloody to the very inch of his life and managed to get Batman there before the clown died. Bruce managed to pray Dick off as the GCPD arrived and froze at the scene as Dick struggled to get to Joker shouting that he was going to gut him with his bare hands.

Selina finally got the sedative from Bruce's belt and they could get him home.

It really surprised her when years later the newcomer known as Red Hood was perching on her balcony fence. He turned his head and put out his cigarette. "Lon story short: Lazarus Pit. Your version?" She blinked a few times before crossing her arms and looked at her feet, taking her time to decide what to tell him first.

"Dick killed The Joker"

Jason went over the edge and soon the grappling hook appeared and a minute later so did he, shooting forward to grasp her shoulders. "Say WHAT?!" "Beat him to death with his own fists, Doctors tried to revive him but by then he was even brain dead. No one hates him for it and that was two years ago. Everyone has forgotten about it and when new criminals arrive they don't believe the stories about the haunting cackle that sends shivers down the spines" Her voice became that tone when a group of kids told each other ghost stories. Jason sat down on the out sofa and she joined him with a smile.

"Those who believe the stories are cautious because once you hear the 1st Robin's blood chilling cackle even Batman finds you anywhere. Most of the Regulars are either in Arkham or stays low. Mostly the latter"

Jason shook his head with a chuckle. "So if I cause enough trouble-"

"They will surely find you honey. And Jason-"

"Hm?" He turned around having picked up his helmet that had rolled on the balcony floor when he accidentally leaned back and fell off. Selina tilted her have a bit and stood up to have a better look at him. "You're not to thin anymore. And you're almost Bruce's height"

Jason shrugged before looking over the city. "Anyways I better get back out there and cause trouble. Just wanted to let you know that I was back"

"Am I the first the to know?"

"Yup"

"Then thank you" She was double surprised at the kiss on her cheek and then he jammed his helmet on. "Night Mom!" He flipped out if sight and left Selina stunned for a few minuets before huffing. "Why do I get the feeling I will hear that word quite often?

* * *

 **-checks the times and jaws- 03:45 in the morning.**

 **i'll just split this up then.**


	163. Chapter 163: Mommy Cat III

**Bat Fic  
**

 **I need to stop drop off the planet xD**

 **part 2 had Dick and Jason. this will have Tim appearing and being mentioned while it mostly focuses on Stephanie. hope no one minds.  
**

 **Lawyer and Judge names are made up**

* * *

 **~Chapter 163: Mommy Cat III~**

Tim slammed his door open with enough force to make a dent in the wall from the handle. Steph stormed in behind in. "Tim! For one damn second listen!"

"NO! She swore to get better! She swore to take care of you! YOU WERE THERE FOR 4 HOURS THIS TIME! Twice you've almost been kidnapped and one time you nearly got raped! Also thank fuck Jason drive by on his bike and utterly mangled the guy with it! Had we throw in Dick in the mix I swear good lord he would have shot him with his police gun!"

Steph sighed rugging her forehead. "Holy flipping god you guys paranoid and we all know Dick wouldn't have done that"

"HE beat Joker to death with his bare hands! Trust me Dick will quadruple backflip over the line if it protected us!" Tim threw his arms out after he tossed his jacket somewhere in his apartment. "Back to the subject you mom left you there, for the 6th time this month without telling you that she'd be late! How much has she been home lately?"

Steph turned to close the door and sighed as she removed her shoes and jacket before collapsing in a armchair. "3 times? Maybe 4- You or the others also drive me to the manor every time she fails to come home" Tim threw his head back covering his face and muttered something in a language Steph couldn't place but she was sure Alfred would have gotten the soap out. He finally slapped his hands together.

"Right. That's it I've had it! I am calling Dick to make him force Bruce to adopt you and after I've done that I'm calling our lawyers!"

"Tim! You're overreacting!"

"From the sound of things you both are" Came a new voice from the door and they both turned to see Selina there and just in time saw Bruce leave talking on his phone. Selina quirked a brow at them and Steph flopped back in the chair. "Really? You had to call them too?"

"Okay that I did not do" Tim pointed at her as he collapsed on the sofa, his emotional outburst having drained most of his energy. Selina leaned on the back of Steph's seat and smiled at them. "Bruce had me stalk you kitten. He's know for a while but this was the finally drop. He put his fist in the door so we went to repair it and though to check up on Tim to see if he takes his medicines, being the spleen-less Robin"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Oh my god I am so thinking of having surgery to get a new one! Nobody will stop reminding me!"

"Can you imagine Bruce's reaction when he found out you didn't have one?"

"He's not that old for a stroke"

"Watch it chum. I can still beat your premature feathers one handed" Bruce came back in and sat down beside Tim who decided to obey gravity and landed his head on Bruce's thigh. "Just tell me Crystal Brown is losing Steph to you?" "Maybe, she has to be informed first. Also Arthur Brown broke out again so Dick and Jason went to beat him up... With your consent Steph." She got out her comm and turned it on hearing the two have a light chat.

"Body cast if you would?"

 _Your command is our joy little bird!_

 _'Remind me to get her favorite ice cream brand'_

Steph turned it off and leaned back her head to look at Selina. "You're oddly calm for this situation? I thought you'd be more pissed off?" Bruce snorted. "Trust me when I say the boys, the pets and I parted like the Red Sea when she stormed out the door. Damian was like a plank and pale like a sheet and I don't blame him."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"...A little to much maybe"

* * *

Crystal Brown arrived at the assigned room and the desk staff who had led her there knocked on the door before opening it. "Sir, Mrs. Brown is here" Crystal scanned the room seeing her appointed lawyer, the judge, Wayne and his lawyer, her daughter and a dark haired woman she hadn't seen before. She entered and sat down by her lawyer Bones and looked at Steph who wasn't looking back.

Judge Edison looked between the parties. Wayne on his right side and Brown on the left, him on the high end. "I have a list here on very concerning points that I simply can't ignore." He slid it over to the left and Bones looked over it before showing Crystal who looked at the Judge. "This is a mistake"

Wayne rolled his eyes. "Tell that to my 3rd son who had a meltdown the other day. Normally he doesn't crack and I swear he cursed in 7 languages" Bruce almost said that he blamed half of them on Jason but Steph's hand landed on his under the table to remind him that Jason was legally dead still. Crystal sat back in her chair putting the list down. "This is still ridiculous. And you have not right to do this"

"I fear Mr Wayne can as Timothy in question called me about it the other day. I was not aware the boy possessed a temper?"

"He's lost it once or twice. Other times I forget he has one" The woman beside Stephanie smiled and leaned forward resting her arms on the table. "When was the last time he had that level of melt down?"

"When Richard got himself shot during police patrol and didn't tell anyone about it" Steph unscrewed the water bottle.

Judge Edison nodded before looking down on his open file. "Well back to the point. Mrs. Brown I _might_ give you a month or two to correct this behavior, slightest screw up and Mr Wayne will have full custody of Stephanie." Bruce's lawyer Rikerson pulled out a document. "To be on the absolute sure side- Gentlemen, your signatures" Bruce and Edison signed it and then it was passed to Steph. "Ladies, your signature please"

The woman signed but Steph left her spot unsigned for now. Rikerson singed the 2nd witness box before putting it back in his briefcase. "One or two months to correct? 30$ says she'll screw up in one or two _weeks_. It seems we're done here for the moment? Keep the list Mrs. Brown, the reminder could come in handy" They filed out of the room and Steph, standing with both Bruce and the woman's arms around her shoulders looked at Judge Edison asking a silent question who she was going home with.

He sighed slightly but his eyes flickered to Crystal and with fading expression Steph nodded and after hugging Bruce and the woman she left with Crystal, who was struggling not to roughly grab her arm and drag her out. She did however slammed the car door with much unneeded force and started the car. They didn't talk during the ride back and when they got home Arthur was waiting for them in the kitchen, a beer can open, two soda cans unopened and some pizza boxes on the table.

"From the looks of you I take it things have escalated?" He said cutting another slice of his pizza, folded it and took a bite which he washed down with some low alcoholic beer. Crystal removed her jacket and while she didn't like the idea she was glad to have food ready and waiting. Steph stood for a moment before slowly removing her jacket and sat down. She listened with half ear as Crystal explained the meeting and Arthur just rose his brows before looking at her.

"What business do you have with Wayne?"

"She knows one of the boys. The Drake kid"

Steph ate half her pizza before putting the rest in a plastic bag, wrote her name and put it in the freeze to be reheated another day when she didn't feel like cooking and went to her room. She locked the door and collapsed on her bed, arm slung over her eyes and totally missed Supergirl watching from outside the window before flying off.

* * *

Bruce answered his phone without really looking who called. "Bruce Wayne"

It was Commisioner Gordon.

 _'Stephanie took an overdose'_

Bruce swore his blood had never frozen so fast. He ran out of his study roaring for Dick who sock-skidded into a wall from another end of the hall. Bruce just pointed at the police jacket and Dick ran to change, acrobatic over Tim and Damian on his way up as they made their way down. He barely shut the car door when Bruce raced the car out of the Manor.

"Wanna fill me in now?" Dick asked as he checked his rubber bullets and safety before returning it to the holster. "Stephanie overdosed"

"...She. Did. What?" Dick's voice at that tone could scare anyone in any community. Bruce explained the phone call and Dick clenched his fists "You talk to the doctors, I'll have a word with that hag"

* * *

"Mr Wayne! The danger has passed. We got her in just in time and pumped her stomach per her request, a note that was in her hand. It said to contact who and what she had digested and how much. She's resting in here-" The appointed Doctor gestured to the door on his right and then looked at Dick. "Commissioner Gordon has also informed us of you wanting to interrogate the parents Officer Grayson. They're this way"

Dick nodded to Bruce and followed the Doctor. "Try to control yourself!"

"We're in a damn hospital! I think I can break a bone or 20!" Dick growled back before disappearing around a corner. Bruce sighed and stepped into the room to find Selina already there on the bed with Stephanie's head on her shoulder. She looked up at him when he knocked and closed the door.

"I got hold of Judge Edison for you. He's on his way here. Which of the boys did you bring"

"Dick. I do want to see how he handles that interrogation"

"You don't wanna know" Stephanie said and looked at him before sitting up to hug him. "I'm sorry for... This"

Selina rubbed her shoulder. "Try not to cardiac arrest everyone next time"

* * *

 **not much Selina but i decided you've waited long enough**


	164. Chapter 164: Mommy Cat III - Bonus

**Bat Fic  
**

 **honestly I kinda wanna see Dick go veeeery overprotective mode xD so here's the interrogation scene**

* * *

 **~Chapter 164: Mommy Cat III - Bonus~**

Dick followed the doctor who showed him the way to the Browns who was about to get the worst talk of their life. He was half tempted to yell at Crystal and beat up Arthur. Dick didn't knock on the door and barged in. "Either you are both brain dead or planned the whole damn thing. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" He was sure Bruce had heard him from Stephanie's room.

"Look we don't know where she got the pills or why she took them!" Arthur spread his hands on the table. "She wouldn't say anything and every time she and Crystal came into a room they looked like Crystal had given her an earful and Stephanie looked more and more broken. Next thing I know she lays unresponsive on the floor with a jar of pills scattered around her so I called it in"

"Well at least you had a brain" Dick's murderous eyes turned to the blonde man who gulped and shrank back in his seat while Crystal remained where she was. She did flinch however when Dick slammed his fist hard enough for cracks to appear and the Doctor behind him quirked his brows in surprise. "What's your damn excuse?!"

"What ever you're implying you have no right to take her"

Dick straighten up laughing darkly. "Oh you screwed up so damn badly you'll be sent to prison for sure! Lawyers or not!" He turned and stalked out through the door the doctor had wisely opened when Dick had straighten and then followed. "Well that went well. No broken bones and no one needed medical attention" He removed his glasses and cleaned them. Dick growled and went to Stephanie's room and all three occupants looked at him as he collapsed on the couch on his back.

"Who's dead?"

"None, I managed to controls myself from breaking bones and faces. Thou I can't promise I won't break a cave wall when we get home. So to keep your illusions that I don't have a temper- Don't go down the cave until I've left it" Dick turned so his face was to the couch back and didn't move since, having possibly fallen asleep due to the exhaustion of trying to control himself.

Selina blinked where she sat with Stephanie leaned on her shoulder and Bruce who was in the visitor chair. He blinked before getting up himself. "Ill be right back" He said and left the room.

* * *

When Stephanie woke up the next morning she heard that Bruce had broken Arthur's arm and traumatized Crystal. Dick had woken up during the night and gone out to patrol and taken out his rage on Two-Face who was now in body cast and the raging bird had dragged the scarred man through Arkham's corridors to show the inmate that they should add him to their fear list.

During the coming days it wasn't hard for Bruce to get full custody of Stephanie. Dick looked over his shoulder when they got in the car after the court meeting. Strangely (not) no paparazzi flocked them around the stairs or the car, Bruce had the thought that Dick had glared everyone into nightmares for weeks. "How about we head home Dick?"

"Sure" Dick started the car and drove them to Wayne manor. Stephanie and Selina whispered between each other while Bruce checked his phone and sometimes laid his hand on Dick's shoulder to calm him down. Once they reached the manor the two left to burn off Dick's anger while Selina and Stephanie went to sit in the gardens.

"Would you like to be alone for a while?" Selina asked after minutes of silence but Stephanie shook her head. "No, I don't mind the company. Though we need to warn the others that Dick in a bad mod"

"Probably, think they will understand when they open the clock and hear Dick wreak a wall"

"He can't be human"

Selina sighed. "He is. Just not when he's really angry, then he is the demon. Not Ra's"

"...No wonder he and Damian get along"

Selina smiled but it soon faded as they both got the same fearful expression.

* * *

 **i live! though who know when i will get another up xD i'm preparing for playing Witcher 3: Wild Hunt and i was recently promoted in one of my online games to Lieutenant, meaning i'm helping caring for guild missions, upgrades and so on.**

 **as well as looking for a job -.- i should just do something that has to do with games! .**

 **so there you have my current status and it's likely going to be like that for a time.**

 **unless i do school again xP**


	165. Chapter 165: Control

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i finally came up with a mind control thing...  
**

 **just that...it's not Dick...**

* * *

 **~Chapter 165: Control~**

 _"Find your predecessor"_

 _"Kill him!"_

Dick messed up his landing and got to his feet again, briefly seen the shadows following him before turning his gaze forward again. He had already called Oracle about everything, wanting her to cut the JLA mission and bring Batman back here because some nut-job had managed to mind control the rest of the Batkids and was now on orders to kill him.

He already had 3 bullet holes in his body, one that might have been a clean one while the other two were still in him. He knew Jason was a good shooter but to shoot and run at the same time? He was getting a whole new bike if Dick survived this.

' _Nightwing? You failed to report in earlier'  
_

Dick felt his heart almost leave his chest. "Dad!"

 _'...What did the bastard do?'_

"Mind control, kill me, no idea who said bastard is but if I get somewhere safe I can upload the footage from my mask!"

 _'Right double flip...Now!'_

Dick did as told and landed in the pilot seat beside Batman and held on as the plane shot upwards and went camouflage mode."Had they been in their right minds Jason would have strangled you for telling me to do that. Three of his bullets hit home by the way, one clean two stuck"

"Wrap your leg for now and we'll talk more at the watchtower"

"Explains the choice of plane. Did you even think before grabbing it?"

"Not really. I did think about the 10 ton guilt your siblings will have when they snap out of it only to hear they killed you."

Dick sighed and found a water bottle where they always stashed them and the 1st aid kit. "Just wrap?"

"We'll patch you up better in the med bay."

* * *

While Dick was being patched up he explained how a calm patrol nearly ended with him dead. Since the room only had people knowing his name it was safe to remove his mask and let Batman connect it to his wristcomputer (Dick needed a stitch or two over his left eye anyway) and worked on finding the moment it all started.

True to his word as always patrol had been calm, mostly the girls scaring the living shit out of thugs by swooping down and they took off thinking it was Batman. The boys keeled over in laughter, the Red's clinging to each other and Robin clutching his sides crying of laugher. Then he crawled over to Dick who's view then went down below to see the girls giggling just as bad.

Few more event like that, a robbery stopped and three muggings they started to play roof tag when a drone appeared and lured them into a warehouse where the 'bastard' cornered them. Dick manged to avoid the tentacles but it turned out it was meant to happen as it snagged Robin and the others, metal circles were placed on their heads and then the order was given. Batman frowned watching Red Hood.

"It even gets through Hood's helmet..."

"Yeah I noticed that too when the first bullet missed" Dick hissed as the shoulder bullet was removed and it metallic click into the pan was heard. "I guess that's where this came from?" Canary held his arm to show the graze mark.

"So how do we get to them without me getting killed?"

 _'Well as it just so happens Supergirl caught up to Batgirl and they seem normal enough, but if you get within their line of sight hell is going to break loose'_ Oracle's voice came through the speakers and a screen flickered to show Oracle's icon when she didn't want to be seen.

"Great, I'm that ugly?" A few of them chuckled and Dick smirked when he got slapped in the back head by someone, Batman mildly glared at him before sending the feed to Oracle. "See if you can't find something on this guy. Dick I know you to damn well so I know you managed to snag a circlet"

"Right boot, second compartment"

Batman nodded and found the circlet and was tossed it over to Cyborg. "See if there's a way to reverse or EMP it. I need to chat with them myself for a bit... And you can punch me later" He turned the last sentence to Dick who looked at him deadpanned. "You're gonna guilty them to their senses?"

The door closing was his answer.

"Oh I'm gonna punch him alright. And kick him in the nuts"

* * *

Bruce landed on the roof the Red's were one and Hood looked up at him. "Huh, thought you'd on a JLA mission"

"We got done early. Anything happen?"

"Nope"

"To quiet"

"...Dick is dead"

Bruce quirked his brows when Tim toppled off the edge and Jason launched at him "HOW?! WHO DID IT!"

"...You did. You two, Robin and the girls..."

Jason's eyes widen behind the helmet as he staggered backwards shacking his head. "You're missing seven bullets Hood. Three hit him and sent him falling of a roof, he hit the ground hard. Kept running until one of you clipped him" Tim had climbed up again and was covering his ears shouting for Bruce to stop, that it was all a sick joke.

Bruce looked to his left and found the girls and Damian, all three pale and in shock. Damian had slid to his knees and his small shoulders were shacking, trying to deny that they had-

Bruce took the second to remove the circlet around Jason's head when he heard a voice behind him. "Children, I'm sorry for forgetting but...Kill the bat as well!" Bruce threw smoke pellets and bolted, dragging Jason by the scuff of his leather jacket and into the car, slamming the pedal to the floor before the canopy had closed.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Jason looked over his shoulder once the fog in his mind had cleared.

"The one ordering you to kill Dick. He used this on you" He held up the circlet that was now snapped on one spot, Jason took it and studied it for a moment and then checked his guns. "I...Shot Dick?"

"...He's at the Watchtower"

"It has a morgue?"

* * *

"THANK FUCKING LORD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Dick grunted when Jason, bulk and gear, latched onto him and nearly snapped his back. "And you are back to your sences I hope?...Well, 'Your' kind of sane" Jason nodded into Dick's neck and pulled back after a moment and looked over Dick, the bruises on his face, the white bandages and patches from batarangs, swords and bullets. His left eye was swollen and stitched.

"Oh fuck Dick I'm so-"

"Save it. Once I hear he's captured I'm going to beat the living tar out of the guy." When Dick said 'save it' Jason's blood ran ice cold thinking that Dick didn't want to hear any excuses. "...Did...We shatter your trust in us?"

Dick looked at him and sighed mentally. "You really think- Oh I am gonna brutally kill that guy. Jason I'm not mad at you, any of you kids! You had no control over your actions, it's the guy who held your puppet strings we need to body-cast" The corner of Jason's mouth twitched a little. "That or I hold him and you shoot his part off" That got a laugh out of Jason and Dick smiled. The door opened and a small blur shot in.

"Looks like Robin is back" Dick smiled as Damian latched onto him. "Not your fault little bird. B save some for me later!"

"If you fancy digging him up later" Came the growl before the door closed. "I promised Hood I'd hold the guy while his parts were shot off!" Dick called and the door opened again for a second. "Fine"

Jason shook his head. "Why do I always feel bad for anyone facing your wrath?" Dick smirked and hissed as he moved to make room on the bed and manhandled Damian into it, who had removed most of his uniform leaving the mask, pants and undershirt on. Laying on Dick's uninjured shoulder he dozed off with his elder brothers watching and soon after Dick dozed as well. Jason sat watching them and his hand flew to his holster when the door opened and Tim staggered in with Superman holding his arm.

"That circlet and Red Robin didn't mix so wel" Jason helped removing the armor and connected IV lines that would help Tim, who looked a little green already. "Going to be sick?"

"Ever had sunstroke and not drinking enough water?"

Jason cringed. "That bad?" Tim nodded and looked at the bed beside his. "Dick?"

"Alive, and trying to convince Bats to save some for him but Bats sounded like he was gonna kill the guy"

"He still has the girls thou, told them to kill anyone nearing him. He's using them as his body guards now since he hadn't thought about ordering us about the others. Must be why Bruce could talk to us like everything was normal"

"Yeah but Bruce got mine off before the order to kill him was given, so how could you-"

"I got the circlet off during the smoke pellet, snapped it on one spot and then put it on again. Did the same with Damian then we separated" Jason looked at Damian and sighed. "Can't imagine how the kid would feel if we actually did kill Dick..."

Tim looked as well and nodded. "Well, Dick is a map and compass. Lose both and you're lost pretty damn good. It's what Bruce was when you died. Dick wasn't on the planet when it happened and found out months after, and when Joker said your name Dick lost it"

"Still telling people that tale?" Dick asked as he opened his eyes and saw Tim blushing and Jason puzzled. "I beat Joker to death bare handed. Should've snapped his neck too"

"Bro we get it that you are overprotective but chill!" Jason had to get out the sentence he had rehearsed in his head about 50 times. Dick just chuckled and looked at Tim again. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I forgot to drink water and got a major a sunstroke" Dick cringed and nodded at the cupboards. "Jason there's some water bottles in the second cupboard to the left, bring over a few." Jason did as told and had just handed out the bottles and sat down again when Batman stepped in again with the girls unconscious over his shoulder and under his arm. He sported quite a few scratches on his face and his suit and cape was tattered.

The boys nearly dropped their opened bottles seeing him and four pairs of blue eyes, masked and unmasked, flickered between the bat and his load. "I feel like I want to know but at the same time not" Dick was the first to speak as Bruce handcuffed the girls' limbs to the beds. He then ran a thumb over his split lip and turned.

"One, don't piss of the girls. Two, keep them away from Catwoman. Three, once they throw smoke pellets you're dead men" He then looked at the girls and sighed. "But the bands are off now and fucker fled"

"B, minors" Dick scolded with a smile sipping his water while Tim and Damian glared at him. "And you scold Jason when he goes foulmouthed"

"And you wonder where he gets it" Bruce grumbled as he swept out of the room again, possibly to change his armor in his quarters. They boys looked at the doors some more then each other and snickered, wordlessly promising not to tell Alfred.

* * *

Dick had just had his stitches removed by Jason when the Batmobile roared in and Bruce jumped out, their eyes widen at the blood on him. "Lord Almighty he actually killed him" Jason choke and Dick blinked.

"Bruce? Dead or bodycast?"

"Cast" Bruce muttered slamming the gloves, just as bloody, into a bin and ripped the cape off. "Damn boy scout and amazon stopped me from planting his face in the back of the shit's head"

"Then why not take out the excessive anger out on Croc? Or some drones?"

BANG!

"Or do like me and make whole new room" Dick laughed at the poor wall that sported quiet the few holes from each family, Dick being to one who mostly punched it. Bruce stalked over to the chair and stopped when he found Damian curled in it. "Has either been looking for Damian?"

"About to, why?"

"He's here"

Dick swooped over and picked up the out cold bird and headed upstairs while Jason's cleaned up the table they had been at. "So beside body cast and being stopped from killing, did you make your point across?"

"Touch my kids and Satan won't be your only nightmare?"

"...And I though Dick was scary"

"If Dick had been the one finding him you wouldn't even find air molecules of the guy" Bruce smirked behind his hand when Jason sputtered nonsense to make a solid sentence before howling up the stairs at Dick who merely cackled. Bruce tapped a few keys before him and brought up feeds around the manor, Alfred in the kitchen, Tim in his room recovering from the circlets side effects on him, Stephanie in a similar state and Cass beating the sand our of the punching bags in the gym. Dick entering Damian's room and tucked him in, staying for a minuet before leaving and sneaking into Bruce's room. Bruce smiled slightly at the action and then found Jason had joined Alfred in the kitchen and helped drying the dishes.

Bruce closed the cave for the evening and went to his room and found Dick still there. "You know Damian is going to sneak in here to right?"

"Like that bothers you"

(Yes Damian snuck in and no it did not bother Bruce as he smooches Damian between them)

* * *

 **i live! xD  
**

 **sorry for the absence**


	166. Chapter 166: Control - Alt Version

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i didn't think i would do an alternet version...but the event is about the same, just it's Dick chasing and trying to kill the Batkids.  
**

 **soooo...if you easily cry when Dick goes teary and 10 tons of guilt...stock up comfort stuff now.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 166: Control (Alt-version)~**

 _"Find your successors!"_

 _"Kill them!"_

Red Hood fired his grappling gun and was easily pulled with it with robin clinging to his back, in shock and pale over what was happening. "We need to free him" "First we need help. You saw him! There's no way we're enough!"

"He- He wouldn't do it!"

Jason stopped and crouched so Damian could slid off his back and then turned to him and placed his hand on Damian's small shoulder, Jesus the kid was small! "Dame, I know you hate this. Trust me I want to run back and shoot the guy for all this... But we have to get to the Batcave, block him out and get hold of Batman."

"That's the first place he will look for us!"

"I think even 'Wing has enough restrain for that"

 _'Red Hood it's Oracle'_

Jason's free hand pointed at the helmet so Damian removed it and held it against his chest as Jason tapped his comm. "We're here, news about RR and the girls?"

 _Red Robin and Batgirl are safe yes. Black Bat had him after her last I called. She's buying us time to get Batman back to the city, did either of you have a clear view of what happened?!_

Damian tugged something from his belt and held it up with a lowered chin which Jason lifted and smiled. "Got better, Robin snagged an extra circlet. We can study it at the Watchtower if Cyborg or some other tech geek is there?"

 _...What was his favorite ice cream brand again? And flavor? Actually- I'll just drag Agent A into it. He'll mix up a good reward'_

Damian was tunic red when Barbara got off comm and Jason ruffled the spiky hair under the black and yellow lined cape. "And that kiddo is how you snag the most best feeling reward. If you can't eat it all mind sharing this one time?" Damian nodded before handing back the helmet and looked at the sky.

"Where was he?"

"Black's tail. She's buying us time but who knows how long that will last?"

 _"Enough for us to get him back."_

Damian's squeak jump had Jason keel over in laughter holding his sides. Damian glared over his shoulder where Batman melted out of the shadows with a slight grin on his lips, Jason mouthed 'priceless' as he got to his feet again. "Well then? Shall we?"

* * *

Cassandra hid in the shadows as her older brother landed on the roof and looked around. The red of his suit, the mask lenses and the silvery band around his head made her vision go slightly red in rage. She tapped her mask to screenshot when his escrima lit up and showed a faint trace of blood, from hitting Stephanie in the back-head hard enough for her cowl to crack.

When he had turned to Damian he had held back, his arm shaking and growling, launching and made Damian flip to the right to get to the others by the door.

He uttered something they couldn't understand but knew he had switched to Romani and had ordered them to run. Doing as told they took off and then split up, Jason put Stephanie in the car with Tim behind the wheel. "Get her somewhere and have Dr Thompkins go there. Cave is to risky" Tim nodded. "What about you three? This is one of the bigger cars!"

"Stall him. Just a more dangerous version of roof top tag, Black will be fast because I'll be logging Robin on my back"

"What?! He goes in the fucking car!" Tim roared at him but Jason had already fired his grappler and snagged Damian with him. "Ugh! I hope Dick gets to him!" Tim groaned hitting his forehead in the steering wheel before closing the canopy and drove to a location he had Alfred send Leslie to. Tim had gotten them out of their suits when she arrived. "Concussion you think?"

Tim sighed and spread his arms at her. "I'll let the professional decide! Right now I have to go through the video feed from my cowl and see if we can't solve this and if I can't we're bringing in the big bat"

"Oh?"

"Can't always rely on him. Besides he would utterly toss his rule aside and kill the guy. No one takes Dick from him again"

* * *

Dick angled his head a little and looked at her shadows. "It's radius controlled and we're out of it." Cass melted out of the shadows and stood ready with three batarangs between her fingers. Dick smiled and nodded to show that she is right to be on her guard, he reached for the band and sparked when he touched it.

Shaking his fingers he looked at her. "Did I hurt any of you?"

Cass was quiet. He had hurt Stephanie but she didn't know how badly. "Will you fight him back if I told you?"

"I would likely short it out and beat him to death."

He suddenly went stiff and then leaned forward clutching his head. "Shit he's close! I'm- Losing- Cass...Run!" He howled the last before he launched again and she dove aside, eyes going wide when his fist cracked the chimney she had been by. With no further delay she took off and ran when something or someone snags her by the arm and pulls her into the dark, a gentle claw tipped glove covering almost all of her face.

"Stay quiet" Batman mumbles in her ear as a more mist like demon sweeps past them, black with hints of red among it. Her eyes widen when it shrieks and then disappears from the roof, Bruce waits for a bit before moving away pulling a stunned Cass with him.

"How...Was that-"

"He usually has iron grip on that thing but right now who ever controls Nightwing has a fair chance to wipe out things if he wants to"

Cass stops and looks at him. "No! There's no way he lets that happen! Does he know he has the kind of power?!" Bruce hangs his head a bit. "He knows he gets dangerous if he get angry but no he doesn't know that he turns into that once it reaches that peak. I know he should know about it but I just never find the right words or time to tell him"

"That he's a meta?!"

"...Something worse"

* * *

"' _Something worse'?! That's all you got out of him?!"_ Jason asked her through the com.

"He turns himself when he's out of radius, if we can do that and remove the band..."

' _Cass at this point he's better of dead and- cremated!'_

Beside her Bruce clenched his jaw and his hands nearly cracked the ledge he was holding, clearly thinking of ways to avoid that fate. "You doubt him" She ended the conversation like that and leaned against Bruce. "Idea?"

"Find the bastard, tear him apart and have a long talk with Nightwing. He's been watching us this whole time"

Behind them Dick melted out of the shadows with claw marks on his forehead. "I've tried remove it but it shocks me each time, if I held to long my brain would have gotten a dose of it... Hurry before he catches up" Bruce stood up and aimed a small device to the band. "Good, saves me the trouble of finding him"

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

The band fell off and detonated soon after leaving them slightly gaping at its remains. Bruce nearly crushed the device in his hand. "Damn right I am. Go home and check on Batgirl's con-" Dick's head wiped around to look at him in dread. "I- I hurt her?!"

"Light concussion, she's worried about you. Go and show them it was over far to quickly"

"5 hours" Cass pointed out and glomped Dick.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about this... Ugh I'm an idiot!" Dick yelped when Tim and Damian glomped him and tighten their grip. "But you're our idiot brother, if you change you'll regret it" Tim mumbled and Damian just hugged tighter, Dick looked over their heads at Jason who was carrying Steph out of the med bay bridal style to transfer her to Dick's shaky arms.

Dick rocked her side to side carefully as she hid her face in his neck. "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

Sometimes it annoyed Dick how fast they forgave him.

* * *

 **okay it's harder to type on tablet but here you go!**


	167. Chapter 167: L-Word

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i super hate typing on tablet because a whole other word is in the way and there's no red line correcting me . but I'll have to make due T.T**

* * *

 **~Chapter 167: L-word~**

"Bruce? Could you help with something?" Bruce looked up from his W-E papers to see Stephanie by the door, purple hood up... Meaning something was bothering her. "Of course, sit down. I could use the break" He set the pen and papers aside and came around the desk and leaned against it as she sat down in one of the chairs before it.

Stephanie played with the hoodie string and gathered her thoughts. "Well... I overheard the D's talk about something, I don't know what but I caught the end of it... But all I got was the 'L-word'" Bruce smiled at the nickname when it involved Dick and Damian, the D's as people called them. "It something Dick came up with in the earlier days here, you know how he shows affection?"

"Most by actions or motions... But never that word in particular?"

"Dick made the funny connection that it's cursed and if said out loud something bad would happen... He said to Damian and-"

Stephanie's eyes widen and she mouth 'oh' in a quiet breath. "That explains why Jason slapped his hand over his mouth when he was talking to Dick once..." Bruce nodded slowly and sat down in the other chair taking her hand in his. "Jason probably had a flashback of his own with that word and even if he doesn't show it... He needs us just as much. Dick has been a big help healing you all- even me"

"Will we ever recover if Dick-"

"...I don't think any version of us could survive it." Bruce looked at the door to find Cass stand there rocking on her heels. Bruce squeezed Stephanie's hand one more time and nodded to the door "Run off before Cass drags you" Steph jumped up and hugged him before going with the raven haired girl and the door barely closed before Dick slides in. "Got a sec?"

Bruce stood up from the chair. "Depends on the sudden appearance, but I take it's not an emergency?" Dick shrugged and flopped into the chair he always sat in when in the study. "It's mostly to confirm a few points, and to back up my conversation with Damian"

"The 'L-word'"

"...Okay are you honest to god sure you're not a fucking meta?!"

 _"Richard John Wayne!"_

Bruce snorted when Dick jerked in the chair and howled over his shoulder. "Admit you are a vampire! You were on the second floor!" He then turned to Bruce "But yeah back up my conversation with Damian because he doubts that you care about him and I swear I spent 2 hours telling him other wise" Bruce sighed and looked at his papers. "I know when I come back here that stack will be finished so I'm not gonna bother say anything"

"Depends on if its deadlines you want to look into more closely"

"One or two, R&D and medical."

Dick nodded and took the seat behind the desk and looked over the finished stack, even now he took it to correct Bruce's math which Bruce was eternally grateful for. "Where is-"

"Rose gazebo, east wing garden" Dick pointed the pen in a direction and Bruce smiled as he gently turned Dick's hand the other way and Dick blinked twice before laughing and Bruce's smile widen until his teeth was almost visible. He then left the study and made a stop to the kitchen to pick up some snacks and drinks, slipping out the backdoor before Alfred could magic in there. Sure enough he found Damian in the gazebo drawing the most breath taking sketch of Dick he had ever seen.

"I've been told I don't have to hide that I care, and lately this is what I've seen Richard as" Damian spoke and on the back of sketch Dick he drew wings, rose petals and leaves blowing in the left direction. Bruce sat down on the bench with an arm over the back letting Damian slump against him as he picked one color pencil after the other, he frowned once or twice and Bruce even with eyes closed suggested a color which Damian agreed on or he picked another. Dick found them there after finishing the paper work and the rest of the kids decided to head into the city. Dick had let out the dogs and while Titus ran around like a lunatic Ace calmly follows Dick and laid by Bruce's feet.

"Done already?"

"Alfred kicked me out" Dick smiled as he sat down beside Damian how had started on a new drawing. "You okay Dami?"

"Yes"

Dick scooted closer and Bruce ran his fingers through Dick's hair. "If you're planning on having a mullet again I will cut it with a batarang" Dick chuckled as he half dozed on Bruce's shoulder and Damian smooshed between them where he seemed to be content.

* * *

"Aren't you a little paranoid now?" Wally asked during the lunch watching Damian draw with crayon at a diner. It had taken time but Dick had managed to convince Damian that it was alright to relax and be a child around the elder Robin, if anyone said anything he would punch them which Damian agree on.

Dick smiled at Damian and ran his fingers through the short spiky black hair and Wally's eyebrows lifted when Damian leaned against Dick. "I could name several reasons but I think 3 is enough"

"Oh?"

"Grandparents, Todd and Brown" Damian added as he pushed his now finished drawing and Dick smiled. "I swear I could give you charcoal and you'd draw something amazing on a flat rock wall"

"...That I have not done"

Dick glanced heaven word mouthing 'thank God' and tapped the menu. "Salad as usual? Or would you like to try something else?"

"Nacho plate"

"...Kiddo those are huge!"

"Then we share!"

Wally gaped "Wait stop hold the train! Did you just say 'share'?!" Dick smirked at his friend "Don't worry he still has a hard time sharing me with people he seems untrustworthy"

"Oh really?"

Dick shrugged as he sipped his water. "Damian thinks one or everyone will turns their backs on me and I will not be so okay" He waved over a waiter and made the nacho plate order and Wally decided to drop it for now but he picked it up when they walked out, Damian with some sauce on his chin and Dick chuckled as he wiped it away with a wet napkin.

"You little mess" He mumbled playfully and Damian just shrugged with an identical grin. Wally rolled his eyes before dropping the bomb. "You gonna tell you love each other?" The D's froze and didn't dare move from their spot on the sidewalk but slowly they moved over to Dick's car. "Eh Wally Alfred just texted. You mind?"

"Dude if you are one second past said time it was nice knowing you" He saluted, checked his surroundings and took off. Dick stood by the driver door looking at it and around while Damian was trying to get his breathing in normal rhythm.

With a deep breath sick unlocked the car and slid inside and patiently waited for Damian even thou they both felt the mornings breakfast and the just eaten nacho wanted to leave their stomachs. "I'll be carefully Dami, I swear we'll both get home to Bruce alive" Dick started the car and handed his ringing phone to Damian.

It was lo and behold, Bruce.

"Father"

 _'Oh no... I know that tone'_

"We just left the diner. I promise I'll be-"

 _'Dick...You know you can't promise something like that... But I know you will do your best'_

* * *

Bruce paced around his study trying to control his nerves waiting for them to come home, and he was going to murder Wally. He heard a car drive up the road to the manor and calmly walked to the front doors and opened the large door to see Damian hop out of the navy blue car and Dick just getting out and saw Bruce.

He came over to them and went for Dick first, holding him tight and rocking slightly. "You did come home alive" Bruce whispered in Dick's ear and felt him nod. "Of course I did" Damian waited in the back and ran forward when Bruce freed one arm and crouched down slightly to heave him up and hug them both.

"You're both home" Bruce whispered.

* * *

Weeks later however Bruce ran into the ER with Tim who skidded to a stop by the desk. "Richard Grayson-Wayne. What room or he still in surgery?!" The nurse blinked as another came over to type something into the computer. "Officer Grayson: 3 bullet wounds, fractured wrist, internal damages mostly. Injured in a bank hit and run upon arrival. Him and 2 others were injured" Tim gulped and was so going to convince Dick to quit the job while he was still breathing and come work at Wayne Enterprise.

They were shown to a room and it was arranged that Dick was to be brought there once out of surgery. Bruce collapsed in a chair with his head falling into his hands and Tim paced around either rubbing his face or run his hands through his hair.

Alfred was in England, Jason god know where, the girls in China and Damian with the Kents. Only Bruce and Tim had been in the city when Gordon called about Dick and important meeting or not Lucius kicked them out of the meeting room barking they were not to show their faces until Dick was home and stable. The door opened and Dick was transferred to the bed in the room and after everything was set they left and Bruce moved the chair closer and his hand was shaking as it neared Dick's IV free hand.

"He's so pale..."

"Blood loss most likely" Tim mumbled, getting his phone out of his pocket and typed on it. Given sent the picture and explanation ' _Day work, bank robbery, 3 bullets, fractured wrist and internal damage. Was just rolled into the room from surgery. Will update'._

Jason texted back that he would track them down and kill them and Damian, with capital letters and every angry emoji, gun, sword, bomb and explosive, called second dibs on the robbers once located. Alfred was already booked on a private jet, the girls wrapping up their mission and called for the batplane and Clark was flying Damian back to Gotham. Within 2 hours the room was occupied by the family and when visitor hours were over, even if Dick was over 18 Bruce stayed so the sofa by the window was made and Alfred returned with a bag for him.

Bruce didn't get much sleep as always when one of his kids were hurt but this was the worst Dick had been hurt during daytime and his hand finally wrapped around Dick's and let tears of relief fall when Dick squeezed back.

* * *

 **again, tablet so if anything look catastrophic it will be changed later when I read it after posting.**

 **To sum things up: love in the batfamily usually winds with death or close to and so they are doing everything they can to show that they love each other non vocally because someone hears them and and boom! Injured bat!**


	168. Chapter 168: Aftermath Of Invasion

**YJ Fic  
**

 **Been sometime since I did anything yj related xD but yay s3 is on the way!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 168: Aftermath of Invasion~**

The Team finishes explaining about the invasion and all eyes turns on Nightwing who, also dressed as Batman, stands with his back to them arms crossed and looking out the window. Batman understands what's going through his eldest son's mind and turns to Superman and Winder Woman. "Let's continue this later. Before the jetlag gets to those of us who just got back from Rimbor. But from what we understand you want us to judge Nightwing for taking these action that cleared our names?"

"Did you even listen?!" Wally shouted.

"I did and be glad you're standing here yelling Wallence" Batman stands from his chair. "We'll continue this later" With that he waves for the batkids to follow and they don't say anything until they are in Gotham and steps out of the zeta tube in the Batcave. Pushing the cowl back he turns to Dick whom has done the same and removed the domino mask. The others have long disappeared.

"I see you picked my first suit. How much did you have to alter it?"

Dick blinks several times and then looks down on himself. "5 or 7 times... This was your first?" Bruce nods as he steps up to study the cape. "I haven't always been this buff, when I started out I was more your build. Years of heavy lifting has brought to my current build" Dick smiled as he takes the cape off.

"It took some time but I found a material that would work for my acrobatic use and I had to practise my moves with such a long cape before going out. The kids helped out as much they could. And Alfred" Bruce nods as he drapes the cape over a chair and reached for the cowl in Dick's hand.

"Wider lenses... And zoom in?"

Dick shrugged as he sat down. "Don't have to bring binoculars. Damian likes that he can zoom in and use infrared vision by just using his mask. I'm thinking of upgrading it so he can use night vision" Bruce nods again and sits down in front of Dick.

"How are you feeling? Now that everything is slightly going back to normal? Are you leaving the Team?"

"Well they sure don't want to see me so I might as well, maybe I should do Alfred a favor and take a break from the hero gig as well... Don't get mad but... I patrolled Gotham as Batman and-"

"Blüdhaven as Nightwing?! Dick have you tried to work yourself to death?!" Bruce thought his eyes was going to pop out if his head and Dick nodded. "As well as being leader do the Team... And slightly for the Justice Leave"

Bruce shook his head and lets it fall into his hands. "I'm tempted to put you in a coma for 3 months" Dick smiled slightly. "I've heard that threat 8 times from Tim and he never carried it out"

"I will" Bruce stood up and went to the changing room, Dick loyally following without a verbal command. "All I really care about is how my family and my city has been, and I know my company is having another banner year because I know you took care of it as well... Along with your police job?" Dick cringed by his locker and knew Bruce has seen it. He heard the older man sigh and wrapped his arms around Dick.

"Just what made you think they wouldn't help you? Tim could have taken the company and I am sure you could take leave or even asked Jim if you could be transferred. Jason could've patrolled Blüdhaven for you with the girls and Barbara could've helped you with the Team"

Dick hung his head for a moment because Bruce was of course right. "I didn't think about any of it... All I thought about was how to clear the name of the League since-" Dick stiffed before crumbling in Bruce's arms who lifted him up and carried him upstairs to his room where Alfred met him. "I see sedation was needed?"

"Sadly, he just told me he had been working on clearing the league's name for 5 years since that new year" Alfred shook his head as they removed the suit and Bruce backed slightly at the bruises, old and new and slightly unhealed scars and the opened stitches. Alfred sighed and passed a tray over to Bruce and they started to patch up their overworked bird. Twice Bruce looked up to find a frozen Bat Kid by the door before he or she shook their head and ran off in tears. Carefully Bruce lifted Dick so Alfred could wrap his chest and looked at him.

"Did he ever sleep?"

"Only when drugged and I fear he started to become immune to the effects, we had to make larger doses but I had to stop so that he didn't become addicted"

"...All because I left?"

"...Its been going on longer then that, Sir. Since he moved out I'm afraid"

Bruce almost dropped Dick but managed to put him down gently and then ran out. "I need to go"

Go and uttered beat up the Team and the league for ignoring his son.

* * *

"You call him a victim?!"

"You call yourself his friend and are blind as hell! He collapsed 40 minutes ago due to everything! Including saving your worthless ungrateful hide!"

Wally and Bruce were 5 centimeters from each others face yelling and each had a super trying to pull them back, Barry was standing not to far away not really looking at Wally. Bart was standing over by Jay Garrick trying to understand what was going on. Tim stood beside trying to not run up and clobber Wally.

With enough glaring from Black Canary and Wonder Woman Barry steps up to them. "Batman might I have a word with the partner I thought I could trust?" The whole room freezes in shock and it made it easy for Barry to haul Wally away from them. Superman lets go of Batman and crosses his own arms. "All that?"

"Probably more" He mumbles before heading to the zeta tube with Tim skipping after giving them all a Batglare through the shades and then they are back in the Batcave. "I should have carried out that threat but nooo! He just uses a 3D mask to hide how horrible he looks and acts like he's not being crushed by anything that's just collapsed on top of him!"

Bruce walks up behind Tim and grabs his thin shoulders. "Which is why he will be kept in the coma for a few days, while you each tell me everything that's happened" Tim turned with tears in his eyes and looked up at him. "I don't even know where to start"

* * *

Dick wakes up to a grey morning and hears the patter on the windows. Raining. He looks at it for a while until a hand lands on his shoulder. "You with us Dickie?" It takes time but Dick manages to turn his head to find Bruce sit in the chair by his bed side and his brows knits a bit. "How long did you drug me for? A week?"

"A month."

"Kinda want to ask who gave you the right but you raised me" Bruce smiled slightly and runs his fingers through Dick's hair. "How do you feel? Besides betrayed that I drugged you for so long before you died of exhaustion."

Dick sighed and stretches, groaning in relief when his stiff joints pops making Bruce look him over. "And as old and stiff as I am?"

"You? Old? Where did you pick up the humor?"

"Hm... It might be from the bird I first took in? Or it could be Alfred's dry humor" Bruce helps Dick sit up against the pillows and then Dick decides to stop avoid the subject. "So how pissed off were the kids?" "Damian has called first dibs on strangling you, Wally is going to punch you"

Dick shakes his head. "I don't want to hear about them or the League, they should be glad I didn't pick myself to be killed and go undercover instead of Artemis" He misses Bruce go stiff and short on breath for a short moment. "Artemis agreed to do it and everyone gives me the shit" Dick struggles out of bed but doesn't get far when Bruce grabs his shoulders.

"Richard do not make me get the chains or drug you for another month! You are not moving from this bed!" Dick glared at him. "You're overreacting!"

"You've tried to get yourself killed!"

"I'm dead already damnit!"

Bruce froze giving Dick enough time to get up and remove the bandage around his chest. "It takes time but it disappears eventually, side effect of the crystalis when I saved Wally. Hell even a papercut would heal!" He threw the bandages in the bin and picked up a tweezer and a scissor to remove the stitches in his side when Bruce's hands covers his and takes the items. Dick narrows his eyes slightly but sits down to let Bruce remove them.

He just finished the last one when Damian pops his head in. "Breathing and non breathing person in here?" Dick sticks his tongue out playfully as the current Robin runs in to glomp him and Dick tips backwards.

Bruce watched them while putting the tweezers and scissors away and ponders what things would have been if Dick had faded away when getting in contact with the crystalis. Tim had run 4 types of simulations about it and each stared that Wally would have faded due to his slow speed and that made him an exit valve for the energy. Dick because he was human and one big energy current could have wiped him, the other two were if Wally had been equally fast and how Dick seemed to have his now healing side effect. To many questions and not enough answers and not many people who could answer them as most of the Batfamily now chose to drop all hero contacts and remain in Gotham save him as he had league stuff to deal with but one day he might choose to do the same...

In a week or 3.

* * *

 **there we go ^^ and I didn't take my sweet time updating xD**

 **If there's any mistakes I'll take them later since I write on tablet T.T its so annoying -.-**


	169. Chapter 169: Birthday Birds

**Bat Fic  
**

 **gods fricking hell i miss Tim, Steph and Jason's birthdays! -.-  
**

 **but so did Dick so yay.**

 ***the date this is posted**

* * *

 **~Chapter 169: Birthday Birds~**

Dick was nervous.

He had managed to get the whole family together and hoped nothing would screw it up. He had asked Alfred to make the most amazing birthday cakes for Tim, Steph and Jason and lord almighty Dick hoped everyone had been to busy to remember any of their birthdays. He almost managed to snag Bruce and explain any coming disaster and Bruce picked up how nervous and close to panic Dick was.

"Cass will break up any fight before they even start, just keep them distracted."

"...If there's one food thing you're good at it's steaks"

Bruce quirked a brow at that. "And I suppose this was the main question?" Dick shrugged with a shy smile and Bruce patted his shoulder. "I'll go fix it. Just keep them distracted" Dick nodded and ran off to check on them and get an update from Cass, he found them in the backyard by the pool. Jason tossed Damian was who curled into a ball, spun three times and then disappeared below the water before popping up again. "Argh! Why can't I make four?!"

Wait what?

"Don't know kiddo, but I can tell you it bothered me too when I saw it and tried myself. I only got to three as well" Under a large parasol was Tim with his laptop and Steph had just gotten out of the pool and sat down beside him. "I manage two or I just land face first" He said and sipped his lemonade. Steph smiled as Cass plopped down beside her in the sunbed ruffling a towel over her short black hair and appeared looking like a troll making them keel over in laughter. Jason swam over and crossed his arms at the ledge and felt Damian climb onto his back and rest his chin on Jason's head.

Dick smiled from his hiding spot and wiped his eyes before sneaking away again but stopped when Jason spoke.

"Anyone noticed he's been acting weird?"

"He looks like my maternal uncle did before he died of cancer, he never told anyone and Dick looks and acts like he did" Stephanie pulled her knees up and Cass threw her arm over her shoulders. Tim shook his head. "I think he's just planning something since we're all here, think Babs is coming over too"

"Yeah let's not give Damian a panic attack"

Dick smiled sadly and walked towards them. "Tim yes Steph no" He wasn't phased to have a wet Damian latched onto his torso and just wrapped his arms around him. "We, meaning me Alfred and Bruce, are just fixing up for a grilling. And yes Babs is coming over, I'm about to go pick her up" His siblings nodded and then he looked at Damian.

"Oh and Dami?"

"hm?"

"Go limp"

With that Dick threw him high and they counted his spins, at four they cheered as he hit the water like a canon ball and he appeared equally cheering. "Four! I did four like you do!" Dick winked at him before heading for the garage to pick a car and pick up Barbara who waited on the parking lot with some helpers who loaded the trunk with bags and boxes. "Okay presents for three people is a lot" Dick blinked as Barbara buckled up.

"Anything we need to pick up? Anyone dead yet? Is Bruce grilling steaks and are you a nerve wreak?"

"No,, no, yes and goddamn yes" He replied and they laughed. The first time they had done this Q&A it had cheered up the whole family and a very injured Bruce who cracked a smile. "But seriously are you doing okay with all this? You haven't worried the kids?"

"To late but I took cared of it, even threw Damian high enough for him to do a famous flip"

"...Aww he didn't"

Dick smiled widely "They've all attempted it! Jason got to three, Tim two or face splats. The girls one time each" The light turned green and the cars before them started moving, Dick blinked left when hooking was heard all over, screams and-

 _CRASH!_

* * *

Bruce was in his study watching the news sitting with his hands clasped to his mouth seeing the destruction at one of the crossings in Gotham. A wild driven truck had come out of nowhere and hit three cars, the drive had then jumped out and ran, 3 dead in cars and about 6 injured pedestrians. Bruce had pulled up a map and found to his blood chilling horror that it was close to the Clock tower.

Meaning Dick and Barbara was either dead or injured.

Or Dick had taking another road or had long ago passed that crossing.

Not taking chances he picked up his phone and dialed Barbara.

 _'We need to pick something up don't we? Also hi Bruce!"_

Hearing Dick laugh in the background almost made Bruce cry in relief. "Just wanted to check where you were"

 _'We're pulling up at the manor right now. So come help hide the presents'_

Bruce ended the call and jogged out, lifting Barbara out of the front seat and into her wheelchair Dick just unfolded and then went to give her some of the bags. Alfred materialized and took her wheelchair handles to bring her inside and they hid the presents in a bottom floor guestroom. "Everything going smoothly so far?"

"Besides the children's theories that things are grim? Yes"

"Dick told me about it, I better wheel over to them"

After changing to her bikini she wheeled over to the pool and hugged them all and then with Jason's help she was placed on the pools steps to enjoy the water herself. "This is new?" "Yeah, turns out Dick used his own money to fix it up. His partners left him a small fortune and Bruce has helped along. We all have one it seems"

"Of course Dick would do this" She sighed and thanked Cass for the lemonade. They heard a splash and soon after Dick appeared with Damian now on his shoulders. "Sup kiddo!" He grinned held Damian's hands as the kid flipped to a handstand and smiled shyly himself. "Hasn't Bruce done that to you Dick?"

"One or three times, when he was more grumpy"

"I heard that!" Bruce called from the grilling area and Dick just flashed him a sunny grin before flipping Damian into the water again. They stayed there until they were called over and headed over, Damian practically sitting in Dick's lap while eating. "So what's really up Dick? Why all the running around?" Tim asked after they had eaten and just sat catching up. Dick just pointed the tip of his beer bottle at the three small mountains behind them. "Got nuts, Tim on the left, Steph middle and Jay on the right"

"...Wait what?" They blinked and Bruce snorted. "I told they'd be clueless" Dick just glared at him as Damian climbed back into his lap. "You three, birthdays. Your presents. And yes Tim you too since you were away on your birthday on some company thing... Or was it Titan? And yes I know it's August 17th*"

Tim shrugged and picked up a box. "I get the feeling some of these will make me strangle someone in a hug"

"Shit" Dick mumbled quietly making Damian huff a quiet laugh.

* * *

Much later they were inside doing their own things when Dick heard his door open and his bed bounced. "No patrol tonight" He said and Tim rolled his eyes. "Really? you've even though of that?!"

"Hey Bruce's orders not mine but he does have my agreement" Dick looked at him with a smile and then shut his laptop. "But how was today? Beside me scaring you for acting odd?"

"...It was great Dick. This is a birthday I will remember. Thanks" He sat up to hug the man he was overjoyed to have as his older brother. Dick smiled as Steph poke her head in and Jason was standing there as well.

"You're all welcome"

* * *

 **boom! done! Coz i couldn't come up with anything better xDD  
**


	170. Chapter 170: Autumn

**Bat Fic  
**

 **this. took. weeks to come up with! T.T  
**

 **i had no idea i had passed 550 reviews O.O**

* * *

 **~Chapter 170: Autumn~**

Autumn had rolled in and the green trees slowly faded to red, orange and yellow. Some would love the changing colors for painting, photographing and other things. At Wayne Manor that was just what was going on, two raven haired males sitting against a tree with a sketch pad each, the younger drawing the present day while the older was drawing the mansion in all fours season with a day cycle in each. Spring dawn, noon Summer, Autumn dusk and Winter night.

A bit away from them was a raven haired woman with a camera taking photos of the wide pond and the autumn scene.

"Thanks for inviting me Dick! The Calenders will look amazing!"

"You're welcome princess" Dick called back and looked up when Tim shouted and saw Jason had thrown the teen into the huge leaf pile. Ace was sitting beside Bruce scoffing as Titus insanely dove in and went ballistic. "Dami, Titus lost it again" Damian looked up and sighed. "Size of a pony acts like a puppy" He mumbled and Donna giggled as she moved the pictures from her camera to the folder on her laptop and starts packing up. "I'm gonna head back now. Be careful Dick?"

"You make it sound like I'm trying to get killed"

"You are" Came the duo reply from them both and Dick muttered something about rhetorical question. Ace trotted over and laid his head on Dick's outstretched leg and Dick leaned forward to pet him. "Had enough of youngsters for today pal?"

 _'barking'_

Dick smiled and leaned back. "We're both old. Not much we can do about it" Damian finished his drawing and joined in on the leaf diving as Bruce came over and took his vacant place. "It's beautiful Dick. Planning on making a bigger one?" "Eh, I might. When could hang it in the ballroom hallway?" Bruce nodded and watched Dick finish it. "Will you stay here in winter? I'm sure Jim wouldn't mind having you on the force"

"Been thinking about it but not sure yet" Dick laid his head on Bruce's shoulder and watched the kids have a leaf war with the remaining pile after bagging up all other piles. "Why? Or is it that nagging worry again?" Bruce was quiet as he drew his arm around Dick and his hand ran through Dick's hair. "Just thought I'd ask now and give you time to get things in order. Jason has already agreed to stay in winter since the road to the manor easily gets blocked."

Hearing that Jason was going to stay all winter at the manor had Dick's brow almost leave his forehead. "Please tell me Alfred bribed him?"

"...Nope"

"You asked?"

"Uh huh"

"Without getting punched in the face?"

"...Uh hu- Now that you mention it... He didn't hit me."

Dick shook his head and laughed. "Yay! Progress as been made!" Bruce smiled as he watched his kids have their little war and the sun of their little planetary system was in his arms.

This winter might be warm and happy after all.

* * *

 **it's short because all my other looong attempts just didn't make sense. it could go from super happy to downright hell or I would reuse an already overused event in the comics**

 **but i got this to work \o/**


	171. Chapter 171: Missing I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i have no idea if i'm re-using titles now xD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 171: Missing I~**

"Flashlights are dead, our mask lenses were cracked so we have to have them folded up and on top of that our tech and gps' doesn't work down here! Talk about a shit day!"

"I'm not gonna bother remind you of the language because you just straight shot the bulls eye."

Dick flashing a grin when his siblings giggled at the pun and Jason chuckled out 'And he still finds something to make us laugh!'. Dick stopped and crouched. "Dami- Up before you fall face first." There was a grumble but Damian did as told and Dick stood up with Damian decked on his back and they continued on. Jason was already carrying Tim on his back after they had found a small gash on the left side of his head and treated it quickly. Jason and Steph combined their first aid supplies and treated it but he was going to wake up with a major headache.

Dick was still going through the events that led them to this point. Patrol went well until it didn't and from there it was blank and they woke up in that cell with about 7 other identical cells, everything there looked like it was from a very old war ear, their belts were on an old table out of reach and Dick was in a suspended straight jacket thing chained in the air. They had lost count on how many times they had seen Bruce like that and wasn't gonna start counting the times Dick ended up like that. He had made the process short of it and slipped out, then pick locked his way out of his cell got his siblings out, wondering why they had even bothered capturing him in the first place.

Tim was out cold with the gash on his head as Jason got him on his back and after that they had slipped out and was now walking the tunnels for possibly hours. And like Jason said, their wrist computers were useless and Dick was sure some of the tunnels weren't even in the system. As for the flashlights-

Dick's insignia was a glow-in-the-dark kind. Without a blue lantern ring which Dick now remembered were in a safe in the Batcave and from here on out he was so going to have it on him at all times.

Dick passed a ladder and stopped, looking at it over his shoulder. "Steph, climb up. See where we are" Steph did as told and they waited till she came back. "I have no idea where we are Dick. Hand over Damian and you climb up" Dick climbed up and moved the manhole cover and looked around, his eyes widening a tad before letting his head meet the ground gently. "Guys we are 3½ hours west of Gotham"

"WHAT!" Jason roared and Dick slipped out. "Get up! No point staying down there! Up here B can at least track us!" Cass came first without her cape, then Steph and Dick smiled when he found the missing cape, it had been wound around Damian and Steph like carrier. Then Jason came up with Tim's limbs handcuffed and Dick slid the cover in place and looked up. "I think I remember this place vaguely. Bruce and I went here for my outdoor training... And if you guys last another 40 minuets, there's a cottage about there." He pointed South-West and while they grumbled they would try to hold on.

* * *

"It's still here!" Dick moved bushes out of the way and ran up to the porch and looked at the ceiling. "Jason, from the lamp there, the 4th board there should be a box there with a set of keys." Dick took Tim and Jason reached up and cheered when he got the small tin box that rested on the 5th board and stuck the keys in the door and felt around for the light and the room was flooded with light.

"Think there's food?"

"Maybe, the kitchen is on the right. Girls the door there it should hold some vacuum bags with pillows and blankets, both these couches can be folded out." He placed Tim in an armchair for now and went down the hall and checked the other doors. "There's a bedroom here with a double bed and this door is the bathroom. You two sleep in there and we'll take the couches"

"Gentleman as always. Any shower stuff in there?"

Dick had peeled off his mask and went back in, then stuck his head out. "Yup, new even. Alfred must have been here without us knowing or Bruce had Barry run here" Jason poke his head out. "Kitchen's stocked! Anyone mind canned chicken soup? There's stuff for bread too"

Cass came out from the bedroom with duffel bags. "Our clothes!" "Oh thank the lord!" Steph grabbed some and headed for the bathroom and Dick waved Cass over. "There's a bathroom connected to the bedroom. You go freshen up and I'll see to Tim's cut" By now Damian had woken up and was clueless were they were.

"Grayson?"

"Cottage Bruce owns, stocked with non perishable food and with our clothes. The girls are freshening up and Jason thank god you are here fixing the food!" Dick called over his shoulder and he could see a wooden spoon being waved.

Steph came out wrapping the towel around her hair and Damian slipped in. Dick crouched beside Tim how was starting to come too. "Dick? Where are we?"

"Cottage Bruce owns, 3½ hours from Gotham and don't ask me how there were tunnels leading out here."

"Used WW2 to get refugees out of the city. Few knew about them and even fewer documented them." Tim replied and Dick sighed. "Thank god your brain is unharmed despite the gash there" Tim blinked for a moment before wincing "That explains the headache." Dick went to the kitchen and came back with water and painkillers as Cass came out. "Come on Tim let's get you cleaned up. Bath tub would be best." Cass slipped in and left their clothes and left Dick to help Tim out of the uniform and into the tub which was all filled and ready. Tim washed his front and Dick the back and then tended to the gash. "Jason should have the food ready now. Go eat and I'll be out soon." Tim nodded and left.

Dick emptied the tub and then drew the curtain.

* * *

An hour later they were all showered, had stuffed themselves to death thanks to Jason's cooking, folded out the couches and bedded them. Tim and Damian were already asleep, the girls in the bedroom and Jason had already called dibs the spot beside Tim. Dick and Jason were trying to get their gear working again but had little luck so far.

"Did they use something to utterly fry everything?!" Jason muttered as he failed to get his helmet to work and Dick sighed when he set down his glove with the computer. "Seems so, even Tim's is kaput. Damian's second comm on his R-tag is dead too. Would be nice if we had trackers under our skins or the ones of our teeth that been replaced were trackers!"

Jason set down his helmet and stretched his back with a sigh. "I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?"

"In a minuet, gonna make one last attempt..." Dick looked up when Cass came in to fill a glass of water. "No luck?"

"Nope" Jason said and put some of the tools away. Cass frowned and leaned over Dick's shoulder. "What broken?"

"Little of everything"

"...Salvage...from our?"

Dick was starting to shake his head when he froze, blinked then yelped in joy. "Cass you genius!" He ran to get all their gear and then took out anything from them to replace that was broken in his glove, 5 minutes later there was a signal and Jason was spinning Cass around in a hug. Tim and the others came in asking what was going on.

"Sorry I may have pluck your gear apart but it works now!" Dick showed them and started typing with a shaking hand. "Please work please work..." He muttered and then it showed that the tracker was working. "Well okay that's good but I wanted to contact him! Oh well he can find us now at least" He plug the cable into the wall to charge and keep it alive and sighed. "Bed everyone sorry for waking you"

Soon they were all asleep and Dick opened his eyes and slipped out to the kitchen again and lifted his glove. It was easy to see with the moon shining behind him from the window. He tapped something and had visual of the Batcave and Bruce asleep in the chair, arms folded on the consol and looking like hell but then again Dick had no idea how long they had been gone.

"Bruce... Bruce!"

His father's eyes twitched and then Ace's head poke up, ears up and blinked before he recognized Dick and started poking his nose on Bruce's cheek. "Ace... Ace! Enough!" Bruce woke up slightly and sat back running his hands over his face. "I'm not going to bed until I find them!"

Dick smiled. "Already did" He had to restrain himself when Bruce jerked and yelped in surprise, looking around until Ace barked and looked at the screen, Bruce followed and his eyes widen. "Dickie?" Dick nodded and sat down in the chair he pulled out. "Not much I can report, but do you remember the cottage you took me to during my Robin training and wanted to teach me outdoor survival? We got out of our cell, walked some tunnels for hours and hours. Found a ladder that led to the surface 3½ hours west from Gotham. Tim says those tunnels were used in WW2 that few knew of and documented it"

Bruce nodded slightly. "Yes... I do remember that place. You disappeared once... For two days." Dick frowned trying to remember but shook his head. "I can't recall but I probably scared you" "Oh you did. I looked for you for hours. We had Ace with us because I gave in to your pleading to bring him with. He sniffed you out and you were asleep in a tree" Dick smiled.

"Well we are in the cottage, not many injuries to report other then a gash on Tim's forehead which is treated and nothing serious. Can you track my glove? I had to pick apart everyone's gear to make it work" Bruce started typing and nodded. "Yes, I got you."

Dick set the glove on the table and folded his arms over the top. "Bruce, I have no idea what day it is or how long we've been gone?" Bruce sighed and sat back. "Bit over 5 days... All I found were your escrima sticks on the sight I knew you kids were last seen." Dick nodded. He had noticed their trademark weapons had been missing but had thought little about it. "And you've been awake this whole time? Apart from the nap you had when I called." Bruce nodded.

"I've dosed off now and then, trying to locate you kids. Alfred has threaten about 50 times to drug me"

"Think you can sleep now? We're safe, the girls are in the bed room and the boys are in the living room. Tim and Damian are not in the same fold out couch don't worry" He added with a smile when Bruce paled slightly then breathed out. Dick yawed and looked a the clock. "Well I'm gonna get some sleep. We'll probably stay here to rest up from that long walk and you need to sleep too. Can't have you drive off the road"

Bruce sighed with a nod. "You're right... And Dick?"

"Hm?"

"...I may have done horrible things looking for you all. Falling into the darkness I couldn't pull myself out off... Seeing you now thou-" Dick had a hunch where Bruce was going, trying to comment about the moonlight behind Dick and how there's possibly a halo around his head. Dick smiled at the thought. "Of course Bruce. I'll always light your way if you get lost in the dark"

Bruce nodded and Dick knew he was struggling to not cry in front of him. "I'll see you soon"

"Of course... Night son"

"Night Dad. And go to bed!"

* * *

2 days later they felt less dead and were out in the yard and fresh air, either on blankets or on the porch bench. Tim and the girls were watching cloud forms, Jason was on the porch reading and had found a pencil, eraser and a empty notepad which he handed to Damian. Kid was now leaning against Jason drawing the place while Jason's left arm were over the bench, his leg crossed over his knee supporting a copy of Lord of the Rings: Two Towers and flipped pages with his right hand.

Dick was inside getting his glove to work again and smiled when the Batcave came up and Bruce spun the chair around. "Morning! Kids are out on the lawn, reading, drawing and watching cloud forms." Bruce nodded and sat back. "I'll been there in a few hours. Thought I'd sneak out when Alfred goes to visit Barbara."

Dick's eyes widen and he paled. "Ooooh shit I forgot about her... How much is she going to kill me?"

"Her rage will be directed to the ones who snagged you. Which reminds me-"

"Found no clues who it was I'm afraid. We spent minuets there trying to figure out" Dick shook his head and went out to the living room, flopping into the armchair sideways. "Then again when we are back and they see us they might confess right there and then I am gonna look the other way because you are gonna hulk out on them."

"Sadly there's a long line of people wanting to have a piece themselves but the leader is mine, that much I've made clear" Bruce's eyes looked to the right and his hand that had been supporting his head fell down. "Alfred just left. 3½ hours west you say?"

"Uh huh, I don't know how long the glove will hold thou. Could explode any minuet."

"Don't worry I have the gps ready. I'll be there soon."

They ended the call and Dick joined the others on the porch and leaned on the railing. "What were you doing?" "Spoke to Bruce again. Got hold of him on the first night after you went to bed. We've been missing for 5 days, not counting these two since we technically aren't missing anymore. He's on his way now."

Jason nodded and flipped another page. "He found out who nabbed us?"

"Sadly no, he has called dibs on the leader to beat up by the way."

"Shit."

"What Todd said."

Dick smiled and looked forward again then went to update Tim and the girls.

* * *

3½ hours later when they had switched between board games, Doctor and was now on their 3rd game of Sevens, Dick slipped out to get some air when he heard the sound of a car on the gravel road before a matte blue van appeared and stopped. Dick was already by it when Bruce jumped out and caught him, lifting him off the ground hugging him.

"5 days I've wished to do this." Bruce whispered as he set Dick down again.

"And tomorrow you are gonna be tired of hear us fighting." He mused but Bruce shook his head as he pressed their foreheads together. "No, I'll know that you kids are alive and safe near me. And that I can just call out to you and you'll be right there before I can blink a second time."

Dick smiled and stepped back taking Bruce's hand. "Come on, you still have the others to see." Bruce nodded and they entered just as Damian placed his last pair before him and saw them, his cards fell from his hand and then he was across the room almost knocking Bruce off his feet had Dick not know about it and caught them. Bruce coughed as he wrapped his arms around Damian and tugged his arms a bit to make them loose the strangle hold. Tim waved from his spot, now with just a band-aid over his stitches. "Hi Bruce. Just how much of the hero community are in panic?"

"Conner has been rampaging most of the time. The Outlaws may have almost gotten arrested 6 times in a row ('Are you fucking kidding me?!' Jason sighed as his head hit the table.), the Titans have almost gone over the line and Alfred got another shot gun."

"Dare I wanna find out why he got it?" Dick asked as he stepped around Bruce with a slight bat glare. "I'm hoping he's gonna use it on your kidnapper and not me" Bruce said and then bat-glared right back. "And I did go to bed after our first call"

"Good. Now should we stay another day or head back today?" Bruce set Damian down and hugged the girls back when they crashed into him. "We don't have to leave right away" The rest of the day was mostly catching up and requests that next time their teeth were slammed out the fake ones were to have trackers in them and in their wrists as well. Bruce nodded in agree them because he was defiantly going to cover them in trackers, he was not going through that hell again.

Jason made another meal that had them stuffed, they played another card game, cleaned up and went to bed. Bruce shared the fold out couch with Dick and Damian, smiled when Damian in his sleep climbed over Bruce and flopped between him and Dick whom, also in his sleep, got the covers over Damian and wrapped his arms around the boy but one hand reached for Bruce's.

Bruce laid on his side and wrapped his arms around the two before going to sleep. Calmer then he been in a week, sure he knew on the end of the 5th day where they were but it really hadn't been enough. He had wanted to be there and hold them. He saw Tim sit up and leave for the bathroom and then the tap in the kitchen was turned on, normally Tim was decked until a cold bucket of water was dumped on him. (Dick and Jason had done test after test on him and the family now knew what they needed to, it usually fell on Dick to wake up Tim because he was fastest and easily avoided the batarangs. Bruce tried once and he was never risking that again)

Tim came back and Bruce lifted his head a little as Tim came over and hugged him, Bruce ran his hand through his son's hair and whispered good night. Tim climbed back and yelped when Jason wrapped around him and grumbled something about not sneaking away again.

* * *

A week later they were home, had their reunions with their Gotham allies. Now for their other allies.

Dick was pretty nervous about the Titans.

"They are going to flay me I swear!" He strode around the study trying not to pull his hair for the third time and Bruce sat behind the desk. "I could go with you, or we could place a few bandages and set you in wheelchair?" Dick looked at him for a second then shook his head. "No, Lilith would know. Telepathic remember?"

Bruce swore under his breath about that and sighed. "It a bad idea and it will kill me but what if I inflicted the injuries on you? Broken leg or something?" Dick turned and sat down. "Yeah it's a bad idea... Ugh, it doesn't matter what I do. 99% of the community will kill me either way" He fished out his phone, swiped across the screen for a moment then brought it to his ear.

"I don't remember what happened or who did it. No Batkid funeral at least."

...

"How is this my fault?! We didn't hear them or see them!"

...

"Fine! Be bitches about it! See if any of us answers an invasion call from you!" Dick yelled and ended the call, tossing his phone across the room into the couch and ran his hands through his hair. "God good how is this our fault?"

"It's not. No one knows who to blame or where to direct their anger" Bruce rose and crouched by Dick who turned his head a second later. "I'm guessing you covered my rent?"

"Of course, sadly you lost your job at Blüdhaven PD. They were cutting down beat cops"

"Ha! Oh that is so going to back fire them in the ass when a city wide chaos erupts and they are low on cops. Who's idea was it to cut down officers huh? Oh right! That idiot!" Dick sighed and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "Go convince Alfred to let me out on patrol 'cause if we don't get out soon no training equipment will reaming intact that will be one huge dent in your wallet"

Bruce snorted. "I already wreaked the Cave training room and the simulation room. I need to build them from scratch. But yes I will need your help tonight, there's a shipment of weapon and drugs coming in" He stood up and left the study to find the family butler. "Alfred!"

"Sir?" Alfred appeared form the laundry room with a small stack of folded towels. "Dick has confirmed that they need to be let out or any training equipment will be scrapped if they aren't let out soon. It's been a week already, Tim is healed already and he's the one going most stir crazy"

"I'm sure you can handle that shipment quite fine Sir"

"Ouch you are really pissed. Another point Dick had actually, they never saw who did it and yet they are the once being blamed! They were the victims!" Bruce cringed but tried to win this one argument for once in his life. Alfred opened his mouth to say something when a roar came from the upper levels.

"ONE OF US COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT IF YOU HAD FOUND US THERE DEAD LOOKING LIKE THAT MOVIE YOU SAW?! HOW ARE WE TO BE BLAMED!"

Bruce looked at Alfred again. "I suggest getting something for Tim's throat and think about your decision. Like I said, they were the victims" Bruce left for his study again and found that Dick had left, the only sign he had been there was a the broken IPhone and the one square in the window being broken, must have happened while Tim was shouting. He sighed as he sat down and picked up the ringing phone.

"Bruce Wayne, I'm a little busy so please make it fast."

 _'Same tall lie'_

"...Are you fucking serious Clark? You too?!"

 _'It's not about that! I tried calling Dick but-'_

"Dick's phone is a broken mess on my study floor and so is a window. Nothing is missing so I bet he shoved his fist through it. Speaking of the incidence how dd you not hear them? Dick told me there was no lead or anything yet you were clearly deaf!"

' _Really? You forgot I told you us Supers would be off world? We had planned a training exercise for Jon'_

"You couldn't have been that far from- What is it Jason?" Bruce let the receiver hand from his ear as the second Robin poke his head in. "Don't get a heart attack now but Dick clobbered Alfred and took off" Bruce blinked several times and Clark shouted through the phone _'Who did what?!'._ Jason shrugged as he leaned against the doorpost. "Sure it's not like Dick but we are getting pretty tired of being blamed."

* * *

In the end the Batkids all broke the rule and went out, any crime appearing that night was quickly broken up and extra hard blows were given. In the harbor it was packed with the shipment Bruce told them about and they took their time each beating up each giant guard, no guns or swords, just fists and staffs. Jason grabbed Damian's hands and swung him around while Damian kicked their heads.

On the deck of the ship Bruce and Dick as always fought in sync and dealt brutal blows, letting off 2 weeks worth of steam. Dick knees another one in the jewels and decked him in the back head before flipping over Bruce and kicking another guy. He saw a man in an expensive suit and several guards.

Bingo, the leader.

"I thought he said he took care of them! I thought those brats were taken care off!"

"He told us so sir! Showed us the pictures!"

"Which was clearly photo-shopped as they don't look like they bleed out to death!"

Dick frowned and followed them as they ran to the stern and the lifeboats. "I'm gonna have a word with our associate about breaking a $40 billion deal"

$40 billion?

This guy had really wanted to make sure Batman would not be focusing on this shipment. Dick hid well as they took off and listened as the call was made.

"What the hell is this?! I told you to get rid of the Bat's little spawns and yet they all appeared tonight!"

' _Sorry. Did I forget to mention I'm heavy debt to Nightwing? As a matter of fact, 15% of the villainy community is in debt to him. Ra's Al Ghul included'_

"I payed you before hand Wilson!"

 _'Yet I value how much Nightwing has helped my son Joseph and my daughter Rose. He even solved my son Grant's murder I did not know about.'_

"So you decided to take the money and just hide them somewhere?! You're a snake Slade!"

Dick was to shocked to even know what to do. Slade had attacked them but had only stored them in that unlocked cell, had he researched those tunnels? He knew about Dick so he must have known about the cottage... Could he had stored it with food and raided their apartments for their clothes? Dick now remembered that Damian had left a duffel bag of clothes at Dick's place and the duffel in the cottage had looked a lot-

 _That had been the duffel in Dick apartment!_

 _'Oh and- I just sniped your second-in-command. Nothing bad but his knee will pain him in the future. Nice doing business with you. I'll leave Nightwing to deal with you'_

Dick took that as his que to scare the shit out of them. Knocking them out didn't take long and after a thorough interrogation he steered the boat back to the harbor and saw Batman walk up to it, pride briefly showing in his smile as he caught the rope. "I take it you've pressed every detail out of them?"

"Yup, now if you don't mind... I have a call to make" Dick hopped out and past a confused Bruce, reaching for his comm and waited.

 _'I do own you an explanation I suppose. How about I lure just about any person pissed at you?'_

* * *

 **Okay this is long enough.  
**

 **Slade's end of the whole thing will be in the next chapter.**


	172. Chapter 172: Missing II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **here is Slade's view of the whole kidnapping thing. hopefully shorter then it's first part.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 172: Missing II~**

Slade had barely had his second cup of coffee when he was called by a man who clearly wanted trouble.

 _"Deathstroke, I have a job for you and I hope not to be disappointed. You see I have a shipment coming into Gotham and from what I hear there's a lunatic dressing as a bat and his little spawns are running around as birds and bats. I want you to fully get rid of the spawns and direct the Bat's attention elsewhere until my shipment is at it's destination. I will pay you $40 billion before hand. Sound good?"_

Slade quirked a brow, downed the last in his mug, refilled it and added some rum to it. "You realize the Wrath of the Bat is no joke? Once he finds you you better pray to God he doesn't wring your neck and feed you to his animal name sakes, normal or those Man-Bats Talia Al Ghul created. I'm damn sure she would lend them to him" He took a sip and flipped the page in the newspaper, smirking when he found an article about a successfully stopped robbery at a small store and on the front page was Grayson, shaking hands with the elder couple who owned it and in the back the three robbers were put in police cars.

 _"Oh please, don't tell me even you believe that preposterous tale? You are my 20th mercenary/assassin I've tried to hire and you are the 20th to tell me about the Bat's wrath!"_

"Then you should have given up at your 3rd call. I've faced it several times every time I get near Nightwing, his first born and his first Robin"

 _'Then snipe the brat for all I care! Just don't have any bat near the harbor!'_

Slade looked at the speaker phone before turning his one eye heavenwards. He muted it when Rose came in. "Rose? You were going to try collage right? Under a different name?" "Mhm, and I think my story about loosing my eye in an eye infection is a good excuse for the patch right?"

"Yeah... How much would that cost?"

"Uh... Hold on I have to check..."

"Take your breakfast to your room" He un-muted the speaker phone. "Had to take another call. And since you are not going to drop this you better hold your end of the bargain or I'll gun your brain out."

 _"I'm glad we understand each other"_

The call ended and Slade scuffed. "That idiot is fucked"

* * *

Tranquilizers prepped and ready, truck tanked and ready, research on WW2 tunnels on the west side of Gotham 3½ hours away checked and severable, Wayne's cottage in that area food stocked, medical kit stocked, shower necessities ready and duffels with their clothes in the master bedroom. Slade went over his list again to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

He wasn't going to kill them, just tranq them, leave a weapon or two. He was going to give Red Robin a small concussion and take out their tech. Nightwing would surely salvage the remains and contact Wayne. Now all he needed to do was to stalk them for a few nights and get them all at once.

It took 3 weeks but he found them all one a rooftop, they had just stopped a robbery and were playing tag. He tapped his belt and had made sure their masks and helmet would not detect him as he dropped smoke grenades, dove in and swiftly took them out. Red Hood was hard to beat since the gas didn't affect him but he was eventually brought down, Red Robin swung his staff and Slade delivered the small concussion, blood appeared from the-left-behind-gash. He quickly stewed them in the truck, tranqed each of them and drove off. The sedatives would hold for a few hours so when he reached the tunnels, unloaded them all and into the cell. He looked over his shoulder and found Klarion there, petting his familiar Teekl and watching them.

"A hibernation spell should do, they won't starve and he won't get worse."

"5 days should do it. Don't want the bat to completely lose it"

"Don't remind me about it. I'm in half mind to find this moron and share my piece about this" He let Teekl on the table where the broken gear was and mumbled some words and the cell walls and bars glowed a faint red aura. Slade stepped back and watched them. "We'll return in 5 days, once you've lifted that spell port us out and let them come around."

"I take it you chose this area for a reason?"

"Nightwing knows it. Let's go"

* * *

Soon the rumors spread and he watched Batman search for his kids, yelling at any hero who crossed his path, One time Slade caught him on a high building, cowl pushed back, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He caught the sound of crying and what struck him the most.

 _"You promised never to leave me in the dark Dickie... Where are you?"_

On the 5th day he barged into the holding cells and Klarion looked up. "I know and I hate it too. Shall I?"

"Yes and then I'm going to show that bastard how everything can backlash at you in one damn second" Klarion lifted the spell and Slade checked each Batkid, taking pulse, blood pressure, scanned them. Once he was done he stepped out after scanning Tim's head and found that there's was no concussion. Just a major headache and a few stitches needed.

"Take us away."

Once home Slade changed out of his suit and sat down by his laptop and brought up a video feed of Grayson's apartment.

Sure enough, Wayne was there.

He was sitting on the bed holding a frame and what looked like a letter. He tapped a key and the feed changed to see the other man's face- An action he was sorely regretting.

Slade tapped some other keys and the feed changed to the cell the Batkids were in now awake and stitched Tim's gash, then heaved him up on Jason's back and they headed down the tunnel. Once at the ladder they stopped and knew that in 40-45 minuets they would be at the cottage. He shut the laptop and answered the phone, taking a job he had no problem doing. 2 weeks passed before he returned to Gotham and found the Batkids back on the streets beating up thugs, each hour Batman was seen with one or two of his kids and near dawn he was on a tall building and sneaking up behind him was Grayson, covering Wayne's eyes and let out his laugh. Wayne turned and with the cowl down the pure love and relief was seen as he hugged his first born, talking about how much he much needed the light Grayson had.

He left them alone to have their moment.

2 nights later he found them in the harbor, his client gaping like a fish and then nearly burst a blood vessel when he saw Nightwing flip onto the deck with Batman right behind him. He started yelling how those brats were alive and then took off but Nightwing had seen it and followed, hiding in the boat before it took off. He set up his sniper rifle and started picking off the goons one by one. Soon his comm beeping and he tapped it.

Instantly there was a highly annoying voice.

 _"What the hell is this?! I told you to get rid of the Bat's little spawns and yet they all appeared tonight!"_

"Sorry. Did I forget to mention I'm heavy debt to Nightwing? As a matter of fact, 15% of the villainy community is in debt to him. Ra's Al Ghul included"

 _'I payed you before hand Wilson!'_

"Yet I value how much Nightwing has helped my son Joseph and my daughter Rose. He even solved my son Grant's murder I did not know about."

' _So you decided to take the money and just hide them somewhere?! You're a snake Slade!'_

Slade rolled his eye as he sniped the second-in-command going for Black Bat who barely knew about it.

"Oh and- I just sniped your second-in-command. Nothing bad but his knee will pain him in the future. Nice doing business with you. I'll leave Nightwing to deal with you." With that he shut his comm and started taking apart the rifle and put the parts back in the case beside him, in a duffel he took out a change of clothes. He had just reached his car when his comm came on again.

"I do owe you an explanation I suppose. How about I lure just about any person pissed at you?"

* * *

A few night later he slipped out of the shadows and Batman briefly looked at him. "Nightwing said you'd set a meeting but that we should talk first."

Slade shrugged. "Still have just about 341 debts to repay the kid."

Batman narrowed his eyes just as Nightwing landed by them. "Right, no one is beat to a pulp yet." He walked over to Batman and crossed his arms. "Lure anyone who is pissed at us?" "You rather want them blaming you? I have the call recorded, the first when he contacted me and then the one you heard. Should be enough to get them off your back, in fact how about I do the honor myself? You clearly don't want to go near them"

"Knock yourself out. Scarecrow broke out from Gotham by the way so we'll be having our hands full. Coming B?"

Slade watched them take out their grappling guns and crossed his arms. "Not going to ask the next time I might snag you?"

"You'd be eating through a straw in a body cast" Nightwing replied before they were gone. Slade nodded soon after. What Nightwing said that was no jest.

* * *

 **double upload! :D  
**

 **Slade's is shorter and less detailed because I really didn't plan this, it was all just typed up with no timeline or anything.**


	173. Chapter 173: Halloween Messages I

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i'm trying n** **o** **t to disappear! xD  
**

 **set during Dick's death. mentioned outlaws are Starfire and Roy Harper coz i haven't read the new one yet, seen a few pic on tumblr but that's about it.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 173: Halloween Messages I~**

"What's the verdict?" Jason asked as he removed his helmet and got off his bike. Tim sighed as he ran his hand over his pale face. "He refuses to talk to anyone. He's been in you-know-where since you left, Alfred brings him the meals and he brings down half to full empty plates."

Jason sighed and took his bag. "So as expected then?"

"Yeah. It's the end of September and Stephanie told me they used to go to the pumpkin patch and get some pumpkins to be carved next month. Thou I doubt they will go this year because-"

Tim didn't have to finish the thought because Jason pulled him in a side hug and nodded. "I may not show it- But god fucking hell I wish there was a way to bring him back too. Anything not involving that damn pit!" Jason felt his eyes burn and throat close up so he stopped to rub his eyes and breathed heavily. "Damn it..." He whispered as Tim wrapped his arms around him and tried to block out the cheerful voice that would have greeted them by now. Once they both had gotten hold of themselves they stepped inside and found Bruce in the living room staring into the full burning fire, his eyes reflecting the flame in a dead kind of way.

Stephanie looked up from the two-seat couch as Jason knelt beside it and rubbed her arm asking how she did. He got a small shrug in response but took it and mumbled something about Clark bringing Jon over on Halloween. Tim sat down on the couch beside Cass who tipped from sitting curled up like a ball to laying on her side curled up like a ball with her head on his thigh, she wrinkled her nose. "Bony." She mumbled and brought some smiles around the room and Bruce briefly glaring at Tim but for his eyes aimed at the fire again.

Jason looked around for a moment a stood up. "I'm going to say hi to Alfred and then make an attempt of a conversation with the grieving bird. Give me 8 minuets then come check if I'm dead again." He couldn't help but notice how Bruce literally went from slack to stiff where he sat and dread filled his eyes. "Metaphorically speaking." Jason held his hands up before leaving and went to the kitchen and found Alfred who was making pumpkin spiced drinks for...

8 people.

Jason was sure Babs was busy and couldn't make it. Jason did a count in his head. Him, Tim, Damian and the girls makes it 5. Bruce and Alfred 7. He was pretty sure Babs was occupied so-

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wouldn't hold it against Alfred to forget, that he too possible heard the voice echo in the manor and think that everything was all well. "Master Jason, I thought I heard you earlier. Care for a warm drink?"

"Sure." While Alfred's back was at him Jason swiped the 8th mug and hid it in the kitchen bar where he was sitting. Alfred turned back with the pot and blinked. "I'm sure there was 8 mugs here?" Jason clenched his fist under the table and preyed his face was blank enough, save the eyes aimed at the mugs. "Babs had to cancel sadly."

Alfred nodded slowly. "Ah, I see... But what about Master Di-" Jason jumped across and got the pot back on the stove before it hit the floor and the ice bucket hit Alfred. The old man blinked at him before his eyes widen and he seemed to age 50 more years. "Thank you Master Jason... For the quick reflexes." Jason led Alfred over to the table and pulled a chair out, holding Alfred's hand. "No one blames you Alfred... I still wake up to check my phone because I'm so sure I woke up because he was calling me to no end. Fuck I still hear him here in the manor!" When he wasn't scolded for the language he knew things were shit, more then he thought.

After a moment Alfred seemed to have recovered and moved back to the stove and Jason pulled out the hidden mug to put it back in the cabinet, which to his heartache was a Nightwing mug. He helped Alfred carry the mugs out to the others and took his and Damian's mugs up to the-should-be-locked-room and found the small lump in the large bed, dust had settled in here and the large hoodie could only have belonged to him. Jason set the mugs on the bedside table and sat on the edge.

"Scale 1 to 10?"

"Minus 8"

 _Kill me again to stop this pain._ Jason nodded slowly and looked around, the light from the partly open curtains made this room look haunted. Damian sat up when the scent form the mugs reached him and Jason handed over the Robin mug. The boy wrinkled his nose a bit. "It doesn't taste like it did last year..."

"...Alfred was following one of...His recipes. But I guess it didn't have that one thing written down." Damian nodded but kept drinking, even if the liquid was wrong and he wanted to spit it out. "I want him back..." Jason moved so that he was leaning against the headboard and close enough that their legs touched.

"Me too kid."

* * *

October hit and Jason was back at the manor just as Bruce stepped out to head to work. "No decorations this year?" Jason gestured to the house and Bruce shook his head after a moment. "I don't think anyone will be up for any sort of holidays."

Jason had to facepalm at that. "Did you and him have these death talks? Did he ask you to-"

"Live like he was just in Blüdhaven working at the police force and trying to find time to come over." Bruce sighed it out like he had heard it 50 million times yet it never got through. Jason gave a short nod and rubbed his neck. "Is there anyway to get him back? Please I keep hearing him in that damn house, on my patrol, I keep reaching for my phone thinking it's him texting!" Bruce was shacking his head now, jaw clenched and the hand holding the briefcase was white.

"I don't know Jason... But I know I never want to see him in a Lazarus pit."

"Good we agree on that note. Damian in?"

"Hasn't moved."

Jason jogged up the stairs and gave a short wave as Bruce drove off and stepped in. "Alfred? Kitchen intact?" Tim appeared snickering. "It's intact. For now. I'm surprised you're here again?" "Well you are off somewhere and Alfred is possible driving you so someone has to keep an eye on Damian."

"But Dick is-" Tim started and Jason grabbed his shoulders roughly. The younger man was confused at first before he remembered. "Right- I'm an idiot..." "Hey I keep hearing him!" Jason let go and ran his hands over his face. "I swear he's haunting me. All that's missing is seeing him!"

"Don't jinx?"

Jason rolled his eyes and took the steps two at a time until he reached the floor with the bedrooms and went right where the family rooms were. The left held empty guest rooms and if Jason remembered correctly there were guest rooms on the main floor as well before Bruce had an elevator installed. He poke his head in and found the lump on the bed once again.

"Do you ever move to got to the bathroom and shower and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Yet you have the same hoodie?"

"Grayson has several, most of them in different shades of blue. 3 Nightwing themed ones." Jason noticed that Damian never used past terms when he spoke about Dick, like he was never gone. "Have you seen it?" "I have and it's a lie. To make people think he's gone but really hiding, Father must be looking for a way to erase the memory of the reveal or use the excuse that Grayson was caught because of his hight and build matching Nightwing's."

Hopeless to make Damian think otherwise then. If he was set that Dick was alive then he wouldn't stop proving it. "Listen I came here in person to be flayed alive by your tiny hands- Me and the Outlaws will be out of the country for a while so I won't be checking in on you. Not that you care that I do-"

"...I'll make attempts to text you to prove I'm alive. Have Drake check on me if you have to."

"Well I was hoping we could join forces. You keep us updated in Gotham, me world wide and Tim whatever he does. If you think Dick's alive then what's stopping us from finding him?"

"Father will be furious and will lie to us again that Grayson is under that damn stone when he's not!"

"Then you beat the snot out of him for me."

* * *

Jason had to cut his trip early when Roy reminded that Gotham and Halloween had never been a good combo and Jason had to agree, so here he was trying to catch up with the bats and finally caught up to them, getting hugs from the girls, a nod from Damian and a shoulder pat from Tim. Bruce was over by the edge looking down the Halloween celebration but turned slightly.

"Trip cut short."

"Arsenal just had to remind me how fucked up this city gets during this time of year."

"Hn."

"Aaand there he used up all vocal mood."

He partnered with Tim and broke up robberies, trades, kidnapping, kids getting snatched when going trick-or-treating excreta. They didn't count on running into Solomon Grundy but then again it didn't surprise the much. "Hey Hood! Did you forget a coffee appointment with your fellow zombie?"

"Aww I knew something was nagging me!" Jason scratched his helmet and rested his other hand on his hip holding his gun that had the safety on still. Grundy titled his head before driving his fist on them but they had already avoided it. "And he's mad for it! My bad!" Jason's teasing cut short however when Grundy found a pole and almost turned the 2nd Robin into a baseball.

He roared when a 300 something volts coursed through him and the water puddle he was in. Tim safely on a dumpster and Jason on dry ground. The large zombie tipped forward out cold and when he didn't move the Red's blinked.

"Uh... Timber?" Jason stared at the form by his feet and then looked up. Tim following his gaze and nearly toppled off the dumpster.

At the other mouth of the alley the figure turned and jumped up, swing the light pole and up in the air. It turned it's head and blue eyes flashed in the moon light. "Heh... The little brat was right..." Jason mumbled and found something on the ground, two batarangs that didn't look like the ones they used today. The numbers 1 and 2 were carved into them and the words ' _break it'_ along the wings. Jason and Tim looked at each other before taking one each and broke them.

 _Wait for me._

* * *

Damian gaped at the sword hilt on the pillow with a twine connecting the item and a little note.

 _Break it._

Climbing into the bed and took it in his hands and after a few seconds and turns it broke in two and a rolled note was inside, he set the halves aside and rolled the note up. Two seconds later he was smiling hizzing 'yes!'.

 _Damiiii \o/ my baby! My little brother! My Robin! My everything! ^.^ Don't kill me when we meet but try hold on a little longer? Then we can kick B's ass together!_

 _Your very much jerk of a not dead older brother._

 _-Dick_

"I have to wait? Graaaysooon!" Damian flopped back in the back pouting and crossed his arms. "I'll hold you on kicking Father's ass thou." He set to hide the note and broken sword hilt and returned to his stolen hoodie and crawled under the comforter. He noticed the sent was fresh this time and buried deeper.

In his room Jason discovered another note in the batarnag and read it as well.

 _Jerk - Check._

 _Asshole - Check._

 _Alive - Check but not when you get hold of me._

 _Undercover. Will tie a few ends. Room for kicking B's ass later._

 _-the very much of a Dick._

"See? Smarter then you look!" Jason smirked and hid the note from Alfred before flopping into bed. "And yes you are the all of the above."

Tim's reaction was that f joy that his brother was alive and pissed off that Bruce had known all along.

 _Timmyyyy! \o/ You have all the right to beat me to a pulp and ignore me for the rest of your life but before you do. I'm sorry and will you join in on kicking B's ass? Then you can poison me or something!_

 _-the very much of a Dick._

Tim had to shove his face in the pillows to muffle the laughter and then pulled out his phone.

 _Dick?_

 _..._

Tim's eyes flew to the upper bar of the phone when it vibrate after the icon appeared and pulled it down.

 _Dick has invited you to the chat._

* * *

 **i'll type part 2 when i wake up xD  
**


	174. Chapter 174: Halloween Messages II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **part 2 o/ Happy Halloween! it took time but i found a good few maps of Gotham to help me out. pardon any typos in this chapter.  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 174: Halloween Messages II~**

 _Dick has invited you to the chat._

Tim; You are so dead when I get my hands on you!

Dick: _You have every right to. -.-_

Dick: _Wanna help me with a trick? :3 I'll get a pumpkin spice latte as a treat!  
_

Tim: I hate you but at the same time I miss you and god fucking damn it I really hate when you bribe me! (pout emoji)

Dick: _:)_

 _..._

At an Italian coast line café Tim got under the large sun roof and zig-sagged around the tables until he reached the one by the railing where a man was sitting. His dark shorts and thin blue half sleeved shirt was a pretty good hint and the sunglasses slipped down his nose a bit revealing blue eyes, sparkling and alive but an ocean of guilt. "I'm not going to be forgiven for years ahead so I guess I don't have to bother with 'sorry'."

"It would be nice but at the same time yes." Tim agreed and made his order and Dick asked for a refill and a treat. Tim looked through the small menu and added a treat to his order and they were left alone, Dick gazing out the ocean. "Last time I was on a place like this Luthor showed up. Ever had to face your murderer again and try to make a run for it?" Tim ripped his sunglasses off and hissed. "Say what now?!"

Dick looked at him and then at decor on their table. "The only way to stop the bomb was to stop my heart. I remember bits and pieces. I was going to drop off Zsasz at Arkham when Owlman and Super Woman cornered me... Or wait..." Dick glanced out at the ocean again and Tim let him and leaned back, thanking for their orders arriving and started eating his salad. "That's right... I got there just in time to see her ripping the door open, I called O about it... And then I tried to stop them but got caught. Next are just faint voices and blurred images, Owlman talking nonsense and then I was told that my ID was revealed. Grid placed me in the bomb and I faded in and out trying to get out. Bruce came in saying that he was sorry for everything. The next parts are clear as I see you-"

Dick turned and his sunglasses slipped down again and Tim had to struggle to get his mouthful down the right pipe. His elder brother's eyes looked haunted. "Bruce begged that I'd forgive him for abandoning me but he never has. He refused to leave until the bomb was disa-"

"But the only way to disarm was to kill you?" Tim pointed his fork at Dick who nodded and with understanding difficulty ate his own salad, which wasn't that big because Tim had the foresight that this would be a heavy conversation. "So Luthor did that but how'd you... Come back?"

"Bruce was shot in the back and while trying to get past Bizarro Luthor made me swallow a pill. Bruce later told me that it paralyzed the cardiac muscles around my heart and if no adrenaline was injected I would stay dead. I probably should have."

Tim ate in silence as he thought back the details he just heard. He was relieved Dick was sitting before him and at the same time angry that he had- Actually wait. Dick had to run since his Id was revealed. "But if your Id is out how are you-" "Walking around like nobody knows?" Dick removed his sunglasses and pressed something behind his ear and Tim jumped back slightly when Bruce suddenly was before him and then back to Dick, now with a wide grin trying not to fall out of his seat. "Your face!" Tim stuck out his tongue at him as Dick put on his shades again. "But that is how I can walk around with no one knowing. And I have something that hides my oh so recognizable ass before you ask." Tim snorted and took a sip of his coffee. "And how has that gone so far?"

"I started when another tall, dark and total asshole started stalking me. No I'm not talking about Bruce although we do meet up sometimes on his 'business trips' because he sometimes doesn't take my word that I'm safe and well. So I let him set up these meetings to show him that my feathers are intact." Dick finished his salad and moved to the cake piece on a smaller plate and hummed. "Not as good as Alfred's but god I missed this." Tim nabbed a small bite and agreed and let Dick taste his.

They spoke some more about old times and Dick was finally updated on the situation at home. Tim explained Damian's behavior and Dick nodded sadly saying that he would make up for it since Tim had obviously read the notes. Which led Tim to the question if he had been there on the night they fought Grundy. Dick shook his head. "That was Tiger. He said he would be stopping there for me to check up on you and thus dropped the little items, the batarangs had been Bruce's first two. The trapeze stick Babs and I used once and the hilt from Bruce's first sword fight with Ra's. I'm scheduled to meet Bruce tomorrow so do you want to stay and nag his ears off?"

"Loved to but I better get back to the chilly, cold and dark Gotham." Tim sighed as he gazed out the ocean himself this time, the sun was high in the sky, the wind was fresh and at the same time warm. "We can at least spend some time at the hotel pool? Before you have to go."

"...- _sigh-_ Okay."

* * *

The next day Tim slipped into Dick's hotel room with his bags and sat on the bed smiling as Dick came out from the shower. "I distinctly remember you saying you had to leave?"

"I decided to take your offer. Plus couldn't pass the opportunity to shock Bruce-"

There was a knock on the door and they looked at it and each other. "Speak of the bat." Dick smiled and Tim laughed at the pun as Dick went to open, sure enough Bruce was outside looked down the hall and then his eyes roamed over Dick and nodded. "You are well."

"Told you."

"You've said the same in the past yet looked like shit."

"Now where could I have picked up that?" Dick tapped his chin in mock wonder before looking at Bruce. "Anyway come on." Dick stepped aside and let his grin break out behind Bruce's back when the older man froze. Tim flashed a smile at him. "World's 2nd best detective." Was all he said and Bruce sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Who else?"

"You. Other then that I'm pretty screwed when I finally get home. I'm not cut out for spy stuff." Dick flopped on the bed and Tim didn't hesitate to rest his head on Dick's stomach and felt the laughter and a hand ruffle his hair. Bruce watched them and once again wondered why he had asked Dick to do this at all, this was the first real smile from Tim he had seen since Dick's 'funeral'. Now that he sat down in one of the chairs to watch them he realized that none of them had smiled at all.

And then it hit him that Alfred had asked more and more about Dick. _"Have you spoke to Master Dick about coming over this weekend?" "I found some of Master Dick's clothes that he missed. I'll fold them and bring them to his room." "I've not heard from-"_

What. Had. he done?

"Bruce?" It took a moment but with great difficulty he lifted his head from his hands and was met by the confused turned shocked looks from his sons and Dick standing up and crouch before him. "What is it?"

"...I'm sorry for making you do this. For making you leave Gotham... I-I didn't know how else to keep you safe! And now that I thought about the past months I realized finally what damage I've done to everyone!"

"Bruce! Yes it annoyed me at first and I miss home but I understand why! And Spyral is almost beaten. A few more days and it will be dismantled enough for Matron to make some changes."

Tim stayed back and gaped as tears slipped down Bruce's cheeks. "Why do you always have to forgive me? When I don't deserve it..." Tim could literally see Dick roll his eyes and then take Bruce's hands. "Because it's who I am."

"Just admit you're an angel already!"

"Nope but that reminds me." Dick turned where he was and caught the small box Tim threw and revealed the blue lantern ring, taken form the safe in the Batcave that had been resting with it's battery and Stephanie's Indigo ring, staff and battery. Tim pulled out the blue battery from his bag and held it out. "Don't ask me how I got through the-"

"You snagged one of the batplanes you little imp."

"...God damn it I've missed you."

Dick ruffled Tim's hair again and put the items in his own bags after charging the ring and placed the ring box in his pocket. Then he hugged them both with Tim between them and Bruce held them both tight before Dick slipped out and they both took his hands and squeezed before they slipped out of their grasp and then he was gone, bags and all like it had never happened.

* * *

Tim sighed as Damian took off flying after shouting at Bruce about something (Tim and Jason had just arrived to see the boy take off) and left the men watch him go. Bruce sighed and got his grappling gun out and aimed it. "Not going after him?" Jason asked with a small amount of surprise.

"If he's not in the cave then he's gone to the tower." And then he was gone. They shared a glance and headed towards the Wayne Tower but Jason made a tour to his safehouse to change, got movie night snacks and picked up pizzas. When he got out of there he realized to late that he had ordered Dick's favorite too but thought eh they had an extra pizza. Tim was making smoothies when Jason got there and looked around. "No sight of the kid?"

"No, he probably letting off some steam before coming here." Jason shrugged and set the food on the coffee table and went to get some plates when the elevator dinged again and the girls appeared. "Heard there was a family fight? He's here?"

"Nope."

"Not yet."

Out in the city Damian was mostly aimlessly flying over the city and wiped any frustrated tear that fell. He was almost on the south side when a small wisp like dot appeared and circled him, Damian hovered for a moment and watched it turn to a bird which also circled him and then headed west, stopped to look at him. Damian followed it until he saw Wayne Tower and slowed hugging himself.

Memories flooded back and when he opened his eyes the bird had been replaced with a very familiar figure. Floating just before him with crossed arms and smile. "Told you flying was amazing." He looped in the air as Damian crashed into him and asking 4 questions in one breath.

"Where have you been Grayson?!" Damian repeated leaning back and couldn't keep the goofy smile from appearing, Dick chuckled as he held Damian. "It's hard to tell. But how are you flying already? You're not that of an early bird! Got your own apartment already?"

"Hmph like Father would agree on that!"

Dick sighed and shook his head slightly. "Oh no is he being that stubborn pain again?" Damian let go so he was hovering on his own but held Dick's warms hands that engulfed his own and the soft blue light around his brother was comforting, Damian noted that the outfit Dick had was very much like the one Damian had had when he returned. "Let's go to the tower and just be alone? We'll deal with Bruce later." They flew to the top of the tower and Dick's feet where still a notch or 3 off the ground when the glass doors slid open and a roar warned them before Jason had crashed them both on the ground, Damian was dragged along since he was still holding Dick's hand.

Tim was by the door blinking and the girls shout 'what?!' like they were dreaming.

"Jay, lose the grip a little!" Dick begged and finally he was allowed to sit up but Jason's hands were still on his shoulders and tighten. "How, what and where have you been?!" He growled out trying to sound angry but was happy at the same time. Dick smiled as he held Jason's wrist. "I'll tell later."

* * *

Dick decided to keep his Spyral business secret and Tim respected that but warned him that if it came back to gut punch him he wasn't going to help him. In private Dick did tell about Spyral and with time the family was thankful that the threat was dealt with and Dick was back but they were still mad but never let it show around others.

However they had to protect him when the League nearly lost their marbles thinking Bruce had made a clone or found a clone or he was an alternate version. However the proof was revealed when showing the surgery scar from the bullet he had taken when Simon Hurt shot him and Damian confirmed. Superman, one which Dick realized wasn't the one he knew, had x-rayed him and voiced up the differences between his Nightwing and this world's.

1: Dick was never fired as Robin after Two-Face.

2: He had died when Alexander Luthor blasted him when Dick jumped to protect Bruce and that Bruce in turn had shot Luthor's head with enough lead to deform it.

It was pretty much enough to prove it all.

"How can we really be sure?" Green Arrow asked with crossed arms. Dick smirked and looked over his shoulder at Batwoman. "Alrighty squeaky. Wanna show them?" From out of Batwoman's cape a small girl shot out and into Roy's arms.

"Daddy!"

"LIAN?!" Roy almost dropped the girl and his jaw along with everyone else and Oliver pointed at Dick. "You- I- STOP PULLING MIRACLES!" Dick just grinned and bolted for the zeta tubes that Tim fired up and the rest followed him and heard Roy roar at him that he was going after him later.

Dick just cackled.

* * *

 **late sadly but I wanted to finish it with a mix of Infinite Crisis,** **Grayson,** **Rebirth and which ever comics Lian appears in and disappears. So i basically brought back Dick, Damian and Lian :)  
**

 **now i'm sure i doubled checked for misspellings -.-**

 **if it looks a bit odd it might be that i saved, got distracted, wrote and the circle continued till i decided to end the chapter xD**


	175. Chapter 175: Fall Nightmares

**Bat Fic  
**

 **baby Dick plus Bruce holding him with one big arm making the little bugger almost disappear melts me every damn time -can't place out a emoji with hearteyes-  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 175: Fall Nightmares~**

They had fought Scarecrow and Dick had been to afraid to tell Bruce he had been doused with a little fear gas but the effects only kicked in later when they had gone to bed. Dick twisted and turned, lit his lamp to keep the dark from smothering him, hugged his Batman plushie and from between the mattress and the headboard Dick pulled out Catwoman and hugged the both. Soon he debated if he should sneak down to the cave and see if they held a supply of anti-fear toxin but Dick wasn't sure if Crane had used an old one or a new one so taking a random antidote might make things worse.

He was awake till morning and heard Alfred shuffle outside their doors and voices from Bruce's room before the man poke his head in and his mouth was left open seeing the dark circles under the 10 year olds eyes and then the plushies. Alfred knew Catwoman plushie only appeared when Dick tried to fight the fear toxin on his own.

"I'll inform the school you will be absent."

 _"Absent? Alfred is he okay?"_

Bruce soon appeared and then walked to the bed, half in 3-piece suit as he sat on the bed edge. "You were hit last night weren't you?" "I was sure I had avoided it but when we got to bed it hit. I thought about going down to the cave and get an antidote but we don't know if he used an old or new toxin." Dick yawned and Bruce nodded slowly, understanding the dilemma. He then looked at Alfred and nodded in permission to call Dick sick. Once they were alone Bruce ran his hand over Dick's head to help ward some of the demons away until Alfred returned with the phone still in hand.

"Call Lucius. Hopefully he'll understand."

"I doubt it Sir. This meeting has been rescheduled 3 times, a fourth and Mr Fox will surely murder you." Bruce sighed and once he was sure Dick was out of it he lifted him up and carried him over to his room, in the hall Dick's hand had gone so limp that the Batman plushie fell which Alfred picked up and out back in the boy's hand once he was in Bruce's bed with the comforter nearly under his nose. Bruce smiled when Dick finally relaxed and after another minuet he stood up to finish getting dressed and then kissed Dick's forehead.

"Sleep well Dickie. If the dark closes in think of all the heroes you've met, they'll protect you."

* * *

Bruce skipped patrol to make an antidote since the fear gas still had hold of Dick, he went trough their mask footage to find the moment Dick was infected and when he found it he really couldn't blame the boy. One of Crane's thugs had made trip line Dick didn't see and the boy hit the ground just as the gas spread and he took a second to knock out the guy in front of him before making it to cleaner air but he had still be infected.

The antidote beeped and Bruce made his way upstairs to his room and found Dick just waking up, he looked so small in that giant bed. "B?" Bruce closed the door and came over. "Riiight here chum, with antidote. Come on, give me your arm." Bruce soaked a small tweezers held cotton ball that he rubbed over the inner elbow area and injected the antidote in the blood vein he found and applied a band aid, Dick giggled when it was a cartoon bat on it. Bruce couldn't really think up anything important that might need his attention so he changed to his pajamas and got in with Dick who of course smooched into Bruce's chest whom wrapped his arm around the small boy.

Alfred checked in on them twice and around sundown he came in again but Bruce shook his head as his hand slowly moved over Dick's backhead. Alfred wasn't surprised and came back with a tray of wrapped sandwiches and two water and two juice bottles if Dick was hungry when he eventually woke up, he hadn't eat much dinner if Bruce remembered right. Alfred left them and about two hours later Dick stirred and brought Bruce out of his power nap and felt the soft black locks tickle his chin before Dick sat up and took a big bite of the sandwich.

Bruce reached for one himself and leaned against the headboard. "Feel better?"

"Mhm, and bouncy."

"You're always a little bouncy ball."

"Am not!"

"Uh huh."

Dick had shoved his sandwich in his mouth and batglared Bruce who wasn't even phased. "Got a few years before that does anything." Dick muttered something before downing half the juice and half the water bottle after his two sandwiches and crawled back down and wormed into Bruce's arms again when he laid down. Bruce barely had his arm around Dick again when the boy was out cold.

Staying in to ward off fear tox demon might have been one of Bruce's smarter moves.

* * *

 **3:39am**

 **i really need to stop having writer spree at night.**


	176. Chapter 176: Fennec Fox

**Bat Fic  
**

 **google fennec fox before or after the chapter xD  
**

 **and you choose what games Damian got since I don't own the Nintendo Switch myself but i know the games that goes with it is Mario Odyssey and Zelda: breath of the wild.  
**

 **01/23: minor editing.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 176: Fennec Fox~**

Damian was a thundercloud all the way to Blüdhaven where Jason dropped him off outside Dick's building and nodded at the door. "Up you go. Got your key?" Damian sighed as he dug his keys out and after looking at it for a moment he picked one to hold and let the rest or the keys and ornaments fall down the ring. Jason nodded and squeezed the younger Robin's shoulder. "Give it a week or two. Tim has probably told Dick by now so all you have to do is have a movie and not talk much about what Bruce has done this time. Sorry but I have to scram if I wanna join Steph on the beat up."

They waved and Damian got into the building and took the mail from the lobby box making his way to Dick's apartment. He let himself in and placed the mail on the table there and took off his outer clothing, stuck his feet in the smaller pair of warm slippers and made his way to the kitchen. One cabinet said Damian on it and one spot in the fridge also said Damian, indicating where the young Robin's vegetarian food and snacks were located. He made some sandwiches and tea and moved to the living room and found a box on the table.

 _I had a bit of trouble remembering which games you planned to get but I hope these 5 that I remembered will do for now :)_

 _Love you Lil'D ^o^_

 _-Dick_

Damian set his tray down and opened the gift and nearly screamed in joy as he saw the Nintendo Switch box and the 5 games that Dick had bought with it. He was so going to break the man's ribs hugging him! Damian carefully opened the box, read the manual, made his settings and chose to start off with Zelda. He stopped to eat his sandwiches and drink his tea and then set to play again until the door unlocked and Damian shot to look over the back and carefully set the Switch on the table and vaulted over the couch and into Dick's chest just as he turned and his eyes widen for a split second.

"Shi- Ouf! He-* _cough*_ ey Dami! Been here long?"

"Lost track, found your gift, thaaank youuuu!" Damian bounced in Dick's arms almost giddy with happiness. Dick smiled as he set the boy down and picked up the grocery bag and the pet carrier and Damian's attention was instantly at it.

"What's in there?"

"You'll see soon." Dick smiled as he went to the kitchen and set both on the table and unlocked the cage door. "Hey, ready to meet the rascal I told you about?" Damian blinked and nearly lost it when the super small Fennec Fox between Dick's large gentle hands brought it out from the carrier. Dick sat down in the kitchen chair and held it closer to look at it. "I just came from the vet with him after finding the poor thing at the bend to the Wayne Manor on my way to Blüdhaven. I did my magic on the little guy and then took him to the experts, healthy fuss ball but needs care since it's mother and siblings were roadkill." He set the little one on the floor and it slowly pawed over to sniff at Damian and squeaked up at him.

"Not even Todd would survive it."

"I know for sure Bruce isn't going to say no. How do I know? I called and sent pictures to him and he promised to set some fence at the forest areas of our road." Dick stood to unpack the bag and set the salad on the table. "Chicken for me and yours is... If I can find it..." He shoved his hand down and came up with a similar plastic box. "Same but vegetarian version. And where's is the grilled chicken legs for our little friend?" Damian found a bowl and Dick cleaned the chicken leg off any bones or hard things and set it on the table where the fox rested on an old newspaper.

"So what did Bruce do this time?"

"Drake didn't tell you? Todd said he was calling you?"

Dick looked at him in confusion and went to find his phone, Damian opened his salad and was on his second fork when he and the fox jumped as Dick shouted a rage filled curse from the hall. "Broken?"

"In fucking half! My sim is totaled and if the memory is wreaked I'm going to murder the guy because I know he's in the BHPD brig!" Dick came in and slammed the phone remains on the table and went to a set of drawers to find thin tools to get the memory card out. Damian photoed the dead phone and sent it to Bruce with the text ' _Grayson is going to murder someone. Just a heads up'._

Dick came back and set to get the card out and after 17 minuets of Romani curses and mutters and had to wipe his sweaty hands on his pants 6 times he got the card out and went to his laptop to see if the pictures were safe. Damian held up his hand and the fox tilted it's head and then the little finger went down and the fox laid down and pulled it's hears down. Smart fox.

When the thumb went down Damian covered his ears and heard Dick explode in the office and a muffle _bam!_ came afterwards. "Where is your first aid kit?" Damian called and scribbled a note to hang on the front door. ' _Only phone in the apartment broken, sorry for my brother's reaction.'._ Dick came out with his left hand scarped and bleeding, sat down and let Damian treat it. "You always have copies."

"Not this time and the pictures are from your birthday." Dick muttered.

"Ask Brown or Pennyworth. Surely they have too. They even made us-"

"You fake smile there. The pictures were from the amusement park in Metropolis that day."

Damian's hands slowed as he now understood the fuss. Dick had forgotten to move the pictures to the safety that was his laptop and the physical photo albums before the phone met it's cruel end. But maybe all hope wasn't over as Dick opened his salad and Damian put the kit back where it was found he got his phone out.

 _'Grayson's phone. Photos from my birthday. His phone is broken beyond repair and he didn't move them to the laptop. Save them? His memory card is still connected to his laptop.'_

 _Barbara: Oh great gods -.-' I'll see what I can do but no promises! Plz tell me he hasn't broken anything else?"_

 _'His left hand?'_

 _Barbara: ..._

 _Barbara: Imagine me uttering just about any curse you've heard in those dots plz while I go try salvage those pics before Dick decides to break someones face._

 _'Hurry because he knows the culprit and where he's locked up.'_

 _Barbara: Oh sure! Make me even more scared to death of the 'not so chill and happy after all Robin'!_

 _'There's a hole in the brick wall.'_

 _Barbara: ..._

Damian left it at that went to eat his salad and handed his phone over when the ID said Bruce. "Phone totaled and I'm close to wreak the guy who did it. Make it fast and short." Damian had the volume high for this reason.

 _"I thought we agreed I was the broody ass and you just deep froze my blood with that voice. You've absolutely gotten the Bat-voice!"_

Dick's lips twitched up a bit and Damian counted that as a win as he finished, ate his salad and went to his new play thing. "Thanks for the lunch and the Switch!"

 _"You got it for him?"_

"Yeeeah... Help me with the rent?"

 _"Of course Dick. Anything else? Bills you've missed?"_

"There's two actually... Hold on let me find them-" Damian plugged his earplugs in and enjoyed his game and the fox bounced over to it's large pillow and curled up on it. Damian was glad he decided to have his benching at Dick's place as he got both the Switch and a furry play mate.

Dick came over an hour later and placed the phone on the table and a few case files. "Having fun so far?" Damian nodded and stuck his sock-clad feet under Dick's thigh and lifted his arms up as Dick put a blanket over him and an extra pillow behind him until he was all snug and cozy in the couch end. Dick opened his laptop and set to work on his cases and Bruce called again on Damian's phone to compare notes and to inform Dick that the family had spread out to different stores to buy 6 new phones of the same one Dick's had been with the money (Stephanie got extra to buy also a new one herself because hers was also on the death edge) and order Bruce had given them. The afternoon and most of the evening was spent like that until Bruce had to get ready for patrol and Dick got up to get extra pillow and blanket for Damian because why open up the guest room when the kid was going to crawl in with him anyway? Then he ordered pizza for them and Damian had to pause his game.

The fennec fox stayed where it was with food and water nearby and a litter box in the bathroom. Damian had fallen asleep while running around farming and Dick saved the game and carried the boy to the bed and sat up for about three hours and when he closed everything he found that the fox had moved from it's pillow to be curled on Damian's chest. Dick smiled and with Damian's phone he took a picture and quickly logged into his Facebook to tell his friends of his phone problem and would announce when he had a new one up and running with possibly or not new number.

* * *

 **Fennec fox cuteness - check  
**

 **Dick being the awesome brother? - check**

 **Damian being loved and actual kid? - check**

 **-disappears to her Guild Wars 2 gaming obsession for another few weeks-**


	177. Chapter 177: Gremlins

**Bat Fic  
**

 **okay so the reason i dropped of the planet this time is- I found Voltron: Legendary Defender and before any1 asks yes i got on the Shieth train and i don't really see a stop xD  
**

 **so expect that i will/might forget this as i re-watch that serie on Netflix in both english and swedish coooz...**

 **Halp I'm done for xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 177: Gremlins~**

Jason normally didn't check his social media much but he took some time to check on Dick and see how he was doing and found a recent picture of Tim and Cass with chocolate across their faces and unwrapping another candy.

 _Sugar gremlins on the lose! Save me!_ Is what Dick had write above the pictures and various comments just wished him good luck, asked why he had left it within reach and if he needed advise for some stomach ache remedies but someone had written to that person that Alfred probably had his own little library for things like that. Jason snorted because he really couldn't argue with that.

 _"Lovely. As mush as I 'love' those gremlins you speak off you're on your own."_

 _Yesh thanks Jay! IT'S YOUR BLOODY CANDY BAG THEY NICKED! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!_

 _"...I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR IT! HOW/WHEN DID THEY NICK IT?!"_

 _When Bruce oh so kindly distracted you. He nicked 5 pieces I think and then I found them like this! -.- Welcome to my ish life!_

 _"...Richard we will have discuss that 'ish' at a later time.'_

He got got out of bed, showered, changed, got to the manor and howled. "Where are the gremlins in question?!" "Don't bother, the candy is gone and Tim is puking his insides out of his body." Dick came down the stairs to find Bruce appearing out of nowhere. "You're in equal trouble. You helped them."

"Oh for the- How was I to know they would nick the bag?"

"You trained us." Was the most deadpanned reply they had ever heard from him as Dick slipped to the kitchen and Jason closed the door. "Okay, cash so I can buy new candy and forget this." The chime from his phone old him Bruce was prepared for that.

What wasn't the man prepared for?

"Where's the other gremlin?"

"Killing sand bags in the cave. I've had to stock up trice the amount."

Jason slipped down to the cave and stopped in the door just as a sand bag flew into the wall. "I come in peace (sorta) don't send me back 6 feet down!" He called and heard a giggle and poke his head in to see Cass stand holding another sand bag by the chains looking under her arm at him upside down. "Hi!"

"Hi you sand bag killing gremlin. You and the genius gremlin devoured something of mine."

"Papa got you cash for more"

Jason was dead sure Bruce would have keeled over hearing that word and Dick would just shrug saying _'Well he is our dad so what's the problem? Sure we only call him that certain times to remind that hey don't go get your ass kicked across 4 continents!'_

"You still nicked it."

"Sibling thing."

"Okay now I'm know for sure he's corrupting you." Jason grumbled as he hung up the sand bag for her and watched her beat that one up too. "Dick not cor... Co..."

"Corr-upt-ing. Other word for posses if it helps." Cass tilts her head a little but nods. "Doesn't do that." She repeats. Jason sighs and scrubs his face. "Okay fine to you he doesn't but-"

"Tames. Tamed Dami and Papa"

"..." Jason slaps him mouth closed because he really couldn't find any sort of word that was either in answer or witty reply category. Cass smiles and goes back to her sand bag and when Jason's leaves he hears it hit the wall too. He makes his way towards the stairs to the manor where Bruce is making his way down. "Alfred has lunch ready and he's wondering if you're staying. Frankly I don't know why he asks because I know he has as many way of convincing someone as Damian does of killing."

Jason freezes at the stairs and looks back. "Did you just joke?! Cass' right Dick isn't corrupting he's taming!" Bruce looked at him confused but Jason shakes his head. "You know what never mind just go get the Destroyer Gremlin." He get upstairs and joins Dick in the dining room where the older man is watching Damian draw something on a small then Jason usually sees sketch pad. It's size seem to be that which fits a non-zipper hoodie. Dick has his arm around the boy and one hand his gently and softly running over the slightly bent head and playing with the blank hair. If he stops however Damian moves his head back a bit to find that contact again.

Huh, so he had been tamed after all. Jason sits down and gets his phone out waiting for the rest to come, Bruce comes in with Cass spider monkey on his back and she slips down to sit beside Jason and Bruce takes his seat at the head over the table. Damian doesn't notice until Dick gently tugs the hair looking in his fingers and puts the pad away as Alfred serves them.

Gremlins yes but Jason doesn't feel like fighting when Cass constantly nicks the fruit from his salad until Bruce tells her to mind her own food just as she nicks from Dick who doesn't even react but lifts the salad bowl from where it in front of Damian and set it between them. "Plenty there Princess Gremlin, dig in."

Jason and Bruce doesn't bother hiding their snorts of laughter when Cass bat-glares the _one_ person in the family it has zip zero nada effect on.

* * *

 **hehe :) it came up one day when my sister nicked ginger bread cookies from my dad and bolted. He called out that there was plenty in the kitchen. I barely gazed from my phone xD  
**


	178. Chapter 178: Christmas Colds

**Bat Fic  
**

 **Merry Christmas \o/**

 **This fic is nearing 2 years!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 178: Christmas Colds~**

Jason passed Dick door and what sounded like the elder hacking up his lungs and stopped to look over his shoulder. "Oh boy." He mumbled and swung around to peak into Bruce's room. "Bruce if you are alive we have a down bird-"

He should not be surprised to see the older man so fast hearing that. "What?!"

"Chill damn it! Just Dick hacking up his lungs and-"

They heard a muted crash and Jason grimaced. "Aaaand there goes his insides. Alright where's Tim? Have to warn the Spleenless Robin." Jason jogged down the hallway and into Tim's tornado hit room. "Tim! Dick's is sick so don't even dare enter his room."

"Grayson is what?"

"You are forbidden to even touch his door!" Jason pointed at Damian who blinked in confusion and with his bed hair he actually looked cute. Bruce came out of Dick's room and nodded. "Oh he's down alright. And he muttered in Romani that he just had to get this on Christmas Eve."

Jason shrugged. "So then don't touch the presents till he's better." Bruce quirked a brow and then looked as Damian yawned. "Then I will return to bed. Tell Grayson not to die for real this time."

"I wish you boys would quit joking about that."

* * *

Dick was under his comforter when he heard his door open. "I'm a germ hazard! Go away unless you're a brag ass Bat with iron immune system, if it's you Tim then for god sake leave."

"None of the above Master Dick and I have mask over my nose and mouth. I shall make sure Master Tim does not come in."

"Or Damian. Koala or not."

"Of course."

Dick had to dig himself out to drink the tea and smoothie when he caught sight of Damian peaking in. Dick bat glared and pointed at the door, smoothie straw in mouth. Damian pouted but obeyed non the less much to Dick's relief and Alfred smirked under the mask.

"I saw that."

"And people insist you are human." Dick glared some more before reaching for the tea and medication and slipped back under the comforter. "Keep them out of here." He grumbled as he slipped back to sleep and hoped he could breath through his nose.

* * *

Thanks to all the rest and Alfred concoctions Dick was less of a hazard three days later and found that the presents had been untouched, he looked at Bruce who sat in the armchair reading. "Jason's order and I've so far not heard any complaints."

"You're up!" Dick jumped out of the way and sent Cass and Steph crashing into the couch. "I'm still a hazard so please don't be near me." "Aaaw." The girls pouted as the boys entered. "He walks!"

"Pretty such I can still punch you."

"Yep he's 75% back to normal." Tim chuckled at Jason's slightly paler face and sat down far from Dick. "Well enough to open presents?" "So long as it's not Cass and Damian chucking them left and right into peoples heads then yes I could open one or two." Dick sat down close to Bruce with a blanket around him and they started opening and covered a good part of the floor in wrapping paper, any whole wrapping paper was saved and the destroyed ones ended up in the fireplace.

Dick hadn't really gone all out this year like he usually did but he did gesture at himself. "I would say I'm a gift but I'm to crappy right now." In the corner of his eye he saw Bruce glance at him and just knew the man would tell something cheesy later. Damian sat leaning on Dick's legs and it was only the shake of Bruce's head that stopped Dick from telling the boy to move.

He ate a little Christmas dinner hoping it would stay down and went back to his room and found Bruce leaving a box of Kleenex on the side table. "Alright, I know you have something cheesy to say to me so either wait till I'm better or say it now and we'll pretend it was a fever dream."

"I can have it hand written for you if you want."

"Ugh, I know I'm saving you every day from yourself. But I'm guessing you're going to add something even more-"

"Don't you dare return to heaven."

If Dick's face was as red as Robin's tunic they would both pretend it was the fever.

* * *

 **this is mostly drabble and not really thought through like the rest as i want this up fast.  
**

 **Merry Christmas to those celebrating it on Dec 25th.**

 **i will try to have the 2 year anniversary chapter up on Dec 29**


	179. Chapter 179: Anniversary 2 - Hair Cuts

**Bat Fic  
**

 **2nd anniversary of this fic! This is legit my longest fic ever since i started here \o/  
**

 **think Batman beyond suit but just the glider and jet boots. the rest is Nightwing.**

 **1st year anniversary chapter is 145.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 179: Anniversary 2 - Hair Cuts~**

Dick ran his hand through his hair and let his hand rest on his neck. His hair was getting long again and if he gathered it all it made up a small pony tail, longer and it would be a mullet and he's already been through that phase and it was only cut when Tim won a bet much to Bruce's happiness and Alfred stood with the scissors, a comb and towel with a almost devilish smirk on his face. He sighed and let go of his hair and left the bathroom and got his warmer socks from a drawer and a hoodie.

His cold was mostly over but he still wanted to keep warm even thou the was fire in the family room and Dick's room had a heater. He found Bruce in the cave working on some blueprints and Dick rested his chin on the broad shoulder. "Another car, bike, boat, submarine, plane or mech suit?"

"Your suit, gliding capabilities and small jets on the boots. Bat or feather wing design?"

Dick blinked as he tried to filter through the first sentence and then went through the next. "Uuuh- Who else knows?"

"You even thou it was suppose to be a Christmas gift."

"Bat and you are so spoiling me. You know there's no damn way I'll even have my feet on the ground again right?"

"That's what I hope the boots will do." Bruce mused as he added the wings. "Just don't -"

"Not another word you big sap. I've got my hands full with a Robin- speaking off I want to birdnap Dami."

Bruce turned his head slightly to look at him. "Dare I want to know why?" "Just me as Batman, you get a break and Dami will punch extra hard and flip sooo where is he?" Bruce shrugged as he went back to the blueprint as Dick left to find the wayward bird and found him right there gaping. Dick blinked twice before tossing his head back. "I found him."

"That was fast."

"...He's right here B." The older man looked and shook his head. "He probably followed you like a duckling, he's done it before." Dick glared slightly at his now confirmed tail who copied one of his shit eating grins. "I'm really starting to worry what influence I am to you." He could feel the glare Bruce threw him and ruffled Damian's hair. "Your hair is getting longer."

"So is yours, does Drake have to make another bet?"

"Alright who the hell told you that?! I was 18 when I had that phase! Now it's because I'm getting old and forgetting."

"Leave Father out of this."

The sound of a pencil being smacked down echoed throughout the cave and the two sucked their lips in trying to hold their giggles because through out the banter their grins had widen until Dick winked and Damian dropped the bomb. They turned to see Bruce try to melt them with the glare but the corners were twitching. "Trying to imply something Damian?"

Dick snorted as he envisioned the halo over his brother's head but the little red devil tail wiggling behind. "I take it back, Dick is just a bad influence as the rest of your siblings."

"I told you but you kept telling me other wise!" Dick pointed out and turned. "Come on before he wipes out a batarang, he always has that belt you know." Bruce watched them leave and turned back to the blueprint and then set to have the suit made when Alfred came down with a tray. "Master Richard seems to be growing out that horrible mullet again." "He claims he's been forgetting it. Damian seems to be following."

Alfred quirked a brow for a split second. "Following his favorite brother I see, hopefully they both cut each others hair."

* * *

"Short enough to be grabbed or long enough for ruffling and bed hair?" Dick snapped the towel around Damian and got the shaver and picked a setting. "As much as I despise the ruffling the option is good." Damian held still as the hair shaver ran through his hair and his eyes flickers to Dick who sometimes blew a strand of hair from his eye and huffed a quiet laugh.

"Yeah yeah smarty bird you'll get your turn when you are done. I've had enough of people making bats to make me have a hair cut." Dick muttered as he finished up and got the broom and pan to clean up and then they switched places, Damian stood on the small stool they brought to Dick's bathroom and picked up the scissors and shaver, looking between the two and then at Dick. "Honestly the style you have suits you... We may just cut the peaks?"

"You're the one holding the stuff." Dick shrugged and held still as Damian picked the scissors and set to work, they were in a hurry and then Damian moved forward to cut the fringe a bit and as he cut his eyes landed on a scar right in Dick's forehead. "Literally got shot there but the bullet passed through, don't ask how because even I don't know. It was on one of my Robin anniversaries." Damian's brows nearly flew to the ceiling and moved the scissors away. "I can't imagine Father being calm about that?"

Dick shook his head. "Ooh he wasn't, Clark told me Bruce had flipped so badly he very nearly broke his own rule. We still haven't told Jason that Joker-"

Damian was glad he was still aiming the scissors away from Dick or he would have had to find the med kit. The current Robin took a deep, shaky breath. "Let me finish this and then I will go and destroy the obstacle course." Dick wound his arms around Damian. "It was a long time ago and I'm here aren't I? How about we pair up tonight? My bat suit might still fit."

"You have buffed up a bit."

"Still no where near 6'0 or 6'2 thou. Do me a favor and reach 6'4?" Damian glared at him slightly while Dick just grinned at him. "Let go so I can finish cutting the fringe."

* * *

 **yes! posted in time and on the anniversary day! o/ thou very short  
**

 **many have begged me to continue this for what i guess they want another year so heres hoping xD  
**


	180. Chapter 180: Home

**Bat Fic  
**

 **happy new year! i meant for this to be up on new years but oh well xD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 180: Home~**

The start of the patrol had gone well but as the morning hours started so too did the bad part of patrol. Batman was crouched by a gargoyle with high tech binoculars surveying the opposite warehouse and Robin was curled into a ball beside him trying to trap the heat within his cape. And the longer they stayed there the more sour Robin became and muttered a thing or two.

After the third curse word Batman had enough.

"Robin. Go Home."

The little form beside him turned his head, froze and then snow hit Batman who turned at the yelp and found Nightwing had almost neared them silently and now had Robin glued on his torso. "Dang it! I almost succeeded getting bat-a-rangs thrown at me!" He chuckled and wrapped his arms under Robin's bottom and leaned back to look at him. "Cold?"

"I told him to go home."

"I did!" Robin turned his head to look at the Bat and both adults blinked at him before their brains caught up with the sentence.

"Aww Dami!"

"I meant the- Ugh! Nightwing get him home!" Batman turned back to surveying the warehouse hearing a grappling hook being fired and the 2.0 Duo leaving, only then did he risk a grin. "Little bugger. You literally took the 'home can be a person' expression seriously."

Nightwing seemed to have thought the same as they waited for _their_ car to pick them up. "You little scamp." He whispered into the drawn up hood and walked around aimlessly holding his brother. "Father wasn't specific enough." Robin pointed out and Nightwing leaned his head back slightly to blink the tears away and to get his heart back down his chest from where it had crawled up his throat.

"Yeah I've been on that end before when he wasn't really putting more details what he meant." The car arrived and Robin slipped into the seat as Nightwing lowered him to it, then flipped over to the pilot seat and they shot to the sky seeing Batman grapple after a truck.

"Need air surveillance of that truck B? We're right above you."

 _"Wouldn't mind it, The Red's and Batgirl #2 and #3 are trying to cut it off on the road."_

Robin could see the Red's on their bikes, Batgirl in the Ricochet and Black Bat tearing through with the Batmo- "You have a fucking tank?!" Nightwing howled when he took a better look and Robin gaped at it.

 _"...Shit."_

 _'Lousy code. Fun to drive.'_

 _"PLEASE don't use the- I repeat the word shit."_

Black Bat had fired two missiles at the truck and taken a good portion of the old bridge, the chase had led them to the very very old part of Gotham that was mostly left to crumble with time and weather to save the wreaking costs. Jason joked that why not let Cass go completely over board and take out a block or 4? Tim had instantly denied that idea but Steph had wanted in on it. Nightwing lowered enough for Batman to slip in and they followed. Bruce watched how Dick flew the craft almost on autopilot.

"Run a scan in case they slip under ground. Some roads there are twisting worse then a knot."

"Got it." Robin easily tapped a screen and Bruce saw how much faster he was doing it in this then the Batmobile. The screen went up and a dot was ahead of three icons, the forth was- "Cass you are insane!" Dick called out and the ground chasers hit the breaks and exactly on the 10 second mark the tank exploded into view from an over going bridge and followed the truck. Jason struggled to get his helmet off, his face was priceless and if the red domino mask hadn't been under it his eyes would have popped out.

Dick told them to hang on and speed up enough to get ahead of them and fired two missiles to block the path but the truck veered left into another road. "Well he sure knows where to go. Scan the area and mark up possible boxing points. BG you know what I mean?"

 _I sure do. Catching up now and thanks for the scan. Missiles ready just say the word._

In the back Bruce smiled slightly watching Dick take over the month long case that had left him running in circles three times over. Robin was typing up a storm on the screen and then his hand hovered over a dark blue mark. "Targets locked on!"

"Red's?"

 _I've taken out their back right tire so they have limited control right now._

The truck was indeed unsteady as it speed up. "Fire!" Dick called and Damian slammed the mark. Missiles rained from above, from the Red's bikes, The Ricochet up on a bridge and the Tank beside it. All available roads got blocked off and the truck smacked into the tank as it skidded in front of it.

Bruce was impressed by the whole thing as Dick lowered them and they exited. Jason was pulling out the thugs and Steph zip tied them. Cass was peaking out from the tank and Bruce walked over to her for a little chat but she just grinned at him. Tim got the back doors open and checked the goods and the list his holo screen. Dick stood leaning against the car with Damian on his knees in the pilot seat and leaned his body over the edge with crossed arms.

"That was fun." He mumbled once GCPD arrived and picked up the goods and thugs while Batman was speaking to Gordon who briefly looked at the two when they weren't looking at them. "Yeah, to bad I was so fast with it all. Would have been more fun to toy with them." Gordon came over to them with Batman hearing the reply.

"Well if you want someone to toy around with I could send you to Penguin? He was last seen at Gotham Historical Museum wanting some Ruby shaped penguin." He said with a smirk when their faces dropped from _'yay more fun!'_ to _'Are you fricking kidding right now?'._

Either way Bruce felt proud when they hopped in and took off. "Either you trained them well or Dick is just to good influence." Gordon mumbled and noticed Batman freeze up.

"Relax. I've got a container full of favors I owe him. I'm not going to out you- Unless I have to one day."

"Hood suggested I unleash Black Bat to wreak a block or four here for rebuilding."

"Hm... Not a bad idea. Also when did you add a tank?"

Bruce snorted quietly. "Trust me they are going to interrogate me on that one for hours.

* * *

Alfred looked up from his sweeping when the Flying Batmobile landed on it's new platform and walked up to them. "I see you finally determined the difference on home?"

"Nope." Damian bounced up on Dick's back whom laughed and locked his hands under his brother. "You know I'm going to hug you til you punch me right?"

"Sadly I will have to suck it up this time."

Dick headed for the changing rooms and after much banter Damian slipped down and started removing his own uniform and got into a shower stall, he was about to reach for his shampoo when Dick's large hand landed on his hair and ruffled shampoo into it. Damian couldn't do much but keep his eyes closed and hold back a purr feeling the fingers work through his scalp and massaging it. "I'm going to move you forward under the spray now, eyes close as you turn around and wash it out." He heard Dick say and then the sound of the shower curtain being moved twice and then the stall beside sounded again, Dick usually used conditioner depending on his hair length.

Damian washed it out, dried off and had just been wrestled into a Batman one-piece when the others arrived and Bruce headed for the showers first, dripping with something that nearly had the two almost gagged. "What did you nose dive in?!" Dick covered his nose and mouth as Damian snagged Dick's shirt to press his nose to the neck and sighed in relief.

"You don't want to know, trust me!" Jason howled as he restocked his belt, grabbed a small cool bag, a bottle of bubble water and a thermos of coffee. "Thanks for the prep food Alfred!" He got on his bike and rose a hand as Dick walked out with Damian again on his back. "Don't crash on your way." The eldest bird called.

"Only thing that will crash is me in the bed once I've inhaled this." He tapped the saddle bag and took off. Dick shrugged and looked towards the computer. "But honestly what the hell was Bruce drenched in? Sewer water?"

Tim nodded as he chewed his sandwich and Cass signed 'Killer Croc' as she had sandwich in her mouth. "Wait when did he get out of Arkham?" Dick blinked and looked slightly at Damian. "Some weeks ago but we didn't find him. Did he attack or did you just cross paths?"

"Paths, he had already tail swiped Bruce when Cass jumped between asking if he had seen our runaway. Croc pointed down one tunnel and then left, Cass smiling like she isn't a hellion." Tim washed the food down with coffee and turned to the computer starting on the report. "Lots of things happens when you leave. How was Penguin?"

"A waddling pain as always. Dami stopped me from zapping him to much and the ruby penguin turned out to be fake, which by the way isn't a penguin but a cat so we all know who swiped it already and probably mixed the names." Dick turned around to head upstairs. "Tell Bruce I'll type the report in bed once he gets out." Right then Bruce came out and saw them. "Damian get down from your brother-"

"But you told me to go home?"

Dick struggled not to crush the boy in tearful joy and Bruce rolled his eyes. Tim and Cass merely sent the clip from the cameras to Jason who sent heart eyed emoji and _'fucking hell that's actually cute!'._

* * *

 **^-^ caaaan we agree on this?  
**

 **yes? no?**

 **i'll just leave it here and wait for my phone to explode with reviews xD i can't promise i've stocked up on life vests and have mops and buckets ready!**


	181. Chapter 181: Gray Hair

**Bat Fic  
**

 **more fluff! i got stuck on my Voltron version of this so why not bounce back here? xD  
**

 **aaand i'm evil xD no offense meant! swears! it's just sidesplitting fun to mess with Bruce and Dick about it xD sorry i have no idea what the age gap between Jason and Dick is anymore coz they both seem to be in their early or middle 20's.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 181: Gray Hair~**

Dick had just tamed his bedhair and was running his fingers through it pulling a smaller wall mounted mirror closer to have a better look and chuckled. _Can't blame me for starting to look for graying hair. I'm the one having to wrangle the kids on a daily basis._ He was just tilting his head left to check his temple when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Grayson?"

"In here. Finding more and more gray hair." Damian poke in and then climbed the counter to see for himself and Dick crossed his arms waiting to either be right or wrong. "Keep in mind I'm 2 or 3 years younger then Babs but 5 years older then Jason." Damian looked at him strangely and then giggled.

"Okay, you have a few strands of gray."

"But not as much as Bruce? Don't worry the longer I wrangle you kids the faster I'll catch up." He ruffled Damian's hair and pluck him down from the counter and put on his shirt. "And did you snag one of mine again? It's 5 sizes to big for you." Damian was in one of Dick's hoodies again and at this point Dick could care less about it.

If Damian missed him who was he to take his comfort shirts away? They only ended up back in his apartment with they had been washed to many times that the smell of him had faded.

Going down to one knee Dick rolled the sleeves up till he found Damian's hands and flicked his nose. "Come on Gremlin. Let's see who starts picking on me first for aging early."

"Todd likely."

"Bruce is already a victim."

"Who's a victim?" The boys turned to find the man coming towards them, dressed in sweets and t-shirt. Not going to W-E then. "You. Jason calls you old man right? And I found a few gray hairs just now." Dick reached for the other sleeve to roll up and Damian ran his hand through a temple. "For now it's hidden until you decide for a haircut again."

Bruce smiled as Dick stood up and showed. "Not sure I'll be more gray haired then you by the end of the year but-"

"Dick it's January!"

"Point exactly! And I get older in March anyway." Dick shrugged and turned the smaller Wayne to the stairs. "Come on Dopey. Breakfast before Alfred has to chose between words, whip or shotgun." Bruce barked a laugh at that because Damian had a huge dark green hoodie on him. Dick didn't just have blue shirts in his wardrobe like most thought. Damian smiled up at Dick taking his hand. "Sadly I can't object to that."

"You wear my huge hoodie and your grin is up to your ears. Purple hat and your are definitely Dopey."

Bruce smiled watching the two walking away and heard Alfred com up. "I keep forgetting Master Dick is also under the aging curse. Never thought I'd hear this conversation thou." "What that you are in the lead and I'm second?" Bruce crossed his arms and looked at him, Alfred had a smug look on his face.

"Indeed. Although I hear graying hair portraits wisdom and it seems Master Dick's is showing now."

"Alfred he's in his- Oh my god he's turning 30 in March." Bruce looked down the hallway in time to see the boys go down the stairs and Alfred nodded sadly. "Not much of the little 8 year old boy your brought home that night." "Alfred stop I'm trying not to bawl my eyes out."

Placing a heavy hand on his charge's shoulder Alfred sighed with a nod. "I can sadly admit I'm trying the same."

* * *

 **Aaand I swung towards broody -.-**

 **i know in Nightwing new order Dick has gray hair but i've mostly seen tumblr posts. i haven't read the comic.**


	182. Chapter 182: Forgotten Birthday

**Bat Fic  
**

 **-shrieks like a banshee Jan 27th- CASS' BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY AND IT TOOK ME AN HOUR OF TUMBLR SCROLLING TO FIND A POST REMINDING ME OF THAT!  
**

 **why is my tumblr dash filled with reblogged text shit and not pics? -.- and remind me if i have done this before... i can't remember.**

 **Cassie runs into her should be dead older brother Dick :) so Spyral shit inbound and as a phone chat with the bats in Gotham.**

 **(she's stationed in Hong Kong sometimes during her pre-reboot/rebirth time right?)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 182: Forgotten Birthday~**

Cass strode the streets of Hong Kong with her hooded head down carrying a plastic bag of candy, quick noodles and some soda. With Bruce as her adopted father she could afford a lot more but she really didn't feel like burning anything. Sometimes it came in handy when Jason would drop by and surprise her with a home made meal.

After he's ducked from a kick or a bat-a-rang. He would just laugh commenting that she wasn't lazing around.

In Gotham it would be one more older brother dropping surprise visits...

But he was 6 feet down along.

Her left hand was around the phone that rang in her pocket and she didn't look when she answered.

"Don't feel like talking."

 _"But Cassandra! Father brought me back!"_

"...Damian?!" Cass stopped abruptly as her troubled gray cloud over her head just went poof. "How- what- You-"

 _"...Todd... I think I broke her... She's back on one words."_

 _"Yeah I feared as much. Phone here gremlin. Cass? So yeah sorry for not inviting you to Apokolips getting Damian's body and beating up Darkseid and..."_

"You. did. what." She grind out through clenched teeth and she could practically see his panicked face.

 _"...There's still an empty grave with Bruce's name on it right? Go get Tech-Zombie and open it up I think Cass is going to murder him."_

Cass huffed her black fringe and started walking again listening to Jason giving her the details and Damian chiming in the background and she would ask questions. Once Bruce came in and Cass had her little chat with him and Jason clearly hit the floor as he howled as Bruce stammered out his excuses but she didn't take any of them.

"First forgetting birthday. Then not inviting to save Dami."

The phone must have been on speaker because Jason croaked and Damian screamed something about what month it was and Bruce just plain out facepalmed and gave up on the excuses. Tim must have entered too because she had never heard him curse so many times at once. She entered her building and got the mail out of the box and pressed _7_ in the elevator, flipping through the simple as possible written mails and junk mail she found a large envelope with birthday cards.

She needed her coffee table for this one.

Her phone still a chattering mess she merely listened to them as she got her door unlocked and closed it once inside and removed her shoes, a habit she picked up from Dick and set to heat some water for the noodles when a shadow creep up on her.

Spinning around with a fist clenched it was caught by a hand larger and warmed then hers and a finger to his smiling lips.

Dick Grayson winking a sparkling blue eye nodding at her phone and signed. _'Faked death, sorry for being my name sake. No one but you and Bruce knows.'_

With a smile and nod she spoke up. "Still mad at you. Dami forgiven. Silent treatment for 3 months."

 _"Hey what did I do?!"_

"Didn't invite."

 _"...Shit."_

She finally ended the call, set her phone down and pounced her brother with a glee. "Mad at you too."

"Oh come on like you didn't put 2 and 2 together. You probably inspected the wax doll for scars you knew about."

"Did. 5 missing. Butt easy to spot."

"...Oh for- I'm going to have surgery!" Dick growled out and dropped her to cross his arms. "Or have something in the pants deforming it!" Cass blep at him and turned back to her bag. "Why here?" "I may be fake dead but I'm no idiot. Your present is on the- You're already in the living room." He finished after the back draft had slapped a stay piece of A4 in his face and was looking at it when the high pinch squeal erupted. "And there goes my ribs." Dick smiled in time for the arms to wrap around him.

"Sadly the spy organization would like to have me back for a mission so try leave my ribs intact?"

"Nope. Keeping you. Spy days over."

Dick rolled his eyes with a huff and rubbed his left temple where the Spyral tech had been removed prior to his leave on Helena's approval, good thing Somnus had given back his identity too. Looking at her over his shoulder he smiled slightly. "Got some food? Haven't eaten in a few hours." Cass smiled sheepishly and digs through the bag. "Noodles. Don't like cooking."

"Burns?"

"Explodes. Don't ask."

"How?! You- I don't know what words to use!" He gaped in that comical way that has her cracking every time and heats some water as Dick starts explaining his fake death, but she points out that if his heart stopped for that long he counts as dead and reveal she's died too but hasn't told Bruce or he would just lose it. Then it dawns to her that Dick might not know Bruce had been amnesiac so he might have forgotten Dick was alive and voiced this to him, sure enough he did not know and sighed.

"Welp, how about a birthday week with little old me before we drop the nuclear bomb that has everyone hating me for a good 6 months?"

* * *

She doesn't mind it one bit as he joins for patrol and they snuggle up in the couch with a movie and Dick has finally learned a decent cooking skill enough not to food poison them or burn the food and then it's more movie snuggles, training and patrol.

Cass walks around in a Nightwing hoodie his size and it hangs to her knees on her thin frame and Dick covers his eyes. "I want to say you're adorable but at the same time you know 10 000 ways to end me." She merely copies his grin and holds out her sleeve hanging arms and he hugs her without question.

Cass also opens the large envelope and finds birthday cards from Alfred, Selina, Kents, Steph, Tim and Barbara.

Cards from Shiva of all people and David Cain makes her confused as Dick looks over her shoulder. "Huh, jerks like no other but clearly cares... In a weird way in their profession." She nodded mutely and reads them anyway as she is easily lifted into her brother's lap and limbs are locked around her.

The card wishes her a happy birthday and hope she finds a more happy path then they wished for her. Guess she made her point across then.

Dick hums an old lullaby that comforts her and she goes through the rest of the cards and smiles at the 3D cat flipping up from Selina's card and Dick's humming stops abruptly. "Just once I wanna ask Selina to make a similar cat suit and stuff you in it and come across Bruce on patrol. Make sure it's my turn patrolling with him so I can die on the spot laughing at his face."

"No dying. But maybe." She lightly bats him on the chest and drops the card on the table nuzzling deeper into him. "Lullaby. No patrol. You warm."

"Your birthday, your rules Princess."

She's lucky he's wearing a thick hoodie so he doesn't feel the waterworks her eyes became.

* * *

 **-slams down buckets, mops and stacks up life vests. Powers up drones to do the saving work then goes to work on her Voltron Family Moments-**

 **i'll deal with misspelling later!**


	183. Chapter 183: Raspberry

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i'm still crying of laughter xD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 183: Raspberry~**

With Dick under Wayne Manor roof things were bound to be chaos. This afternoon was no different but what was was the shrieking laughter of a far to young voice that had Bruce out of his home office in 5 seconds and found them in the biggest library.

On the floor trapped in Dick's arms was Damian getting a raspberry blown in his uncovered side and screamed of laughter every time Dick blew and Jason was a crying mess on the floor and Tim finally hit the floor himself howling and clinging to his skinny sides. Cass, Steph and Barbara had mascara running down their cheeks screaming of laughter.

Damian giggled and weakly attempted to crawl away or push Dick off him when he was attacked again.

Dick had the most shit eating grin ever and Bruce was amazed his head hadn't split already. "Dick are you under Joker venom? You're grinning way to much to be humanly legal."

"He's _(pant)_ Not Humaahahahahahaa!" Damian shrieked again and Dick grinned up at Bruce. "What? Damian was being a brat and never had a raspberry before, safest punishment I could come up with!"

"And killing the rest of them? Yeah sure." Bruce waved his hand over the room and Dick shrugged. "No my fault they are weak. Tim and Jason ganged up to tickle me once." "And he's not ticklish! We spent 20 minuets!" Jason gasped wiping his eyes and Damian made grabbing hands at Bruce.

"Help!"

Bruce briefly looked at Dick, Damian and back to Dick wondering who was more demon, his youngest or eldest. Dick grinned again and there was the answer. "Richard let your brother go and stop killing the rest of them." He didn't use the full name often but it did have some effects on Dick and he did listen, he let go of Damian and glared at Bruce.

"Do you always have to break up our fun when we have a day off?"

"Because you and I both prefer them alive then 6 feet under."

Damian had managed to crawl over to Jason and was sprawled beside the man gasping. "Lock _(pant)_ Him _(pant)_ Up! He's a _(pant)_ Monster!" He giggled wiggling his foot at Dick's direction and the eldest male Batkid jerked his arms and Damian fled to behind Barbara's wheelchair.

Bruce shook his head and turned to leave. "No more raspberries Dick. I think Gotham heard that!"

"Clark might have but not Gotham and if it did all the crime would just hide. I may have gone overboard again."

"...And people wonder how you tamed Damian you fricking demon."

Dick grinned again sticking his tongue out and then bolted for Damian and tickled the poor kid instead and Damian was crying of laughter again until he flopped against Dick's chest. "Hate _(pant)_ You _(pant)_ "

"The hell you do." Dick smacked a kiss on the red blazing cheek.

* * *

 **short but hey i live! o/  
**


	184. Chapter 184: Mousse Cake

**Bat Fic  
**

 **will you kill me if i told you this short piece was finished like a week ago? xD  
**

 **i'm on time with Bruce's birthday at least -.-  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 184: Mousse Cake~**

Dick decided not to remind anyone of Bruce's birthday this year as they barely were at Wayne Manor anymore, Dick was there now to help with a connecting case and set a plate with a piece of lemon mousse cake and a chocolate deco bat on the wider triangle part. Bruce looked at it in surprise before looking up and his tired eyes seemed to lit up.

"Dick."

"Happy birthday. Don't worry I didn't bother with a party this year because I doubt anyone would lift their asses and swing by anyway." Bruce smiled and tasted the cake and hummed as the next spoonful vanished. "Son you just witnessed a new favorite of mine."

Dick's brows flew to his hairline and chuckles. "Uh, thanks? I thought I made it either bland or horrible."

" _You_ made it?"

"I made it." He gestures to the cake sitting on an empty table with a stack of less fancy plates with spoons laying on top beside the cake form and the cake paddle resting where two pieces were missing. Alfred just stopped there and looked at them in wonder. "Did I hear that right? You baked this?"

"No oven needed. Just had to be careful with the gelatin sheets and then set the whole thing in the fridge to set." Dick waved his spoon and looked at his own piece. "Okay I think I beat you on this."

"Damn straight you did." Bruce gets up to get another and Alfred gives up. "I think I will have a slice myself. Also Master Bruce, Language."

"Hey you will fire off worse once you've tasted this." Bruce spins around to point at the Butler and Dick throws his head back laughing and Alfred has a look of doubt on his face, then it melts when he tastes it and points his spoon at Dick. "You have bloody surpassed me on this young man and if I don't have your-"

"It's folded and taped under the cake form."

Dick smiles as Alfred sets his plate down to find it and gives out a joyful cry holding it and it disappears in his inner pocket and takes seat to enjoy his treat. Bruce saves his works and nearly inhales his next slices as Dick explains why he chose to make it and how nervous he was because he wasn't sure Bruce liked lemons.

Half the cake is gone by the time Damian arrives and gets a piece himself and loses it. "Thank your brother." Alfred says the moment he sees Damian's body freeze and Dick grunts when he has a something pound brother hugging him and eats the rest of his treat right there.

"Maybe it's was a good idea to make two..."

"Those that aren't here doesn't get any." Bruce finishes his 5th piece and sits backs. "Shit, I won't be able to get into the suit tonight." He huffs fondly when Dick kicks the duffel next to him. "That's why I packed mine and why mini here will be kidnapped later."

Bruce blinks and Damian is on the edge of crying. Alfred gets Damian a refill so the boy doesn't have to leave his brother's lap. "There's no stopping you I'd imagine?"

"Nope." Dick flashes a grin and wraps an arm around Damian and smiles at Bruce. "But I wouldn't mind extra eyes. We agreed that the birthday bat takes the night off."

"And it's applies to me as well I know." Bruce sighs checks his watch. "Since we ate almost the whole thing I doubt a large dinner is on the menu?"

Alfred smirks as he picks up the cooler bag with the second cake in it. "Indeed. I'm afraid I couldn't contain myself either. Would something small do?"

"Yes Alfred it will. Take your time." Bruce watches him go and then looks to his sons and sees that Dick had some lemon mousse on his finger tip that he wipes on Damian's nose and chuckles when he goes cross eyed looking and then pouts at Dick. Bruce gets up with a napkin and wipes it away hugging them both.

There's no words shared but they aren't needed.

* * *

 **i really couldn't find anymore fitting.  
**

 **and i made Strawberry mousse cake last week :3 it was sooo yummy so i thought why not use that idea here?**


	185. Chapter 185: Can of Worms

**Bat Fic  
**

 **i was scrolling through usa candy's (a candy store in sweden that has candy from mostly usa, a bit japan and great britain.) webpage ordering some Mike and Ike when i found a small can of strawberry flavored candy worms.  
**

 **instantly i thought of this (and maybe do it to my sister but i risk getting punched)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 185: Can of Worms~**

Damian, Steph and Cass jumped out of Dick's car as the engine was shut off and Dick got out himself. "Okay okay I can tell you're on a sugar rush and not even in the store yet. Good thing I saved quite a lot for this then. Tim and Jason wrote up their orders." He held up a folded note and led them into the candy store (Alfred would seriously kill him if he knew) and looked around. "Yeah I can tell I might regret this." He smirks down at the girls and has a hold of Damian's shoulder as the boy takes in the sight.

"Is there an end in here?!" He asks and the old man by the cash register laughs. "Classic first sentence when someone new enters. Hello Richard, sibling squad?"

"Yup, so if they go insane, sorry." Dick chuckles as he gets them two baskets and presses his index fingers to his sisters' noses. "Behave when you wonder off since I'll be showing Dami around and get Jay and Tim's orders."

"We will."

"...If you think you have halos right now you don't, they are devil horns."

Damian doubles over in giggles holding their basket as the girls takes off and Dick turns around clapping his hands. "So, let's look through ever nook and cranny and get sick as we pick our choices and hide them at my place from Alfred."

They take their time going through the store and Damian stands long by some as Dick walks around looking at the print outs Jason and Tim had given him so he only had to find the items by their picture but of course see that he got the right flavor and lowers the basket when Damian tugs the hem of his shirt, soon Damian sees how Dick's arm is taut from the weight and gets a cart that goes with the basket and Dick ruffles his hair in thanks.

Cass and Steph switch between loose weight candy and packed candy and meet up with them. "Okay, Damian's Fatgirl remark might be waaaay above true now."

"Speak for yourself I'm going to get drunk of this." Dick jokes as he looks at a box and the print out before he sets it back and step back, Cass takes a look at the paper and sees it's empty self but the unsealed box is on the upper self, she looks over at the cash man whom nods with a smile and points at Damian and then makes a move like he's lifting a child to his shoulders.

Cass then looks at herself, Damian and then Dick. "Dami up. Get box up there. We're allowed to." Dick kneels down and stands with Damian on his shoulders whom takes down the box, hands it to Cass whom rips it open and sets the box in it's self slot. Damian gets back on the floor as Cass puts one in their basket and Dick marks it off the list. "Okay I swear if Alfred finds out about this I'm 6 feet down or molecules."

"Unless Bruce rats you out."

"Then tell him that even if I appear in spirit form I'll never forgive him." Dick looks at their baskets and then Damian. "You are so going to puke."

"Can't be worse then you."

"Kiddo I've gone immune. Even my cereals don't have effect."

* * *

Tim jumps when a bag lands before him on the keyboard and finds Dick there. "We're going to puke. I swear."

"Great! Gives me an excuse to skip a day of school to finish this essay which I may tell you, none of us knew about until 2 hours ago. I got home 40 minutes ago and this is going to save me!"

Dick laughs and holds out a small can. Tim drops the candy bag he was about to open and slowly looks up at Dick's devil grin. "Are we quite 100% sure Ra's is the demon here?"

"Nope." Dick cackles as he leaves Tim's room tossing the can in his hand and Tim shakes his head with a laugh and on his second screen gets the camera up.

Jason looks up from his book when he hears a slam and Damian holding an equally big bag in his hand. "Damn kid, did you buy out half the store?!"

"Most of mine are sugar free and not animal made, others... I had to cave after the samples. Grayson warns us about Pennyworth finding out about this." Jason looks though his bag and finds the print out with all the items check marked and randomly picks out one to enjoy while reading. "He and Bruce just left the country leaving Dick in charge here, Bruce had a few cases he asked us to wrap up for him." He trades the candies with a stack of blue case files and one purple, Damian takes them and scurries off.

"Grayson asks for lasagna!"

With a slam of the book Jason jumps up from the couch and pockets his now open candy bag. "One lasagna and one veggi version coming up! Have him go through the files!"

* * *

Bruce jumps where he is by the coffee maker when Alfred gives a yelp and sets the mug down to run over. "Alfred wha-" and stops when he sees worms among the potatoes, but strangely they don't move and there's a faint smell of strawberries. Bruce pick up one and sees Alfred go plank still and looses it when Bruce pops it in his mouth.

"BRUCE!"

"Candy worms, strawberry flavor. Heh, Dick really refuses to change." Bruce picks those he finds and walks out eating them. Alfred goes through the potato baskets and finds some himself and pops one in his mouth.

Candy indeed.

"Now where could their stashes be?"

"Leave it Alfred! Let them enjoy the sugar poison once in a while!" Bruce's voice floats into the pantry again and Alfred harrumphs as he gets the potatoes he picked and steps out. "You knew he had taken them there?"

"You know I have them tagged. Damian, Cass and Steph had never been there so to give them that childish feel and memory?" Bruce sips his coffee. "Dick is the right person for that." As sent from above (which he was) Dick enters the kitchen and sees the worms in Bruce's hand and snorts. "About time they were found. I put them there 2 days ago."

Alfred glares at him and Bruce snorts as he dangles one before Dick's eyes. "I see you found the other bird food." Dick noms the worm from his hand and grins. "'Course, got us a can each and made the bird joke. Jason was about to flip me when it finally caught up to him and he cracked, Tim helped me hide the worms and Damian played the baby bird he is as he played his game and I fed him the worms." Dick sits down the kitchen island with his toast, scrambled eggs and coffee.

"Those cases are wrapped by the way. We may have been tanked on sugar and been more hellish the usual on the bad guys."

Bruce literally could not give a damn about it as Dick passes the few candies he had ordered while Alfred glares at them even harder. Until he gets the english toffees he hasn't had in a long time.

* * *

 **so much sugar ^.^  
**

 **i'm on job training now so the chapters will be updated lesser time then before.**


	186. Chapter 186: Stars Above

**Bat Fic  
**

 **get the napkins! time for tears!  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 186: Stars Above~**

Damian liked mapping constellations with Dick.

It was a school thing he had to do and the moment Dick had picked up the phone the question had been out and Dick had driven to the manor, found the observatory that not even Bruce remembered about. Since the night had fallen and patrol canceled for the two of them they had been in there.

Dick set the telescope and looked through the books he had gathered from the library and read through the assignment.

"Will you get those cheesy lines out already? I know you have an arsenal of them ready." Damian asks behind him and Dick turns slightly. "Hm?"

"You heard me."

"Yet you know every answer to them. You're looking at them." Dick smiles as he flips the page.

"Yes. But I know there's a veeery cheesy one that will make me gain weight."

Bringing the book over and setting it on the stand Dick massages the small shoulders with a chuckle. "How many stars can you count right now?"

"...I knew it." Damian parks his face in the large book and Dick laughs hugging him. "You wanted to know."

"Yes but you can't say _'every damn star you see is my love for you!'_ "

Dick's smile spreads slowly as he waits for the penny to drop and once again Damian parks his face in the book, now red with steam out of his ears. "I hate yoooou."

"I know you do Lil'D. Now let's get your boring project done in so much detail your teachers will be ashamed."

* * *

 **super short but it was all i could come up with xD -goes to find any requests she can work with-  
**


	187. Chapter 187: Flower Language

**Bat Fic  
**

 **year 2 of this fic.  
**

 **I had this one ready for Dick's birthday xD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 187: Flower Language~**

"Kid, don't make me cry." Jason groaned into the table top where he and Tim was sitting on either side of their tiny brother whom was using Tim's laptop to look something up and Tim would write on a notepad. "I swear this was not what I expected when you asked me to drive!"

"Going somewhere?" Bruce appears out of nowhere and has to duck out from the flying mugs hitting the door frame. "Fucking hell Bruce!" Jason flops back in the chair and Tim blinks with his arm still in the position it let go of the mug. "My coffee..."

Damian looks up seeing the puddle and his jaw slowly falls open. "Father-"

Bruce dashes into the kitchen and back with a new mug. "Okay not repeating that! Promise!" Tim sips his coffee and they sigh in relief.

Go between Tim and coffee and you won't even know you've been killed.

"But what are you doing?"

"Damian is looking up flower languages and picks the flowers he wants. And each choice is making me tear up!" Jason croaks as he takes a peak on the notepad and his head meets the table. "Fuck that, I'm crying now." But Bruce is still clueless even as Alfred comes in.

"Ah Master Jason. Here to pay your respects?"

"Don't. remind. me."

Bruce blinks and his blood freezes when Tim turns to him with promised murder in his eyes. "You. forgot. Dick's. birthday?"

"I thought it was on next Wednesday!"

"Master Tim I drugged his coffee a bit to strongly and it may have messed up his sense of time. That was last Thursday to let his ribs shoulder recover somewhat." Alfred steps in and Tim looks between them before nodding. "Okay, I can take that. But I swear if he forgets it on purpose he's next."

"Noted."

Damian rips the note from the pad and tugs Jason's jacket. "Let's go. Father, may I borrow your card?"

"I have one he gave me short stuff. Go get your coat, Bruce I'm hogging a car. Nearly froze my ass off on the bike." Jason gets up and Tim chugs his coffee and follows them and Bruce turns to Alfred.

"Why didn't you tell me?! It's March 21st?!"

"Yes. I was going to inform you but Miss Stephanie and Miss Cassandra asked to be driven into the city for an errand. I only just got back." Bruce only then saw the chauffeur uniform Alfred wore and sighs. "Keep it on... I may need a ride myself to a store. Let me check this first." He scrolls up the still open pages and slowly sits down and writes up his own order and far to many times does his gaze fall outside where a Robin was cleaning it's feathers.

* * *

When Bruce gets there his kids are already gone but their traces were there. Candles lit, flowers spread, wreaths leaning against stone and Forget-me-not's planted.

"Hello Dickie. I guess you saw what a mess I got into last week on patrol and how it messed up my sense of time. But I'm not that late at least." He crouches to place the bouquet and smiles slightly when the wind picks up a bit and a Robin lands looking at him hard. "I know I know, but they jumped me while I was distracted- Yes I admit it. I guess I forgot you weren't there to watch my back. I'll be more caref-"

"Are you talking to a stone drowning in plants?"

Bruce looks over his shoulder to find someone he doesn't recognize but clearly knew his son. "Why does people think dead people hears them? And waste money on plants that wilts soon after." He walks forward to read the stone and whistles.

"So he really did croak. Shouldn't have messed with that gang earlier but he was a stubborn blue boy."

So a cop who knew Dick. Blüdhaven maybe?

"If you are here to gloat then get the hell off my property. If I talk to my son that's none of your damn business."

The man shrugs as he backs away to leave. "Hey no problem. But don't talk out loud. People will think you're losing it."

"You will too when you have to put your child in the ground!" The man pales and stumbles away. Once far far away Bruce falls on his knees covering his face as he cries. His fingers digs into the cold wet grass and quiet words falls from his breath.

A year and a half and the pain was still unbearable.

* * *

Bruce opens his eyes and has next to no idea where he is until a familiar face looks at him upside down.

"What happened to 'be careful'?"

"-Dick?"

Dick snorts as his fingers runs through cropped hair. "Name or insult?"

Bruce sits up and drags the younger man into a hug which is given back with equal strength. "I've missed you too. But you won't be in coma for long, not that you remember ending up in one but- I have heard you, when you visit. I see Damian did take the flower language to heart."

Drawing back Bruce takes time to look over his son and holds his face in his hands. Dick smiles at him. "Let's see how long I stay dead this time or have I used up all my cat lives?" Bruce huffs and leans against the tree pulling Dick into his lap. "It's a hell without you."

"Then you know how I felt when you were gone."

"...What's that about flower language?"

Dick leans back to look at him. "Express emotions through flowers. Something I thought of when Dami and I were helping Alfie plant the new saplings in the garden, at first I thought he would say I was an idiot but Damian actually got interested. So I googled some up and we picked the ones around us."

"So that's why he was writing that list?"

"To find the ones that matched us both. In spirit, I was behind them when they did that and if Jason was crying just a bit, I was bawling a damn river. And for the love of everything you made Tim throw his coffee at you?!"

Bruce cringed at the memory of the coffee but was stunned to know Dick had been in the room. Unseen and unheard, still watching over his family the best he could in his astral state. Their own guardian angel. Dick's head thumps on Bruce's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Your parents says Hi and they are proud and love you. Let Tim know I punched his dad and gave his mom the worst scolding she's EVER had."

With a sad laugh and kiss on his son's forehead Bruce wakes up in the Batcave with Dick's gembat in his hand.

* * *

 **yes i did it. again.  
**

 **down below i have a list of the flowers I picked and what they stand for. 2 have negative meanings as well but I only typed out the positive ones I found that fitted Dick, Damian and Bruce:**

 **Red Rose:** " _I love you."_

 **White Rose:** _"You're heavenly."_

 **Pink Carnation: "** _I'll never forget you."_

 **Snow Drop:** _Hope and Consolation_ **.** _  
_

 **Lily of the Valley: "** _You've made my life complete." Purity and Humility. Sweetness._

 **Yellow Tulip:** _"There's sunshine in your smile." (like how Dick Grayson isn't that?!)_

 **Delphinium:** _Big hearted-ness, fun, lightness, levity._

 **Hydrangea:** _Heartfelt emotions, gratitude for being understood. (Also Dick Grayson. Damian picks it because Dick was the only one who Really Ever understood him.)_

 **Rose Mary:** _"Your memory will never fade."_

 **Sham Rock:** _"I'll miss you."_

 **Bell Flower:** _"Thank you for everything."_


	188. Chapter 188: Easter II

**Bat Fic  
**

 **year 2 of this fic.  
**

 **well in time for easter xD  
**

* * *

 **~Chapter 188: Easter II~**

Dick was stunned seeing the utter chaos in the kitchen where Alfred was filling the eggs Dick himself had painted last year. Alfred looked up and set the bowl down. "Ah Master Dick, in time to help me with this. Everyone is out for the day."

"So you decided to raid the candy store?"

"Indeed, and it was easy since you kept those lists."

Yikes.

Dick blushed at the memory and took a bar stool and the bag with Tim's eggs. "Can't believe you saved these?" "They saved them actually. I merely knew where they were kept."

He grinned as he filled the 25 eggs and put them in a basket as he dialed Wally. "Egg hunt, hide them, save you some candy." Alfred smiles as he steps back with his hands behind his back as wind and scarlet mixed with silver flashes wipes the counter clean and then the man sits beside Dick with a grin. "So lst year you called in Uncle Barry."

"And now you. Kinda wanted to make it fair. Triple chocolate cookies?"

"If Alfred can spare a batch?"

Alfred goes to the pantry and takes out two full zip bags. "I believe I can Master Wallace." Wally is drooling with hearts in his eyes as Dick pours some coffee for them and tea for Alfred. "Mind you manners Wally." The teeth clicks as he shuts his mouth with a sheepish grin, he takes time with the coffee and this time he goes outside before really taking off and Alfred folds up the sleeves of his shirt. "Well, that gives me some more time for other tasks. Master Bruce has some company work in his study that needs to be looked through if you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure, if you take the blame for it."

"Why else would I ask?"

* * *

Dick was reading in the living room when the front door opens and his family enters, loud voices and bags hitting the floor and Bruce calling a time out. He smirks widely when Alfred meets them and lets them know there's a guest in the living room and they should behave.

"Remind me again who's legacy 4 of them have chosen to keep alive?" He calls out and the lobby is now dead quiet until the ajar doors nearly fly into the room and he skillfully leaps away from the couch he's on and to the divan by the french doors, still on the same line on the book.

"Alfred told you to behave." He flops into it and after some struggle Damian latches arms and legs around his torso. "Gack! Geez Dami! Remember you're not that little much longer! You're going to pass to be 6'4 remember?!"

"Says who?" Bruce asks as he gets Tim free from the couch pile.

"Says we." Jason steps in through the french doors and takes the folder fro Dick with a surprised look. "The gang in your area. Thought you wanted some heads up on them before you go in guns blazing. They had a sub group in Blüdhaven which led me to Crime Alley; actually the border of Crime Alley." Dick turns a page in his book and by now the rest have untangled themselves and Alfred stands in the middle of the room.

"If you would all go gets your selves cleaned up and changed to more loose fitting attire, there's a egg hunt waiting. 25 as last year, some locations may be the same as we had Master Wallace hide them this year. Come along now."

Dick is surprised when Damian bolts just in time to piggy ride Jason out of the room with Tim and the girls right after and Bruce is pressed to the wall looking through the door. "Okay who don't you have wrapped around your fingers?!"

"Darkseid? Maybe God himself." Dick replies and Alfred collapses in a couch clutching his sides in laughter and Bruce is flabbergasted staring at them before he leaves before Dick reveals he's not even human at all.

* * *

This year Dick joins them outside looking for the eggs and they start with every tree on the grounds so the climbers ends up being Dick, Cass and Damian. Once the trees are emptied of hand painted eggs (and not Robin ends sorry Damian) they continue on the ground, Dick has to more then once pick sticks and leaves from Damian's hair after the young teen pops out of the greening bushes and puts the eggs in the basket.

"Still a childish thing?"

"...No, we get fresh air and turn this into a game or composition. Usually it's the former." Dick nods as he stands up.

"You make it sound like you want to do this every year. No matter how old you get."

"You are. And you're older."

"Don't let Bruce or Alfred hear you."

Dick snorts when Damian covers his mouth with a yelp looking around to see if either man has appeared by them and breaths out as he's dragged into a hug. "You know these things don't have an age limit. If you want to do stuff like this it's your choice, if anyone has a problem with it then it's their loss."

* * *

 **i don't have egg hunts or celebrate Easter anymore but i do buy a ton of candy ^^  
**


	189. Chapter 189: AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE MAY 7TH 2018**

 **i have not updated either family moment due to work training and now health issues. I've had fever and a really bad cough since last week of April and will see doctors soon.**

 **I hope to update some day thou so hopefully stay patience.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE MAY 12TH 2018**

 **yeah so, I did go to the doctors and lo and behold!**

 **Pneumonia!**

 **So I am on the medications, my strength is returning slow and fevers is gone (instead this summer heat is trying to end me).**

 **But hey! I'll live a few more years at least \o/**


End file.
